Nos plus belles années
by VivyaPlume
Summary: La première fois qu'on les a rencontré, leur fin était déjà arrivée. Et si on revenait à leur début ? Fic sur les Maraudeurs qui retrace leurs 7 années à Poudlard !
1. Premiers pas dans un nouveau monde

Bonjouuuur !

Cette fic est une fic à chapitre sur l'époque des Maraudeurs mais du point de vue de Lily. Elle retracera leur histoire le plus fidèlement possible par rapport à ce qu'on sait d'eux.

Je posterai tous les Samedis.

PS : Ce chapitre étant le prologue il est très long mais les prochains le seront moins !

On se retrouve en bas :)

 **Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire et quelques personnages m'appartiennent, le reste est à J-K Rowling

 **Les phrases en italiques sont des phrases issues des livres**

 **Merci à ma bêta : Léa !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Premiers pas dans un nouveau monde**

Le quai 9 ¾ grouillait de monde.

 _\- Je suis désolée, Tunie, désolée !_

Lily prit la main de sa sœur dans la sienne et malgré le combat qu'offrait cette dernière pour se libérer, ne la lâcha pas.

 _\- Peut-être que quand je serai là-bas... Écoute moi, Tunie. Peut-être que quand je serai là-bas, je pourrai aller voir le professeur Dumbledore et le convaincre de changer d'avis !_

 _\- Je ne... veux ... pas... y aller !_

Répondit Pétunia dans un énième effort pour arracher sa main à l'étreinte de sa sœur.

 _\- Tu crois que j'ai envie de me retrouver dans un stupide château pour apprendre à être une... une..._

Son regard se perdit sur le quai, sur les chats, sur les hiboux, dont les propriétaires, qui avaient pour certain déjà revêtu leurs robes noires, tentaient de faire rentrer leurs valises dans les wagons tout en saluant leurs amis retrouvés ou leurs parents.

 _\- Tu veux que je devienne un... un monstre ?_

Lily sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Chacune de leur conversation terminait par ce mot. Ce mot qui, bien qu'il soit mené par la jalousie, lui faisait horriblement mal. Elle aurait tout fait pour que sa sœur la voit autrement.

 _\- Je ne suis pas un monstre, c'est horrible de dire ça._

 _\- En tout cas, c'est chez eux que tu vas, une école spéciale pour les monstres. Toi et ce petit Rogue... Des cinglés, voilà ce que vous êtes tous les deux. Heureusement qu'on vous sépare des gens normaux. C'est pour notre sécurité à nous._

Lui répondit Pétunia qui avait profité du moment de faiblesse de sa sœur pour libérer définitivement sa main.

Lily chercha leur parents du regard. Elle les vit plus loin, occupés à regarder chaque détail de l'agitation du quai avec un plaisir sans réserve.

 _\- Tu ne pensais pas tellement que c'était une école de monstres quand tu as écrit au directeur pour le supplier de te prendre comme élève._

Pétunia devint écarlate.

 _\- Supplier ? Je ne l'ai pas supplié du tout !_

 _\- J'ai vu qu'il t'avait répondu. C'était gentil de sa part._

 _\- Tu n'aurais pas dû la lire... Cette lettre était personnelle... Comment as-tu pu..._

Comment elle avait pu ? C'était Severus qui lui avait montré... Elle jeta un rapide regard au garçon qui se tenait à quelques mètres. Regard qu'elle regretta en voyant les yeux de sa sœur qui avaient suivi les siens et s'allumaient maintenant d'une lueur farouche.

 _\- C'est lui qui l'a trouvée ! Toi et ce garçon vous êtes entrés en douce dans ma chambre !_

 _\- Non... pas en douce..._

Lily passa sur la défensive. Elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'encore une de leur conversation finisse mal. Surtout que c'était la dernière avant un long moment.

 _\- Severus a vu l'enveloppe et il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'une moldue ait pu entrer en contact avec Poudlard, voilà tout ! Il a dit qu'il devait y avoir des sorciers qui travaillent clandestinement à la poste et qui s'occupe d'envoyer..._

 _\- Apparemment, les sorciers mettent leur nez partout,_ l'interrompit Pétunia qui arborait désormais une teinte blanchâtre.

Elle faillit partir là-dessus, mais se ravisa et regarda sa soeur avec dégoût avant de cracher :

 _\- Monstre !_

Sur ce, elle s'enfuit à grand pas vers ses parents laissant derrière elle une Lily dévastée, tentant de retenir comme elle le pouvait les sanglots qui manquaient de lui échapper.

 _OoOoOoOo_

Lily entra dans le premier wagon vide qu'elle trouva. Elle se blottit dans un coin, contre la vitre, et laissa les larmes lui échapper.

Ses parents pensaient qu'elle pleurait parce qu'ils allaient être séparés pendant un an et Lily avait confirmé. Même si ce n'était qu'en partie vrai.

Pétunia l'avait traité de monstre. Encore. Elle était ce que Lily avait de plus cher dans sa vie. Leurs disputes avaient toujours été rares jusqu'alors.

En recevant la lettre, la rousse avait su que sa vie allait basculer. Mais elle ne pensait pas qu'elle perdrait sûrement à jamais tout ce qu'elle partageait avec sa sœur. Elle n'avait jamais compris la valeur réelle de ces moments. Avant elles étaient fourrées ensemble dès qu'elles le pouvaient. Et là, elle se retrouvait seule, totalement seule, contre cette vitre froide. C'était fou le mal que cet horrible sentiment de vide pouvait lui faire.

Ses pensées furent brusquement interrompues lorsque deux garçons qui devaient avoir son âge lui demandèrent s'ils pouvaient s'installer.

Elle faillit répondre non, en pensant que Severus allait arriver. Puis la vague d'énervement qui l'avait envahi répondît oui à sa place. C'était la faute de Severus si sa sœur la détestait. C'était lui qui avait fouillé sa chambre...

Et puis peut-être que la présence des deux autres garçons l'empêcherait de venir.

Elle se surprit à les détailler alors qu'ils prenaient place. Ils se ressemblaient un peu. Tous-deux avaient des cheveux noirs (même si l'un d'eux n'avait apparemment pas pris le soin de les brosser puisqu'un épi était très présent), étaient grands, minces et semblaient avoir une assurance et une confiance en eux tellement importante qu'elle en était déstabilisante.

Et pourtant ils dégageaient quelque chose de totalement différent.

Le garçon à lunettes semblait avoir une vie harmonieuse, où il avait été aimé et choyé au possible. Sauf par son peigne.

Le deuxième qui s'installa sur la banquette d'en face, avait un charisme assez incroyable et dégageait cette prestance qu'ont ceux qui viennent de la haute société.

Quelques instants plus tard, un troisième garçon dont la beauté était nettement inférieure à celle des deux autres, demanda également à s'asseoir.

Il passa un certain temps dans son coin à regarder les deux autres avec des yeux envieux avant de prendre part à la conversation avec enthousiasme.

Lily apprit ainsi qu'il s'appelait Peter Pettigrow.

OoOoOoOoO

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et Lily jeta un regard au nouvel arrivant. Elle le reconnut d'ailleurs pour être exactement celui qu'elle ne voulait pas voir. Apparemment l'idée que la présence des autres allait suffire à le tenir à l'écart était visiblement stupide.

Severus ne leur lança même pas un regard et s'installa en face de Lily qui prit la parole au moment même où il allait le faire

 _\- Je ne veux pas te parler._

Lily maudit sa voix étranglée dans laquelle les sanglots étaient encore trop présent.

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Tunie me dé... déteste. Parce qu'on a vu la lettre de Dumbledore._

 _\- Et alors ?_

Lily décolla soudainement son regard de la vitre pour lui lancer un regard où se lisait une profonde répugnance.

 _\- Et alors, c'est ma sœur !_

Et voilà ces foutues larmes qui revenaient ! Elle les essuya rapidement en priant pour que personne ne les ait remarqué.

Severus grommela quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas, et elle ne lui demanda pas de répéter, son avis à ce sujet étant l'une des choses qu'elle souhaitait sûrement ignorer.

Mais celui-ci se reprit vite et s'exclama :

 _\- En tous cas, on y va ! Ça y est ! Nous sommes en route pour Poudlard !_

La voix excitée avec laquelle il lui parlait habituellement de Poudlard était devenue totalement euphorique.

Lily ne pût retenir le sourire qui éclaira ses lèvres lorsqu'elle hocha la tête pour toute réponse.

 _\- Il vaut mieux être à Serpentard._

Reprit-il sans doute encouragé par l'attitude de Lily.

 _\- Serpentard ?_

Le garçon à l'épi dévisagea Severus pour qui il n'avait pas encore manifesté le moindre intérêt.

 _\- Qui a envie d'être un Serpentard ? Moi je préfèrerais quitter l'école, pas toi ?_ continua t-il en s'adressant au garçon qui était affalé sur la banquette d'en face.

Le large sourire que celui-ci avait abordé dès son entrée dans le compartiment s'était éteint au début de la conversation.

 _\- Toute ma famille était à Serpentard..._

 _\- Nom de nom ! Et moi qui croyait que tu étais quelqu'un de bien !_

Un sourire différent vint apparaître sur ses lèvres.

 _\- Peut-être que je ferai une entorse à la tradition. Où veux-tu être, si tu as le choix ?_

Le premier fit mine de soulever une épée invisible et d'une voix teintée de fierté :

 _\- Si vous allez à Gryffondor, vous rejoindrez les courageux ! Comme mon père._

Lily sut que ça allait mal tourner à l'instant même où Severus ricana. Le garçon se tourna brusquement vers lui.

 _\- Ça te pose un problème_ _?_

- _Non_ , lui répondit Severus tandis que son ricanement indiquait le contraire, _Si tu préfères le biceps à l'intellect..._

 _\- Et toi, où comptes-tu aller, étant donné que tu n'as ni l'un ni l'autre ?_ Lui lança le second garçon.

Le premier éclata d'un grand rire et Lily vit son ami se raidir. Elle se leva, le teint rougissant, et déclara en lançant aux autres son regard le plus hostile :

 _\- Viens, Severus, on va changer de compartiment._

 _\- Oooooooooh..._ , firent en cœur les deux autres tout en tentant d'imiter sa voix d'une manière totalement ridicule.

Ces imitations les suivirent jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient sortis du compartiment.

Lily avait même vu l'un d'eux tenter un croche patte à Severus tandis que l'autre lui cria :

 _\- À bientôt, Servilus_ !

OoOoOoOoO

Ils avaient réussi, par chance, à trouver rapidement un autre compartiment et vide qui plus est.

\- Sev ?

\- Mmmmm ?

\- Tu ne m'as jamais expliqué les particularités des autres maisons...

Severus soupira mais, ne voulant certainement pas que Lily refuse de lui parler une seconde fois, consentit à répondre :

\- Il y a aussi Serdaigle ou Pouffsouffle en maison acceptable. Tout le monde croit que ce sont les plus intelligents qui sont à Serdaigle. Mais ma mère dit que ce sont ceux qui sont intelligents par le travail. Ils savent beaucoup de choses mais seraient certainement incapables de s'en sortir dans certaines situations. Tandis que les Serpentard peuvent se sortir de n'importe quelle situation grâce à leur intelligence à eux.  
Pour Pouffsouffle le mot d'ordre est loyauté. Ça leur est très cher. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas une des qualités que l'on donne aux Serpentard mais...

\- Les Serpentards ne sont-ils pas loyaux ?

\- J'ai dit que ce n'était pas une des qualités indispensables pour rejoindre cette maison, pas qu'ils ne l'étaient pas.

Un silence tendu suivi ces paroles. Les deux se consultaient du regard, cherchant à savoir lequel parlerait de la maison restante. Ce fut finalement Lily qui le fit.

\- Et Gryffondor ?

\- Les Gryffondors sont répartis dans cette maison car ils ne sont ni loyaux, ni rusés et comme tu as pu le remarquer, avec un manque d'intelligence flagrant. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, ce sont ceux qui préfèrent les muscles à l'intelligence...

\- Oh... Je vois...

Le silence se réinstalla. Le voyage allait durer beaucoup plus longtemps que prévu si son meilleur ami réagissait comme ça. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur une jeune fille au visage lunaire.

-Bonjour ! J'mappelle Alice ! Vous êtes en première année ?

Lily mit un léger temps à se remettre de cette arrivée soudaine mais finit par répondre.

\- Bonjour... Oui on est en première année... Euh... Moi c'est Lily, Lily Evans.

Severus gardait le regard sur la fenêtre.

\- Et lui c'est Severus Rogue...

\- Ravie de vous rencontrer !

\- Oui nous aussi. Tu es venue pour quelque chose en particulier ?

\- Oh euh... Nan pas spécialement, à vrai dire je cherche une amie et j'en profite pour faire la connaissance des autres.

Lily trouva l'idée plutôt bonne pour ne pas se retrouver entourée d'inconnus.

\- Bon, je vais continuer je pense. Tu veux... Enfin vous voulez venir avec moi ?

A vrai dire, Lily avait envie de sauter sur l'occasion pour des centaines de raisons différentes. La première étant le fait qu'elle espérait que cette sortie changerait les idées de son meilleur ami pour qu'elle puisse le retrouver comme elle l'aimait.

\- On y va Sev' ?

Ce dernier décrocha enfin son regard de la vitre.

\- Tu ne veux pas rester là ?

\- Non non, ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que c'est toujours positif de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes ! Nos camarades de dortoir par exemple c'est déjà mieux si on les connait un minimum avant ! Ou imagine si on n'est pas dans la même maison...

Une lueur de désespoir traversa le regard de Severus.

\- On sera dans la même maison, Lily, d'accord ? On ne peut qu'être dans la même maison...

\- Moi aussi j'en ai envie tu sais. De tout mon cœur...

Alice eut un raclement de gorge gêné.

\- Pour autant, ça ne nous empêche pas de rencontrer d'autres personnes. Alors tu viens Sev ?

Le regard de ce dernier avait retrouvé sa place favorite et il ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre.

Ce qui eut le don d'agacer Lily au plus au point.

Elle sortit donc du compartiment, accompagnée d'Alice et d'un sentiment de culpabilité qu'elle s'efforça d'effacer. Elle espérait que quand elle reviendrait, Severus serait redevenu le meilleur ami qu'elle connaissait.

OoOoOoOoOo

\- Bridget ! Cria Alice à l'intention d'une jeune fille au cheveux bruns qui marchait devant elles.

Toutes deux s'étaient arrêtées plusieurs fois dans d'autres compartiments, et avaient fait des bonnes rencontres ( Lewis Jordan par exemple, un 3ème année très sympa ), de très bonnes rencontres ( Le chariot à bonbons), certaines plus tristes : Un premier année répondant au prénom de Remus, à l'aspect piteux, était seul dans son compartiment et avait l'air très impressionné qu'elles lui parlent. Elles s'étaient même fait mettre dehors plusieurs fois, ce qu'Alice appelait d'ailleurs de "Charmantes expériences".

Ladite Bridget se retourna et leurs offrit un sourire qui s'élargit encore plus à la vue des bonbons.

\- Bridget, Lily, Lily, Bridget. C'est une de mes amies d'enfance. Elle habite le coin de ma rue. J'étais triste de la laisser derrière moi en allant à Poudlard jusqu'à ce qu'elle reçoive également une lettre d'admission. Je crois que j'étais plus heureuse qu'elle !

\- Pas sûr Alice ! Moi j'étais un peu choquée qu'elle trouve tout à fait normal qu'un _hibou_ m'ait apporté une lettre, et encore plus quand elle s'est mise à hurler comme une hystérique qu'elle aussi était une sorcière...

Elles eurent un rire complice avant de se retourner vers Lily.

\- Tu es née moldue toi ?

Lily eut un temps de doute avant de se souvenir de ce que née moldue signifiait.

\- Oh... Euh... Oui oui c'est ça je crois.

\- Génial ! Moi aussi ! Enfin je pense que tu l'avais compris... Même si je n'en suis pas totalement sûre, mon père s'étant suicidé à mes 4 ans...

\- Désolée...

\- Merci, mais c'était il y a longtemps. Je ne l'ai presque pas connu… Enfin bref !

À ce moment là, elles passèrent devant un compartiment rempli de filles qui semblaient avoir leur âge. Alice ouvrit la porte presque timidement.

\- Bonjour ! Vous êtes en première année ? Demanda la jeune fille qui se tenait le plus au milieu des autres. Elle avait les yeux bleus et les cheveux châtains clairs parfaitement tenus.

Elles acquiescèrent.

\- Venez entrez ! Trouvez vous une place, n'hésitez pas !

Lily et Alice proposèrent aussitôt de partager leurs bonbons tandis que Bridget enfonçait les siens plus profondément dans sa poche.

Lily prit place à côté de deux filles qui ne pouvaient être que jumelles et suivit l'exemple d'Alice et Bridget qui s'étaient présentées.

La même fille au cheveux châtains reprit la parole :

-Nous sommes ravies de vous connaître. À nous de nous présenter, je suis Lindsey ! Voici Crystal... Dit-elle en pointant d'un menton une fille au cheveux longs presque blancs qui la fixait avec une certaine inquiétude.

Elle fit donc le tour du compartiment ainsi, jusqu'à ce qu'elle en arrive aux jumelles et que l'une d'elles l'interrompe brutalement:

-Merci mais on est capables de se présenter toute seule, ma soeur s'appelle Isabel et je suis Katherine. MacDougall.

Un silence suivit ses paroles. Lindsey s'empressa de le briser en leur demandant dans quelle maison elles préféraient aller.

\- Serpentard dit Lily sur un ton oscillant entre interrogation et affirmation.

Second silence. Plus lourd encore.

\- Serpentard ? Reprit Lindsey. Oh, tu... Tu es une sang pur alors ?

\- Nan... Je suis une née moldue...

Troisième silence. Plus oppressant encore que le précédent. Lily échangea des regards avec Bridget qui l'encouragea d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Ça pose un problème ?

\- Non non... En théorie non aucun mais... Tu n'as aucune chance de te retrouver à Serpentard en étant née moldue. Enfin en toute logique. Les maisons sont fondées à partir des caractères des 4 fondateurs de Poudlard. Et Salazar Serpentard était... Il voulait interdire l'entrée à l'école à tous les nés-moldus. Et leur éducation aussi. Il pensait que leur sang était sale je crois... Et ces idées se sont propagées au sein de sa maison depuis toujours... Serpentard n'est pas une mauvaise maison. Loin de là, ils ont des qualités indéniables mais... Disons juste que c'est très très loin d'être la maison parfaite pour un né-moldu...

Lily prit le temps d'assimiler toutes ses informations avant de poursuivre :

\- Et Gryffondor ? Un... Quelqu'un m'a dit qu'elle ne recevait que les gens stupides, ou ceux qui n'entraient pas dans les autres maisons.

Ce fut toujours et encore Lindsey qui lui répondit

\- Gryffondor est une bonne maison ! D'un certain point de vue, on va toujours dans une maison car on ne "rentre" pas dans les autres... Mais si, les Gryffondors peuvent être rusés, intelligents ou loyaux. Ils sont Gryffondors parce qu'ils ont aussi et surtout un vrai courage.

Son air sérieux s'échappa brusquement, comme si elle venait de s'en rendre compte, et un large sourire éclaira ses lèvres.

-En tout cas c'est trop cool que l'on soit toute réunies ensemble ici ! Comme ça, aucune de nous ne se retrouvera seule ! Il faut qu'on reste toujours ensemble et unies toute l'année !

Alice se leva d'un bond.

\- Mince Sever, Seveur, Servus... Sev ! Lily on l'a oublié ! Il faut absolument qu'on y retourne ! Viens Bridget !

\- Aaaaaaah oui ! Il faut que je le revois, j'ai quelque chose de très important à lui dire ! S'exclama Katherine à la surprise générale.

Toutes les quatres se dirigèrent donc vers la sortie et Katherine, voyant que sa soeur n'était pas décider à sortir et ne semblait d'ailleurs rien comprendre, la leva de force en tentant d'être discrète.

Une fois éloignées, Katherine se tourna vers Alice.

\- Je suis désolée je n'ai aucune idée de qui est "Sev'" mais j'ai sauté sur l'occasion pour m'échapper. J'essayais depuis tout à l'heure et elle n'arrêtait pas de me retenir par tous les moyens possibles.

\- Ce n'est rien, à vrai dire j'ai jamais parlé avec euh... Son ami. Dit-elle en désignant Lily. Mais Lindsey m'a fait sérieusement flipper avec ses trucs de paix et amitié pour toujours, je cherchais juste un excuse pour que l'on puisse s'enfuir. Un peu plus et elle nous faisait signer un pacte.

\- Ou mélanger notre sang... Conclut Bridget.

Lily partageait également leur avis. Elle n'avait rien contre les groupes, au contraire, mais dans celui-ci elle s'était sentie enfermée. Le groupe était en train de se former et il était clair qu'elle n'y avait pas sa place. Et puis, elle avait Severus qui comptait plus que n'importe quel groupe à ses yeux.

Seule Isabel semblait encore sceptique.

\- C'est Severus, Alice. Et d'ailleurs je vais le rejoindre on se voit après ?

\- Oui oui bien sûr, vas-y !

OoOoOoOo

\- Alors prêt à aller à Poudlard, Sev ?

Un sourire anima subitement les lèvres de son meilleur ami, en la voyant arriver.

\- Plus que jamais ! D'ailleurs, je crois qu'on arrive bientôt !

Leurs habituelles conversations remplies d'excitation reprirent sur le reste du voyage et le sujet perturbateur fut soigneusement évité.

* * *

Voilà c'est tout (et déjà beaucoup) pour ce début !

J'espère que vous avez aimé, j'attends vos retours avec impatience !

Et j'aimerais savoir :

 **Quels sont vos pronostics pour la répartition des personnages (surtout les nouveaux) ?**

 **Et que pensez vous de ses nouveaux personnages même si on ne les a pas encore beaucoup vu ?**

La suite dans une semaine !


	2. Répartition

Saluut ! Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette fanfic !

Comme promis il est moins long que le précédent.

On se retrouve en bas :)

 **Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire et quelques personnages m'appartiennent, le reste est à J-K Rowling

 **Merci à ma bêta : Léa !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Répartition**

Le reste du voyage se déroula dans une bonne ambiance et ils arrivèrent avec joie à Poudlard.

Ils descendirent du train, et furent appelés par un homme d'une taille incroyable. Lily songea que s'ils étaient accueillis par quelqu'un qui lui semblait aussi exceptionnel , elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises…

Ils durent prendre des barques pour rejoindre le château. Alice et Bridget proposèrent de partager la leur avec Lily et Severus. Ce dernier grommela un peu mais fini par accepter au bonheur de Lily.

Les filles scrutaient le lac pour tenter d'apercevoir les créatures qui pouvaient y vivre. Cette appréhension disparut soudainement à la vue du château. Lily avait tenté de l'imaginer des centaines de fois, mais elle n'aurait jamais pu réussir.

Il trônait en haut d'un immense rocher comme s'il en sortait. Avec la nuit, les salles allumées ressortaient comme des petites torches. Celles-ci permettaient de distinguer des centaines de tours qui semblaient toucher le ciel. Il était si imposant que Lily ne pût en détacher ses yeux avant que la barque ne percute la rive opposé.

oOoOoOo

Ils attendaient dans une petite salle adjacente depuis un petit moment. Du moins depuis assez longtemps pour que tous aient déjà eu l'envie de fuir. Lorsqu'enfin le professeur McGonagall revint les chercher et leur ouvrit la porte.

Ils traversèrent la Grande Salle, les yeux des autres élèves rivés sur eux. Lily sentait ses jambes trembler.

Quatres immenses tables étaient disposés en longueur devant une petite estrade. Des bougies flottaient au dessus et Lily se surprit a espérer que la cire ne retombe pas sur les élèves.

En relevant un peu plus les yeux elle crut qu'il n'y avait pas de toit. Mais Severus lui chuchota qu'il s'agissait d'un toit magique qui représentait le ciel avec exactitude. Puis il lança un regard assuré à la table des Serpentard et Lily tenta de faire de même. Mais les paroles de Lindsey restaient gravées dans son esprit et tournaient en boucle. Pourtant il fallait qu'elle aille à Serpentard ! C'était ce qu'elle voulait ! Alors pourquoi l'idée d'aller dans une autre maison ne la gênait plus ?

Elle fut coupée dans ses réflexions par quelqu'un qui s'était mis à chanter. Elle sursauta et regarda autour d'elle. Personne ne chantait. Personne à part un chapeau rapiécé qui trônait sur un tabouret. Tout était normal. Un chapeau chantait mais apparemment tout allait bien. Il lui faudra vraiment un temps pour s'adapter. Celui-ci présenta toutes les maisons et elle tenta de s'identifier dans la description de Serpentard.

La chanson terminée, le professeur McGonnagall leur expliqua comment ils allaient être répartis et Lily sentit ses jambes trembler de plus belle. C'était ce chapeau qui allait décider de son avenir ? Lui qui allait donner réponse à toute les questions qu'elle se posait ? Elle mettait donc un tournant décisif de sa vie entre les mains d'un chapeau chanteur. Rien de mieux pour démarrer l'année !

Ce fut Lindsey, qu'elle avait rencontrée dans le train, qui du se prêter en premier à cet exercice. Tout le monde était terrifié et elle devait l'être encore plus mais elle garda une certaine classe que Lily lui admira. Elle fut répartit à Serdaigle.

Ceux-ci se levèrent et l'acclamèrent pendant qu'elle rejoignait la table d'un pas aérien.

Quelque élèves passèrent ensuite puis Black, Sirius fut appelé. Au prononcement de son nom, toute la Grande Salle se figea et se fut dans un silence écrasant qu'il rejoignit le tabouret en gardant la tête haute. Lily le reconnut alors comme l'un des garçons rencontrés dans le train au début de son voyage.

Le choixpeau mit du temps à se décider avant de clamer :

\- GRYFFONDOR !

Et pourtant ce ne fut pas vers cette maison que tous les yeux se tournèrent mais vers la table Serpentard. Il y eut un grand moment de silence durant lequel personne n'osa dire quoi que ce soit. Black retira doucement le chapeau de sa tête avec un air indifférent. Même le professeur McGonnagall le regardait avec un étonnement à peine dissimulé.

Puis doucement deux élèves de Gryffondor roux se levèrent et se mirent à applaudir. D'autres suivirent et la bonne ambiance regagna la grande salle.

La répartition reprit et seule Crystal, la fille aux cheveux presque blancs parut triste de sa répartition à savoir Pouffsouffle. La maison en elle-même ne semblait pas la déranger mais elle ne détachait pas son regard de Lindsey.

\- Evans Lily !

Elle avançait en tremblant et elle se demanda un instant ce qu'il se passerait si elle venait à tomber devant tout le monde. Pourtant ce ne fut pas le cas et le chapeau masqua ses yeux.

-Humm, je vois une envie indécise d'aller à Serpentard …

Le chapeau était il en train de lui parler ? Oui ? Dans sa tête ? _Abadakor._

-Tu as bien fait de douter, Serpentard n'est pas une maison pour toi…. Je vois de l'intelligence, de la loyauté mais avant tout… du courage… Oui Serpentard n'est vraiment pas pour toi, tu seras bien mieux mieux à….

\- GRYFFONDOR !

Le dernier mot résonna dans la salle entière. Les Gryffondors l'acclamèrent et elle se sentit bien. Elle chercha Severus et le trouva, l'air désespéré. Voir son ami si mal lui retourna le ventre. Elle lui fit un pauvre sourire et rejoignit la table de sa nouvelle maison.

Quelqu'un lui fit de la place et elle s'assit, avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de Sirius Black. Elle revit ce qu'ils avaient fait à Severus dans le train et lui tourna résolument le dos.

Avec joie, Alice ne tarda pas à la rejoindre à la table des Gryffondors et fut suivi de Lupin Remus à qui elles avaient un peu parlé dans le train.

Puis les « Mac » commencèrent à être répartis. Ainsi Marlene McKinnon et Mary MacDonnald prirent le chemin de la table des Gryffondors et les jumelles MacDougall celui de la tables des Serdaigles.

Black accueilla avec joie ses compagnons de voyage Pettigrow Peter et le garçon a lunettes qui s'appelait Potter James.

Lorsque Severus rejoignit le tabouret à son tour, Lily eut l'espoir que le choixpeau l'envoie à Gryffondor. L'attente ne fut pas longue et comme c'était malheureusement prévu, Severus rejoignit Serpentard.

Bridget s'avança vers le choixpeau en lançant un regard serein à Alice. Celle-ci l'encouragea d'un sourire et commença à lui faire de la place sur le banc des Gryffondors. Mais le choixpeau après une longue réflexion s'exclama

\- SERPENTARD !

Ce fut le regard paniqué et presqu'au ralentit que Bridget rejoignit sa nouvelle maison.

-Mais elle est née moldue. .. Et à Serpentard… Non non il doit y avoir une erreur. … ne cessait de murmurer Alice au coin des lèvres.

Lily se sentit soudainement chanceuse d'être assise autour de cette table là...

* * *

Voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre !

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, j'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu !

On se retrouve Samedi prochain !


	3. Histoires familiales

Bonjouur, ici le 3ème Chapitre !

Un grand merci à **KoalaV, LeaPlume, PessimistHallows** et **luciechoi** pour suivrent et/ou avoir mis mon histoire en favoris !

On se retrouve en bas :)

 **Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire et quelques personnages m'appartiennent, le reste est à J-K Rowling

 **Merci à ma bêta : Léa !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Histoires familiales**

Les assiettes avaient été remplies et vidées un certain nombre de fois déjà, et Lily évitait toujours soigneusement de parler avec Black, Potter ou Pettigrow. Cependant ceux-ci n'arrêtaient pas de dire des bêtises pour divertir la galerie et Lily ne pouvait rarement s'empêcher de sourire…

La conversation revint vers Black lorsque Marlene McKinnon lui demanda comment il s'appelait.

« - Tu étais où pendant la répartition ? C'est Sirius Black ! S'exclama Pettigrow.

\- Je peux encore me présenter seul Peter, Sirius Black pour vous servir. »

Lily soupira et Marlene haussa les sourcils.

« - Black ? Comme dans la noble et…

\- Très Ancienne Maison des Black reconnu pour ses pâtisseries maison depuis 1788 et tout le tralala, oui. »

Lily fut la seule à rire à sa blague, les autres semblaient perdu dans leurs pensées. Ce fut Mary Macdonald qui rompit le silence :

« - Tu t'es trompé de maison ?

\- Non je me suis trompé de famille. »

Lily n'avait jamais vu Black aussi sérieux. Il ne voulait apparemment vraiment pas être associé au membre de sa famille.

James la regarda et, faisant référence au fait qu'elle avait ri et participé à la conversation lui demanda :

« - Tiens, t'es plus fâché toi ? »

Elle prit un temps de réflexion mais après tout elle trouvait ça ridicule d'être brouillé avec quelqu'un de sa maison et de son année alors que celle-ci n'avait même pas encore débuté. Et cette histoire de famille l'intriguait.

« - Je n'oublie pas ce que vous avez fait à Severus, mais je trouve stupide de débuter sur de mauvaises bases… Je suis Lily Evans. C'est quoi cette histoire de Noble et Très Ancienne Pâtisserie ou je ne sais quoi ? »

James éclata de rire et Sirius la dévisagea avant de lui demander si elle était née moldue. Ce à quoi Lily opina.

« - Je me fais brûler de la tapisserie familiale si quelqu'un apprend que je sympathise avec des nés-moldus... »

Severus lui avait pourtant dit que ça ne faisait pas de différence… Elle faillit lui dire qu'elle comprenait même si elle était blessée… Mais Black la coupa avant :

« - Quelle douce idée en perspective ! Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de parler avec une née-moldue… »

Puis il lui raconta rapidement l'histoire de sa famille et Lily eu une pensée pour Bridget.

« -Tout bien réfléchis, je ne serais pas enlevé de la tapisserie puisque le caveau familial sera rempli avant que quiconque ne puisse l'atteindre ! »

Potter tiqua, encore plus vite que Lily.

« -Tu vas les tuer ? Demanda t-il en s'éloignant légèrement de Black.

\- C'est déjà fait !

\- Quoi ?! Comment ?!

\- Quand le choixpeau ma envoyé à Gryffondor et quand j'ai osé parler et devenir ami avec un _Potter_ ! »

Le fait que Sirius l'ai appelé comme étant un ami sembla toucher Potter et tous deux se tapèrent dans les mains pour _fêter_ la bonne blague de Black.

Lorsque le banquet se termina, elle suivit les préfets de sa maison. Alice tentait désespérément t'atteindre le regard de Bridget qui gardait le sien rivé sur ses chaussures. Alice finit par l'appeler lorsque leurs rangs se croisèrent et Bridget lui lança un regard totalement paniqué avant de disparaître de leur champ de vision dans un flot vert et argent.

\- Serpentard n'est pas si terrible non ? Elle ne va pas y être mal ? Demanda Lily d'une petite voix en tentant de s'en persuader elle-même.

\- J'espère que toutes ces rumeurs sont fausses….

\- Donc voici la grosse Dame. Derrière ce portrait se trouve l'accès à votre salle commune. Pour le franchir il suffit de donner le mot de passe… La coupa la préfète .

Celle-ci continua son discours puis finit par leur ouvrir l'accès.

Leur dortoir leur avait été indiqué, leurs affaires étaient posées et Lily s'imprégnait encore du charme des lieux. Elles étaient 4 dans leurs dortoirs : Alice, Lily, Marlene et Mary. Elles étaient toutes couchées bien que l'heure ne soit pas si tardive. Le silence fut rompu par Alice qui proposa qu'elles se présentent chacune leur tour afin de mieux se connaître. Heureuse de mettre fin au malaise qui régnait, Marlene et Lily se prêtèrent volontiers au jeu.

\- Je commence, je m'appelle Alice, je suis fille unique… Je viens d'une famille de sorcier, je suis ravie d'être chez les Gryffondors et j'ai hâte que l'année démarre ! À toi Lily !

\- OK, alors je suis Lily, née moldue, j'ai une sœur…, sa voix se brisa légèrement elle ferma les yeux un instant, se reprit et continua : Et je suis ravie d'être à Poudlard tout simplement !

\- Marlene, Sang pur également. Je suis loin d'être fille unique je comptabilise 5 frères et sœurs au total et je suis ravie d'avoir enfin la paix !

Lily sourit à Marlene bien que celle-ci ne pouvait la voir depuis son lit. Puis le silence revint, Mary, qui était logiquement censée poursuivre ne dit pas un mot.

Marlene décida de l'encourager à parler.

\- Allez Mary à toi !

\- Ok… Je m'appelle Mary Macdonald mais ça vous le savez déjà …Je suis une …. Sang mêlé.

Les deux derniers mots avaient été prononcés si vite que Lily avait eu de la peine à les entendre.

\- D'accord très bien…. Dit Alice cherchant vraisemblablement à la relancer. Tu as une sœur ? Ou un frère ?

Au rayon de la lune, Lily vit sa bouche s'ouvrir et se refermer comme celle d'un poisson.

\- Oui j'ai. … j'ai. .. un frère.

\- Quel âge a-t-il ?

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Mary.

\- Il a 3 ans de plus que moi.

Sans doute encouragé par ce bon début, Marlene relança :

\- Il est comment ?

\- Il… il était… super gentil et protecteur…

Sa voix dérailla. Elle toussota pour le masquer. Marlene se rendant compte de sa bêtise tenta de rattraper le coup en lui demandant subitement quel était son prénom. Son acte n'eut pas la conséquence attendue, l'effet fut même inverse. Sa voix était totalement brisée bien qu'elle tenta de le cacher lorsqu'elle répondit :

\- Je ne sais pas… Je ne m'en souviens pas...

* * *

C'est la fin de ce chapitre !

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !

La semaine prochaine les personnages auront avancé de deux semaines,

A Samedi !


	4. Réveil difficile

Hey !

Je poste ce chapitre Vendredi au lieu de Samedi car je ne pourrais pas demain.

Merci beaucoup à **Aliena** pour sa review ! Comme tu es une Guest je te réponds ici :

 **Aliena :** Aha on en découvre un peu plus sur Mary et Bridget dans ce chapitre :) Encore merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes encouragements, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

On se retrouve en bas :)

 **Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire et quelques personnages m'appartiennent, le reste est à J-K Rowling

 **Merci à ma bêta : Léa !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Réveil** **difficile**

\- Ils ont failli faire exploser la tour, Marlene ! Ce n'est pas _marrant._

\- Au moins ça nous fait un peu d'action dès le matin !

L'année scolaire avait débuté depuis 2 semaines et le trio Potter, Black et Pettigrow avait sans doute déjà fait plus de bêtises que n'importe quel élève de septième année. Ce matin, ils avaient réveillé toute la tour de Gryffondor en faisant _accidentellement_ exploser des feux d'artifices. Ils étaient passés à deux doigts d'être les responsables de la destruction d'une tour ancestrale, et au passage du meurtre d'une soixantaine d'élèves. Mais ça n'avait pas eu l'air de les déranger plus que ça puisque ces idiots n'arrêtaient pas de rire.

Lily avait pourtant décidé de repartir du bon pied avec eux. Mais ils n'avaient pas cessé d'insulter Severus, et Lily détestait la manière dont _toutes_ les filles les regardaient. On aurait dit les huitièmes merveilles du monde.

Marlene, Mary, Lily et Alice descendirent dans la Grande salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner sans arrêter de débattre à ce sujet.

\- Hey ! Lança Alice à Frank Londubat, un deuxième année déjà attablé. Elle passa derrière lui et lui piqua au passage le croissant dans lequel il allait mordre.

\- Alice ! Tu sais que les croissants sont de l'autre côté de la table ?! Ce qui signifie que j'ai dû faire tout le tour pour en avoir un et tu viens de me voler ! C'est inadmissible enfin ! Fit-il d'un air faussement outré.

Alice avait déjà englouti le croissant et regardait Frank avec un air innocent

\- Je te le rendrais bien mais…

\- Je ne préfère pas…

Ils rigolèrent ensemble et Alice se retourna vers ses amies.

Alice et Frank se connaissaient depuis toujours, leurs parents étant de très bons amis. Lily l'aimait bien, il était extrêmement gentil.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas comment ces bougies peuvent voler, elles sont sous un enchantement éternel ? Demanda Lily en fixant les bougies.

\- Moi ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi on est pas en train de fondre sous leur cire ! Lui répondit Mary qui, bien qu'elle soit sang-mêlée, était aussi perdue que Lily sur le domaine magique.

\- Tu ne vas pas t'en plaindre quand même ! Rigola Marlene

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée du courrier, Mary soupira et commença à faire de la place sur la table. L'instant d'après, un hibou déposait un carton devant elle et elle le poussa dans un coin sans même le regarder.

Marlene fronça les sourcils

\- Ta mère t'envoie des vêtements tous les jours ? Alors qu'on ne met que des uniformes ici ?

Mary se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

Tous les matins elle recevait un carton de la part de sa mère et elle leur avait dit qu'il s'agissait de vêtements mais le carton paraissait trop lourd pour ça. Les filles n'étaient pas dupes, mais elles n'avaient pas insisté.

Elles commençaient par une heure d'histoire de la magie avec Poufsouffle . Lily s'était retrouvée à côté de Crystal. Celle-ci rendait un peu triste Lily car elle était un peu exclue de son « groupe d'amies » Elle appartenait au groupe gouverné par Lindsey (qui comprenait toutes les Serdaigles, certaines Poufsouffles et Serpentardes de leur année, et d'autres de deuxième année.), mais Crystal était toujours mise à l'écart. Et malgré les nombreuses propositions des Gryffondors, elle préférait toujours rester avec la troupe de Lindsey.

Comme d'habitude en Histoire de la Magie, toute la classe luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts sauf Black qui ne se gênait pas pour dormir. Mais pour une fois, Lily avait envie de parler. Or Crystal n'était pas des plus bavardes.

\- Alors Poufsouffle c'est… bien ?

Crystal se retourna vers elle l'air un peu surpris.

\- Oui, oui je suppose. Tout le monde est vraiment gentil là-bas… J'ai peur que ce ne soit pas la même chose dans toutes les maisons…

\- Pourtant le jour de la Répartition tu avais l'air... déçue...

\- Oh non, pas déçue de Poufsouffle non… J'ai juste… perdu quelque chose qui m'était très cher ce jour-là. ..

Ces yeux se perdirent dans le vague, et Lily réfléchit à ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Elle avait hâte de retrouver Severus pour lui parler de tout ça. Tous les soirs, ils se retrouvaient dans une des salles vides pour discuter. Ils se racontaient tout et l'un comme l'autre adoraient ces moments. Ils parlaient, riaient, comparaient les maisons, inventaient des potions et riaient encore. Oui, Lily avait vraiment hâte d'être ce soir.

oOoOoOoO

La récréation venait de sonner et Alice et Lily avaient retrouvé Bridget dans la cour Nord. Elles passaient beaucoup de temps ensembles, Bridget ayant du mal à se faire des amis à Serpentard.

\- Elles sont gentilles … Mais je n'arrive pas à être naturelle avec elles… Peut-être que ça viendra…

\- Oui sûrement, ne t'inquiète pas tu es quelqu'un de formidable, la réconforta Alice.

Bridget eut un grand sourire aux lèvres. Lily poursuivit en même temps qu'un groupe de Serpentard les dépassaient :

\- Rassure moi, toi non plus tu ne comprends pas tout ? Comme je suis née-moldue je passe mon temps à être étonnée de tout et…

\- Pourquoi devrais-je être étonnée de quoi que ce soit ? Je ne suis pas née-moldue moi ! La coupa brusquement Bridget.

Alice fronça les sourcils.

\- Alors là, il va falloir que tu m'expliques…

Bridget attendit un peu avant de répondre,

\- J'ai eu peur que les Serpentards nous entendent, ils… ne savent pas que je suis née-moldue…

\- Attends, quoi ?!

\- Ils pensent que je suis Sang-mêlée ! Et que tous les sorciers de ma famille sont allés à Serpentard… Et que mon père est un grand fabriquant de potion…

Il y eut un instant de silence. Stupéfaite, Lily ne savait pas quoi dire. Ce fut Alice qui exprima sa pensée à voix haute.

\- Je rêve ou tu t'es inventée une vie ?

\- S'il te plaît Alice ! Tu n'étais pas là ! A peine étais-je sur le banc des Serpentards que j'entendais déjà des critiques sur les gens comme elle ! Dit-elle en pointant Lily du menton.

Cela eut le don de faire sortir celle-ci de son mutisme.

\- Pardon ? Les gens comme moi ? Les gens comme toi aussi je te signale !

\- Et Bridget, même si on peut comprendre que tu changes ton « statut de sang », pourquoi inventer tout ça sur ta famille ?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas…

Alice la dévisagea.

\- Et après tu t'étonnes de ne pas réussir à être naturelle ?

* * *

Voilààà, la semaine prochaine on se retrouve Samedi !

Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis,

A Samedi !


	5. Mauvaise rencontre

Bonjouur !

Merciii beaucoup à **JLTrashFGIrl, aufildesmots2016** et **Win Lockwood** pour suivre et/ou avoir mis mon histoire en favoris !

Et encore un GRAND merci à **Aliena** pour ta review, ça fait chaud au coeur !

 **Aliena :** Je mets quelques indices sur la vie de Mary un peu partout, à toi d'essayer de les décrypter ;) Merci, en plus Bridget arrivait déjà à Serpentard avec une mauvaise vision alors c'est d'autant plus difficile de s'intégrer ! En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise !

On se retrouve en bas :)

 **Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire et quelques personnages m'appartiennent, le reste est à J-K Rowling

 **Merci à ma bêta : Léa !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Mauvaise rencontre**

Elles attaquaient leur deuxième heure de Botanique avec Serdaigle et Lily sentait son attention décliner. Septembre avait amené des jours ensoleillés qui se faisaient ressentir dans les serres de Botanique.

\- Mettez-vous par groupe de 4 !

Alice et Lily étaient parties rejoindre Mary et Marlene mais les jumelles McDougall les bloquèrent. Elles se retrouvèrent donc toutes les quatre.

\- Quoi vos supers amies ne vous suffisent plus ? Demanda Alice aux jumelles d'un ton ennuyé.

\- Elles ? On ne les supporte pas ! Déjà qu'on doit partager notre dortoir avec deux d'entre elles dont la « reine »...

\- Oui, on n'avait aucune envie de les supporter la journée aussi. Vous voyez l'aperçu que vous avez eu dans le train ? Et bien c'est ça tous les jours ! On a trouvé un moyen de s'échapper alors on en a profité.

\- Pardon au fait, que vous soyez obligées d'être avec nous, mais on n'en pouvait plus.

Lily et Alice échangèrent un regard.

\- Pas de problème, vous pouvez rester avec nous si vous voulez.

\- Avec plaisir !

L'heure de Botanique se déroula dans une bonne ambiance, les jumelles se révélant être des camarades surprenantes. Encore plus que ce que Lily pensait.

Lorsque le cours prit fin, elles furent rejointes par Mary et Marlene qui acceptèrent vite Katherine et Isabel. Alors qu'elles discutaient, elles furent interrompues par un Serpentard à la voix hautaine :

\- Décalez-vous les commères vous me bloquez le passage.

Lily vérifia, il avait largement la place de passer à côté, même avec le groupe qui le suivait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut celui-là ? S'écria Alice

\- J'ai une super idée, tu passes à côté ! Ça va aller ou c'est trop dur à comprendre pour toi ? Lui demanda Katherine qui était la plus proche du Serpentard.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et prit le bras de Katherine pour la décaler, celle-ci lui retira immédiatement en s'écriant :

\- Ne me touche pas !

\- Oh, pardon je t'ai outré mon chou ?

Katherine allait riposter mais Isabel lui tint le bras en lui soufflant que c'était inutile.

\- Bien. Et celui-là comme vous l'appelez, c'est Thomas Wilkes. Certaines de vous doivent connaître mon nom.

\- Mon père m'a parlé du tien, dit Marlene les sourcils froncés.

\- Oui nous aussi m'man nous en a parlé, souffla Isabel du coin des lèvres en s'adressant plus à sa sœur qu'à Wilkes.

Celui-ci arborait un petit sourire en les écoutant, sourire qui agaça Katherine.

\- Pourquoi tu souris ? Il n'y a rien dont tu peux être fier.

Il s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsque soudainement il se prit un _poisson._ Il redressa vivement la tête en cherchant d'où celui-ci pouvait provenir. C'est alors qu'il s'en prit un autre, en plein visage. Il se retourna vivement, le visage dégoulinant et cracha aux autres :

\- C'est bon les gars, on part de là.

Il y eut un moment pendant lequel les filles restèrent silencieuses, stupéfaites de ce qui venait d'arriver. Aucune d'elles n'avait compris.

La clé du mystère leur fut dévoilée quand Potter, Black et Pettigrow apparurent. Black et Potter avaient des poissons sortis tout droit du lac qui flottaient à proximité de leurs baguettes.

\- Des demoiselles en détresse ? Demanda Black

\- On est toujours là pour vous secourir, finit Potter.

Les deux arboraient un sourire charmeur. Toutes les filles sourirent à leur arrivée sauf Lily qui leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Remettez ces pauvres poissons dans le lac.

\- Vos désirs sont des ordres miss Evans !

OoOoOOO

Lily suçotait sa plume du bout des lèvres. Elle était dans la bibliothèque avec Remus Lupin. Elle lui avait parlé pour la première fois dans le train et, un jour où la bibliothèque était remplie, elle s'était retrouvée à sa table. Le hasard fait bien les choses puisque depuis, ils allaient toujours à la bibliothèque ensemble. Il était rêveur, drôle et surtout d'une gentillesse sans pareil. Mais depuis le début de l'année il était très souvent seul ce qui attristait beaucoup Lily. Comme il était à Gryffondor, ses camarades de dortoirs étaient le super trio et ceux-ci ne semblaient pas lui porter une quelconque attention.

Il releva les yeux de son devoir.

\- Je connais ce regard, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

\- Tu me connais depuis deux semaines ! Comment tu peux savoir ce que signifient mes regards aussi bien ?

\- Que veux-tu, je suis comportementaliste spécialisé en Lily Evans.

Elle fit une moue.

\- Potter et Black on fait léviter ces poissons tout à l'heure…

\- Oui j'ai vu ça. .. Et alors ?

\- Quel sortilège ont-ils utilisé ?

\- Ben un _Wingardium Leviosa_ logiquement

Lily soupira : son tracas se trouvait là.

\- Oui mais on ne l'a pas encore vu en cours ! On a encore fait que de la théorie !

\- Ça n'a pas eu l'air de les déranger… murmura Remus rêveusement avec un sourire que Lily ne lui connaissait pas.

OoOoOOO

\- Pourquoi tu _rigoles_ Sev' ? Tu l'aurais vu celui-là avec son air suffisant !

Lily et Severus étaient assis face à face sur deux tables d'une salle vide. Lily lui racontait l'incident du matin et Severus ne s'était pas retenu pour _rire._ Alors que Lily ne voyait pas de quoi il pouvait rire.

\- Oui d'ailleurs ça m'étonne, j'ai croisé Thomas tout à l'heure et il avait l'air en forme, alors qu'après un évènement comme celui-ci c'est rare que tu les laisses partir en vie…

Lily eut un petit rire avant de continuer sur la lancée de Severus.

\- Y'avait trop de témoin… Tu sais ce que c'est après quand tu t'attaques à quelqu'un ! La paperasse et tout… fit-elle d'une voix faussement ennuyé.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice et éclatèrent de rire. Lily était soulagée que rien n'ait changé entre eux après leur arrivée à Poudlard.

\- Ce qui est ironique c'est que Thomas n'est pas vraiment comme ça avec nous, je l'aime bien moi. Il s'est auto-élu leader de notre année mais il ne nous prend pas de haut.

Lily fronça les sourcils.

\- Bizarre… D'ailleurs je m'inquiète pour Bridget…. Elle a du mal à se faire des amis à Serpentard, j'ai peur qu'elle finisse par faire des choses bêtes…

\- Bridget… Elle ne parle pas beaucoup... Mais j'irai lui parler si tu veux. Rajouta-t-il en voyant l'air soucieux de Lily.

Celle-ci lui répondit par son plus beau sourire.

Jamais la salle n'avait été le théâtre d'autant de rire que cette soirée-là.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !

Une petite review ?

A Samedi prochaiiiiinnn !


	6. Boulettes de papier

Hello !

Merciiiiiiiiiii à **ChoupieChup's** et **Feux-follet** pour suivre et/ou avoir mis mon histoire en favoris !

Et un deuxième très grand merci à **LeaPlume, ChoupieChup's** et **Feux-follet** pour leurs très belles reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir ! :D

On se retrouve en bas :)

 **Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire et quelques personnages m'appartiennent, le reste est à J-K Rowling

 **Merci à ma bêta : Léa !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Boulettes de papier**

Les Gryffondors avaient rejoint Bridget et elles s'apprêtaient à sortir de la Grande Salle après leurs petits déjeuners. Seule Mary manquait à l'appel ce qui inquiétait beaucoup Lily.

Aux portes de la Grande Salle se tenaient les jumelles MacDougall. Isabel leur faisait des grands signes.

\- Les filles ! J'ai croisé Mary ce matin elle m'a dit de vous dire de ne pas vous inquiéter, que vous pouviez aller manger sans elle, commença Isabel lorsque le groupe fut arrivé à sa hauteur. Elle a mangé tôt ce matin parce qu'elle voulait passer la matinée avec Liam, vous savez, le Serdaigle de quatrième année avec qui elle est devenue amie.. Donc voilà !

En effet, depuis quelque temps, Mary était devenue très amie avec Liam O'Malley. Un jour, il était arrivé en retard en cours parce qu'il avait aidé Mary à se repérer dans le château. Celle-ci s'était sentie tellement coupable qu'elle n'avait pas arrêté d'aller le voir pour s'excuser et depuis ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble.

\- Isa, quand est-ce que Mary t'a demandé de nous dire ça ?

\- Ce matin, elle ne voulait pas que vous vous inquiétiez en mangeant.

\- Tu es au courant qu'on a déjà mangé ? Et qu'on s'est inquiétées ? Lui demanda Lily en riant.

Isabel haussa les épaules.

\- Mieux vaut tard que jamais.

Le groupe rigola et Katherine fit un demi-tour brusque pour sortir de la Grande Salle avec les autres. Si brusquement qu'elle percuta quelqu'un.

\- Pardon, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Celui-ci se transforma en grimace lorsqu'elle reconnut la personne en face d'elle.

\- Ou pas. Ajouta t-elle.

Thomas Wilkes lui offrit un sourire des plus faux.

\- Pourquoi mon chou ? On oublie la politesse ?

\- Ne. M'appelle. Pas. _Mon chou_

\- Ne me donne pas d'ordre, je suppose que tu te souviens de qui je suis _._

Katherine dévisagea un instant le Serpentard en faisant mine de réfléchir.

\- Bien sûr que je m'en souviens, c'est Tom Willy n'est pas ?

Il lui jeta un regard assassin.

\- C'est Thomas Wilkes.

\- Wow ! J'avais réussi à avoir le diminutif de ton prénom tu devrais déjà être heureux ! Comme tu le vois j'ai une très mauvaise mémoire de ce qui est inutile.

Comme il ne répondit pas, Katherine tourna les talons.

\- À bientôt _mon chou._

\- Au revoir _Tom._ Lui répondit-elle avec un sourire victorieux.

\- Pffff pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il y ait des gens comme _lui_?

Lily haussa les épaules.

\- Ça va, il est hautain mais il n'est pas si méchant que ça. Dit-elle en se remémorant ce que Severus lui avait dit.

\- Oui, vous ne connaissez pas son grand frère, il passe son temps à se balader dans la salle commune de Serpentard, en montrant à tout le monde à quel point il a suivi la voie de son père. Il me colle des frissons. Murmura Bridget.

\- La voie de son père ?

\- Le côté sombre quoi… éclaira Marlene.

\- Pfffff pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il y ait un mauvais côté ?

Personne ne répondit à Alice et Katherine relança la conversation :

\- Et _Tom_ ?

\- Tôt ou tard, il les rejoindra… s'enquit Marlene

Katherine hocha doucement la tête, les yeux dans le vague.

OoOoOoOoOo

Elles commençaient avec un cours d'histoire de la magie commun avec les Poufsouffles. Les quatre Gryffondors s'y rendaient donc tranquillement en discutant lorsque Lily fut soudainement happée en arrière.

\- Ce sac à l'air lourd ! Laisse-moi le porter ! Lui dit alors Black qui lui tenait le bras.

Potter arriva derrière lui

\- Mais non enfin Sirius, laisse-moi faire, tu risques de ne pas atteindre la salle avec deux sacs alors que moi…

Lily les fixait, stupéfaite.

\- Enlève cette surprise de ton visage tu es si belle sans…

\- Non moi je dis que tu es toujours belle.

\- Tes yeux sont magnifiques dis donc !

\- Et tes tâches de rousseurs te donnent une tête A-DO-RABLE

Lily les stoppa brusquement.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous trafiquez encore ?

Ils la regardèrent tous les deux avec un sourire charmeur.

\- Mais rien enfin Lily-chérie !

\- Quelle horreur de dire ça !

Elle les fixa un instant avant de lâcher un « ok, donc vous êtes devenu fous, très bien » et de tourner les talons.

OoOoOoOoOoO

« _Lily, Lily,_

 _Ma douce Lily,_

 _Mon cœur, mon hirondelle,_

 _Tu es d'une beauté sans pareille,_

 _Tu es le soleil de mes journées,_

 _Et la lune de mes nuits,_

 _Ma lumière dans l'obscurité,_

 _La plus belle dans ma vie. »_

 _-SB_

 _« Ma chère Lily,_

 _Mon ange ici,_

 _La seule chose qui me taraude,_

 _C'est de savoir si dans ces yeux émeraudes,_

 _Un jour j'y verrais le reflet de l'amour que je te porte,_

 _Si pour l'instant la haine l'emporte,_

 _Un jour l'amour triomphera,_

 _Et je serais là,_

 _Je t'attendais le temps qu'il faudra,_

 _Ne l'oublie pas. »_

 _-JP_

Lily regarda un instant les deux lettres qu'elle venait de se faire lancer sous forme de boulettes sur sa table. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'ils pouvaient manigancer mais ça l'inquiétait. Si elle ne découvrait pas rapidement ce que c'était, il risquait d'y avoir des morts.

Elle déchira un morceau de papier et écrit :

« _La poésie ce n'est définitivement pas pour vous. Laissez tomber ! »_

Elle leur envoya. Bien, là au moins elle devrait être tranquille pendant un moment.

Elle redirigea son attention sur le cours sur les premières formes de sorcellerie.

\- Au fait Lily, vous êtes toutes invitées à l'anniversaire de Lindsey. Lui chuchota Crystal.

Lily n'avait pas encore fait attention à elle à cause des bêtises des deux autres idiots.

\- Je suppose que si on est invitées, alors tout Poudlard l'est aussi. Répondit Lily en se tournant vers elle.

Elle regretta soudainement de ne pas avoir fait plus attention à elle. Crystal avait les yeux fatigués, entourés de larges cernes et même ses cheveux blonds presque blancs avaient perdus de leur éclat.

\- Crystal, tout va bien ?

\- Oui, oui… ne t'inquiète pas…

\- Le fait que tu me dises de ne pas m'inquiéter est justement une raison pour que je m'inquiète. Tu peux me parler tu sais. On ne se connaît pas vraiment mais peut-être que ce sera plus facile comme ça.

Crystal se mordit la lèvre.

\- Je ne te force à rien bien sûr, tu n'es pas obligé de me parler mais si ça peut te faire du bien…

Le silence régna pendant un moment puis Crystal ouvrit la bouche pour parler lorsqu'elle se prit une boulette de papier. Lily savait très bien d'où elle venait et elle jeta un regard assassin aux trois garçons qui étaient à bout de souffle tellement ils riaient.

\- Ne fait pas attention à eux. Dit-elle à Crystal.

Celle-ci hésita un instant avant de parler.

\- J'ai grandi avec Lindsey. Tu vois c'est le genre d'amie que tu trouves à 3 ans et que tu ne lâches jamais. Comme je suis fille unique et que ses frères sont plus vieux, on était devenues presque des sœurs. Toujours ensemble, en cours, en vacances, en week-end… Comme nos anniversaires sont proches, on les fêtait toujours en même temps. J'ai passé les plus beaux moments de ma vie à ses côtés. J'avais tellement hâte d'arriver à Poudlard ! Elle aussi mais apparemment pas pour les mêmes raisons. A peine arrivée dans le train, elle avait déjà une farandole de nouvelles amies ! Alors, en n'étant pas dans la même maison, je savais que je la perdais.

Son récit était ponctué de boulettes de papier qui tombaient régulièrement sur la table, brisant le sérieux du moment.

\- Laisse-la partir ! Si elle ne voit pas à quel point tu es une merveilleuse amie, c'est elle qui y perd ! Et tu… Oh mon dieu je vais leur faire bouffer leurs boulettes ! S'exclama Lily alors qu'un papier s'écrasait sur sa tempe. Juste… viens avec nous ! Finit-elle à l'attention de Crystal.

\- Je peux pas… J'aurais l'impression d'abandonner tout espoir, de tourner le dos à tout ce qu'on a vécu !

\- Mais non, c'est elle qui t'a tourné le dos !

\- Je sais mais… j'ai toujours de l'espoir, et je crois que je ne suis pas prête à laisser tout ça derrière moi…

\- Quand tu seras prête, on sera là. Lui répondit Lily avec un léger sourire.

Crystal hocha doucement la tête et Lily ferma brusquement les yeux pour se contenir lorsqu'une énième boulette la percuta.

OoOoOOO

Lily venait de finir de raconter l'événement aux autres.

\- Dans tous les cas, l'anniversaire de Lindsey est en décembre, on a encore le temps.

\- Tu sais Isabel, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit ce point-là le plus important dont Lily voulait nous parler, ria Mary

Lily haussa les sourcils

\- En décembre ? Je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi tard, c'est dans plus d'un mois !

Alice les ramena subitement à la conversation initiale

\- Mais elle reste quand même avec Lindsey ? C'est même plus de la loyauté à ce moment-là, ça en devient presque stupide ! Elle se refuse à être heureuse !

\- Oui c'est bien ce que je lui ai dit…

Les yeux d'Alice s'ouvrirent en grand ce qui fit rire Lily.

\- Pas avec ces mots-là bien sûr ! C'est ce que j'ai _essayé_ de lui faire comprendre !

\- C'est horrible tout de même ! Je déteste quand les gens souffrent tout seul dans leur coin… Elle ne veut même pas d'aide ! Lindsey est tellement…

Marlene ne finit pas sa phrase mais toutes avaient compris l'idée. La Gryffondor venait d'une famille nombreuse et elle était très protectrice envers ses frères et sœurs, y compris ceux qui étaient plus vieux qu'elle. Lily songea que c'était sans doute à cause de cela qu'elle était la plus affectée par cette histoire.

\- Cette année sera la première fois où Lindsey fêtera son anniversaire sans Crystal… Tu m'étonnes qu'elle soit blessée… Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée d'y aller… Je me demande où ça va être.

\- L'anniversaire ? A Poudlard, dans une des salles, le week-end de la dernière semaine de cours avant les vacances de Noël. Son père est allé voir Dumbledore en personne pour lui demander. Dit Isabel d'une seule tirade.

Katherine la regarda, surprise.

\- Comment tu sais ça toi ?

\- Lindsey n'arrêtait pas de le raconter…

\- Ah mais tu _l'écoutais ?_

Isabel haussa les épaules.

\- Fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse.

OoOoOoOoO

\- Remus ? Tu m'écoutes ?

\- Faut que je te dise quelque chose Lily ! S'exclama t-il soudainement faisant retentir les « chut » des autres personnes présentes.

Remus leur adressa un désolé timide du bout des lèvres tandis que Lily réfléchissait. Il avait l'air d'avoir eu du mal à décider de lui dire ce qu'il avait à dire. Elle le relança donc par peur qu'il change d'avis.

\- Vas-y, dis-moi.

Il se mordit un instant la lèvre avant de commencer.

\- Hier soir, mes camarades de dortoirs parlaient, tout content, de l'effet qu'ils avaient sur les filles. Et ils ont finit par arriver à parler de toi. Ils disaient que tu étais la seule à résister autant à leur charme. Pettigrow a alors eu la merveilleuse idée de les mettre en compétition en pariant que Potter te ferait succomber en premier. Black a alors décrété qu'il était sûr que ce serait lui et au final ils ont lancé des paris sur lequel des deux tu tomberas amoureuse en premier. Et Pettigrow s'est auto-nommé arbitre.

Lily resta abasourdie. Elle les savait stupide mais là… Les éléments de la journée revenaient dans son esprit et elle les comprenait maintenant.

Puis un sourire se logea sur ses lèvres. Ils voulaient jouer ? Très bien, elle allait jouer.

* * *

Donc voilà un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude où on découvre mieux certains personnages !

Une review et vous recevrez une boulettes de papier de James ou Sirius (au choix) :P

A Samedi prochain !


	7. Livre volant

Hey !

Désolée de ne pas avoir posté hier, j'ai eu quelques petits problèmes avec Fanfiction. -_-

Merci beaucoup à **MaraudeuseVel** pour suivre et avoir mis mon histoire en favoris !

Et un immense merci à **Feux-follet** pour sa belle review !

On se retrouve en bas :)

 **Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire et quelques personnages m'appartiennent, le reste est à J-K Rowling

 **Merci à ma bêta : Léa !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Livre volant**

\- Zut j'ai oublié mon livre de Métamorphose en haut ! Soupira Lily alors qu'elle vérifiait son sac.

En cette fin du mois de Novembre, ils avaient de plus en plus de travail ce qui faisait ressortir son côté tête en l'air. Elle avait du laisser le livre dans la salle commune hier soir…

\- Lily, tu sais que je t'aime mais entre l'appel de mon petit déjeuner à quelques mètres et l'idée de faire demi-tour pour tout remonter, le choix est vite fait. Lui annonça Alice d'un ton désolé.

Lily non plus n'avait pas une grande envie de revenir sur ses pas. Elle sourit soudainement en voyant Black, Potter et Pettigrow les dépasser.

\- Suis-je bête, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, avant d'enchainer soudainement : ZUT ALORS J'AI OUBLIÉ MON LIVRE DE MÉTAMORPHOSE ME VOILÀ BIEN EMBÊTÉE !

Le trio se retourna d'un seul coup

Potter se mit devant les deux autres.

\- Un problème Lily-chérie ? Je peux aller te chercher ce livre si tu veux.

Black repassa devant Potter.

\- Non laisse-moi faire James, je suis plus rapide.

Ils se regardèrent un instant et ils disparurent au coin du couloir en courant.

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis en tête de la séduire, ils accourraient dès qu'elle avait besoin de quoi que ce soit. Lily l'avait bien compris et ça faisait plus d'un mois qu'elle les faisait courir dans tout le château, aller lui chercher des livres à la bibliothèque, porter son sac…

Elle avait arrêté de le faire couramment car elle se trouvait un peu cruelle avec eux (même si lorsqu'elle se rappelait la raison qui l'avait poussé à commencer, il ne valait mieux pas que les deux Gryffondors soit dans les parages). Mais dans certaines situations comme celle-ci elle n'hésitait pas à les faire courir un peu.

Lily et Alice furent donc surprises de les voir débouler dans la Grande salle quelques minutes après qu'elles s'y soient installées.

\- Merci, déjà revenus ?

Ils lui répondirent d'un sourire en s'installant en face d'elle et elle n'insista pas.

Elle laissa ses yeux traîner sur la Grande salle. Elle aimait beaucoup la quiétude qui y régnait le matin. Inconsciemment, elle chercha Severus du regard. Elle le trouva en pleine discussion avec Bridget et sourit tendrement à cette vue.

Marlene et Mary les rejoignirent quelques instants plus tard.

\- Vous ne savez pas quoi ? En sortant de la salle commune on a failli se faire éborgner par un livre !

\- Pardon ? Un livre ?

\- Oui il…

Leur conversation fut interrompue par le professeur McGonnagall qui débarqua en furie et se jeta sur la préfète de Gryffondor, une rousse rondouillarde nommée Molly.

\- Quelqu'un s'est amusé à faire _voler_ un de ses livres de cours dans le château sans doute grâce à un sortilège d'attraction. S'il vient de cette maison, je veux que vous le trouviez et que vous l'envoyiez dans mon bureau. Ce livre a bien failli assommer une dizaine d'élèves…

Puis elle tourna les talons en marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait à _quelle inconscience_ et se dirigea vers les autres préfets.

\- On dirait qu'on n'est pas les seules à s'être fait attaquer, dit Mary avec un sourire.

L'attention de Lily n'était pas dirigée vers elle, mais vers l'autre côté de la table. Pettigrow était en train de rire à gorge déployée et Black et Potter s'étaient ratatinés sur le banc. Elle comprit lorsque les yeux de Potter rencontrèrent les siens.

\- Vous avez utilisé un _Accio_ pour faire venir mon livre ? S'exclama Lily ne sachant pas si elle devait être impressionnée de la performance que ça représentait pour leur âge ou totalement désespérée par leur inconscience.

\- C'était la première fois… On ne savait même pas si ça allait marcher… dit Potter piteusement.

Black sembla réfléchir un instant.

\- C'est vrai que je me demandais pourquoi tout le monde ne l'utilisait pas tout le temps...

Lily enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, l'air dépité.

OoOoOoOoO

L'air froid venait lui remplir les poumons et Lily ferma les yeux pour sentir le vent frapper son visage.

Elles étaient sorties dans le parc pour souffler un peu.

\- Au fait Bridget je t'ai vu discuter avec Severus ce matin, vous êtes devenu amis ? Lui demanda Lily avec un grand sourire.

\- Oui, il m'a sauvé….

Alice fronça les sourcils.

\- Sauvé ? Tu exagères un peu là, non ?

\- Même pas… Tu sais quand j'ai dit que j'avais un père qui fabriquait des potions ? Et bien, des 3e année sont venus me questionner pour leur devoir de potion en étant sûr que j'en connaissais un rayon. Sauf que bien sûr je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce dont il était en train de me parler. Et là, Severus leur a donné la réponse en disant que je venais tout juste de la lui dire pour qu'il boucle son devoir. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans lui…

Lily eut un large sourire. Elle reconnaissait bien Severus. Elle se promit de lui en parler le soir même.

D'un commun accord, elles décidèrent que finalement sortir en Novembre en Ecosse n'était pas une super idée et elles rejoignirent toutes la chaleur de leurs salles communes respectives.

OoOoOoOoO

Black se laissa lourdement tomber dans le fauteuil en face du canapé de Lily et Alice. Potter et Pettigrow prirent place sur les accoudoirs.

\- Lilyyy, tu ne sais pas la merveilleuse idée que l'on vient d'avoir ?

\- Vu le genre de merveilleuse idée que vous avez habituellement je suis pas sûre de vouloir savoir.

Potter ne l'écouta pas et continua :

\- La fête de Lindsey approche et ce serait ridicule d'aller à une fête sans cavalier n'est ce pas ?

\- Pour être franche…

\- Heureux que tu sois aussi d'accord avec nous Evans, la coupa Black. Accepterais-tu d'être ma cavalière ?

\- Non.

Alice pouffa.

\- Tu as dit non à Sirius car tu veux être la mienne c'est ça Evans ?

\- Laisse-moi réfléchir… Non. Reprit Lily avec un faux sourire.

\- Je note que tu as plus hésité à dire non à James ! S'écria Peter

Lily leva les yeux au ciel. Leur petit jeu devenait vraiment stupide.

Des éclats de voix les interrompirent. Molly Prewett, la préfète, était en train de crier sur deux grands garçons roux. Bien qu'ils soient beaucoup plus grands qu'elle, ils n'en menaient pas large face à la préfète qui, à l'heure actuelle, aurait sans doute fait peur à un troll.

\- Qu'est ce qui leur arrive à Fabian et Gideon ? Pourquoi leur sœur est comme ça ? Demanda Potter, surpris.

Mary lui lança un regard mauvais.

\- Parce qu'elle est persuadée que ce sont ses frères qui ont fait voler le livre ce matin. Elle dit que c'est « _totalement le genre de choses stupides qu'ils font »_. Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle est loin de penser que c'est vous.

Potter et Black échangèrent un regard.

\- C'est bête, je les aime bien moi… Ils ont été les premiers à me soutenir quand j'ai été envoyé à Gryffondor. Songea Sirius. Bon on va vous laisser, on a des choses à faire nous.

Ils se levèrent et commencèrent à partir lorsqu'Alice les interpella :

\- Mais vous allez où là ?

\- Voir McGonnagall, on ne va pas les laisser payer pour nous.

Lily haussa les sourcils, surprise. Elle ne pensait pas qu'ils iraient se dénoncer.

\- Lequel de vous deux a lancé le sort ?

Potter soupira.

\- Ça, elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir, répondit Black.

Potter releva subitement la tête et ils échangèrent un sourire.

Lily ne pût s'empêcher de penser que la manière dont ils se protégeaient était adorable. Puis elle se gifla mentalement. Ils étaient toujours des idiots arrogants. Mais des idiots arrogants qui ne laissaient pas les autres payer pour eux, et ça, c'était déjà un grand pas.

\- Ça veut dire qu'il nous faut des cavaliers ? Demanda Alice en balayant rapidement la salle du regard.

Elle eut un sourire en apercevant Frank passer près d'elle. Elle l'intercepta :

\- Frank ! Tu m'accompagnes à la fête de Lindsey ?

Celui-ci se tourna vers elle, sourit et passa les bras autour de son cou par-dessus le dossier du canapé.

\- Tu me demandes ça parce que tu as envie de me demander ou parce que je suis le seul qui passe par là ?

Alice leva la tête pour regarder Frank avec un sourire angélique.

\- Mmmmm… Je te le demande parce que tu es le seul qui passe par là à qui j'ai envie de demander.

Il rigola et commença à partir.

\- Alors ? Tu ne m'as pas répondu !

\- Comme si je pouvais dire non.

Alice lui tira la langue avant d'afficher un sourire satisfait.

\- Il y en a pour qui c'est facile de trouver un cavalier, soupira Marlene.

OoOoOoOoO

Lorsque Lily retrouva Severus ce soir là, elle se jeta directement dans ses bras en murmurant un merci.

\- Moi pour saluer quelqu'un j'ai plutôt tendance à dire bonjour mais je suis peut être un peu démodé. Dit- Il avec un sourire.

\- Merci pour ce que tu as fait pour Bridget…. Vraiment merci. J'ai vraiment beaucoup de chance de t'avoir comme meilleur ami.

\- On me le dit souvent.

Lily lui frappa gentiment l'épaule en riant.

\- Tu vas à la fête de Lindsey ? Demanda t-elle subitement.

\- Je ne sais pas encore. J'ai entendu dire que Black et Potter voulait t'inviter…

Lily haussa les épaules.

\- Ils l'ont fait. Mais j'ai refusé parce que j'ai envie de passer cette soirée avec quelqu'un d'autre…

\- Oh, dit-il avec un air morose

\- Quelqu'un que j'apprécie vraiment.

Il hocha silencieusement la tête.

\- Quelqu'un comme mon meilleur ami.

Un grand sourire éclaira soudainement son visage.

\- C'est une invitation ?

\- Peut être.

Le sourire de Lily était exactement le même que celui du Serpentard.

\- Ça va être une super fête.

* * *

Voilà, le prochain chapitre sera la fête ! Des idées sur ce qui va s'y passer ?

N'hésitez pas à mettre un p'tite (ou grande :p) review !

A Samediii


	8. La fête

Bonjour, Bonsoir !

Merciiii à **Vorycham** pour suivre mon histoire !

Merci encore à **Feux-follet** pour sa review et son soutien ;)

On se retrouve en bas :)

 **Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire et quelques personnages m'appartiennent, le reste est à J-K Rowling

 **Merci à ma bêta : Léa !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : La fête (première partie)**

-Allez Mary ! Viens avec nous !

Les vacances de Noël venaient tout juste de débuter, amenant avec elles la fête de Lindsey. Les Gryffondors étaient prêtes sauf Mary qui travaillait encore. Et Lily n'arrivait pas à comprendre p _ourquoi_. Déjà quand elles avaient du travail Mary semblait en avoir deux fois plus et maintenant qu'elles n'en avaient plus elle travaillait encore ? De plus, ses notes n'étaient pas ridicules mais pas représentatives de la quantité de travail qu'elle fournissait non plus. Elles étaient moins bonnes que celles de Lily ou même, et Lily soupira à cette pensée, que celles de Potter et Black qui arrivaient à maintenir une bonne moyenne en n'écoutant pas même le quart des cours.

-J'ai entendu dire que ton Liam y sera, lui, murmura Marlene avec un sourire.

Mary daigna enfin relever les yeux de son livre et lança un regard fatigué à Marlene.

-Premièrement ce n'est pas _mon_ Liam, deuxièmement s'il y allait je le saurais.

-On ne s'en ira pas sans toi.

Mary hésita un instant avant de ranger ses livres.

-Je vais voir si Liam est dispo pour parler un peu mais je ne vous accompagnerais pas à cette stupide fête.

Lily sourit

-Tant que tu ne passes pas ta première soirée de vacances en tête à tête avec tes bouquins, ça me va.

Elle songea à Alice qui était partie depuis un moment avec Frank. Lily doutait que son amie soit en train de penser à elle a ce moment là. Quand elle était avec Frank c'était comme-ci ils étaient dans leur bulle à eux. Lily sourit en songeant que c'était aussi le cas pour elle et Severus.

Les 3 Gryffondors prirent la direction de la tour Serdaigle, l'une pour Liam, les deux autres pour les jumelles.

OoOoOoOoOo

-J'ai le cadeau au fait. Je l'ai reçu hier, annonça fièrement Isabel en leur secouant un petit paquet devant les yeux.

Marlene fronça les sourcils

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Un collier avec des perles en plastique, on n'a pas trouvé mieux avec notre magnifique cagnotte commune de 6 Noises.

Pour l'anniversaire de Lindsey, les filles avaient décidé de faire les choses bien et de lui offrir un cadeau. Sauf qu'aucune d'elle n'avait eu réellement envie de donner plus d'une Noise.

Katherine eut un demi-sourire.

-Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, on a un super plan ! On n'a pas mis de nom comme ça si on nous demande ce qu'on a acheté, on dit qu'on a participé au meilleur cadeau.

-Ce n'est pas _un super plan_ Kate, ria Lily

-Ce n'est pas faux mais on s'est dit que si on nous posait cette question, soit on répondait ça, soit on s'enfuyait en courant. Et je n'ai pas vraiment d'endurance donc…

-Il m'a bien semblé entendre une voix horriblement désagréable par ici.

Toutes se retournèrent pour voir apparaître Thomas Wilkes et sa bande.

-Comment fait-il pour toujours apparaître au moment où on en a le moins envie ? Murmura Katherine en serrant les dents.

Le regard de Wilkes s'arrêta sur leurs tenues.

-Quoi ? Il y a une fête et je ne suis pas invité ?

-Il semblerait que tu ne sois pas le centre du monde Tom.

Les sourcils de Wilkes s'élevèrent soudainement.

-Wow pourquoi es tu énervée mon chou ? Ton cavalier t'a laissé tomber ? Tu veux que je le remplace peut-être ?

-Oh tu connais le dicton « mieux vaux être seule que mal accompagnée »

Lily se demanda un instant pourquoi à chaque fois que Wilkes et Katherine se croisait, cela devait toujours obligatoirement se terminer avec un duel de répliques acides.

OoOoOoOoO

Elles furent accueillies par Lindsey à qui elles souhaitèrent un joyeux anniversaire du bout des lèvres.

La fête ressemblait à une boum comme Lily en avait déjà fait chez des amies moldues. La pièce avait été remplie de ballons, les tables étaient pleines de gâteaux et de boissons et des lumières de toutes les couleurs jaillissaient sur la piste de danse. Au bout de la pièce trônait une petite table couverte de cadeaux et Katherine laissa négligemment tomber le leur.

Lily repéra Alice en train de danser avec Frank et décida de ne pas les déranger. Puis elle vit Severus arriver et son visage s'illumina.

La soirée pouvait commencer.

-Tes deux chiens de gardes ne sont pas avec toi ? Demanda Severus en jetant un regard autour de Lily lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur.

-Qui ?

Il la regarda avec un air agacé.

-Les deux Gryffondors qui sont souvent avec toi, Potter et Black.

Lily soupira en remettant en place ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

-Je t'ai dit que c'était pour ce pari stupide entre eux qu'ils restaient avec moi. Potter n'est même pas là, en fait. Ses parents sont venus le chercher dès la fin des cours parce qu'ils devaient partir en vacances.

Lily se mordit la lèvre en y repensant. Potter lui avait dit qu'il serait quand même présent à la fête d'une certaine manière. Le _coup d'éclat_ de la soirée. Et coup d'éclat dans la bouche de James Potter sonnait comme _massacre collectif._

Severus la sortit brusquement de ses pensées en claquant des doigts devant son visage.

-Hey, ça va ? Demanda t-il l'air soucieux.

-Oui bien sûr je m'inquiétais pour quelque chose de stupide.

Elle était avec Severus et bien décidée à ne pas laisser un idiot tel que Potter lui gâcher sa soirée alors qu'il n'était même pas là.

-Alors tu ferais sans doute mieux de venir danser avec moi pour te changer les idées…

Elle sourit, prit la main qu'il lui tendait avant de subitement faire une grimace.

-Tu ne m'as jamais vu danser ?

Il secoua la tête en signe de négation, intrigué.

-Alors peut être que je devrais t'épargner des cauchemars inutiles.

-Ou alors peut être que tu devrais venir pour que l'on puisse faire un concours du plus mauvais danseur. Répondit-il au tac au tac.

Ils rejoignirent la piste en riant, main dans la main.

OoOoOoOoOo

Lily n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle pouvait réellement s'amuser à une soirée comme celle-ci. Et pourtant c'était ce qui était en train d'arriver. C'était ce qui arrivait toujours avec Severus. Celui-ci, après un long moment sur la piste de danse, finit par s'en aller. Il était le seul Serpentard et avait peur que ce soit mal vu s'il restait trop longtemps.

Lily prit donc naturellement le chemin pour rejoindre ses amies. Soudainement, un « élément perturbateur de belle soirée » l'intercepta.

-Heyyyy Lily-chérie ! Tu m'accordes cette danse ?

Black venait d'apparaître avec son éternel sourire charmeur.

-Black s'il te plaît je passais une bonne soirée !

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'y changerais quelque chose !

Lily soupira.

-Je sais, d'accord ?

-Tu sais quoi ?

-Pour votre stupide jeu !

La bouche de Black forma un parfait « o » en accord avec ses yeux.

-C'est pour ça que tu n'es toujours pas amoureuse de moi !

-Non, ça c'est juste parce que j'ai un cerveau, répondit Lily en riant légèrement.

Black fit grossièrement semblant d'être outré en mettant sa main sur son cœur. Puis son regard se perdit dans le vague.

-Attend… Tu sais depuis quand ?

-Depuis le début ! Soupira t-elle.

Il ferma les yeux un instant puis reprit d'une voix inhabituellement sérieuse.

-Donc, ça fait presque deux mois que James et moi accourons à ton service au moindre mot, portons tes affaires, envoyons ton courrier pour… rien ?

-C'est ça, répondit Lily, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

Black ria en secouant la tête

-C'est bien la première fois que je me fais prendre à mon propre jeu, quand James saura ça…

-Le but d'un jeu, c'est qu'on peut perdre, Black.

Black lui sourit et Lily se surprit à lui sourire en retour. Pour la première fois, son sourire n'avait rien d'arrogant, de mauvais blagueur ou de faussement charmeur. Pour la première fois, son sourire était franc. Et Lily espéra franchement qu'elle aurait l'occasion de le voir à nouveau.

* * *

Voici donc la première partie de l'anniversaire de Lindsey !

La suite dans une semaine :)

N'hésitez pas à laisser un avis !

A Samedi


	9. Ours en peluche

Hello :D

Je tiens à remercier **Aurel7413** pour avoir mis mon histoire en favoris, ainsi que **LeaPlume** et **Feux-Follet** pour leurs magnifiques reviews !

C'est parti pour la deuxième et dernière partie de la fête de Lindsey !

On se retrouve en bas :)

 **Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire et quelques personnages m'appartiennent, le reste est à J-K Rowling

 **Merci à ma bêta : Léa !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Ours en peluche**

L'ouverture des cadeaux avait commencé et tout le monde était donc rassemblé autour de Lindsey. Celle-ci venait d'ouvrir un parfum, une parure de bijoux, un immense bouquet de fleurs, et encore d'autres bijoux.

Elle présenta un bracelet en argent en lançant un sourire à l'assemblée.

Lily avait la désagréable impression de participer à un jeu télévisé que Lindsey présenterait.

Le cadeau suivant était un immense poster de la chanteuse du moment, Celestina Moldubec.

Lindsey continua avec un autre paquet et lorsqu'elle souleva le couvercle, son sourire se figea. Avec des gestes lents, elle sortit un petit ours en peluche blanc. Elle releva soudainement la tête, les yeux brillants de larmes, et son regard s'arrêta au milieu de la foule. Foule qu'elle ne tarda pas à traverser avant de prendre Crystal dans ses bras.

Le silence stupéfait qui régnait fût soudainement interrompu par un craquement sinistre.

Ça n'aurait pas inquiété Lily, attendrie par la scène, si elle n'avait pas entendu Black murmurer à Pettigrow :

\- Si quoi que ce soit se passe mal, on n'en parle pas à James. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il sache que l'on a été incapable de réussir la seule chose que l'on devait faire sans lui.

Lily se retourna d'un bond en faisant sursauter les deux acolytes.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous trafiquez ?

\- On assiste juste à cette passionnante ouverture de cadeaux. Lui répondit Pettigrow.

\- Est-ce que le donjon doit être évacué ?

Black et Pettigrow fixèrent Lily, réellement étonnés. Celle-ci soupira avant de s'expliquer :

\- On risque nos vies à chaque fois que l'une de vos blagues est réussie. Alors si elle est ratée…

Black prit une grande inspiration :

\- Lily, nous t'avons déjà certifié que nous n'avions rien préparé. Ce qui signifie que si quoi que ce soit explose, ce n'est pas notre faute ! Et si tout se passe bien et que cela créé un feu d'artifice « Joyeux anniversaire » ce n'est… si, si tout se passe bien, c'est bien grâce à nous.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel, loin d'être rassurée.

Soudainement une boîte rouge explosa faisant se séparer Lindsey et Crystal. Trois sphères argentées furent propulsées contre le plafond. Elles rebondirent contre ce dernier et s'écrasèrent sur la pile de cadeaux qui s'enflamma.

\- Ça ne ressemble pas à un feu d'artifice, dit alors Pettigrow d'une voix blanche.

\- Donc on y est pour rien ! S'écria Black en fixant Lily. On ne dit rien à James sur ce qui vient d'arriver d'accord ? Termina t-il en chuchotant à l'intention de Pettigrow

Ils décidèrent de s'en aller (de s'enfuir du point de vue Lily) et disparurent dans la foule.

Le feu fût rapidement maîtrisé par les deux préfets chargés de surveiller l'anniversaire. Ces derniers tentèrent de retrouver les fauteurs de troubles sans succès.

Lily se sentit mal de ne pas leur dire ce dont elle était au courant, mais elle savait qu'elle se sentirait encore moins bien si elle trahissait les deux autres.

Elle se concentra donc sur la conversation de ses amies pour essayer d'aller mieux.

\- Lindsey a été tellement émue par l'ours en peluche, que ceux qui se sont cotisés pour lui acheter le bracelet en argent doivent être dégoutés, sourit Marlène

\- Peut-être qu'elle aurait adoré notre collier finalement, c'est si dommage qu'il ait brûlé. Dit Katherine d'un ton qui contredisait ses paroles.

\- Oh votre cadeau a brûlé ?

Toutes les filles sursautèrent, aucunes d'elles n'avaient vu Lindsey arriver. Katherine se chargea de lui répondre :

\- Oui c'est si bête, un magnifique collier en diamant !

\- C'est trop gentil enfin ! Vous n'auriez pas dû ! Je ne sais pas qui a tout fait brûler, mais il faut être sacrément fou pour faire tenir un feu d'artifice dans une boîte !

Lily ne put qu'acquiescer en total connaissance de cause.

Lindsey finit par prendre congé avec un signe de la main et Lily vit qu'elle n'avait toujours pas lâché l'ours en peluche.

\- Vous voyez, commença Isabel dès que Lindsey fût trop loin pour les entendre, on n'a pas à avoir de remords pour notre cadeau puisque de toute façon, il aurait brûlé ! Et puis elle la dit elle-même « vous n'auriez pas dû » voilà ça tombe bien, on ne l'a pas fait.

Katherine hocha vigoureusement la tête.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose que vous soyez jumelles, ria Alice, vous êtes diaboliques ensemble !

Katherine et Isabel échangèrent un sourire complice.

OoOoOoOoO

\- Lily ! Je peux te parler une seconde ? L'interpella Crystal.

Elles se mirent un peu à l'écart de la foule. Crystal lui fit un sourire avant de prendre la parole.

\- Je voulais te remercier pour m'avoir écouté et aidé quand je n'allais pas exceptionnellement bien. Je pense que maintenant ça va aller mieux…

\- C'est rien enfin, oui d'ailleurs pourquoi un ours en peluche ?

Crystal sembla hésiter à lui dire puis elle secoua la tête comme pour chasser ses pensées et reprit :

\- Lindsey a un grand frère, il a 9 ans de plus qu'elle. Elle l'a toujours adoré même si elle le voyait assez peu, comme il était à Poudlard. Il était gentil avec elle, il lui ramenait toujours des cadeaux.

Il était son héros, elle voulait être comme lui. D'ailleurs enfant, Lindsey voulait absolument que l'on soit à Serpentard comme lui. On bien a raté ce coup là… Enfin, lorsque son frère est parti de Poudlard, Lindsey était ravi qu'il rentre à la maison. Mais il ne l'a pas fait. Il est allé la voir et lui a offert cet ours là avant de partir à l'étranger. Elle l'a très mal vécu, son héros l'abandonnait. Elle traînait son ours partout et un jour, il se bloqua quelque part et Lindsey le déchira en l'enlevant. Elle était si triste que je lui ai promis que je le lui réparerais. On avait 9 ans. Je suis nulle en couture alors j'ai eu besoin de la magie. Mais le revoilà en état.

Le regard de Lily s'attarda sur Lindsey. Elle avait peut-être si peur de l'abandon qu'elle avait préféré se trouver le plus d'amies possible. Lily s'en voulait subitement d'avoir jugé Lindsey sans chercher à la comprendre. Elle savait pourtant que derrière chaque choix, chaque parole, chaque personne il y avait toute une histoire. Et pour une fois en regardant Lindsey, elle parvint à voir beaucoup plus loin que son habituelle façade froide et superficielle.

* * *

Voici donc un chapitre où on apprend plus sur Lindsey,

Que pensez vous de ce personnage ? Et de ce chapitre en général ?

Plus que 2 ou 3 chapitre avant la fin de la première année !

Merci d'avoir lu,

A Samedi !


	10. Habitudes bouleversées

Bonjouur !

Premièrement je remercie énormement **Pestagaupes** et **yoh-nee** pour suivre mon histoire !

Deuxièmement je remercie **Feux-follet** , **yoh-nee** ainsi qu'un **Guest** pour vos merveilleuses reviews ! Elles m'ont vraiment fait chaud au coeur !

 **Guest :** Merci mille fois pour ta si belle review ! Je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise !

Et enfin MERCI à tous parce qu'on a dépassé les 550 vues et que je trouve ça absolument exceptionnel !

Pour vous remercier ce chapitre est plus long ;)

On se retrouve en bas :)

 **Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire et quelques personnages m'appartiennent, le reste est à J-K Rowling

 **Merci à ma bêta : Léa !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Habitudes bouleversées**

Les vacances de Noël s'étaient passées aussi bien que d'habitude du point de vu des parents de Lily. Mais ce qu'ils n'avaient pas vu c'est que ce Noël avait été le plus douloureux de Lily.

Celle-ci avait toujours adoré Noël. Elle aimait la beauté, la joie, l'innocence qui se dégageaient de cette période. Si une chose n'avait jamais changé, c'était bien les étoiles qui brillaient dans les yeux de Lily lorsqu'elle voyait des flocons de neige tomber et recouvrir son petit village d'un manteau blanc.

Autant dire qu'en descendant du Poudlard Express, Lily était sur un nuage. Elle avait hâte d'aller jouer dans la neige avec sa sœur, revenir trempée, attraper un rhume, et terminer au coin du feu avec Pétunia à regarder des téléfilms sur Noël en mangeant des cookies maisons.

Ce fut là où se trouva le problème. Pétunia ne lui avait pas pardonné, malgré tous les efforts de Lily. Parfois elles se remettaient à parler mais quelque chose finissait toujours par venir leur rappeler qu'elles n'étaient plus du même monde à présent.

Et tant que Pétunia n'aura pas accepté ça, plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant.

Lily eût pourtant un espoir lorsqu'elle reçut une boule de neige dans le dos. Étonnée, elle se retourna et se retrouva face à face avec sa sœur qui préparait déjà une autre boule. S'en suivit une bataille acharné qui combla Lily de bonheur. Puis leur mère arriva et les sermonna gentiment.

\- Vous tenez vraiment à attraper un rhume à chaque noël ce n'est pas possible ça ! Vous êtes trempées ! Ça fait du bien de voir que, malgré le fait que ce noël soit plus magique que d'habitude, certaines choses ne changeront jamais.

Sa dernière phrase avait été soulignée d'un regard fier vers Lily, puis elle tourna les talons en grommelant contre le froid et rentra se mettre à l'abri.

Si les regards fiers de leurs parents n'échappaient pas à Lily, ils n'échappaient pas à Pétunia non plus. Ce fut d'ailleurs le coup de trop pour cette dernière qui sembla revenir à elle-même et suivit leur mère à l'intérieur, le menton en l'air.

\- Tunie ! Tenta de la retenir vainement Lily.

Ce Noël n'était finalement pas si différent de ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Elle était bien trempée, après une bataille de boule de neige avec sa sœur et risquait sans doute un rhume. Sauf que les habituelles étoiles dans ses yeux avaient été remplacées par des larmes.

OOoOoOoO

Lily se sentit coupable lorsque, assise dans le Poudlard Express qui la ramenait au château, elle était bien. Bien comme elle ne s'était pas sentie de toutes les vacances.

Elles étaient dans un compartiment, serrées comme des sardines, et pourtant elles n'arrêtaient pas de rire.

Le poids qui pesait sur les épaules de Lily pendant Noël dès que Pétunia était avec elle avait disparu au moment même où elle avait retrouvé Alice. Alice et sa bonne humeur incroyable.

Le sentiment d'être là où elle devrait être l'enivra et sa culpabilité disparut au rythme des rires de ses amies.

OOoOoOoO

Le 30 Janvier, Lily fut réveillée par une lueur qui filtrait entre les rideaux de son baldaquin. Surprise, elle les écarta et se retrouva face à face avec Marlène, sa baguette allumée d'un Lumos, pointé sur Lily.

\- Waouh ! Je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait aussi réactive !

\- Marlène ! La sermonna la voix d'Alice.

Lily avait encore la tête dans le flou et n'avait aucune idée de ce qui était en train de se passer.

Marlène grommela un pardon et se recula.

\- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! s'exclamèrent en cœur Alice, Marlène et Mary.

L'esprit de Lily s'éclaira et elle ne put empêcher un grand sourire d'apparaitre sur ses lèvres. Elle ne leur avait pas dit la date et n'avait aucune idée de comment elles avaient pu la savoir. Elle vit ensuite la pile de cadeau sous son lit. 7 cadeaux. De Mary, de Marlène, d'Alice, de Katherine, d'Isabel, et même de Remus et de Crystal. Sa journée promettait d'être belle.

Une heure plus tard, les hiboux déboulèrent dans la Grande Salle. Et Lily reçut une lettre de sa famille avec un petit cadeau. Elle remarqua que la signature de Pétunia manquait sur la carte et sa joie matinale disparut. Potter s'en rendit compte.

\- Hey, tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il, l'air inquiet.

Lily acquiesça bien qu'elle ressente le contraire. Elle était même sur le point de pleurer mais elle se retenait. Elle détestait pleurer devant les autres.

\- Nan nan nan nan Lily, sois pas triste ! C'est ton anniversaire, continuait Potter sans que Lily ne l'écoute vraiment.

Elle se remémorait les merveilleux anniversaires passés avec Pétunia, les habituelles journées qu'elles passaient ensemble. Et aujourd'hui rien, même pas une signature.

James semblait chercher désespérément un moyen de la faire sourire.

\- Ok bon tu adores quand je me ridiculise, pas vrai ? Alors allons-y.

Il se leva et tapa sur la table en rythme. Le bruit alerta les autres et il eut un silence que James combla en criant/chantant.

\- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !

Black et Pettigrow ne tardèrent pas à le rejoindre, puis les filles de Gryffondor et les jumelles à la table des Serdaigles. Finalement, une grande partie de la salle chantait et Lily ne pouvait que sourire.

Et Potter fut surpris que cela le rende si heureux.

Pour clôturer cette belle journée, Lily passa une très bonne soirée avec Severus. Celui-ci lui avait offert une photo d'eux deux emprisonnée dans une boule à neige magique. La neige tombait continuellement et la Lily de la photo n'arrêtait pas de jouer avec sous le regard attendri du Severus.

OOoOoOoO

Lily soupira encore une fois. La onzième pour être précis. Pourtant elle était dans la Grande Salle depuis seulement quelques minutes. Mais c'était la Saint Valentin et de stupides angelots n'arrêtaient pas de leur lancer des pétales de roses sur la tête.

Le double du nombre habituel de hiboux pénétra dans la Grande Salle lors de la distribution de courrier. Ils amenaient sans doute des lettres d'amour anonymes en plus des autres courriers.

Le groupe de Lindsey qui était en train de quitter la Grande Salle fut attaqué par une horde de hiboux et lorsqu'ils s'en allèrent, Lily vit Lindsey avec les mains remplies de lettres.

Cette dernière sembla plus gênée qu'autre chose et rangea rapidement les lettres au fond de son sac ce qui étonna Lily.

Les filles l'accompagnant parurent tristes de n'avoir rien reçu, sauf Crystal qui restait derrière. Depuis l'anniversaire, Lindsey avait cessé de l'ignorer mais ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas des autres filles du groupe.

Les pensées de Lily furent interrompues par d'autres pétales ce qui l'énerva au point qu'elle sortit de la Grande Salle.

Elle prit naturellement le chemin de son premier cours, Sortilège. Mais vu l'heure à laquelle elle était sortie de la Grande Salle, les cours ne commenceraient pas avant une bonne demi-heure. N'ayant aucune envie de retourner dans la Grande Salle, elle songea qu'elle aurait ainsi plus de temps pour s'installer tranquillement. En entrant dans la salle, son premier regard fut pour le tableau et son cœur rata un battement. Il était inscrit en grand « Joyeuse Saint Valentin ma Lily-chérie ».

Cette dernière paniqua lorsqu'elle n'arriva pas à le faire partir.

Si qui que ce soit voyait ça…

Le message finit par disparaître à l'aide d'un sort et Lily se sentit enfin mieux. Elle rassembla ses pensées puis sortit de la salle en furie.

Malheur tombera sur le premier du trio de Gryffondor qu'elle croisera.

L'heureux élu fut Black qu'elle vit seul, après avoir parcouru une partie du château.

\- BLACK ! S'exclama-t-elle en l'obligeant à se retourner.

\- Lily ! Que me vaut ta bonne humeur matinale ?

Lily rejeta sa forte envie de le gifler

\- A ton avis ? Votre stupide blague !

\- De quoi tu parles ? Dit il d'un ton qu'il tenta de rendre innocent.

\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

Black souffla et regarda autour de lui avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix basse :

\- Écoute pour les bombabouses…

\- Les quoi ? Le coupa Lily, désorientée.

Black fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu parles de laquelles de nos blagues ?

\- « _Joyeuse Saint Valentin ?»_

\- Tu m'agresses parce que quelqu'un t'as envoyé une carte ? Ria Black.

\- Non ! Justement ! S'énerva Lily, pas une carte, c'était écrit sur le tableau de sortilège ! Et si ce n'était pas toi je suppose que c'était Potter !

Un sourire idiot scotché sur les lèvres, Black continua :

\- C'est du génie… Mais pourquoi serait-ce obligatoirement l'un de nous deux ?

\- Parce qu'il faut être assez stupide pour faire une telle chose et assez intelligent pour connaître le sort permettant d'écrire au tableau et…

Black leva un sourcil et l'interrompit :

\- T'es au courant que c'est un compliment ça ?

Lily ouvrit la bouche, et la referma en se rendant compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas le démentir. Elle se contenta donc de lever les yeux au ciel avant de reprendre :

\- Et il y a marqué « Lily-chérie »

\- Bon d'accord, c'est James ça.

Lily eut un regard suspicieux.

\- Il sait que je sais pour le jeu hein ?

\- Oui oui oui, enfin je crois… Oui je lui ai dit ! Se reprit-il en voyant le regard qu'elle lui avait lancé. Je lui ai dit, donc à part s'il a oublié, il le sait !

Alors Lily ne comprenait pas. S'il n'avait pas fait ça pour le jeu, elle ne voyait qu'une seule raison : Il avait voulu l'énerver. Elle n'imaginait même pas la honte qu'elle aurait eu si quelqu'un était rentré dans la salle avant elle. James Potter, qui était pourtant remonté dans son estime ces derniers temps, venait de redescendre en chute libre. Elle ne le comprenait vraiment pas…

Elle chassa ses pensées. Elle n'allait pas se prendre la tête pour lui. Cet événement venait juste confirmer sa première idée. C'était un idiot arrogant et égoïste.

\- Black ? C'est quoi cette histoire de bombabouses ?

Il lui sourit.

\- Rien qui doit te préoccuper.

Lily tourna les talons pour aller en cours, et alors qu'elle allait tourner au bout du couloir, la voix de Black retentit à nouveau :

\- Rien qui doit te préoccuper tant que tu ne passes pas sous l'angelot du 5ème étage.

* * *

Voilà voilà,

Un petit peu de Jily :)

Qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre ?

Le prochain chapitre sera sans doute le dernier de la première année et il débutera avec un changement de point de vue !

Merci pour votre lecture !

A Samedi !


	11. Précieuses amitiés

Hey !

Waouuuuuh on est presque à 700 vues ! C'est totalement fou ! Merci **beaucoup** !

Un autre grand merci à **SilverwolfDream** pour suivre mon histoire !

Et encore et toujours **merci** à **Feux-follet** pour sa très belle review !

On termine l'année dans ce chapitre encore plus long que le précédent !

On se retrouve en bas :)

 **Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire et quelques personnages m'appartiennent, le reste est à J-K Rowling

 **Merci à ma bêta : Léa !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Précieuses amitiés**

Remus déambulait dans un couloir du troisième étage, perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne restait plus qu'une journée d'examen de fin d'année et il avait hâte que ce soit fini.

Il sortait de la bibliothèque qui venait de fermer un étage au-dessus. Il aurait dû monter pour rejoindre la salle commune comme les autres élèves. Il aurait aussi dû avoir, comme tout le monde, des pas pressés et une trajectoire précise.

Mais à quoi bon après tout ? Lui n'avait personne qui l'attendait dans aucune salle du château. Il n'avait donc pas la moindre raison de se presser.

Remus soupira. Il devrait être heureux de la situation. C'était ce qu'il voulait en arrivant ici. Plus il était seul, moins il y avait de chance pour que quiconque ne se rende compte qu'il était un loup-garou. Et après la chance inespérée que lui avait offert Dumbledore de pouvoir apprendre, Remus n'avait jamais eu autant peur que quelqu'un découvre son secret.

Mais il n'avait pas prévu ce que la solitude amenait. Il pensait être déjà seul lorsqu'il était chez lui : depuis qu'il avait été mordu, il ne s'était lié d'amitié avec personne et était obligé de déménager régulièrement pour que sa lycanthropie reste secrète.

Mais il avait quand même ses parents.

Alors qu'à Poudlard, il n'avait personne lorsque ça n'allait pas, personne lorsqu'il avait de mauvaises pensées, personne pour lui changer les idées, personne pour le faire sourire, personne.

Enfin si, il y avait Lily Evans. Un jour elle avait pris place à sa table, à la bibliothèque. Elle devait sans doute à peine s'en rappeler mais ce jour-là avait changé la vie de Remus.

Il adorait quand elle parlait des derniers ragots qui passionnaient tout Poudlard d'une voix ennuyée. Il adorait lorsqu'au contraire, elle se lançait dans des analyses d'ingrédients de potion ou de sortilège avec passion. Il adorait ses yeux qui pétillaient sans arrêt. Il adorait la manière dont elle lui souriait, comme s'il comptait un minimum pour elle. Il l'adorait tout simplement à vrai dire. Elle était sa première amie.

Un jour elle lui avait dit une phrase qui s'était instantanément gravée dans son cœur :

« Hey Rem sourit un peu, veux- tu ! Je parie que c'est pour ça que les gens ne font pas le premier pas avec toi ! Tu ne renvoies pas une bonne image alors qu'en vrai tu es juste… plein de vie, vif d'esprit et gentil ! »

Remus n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle avait dit après. Sans doute l'avait-elle remercié pour le rare sourire qui avait éclairé ses lèvres dès qu'elle avait terminée sa phrase. Mais il ne souriait pas pour lui faire plaisir. Du moins pas seulement. Il souriait parce que personne ne lui avait dépeint ces qualités là depuis qu'il avait été mordu. Avec Lily c'était comme-ci l'événement qui avait ruiné sa vie n'avait jamais existé.

Un énorme bruit perturba ses pensées. Il revint un peu sur ses pas, l'oreille tendue. La voix de Black résonne subitement :

\- James ! On s'est plantés ! Mais nan Pete je te dis que je ne peux pas traverser, ça a fait une sorte de vitre ! Avec le bruit qu'on a fait vaux mieux qu'on se casse, passez par l'autre côté, on se retrouve à la Salle commune !

Entendant des pas venir vers lui, Remus se blottit dans l'ombre du couloir. Black passa alors devant lui sans lui prêter la moindre attention, l'air agacé.

Remus le suivit du regard jusqu'au bout du couloir mais Black fit brusquement demi-tour et hâta le pas en sa direction. Le loup-garou l'entendis murmurer un « Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait là Macgo ?» paniqué.

Au loin, il perçut le bruit de talons qui avançaient d'un pas pressé.

Alors, pour la première fois depuis un très long moment, Remus ne réfléchit pas. Il saisit Black par le bras et l'entraîna dans le passage derrière la sorcière borgne.

Il avait découvert ce passage par hasard, intrigué des marques se trouvant sur le mur autour de la statue.

Bien qu'il soit maintenant hors de vue, Black restait hébété. Il attendit que les talons soit un lointain souvenir pour se décider à parler.

\- Tu m'as sauvé… Je sais à peine ton nom est pourtant tu m'as sauvé !

\- N'exagères pas, répliqua Remus, gêné, c'est rien.

Il eut un moment de silence et Black en profita pour observer le passage dans lequel il se trouvait.

\- C'est quoi cet endroit ? Un passage secret ? Demanda t'il avec un grand sourire, tu sais où il mène ? Tu en connais d'autres ?

\- Je ne suis jamais allé au bout. Et oui j'en connais certains autres. À mon avis, ce château en est bourré.

Il savait qu'il y avait des passages secrets puisqu'il devait lui-même en utiliser un pour se rendre à la cabane hurlante lors des pleines lunes. Mais ça, il n'allait certainement pas le préciser.

\- Comment les as-tu trouvé ?

\- Tu sais j'ai beaucoup de temps pour moi alors j'explore parfois. Je connais pleins de petits recoins dans ce château.

Sirius grimaça comme s'il regrettait sa question. Il s'extirpa du passage et tendit ensuite sa main à Remus pour l'aider à sortir.

\- C'est un truc de fou quand même ! Quand les autres vont savoir ça ! Murmura Black pour lui-même en regardant Remus remettre la statue à sa place.

Ils continuèrent une partie du chemin ensemble en silence puis ils durent se séparer et Remus partit dans la direction opposée. Il se retourna en entendant Black l'appeler :

\- Lupin ! Merci. Lui dit-il.

Ils reprirent leur route respective lorsque Remus décida, pour la deuxième fois en une seule soirée, de mettre son cerveau de côté.

\- BLACK ! Si un jour tu as un creux, je sais comment accéder aux cuisines.

Black ressemblait à un enfant devant le plus beau cadeau de Noël de sa vie. Il reprit avec une voix enjouée :

-J'ai dans mes habitudes de laisser les personnes pouvant m'offrir de la nourriture à volonté m'appeler par mon prénom. Alors s'il te plait, appelle moi Sirius.

OOoOoOoO

Lily jeta brutalement sur son sac sur son lit en rentrant dans son dortoir. Les 3 autres Gryffondors la regardèrent avec surprise.

\- Mauvaise journée ? Demanda Alice avec une grimace.

Lily hocha la tête, il ne lui était rien arrivé de grave mais sa journée n'avait pas été magnifique. Elle avait passé un début de semaine d'examen si stressant qu'elle en dormait à peine, et ce soir-là, elle était censée rejoindre Severus vers les cachots et celui-ci lui avait envoyé un hibou pour se décommander. Lily avait du remonter tout le château, dépitée. Tellement qu'elle n'avait pas fait attention au professeur McGonagall qui tentait de la prévenir et était rentrée de plein fouet dans une vitre transparente.

Une blague du trio, Lily en était certaine. Et vu l'expression de son professeur, ils ne s'étaient pas fait attraper. Lily soupira en songeant qu'elle aurait aimé qu'il se fasse avoir de temps en temps.

Depuis la blague de la Saint Valentin qui avait divinement bien fonctionné (une grande partie des élèves et même certains professeurs avaient senti la Bombabouse pendant une dizaine de jours)

Les blagues se succédaient. On ne pouvait aller nulle part sans craindre un coup fourré.

Un hibou toqua à la vitre et Lily le laissa entrer distraitement. Puis elle reconnut le paquet qu'il amenait et son sang se glaça.

Pour se faire pardonner de ne pas pouvoir être avec sa sœur le jour de son anniversaire, elle avait cherché le meilleur cadeau à lui offrir.

Celui-ci revenait, apparemment à peine effleuré.

Une carte accompagnait « _si tu tenais vraiment à moi, tu serais avec moi en ce moment._ »

Le cœur de Lily se serra.

Elle savait qu'elle n'y pouvait rien, qu'avoir écrit ça était cruel. Elle savait que Pétunia s'en était rendu compte. Elle savait que ça sœur avait voulu lui faire mal, encore. Elle savait aussi que ça avait marché.

Alors sans qu'elle puisse le contrôler, une larme roula sur sa joue. La pression d'aujourd'hui avait besoin d'évacuer.

\- Ça lui passera. Murmura Marlène en fixant Lily tout comme le reste de ses camarades de dortoir.

Lily essuya rageusement sa larme, ne voulant pas que ses amies la voient comme ça.

\- Je suis fatiguée c'est tout.

-Bien sûr, je vais te croire, tu as tes yeux de quand tu penses à ta sœur. Crois-moi, j'ai beaucoup d'expérience dans les histoires de frangins/ frangines.

Lily lui fit un pauvre sourire en jugeant inutile de lui mentir plus. Elle leur montra le paquet et ses amies le reconnurent instantanément. Elle avait tellement eu du mal à le trouver que toutes les filles l'avaient aidé.

\- Elle ne l'a même pas ouvert …

\- C'est elle qui fait une erreur d'accord ? Et ça lui passera. À part si vraiment elle est jalouse de toi à un point démentiel. Mais j'ai assez d'expérience pour savoir que ça n'arrive jamais. Finit Marlène d'un ton amusé.

Voyant que Lily ne se déridait pas, elle reprit beaucoup plus sérieusement.

\- Tu es une personne incroyable Lily, vraiment. Elle le sait, elle a grandi avec toi, mais elle n'en a pas conscience. Un jour elle se rendra compte de la merveilleuse personne que tu es. Et d'à quel point tu lui manques.

Elle termina sa tirade en prenant Lily dans ses bras. Cette dernière nicha sa tête dans son cou et lui murmura un merci.

\- Pas de problème, les histoires de frangins c'est mon rôle dans ce dortoir.

\- Mais oui, et moi c'est quoi alors ? Ria Alice.

Mary devança Marlène :

\- Toi tu es celle qui donne toujours le sourire avec ta bonne humeur inépuisable !

Elles échangèrent toutes un sourire avant que la question du « rôle » de Mary ne soit posée.

\- Tu sers à nous rappeler qu'il y a toujours des gens avec des histoires familiales plus dures que la nôtre !

Les sourcils de Lily se froncèrent lorsque les trois camarades de dortoir rigolaient. Y compris Mary.

Marlène se rendit compte de l'attitude de Lily et enchaîna :

\- Nan mais c'est vrai, je suis désolée mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre ton histoire moi. Tu es sang mêlé et tu ne connais rien à la magie !

\- C'est ma mère qui est moldue. Et c'est elle qui m'a élevé, dit Mary en haussant les épaules.

Lily sourit. D'habitude Mary se braquait entièrement dès que l'on venait à parler de sa famille, mais cette fois-ci elle continua de rire avec les autres pendant longtemps.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elles se rappellent qu'il leur restait une journée d'examen.

0oOoOoOo

Le cœur de Lily se serra un peu en montant dans le Poudlard Express. Faire sa valise avait déjà été difficile. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de partir.

Son année avait été… magique. Elle avait rencontré des personnes formidables et fait plein de choses incroyables. Et elle était ravie de devoir passer encore 6 ans dans ce château.

Elle avait trouvé sa place.

\- Les filles, celui-là est libre ! S'exclama Katherine en ouvrant la porte d'un compartiment.

Wilkes surgit alors de nulle part et lui coupa la route avant de se jeter sur la banquette.

\- Plus maintenant mon chou.

Katherine ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, outrée.

Elle tourna précipitamment les talons et croisa Isabel en sortant. Celle-ci déboussolée du comportement de sa sœur demanda :

\- Quoi ? Il n'est pas libre ?

\- Laisse tomber, il est infesté de parasites.

Lily entendit distinctement le rire de Wilkes s'élever dans son dos après la réplique de Katherine.

OOoOoOoO

Lily était sortie de son compartiment dans le but de trouver Severus. Elle se sentait mal de ne pas passer le trajet avec lui.

Elle lançait donc des regards de droite à gauche et finit par tomber sur le compartiment du trio de Gryffondor. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se figea en se rendant compte qu'ils n'étaient pas 3. Il était 4. Remus était avec eux.

La première idée de Lily fut de rentrer dans le compartiment pour les virer. Ils ne devaient pas s'approcher de Remus. S'ils le faisaient c'était sans doute pour y gagner quelque chose. Ils étaient certainement incapables de voir l'exceptionnelle personne qu'était Remus. Et ils allaient lui faire du mal. Elle ne pouvait laisser ça arriver.

Puis elle vit le sourire qui éclairait le visage de Remus et ses yeux qui pétillaient. Alors elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire aussi.

Et elle continua son chemin.

* * *

Et voilà l'année est terminée !

Qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Et de cette année ?

Des idées sur la suite ?

N'hésitez pas à laisser une p'tite review !

A Samedi !


	12. Altercations

Hello !

Merci beaucoup à deux supers revieuweuse ( même si je doute que ça existe XD) **Feux-follet** et **LeaPlume** !

La deuxième année commence !

On se retrouve en bas :)

 **Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire et quelques personnages m'appartiennent, le reste est à J-K Rowling

 **Merci à ma bêta : Léa !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Altercations**

Lily venait de traverser le mur de la voie 93/4 après des au revoir difficiles. Ses parents n'avaient pas envie de la laisser repartir et Lily l'avait bien remarqué.

La boule au ventre, elle observa donc le quai, cherchant désespérément un visage familier. Severus, avec qui elle avait passé l'été, avait traversé avant elle afin de la laisser avec ses parents.

L'été avait été difficile, Pétunia avait tout fait pour lui mener la vie dure. Elle multipliait les répliques blessantes dès que leurs parents tournaient le dos. Dans ces moments-là, Lily se précipitant chez Severus et ce dernier trouvait toujours un moyen de lui remonter le moral. D'un certain point de vue, les moments passés avec lui lui manqueraient une fois à Poudlard. Ils se verraient obligatoirement moins et cela lui retournait le ventre.

Lily stressait aussi. De tout. Elle avait peur de rater le train, que ses amies se soient rendues compte qu'elle n'était pas assez bien pour elles, d'avoir oublié quelque chose, de se perdre…

Ses doutes disparurent au moment où la touffe de cheveux d'Alice lui cacha le visage. Le câlin dura un moment et Lily fut surprise que Bridget la prenne à son tour dans ses bras.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que la Serpentarde et Alice étaient plus proches que jamais. Bridget ne tarda cependant pas à s'éclipser, pour rejoindre le wagon de Serpentard, craignant les retombées de sa maison si elle n'y allait pas.

Les deux Gryffondor rejoignirent rapidement le reste de leurs amies.

\- Comment étaient vos vacances ? Demanda Lily en se laissant tomber sur la banquette.

\- J'ai du supporter Bridget pendant 2 mois mais sympa sinon, ria Alice

Son regard se voila lorsqu'elle reprit :

\- Elle n'a toujours pas vraiment d'ami à Serpentard, tout le monde la regarde de loin, elle ne sait pas quoi faire…. Je me sens tellement mal d'être impuissante pour l'aider...

Mary mit une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

\- Tu en fais déjà beaucoup.

Il y eût un moment de flottement où toutes affichèrent un pauvre sourire avant qu'Alice ne reprenne son rôle de bonne humeur incarnée.

\- Et toi Mary, ces vacances ?

La concernée haussa les épaules, les yeux dans le vague.

\- Disons que je suis heureuse d'être de retour.

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle donnait des réponses approximatives, personne n'osa insister. Ce fut donc aux jumelles de poursuivre.

\- Nous on a passé des supers vacances ! Pas vrai Kate ?

\- Oui, absolument magnifique ! Nous…

\- C'est parce que tu as rêvé de moi toutes les vacances mon chou ? La coupa Wilkes qui sortait de nulle part, comme à son habitude.

Katherine leva les yeux au ciel avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Non, justement je n'ai pas fait de cauchemars _Tom_ !

Wilkes s'apprêtait à répliquer mais fut coupé par une voix qui provenait de derrière lui :

\- Tu as trouvé un compartiment p'tit frère ?

Bryan Wilkes surgit aux côtés de son frère et détailla le compartiment jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose sur Lily.

\- Pourquoi tu parles avec des Sang de Bourbe ?

Le sourire de Katherine disparut et elle se leva brusquement tandis que sa sœur tentait de la retenir.

\- Sors d'ici. Ordonna t-elle à l'aîné Wilkes.

\- Pourquoi, que vas-tu faire, fillette ? Répondit-il en la surplombant de sa taille.

Thomas Wilkes prit le bras de son frère et l'entraîna en arrière.

\- Laisse tomber, elle n'en vaut pas la peine.

Katherine lança un regard assassin à Wilkes qui serra les dents.

\- De quoi t'as t- il insulté ? S'inquiéta Lily alors que Katherine reprenait sa place.

Celle-ci la regarda, l'air inhabituellement grave.

\- Il ne m'insultait pas moi, il t'insultait toi.

\- Moi ? S'exclama Lily, surprise.

\- _Sang de Bourbe_ , c'est une insulte horrible envers les né-moldu. Une manière de dire que tu es inférieure aux autres, que ton sang est sale. C'est totalement stupide, un idéau de certaines familles de Sang-Pur. Ne les écoute pas.

Lily resta bouche-bée. Elle se sentait mal, et l'insulte en était la cause seulement en petite partie. En vérité, elle venait juste de se rendre compte que quelqu'un l'avait insulté et qu'elle n'en avait eu aucune idée. Elle venait juste de se rendre compte que tous les autres avaient compris. Elle venait juste de se rendre compte qu'elle n'appartenait toujours pas à ce monde.

Et ça faisait mal.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

La semaine de rentrée s'était écoulée paisiblement. Sauf que le mot « Quidditch » était sur toutes les lèvres. Les sélections approchaient et les deuxièmes années ne faisaient que de parler de ça. Une partie de son entourage voulait même faire les sélections. Isabel, qui en rêvait apparemment depuis toujours, était déjà stressée. Marlène et Bridget avait également décidé de tenter le coup dans leur maison respective. Les autres, pour diverses raisons, assuraient être des supers supporters. Lily avait eu l'occasion de voir des matchs déjà impressionnants l'année dernière et elle devait avouer qu'elle préférait l'ambiance des tribunes à celle du terrain.

Potter et Black clamaient également qu'ils allaient y participer à qui voulait l'entendre. Ou à qui ne voulait pas, malheureusement.

Ce trio semblait être devenu un quatuor depuis la rentrée qui se faisait appeler les Maraudeurs, une idée de Remus apparemment. Cependant Lily s'inquiétait toujours au sujet de ce dernier. Il semblait plus heureux que jamais mais Lily craignait un mauvais coup. Et elle savait que malgré tout, Remus était fragile.

Elle devait mettre les choses au clair, elle le savait. Elle retourna une dernière fois un morceau de pomme de terre dans son assiette avant de se lever brusquement.

\- Je vais à la bibliothèque ! Annonça t-elle en partant.

Katherine, qui avait un livre à rendre, l'accompagna. Elles se firent aborder à la sortie de la Grande Salle par Wilkes. À peine avait-il commencé à parler que Katherine l'avait interrompu en mettant un doigt sur sa bouche.

\- Ne me parle pas. Je n'en vaux pas la peine, tu te souviens ?

Elle le laissa sur place, ahuri, et une fois qu'elles furent déjà loin, Lily l'entendit murmurer un « Sérieusement ? ».

Et vu le sourire de Katherine, elle l'avait entendu aussi.

OOoOoOoO

Lily trouva Remus avec ses trois autres nouveaux amis, autour d'une table de la bibliothèque.

\- Rem' ! S'exclama t-elle en approchant rapidement de la table. Tu sais où on avait trouvé _Sortilèges des sorciers en herbe_? Ça fait des heures que je le cherche et je ne le trouve toujours pas.

\- Oh ! Attends bouge pas je te le ramène !

Il disparut donc derrière les étagères et Lily se sentit coupable d'avoir abusé de sa gentillesse pour l'éloigner. Mais elle le faisait pour son bien.

\- Il a vraiment gobé ça ? S'exclama Black

\- On a encore beaucoup de choses à lui apprendre. Répondit Potter.

Lily les regarda, ayant peur de comprendre.

\- Gobé quoi ?

Le même petit sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres des trois Maraudeurs. Puis Potter se décida à dire quelque chose d'un ton solennel :

\- S'il te plait Lily ! Tu es une très mauvaise menteuse.

\- Le mensonge lui-même était gros. On sait tous que tu connais la bibliothèque par cœur. Ajouta Peter.

\- Allez assied-toi et dit nous pourquoi tu voulais écarter Rem. Termina Black.

Lily soupira et se laissa tomber sur la chaise vide.

\- Je dois vous parler. Remus est gentil, drôle, intelligent… Je ne sais pas à quoi vous jouez avec lui mais je vous préviens que si vous lui faites le moindre mal…

\- Waouh ! Je savais que tu nous prenais pour des salauds mais pas à ce point. La coupa Sirius.

Leurs sourires avaient disparu.

\- Tu devrais partir maintenant.

Lily se leva, penaude, et sortit de la bibliothèque en se mordant la lèvre.

OoOoOoOo

Ce soir-là, l'événement de l'après midi pesait encore sur Lily. Pelotée, au fond d'un fauteuil, elle releva les yeux vers la salle commune. Marlène somnolait sur le canapé, Mary était encore en train de travailler, Alice venait de sauter sur le dos de Frank pour tenter de récupérer le livre qu'il venait de lui voler. Tout le monde avait repris ses habitudes.

C'était réconfortant de savoir que malgré deux mois de vacances, rien n'avait changé.

* * *

Voici donc la fin de ce chapitre !

Alors qu'en pensez vous ?

Merci beaucoup pour avoir lu !

A Samedi !


	13. Quidditch

Hey ! :D

Merci beaucoup à **manuela26** et **Aambres** pour suivre et/ou avoir mis mon histoire en favoris !

Et également un grand merci à **Feux-follet** et **yoh-nee** pour leurs supers reviews !

Tout ça me fait tellement plaisir !

Un peu de Quidditch dans ce chapitre avec les sélections des équipes !

On se retrouve en bas :)

 **Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire et quelques personnages m'appartiennent, le reste est à J-K Rowling

 **Merci à ma bêta : Léa !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : Quidditch**

\- Allez s'il te plait ! En plus t'es habillée pour !

\- Je suis habillée pour rester dans les tribunes Isa !

Les jumelles McDougall se battaient depuis le début de la matinée. Les sélections de Quidditch avaient lieu ce matin pour Serdaigle et cette après-midi pour les Gryffondors. Isabel était tellement stressée qu'elle voulait à tout prix que sa sœur passe les essais avec elle. Katherine refusait catégoriquement. Lily savait que ce n'était pas par manque d'envie : Au contraire Kate était une grande fan de Quidditch. Mais c'était le rêve de sa sœur et elle voulait qu'elle le vive seule comme elle l'avait toujours imaginé. Avoir une sœur jumelle était un peu contraignant, on les voyait toujours par deux. Et l'équipe de Quidditch, c'était le coup d'éclat d'Isabel.

Le jour précédent, les sélections de Poufsouffle et Serpentard avaient eu lieu. Bridget avait eu la joie d'être prise en tant que poursuiveuse après l'entraînement intensif que lui avait fait subir Alice durant l'été. Toujours chez Serpentard, Wilkes avait également été pris en tant qu'attrapeur ce qui avait exaspéré Katherine.

Marlène, Potter et Black s'apprêtaient également à passer les sélections dans l'après midi et le reste des premières années de Gryffondor avait déjà prévu de les soutenir depuis les gradins.

Depuis l'événement de la bibliothèque, Lily ne leur avait plus parlé et ils avaient fait de même. Elle détestait l'ambiance tendue qu'il y avait entre eux maintenant. Et elle avait beau chercher des centaines d'excuses qui justifiaient ce qu'elle pensait d'eux, la culpabilité continuait de la ronger.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter les jumelles de Serdaigle dans le hall avec des encouragements, Wilkes sortit de la Grande Salle.

\- Tiens mon chou, tu participes aux sélections ?

\- Moi non, mais Isa, si !

Wilkes sourit et Lily songea que ça devait être parce que Katherine lui avait répondu ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis le Poudlard Express.

\- Trop peur de ne pas être prise sûrement ?

\- Absolument pas. Répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel

\- Nan mais je comprends tu sais, je n'ai pas eu besoin de beaucoup me forcer pour être pris. Mais je suppose que c'est beaucoup plus dur, voir impossible pour toi mon chou. Donc c'est normal d'éviter la difficulté.

Katherine sembla totalement outrée. Elle tourna rageusement les talons et, voyant que sa sœur ne la suivait pas, lança :

\- Allez viens Isa, allons passer ses foutues sélections.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Lily resserra son écharpe autour de son cou en descendant vers le terrain de Quidditch. Alice, Mary et elle avaient mangé en vitesse afin de pouvoir être là dès le début pour Marlène. Elles n'avaient même pas recroiser les Jumelles, ce qui intriguait un peu Lily.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se pencher plus dessus car déjà le capitaine commença à parler.

Ce fut long. Très long. Trop long aux yeux de Lily. Il lui sembla qu'une ou deux bonnes heures étaient passées lorsqu'enfin, ils enfourchèrent leurs balais.

Ils commencèrent par s'échauffer en faisant des aller/retour sur le terrain, plus ou moins rapides, plus ou moins brusques… Lily voyait que certains des années supérieures se débrouillaient vraiment bien sur leur balai. Et puis elle vit Potter.. Il tenait son balai distraitement, d'une seule main, et le maniait parfaitement. Ça lui semblait être quelque chose de tout à fait naturel, comme de marcher ou de respirer. Et pourtant, il n'avait pas cet air hautain habituel. Black se débrouillait également, bien que ses mouvements n'avaient pas la fluidité de ceux de Potter.

Le capitaine fit soudainement descendre un 3ème année car il ne volait pas assez bien et l'envoya dans les tribunes.

Lily vit son visage décomposé et espéra qu'il n'arrive pas la même chose à son amie.

Celle-ci se débrouillait comme elle pouvait avec le balai que Poudlard lui prêtait. On voyait qu'elle avait l'habitude de voler et qu'elle était à l'aise. Cependant, elle ne semblait pas s'entendre très bien avec son balai.

L'exercice d'après consistait à se faire passer un Souafle plus ou moins fort. Beaucoup le firent tomber au moins une fois dont Black et Marlène. Le capitaine semblait tout analyser. Ça mettait une sorte de pression à Lily alors qu'elle n'était même pas sur le terrain.

La véritable sélection commença enfin. Les gardiens furent les premiers à s'y coller. L'exercice était simple : l'équivalent d un tir au but moldu, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que 4 gardiens.

Le capitaine fit ensuite 2 groupes égaux composés de : 2 gardiens, 4 batteurs, 6 poursuiveurs.

Black et Potter se retrouvèrent dans l'un, et Marlène dans l'autre.

Le premier groupe dont faisait partie Marlène commença. Elle se présentait en tant que poursuiveuse.

C'était une sorte de faux match, avec deux équipes l'une contre l'autre chacune composée de trois poursuiveurs, 2 batteurs et un gardien. Au bout d'environ cinq minutes, les batteurs échangeaient d'équipe et ça recommençait.

Marlène eut beaucoup de mal à commencer. Le balai qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore très bien n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et elle rata plusieurs belles occasions. Elle se reprit sur la deuxième partie et mena un très beau match sous les encouragements de ses amies.

Puis se fut au tour du deuxième groupe. Potter s'éloigna à contre cœur de Black, n'étant pas dans son équipe pour la première manche. Potter passait les essais en tant que poursuiveur et Black en tant que batteur.

Dès les premières minutes du match, Potter avait réussi à prendre le dessus et avait le Souafle la majorité du temps. Black avait plus de mal et Lily se doutait bien qu'il ne devait pas avoir la moindre envie d'envoyer un cognard sur son ami. Il se contentait donc de les lancer vers les autres batteurs sans grande conviction. Le match se termina par une victoire écrasante de l'équipe de Potter. Les batteurs changèrent d'équipe et les deux Maraudeurs se retrouvèrent ensemble avec une joie non dissimulée.

Le second match commença exactement de la même manière que le premier. Lily frémit en voyant qu'un 6ème année batteur avait apparemment décidé de prendre Potter en chasse. Il éloigna d'un cognard parfaitement placé un joueur un peu trop gênant et continua sa course. Soudainement un cognard revint vers lui et il visa Potter. Tout sembla alors se dérouler au ralenti pour Lily. Elle vit le Cognard filer vers Potter qui ne s'en rendait pas compte. Une seconde avant l'impact, Black surgit de nulle part et, d'une main, il poussa Potter tandis qu'il utilisait l'autre pour tirer de toutes ses forces dans le cognard.. Celui-ci vint percuter le 6eme année qui semblait dépassé par la scène.

A cause de la force qu'il avait mis dans son tir, Black se retrouva soudainement à l'envers sur son balai. Potter eut alors le réflexe de le rattraper et Black arriva à remonter sur son balai.

Il y eut alors un temps de compréhension sur ce qu'il venait d'arriver avant que les deux amis éclatent de rire en se tapant dans les mains, sous les yeux éberlués du capitaine.

OOoOoOoO

\- Remplaçante de la remplaçante ! Ça n'existe même pas normalement ! S'écria Marlène.

Elle n'avait malheureusement pas été prise et le capitaine lui avait certifié qu'elle serait _Remplaçante de la remplaçante._ Marlène avait apparemment du mal à le digérer. Ses amies lui avaient remonté le moral en la complimentant sur son jeu, mais ça lui restait en travers de la gorge. De plus, le capitaine avait passé un long moment à féliciter Black et Potter pour leur moment de sauvetage désespéré, sincèrement impressionné. Ces derniers avaient donc été largement pris.

Marlene s'écarta du groupe pour aller poser son balai au hangar et Mary murmura aux deux autres :

\- Il n'aurait jamais dû dire ça…

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Alice en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Parce que maintenant, elle va obligatoirement avoir des envies de génocide sur les autres Poursuiveuses de son équipe.

Lily sourit en hochant la tête.

\- Ça fait du monde avec les joueuses et les remplaçantes ! Je ne sais pas comment on va réussir à tout faire passer pour des accidents…

Plus tard, elles remontaient à la tour des Gryffondors et furent surprises de trouver Katherine assise contre une porte close d'une salle habituellement vide.

\- Que fais-tu là ? Demanda Alice

\- Où est Isabel ? Rajouta Lily.

Katherine leur lança un regard désespéré et leur montra la porte d'un geste las.

\- Elle est enfermée ici depuis qu'on est revenu. Et bien sûr, elle a insonorisé la pièce…

\- Que s'est-il passé ? S'inquiéta Alice.

\- Elle n'a pas été prise, soupira Katherine.

Un silence accueillit ses paroles avant que Marlène hausse les épaules.

\- Bienvenue au club.

\- Je suis désolée, murmura Katherine avec un grimace.

Cette dernière soupira une nouvelle fois avant de continuer.

\- Le pire c'est qu'elle n'a même pas été mauvaise par rapport à d'habitude, elle n'a juste pas fait les sélections à son poste habituel ! Elle les a fait en tant que poursuiveuse ! Elle n'a jamais été poursuiveuse, ça a toujours été une incroyable gardienne par contre. Mais non, elle a paniqué en voyant qu'il n'y avait que des garçons contre elle et à fait semblant qu'elle venait en poursuiveuse…

Il y avait toujours quelque chose que Lily n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

\- Pourquoi elle ne te laisse pas entrer ? Je veux dire, ça devrait lui faire du bien que tu la soutiennes et…

\- J'ai été prise.

 _Ceci explique cela_ songea Lily. Elle comprenait maintenant la position délicate des deux jumelles.

\- Déprimant, s'enquit Marlène après un instant de silence.

Lily la comprenait bien. Elle s'était entraînée comme une folle ces derniers temps pour réussir à être prise sans résultat. Alors que Katherine avait été prise en ne sachant pas le matin même qu'elle passait les sélections.

Cette dernière sembla prendre la remarque de Marlène comme un reproche puisse qu'elle continua :

\- Je sais… Elle a toujours tout fait pour me mettre sous la lumière, quitte à se retrouver dans l'ombre. Elle a toujours été prête à tout sacrifier s'il le fallait pour moi. Et j'ai passé ma vie entière à la regarder rêver de ce jour, en me promettant de ne lui faire aucune ombre, pour que cette fois toute la lumière soit sur elle. Mais bien sûr, j'ai raté. Comme toujours. J'ai été incapable de lui rendre tout ce qu'elle m'a donné… Je fous toujours tout en l'air... Je suis vraiment une sœur horrible.

Elle s'arrêta un instant, la tête entre ses mains. Soudainement elle se redressa et reprit d'une voix plus énervée :

\- Je ne voulais même pas participer à ces foutues sélections ! C'est à cause de l'autre Tom là… Raaah, je le déteste tellement ça me rend folle.

* * *

Première fois que je décris du Quidditch, ça me fait tout bizarre XD

Vous vous attendiez à ces sélections ?

N'hésitez pas à laisser un avis !

Merci d'avoir lu,

A Samediiiii !


	14. Frayeurs

HEYYYYY !

On a dépassé **les 1000 vues** ! C'est juste un truc de dingue ! Merci mille fois !

Merci également à **Nuit Noire Reflet d'Argent** et **dicaprisun** pour suivre mon histoire !

Et un énorme merci à **dicaprisun** et **Feux-follet** pour leurs reviews qui m'ont vraiment fait super plaisir !

Je vous laisse avec le chapitre !

On se retrouve en bas :)

 **Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire et quelques personnages m'appartiennent, le reste est à J-K Rowling

 **Merci à ma bêta : Léa !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Frayeurs**

Ce fût un claquement de doigts à quelques centimètres de son visage qui réussit à faire sortir Katherine de ses pensées.

\- Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta Lily

Katherine lui répondit d'une voix distraite :

\- Oui bien sûr.

Depuis les événements des sélections de Quidditch, sa sœur ne lui avait plus reparlé. Lily pensait que ça ne durerait pas plus de quelques jours elle comprenait les raisons des deux et savait qu'au fond, aucune d'elle n'avait fait quoi que ce soit de mal. De plus on ne peut pas ignorer quelqu'un avec qui on partage un dortoir et des souvenirs d'une vie entière. C'était ce que Lily pensait, seulement, presque trois semaines s'étaient écoulées, et Isabel et Katherine n'avaient pas échangé un seul mot.

Isabel, qui avait rejoint le groupe de Lindsey, faisait toujours en sorte de sortir et de rentrer du dortoir avant Katherine. Cette dernière tentait rarement de lui parler, et semblait penser qu'elle méritait que sa sœur l'ignore.

Lily surprit alors un regard inquiet que lança Wilkes en direction de Katherine en traversant la cour Nord. Si même lui commençait à s'inquiéter… Il avait eu vent de l'histoire et Lily aimait à penser que _peut- être_ il se sentait un peu coupable. Dans tous les cas, Katherine ne réagissait plus à ses piques moqueuses, ce qui ne semblait pas lui plaire.

En vérité, Katherine ne réagissait plus à grand-chose. Elle était devenue une sorte de reflet insipide de ce qu'elle était auparavant. Un sourire mécanique sur le visage, des yeux qui avaient perdus de leur éclat et un calme des plus inhabituel.

Ses amies pouvaient tout tenter, jamais rien ne réussissait à la faire sortir de sa torpeur. Elle disait que tout allait bien mais parfois, elle croisait le regard de sa sœur et son masque se brisait.

Le temps d'un instant, on pouvait alors apercevoir l'étendue de la douleur qui la rongeait.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Lily attendait Severus depuis si longtemps qu'elle finit par sombrer dans le sommeil. Elle se réveilla en sursaut en constatant l'endroit dans lequel elle se trouvait. Sa première pensée fût que le couvre-feu était sans doute dépassé et que, par conséquent, elle était mal-barrée. Pourtant ce ne fût pas cette pensée-là qui lui retourna le ventre, mais une autre bien plus douloureuse. _Severus n'était pas venu_.

Alors qu'elle marchait dans les couloirs sur la pointe des pieds, elle eut le malheur de se retrouver face à Miss Teigne, la chatte bien connue du concierge. S'il la trouvait là en pleine nuit, elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

Elle courut donc sans réfléchir et sauta sur la première occasion qui se présenta à elle et qui lui sembla être une merveilleuse idée sur le moment. Elle sortit. L'air frais lui sauta au visage en même temps que la stupidité de son action. Elle s'apprêtait à courir encore lorsqu'un hurlement inhumain lui glaça le sang. Elle n'avait aucune idée de où cela provenait et ça la pétrifia littéralement sur place. Une main s'abattit soudainement sur son épaule.

\- ÉLEVE HORS DU DORTOIR ! ÉLEVE HORS DU DORTOIR ! se mit alors à hurler Rusard, le concierge.

Il la détailla avec un petit sourire, se délectant de son expression effrayée et commença à la traîner de force vers le château.

\- Laissez tomber, elle est avec moi.

Une voix venait de retentir dans la pénombre de la nuit. Grâce au rayon de la pleine lune, Lily distingua une silhouette si haute qu'elle pensa devenir folle.

\- Vous n'êtes pas un professeur, s'enquit Rusard en resserrant son emprise sur Lily.

Le géant sortit alors de la brume et Lily le découvrit dans toute sa hauteur. Il devait bien faire 3 mètres de haut. Il avait une large carrure, une barbe très présente surmontée de petits yeux qui semblaient lancer des éclairs.

\- Je suis le responsable des retenus depuis que le professeur Dumbledore me l'a accrédité.

Lily fut surprise de déceler une pointe de fierté dans sa voix dure.

\- Mais cette élève sort tout juste du château…

\- En vérité, Monsieur Rusard, elle s'apprêtait à rentrer si vous voulez bien la laisser passer. Continua-t-il en transperçant le concierge du regard.

Pour rien au monde, Lily n'aurait cherché à le contredire.

Rusard sembla partager son avis et, avec l'air d'un collectionneur qui laisse passer une pièce rare, la laissa partir.

Ce qu'elle ne se fit pas prier pour faire.

OoOoOoOo

Cet événement continua de tracasser Lily toute la matinée du lendemain. Elle s'en voulait d'être partie sans même un merci pour son mystérieux sauveur. Elle avait appris de Frank qu'il s'agissait du garde-chasse et qu'il était gentil. Lily aurait plutôt dit terrifiant. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle n'osait pas aller le remercier. Ses amies ne l'aidaient pas non plus, craignant également le demi-géant.

Alors que le débat était encore une fois ouvert dans sa tête, elle fut brusquement sortie de ses pensées par un bras qui la tira dans un coin du couloir.

\- C'est donc toi qui décide où et quand on est censé parler alors ? Tu m'excuseras, j'ai plus important à faire. Lança-t-elle immédiatement en reconnaissant Severus.

Celui-ci avait l'air embêté.

\- Lily, je suis désolé, et je connais ton emploi du temps par cœur, je sais très bien que tu n'as pas cours.

La voix confiante qu'il avait prise pour illustrer la fin de sa phrase agaça encore plus Lily qui répondit froidement :

\- Effectivement je n'ai pas cours, mais il faut que j'aille remercier la personne qui m'a aidé à ne pas me faire avoir par Rusard hier soir après avoir passé la moitié de la nuit à attendre mon meilleur ami, seule, dans une salle vide.

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons. Severus, la bouche semi-ouverte comme si il cherchait quelque chose à dire, ne répondit pas. Lily s'éloigna donc, bien décidé à aller remercier ce garde-chasse.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Après avoir longuement hésité devant la porte de la petite cabane, Lily finit par toquer timidement. Devant le manque de réaction, elle toqua une seconde fois, un peu plus fort.

La porte s'ouvrit alors brusquement, laissant apparaître l'immense garde-chasse. Lily le trouva tout de même beaucoup moins effrayant en journée.

\- Bonjour, je passais juste rapidement vous remercier pour cette nuit… commença-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Ce n'est rien enfin ! Rusard est une vraie teigne, je pense que s'il pouvait battre les élèves ça lui ferait le plus grand plaisir. Ne reste pas sur le paillasson, rentre donc boire un thé.

Lily resta inerte un moment, puis, rassemblant le peu de courage qu'il lui restait, elle finit par entrer dans la petite demeure.

Il lui fallut un certain temps avant de comprendre que c'était l'une des meilleures décisions qu'elle n'avait jamais prise.

Ils avaient parlé. Lily avait appris qu'il connaissait très bien les Maraudeurs pour les avoir emmenés plusieurs fois en retenue. Ils étaient devenus amis, et les Gryffondors passaient régulièrement lui rendre visite. Les yeux du garde-chasse, Hagrid, s'étaient illuminés quand elle avait commencé à parler des problèmes qu'elle avait avec eux.

\- Lily Evans c'est ça ? Avait-il alors demandé un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Lily avait simplement acquiescé, surprise.

\- Ils m'ont déjà parlé de toi. C'est vraiment des bons gars tu sais, ils ne savent juste pas toujours comment s'y prendre.

Hagrid était alors apparu aux yeux de Lily comme un homme infiniment bon et gentil mais aussi très seul et tout heureux quand il avait enfin un peu de compagnie.

Naturellement elle en vint à lui parler de ses problèmes avec Severus.

\- S'il tient vraiment à toi comme tu me l'as décrit, il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il cherche à te faire du mal. Personne ne fait quoi que ce soit sans raison. Tu devrais sans doute essayer de comprendre celles qui l'ont poussé à ne pas venir. Lui avait alors conseillé Hagrid.

Lily avait alors décidé d'aller parler à son meilleur ami en sortant.

OOoOoOoO

Lily quitta le garde-chasse en se promettant de revenir régulièrement.

Elle cherchait maintenant à trouver Severus. Sa détermination fût mise à rude épreuve lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de où il se trouvait et qu'elle avait donc le château à explorer.

La chance fut plutôt de son côté puisqu'elle le trouva assez rapidement

\- Sev' ! Je te laisse parler. Vas-y.

Severus mit un moment avant de comprendre ce qu'elle lui demandait.

\- Pour Hier ? Je suis tellement désolée Lily, c'est devenu encore plus bizarre depuis la rentrée à Serpentard. Entre 2ème années on parle de choses normales, mais dès qu'on est avec les plus vieux on parle seulement d'à quel point notre statut de sang nous permet d'être au dessus de tout le monde. Et d'à quel point les né-moldus sont des êtres inférieurs ou je ne sais quoi. C'est n'importe quoi. Et hier soir, j'attendais qu'il n'y ait pas trop de monde dans la salle commune et je me suis retrouvé seul avec des années supérieures. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, si je partais, ils allaient me demander où j'allais, et si je restais j'allais devoir écouter leurs horribles discours. Alors j'ai pris la solution de faciliter et suis allé me coucher.

Lily hocha doucement la tête, compréhensive.

\- Lily, je ne veux pas te perdre. Reprit Severus.

\- Tu ne me perdras pas. Rien ne pourra jamais nous…

Elle fut brusquement coupée par une voix qui ne lui avait pas parlé depuis un moment.

\- LILY !

Elle se retourna pour voir Pettigrow, Black et Potter arriver en courant, l'air paniqué.

\- On a perdu Remus ! On l'a cherché toute la journée, et on n'est même pas sûrs qu'il ait dormi dans le dortoir !

Lily commença à paniquer aussi avant de se rappeler de ce que Remus lui avait dit.

\- Il doit être à l'infirmerie. Il m'a promis qu'il n'avait rien de grave mais il a une maladie qui fait qu'il doit aller faire « des petits contrôle de routine » à l'infirmerie une fois par mois.

\- À L'INFIRMERIE? ET TU NOUS L'AS PAS DIT? S'exclama Pettigrow.

En voyant le regard totalement affolé qu'ils échangèrent, Lily se sentit mal à nouveau. Ils tenaient vraiment à Remus. Elle n'aurait pas dû douter d'eux. Voyant qu'ils commençaient à partir, elle les retint.

\- Je suis désolée.  
\- Ça va, tu n'as pas besoin de l'être. C'est bon de voir qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui tenait vraiment à lui quand on était trop aveugle pour voir la personne incroyable qu'on avait sous les yeux. La rassura Black.

Lily baissa les yeux encore honteuse.

Potter s'approcha et mit son doigt sous son menton pour lui remonter le visage, l'obligeant à le regarder.  
\- Écoute on comprend que tu as voulu le protéger. Nous aussi on a vu à quel point il avait l'air stupéfait et honoré d'être ami avec nous. Mais ce qu'il n'a pas compris c'est que c'est nous qui sommes honorés et stupéfaits d'être ami avec lui.

Elle lui sourit et l'instant d'après, les trois Maraudeurs avaient disparu au coin du couloir.

Lily constata alors avec stupéfaction qu'elle était maintenant seule dans le couloir. Severus était parti.

* * *

Voilà, on rencontre enfin Hagrid !

Une petite review et il vous invitera à prendre le thé :P

A Samedi prochain :)


	15. Une ombre sur les serpents

Bonsoir !

Un merci tout particulier à **Feux-follet** et **dicaprisun** pour leurs sublimes reviews ! Elles me font toujours énormément plaisir !

Je vous laisse avec le chapitre :D

On se retrouve en bas :)

 **Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire et quelques personnages m'appartiennent, le reste est à J-K Rowling

 **Merci à ma bêta : Léa !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : Une ombre sur les serpents**

\- Elle nous fait la tête Bridget ? Demanda Alice en voyant une fois de plus la Serpentarde passer devant elles sans les regarder.

Lily repensa à sa conversation avec Severus.

\- Peut-être que ce n'est pas par manque d'envie qu'elle ne nous parle pas.

Devant l'air interrogateur de ses amies, elle leur fit un compte-rendu détaillé de ce que lui avait appris son meilleur ami.

Cette analyse fut confirmée par Bridget elle-même quelques heures plus tard.

Un peu après midi, les Gryffondors et les jumelles étaient descendues vers le hangar à balai. Bridget n'avait pas tardé à les rejoindre. Elle se laissa tomber lourdement à leurs côtés.

\- Enfin, on peut parler. J'en pouvais plus ! Je suis désolée mais Wilkes n'arrête pas de nous surveiller et il me terrifie !

\- Tom ? Il n'a rien de terrifiant pourtant. Demanda Katherine de son habituelle voix éteinte.

Lily nota quand même une amélioration elle avait suivi la conversation. Et pour une fois, faisait mine d'y participer.

Bridget fronça les sourcils avant de répondre :

\- Oh non, son frère, Wilkes numéro 1. Traumatisant comme gars. C'est le seul 5ème année que je connaisse qui aime autant les idées des plus vieux. Et pire, c'est lui qui veut nous les faire adhérer le plus. Même si… Je ne sais pas, parfois j'ai l'impression que c'est une manière de nous protéger des autres. Après tout, être d'accord avec eux et le meilleur moyen de ne pas avoir de problèmes. Mais je me fais sans doute des idées, ou c'est simplement son frère qu'il essaye de protéger.

\- Comme si son frère avait besoin d'être protégé, je ne vois pas ce qu'ils pourraient lui reprocher, il est le parfait Sang Pur des vieilles familles de Serpentard. Il adhère déjà totalement à leurs stupides idées. Répondit Katherine.

Lily ne put retenir un sourire. Certes, ce qu'elle avait dit n'avait rien de drôle mais c'était la plus longue phrase que Katherine avait dite depuis longtemps. Depuis presque 2 mois. Depuis que sa sœur ne lui parlait plus. La situation ne s'était pas arrangée et l'état de Katherine non plus. Ses amies ne savaient plus quoi faire pour l'aider, elle ne réagissait plus à rien.

Le sujet devint plus joyeux mais le froid de cette fin du mois de Novembre les rattrapa, et l'ambiance retomba quand elles grelottèrent toutes.

\- On devrait rentrer non ? Suggéra Marlène en se levant.

Presque toute suivirent le mouvement sauf Bridget.

\- Si on bouge d'ici, j'ai peur qu'on soit vu alors je ne pourrais pas rester avec vous… murmura-t'elle

Alice fut la première à se rasseoir. Les autres ne tardèrent pas à la rejoindre. Et Bridget sourit. Ses amies étaient toutes prêtes à braver le froid pour ne pas qu'elle se sente seule un peu plus longtemps. C'est comme ça qu'elles s'étaient sorties de toutes les situations jusqu'ici, ensemble.

Et pourtant on pouvait facilement deviner à l'ombre qui flottait dans les yeux de Katherine que cet ensemble manquait d'une personne. Et cela, depuis presque 2 mois.

OOoOoOoO

\- Je vous laisse, il faut que j'envoie quelque chose avant d'aller manger. Leur indiqua Mary en se levant du fauteuil de la salle commune.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, tu dois vraiment envoyer des choses tous les soirs ! S'exclama Marlène.

Lily saisit l'occasion.

\- Je viens avec toi, j'ai une lettre pour mes parents que je dois envoyer depuis presque deux jours.

Mary marqua alors une hésitation, mais accepta. Une fois dans le couloir, Lily se surprit à reconnaître le carton que portait Mary.

\- Tu renvois les mêmes cartons que tu reçois de ta mère ? C'est un vrai trafic ma parole !

Mary se contenta d'hausser les épaules, souriant à sa dernière remarque.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lily eut un mauvais pressentiment en voyant Wilkes se promener seul, un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Elles arrivèrent finalement à la volière et, en sortant, croisèrent Potter.

\- Tiens, Lily. Tu n'aurais pas une idée de l'endroit où pourrait bien être Rem' par hasard ?

Mary lui indiqua qu'elle partait voir Liam, et la laissa seule avec Potter.

\- Vous passez votre temps à le perdre ce n'est pas possible ! Répondit Lily avec un petit sourire.

\- Le problème c'est que plus le mois avance plus on a l'impression qu'il ne veut pas qu'on le trouve…

Le sourire de Lily se transforma en froncement de sourcil alors qu'elle tentait de comprendre le comportement de son ami.

\- Tu te rends compte qu'on vient de réussir à avoir une conversation sérieuse tous les deux et tu ne sembles toujours pas avoir des envies de meurtre sur moi ? Reprit Potter d'un ton amusé.

Lily rit légèrement avant de répondre.

\- Ne n'en soit pas si sûr, j'ai toujours des envies de meurtres sur toi.

Pour la première fois, ils conclurent leur conversation en échangeant un sourire.

OOoOoOoO

Katherine regardait le paysage, accoudée à un balcon qui donnait sur la cour de Métamorphose. Ses amies étaient toutes autour d'elle mais elle ne participait pas, et ne semblait pas écouter non plus la conversation.

\- Bonsoir mesdemoiselles ! les interrompit Wilkes d'un ton joyeux qui termina d'inquiéter Lily.

Wilkes s'avança jusqu'à Katherine qui n'avait pas bougé à son arrivée.

\- Vous devriez l'écarter de la fenêtre, on dirait qu'elle est à deux doigts de sauter.

Alice souffla

\- T'essaie de faire quoi là exactement ?

\- Si tu veux la faire réagir c'est peine perdue, on a déjà essayé, déjà échoué. Alors tu devrais partir avant que ce soit toi que l'on passe par la fenêtre. Continua Marlène.

Wilkes eut un petit rire qui sembla agacer Marlène fortement. Il se retourna vers Katherine.

\- Tu devrais lui parler.

Tout le monde avait compris de qui il mentionnait mais personne n'osa dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Et te connaissant un minimum, je suis presque sûr que tu considères qu'elle a raison de ne pas te parler à cause de cette histoire de Quidditch. D'ailleurs, j'ai entendu quelques rumeurs et il me semble que je suis un peu mêlé à tout ça.

Cette fois-ci Alice et Lily levèrent les yeux au ciel, parfaitement synchronisées. Katherine continuait de l'ignorer.

\- Dans tous les cas, c'est totalement stupide de penser quelque chose comme ça. Tu devrais lui parler.

Katherine resta dans son mutisme et Wilkes continua son monologue.

\- Je pense même qu'elle a très envie de te parler. Quand on est enfermé dans une salle, on a très envie de parler à la seule personne qui peut nous en sortir.

Cette fois ci, les yeux de Katherine s'ouvrirent en grand et elle se retourna brusquement.

\- Tu as kidnappé ma sœur ?!

\- OUI ! s'exclama Wilkes d'une voix beaucoup trop heureuse pour simplement répondre à la question.

Lily pensa plutôt qu'il était heureux de l'avoir fait parler alors qu'elle l'ignorait depuis plusieurs mois.

Katherine sembla également penser la même chose puisqu'elle se retourna une nouvelle fois vers le paysage en murmurant :

\- D'accord, c'est bon j'ai compris. Tu disais juste ça pour me faire parler. J'espère que tu es content.

\- Merci, oui je le suis. Et c'est vrai que ça aurait été très intelligent de ma part de faire ça. Sauf que je déteste faire les choses à moitié. 6ème étage si tu te demandes.

Katherine le fixa alors, la bouche semi ouverte.

\- Quoi mon chou ? Tu croyais que j'avais fait tout ça pour te consoler ? N'oublie pas qui je suis.

Elle tourna les talons, courant à moitié vers les escaliers, et déclara en serrant les dents :

\- Je te déteste tellement.

Ce à quoi, Wilkes répondit tout heureux :

\- Je sais !

Il se retrouva alors avec les autres filles, encore bouche bée.

\- Tu as kidnappé sa sœur ?! S'indigna Lily.

Wilkes haussa les épaules, l'air satisfait.

\- Je l'ai fait réagir.

Un instant plus tard, son sourire se transforma en grimace en voyant un groupe de 7ème années et son frère débarquer au bout du couloir. Il sembla chercher désespérément une issue et se rendit compte qu'il était trop tard lorsqu'il se fit interpeller par les Serpentard. Il ferma alors un instant les yeux, se retourna vers les filles toujours immobiles, et leur jeta un sort en plissant le nez. Elles reçurent alors toutes un seau d'eau glacée sur la tête. Wilkes avait tourné le dos sans chercher à voir ce que son sort avait donné et rejoint les autres.

\- Marlène, ça te dirait pas d'aller le chercher et de le jeter réellement par la fenêtre par hasard ? Grommela Alice en essorant le bas de son uniforme un moment après.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !

Une petite review et vous pourrez jeter Wilkes (celui que vous voulez) par la fenêtre :P

A Samedi prochain :)


	16. Elements perturbateurs

Hello !

Je m'excuse j'ai du retaaaard... :(

Un grand merci à **kikibenz29** pour suivre mon histoire !

Merci beaucouuup à **dicaprisun** et **Feux-follet** pour leurs reviews !

Aujourd'hui, le match Gryffondor/Serpentard,

On se retrouve en bas :)

 **Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire et quelques personnages m'appartiennent, le reste est à J-K Rowling

 **Merci à ma bêta : Léa !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : Elements perturbateurs**

En cette journée de match, les filles avaient rapidement pris leur petit déjeuner et s'étaient rejoints dans le hall. Elles préféraient attendre un peu avant de descendre au terrain, le froid de ce début de Décembre étant particulièrement glacial.

Pettigrow passa devant elles, suivit par Black et Potter totalement livides. Ils avaient déjà joué des matchs depuis le début de l'année mais il s'agissait aujourd'hui du match le plus attendu : Gryffondor/Serpentard.

La semaine entière, les joueurs des deux équipes avaient été victimes de sortilège de la part de la maison opposée. Jamais l'infirmerie n'avait été aussi remplie.

Et jamais les joueurs n'avaient eu une telle pression. Lily eut un petit sourire en voyant la tête de Potter et Black, après tout, ça leur faisait du bien de perdre de leur superbe de temps en temps.

Cependant Lily fut surprise de voir sortir Remus quelques minutes après l'entrée des autres Maraudeurs. Elle savait qu'il était loyal, il aurait dû rester avec ses amis dans un tel moment.

Lily finit par se persuader qu'il y avait beaucoup de raisons pour que Remus sorte maintenant qui n'impliquait pas qu'elle débarque dans la Grande Salle en furie pour aller sermonner le trio restant de Gryffondor. Elle se promit cependant de garder un oeil sur la situation.

Wilkes ne tarda pas à leur passer devant également pour aller déjeuner, le teint aussi livide que les autres. Ce fut Katherine qui s'en réjouit le plus :

\- Oh la Tom, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller ! Je comprends, tu as une telle pression sur les épaules ! Si l'attrapeur fait la moindre petite erreur, il fait plonger toute l'équipe avec lui. Enfin, ce sera déjà un miracle si tu arrives à tenir sur ton balai vu ton état.

Sans doute trop stressé, il se contenta de lui lancer un regard assassin qui sembla ravir Katherine.

\- Tu es vraiment une garce quand tu veux ! Ria Isabel.

Katherine lui rendit son sourire

\- Seulement avec lui, et j'ai le droit, il t'a kidnappé je te rappelle.

Depuis cet événement, il y déjà presque un mois, les jumelles étaient à nouveau réunies. Les autres n'avaient pas demandé de détails, trop heureuse de retrouver Isabel. Et la vraie Katherine. Le groupe était au complet de nouveau. Elles n'avaient rien dit à personne, Katherine jugeait qu'il y avait du bon dans le mauvais et Isabel ne voulait pas admettre que _Wilkes_ avait réussi à la kidnapper aussi facilement.

\- D'ailleurs, on ne vous a jamais demandé, mais il s'est passé quoi exactement ce soir-là? Demanda Marlène, soudainement interessée.

\- Je suis rentrée dans la pièce et à ce moment là, la porte s'est refermée. On n'arrivait pas à l'ouvrir et on s'est longtemps demandé avec quelle magie noire il l'avait fermé. On a été obligées de se parler et au final on s'est pardonnées. On est restées pendant presque deux heures en espérant que quelqu'un vienne nous ouvrir. Ça nous a permis de vraiment nous retrouver. Commença Isabel

\- Ce que ma chère soeur ne dit pas c'est qu'au bout de ses deux heures, j'ai voulu forcer la porte et en fait en appuyant sur la poignée, elle s'est ouverte toute seule. On a appris plus tard que Tom avait lancé un sortilège utilisé par les mauvaises nounous, ou mauvais parents. Il consiste à enfermer deux enfants qui se sont brouillés jusqu'à ce qu'ils se pardonnent. À ce moment là, ils peuvent partir. On était donc libre depuis qu'on s'était réconciliées. Et puis franchement qui connaît un sortilège pareil ? On fait quand même mieux comme magie noire. Termina Katherine.

Marlène riait comme une folle, avouant avoir déjà utilisé le sort sur deux de ses nombreux frères.

\- Il vous a eu avec un sortilège pour enfants ! S'exclama-t'elle en essuyant des larmes au coin de ses yeux.

\- Tu comprends pourquoi on n'est pas allées se plaindre. Lui répondit Isabel en riant elle aussi.

La légèreté du moment allait parfaitement avec les petits flocons qui tombaient dehors. Lily se sentait réellement bien. Apaisée. Légère.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Tout le monde ne se réjouit pourtant pas de ce temps. En effet les joueurs étaient à deux doigts de la crise de nerf. Les conditions n'étaient pourtant pas si terribles ; la neige restait très fine, mais ils stressaient tellement qu'un rien semblait pouvoir les désespérer.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rentrer dans les tribunes, Lily aperçut Potter et Black lui faire des signes d'une discrétion incertaine. Elle les rejoignit donc.

\- Je suis désolée mais je n'ai rien contre le stress. Ceci-dit, si vous tenez vraiment à éviter le match, je me ferais une joie de vous envoyer à l'infirmerie.

Potter sourit à sa blague mais Black garda son sérieux, et lui expliqua :

\- Écoute on a découvert le secret de Remus mais depuis qu'on a réussi à lui faire comprendre qu'on était au courant, il nous évite. J'ai l'impression qu'il pense qu'on ne veut pas être ses amis ou qu'on a honte de lui ou une connerie comme ça.

\- Pardon, son secret ? Demanda Lily, intriguée.

Potter la regarda comme si elle venait de lui demander quelque chose de totalement évident.

\- Mais… tu sais son côté lodbdhburg

Sa phrase avait été coupé par la main de Black qui s'était abattue sur sa bouche.

\- Je crois qu'elle ne sait pas ! Murmura ce dernier précipitamment.

\- Que je ne sais pas quoi à la fin ?!

Les deux Gryffondors échangèrent un regard. Black lui répondit d'une voix inhabituellement sérieuse.

\- Ce n'est pas à nous de te le dire. Mais on te demande quand même un service. Si tu le vois, dis lui qu'on sait pour son… petit problème de fourrure. Et qu'il n'y a aucune raison que ça change quoi que ce soit entre nous.

\- Je ne suis pas un hibou! S'exclama Lily. Elle ne voulait rien faire qui irait à l'encontre de son ami et si celui ci avait décidé de ne plus leur parler, il devait avoir une bonne raison.

Les deux joueurs se firent appeler par leur capitaine et ils durent laisser Lily. James, en partant, murmura alors un :

\- S'il te plait, on ne veut pas le perdre.

Cette phrase sonna étrangement à ses oreilles comme un reflet de celle de Severus et sa décision de ne pas les aider s'ébranla.

Elle se retrouvait avec un nouveau dilemme sur les bras.

OooOoOoO

Le match s'apprêtait à démarrer et l'excitation était à son comble dans les tribunes. Enfin, les joueurs entrèrent sur le terrain. Les verts et argents soulevèrent alors de grands portraits dessinés très réalistes. Chaque portrait représentait un joueur. Devant l'ahurissement des autres maisons, les Serpentards arborèrent les portraits avec autant de fierté que s'ils avaient gagné le match.

Lily entendit Alice marmonner entre ses dents :

\- Pourquoi personne ne dessine comme ça chez nous ?

L'attention des spectateurs fut brusquement reportée sur le match lorsque le coup de sifflet retentit. Les joueurs s'élancèrent vers le ciel, certains se rentrant déjà dedans.

Le match fut rude. Aucun joueur ne manquait une occasion d'attaquer l'autre équipe. Jusqu'à ce que deux joueurs, un batteur de Serpentard et un poursuiveur de Gryffondor, finissent à l'infirmerie. Le professeur Macgonagall demanda alors aux équipes de jouer le match moins _agressivement_.

Les points des deux équipes restaient très proches et les attrapeurs tournaient autour du stade comme des rapaces. Potter avait mis plusieurs buts, et semblait bien décidé à ne pas arrêter maintenant. Black quand à lui, tentait principalement de protéger Potter, laissant au second batteur le reste de l'équipe. Celui ci prenait son rôle très à coeur et ses cognards rataient rarement leurs cibles. C'est d'ailleurs ainsi que le batteur de Serpentard s'était retrouvé à l'infirmerie. Il avait apparemment envoyé son cognard trop proche du Gryffondor.

Les réflexions de Lily furent coupées court par les deux attrapeurs qui ammorçaient une descente en piqué. Wilkes, qui semblait avoir vu le vif d'or en premier, menait de quelques mètres. Il jeta un regard au batteur de Gryffondor et sourit en le voyant occupé. Il accéléra et ouvrit les doigts pour attraper la petite balle dorée. Mais il se fit brusquement percuté par un cognard provenant de l'autre côté. Lily vit alors Black, sa batte encore en l'air. L'attrapeur de Gryffondor en profita pour s'emparer du vif d'or sous les exclamations des rouge et or.

Victorieux, les joueurs de Gryffondor se posèrent sur la pelouse, pendant que celle-ci se faisait envahir par les supporters.

\- Très beau match! Les complimenta Lily lorsqu'elle réussit à atteindre Black et Potter.

Ils lui offrirent un sourire radieux. Celui de Black s'estompa en regardant vers les Serpentards

\- Ma dernière action était vraiment petite… Non pas que je n'aime pas attaquer des Serpentards à coups de Cognards, mais je préfère quand je ne le fais pas dans leur dos…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, c'était la plus belle action du match, peut être même du Quidditch en général. Le rassura Katherine.

Black lui sourit alors

\- Parce que ça nous a fait gagné ou parce que c'était Wilkes ?

Katherine haussa les épaules

\- Disons que l'un n'empêche pas l'autre.

Lily vit alors Remus en train de remonter vers le château, accompagné de la même solitude qu'il avait vécu en première année. Elle soupira, elle n'avait plus de dilemme. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle.

* * *

C'est la fin de ce chapitre !

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

A Samedi prochain !


	17. Retrouvailles

Salut !

Merci beaucoup à **Merovius** et **Mary Chou** pour suivre et/ou avoir mis mon histoire en favoris !

Et juste un ENORME merci à **dicaprisun** , **Feux-follet** , **Merovius** , **Mary Chou** et **kikibenz29** pour leurs sublimes reviews ! J'ai vraiment été gâtée cette semaine ! Chacune de ces reviews m'a fait super plaisir alors encore merci !

On se retrouve en bas :)

 **Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire et quelques personnages m'appartiennent, le reste est à J-K Rowling

 **Merci à ma bêta : Léa !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : Retrouvailles**

L'occasion de parler avec Remus ne se présenta pas avant la veille de leur départ en vacances de Noël.

Lily le trouva seul dans la bibliothèque.

\- Il faut qu'on parle, annonça t-elle gravement en s'installant en face de lui.

Il baissa le regard, l'air honteux, mais ne répondit rien.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que ton groupe d'amis a soit disant découvert sur toi, mais le fait est que ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas leur parler.

\- Tu ne comprends pas. Soit ils ont compris et ils ne veulent plus être mes amis, soit ils le veulent toujours, et donc ils n'ont pas compris.

Lily soupira. Elle détestait n'avoir aucune idée de ce dont les Maraudeurs parlaient. Surtout que ça touchait Remus. Mais elle ne voulait pas le forcer à lui dire.

\- Écoute, ils sont venus me voir et je crois qu'ils ont compris. Ils ont appelé ça ton _petit problème de fourrure_ je crois _._ Et ils m'ont très vite fait comprendre qu'ils voulaient toujours être tes amis. Et que c'était idiot de ta part d'avoir pensé que ça pouvait ne pas être le cas.

Remus releva la tête, les yeux brillants d'espoir. Lily lui conseilla d'aller parler aux autres Maraudeurs. Il rangea rapidement ses affaires, et parti après s'être rapidement excusé.

Lily se sentit alors un peu jalouse malgré elle. Qu'est-ce que les garçons avaient de plus qu'elle pour que Remus leur fasse plus confiance ? Elle chassa cette idée d'un mouvement de tête. Ce n'était pas son type de pensées et ça ne devait pas le devenir. Elle se força donc à ne pas chercher à comprendre les différents "indices" que les Maraudeurs lui avaient inconsciemment donné et se résigna à espérer qu'un jour, Remus lui dirait si c'était vraiment important.

OooOoOoO

Les paysages enneigés qu'ils traversaient avec le train étaient magnifiques. Lily était ravie de rentrer chez elle. Elle pourrait parler à Severus sans avoir à se cacher. Elle se sentit coupable lorsqu'elle remarqua que c'était cette pensée qui la réjouissait le plus. Le cocon familial n'était pas des plus agréables lorsque Pétunia faisait tout pour lui mener la vie dure...

\- Les Gryffondors étaient bien meilleurs ! S'exclama soudainement Marlène, tirant Lily hors de ses pensées.

\- Oui, ce n'est pas ce que je dis, mais tu ne peux pas dire que les Serpentards étaient mauvais pour autant ! Lui répondit calmement Isabel.

La conversation semblait avoir une fois de plus dévié vers le dernier match de Quidditch.

Alice fit une grimace avant de murmurer.

\- J'ai entendu dire que les joueurs de Serpentard avaient payé leur défaite. Ils ne sont pas cléments entre eux...

\- J'imagine même pas ce que Wilkes a dû subir, dit Lily en ressentant pour la première fois une certaine compassion pour le vert et argent.

Mary haussa les épaules.

\- Liam m'a dit qu'il s'en était pas mal sorti. Apparemment c'est lui qui a dessiné les portraits.

Katherine rigola.

\- On parle bien de Wilkes là ? Le Wilkes, Tom ?

\- Il paraît qu'il utilise beaucoup de magie, il n'est pas si talentueux que ça, déclara Mary en hochant la tête.

Lily pensa que même avec de la magie, elle serait bien incapable de dessiner quelque chose de potable, mais elle le garda pour elle.

OoOoOoOoO

En sortant du train, elles se souhaitèrent toutes de bonnes vacances. Chacune rejoignit ensuite sa famille et disparut au travers du mur. Lily, dont les parents ne pouvaient pas traverser, les attendait de l'autre côté du mur. Elle se rendit alors compte que sa famille n'était pas là. Son cerveau se mit alors à imaginer les pires scénarios ; de l'accident de voiture, à l'abandon, tout y passa en quelques instants.

\- Lily ? Ça va ? Demanda Potter qui venait de traverser suivi de sa mère.

\- Oui, mes parents ne sont simplement pas encore arrivés.

Il répondit un simple "Oh" et s'en alla.

Lily scruta une nouvelle fois la gare, essayant de ne pas s'inquiéter.

\- C'est bon ! L'interpella une voix derrière elle, qui la fit sursauter.

Elle se retourna et vit Potter à nouveau.

\- Je peux attendre un peu avec toi. Je viens d'aller demander à ma mère.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, s'enquit Lily en le remerciant d'un mouvement de tête. Tes acolytes ne sont pas avec toi ? S'étonna t-elle ensuite.

\- Peter vient de partir, et Sirius tenait à ne pas rentrer chez lui.

Lily nota qu'il avait dit que Black tenait à "ne pas rentrer chez lui" et pas que Black tenait à "rester au château"

Potter continua :

\- Remus ne voulait pas le laisser tout seul alors ils sont restés tous les deux là-bas. En parlant de Remus, merci d'être allée lui parler, vraiment. Tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour te remercier.

Lily sourit.

\- Contente toi de ne pas me refaire le coup de l'année dernière.

\- Je n'y comptais pas, ce n'est pas grand chose, répondit Potter en haussant les épaules.

\- Si tu préfères, je veux bien que tu m'offres un immense château, bien plus grand que Poudlard, tout aménagé, avec pleins de livres, dont " _Remèdes ou Malédictions suivant les types de magie."_ C'est un livre sur les potions qui a l'air absolument génial mais qui coûte plutôt cher. Ajouta t-elle devant l'air interrogateur de Potter.

\- Je vais me contenter de la première option, rit-il.

Elle prit un air faussement choqué.

\- Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi.

Ils furent interrompus par les parents de Lily et Potter en profita pour s'éclipser discrètement.

Apparemment, Lily n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Ils avaient simplement eu du mal à arriver jusqu'à la gare à cause des bouchons.

\- Ah oui tiens! Ils ne doivent pas connaître ça les sorciers, les bouchons! S'exclama son père encore énervé.

Lily se rendit compte que ses parents s'en voulaient tous les deux beaucoup pour leur retard d'autant plus qu'ils savaient qu'elle avait dû s'inquiéter. Elle les rassura d'un sourire.

Ils étaient là maintenant. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

OoOoOoOoO

L'ambiance de la maison n'avait malheureusement pas évolué et Lily avait appris à faire abstraction du comportement de Pétunia. Si bien qu'elle appréciait simplement le temps passé avec ses parents. Elle était heureuse de réussir enfin à profiter de son chez-elle mais sa sœur lui manquait. Et bizarrement, plus Pétunia lui manquait, moins elle avait envie de voir Severus. Elle savait très bien qu'il ne la comprendrait pas et qu'il se contenterait de critiquer sa sœur. C'est ainsi qu'elle passa une partie de la première semaine à éviter son ami.

Les parents de Lily parurent réellement affectés par la distance entre leurs deux enfants le jour de Noël. Pour l'occasion, Pétunia avait passé la journée avec des amies. Lily et sa mère s'étaient donc occupées de la décoration.

Ce soir là, la maison était méconnaissable. La rambarde d'escalier étaient serpentées de guirlandes de toutes les couleurs, des boules avaient été accroché aux poutres, et une guirlande lumineuse faisait le tour de la pièce.

De l'autre côté, trônait un petit sapin, également savamment décoré, au dessus duquel se trouvait des petits paquets colorés. Enfin, le grand feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée offrait un côté très chaleureux à la petite maison, faisant contraster la chaleur intérieure au froid glacial qui givrait les vitres.

Cependant, la soirée se refroidit dès que Pétunia rentra, comme si elle avait laissé entrer avec elle le froid extérieur. En voyant le feu toujours ardent dans la cheminée, Lily comprit que c'était seulement dans leurs cœurs que le froid avait pénétré.

Le dîner se déroula dans une ambiance tendue, seule Mme Evans semblait vouloir faire paraître un minimum d'enthousiasme, son mari ayant abandonné depuis longtemps. Après la distribution rapide des cadeaux, ils allèrent tous se coucher tôt.

Le lendemain, Lily qui ne pouvait plus supporter une telle ambiance, demanda à sa mère d'inviter leurs cousines pour le nouvel an. Elle se sentait assez mal d'avoir demander ça: ils avaient toujours fait les fêtes entre eux, dans la bonne humeur habituelle de leur petite "tribu".

Durant les quelques jours les séparant du nouvel an, Lily passa le plus clair de son temps avec Severus à rire. Elle aurait aimé se dire qu'avec lui rien n'avait changé. Mais elle ne pouvait se mentir à elle-même. Quelque chose en Severus avait bel et bien changé.

Le nouvel an arriva donc, amenant Anna et Ginger Evans dans leur maison.

Les retrouvailles entres cousines firent un bien fou à Lily et sa soeur. Le temps d'une soirée, c'était comme-ci elles étaient revenues en arrière, avant Poudlard, avant la nouvelle querelle incessante des deux soeurs.

Lily était obligée de répondre à leurs questions comme quelqu'un de tout à fait normal si bien que Pétunia se détendit rapidement. Aux yeux de ses cousines, Lily était juste Lily. Au même titre que Pétunia.

Cette dernière finit par reparler à sa soeur autour d'un jeu lorsqu'elles furent obligées de faire équipe ensemble. Si la tension entre les deux soeurs était bien présente au début, elle diminua jusqu'à disparaître totalement.

Toute la famille fit ensemble le décompte de la nouvelle année et lorsque le coup de minuit sonna, Lily serra Pétunia contre elle et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle la serra en retour.

L'année n'aurait pas pu mieux démarrer.

* * *

Un chapitre un peu plus cool que d'habitude, mais il va à nouveau y avoir de l'action dans les prochains ;)

Une petite review ? Ce serait adorable !

Merci d'avoir lu,

A Samedi !


	18. Impuissance

Bonsoir !

Merci à **FairySnape394** pour suivre mon histoire !

Un immense merci à **dicaprisun** , **Feux-follet** , **Merovius** , **Mary Chou** et **LilyHufflepuff** vous m'avez fait des reviews tellement géniales ! Merci beaucoup !

On se retrouve en bas :)

 **Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire et quelques personnages m'appartiennent, le reste est à J-K Rowling

 **Merci à ma bêta : Léa !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 : Impuissance**

Lily était heureuse d'avoir retrouvé la quiétude de son lit à baldaquin après ce retour de vacances, mais quelque chose la tracassait.

Marlène venait de leur raconter ce qui était arrivé à une Poufsouffle née-moldue. Elle avait accidentellement percuté un Serpentard de 7ème année. Elle s'était gentiment excusée sans regarder de qui il s'agissait. Apparemment c'était-là que tout avait dégénéré. Les serpents l'avaient enfermé dans un cercle et ils la poussaient dans tous les sens. Jusqu'à ce que le premier la lance par terre, dans la boue, après l'avoir traité de Sang de Bourbe.

Seul des Serpentards étaient présents et quelques Poufsouffles qui étaient trop peu pour réussir à aider leur pauvre amie. Lily s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été là. Malgré tout le courage qu'elle pouvait avoir, elle aurait été terrifiée à la place de la Poufsouffle. La Gryffondor se sentait impuissante, elle aurait voulu aider la jeune fille qui devait encore être tremblante dans son lit, mais qu'aurait-elle bien pu faire, elle, une élève de deuxième année ?

Elle se tourna et se retourna dans son lit une bonne dizaine de fois avant de réussir à trouver le sommeil. Celui-ci fut loin d'être paisible.

Le lendemain, attablée dans la Grande Salle, Lily regardait le ciel au travers du toit magique. Marlène n'arrêtait pas de rouspéter car depuis Novembre, les jours étaient de plus en plus courts. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que le ciel était encore noir. L'effet était contraire sur Lily, elle adorait se réveiller en prenant son petit déjeuner sous la lueur des bougies qui volaient autour d'eux. Ça l'apaisait d'une certaine manière. Et après la nuit qu'elle venait de passer, elle en avait bien besoin.

Alice arriva, joyeuse.

\- J'ai une bonne nouvelle, annonça-t-elle d'une voix chantonnante.

L'attention de tout le groupe se reporta sur elle, y compris celle de Frank et de Mary qui en profita pour pousser le colis de sa mère, qu'elle venait de recevoir, loin d'elle.

\- A la sortie de leur tour, les Serpentards se prennent tous un petit cognard qui les suit partout en les frappant. Ça fait même pas deux heures et ils en ont déjà marre mais personne arrive à s'en débarrasser.

Lily rit intérieurement, c'était une autre manière de s'apaiser. Alice n'avait pas précisé qui avait fait le coup mais tout le monde pensait aux mêmes. Les Maraudeurs avaient trouvé un moyen de ne pas être impuissants face aux événements de la veille.

OOoOoOoO

Les Serpentards passèrent par différentes étapes au fil de la journée : ils tentèrent d'abord de se débarrasser du mini cognard de toutes les manières qui pouvaient exister, puis un à un, ils semblèrent accepter leur sort et attendre simplement que cela passe.

Les filles durent avouer que ça leur fit un plaisir fou de voir que les septièmes années avaient perdu leur air hautain habituel.

Le sourire de Katherine se figea cependant lorsque Wilkes passa proche d'elle. Il avait une mine épouvantable, comme s'il ne dormait plus depuis quelques jours, et ses bras étaient parsemés de bleus que le cognard créait. Ce dernier n'arrêtait pas et Wilkes l'ignorait. Katherine se mordit la lèvre mais ne dit rien. Elle se força à penser qu'il l'avait bien mérité et qu'elle ne s'inquiétait pas pour lui du tout. Pourtant, son regard disait une tout autre chose.

À la fin de la journée, Lily retrouva Severus et fut outrée de voir qu'il avait également un cognard. Elle voulut partir chercher les Maraudeurs illico, mais son meilleur ami la retint :

\- Non Lily, c'est bon, ça m'a suivi toute la journée. Un peu plus, un peu moins, tu sais…

\- Mais ça te fait mal ! S'exclama-t-elle en contemplant ses bleus.

Severus lui sourit ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de la calmer.

\- On peut passer moins d'une heure ensemble après je serais obligé de partir. Je ne veux pas passer cette heure à attendre pendant que tu cries sur ses crétins. Crois-moi, ça me ferait bien plus mal.

Dans ces paroles, Lily retrouva son meilleur ami comme il était avant et elle ne put s'empêcher de se jeter à son cou pour l'étreindre.

Les beaux mots de Severus n'empêchèrent pas Lily d'aller trouver les Maraudeurs une heure plus tard.

Sur le chemin, elle croisa Alice et lui raconta toute l'histoire.

\- J'ai eu le même problème pour Bridget, je leur ai expliqué, et ils m'ont donné une potion qui a super bien marché, lui expliqua-t-elle.

Rassurée, Lily reprit son chemin. Elle trouva les Maraudeurs dans la salle commune. Peter et Remus partageaient le canapé devant la cheminée tandis que Black et Potter étaient affalés sur les fauteuils.

Elle se planta devant eux, cachant la cheminée, les mains sur les hanches.

\- C'est vrai que vous avez une potion qui peut stopper votre sort contre les Serpentards ?

\- Bien sûr Lily-chérie, on les teste d'abord nos sorts. On tient à rester entier. Lui répondit Potter avec un sourire.

Elle préféra ne pas se formaliser du surnom et en venir directement à son but.

\- Génial, j'ai besoin de l'une d'entre elles.

Sirius se redressa et posa sa tête sur ses mains, comme si il s'apprêtait à négocier quelque chose d'important.

\- Pour qui donc ?

\- Severus. Répondit-elle immédiatement.

Les Maraudeurs eurent un petit rire commun avant que Black se laisse à nouveau tomber dans son fauteuil en déclarant :

\- Ça ne va pas être possible, on n'est… non, pas désolé, on n'est pas désolé pour Servilus.

Lily se figea et eut la forte envie de brûler le petit sourire de Black dans la cheminée. Et Black aussi au passage. Pourquoi pas.

Elle tenta vainement de négocier quelques secondes, puis, voyant que c'était inutile, quitta la salle, furibonde.

OoOoOoOoO

Une semaine avait passé sans que Lily ne se décide à dire le moindre mot aux Maraudeurs. Lorsqu'elle était sur le point de le faire, elle voyait les bleus qui parsemaient encore les bras de Severus et redevenait muette. Les Gryffondors passaient leur temps à se prendre des coups bas de la part des Serpentards, désireux de se venger de la très mauvaise journée qu'ils avaient passé.

En plein cours de Métamorphose, McGonagall lui demanda de céder sa place de devant avec un élève qui avait beaucoup de mal à comprendre l'exercice qu'ils effectuaient. Lily accepta gentiment et quitta sa place pour se diriger vers le fond de la salle. Son sourire disparut en voyant que sa place d'un jour côtoyait celle des Maraudeurs.

Elle s'assit brusquement sur la chaise grinçante et tourna résolument le dos aux Gryffondors. Ils tentèrent de la taquiner avant d'arrêter devant son manque de réaction. Lily n'entendait plus rien, et, craignant un mauvais coup, se retourna vers eux.

Ils semblaient tous être plus ou moins concentrés sur le cours, Remus prenait de nombreuses notes, Pettigrow le regardait, Potter avait la tête soutenue par sa main et Black était simplement affalé sur la table. Ces deux derniers ne lançaient qu'un regard ennuyé sur le cours et Lily douta qu'ils soient réellement en train d'écouter.

Ils ne l'avaient toujours pas remarqué, Lily en profita donc pour continuer à les observer un moment ainsi. Ils semblaient différents et ça l'intriguait. Après tout, elle ne les avait jamais vu lorsqu'ils étaient seulement tous les quatre. La plupart du temps, ils se contentaient de l'embêter en la voyant et en cours ils étaient toujours derrière elle.

Remus tout d'abord, même si il prenait un air faussement fâché en regardant les autres pour les inciter à travailler, semblait heureux. Juste heureux. Comme s'il était exactement à sa place, et qu'il ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde. Cette impression semblait être partagée par les quatre Maraudeurs. Lorsque Pettigrow regardait les autres on pouvait lire dans ses yeux un mélange d'admiration et d'affection. Potter avait l'air fatigué, il glissait parfois une ou deux blagues à l'oreille de ses amis avec un sourire. Il semblait plus calme que d'habitude. Moins sûr de lui aussi. Lily ne put s'empêcher de songer qu'il ne ressemblait pas à l'habituel garçon prétentieux. C'était comme si elle le voyait derrière cette façade. Black lui, bien que le cours semblait l'ennuyer au possible, n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de quitter la salle. Il semblait juste comblé d'être entouré des personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui, celles qui lui avaient offert une vie qu'il aimait vivre.

McGonagall se transforma une nouvelle fois en chat, afin de leur montrer quels pouvaient être les talents des Animagus. Lily, comme toute la classe, applaudit. Cependant, quelque chose la perturba. La réaction qu'avait eu Black dépassait celle de tout élève normal. Ses yeux s'étaient soudainement illuminés en même temps que sa bouche se transformait en un immense O. Il se mit alors à frapper la cuisse de Potter avant de lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Potter se redressa soudainement et son expression fut bientôt le miroir de celle de Black.

Lily ignorait ce dont ils parlaient mais elle espéra sincèrement que pour une fois, il s'agissait de faire le bien, et pas de faire exploser les dortoirs des Serpentards. Elle avait peur que la tour ne résiste pas longtemps à une idée qui semblait aussi géniale aux Maraudeurs.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Le matin de son anniversaire, Lily se réveilla alors que les premiers rayons du soleil entraient par la fenêtre. Elle écarta les rideaux de son lit en prenant garde à ne pas réveiller ses amies, et s'approcha de la fenêtre. De la hauteur où elle se trouvait, elle avait l'impression de flotter. Elle ne pouvait pas voir le sol et distinguait avec peine la forêt interdite tant il y avait du brouillard en dessous d'elle. Elle releva la tête vers le ciel, et le découvrit bleu très clair, zébré de rose et de nuages. Un hibou débarqua alors, perturbant sa contemplation. Elle lui ouvrit la fenêtre et détacha la lettre qu'il apportait. Le hibou la remercia en lui mordillant affectueusement le doigt ce qui la fit sourire. La lettre qui était signée par sa sœur ne fit qu'agrandir ce dernier. Doucement, ses amies se réveillèrent, du moins, les deux autres durent se réveiller lorsqu'Alice se mit à chanter 'Joyeux Anniversaire' à Lily en lui sautant dans les bras.

Elles lui tendirent un cadeau rectangulaire. Alice était tout excitée et les deux autres la regardaient encore à moitié endormies. Lily rit en voyant leurs têtes, et déchira le paquet. Son visage se figea lorsqu'elle reconnut son cadeau et murmura :

\- Comment avez-vous su ?

\- On a nos sources… lui répondit Alice avec un air gênée auquel Lily ne fit pas attention.

Elle serra son cadeau contre elle, sautant sur place en poussant des petits cris de joie. Elle était aux anges. Dans ses bras reposait _Remèdes ou Malédictions suivant les types de magie_.

* * *

Si vous n'avez pas compris la dernière référence, n'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'œil au chapitre précèdent ;)

Qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre ?

Merci pour votre lecture !

A Samedi !


	19. Tout va bien Mary ?

BONSOIR !

Presque les 2000 vues ! C'est complètement dingue ! Merci mille fois !

Merciiiiii à pour suivre mon histoire et l'avoir mis en favoris !

Merci beaucoup à **dicaprisun** , **Feux-follet** ,et **Mary Chou** pour vos sublimes reviews !

On se retrouve en bas :)

 **Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire et quelques personnages m'appartiennent, le reste est à J-K Rowling

 **Merci à ma bêta : Léa !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 : Tout va bien Mary ?**

Ce dimanche là, Lily se réveilla plus tôt que tout le monde. Le soleil commençait à peine à se lever. Pourtant, le printemps approchait à grand pas, les journées avaient rallongé. Lily songea à rester allongée et tenta de se rendormir.

Elle pensa à ses parents et à sa vie avant. Ses souvenirs lui remontèrent à la gorge. Elle ne regrettait pas Poudlard, mais il y a vraiment des jours où la distance avec sa famille la dévorait. Et il y avait aussi Severus, avec qui rien ne lui semblait comme avant. Depuis quelques temps, elle avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir changé d'époque. Elle comprenait le sentiment de ses grands-parents quand ils parlaient du bon vieux temps. C'était comme si une page de sa vie avait été tournée contre sa volonté, la forçant à grandir plus vite. Trop vite. Ne voulant pas s'embrumer l'esprit avec des pensées aussi sombres, elle se leva pour se changer les idées.

Elle se décida à aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Après tout, les dimanches matins étaient toujours très agréables. Il y avait très peu de monde et dans les airs régnait un calme et une odeur de chocolat chaud.

Avec cette idée, elle prit le chemin de l'escalier et, alors qu'elle pensait trouver la salle commune vide, elle vit Mary derrière un des bureaux du fond de la salle.

Celle-ci semblait à deux doigts d'exploser, elle tremblait, ses cheveux lui donnait l'air d'une folle et elle semblait se noyer sous une pile de cahiers.

En voyant Lily, elle se figea, ferma précipitamment plusieurs livres avant de les ranger au fond de son sac.

\- Lily, Lily … Que fais-tu ici à une telle heure ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle tenta de rendre naturel.

\- Je te retournerais plutôt la question, ce n'est pas moi qui suis déjà en train de travailler. Murmura Lily en tentant de comprendre l'étrange comportement de son amie.

Celle-ci sembla gênée et fixa les livres étalés devant elle comme si elle y cherchait désespérément une excuse à donner. Elle sembla être trop fatiguée pour réfléchir et se contenta d'enfouir sa tête dans ses mains.

\- C'est juste que… Je collectionne les mauvaises notes en ce moment… Je délaisse un côté pour m'occuper de l'autre donc j'ai des mauvaises notes d'un côté, mais si j'essaie de faire les deux, je me prends des mauvaise notes de partout et je ne peux pas ne pas être excellente d'un côté mais je ne veux pas ne pas être un minimum bonne de l'autre !

Lily resta inerte un instant, tentant désespérément de trouver un sens à ses paroles.

\- Tu peux faire plus précis ?

Mary lui lança un regard désespéré

\- J'aimerais pouvoir. Mais la je dois juste travailler. Laisse-moi s'il te plait.

A contre cœur, Lily quitta la salle en se promettant de trouver un moyen de lui venir en aide.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Après avoir raconté l'événement matinal au Gryffondor, elles avaient cherché un moyen d'aider leur amie. Très vite, le nom de Liam était arrivé dans la conversation. Mais aucune des Gryffondor ne savait vraiment à quoi il ressemblait.

\- Imagine qu'on se trompe ! Et qu'on lui ramène quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaît pas ! Elle va nous en vouloir deux fois plus ! s'était écrié Marlène.

Lily avait un peu blêmi. Elle savait que parler aux autres de sa conversation avec Mary était le bon choix. Mais elle craignait sa réaction.

Finalement elles décidèrent de confier la mission « Liam » aux jumelles qui étaient à Serdaigle. Seule Lily fut contre le projet, craignant de mettre encore plus de personnes au courant. Mais Alice avait avancé les bons arguments et Lily avait cédé.

Elles trouvèrent les McDougall en faisant le chemin inverse de la Grande Salle à la Salle commune de Serdaigle. Les Gryffondors les abordèrent et le sourire de Katherine se figea en les écoutant

\- Comment ça vous avez un truc hyper important à nous dire ? Ça peut pas attendre le petit dej' ?

Isabel lui mit un coup de coude suivi d'un regard assassin, lui faisant très clairement comprendre que son comportement n'était pas approprié. Sa sœur lui répondit indignée :

\- Quoi ? J'ai faim moi !

Isabel se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et traina tout le monde dans un raccourci désert à cette heure.

Alice expliqua la situation et termina par :

\- Elle a l'air totalement folle. J'ai peur qu'elle finisse par mordre quelqu'un qui l'aurait dérangé dans ses révisions. Alors on s'est dit que Liam, comme elle passe la bonne partie du temps avec lui, devait en savoir plus que nous. Ou au moins savoir la consoler.

\- Oui, bien sûr on s'en occupe. Dit Isabel avec un air grave comme s'il s'agissait d'une mission d'état.

Katherine prit le même air pour déclarer :

\- Bien sûr, mais d'abord on va manger.

OoOoOoOoO

\- Je ne sais pas si je pourrais vraiment vous être utile, j'ai l'impression qu'elle m'évite depuis quelque temps… leur dit Liam en se grattant la tête, gêné.

Lily comprenait pourquoi Mary l'aimait bien. Il était adorable. Il n'avait pas hésité à abandonner une conversation entre amis dès que le nom de Mary avait été prononcé. Il avait une carrure rassurante, le genre qui effraie quand on ne le connaît pas et qui lui donne un air de gros nounours quand on le connaît. Ses cheveux oscillaient entre le blond et le châtain et ses yeux étaient marrons clair. Lily trouvait qu'il avait quelque chose de Mary dans ses traits, ou peut être juste dans son expression. Après tout, inquiet pour son amie, il avait les sourcils froncés, la bouche serrée et les traits tirés. En somme l'expression que Mary affichait ces derniers temps.

\- Je ne vous promets pas de faire des miracles mais je peux essayer. Emmenez-la à la bibliothèque vers 17h si possible, reprit-il.

Toutes acquiescèrent et Liam fixa un instant Katherine.

\- Quoi ? demanda t-elle lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte.

\- Tu as Quidditch cet après-midi. Serdaigle s'entraîne pour le prochain match tu te souviens ?

Katherine ouvrit la bouche comme s'il lui annonçait la nouvelle du siècle puis la referma dans un soupir. Soupir qui agaça Isabel.

\- Tu ne vas pas te plaindre quand même ?

OoOoOoOoO

Lily sentait qu'elle allait regretter ce qu'elle venait de faire. Vraiment. Passer un deal avec les Maraudeurs n'était jamais une bonne chose.

Mais c'était le seul moyen qu'elles avaient trouvé. Mary n'accepterait pas de voir Liam dans son état. Ou plutôt elle n'accepterait pas que Liam la voit dans cet état. Il fallait donc la déloger de la Salle commune et les Maraudeurs avaient le don de faire partir n'importe qui de n'importe où d'un claquement de doigts. Lily était donc allée leur parler et ils avaient semblé un peu trop heureux à son goût.

Marlène, Alice et Lily s'installèrent dans le canapé qui faisait face à la cheminée, l'air tendu, comme si le ciel était sur le point de leur tomber sur la tête. Quoique connaissant les Maraudeurs, ça allait peut être être le cas.

Leur emplacement était des plus stratégiques. Il suffisait qu'elles se retournent légèrement pour avoir accès d'un regard à toute la Salle commune, y compris au petit bureau sur lequel était encore installé Mary.

Les Maraudeurs entrèrent bientôt en action. Ils attendirent sagement que Mary se repenche sur son livre pour lancer un sort dans sa direction. Celui-ci frôla ses cheveux et s'écrasa contre la tapisserie derrière elle. Elle releva soudainement la tête et Black s'exclama en faisant mine d'être inquiet :

\- Tout va bien, Mary ?

Elle eut à peine le temps d'acquiescer que la tapisserie reprit en cœur :

\- Tout va bien, Mary ? Tout va bien Mary ? Tout va bien Mary ?

Il ne fallut qu'une seconde pour que cette dernière, ne supportant pas le bruit, se lève et parte.

Les Gryffondors se tapèrent dans les mains et Lily fut surprise de constater que personne n'avait prêté attention à la scène se déroulant sous leurs yeux. Après tout, depuis que les Maraudeurs étaient là, ce genre de chose étaient monnaies courantes. Autant s'y habituer rapidement.

OoOoOoOoO

Les jumelles sortirent avec délicatesse de la bibliothèque, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Notre mission est réussie ! Elle semblait ne pas vouloir parler à Liam alors on a mis le livre dont elle avait besoin en hauteur et comme elle n'avait pas sa baguette, elle a été obligée de demander à Liam !

Il y eut un instant de flottement avant qu'Isabel prenne la suite de sa sœur.

\- Vous êtes trop impressionnées par notre talent ?

Cette phrase sembla les débloquer et elles explosèrent de rire. Elles se rendaient compte que leur plan, aussi ridicule qu'il soit, avait marché. C'était une idée qu'elles n'avaient pas envisagé.

Elles s'éloignèrent de la bibliothèque lorsqu'elles se firent sermonner par Mme Pince.

Soudain, Isabel ouvrit les yeux en grand.

\- Tu as ton entraînement ! Il faut absolument que tu te dépêches à y aller !

Pas plus stressée que ça, Katherine se retourna vers sa sœur avec un sourire et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- J'ai réfléchi à propos de ça. Je commence à aimer le Quidditch. Vraiment. Et vu comme les entraînements me plaisent, je pense que tu adorerais ça.

\- Figure toi que moi aussi je pense que j'aimerais, souffla Isabel, mais ça ne change pas ma non-admission dans l'équipe.

Katherine lui fit un sourire éclatant

\- On a un avantage que personne d'autre n'a. On se ressemble. Alors j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait se partager les entraînements. Et pourquoi pas commencer aujourd'hui.

Les yeux et la bouche d'Isabel formèrent un grand O.

\- Non non non, ils vont le voir c'est sûr !

\- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Franchement, ils ne peuvent pas être sûrs que tu n'es pas moi !

Isabel sembla dévorée par le dilemme auquel elle faisait face mais finit par accepter.

Katherine la retint alors, et lui défit sa parfaite queue de cheval avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

\- Là c'est crédible. Vas-y.

* * *

La semaine prochaine ce sera la suite directe de ce chapitre !

Vous l'avez aimé ?

Comment pensez vous que ça va se passer pour Mary ? Et Isabel ?

Dites moi tout ça !

A Samedi !


	20. Réconciliations

Bonjour !

Surprise, je poste plus tôt que d'habitude !:P

Merciiiiii à pour suivre mon histoire et l'avoir mis en favoris !

Merci beaucoup à mes quatre fidèles et formidables revieweuses **dicaprisun** , **Feux-follet, LilyHufflepuff** et **Mary Chou**!

Oh et **LilyHufflepuff,** oui du Alik arrive dans ce chapitre, je te laisse découvrir :D

On se retrouve en bas :)

 **Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire et quelques personnages m'appartiennent, le reste est à J-K Rowling

 **Merci à ma bêta : Léa !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 : Réconciliations**

Frank aimait observer le monde qui l'entourait. Se perdre dans ses propres pensées. Analyser les gens de son point de vue. Il aimait observer et déduire. Ses déductions étaient parfois fausses, parfois justes. Mais pour tout dire, il s'en fichait un peu. C'était ce que lui pensait alors c'était sa vérité.

\- Et donc on a attendu un peu mais ils sont toujours dans la bibliothèque. Et Isabel est partie à l'entrainement de Quidditch à la place de Katherine en fait parce que….

La douce voix d'Alice lui faisant un fond sonore. Il n'était jamais dérangé lorsqu'elle lui racontait quelque chose. Mais il arrivait que son esprit divague dans des observations et qu'il ne fasse plus vraiment attention au reste.

Et justement, quelque chose venait de l'intriguer. Quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un qui venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle et traversait celle-ci d'un pas impérial, suivie de ses courtisanes.

Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment remarqué. Elle s'appelait Lindsey, d'après ce qu'Alice lui avait raconté.

Elle traversait la salle d'un pas décidé, reflet de la détermination qui brûlait dans ses yeux. Elle avait une prestance qui écrasait le tas entier de fille qui la suivait. Elle souriait chaudement, parlait à n'importe qui en faisant mine de s'inquiéter du sort de tout le monde. Un peu trop. Tout en elle semblait brûler. De l'étincelle dans ses yeux à sa chaleureuse apparence.

Une Reine de feu.

Ses déductions furent écourtées par des doigts qu'on claqua violemment devant ses yeux.

\- Tu ne m'écoutes pas du tout en fait ? Demanda Alice, agacée.

Frank qui tentait de se rappeler les derniers mots d'Alice ne dit rien. Son comportement ne plût pas à la Gryffondor qui prit son sac et enjamba le banc en murmurant

\- Tout ça pour regarder l'autre pimbêche.

Frank tenta vainement de la retenir, sans succès.

Elle avait déjà traversé la Grande Salle et rejoint les autres dans une salle proche. Katherine était assise sur une table, un pied sur celle-ci, le coude reposant sur son genou plié. Isabel devait encore être à l'entraînement. Lily était assise sur une chaise, les genoux reposant contre la table et Marlène faisait les cents pas tournant dans tous les sens comme une folle furieuse. Rien d'inhabituel en bref. Le visage de Lily s'éclaira en la voyant arriver.

\- Tiens on t'avait perdu toi ! On espérait que tu sois entre de bonnes mains. Ria Lily.

Alice fit une moue boudeuse.

\- Pas vraiment à vrai dire… Mary n'est toujours pas sortie ? Continua-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

La soirée remplaçait maintenant la fin d'après-midi, ce qui signifiait que Mary était installée dans la bibliothèque depuis plus d'une après midi.

\- Non, donc soit elle y construit une maison, soit le plan Liam marche excellemment bien, sourit Katherine.

Au même moment, Frank interrompit leur conversation en entrant dans la pièce.

\- Ah ! Tu es là, dit-il à Alice, je te cherchais partout. On peut parler ?

Alice fit mine de réfléchir

\- Je ne sais pas, tu comptes m'écouter ?

Lily se sentit de trop et d'un coup d'œil vit qu'elle n'était pas la seule. Elle sortit donc, suivie de près par Katherine. Puis elles y retournèrent en rigolant en constatant que Marlène, bien loin de se sentir de trop, s'était confortablement installée pour assister à la scène. Ce fut donc par la force qu'elles réussirent à se retrouver dehors toutes les trois.

Pendant ce temps, les deux Gryffondors s'étaient contentés de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

\- Tu es énervée parce que je ne t'ai pas écouté une seconde ? Tu sais que je suis distrait. Mon cerveau a un don pour vouloir s'occuper de tout en même temps.

\- Le problème c'est que ton cerveau a apparemment un autre don permettant de détecter des jolies filles.

Un petit sourire en coin naquit sur les lèvres de Frank

\- Jalouse ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix amusée.

\- Non, bien sûr que non ! C'est juste que quand je suis arrivée ici, je pensais que tu ne me parlerais pas. Je t'aimais déjà beaucoup mais je pensais que tu me voyais juste comme l'enfant avec qui tu passais du temps parce qu'il le fallait à cause de nos familles. Et j'ai la chance que tu sois souvent avec moi. J'ai l'impression que tu vas filer à chaque instant avec quelqu'un de plus intéressant. Et je trouverais ça normal ! Alors quand tu regardes Lindsey en oubliant de m'écouter, je sens que ça nous rapproche du moment fatidique où tu ne vas plus me parler autant.

Frank rit un peu ce qui renfrogna Alice.

\- Je te croyais intelligente. Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais préférer Lindsey à ma petite folle ?

Alice fronça les sourcils, pas sûre du compliment. Frank reprit.

\- Tu crois vraiment que Lindsey pourrait me faire sourire chaque matin par sa simple présence ? Qu'elle pourrait me donner envie d'être heureux juste parce qu'elle l'est ? Que je pourrais l'écouter parler des heures sans m'ennuyer ?

Alice se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

\- J'ai besoin d'une Alice dans ma vie. Rassurée ? Ajouta t-il quand elle releva les yeux vers lui.

\- Oui, il ne me reste plus qu'à tuer toutes les autres Alice qui peuvent exister. Ça réduit ma liste de meurtres.

Frank rit en prenant Alice dans ses bras.

OoOoOoOoO

Isabel remontait vers le château après l'entraînement. Elle était fatiguée, mais se sentait bien. Si son corps avait beau être descendu du balai, son esprit volait toujours dans les airs.

Elle avait passé la première partie de l'entraînement à avoir peur qu'on la reconnaisse. Ses performances en tant que poursuiveuse n'étaient toujours pas exceptionnelles, bien moins que celles de sa sœur. Mais le capitaine avait mis ça sur une mauvaise journée et n'avait rien dit d'autre. Elle avait donc pu savourer son entraînement et ça avait été l'un des plus beaux moments de sa vie. De plus être à la place de sa sœur lui permettait de dire des choses qu'elle n'aurait habituellement jamais osées.

Alors qu'elle se remémorait chaque instant de son entraînement, elle vit quelqu'un arriver vers elle. Elle serra les dents en constatant qu'il s'agissait de Wilkes. Il se mit à sa hauteur et soupira en croisant son regard.  
\- Pardon, je voulais parler à ta sœur. Lui dit-il calmement.

Isabel s'étonna alors, s'il la prenait pour Katherine alors il voulait lui parler à elle ?  
\- Isabel ? Pourquoi?

Ce fut au tour de Wilkes de paraître étonné, il la regarda et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur sa tenue de Quidditch. Il laissa alors échapper un sourire.  
\- On sait tous les deux que tu n'es pas Kate. Lui dit-il avec un regard signifiant clairement qu'il avait tout deviné.

Isabel soupira alors, résignée.  
\- S'il te plait ne dit rien.

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il rigole, lui demande de le supplier, cherche à avoir quelque chose en échange mais sûrement pas à ce qu'il la rassure.  
\- J'ai beaucoup d'autres bien meilleures occupations.  
\- Comme kidnapper des gens ? Tu as l'air de bien aimer faire ça.

Devant son ton acerbe, Wilkes sourit et secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Il prit un air soudainement sérieux pour répondre :  
\- J'ai juste... besoin de m'aérer la tête parfois.

Étonnamment, Isabel ne sut pas quoi répondre à ça. Et les mots lui manquèrent encore plus en voyant à quel point il semblait démuni. Elle hésita un instant à lui demander pourquoi il voulait parler à sa sœur mais, alors que leur chemin avait commencé à s'éloigner, choisit de le retenir avec une autre question qui l'intriguait encore plus.  
\- Attends ! Une dernière chose : Comment as-tu su que je n'étais pas Kate ?

Il eut un petit rire avant de reprendre :  
\- Quand tu me regardes, je n'ai pas l'impression que tu as envie de me tuer sur place.

OoOoOoO

Mary rentra juste avant le couvre feu. Les autres Gryffondors étaient déjà dans le dortoir. Mary les y rejoignit donc. Alice et Lily étaient couchées sur le lit de Marlène, Alice sur le dos, Lily sur le ventre. Marlène essayait de les faire partir en même temps qu'elle cherchait quelque chose dans sa valise. Elles se stoppèrent en voyant Mary entrer.

\- Tiens Mary, comment ça va ? Demanda Lily d'une petite voix.

La concernée ne put s'empêcher de sourire. La scène était assez comique, les trois Gryffondors étaient figées dans des positions absolument pas naturelles et la fixaient. Mary se surprit à continuer de sourire. Elle était heureuse que ces trois folles soient ses amies. Vraiment.

\- Oui, j'ai croisé Liam à la bibliothèque. On a bien parlé. Je me demande ce qu'il y faisait. Dit-elle en allant s'asseoir sur son lit.

\- Il est souvent à la bibliothèque, il devait avoir un devoir à faire. Tenta Alice avec un air innocent.

Mary fit mine d'être étonnée.

\- Ah oui ? C'est bizarre, il n'avait pas ses affaires de cours.

Elle se délecta de leurs regards paniqués, voyant qu'elles cherchaient désespérément une autre excuse à donner.

\- Vous me pensez vraiment si stupide pour ne pas avoir compris que vous y étiez pour quelque chose ?

Lily baissa la tête, honteuse.

\- Merci, ajouta Mary à la surprise générale.

Elle avait voulu exprimer d'un simple mot toute la reconnaissance qu'elle avait envers elles, d'être toujours là, d'être ses amies.

Ses colocataires semblèrent le comprendre et Alice ouvrit ses bras en grand. Mary les rejoignit donc et elles firent un long câlin collectif.

Jusqu'à ce que Marlène se plaigne parce qu'elles étaient toutes sur son lit.

* * *

Alors qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre ?

Une review et un des personnages de ce chapitre vous fera un câlin (au choix) XD

Merci !

A Samedi prochain !


	21. Soupçons

Salutations !

Merci beaucoup à **AdhaChan** pour suivre mon histoire et l'avoir mis en favoris !

Un très grand merci à **LilyHufflepuff** ,, **Feux-follet** , **Mary Chou** et **dicaprisun** pour vos belles reviews !

ON A DÉPASSÉ LES 2000 vues ! :D:D

MERCI !

J'ai été malade cette semaine d'où un chapitre dont je ne suis pas fière... :/

On se retrouve en bas :)

 **Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire et quelques personnages m'appartiennent, le reste est à J-K Rowling

 **Merci à ma bêta : Léa !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 : Soupçons**

\- Personne n'a encore remarqué notre échange ? Demanda Katherine alors que sa sœur rentrait du Quidditch.

Les Gryffondors et Katherine étaient attablées à la bibliothèque. Lily et Mary faisaient consciencieusement leurs devoirs tandis que Marlène et Alice tentaient d'atteindre la corbeille avec des boulettes de papier sans se faire voir de Mme Pince. Pour l'instant, le score était toujours de 0/0.

\- Personne ! Mentit Isabel en tirant une chaise pour s'installer à leur côté.

Elle n'avait toujours rien dit à sa sœur sur l'incident « Wilkes ». Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais elle préférait garder ça pour elle. Personne d'autre n'avait rien remarqué, et ce petit manège durait déjà depuis presque deux mois au plus grand bonheur d'Isabel.

\- Tu m'avais caché quelque chose d'ailleurs, Dan, ton cher attrapeur coéquipier… demanda Isabel en se penchant vers sa sœur.

\- Il est remplaçant, la coupa Katherine, pourquoi, tu lui as parlé ? Je ne l'aime pas, il est vraiment bizarre.

\- Je pense qu'il vraiment intéressé par toi surtout, murmura Isabel.

Un silence régna alors subitement autour de la table. Toutes les filles fixaient Katherine, stoppées net dans leurs mouvements par la déclaration d'Isabel. Lily suçotait le haut de sa plume, Mary était en train de tourner une page et Marlène avait un bras en suspension alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lancer une boulette. Katherine leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Il n'est pas intéressé par moi ! Il n'a même pas vu la différence entre Isa et moi !

\- Personne ne réussit à vous différencier ! S'exclama Alice et Isabel réprima un sourire en songeant que c'était faux.

La remarque d'Alice fit rire Katherine qui répliqua :

\- Mon futur mari, ou même petit copain, aura intérêt à savoir nous différencier d'un regard.

\- D'un regard ? Répéta Isabel avant de ne plus pouvoir se contenir et d'exploser de rire devant les yeux ébahis des autres.

Sa conversation lui rappelait trop celle qu'elle avait eu avec Wilkes. Si seulement Katherine savait que ses critères collaient si bien avec son pire ennemi… Mais Isabel ne le dirait pas. Du moins pas pour l'instant.

OoOoOoOoO

Lily tentait de manger le même cookie depuis une éternité mais elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à croquer dedans. Elle était dans la cabane d'Hagrid, attablée autour d'un thé. La pluie battait contre les fenêtres ce qui faisait que Lily se sentait étrangement bien. Elle adorait être bien au chaud en écoutant le bruit des gouttes qui s'écrasaient contre la vitre. La cabane était chaleureuse. Et l'ambiance l'était tout autant par la simple présence d'Hagrid. Elle était habituée à venir le voir et avait vraiment commencé à l'apprécier. De ce qu'elle avait pu comprendre, il n'avait pas eu une vie des plus simples. Et pourtant, il était toujours prêt à offrir son aide à quiconque. De plus Lily pouvait lui parler de tous ses problèmes sans craindre d'être jugée. Il avait toujours de très bons conseils.

La seule chose qu'elle redoutait lorsqu'elle lui rendait visite était le feu de cheminée dans la cabane en bois.

\- Toi aussi tu dois passer chercher un ingrédient dans les serres de Botanique avant le début des cours ?

Lily fronça les sourcils, aucun professeur ne lui avait donné de telles indications. De plus le « aussi » l'intriguait.

\- Aussi ? Pourquoi aussi ?

\- Les Maraudeurs sont passés me voir rapidement, mais ils étaient pressés d'aller chercher cet ingrédient !

Cette révélation tortura l'esprit de Lily pendant une bonne semaine, si bien qu'elle se décida à aller vérifier dans la réserve de Botanique si rien n'avait été volé.

Elle profita d'une heure de ce cours pour mettre son idée à exécution.

\- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Ce n'est pas ton genre, lui demanda Alice après lui avoir certifié qu'elle la couvrait.

\- Je préfère savoir ce qu'ils préparent.

On aurait dit qu'elle parlait d'ennemis contre qui elle était en guerre. Lily savait que la raison qu'elle venait de donner n'était pas entièrement vraie.

Elle passait toujours son temps à être si sage qu'elle adorait l'adrénaline qu'elle ressentait en faisant quelque chose de dangereux. Même si cela, elle ne se l'avouerait jamais à elle-même, préférant utiliser les Maraudeurs comme excuse pour se convaincre.

Elle attendit que la professeure se soit éloignée vers un autre groupe pour se faufiler vers la serre de stockage. Elle poussa doucement la porte, craignant que celle-ci ne grince. Elle resta figée un instant, l'endroit était fabuleux. Encore plus lumineuse que les autres serres, elle offrait une variété de plantes et de couleurs infinies qui se reflétaient dans les yeux ébahis de Lily. De chaque côté, d'immenses plantes grimpantes collaient les parois, les rangées de plantes étaient parfaitement délimitées et au centre trônaient des petits pots sur des tables. Doucement, Lily se balada dans ce paradis vert, faisant promener son doigt sur les rebords des pots ou des tables. Chaque plante était entretenue à la perfection, seules quelques mandragores semblaient avoir perdu quelques feuilles.

Elle soupira en constatant qu'il ne semblait pas y avoir de plantes manquantes. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle s'attendait à trouver, il n'allait pas y avoir un écriteau lui indiquant le vol d'une plante. Elle sortit donc, frustrée.

OoOoOoOoO

Elles étaient une nouvelle fois toutes réunies à la bibliothèque. Les examens de fin d'année approchaient et la masse de travail qui leur tombait dessus n'était pas des moindres. Elles se réunissaient donc régulièrement pour s'aider mutuellement, et surtout se motiver à travailler.

Si ce n'était pas un problème pour Lily, Mary et Isabel (qui était à l'entraînement à la place de sa sœur une nouvelle fois ce jour-là), Alice, Marlène et Katherine étaient distraites par la moindre chose et il était courant qu'elles passent leur temps à faire des jeux divers et variés au lieu de travailler.

\- Kate, c'est lui Dan ? Le gars dont ta sœur a dit qu'il s'intéressait à toi ? Demanda Alice en montrant un garçon qui fixait Katherine par-dessus son livre sur une autre table.

Celle-ci lui fit signe de se retourner et, comme il ne réagissait pas alla lui dire quelque chose. Lorsqu'elle revint s'asseoir, il la regarda les sourcils froncés avant d'avoir un sourire mauvais et de s'en aller.

\- Voilà, problème réglé, fit Katherine avec un sourire satisfait.

Lily faillit demander des précisions mais Potter, Black et Pettigrow venaient de débarquer et elle ne put s'empêcher d'aller les voir pour tenter d'en savoir plus.

En la voyant approcher, les trois Gryffondors se lancèrent des regards paniqués qu'elle ne comprit pas.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda t-elle.

Ils hochèrent la tête frénétiquement. Lily remarqua alors qu'il gardait la bouche hermétiquement close.

\- Vous avez quoi dans la bouche ?

Cette fois si, ils ne bougèrent pas d'un poil pendant un moment. Puis, au ralenti, ils reculèrent pour battre en retraite comme s'ils espéraient qu'ainsi elle ne les verrait pas fuir.

Elle se retourna, amusée et encore plus curieuse et faillit rentrer dans Remus.

\- Tu as des amis très bizarres. Lui dit-elle.

Il prit une mine faussement étonnée.

\- Tu ne t'en étais pas encore rendu compte ?

Ils échangèrent un rire et Remus lança un regard affectif à ses amis qui étaient allés s'asseoir le plus loin possible de Lily.

\- Ils sont totalement fous, mais je n'aurais jamais pu tomber mieux.

Katherine rejoignait sa salle commune seule, lorsqu'elle entendit des pas qui faisaient échos aux siens. Elle s'arrêta mais les bruits de pas continuèrent. Elle se retourna soudainement pour apercevoir Dan qui semblait la suivre.

\- Que me veux-tu? Lui demanda-t-elle sèchement.

Il sortit de l'ombre et s'avança doucement vers elle.

OoOoOoOoO

\- Tu devrais sans doute être plus gentille avec moi. J'ai quelques informations que tu n'aimerais pas que je dévoile.

Katherine leva les yeux au ciel devant l'air dramatique qu'il avait pris.

\- Ça pourrait ruiner ta carrière de Quidditch mais également, avant même qu'elle ne commence…

Katherine qui s'en fichait bien de ce qu'il pourrait faire de sa carrière de Quidditch et qui n'avait aucune envie de perdre son temps à l'écouter, avait déjà tourné les talons et partait d'un pas décidé dans le grand couloir.

Elle se figea avec un frisson lorsqu'il termina sa phrase.

\- Celle de ta sœur.

* * *

Voilàààààà !

Alors ce chapitre ?

Une review et vous pourrez tenter votre chance au lancer de boulettes avec Alice, Marlène et Katherine !

Merci,

A Samedi !


	22. Nuances de haine

Hello !

Je remercie mes fidèles revieweuses **LilyHufflepuff** , **Feux-follet** , **Mary Chou** et **dicaprisun** !

Je vous laisse avec la suite,

On se retrouve en bas :)

 **Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire et quelques personnages m'appartiennent, le reste est à J-K Rowling

 **Merci à ma bêta : Léa !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 : Nuances de haine**

C'était stupide. Avoir peur de se balader seule dans un couloir par crainte que Dan l'intercepte. Et ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

Elle était Katherine McDougall ! Et Katherine McDougall n'était pas supposée être effrayée aussi facilement !

Et pourtant, elle avait oublié sa baguette dans son dortoir et, bien qu'elle ait largement le temps de faire l'aller-retour avant le début des cours, n'osait pas quitter la Grande Salle seule. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle indiqua à sa sœur qu'elle revenait et sortit.

En grimpant l'escalier de marbre, elle vit quelqu'un sortir de la Grande Salle juste après elle et frémit. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait seulement de Wilkes. Tout allait bien.

Elle continua sa route jusqu'à ce qu'au détour d'un couloir, ce qu'elle craignait se produisit. Dan l'interpella, en lui bloquant le passage.

\- Tiens, Katy ! J'ai la mauvaise impression que tu m'évites depuis quelques temps ? Ce n'était pas dans le ''contrat '' pourtant.

Katherine serra les dents, elle avait envie de le fracasser contre le mur le plus proche.

Il lui avait ordonné d'être plus gentille avec lui et de lui laisser une chance. _Comme si je pouvais m'intéresser à ça un jour._ Pensa-t-elle avec dédain. Elle était aussi supposée dire à sa sœur qu'il avait découvert leur secret.

\- J'ai également remarqué que vos petits échanges duraient, reprit-il.

Katherine devina que le sens caché était « Isabel est égoïste pour ne pas vouloir arrêter alors que quelqu'un est au courant », elle préféra éviter le regard de Dan et il comprit immédiatement la signification de son geste :

\- Elle n'est pas au courant ? Tu ne lui as pas dit ?

Effectivement Katherine n'avait rien dit, qu'aurait elle pu dire à sa sœur qu'elle voyait revenir de chaque entraînement plus heureuse que jamais ? Elle voulait juste avoir un peu de temps pour réfléchir et limiter la casse. Faire en sorte de supporter toutes les conséquences pour que sa jumelle n'ait pas à le faire.

\- J'ai besoin de temps.

Il sourit, comme ravi qu'elle ait enfin parlé et Katherine se détesta de lui avoir fait ce plaisir.

\- Tu ne respectes aucune règle et tu veux plus de temps ? Voyons… dit que tu m'apprécies et je te donne deux jours en plus.

Katherine serra les paupières avec l'envie de partir loin. En faisant au passage le plus de mal possible à Dan. Mais elle devait rester pour que ses erreurs ne retombent pas sur sa sœur.

\- Je t'apprécie, dit-elle en serrant les dents

\- Bien, répondit-il en lui infligeant une petite tape sur la tête comme si elle était un chien bien dressé.

Ce dernier geste mit Katherine hors d'elle et elle préféra repartir en direction de la Grande Salle. Elle verrait plus tard pour récupérer sa baguette.

\- Tiens, mon chou…

Elle entendit vaguement la voix de Wilkes en le croisant, mais, toujours furieuse, l'ignora royalement.

Ce qui sembla ne pas lui plaire du tout.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Lily essayait de suivre le rythme de travail de Mary depuis trois bonnes semaines, avec l'idée qu'en travaillant autant, elle obtiendrait forcément les meilleurs résultats à ses examens de fin d'année. Et cela faisait 3 semaines qu'elle échouait lamentablement. Elle n'arrivait pas à suivre le rythme de son amie qui ne s'autorisait pas une seconde de répit. Mary se levait une heure avant tout le monde afin de travailler avant d'aller déjeuner. Mais aussi dès qu'ils avaient des heures de libres, le week-end et le soir jusqu'à des heures pas possibles. Et elle répétait cette routine, encore et encore, sans montrer de signes de faiblesse. Sans montrer quoi que ce soit dès qu'elle travaillait en fait.

Depuis l'incident où Liam avait dû intervenir, elle n'avait pas raccourci son temps de travail. Mais, lorsqu'elle était avec ses amies, au repas ou en cours, elle faisait en sorte de n'être pas présente seulement physiquement. On pouvait même l'interrompre pendant qu'elle travaillait sans craindre de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

Sur ce dernier point, Lily se demandait vraiment comment elle faisait. Elle avait réussi à suivre pendant un jour complet le programme tyrannique de son amie et elle avait été dès le lendemain, plus désagréable qu'un ours réveillé pendant son hibernation.

Plus les examens approchaient, plus la peur de Lily augmentait. La peur de l'échec. Elle voulait vraiment réussir à ramener chez elle d'excellents résultats. Pour prouver à ses parents que si elle passait son adolescence loin de chez eux, il y avait bien une raison à tout ça. Que cette distance était nécessaire pour qu'elle s'épanouisse, et qu'elle puisse bien vivre plus tard. Que tous leurs sacrifices n'étaient pas vains. Pour les rassurer. Pour se rassurer aussi sûrement. Pour les rendre fiers.

Pour que sa sœur soit fière aussi.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Alors que toutes les filles de leur groupe semblaient enfin avoir réussi à se mettre au travail, une nouvelle fois dans la bibliothèque, Alice se contentait d'observer ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

La tête négligemment soutenue par sa main, elle avait malgré tout le même air soucieux que les autres. Mais dans son cas, ce n'était pas à cause des examens.

Elle passait la plus grande partie de son temps de travail à regarder les autres. Si le sujet des examens était de décrire le comportement de ses amies, elle pourrait largement remplir une dizaine de copies pour chacune d'elles.

À vrai dire, ce qu'elle observait aujourd'hui l'intéressait beaucoup plus que la révolution de Grobec le Brave.

Katherine semblait être totalement elle-même seulement quand elle pensait que quelqu'un la regardait. Dès que ce n'était pas le cas, elle semblait préoccupée. Alors qu'Alice l'observait du coin de l'œil, elle regardait par la fenêtre se rongeant distraitement l'ongle du pouce. Soudainement elle serra les dents, referma le livre qu'elle n'était de toute façon pas en train de lire et sortit précipitamment de la bibliothèque.

Alice songea que Katherine avait peut-être également besoin d'être bloquée dans la bibliothèque avec Liam quelques heures.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Katherine traversa le couloir de son habituel pas décidé, qu'elle n'arborait plus depuis quelques temps, jusqu'à tomber sur Dan.

\- Écoute, je n'ai pas envie de te faire perdre ton temps à attendre deux jours supplémentaires pour te rendre compte de la même chose. Je ne dirais rien à ma sœur. Et je ne serais jamais gentille avec toi. Oh, et je suis à des années lumières de t'apprécier, lui déclara Katherine avant de tourner les talons.

Elle détestait se faire mener par le bout du nez comme ça et elle avait bien décidé à ne plus se laisser faire. Elle était Katherine McDougall quand même. Et rien n'effrayait Katherine McDougall.

Dan la rattrapa et la tira violemment par le bras pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

\- Je ferais en sorte que tu regrettes cette décision toute ta vie.

\- Lâche-moi, répondit-elle simplement.

Il ne parut pas décidé à le faire et une voix forte résonna alors dans le couloir.

\- Tu l'as entendu. Lâche-la.

Dan se retourna et Katherine en profita pour se libérer de son emprise avant de chercher d'où provenait la voix. Wilkes se tenait à quelques mètres.

\- Super, murmura Katherine ironiquement, s'ils s'y mettent tous…

Dan s'approcha de lui.

\- Tiens. Je pense que tes amis Serpentard seraient ravis d'apprendre que tu défends une Serdaigle.

Katherine serra les dents. Elle savait grâce à Bridget que les Serpentards de leur génération étaient très surveillés, ainsi que leur contact avec les autres maisons. Wilkes risquait beaucoup. Ce dernier reprit la parole.

\- Si tu fais ça, tu es celui qui risque de s'attirer le plus de problèmes.

Il pointa Katherine du menton en déclarant.

\- Elle est mariable.

\- Pardon ?! S'exclama Katherine outrée.

Dan fronça les sourcils.

\- Il n'y a plus tant de famille de Sang Pur que ça. Donc si on veut éviter de se marier entre cousins, on doit agrandir un peu notre viseur. Sa famille a certes un sang qui a été maintes fois souillé, mais elle reste une Sang-pur. Et elle est pas mal. Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas être celui fait du chantage à quoi que ce soit qui est dans le viseur des Serpentards.

Dan, effrayé, s'en alla après avoir lancé des regards assassins aux deux autres. Katherine se demanda comment Wilkes pouvait savoir que Dan la faisait chanter en ignorant les échanges qu'elle effectuait avec sa sœur. Elle faillit demander mais il fût plus rapide.

\- Ne me remercie surtout pas.

\- J'ai une quelconque raison de le faire peut-être ?

Wilkes eut un sourire en entendant son ton acerbe.

\- Je viens juste de te sauver.

\- Me sauver ?! Me sauver en me traitant comme un objet ?! Redescend un peu de ton piédestal Tom. J'étais capable de me débrouiller seule. Dit-elle alors que le sourire qu'arborait Wilkes la rendait de plus en plus folle.

\- Bien sûr, c'est ce que tu prouves brillamment depuis une semaine.

Elle serra les dents

\- Pourquoi tu es toujours obligé de te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas ?

Son sourire avait disparu lorsqu'il répondit :

\- Tu le détestais plus que tout. Et je ne veux pas que tu haïsses quelqu'un plus que tu me hais moi.

* * *

Alors ce chapitre ? Le comportement des personnages ?

Une review et vous pourrez frapper Dan :P

A Samedi prochaiiiin !


	23. Conversations inattendues

Saluuuuuut !

Merci beaucoup à **Elsa Kisiel** et **miss-sawyer** pour suivre mon histoire !

Je remercie **LilyHufflepuff** , **Feux-follet** , **Mary Chou, AdhaChan** et **dicaprisun** pour vos reviews! Elles me font vraiment plaisir !

Je vous laisse avec la suite,

On se retrouve en bas :)

 **Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire et quelques personnages m'appartiennent, le reste est à J-K Rowling

 **Merci à ma bêta : Léa !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 23 : Conversations inattendues**

La proximité des examens frappa Lily lorsqu'un événement inattendu survint : Alice s'était mise à travailler. Bizarrement ça avait suffi à mettre un coup de pression supplémentaire à Lily qui travaillait plus que jamais. Depuis quelques jours cependant, au bout d'un certain temps de révision, son cerveau semblait se fermer et refuser de laisser entrer de nouvelles choses.

La veille des examens, tout Poudlard était entassé dans la bibliothèque, cherchant désespérément quelques informations de dernières minutes. Lily n'avait plus qu'à revoir ce qu'elle savait déjà par cœur et pourtant elle avait un blocage. Elle réfléchissait à des questions qu'elle avait appris des centaines de fois sans réussir à trouver la réponse. Lorsqu'elle réessayait quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir retenté d'apprendre la réponse, rien ne lui venait à nouveau.

Cela eut le don de l'énerver très rapidement. Elle révisait depuis des semaines pour être incapable de faire quoi que ce soit la veille des examens. Elle espéra que l'atmosphère de la bibliothèque était la seule responsable et décida d'aller dans la salle commune.

Elle trouva celle-ci inhabituellement calme. Elle s'installa tranquillement et sortit ses affaires en tentant de rester calme. Mais le problème resta le même. Peu à peu, la panique la gagna.

Potter choisit se moment là pour se montrer, seul.

Il n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche que Lily décida de se défouler :

\- Va-t'en.

Surpris, il la regarda, mais n'obéit pas pour autant

\- VAS-T'EN ! reprit-elle à bout de nerfs.

Potter sursauta mais fit le contraire de ce qu'elle lui demandait.

\- Ça ne va pas ? Encore en train de réviser ? Demanda-t-il en jetant un regard au livre ouvert sur ses genoux.

\- C'est ce que je ferais sûrement si je n'avais pas un énorme blocage et un élément perturbateur sur le dessus.

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Un blocage ?

Lily soupira en se disant qu'il entendait vraiment seulement ce qu'il voulait entendre. Avant qu'elle puisse répondre, il lui avait arraché le livre des mains. Elle tenta de lui reprendre en râlant mais il la tenait éloigner sans beaucoup de difficultés.

\- Tu travailles trop. Détends-toi un peu. Tu connais toutes ces choses par cœur, laisse ton cerveau respirer un peu !

Lily soupira et, comprenant que c'était peine perdue, se laissa lourdement tomber. C'est alors qu'un élément la perturba.

\- Où sont tes acolytes ?

\- En retenue.

Les yeux de Lily s'ouvrirent en grand.

\- Remus aussi ?! Pour quoi tu n'y es pas ?

\- Disons que j'étais au bon endroit. Ou plutôt que je n'étais pas au mauvais.

Piquée par la curiosité, Lily lui demanda, lui ordonna pour être exact, de finir son récit.

Heureux, il s'installa théâtralement à ces côtés et raconta une histoire à propos d'une porte en bois, de feux d'artifices et de quelques Serpentards.  
Lily fut tellement distraite par l'histoire, qu'elle ne vit pas le temps passer :

\- Oh non ! Ça fait combien de temps que l'on parle ? J'ai perdu beaucoup trop de temps !

\- Oui, mais quand a eu lieu l'alliance des gobelins de Russie ? lui demanda-t-il en souriant.

Elle répondit au tac-au-tac :

\- En 1521 pourquoi ?

Se rendant compte que tout lui revenait en mémoire, et que c'était en grande partie grâce à Potter, elle lui murmura un merci qui sembla le combler.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Après cette soirée, Lily avait passé une très bonne nuit et se réveillait avec un calme olympien. Avant de se rappeler que les examens débutaient aujourd'hui et de paniquer. Comme toutes ses amis d'ailleurs. Sauf Alice. Pour une fois c'était elle la plus calme. Quand elles lui demandaient comment elle faisait, elle répondait simplement que ça ne servait à rien de s'inquiéter avant. A part à s'embrouiller encore plus.

Les Maraudeurs semblaient avoir la même vision. Sauf qu'eux, ils avaient adopté cette idée dans leur vie de tous les jours.

Étrangement, la semaine d'examen se déroula plutôt bien. Lily était toujours paralysée avant, mais dès qu'elle avait son sujet en mains, son stress s'en allait peu à peu. Et elle se rendait compte qu'elle connaissait toutes les questions. Bien sûr, si elle avait réussi répondre à tout, elle n'était pas non plus sûre que chacune de ses réponses collait parfaitement aux questions.

Dans tous les cas, lorsque la sonnerie retentit pour la fin du dernier examen, elle se sentit libre. Elle donna sa copie avec un grand sourire à McGonagall ce qui surprit celle-ci. Les élèves souriant après une telle semaine devaient être rares.

Peu après, leurs valises étaient bouclées et les filles rentraient dans le Poudlard Express, marquant la fin de leur seconde année. Alice n'arrêtait pas de jeter des regards de tous les côtés. Lorsqu'elles furent installées dans un compartiment et que le train avait démarré, elle n'avait toujours pas cessé.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas Alice ? Demanda Mary

\- Je dois trouver Bridget.

Un silence glacial traversa leur compartiment.

\- C'est trop dangereux. Pour elle et pour toi. Surtout qu'elle doit être dans la partie avec les Serpentard. Répondit Marlène, disant à haute voix ce que les autres pensaient tout bas.

Alice soupira.

\- Elle a interdit à sa mère de lui envoyer quoi que ce soit pour que sa couverture ne tombe pas en morceaux. Je pense que les Serpents ont commencé à lire les courriers de leurs poulains.

Katherine et Lily se mordirent la lèvre dans un même élan.

\- Comme elle est moldue, sa mère n'a pas vraiment compris. Mes parents ont réussi à lui parler et ils ont convenu qu'elle l'attendrait dans le deuxième parking, derrière la gare pour ne pas qu'elle se fasse voir. Mais ça, Bridget ne le sait pas. Je crois que sa mère se sent un peu mise à l'écart. Continua Alice.

Lily pensa que Bridget aussi devait se sentir mal. Elle ressentait le besoin d'écrire à ses parents très souvent alors elle n'imaginait pas ce que ça lui ferait si elle était obligée d'arrêter.

\- Je vais y aller. Déclara Katherine, c'est tout ce que tu as à lui dire ?

Il y eut un nouveau silence, auquel Katherine répondit.

\- Je suis une Serdaigle, au milieu des Serpents je cours moins de risque.

Alice finit par se rendre à l'évidence et la laissa partir en lui donnant quelques détails supplémentaires. Mais Lily voyait bien qu'elle avait peur pour son amie. Pour ses deux amies.

0oOoOoOo

Bridget avait trouvé Katherine plus vite que le contraire. Elle l'avait traîné dans un toilette et avait fermé la porte à clé.

\- Charmant, commenta Katherine.

\- On est en sécurité au moins.

Katherine haussa les épaules et transmis son message à Bridget. Cette dernière sembla attristée des dernières nouvelles de sa mère. Katherine ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire pour la consoler et lui tapa maladroitement le dos. Elle n'avait jamais été très douée pour ça. Elle amorça un mouvement pour sortir de la cabine alors que Bridget la retint par le bras.

\- Tu es folle ? Je ne sais pas comment tu as réussi à venir jusqu'ici sans te faire voir mais fais super attention en sortant.

Katherine haussa un sourcil

\- Ça va je ne suis pas une Gryffondor, déjà.

\- Non tu es pire. Tu es une McDougall. Vous êtes considérés comme des traîtres à votre sang. Et tu es Katherine. Tu as mauvaise réputation. Tu es sans doute trop indépendante, intelligente et libre pour eux. Ils craignent ta repartie aussi je pense. Finit-il avait un petit sourire.

La plaisanterie ne fit pas rire Katherine qui pensait à autre chose

\- Je suppose qu'ils ne me considèrent pas comme mariable n'est-ce pas ?

Cette phrase surprit Bridget qui sembla se demander pourquoi elle se demandait ça mais préféra ne pas le souligner.

\- Tu es même sur la liste des personnes les plus infréquentables de Poudlard.

OoOoOoOoOoO

La tristesse de Lily de quitter ses amies avait été très vite remplacée par la joie de revoir sa famille. Elle se jeta dans les bras de ses parents puis dans ceux de Pétunia. Cette dernière ne la repoussa pas ce qui rendit Lily encore plus heureuse. N'échappant pas aux questions de ses parents, elle se mit à raconter en détails ses meilleurs souvenirs. Elle évita soigneusement les côtés négatifs, principalement toute la partie Serpentard. Elle pensa subitement à Bridget et espéra qu'elle avait réussi à rejoindre sa mère sans problème. Elle croisa alors le regard envieux de Pétunia et réalisa qu'aux yeux de sa sœur, sa vie devait être parfaite. Comme quoi, même les vies qui semblent les plus géniales ont toutes une part d'ombre.

* * *

Alors ce chapitre ?

Une review et James vous aidera à réviser ! XD

A Samedi pour une nouvelle année ! (des idées sur ce qui va arriver dans cette 3ème année ?)


	24. Stress

Ho ho ho !

Joyeux Noël !

Je m'excuse du retard...

Un Enooorme merci à **Mary Chou** , **AdhaChan** , **Feux-follet** , **dicaprisun** et **LilyHufflepuff** pour leurs reviews !

Je vous laisse avec la suite,

On se retrouve en bas :)

 **Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire et quelques personnages m'appartiennent, le reste est à J-K Rowling

 **Merci à ma bêta : Léa !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 24 : Stress**

Le Poudlard Express avait repris sa route, marquant ainsi le début d'une nouvelle année qui s'annonçait une nouvelle fois chargée. Les filles étaient toutes dans un compartiment, sauf Bridget qui avait rejoint les Serpentards dès son arrivée sur le quai. Alice, Marlène et Katherine étaient à nouveau parties dans un débat, rythmé par les sons et les vibrations du train. Mary, affalée contre la fenêtre semblait à la fois fatiguée mais sereine, comme si elle avait retrouvé sa place. Lily souriait, reconnaissante qu'après deux mois sans se voir, tout soit redevenu comme avant aussi rapidement.

Elle avait passé l'été entier avec Severus. Littéralement. Ils étaient toujours fourrés ensemble. Pétunia ne l'aimait vraiment pas et partait dès qu'il arrivait. Cela créait un gros dilemme pour Lily. Elle devait choisir entre sa sœur avec qui elle venait de se réconcilier et son meilleur ami qu'elle ne voyait jamais. Elle avait préféré faire en sorte de passer du temps avec les deux, ce qui avait particulièrement déçu Pétunia. Et aussi à Severus lorsqu'elle partait en milieu d'une de leurs conversations pour aller voir sa sœur.

Lily pensait que les choses ne pourraient que s'arranger pour les Serpentards. Mais dès qu'elle évoquait cette idée, un voile passait devant ses yeux et il semblait persuader qu'au contraire, les choses ne pouvaient qu'empirer. Cet été avait prouvé quelque chose à Lily Severus avait changé. Il restait le même avec les mêmes références et le même humour. Mais il avait changé. Profondément. Comme s'il avait déjà trop vu, trop entendu pour son jeune âge. Il ne lui restait qu'un soupçon d'innocence qui tremblait faiblement au fond de son regard. Alice partageait le même avis sur Bridget. Toutes les deux ne savaient pas quoi faire pour aider leurs amis et espérait que les choses s'arrangeraient au plus vite.

Un nouveau préfet entra dans leur compartiment pour leur annoncer que les sélections de Quidditch étaient avancées sur une demande des capitaines afin d'avoir plus de temps avant le premier match. Les premières sélections, celles de Gryffondor, auraient lieu en fin de semaine.

Marlène paniqua totalement. Elle se leva et se rassit plusieurs fois avant qu'Alice lui prenne le bras et l'oblige à rester assise

\- Je ne suis pas prête ! Fin de semaine, fin de semaine..., répétait-elle en boucle.

Mary la rassura comme elle le put, lui certifiant qu'elle avait assez travaillé pour avoir un des postes de poursuiveuse qu'elle convoitait tant.

\- J'espère… Je suis vraiment prête à faire n'importe quoi pour l'avoir.

Lily lui caressa le dos et essaya de lui transmettre un peu de courage.

Katherine se retourna vers sa sœur au même moment avec un sourire

\- Et toi ? Prête à stopper tous les souaffles cette année ?

\- Je vais probablement postuler en poursuiveuse finalement. C'est le plus… logique. Dit Isabel, gênée.

Puis elle détourna les yeux et alla à son tour voir Marlène. Katherine continua de la fixer, les sourcils froncés, mais elle se passa de commentaires.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

La cérémonie de Répartition avait commencé. Un à un les premières années tout tremblants s'approchaient du tabouret et enfilaient le choixpeau qui prenait une décision qui influençait une grande partie de leurs vies. Lily était heureuse d'être arrivée avec une connaissance très vague des maisons ainsi, elle avait moins compris l'importance de sa répartition. Elle n'imaginait même pas la pression qui pesait sur les enfants dont toute la famille était partisante d'une maison. Un tel stress pour un enfant de 11 ans… Inconsciemment, son regard dévia jusqu'à Black. Il était sans doute un des cas les plus extrêmes de cette situation. Et pourtant, il était là, riant avec Potter alors que sa vie devait être un enfer dès qu'il rentrait chez lui. Pour la première fois, Lily fut heureuse que le garçon le plus choyé de leur génération et le plus rebelle se soit croisés dans un train et aient su, malgré leurs différences, reconnaître en l'autre le pilier dont ils avaient besoin. Et qu'ils ne se soient plus lâchés depuis.

\- C'EST MON FRÈRE ! Cria Marlène alors que le nom d'Ethan McKinnon était appelé.

Lily se reconcentra sur la répartition pour voir Ethan, chancelant, grimper sur le tabouret avant d'être réparti à Gryffondor. Marlène sauta littéralement par-dessus le banc pour aller serrer son frère dans ses bras.

OOoOoOoO

Quelques jours plus tard, la table des Gryffondors était inhabituellement silencieuse. Les sélections avaient lieu ce jour-là et le peu de temps de préparation qu'ils avaient eu incitait les Gryffondors à la panique. Marlène voulait visiblement se confondre avec le banc.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Au pire tu n'es pas prise. Ce n'est pas si terrible, tenta de la rassurer Mary.

Marlène acquiesça, tout en se disant que Mary ne comprenait vraiment rien à son attachement à ce sport. Elle avait vraiment l'impression qu'elle ne supporterait pas de ne pas être prise. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se leva et toutes suivirent le mouvement.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligées de m'accompagner.

\- Dans ton état, tu es capable de t'enfuir soudainement dans la forêt interdite. On t'escorte jusqu'au bout.

Marlène sourit, sans doute rassurée de voir que ses amies la soutenaient. Les Maraudeurs sortirent derrière elles, Remus et Pettigrow entouraient Black et Potter comme pour les rassurer. Enfin, surtout Potter. Ce dernier semblait étrangement stressé. Black avait perdu son air désinvolte mais Lily ne savait pas si la cause était la sélection de Quidditch ou l'état de son meilleur ami.

\- Tiens, je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi stressé ! S'exclama t-elle à l'intention de Potter. Je ne pensais pas que les sélections te feraient tant d'effet.

Black passa un bras protecteur autour des épaules de son ami alors que celui-ci se retournait vers Lily.

\- J'ai juste remarqué que… je n'ai vraiment pas envie de ne plus être dans cette équipe.

Lily hocha la tête avec un sourire, heureuse qu'il prenne quelque chose au sérieux pour une fois. Elle faillit l'encourager mais changea très vite d'avis lorsque Black lança, en regardant par-dessus son épaule :

\- Ne regarde pas derrière toi, il y a quelque chose qui pourrait t'apporter beaucoup de malchance et de malheur d'un simple regard.

Lily chercha des yeux ce dont il parlait et tomba sur Severus qui sortait de la Grande Salle.

\- Sérieusement Black ? Demanda-t-elle, furieuse.

Les yeux de Potter passèrent de Lily à Black avant qu'il n'explose de rire.

\- C'est Servilus c'est ça ?

Black rejoignit son rire et Lily partit, furibonde. Elle les détestait vraiment quand leur côté gamin arrogant ressortait. Surtout quand ils insultaient son meilleur ami. Elle faillit aller lui faire un câlin, se reprit au dernier moment et rejoignit ses amies. Après avoir passé deux mois avec Severus, à lui parler tous les jours, elle devait se contenter de quelques regards depuis une semaine. Il lui manquait déjà.

OOoOoOoO

Marlène avait interdit à ses amies de rester aux sélections. Ces dernières l'attendaient donc depuis deux bonnes heures, dans la salle commune, espérant de bonnes nouvelles. Black et Potter étaient déjà rentrés depuis un moment, fêtant leur nouvelle sélection. Soudain, Marlène se fraya un chemin, au milieu du tumulte de la salle commune, pour rejoindre ses amies, l'air dépassé. Sans un sourire, elle s'effondra dans un fauteuil. Les filles s'échangèrent des regards, sans oser dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Tu n'as pas été prise ? Demanda finalement Alice d'une petite voix.

Marlène avaient encore les yeux dans le vague lorsqu'elle répondit, en soupirant :

\- Pire que ça…

* * *

Voilààà ! Prêt pour cette nouvelle année ?

Une review et vous pourrez passer Noël avec le personnage de votre choix XD !

Merci,

A Samedi !


	25. Problèmes de frères et sœurs

Hello !

Merci à **Mayliss** et **Saeh** pour suivre mon histoire !

Je remercie mille fois **Mary Chou** , **dicaprisun** et **LilyHufflepuff** pour leurs reviews !

Je vous laisse avec la suite,

On se retrouve en bas :)

 **Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire et quelques personnages m'appartiennent, le reste est à J-K Rowling

 **Merci à ma bêta : Léa !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 25 : Problèmes de frères et sœurs**

\- Qu'est-ce que… ? Murmura Marlène pour elle-même en manquant de tomber.

Des ricanements lui donnèrent immédiatement la réponse. Lily, qui l'avait rattrapé avec l'aide d'Alice, se retourna pour leur lancer un regard assassin. Elle ne s'énervait pas souvent, mais lorsque c'était le cas, mieux fallait ne pas être en travers de son chemin. Les Maraudeurs en avaient très souvent fait l'amère expérience et avaient pris l'habitude de battre en retraite dès qu'elle commençait à réellement s'énerver. Les deux cinquièmes années disparurent rapidement en haut de l'escalier en marbre.

En revenant des sélections, il y a de cela deux jours, Marlène avait fini par raconter sa mésaventure et les filles en étaient encore sidérées.

Le nouveau capitaine de Gryffondor était un sixième année qui savait parfaitement jouer au Quidditch. Mais qui n'était apparemment pas fait pour le poste de capitaine. Même Potter et Black l'avait qualifié d'incompétent. Ce qui voulait beaucoup dire venant d'eux.

Ne réussissant pas à choisir entre deux des postulantes au poste d'attrapeuse pour la dernière place dans l'équipe, il préféra les mettre en compétition. Elles viendraient toutes les deux aux entraînements et le but est de se démarquer de l'autre afin de pouvoir avoir le poste vacant.

\- Je déteste, j'ai toujours détesté la compétition ! Le Quidditch est un sport d'équipe ! On est censé pouvoir y jouer sans avoir peur de se faire éjecter de son balai sans raisons ! Et on est censé pouvoir aller aux entraînements sans pression, sans boule au ventre, avait expliqué Marlène.

L'histoire se compliquait d'autant plus que Kirsten, la cinquième année concurrente de Marlène, était également l'une des meilleures amies de l'une des grandes sœurs de Marlène, Lola. Cette dernière avait toujours cherché à rabaisser Marlène, comme elle était la plus jeune fille de la famille, et à lui faire comprendre qu'elle était beaucoup moins bien que les autres. Les autres sœurs étant beaucoup plus vieilles, Marlène avait toujours été plus proche des garçons de sa famille.

Lola et Kirsten s'étaient donc toutes les deux attaquées à Marlène pour la mettre à bout, et la tentative du sortilège de croche patte de ce matin-là, n'était qu'un essai parmi beaucoup d'autres.

Au même moment, à la table des Serdaigles, le problème n'était pas le même.

\- Je sais que tu ne veux pas m'en parler mais il y a bien un jour où il va falloir ! S'exclama Katherine en se retournant si soudainement vers sa sœur qu'elle versa un peu de son jus de citrouille.

Calmement, Isabel prit le temps de nettoyer avant de répondre qu'elle ne voyait pas ce dont sa sœur parlait. Ce qui était, bien évidemment, un mensonge.

\- Les sélections ont lieu dans moins d'une heure et tu ne m'as toujours pas dit si tu restais sur ta stupide idée d'être poursuiveuse.

Isabel souffla, posa ses couverts, et se mis à califourchon sur le banc pour faire face à sa sœur.

\- Ce n'est pas une idée stupide. C'est la plus logique.

Elle avait pensé un court instant à accuser sa sœur de vouloir l'empêcher d'être poursuiveuse par égoïsme ou par crainte mais ça ne ressemblait tellement pas à sa sœur qu'elle finit par se résoudre à dire ce qu'elle avait réellement sur le cœur.

\- J'ai beaucoup plus de chance en postulant en tant qu'attrapeuse. Premièrement i postes libres, deuxièmement je me suis entraînée en tant que poursuiveuse dans les vraies conditions l'année dernière pendant des mois. J'ai beaucoup progressé et je connais les techniques.

Voyant que sa sœur s'apprêtait à riposter elle la coupa :

\- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire. Mais je n'ai pas envie de continuer à me cacher derrière ton identité. J'ai envie d'avoir des maillots à mon nom, de participer au match ! C'est mon rêve depuis toujours !

\- Ton rêve n'est pas d'être poursuiveuse. Continua Katherine en insistant sur le mot « rêve ».

Isabel ferma les yeux et Katherine comprit qu'elle venait de pointer du doigt le débat intérieur que menait sa sœur. Cette dernière prit une profonde inspiration pour répondre :

\- Je ne dis pas que je ne préférerais pas être gardienne, seulement j'ai déjà essayé. Et tenter deux fois la même chose en espérant un résultat différent, c'est de la folie.

\- Non c'est de la persévérance. Et de la volonté. Je dois aussi te rappeler que l'année dernière tu as pris peur, et n'as donc pas postulé en tant que Gardienne.

Isabel rougit légèrement, comme ci son échec était encore douloureux et reprit plus fort :

\- Et tu crois que ça va donner quoi si je tente cette année ? Tu penses vraiment qu'ils vont mettre une _fille_ de _deuxième année_ comme gardien ?! La vraie vie n'est pas un rêve Kate !

\- Elle ne risque pas de le devenir en ne prenant aucun risque. Les miracles n'existent pas Isa, tu es la seule qui peut décider de ce dont ta vie sera faite.

Katherine se leva, prit ses affaires et murmura juste avant de s'en aller.

\- Penses-y s'il te plait.

Les Gryffondors avaient entendu les cris des jumelles MacDougall, sans pour comprendre de quoi il était question. Mary, qui avait mangé rapidement pour rejoindre Liam, fut designée pour aller collecter des informations.

Lily sursauta en entendant un poing que l'on frappait sur la table.

\- Éloigne toi de lui sale rapace ! Murmura Black les dents serrées en fixant un point dans leur dos.

Lily se retourna et aperçut Brian Wilkes qui venait de s'installer aux côtés du frère de Sirius, Regulus Black. Ce dernier était en première année et, lors de la Répartition, le choixpeau avait beaucoup hésité avant de le laisser rejoindre Serpentard. À la surprise générale, son frère avait été le premier à l'applaudir. Cependant, celui-ci semblait contrarié de cette répartition et surveillait assidûment son frère.

Remus posa une main apaisante sur son épaule et Black se calma immédiatement, et finit par détourner le regard, en adressant un sourire à Remus.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Katherine attendait sa sœur au milieu du terrain, avec tous les autres joueurs. Elle avait déjà annoncé le poste pour lequel elle postulait et était donc alignée avec les autres poursuiveurs. Isabel l'ignorait depuis leur dernière conversation et Katherine comprenait ce que ça signifiait. Soit elle réfléchissait réellement, soit, et Katherine craignait que cette option soit la plus vraisemblable, elle avait décidé de se tenir à son idée première et faisait la tête à sa sœur qui avait décidé de l'en dissuader.

Pourtant Katherine serait ravie de jouer avec sa sœur, toutes les deux poursuiveuses. Mais elle savait bien que ce n'était pas ce qui ferait le bonheur de sa sœur.

Elle sursauta légèrement lorsque celle-ci vint se ranger à ses côtés et soupira.

\- Je suppose que si tu es alignée avec moi, c'est que la conversation de ce matin ne t'a pas fait beaucoup réfléchir.

\- Suppose que je suis juste là pour te rappeler que ton admission dans l'équipe n'est pas certaine. Alors s'il te plait toi aussi stresse un peu ! Tout le monde jalouse ton assurance en ce moment.

Katherine sourit avant de comprendre le vrai sens de ses paroles.

\- Tu as décidé de postuler en tant que Gardienne ?

\- Oui, donc je sais qu'il faudrait que j'aille avec les autres mais ils me font peur. Dit Isabel en désignant un groupe de garçons immenses. Je vais me faire écraser en deux secondes.

En voyant l'immense sourire de sa sœur elle ajouta :

\- Je me suis dit que je n'avais pas envie de continuer à me cacher derrière toi. Et qu'être poursuiveuse, c'était encore me cacher de ce que je voulais vraiment. Je n'ai pas envie de vivre la vie de quelqu'un d'autre.

Katherine ne put s'empêcher de la serrer dans ses bras avant de lui murmurer.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, toi aussi tu peux être terrifiante.

Isabel ria puis se tourna vers le groupe de gardien et murmura à elle-même pour se donner le courage de les rejoindre :

\- Personne n'a jamais rien fait d'exceptionnel sans un peu de folie.

* * *

J'ai l'impression que ce chapitre est plus court que les autres alors qu'en réalité il est plus long...

Alors, qu'en avez vous pensé ?

Une review et vous pourrez lancer un sortilège de croche-patte sur la personne de votre choix :P

A Samedi !


	26. Conseils

Bonsoir et BONNE ANNEE !

Merciiii à **Lea44C** pour suivre mon histoire et à **dahlia574** pour suivre mon histoire et l'avoir mis en favoris !

Un énorme merci à **dicaprisun** , **Feux-follet, LilyHufflepuff** et **Mary Chou** pour vos reviews toujours géniales!

 **Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire et quelques personnages m'appartiennent, le reste est à J-K Rowling

 **Merci à ma bêta : Léa !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 26 : Conseils**

Les Gryffondors avaient d'abord attendu les jumelles dans la Grande Salle mais les sélections s'éternisaient et, comme elles avaient terminé leurs repas depuis longtemps, les attendaient maintenant sur les marches de l'escalier de marbre. Même Mary attendait, ce qui avait beaucoup surpris les autres. Elle ne portait pas une très grande importance au Quidditch et aurait sans doute préféré être en train de travailler. Et pourtant, elle était là, avec les autres, à attendre leurs amies.

Lola et Kirsten, les cinquièmes années, passèrent non loin de Marlène pour monter dans les étages et toutes les deux firent bien attention à piétiner sa cape, laissant des traces de chaussures. Alice fronça les sourcils en notant la réaction de son amie. Ou plutôt, son absence de réaction. Elle allait se pencher sur le sujet lorsqu'elle fut interrompue par des cris. Des véritables cris. Toutes sursautèrent et se retournèrent pour voir Katherine leurs sauter dans les bras.

\- On a été prise ! S'exclama t-elle, elle a été prise !

Isabel suivait, les larmes roulant sur ses joues et un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je suis gardienne, murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, comme si elle n'osait pas y croire.

Les filles, maintenant debout, reprirent en cœur les cris de joie de Katherine en sautant sur place et en se serrant toutes dans leurs bras.

\- Décalez-vous bande d'hystériques, vous nous bloquez le passage, décréta une voix dans leurs dos.

Seule Lily se retourna pour voir le Wilkes de leur âge suivit de toute une bande de Serpentards.

Devant leur manque de réaction, Wilkes toucha le bras de Katherine qui était la plus proche de lui pour l'inciter à se décaler.

Celle-ci se retourna brusquement toujours tout sourire. Ce dernier ne disparut pas lorsqu'elle vit Wilkes. Au contraire, Lily eut l'impression qu'elle allait lui sauter dans les bras aussi. Mais elle ne le fit pas et ils se regardèrent un moment, le temps comme suspendu. Devant la joie de Katherine, un sourire tendre naquit sur les lèvres de Wilkes. L'instant se brisa lorsqu'un septième année, impatient, se fraya un chemin bousculant tout le monde.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Marlène se faufilait vers l'entrée de la salle commune des Serdaigles. Elle attendait que le couloir soit désert. Ce dernier servait uniquement à attendre la salle commune mais il se prolongeait un peu plus loin en un cul de sac plongé dans le noir. Marlène voulait atteindre cet endroit. Elle sauta sur l'occasion dès qu'elle fut sûre que personne ne pouvait la voir.

\- Ne fais pas ça, Marlène. Dit une voix provenant de la pénombre du couloir.

Elle le scruta, cherchant désespérément à voir qui venait de lui parler. La voix retentit à nouveau beaucoup plus basse et précipitée.

\- Lumière Frank ! Frank !

Puis s'ensuivit un petit rire et un Lumos. Le rayon lumineux aveugle un instant Marlène et lorsque les points noirs se furent dissipés, elle vit Alice et Frank, debout l'un à côté de l'autre. Alice avait les bras croisés et Frank tenait sa baguette allumée comme un flambeau.

\- Tu m'as fait rater mon effet ! Je reprends du coup, continua Alice sur un ton de reproche envers Frank.

Elle se racla la gorge avant de continuer :

\- Ne fais pas ça, Marlène.

Il y eut un instant de flottement avant que Frank n'explose de rire. Alice soupira tandis que pendant ce temps, Marlène était toujours en face d'eux, et ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait.

\- C'est bon vas-y je t'en prie, dit Frank à Alice en reprenant son sérieux.

\- Bien, ne fais pas ça, Marlène.

Marlène fronça les sourcils.

\- Faire quoi ?

\- Nous ne sommes pas stupides ! On est tous les deux assez observateurs pour savoir que tu allais monter un plan pour porter préjudice à ta sœur et son amie ! Déclama Alice en s'approchant doucement d'elle en la pointant d'un doigt accusateur.

Marlène soupira. Malheureusement, ils avaient raison. Mais elle n'en pouvait plus de devoir toujours supporter leurs moqueries sans rien dire. Elle voulait juste se venger au moins une fois.

Alice sembla lire dans ces pensées et s'approcha d'elle avant de lui prendre les mains.

\- Je sais à quel point elles peuvent être méchantes mais tu ne l'es pas ! Et le meilleur moyen de les mettre à terre c'est de leur montrer à quel point tu vaux mieux qu'elles.

Marlène hocha doucement la tête et Frank se rapprocha à son tour.

\- Comment avez-vous su ce que je comptais faire ? Et surtout quand ? Demanda Marlène curieuse.

Alice passa sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de répondre.

\- On ne savait pas ce que tu voulais faire et on s'est dit qu'il y avait une grande chance que tu viennes jusqu'ici, donc on a calculé le temps d'un repas en général, puis la distance entre la grande salle et la salle commune des Serdaigles, en comptant le fait que tu voulais éviter que les autres ne s'en rendent compte…

\- On est là depuis ce matin, coupa Frank.

Alice lui lança alors un regard assassin lui faisant très clairement comprendre qu'il n'était pas censé révéler ce détail.  
Marlène rit avant de se rendre compte que passer des heures au fond d'un couloir n'avait vraiment rien de distrayant.

\- Vous ne vous êtes pas trop ennuyés ?

\- Non ! Sourit Alice alors que Frank adoptait une moue dubitative.

\- Un peu, répondit il.

Alice se retourna vers lui la bouche ouverte, l'air outrée et le frappa sur le torse. Il rit et passa un bras autour de ses épaules alors qu'elle faisait mine de bouder.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lily était sur un fauteuil proche de la cheminée, les jambes croisées passées par-dessus un accoudoir. Elle avait posé ses affaires sur le siège d'à côté qui était légèrement tourné de manière à ce que les deux fauteuils forment un angle droit. Elle lisait tout en surveillant Mary du coin de l'œil. Cette dernière occupait encore le bureau du fond de la salle. Lily avait stupidement peur de la perdre du regard. Les autres avaient disparu à tour de rôle, d'abord Alice ce matin, et maintenant Marlène.

Elle sursauta brusquement lorsque quelqu'un arriva comme une tornade et enleva ses affaires du siège pour y prendre place. Lily se redressa et elle se calma en se rendant compte qu'il ne s'agissait que de Black. Quoique, « _que Black »_ était déjà beaucoup.

\- Lily, il faut que je te parle, décréta-t-il avec un air inhabituellement grave qui inquiéta Lily.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se pencha vers lui, lorsqu'il reprit plus bas.

\- J'aurais besoin que tu me dises ce que tu sais sur… enfin tu vois, ce que vivent les Serpentards.

Se rendant compte qu'il allait lui parler de son frère, elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma sans savoir quoi dire.

\- Ton _ami_ est passé par là, alors si tu sais quoi que ce soit…

Lily s'humidifia les lèvres avant de parler.

\- Ecoute, fais très attention si tu essaies de lui parler, ils sont hyper surveillés. Je pense qu'ils les _forment_ en quelque sorte à être des bons… je ne sais pas… Serpentards ? Enfin bref, ils doivent écouter les idées des autres, les suivre, et les mettre en pratique.

\- Et s'ils refusent ?

La mâchoire de Lily se contracta

\- Ils ne refusent pas. Parce qu'ils préfèrent ne pas savoir ce qui arriverait s'ils refusaient. Écoute, reprit-elle en voyant Black serrer les poings, si ton frère a quelque chose à te dire il peut le faire par hibou ou il peut en parler à…. Je suppose que tu ne veux pas que je propose Sev' donc on va dire Bridget. Il peut garder les idées claires.

Sirius passa la main dans ses cheveux, anxieux.

\- Je suis désolée mais je ne fais pas confiance à _Bridget_. Après tout ce que tu m'as raconté, je ne vois pas comment elle pourrait garder les idées entièrement claires.

\- Elle est obligée, ne put s'empêcher de répondre Lily au tac-au-tac.

Devant le froncement de sourcils de Black, elle ajouta

\- Elle est née-moldue.

Black se leva sous le choc et cria un « Quoi ?! » qui attira l'attention de toute la salle commune. Lily lui ordonna de s'asseoir et il obéit, la bouche toujours ouverte.

\- Depuis le début ?

Lily haussa les sourcils devant la stupidité de la question. Black s'en rendit compte et il laissa échapper un bref souffle.

\- Désolé… Ça doit être tellement horrible… s'ils le découvrent…

En prononçant ses derniers mots, ses yeux dérivèrent jusqu'à Lily et ils échangèrent d'un regard leur inquiétude. Le temps d'un instant, le poids qui pesait continuellement sur les épaules de Bridget pesa sur les leurs aussi. Puis Black laissa sa tête tomber entre ses mains en murmurant.

\- Il n'a rien demandé, il n'est pas comme eux…

* * *

Que pensez vous de ce chapitre ?

Une review et vous pourrez fêter la sélection d'Isabel avec les filles ! XD

Mercii,

A Samedi !


	27. Feuilles de thé

Hey !

Premièrement je vous préviens que les deux prochaines semaines vont être complexes pour poster donc je risque d'être en retard... Ou en avance dans le meilleur des cas !

Deuxièmement je tiens à remercier **dicaprisun** , **Feux-follet, LilyHufflepuff,** **Mary Chou, AdhaChan** ainsi qu'un **Guest** pour leurs reviews !

 **Guest:** Wow, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis ravie que les personnages ainsi que l'histoire te plaise, merci encore !

 **Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire et quelques personnages m'appartiennent, le reste est à J-K Rowling

 **Merci à ma bêta : Léa !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 27 : Feuilles de thé**

L'une des plus grandes joies que leur troisième année leur avait apporté était sans doute la merveilleuse matière qu'était la Divination. Tout le monde s'en plaignait, surtout les Serdaigles, et pourtant, même si elle ne l'énonçait jamais à voix haute, Lily aimait ces cours. Et elle savait que ses amies aussi. Certes la matière en elle-même n'avait rien de génial, mais elle apportait des situations assez particulières, et les filles finissaient toujours en fou rire. Lily ne considérait même plus réellement cela comme un cours mais plus comme une pause dans leur emploi du temps. La salle était en elle-même assez spécifique. Elle était circulaire, les murs étaient en pierres apparentes et le toit s'élevait en arcades. D'épais rideaux rouges étaient occasionnellement tirés devant les larges fenêtres et les tables étaient disposées dans n'importe quel sens. La professeur était une femme d'un certain âge, très douce et bienveillante. Elle se moquait facilement des erreurs de ses élèves, mais ne les grondait jamais réellement.

Ce jour-là, le cours portait sur la lecture des feuilles de thé. Assises autour d'une table ronde, les filles buvaient le contenu de leur thé en silence, en se jetant des regards qui dénonçaient l'inhabituelle de la situation. Jamais Lily n'aurait cru être tranquillement en cours, en train de boire du thé. Décidément le monde magique lui faisait vivre de nouvelles choses tous les jours. Derrière elle, les Maraudeurs avaient avalé leurs thés d'une traite et tentaient maintenant de lire les feuilles, en faisant correspondre ce qu'il voyait avec les descriptions du livre. Remus s'était emparé de la tasse de Pettigrow, et plissaient les yeux pour tenter de voir quelque chose.

\- Alors Rem' ? Qu'as-tu à nous dire ? Demanda Potter aux aguets penché sur le livre avec Black.

\- Pour être franc je vois un poulet, répondit ce dernier d'une voix très sérieuse qui contrastait avec ses paroles.

Ils ne purent retenir un éclat de rire et tous les élèves de la salle, se retournèrent vers eux. Cela ne les dérangea pas le moins du monde et Lily se demanda même s'ils l'avaient remarqué. Remus finit par reprendre son sérieux.

\- Il parle d'une étoile dans le livre ? J'ai l'impression de voir une étoile.

Dans un parfait accord, Black et Potter se précipitèrent sur le livre.

\- LÀ ! Cria Potter, l'air victorieux, en pointant du doigt la définition qu'il ne tarda pas à lire, _signifie une certaine célébrité._

Pettigrow sourit en entendant cette phrase et Remus continua son observation, ravi d'avoir réussi à trouver quelque chose de concret.

\- Il y a eu sorte de castagnette aussi ou je ne sais quoi… Je n'arrive pas à très bien voir.

\- Tout est clair !, s'exclama Black, Peter, tu vas devenir un danseur de flamenco réputé chez les poulets !

Lily ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel alors que les Maraudeurs repartaient dans un fou rire incontrôlable. La professeur ne tarda pas à venir les voir lorsqu'à nouveau les élèves se retournèrent vers eux, et les sermonna gentiment du bruit qu'ils faisaient. Elle se pencha sur la tasse de Potter et, après un rapide coup d'œil, déclara :

\- Je vois beaucoup de bonheur.

\- Oui, répondit Potter avec un petit sourire, c'est vrai que le thé était très bon.

La professeur sourit à la blague avant de le reprendre.

\- Une vie pleine de joie je suppose ?

Potter acquiesça, tout sourire. Elle se redressa lentement en murmurant :

\- Intéressé par quelqu'un d'après ce que je vois ? Un conseil, ajouta-t-elle en vérifiant la tasse, sois patient.

Potter avait subitement prit une teinte écarlate et murmurait des « non » frénétiquement ce à quoi elle répondit par un clin d'œil. Le reste des Maraudeurs commençait à charrier leur ami lorsqu'elle s'approcha dangereusement de la tasse de Remus. Ce dernier pâlit en un instant. Black l'aperçut et attrapa sa tasse pour la mettre devant le nez de son professeur.

\- La mienne doit être très intéressante ! S'exclama-t-il.

Remus lui murmura un merci du bout des lèvres et Black lui sourit en retour. La vieille dame était déjà plongée dans son observation, les sourcils froncés.

\- Effectivement, très intéressant, vraiment très intéressant. Vous êtes très courageux, jeune homme.

Black passa une main dans ses cheveux en riant :

\- Merci, merci !

Le ton amusé qu'avait utilisé son élève ne perturba sa contemplation

\- Je veux dire, beaucoup plus que ce que l'on pourrait croire. Vous avez déjà vécu beaucoup de choses, beaucoup de choses sombres… et je mentirais en affirmant que tout va s'arranger.

Le sourire de Black avait totalement disparu et il se mordillait la lèvre.

\- Et pourtant, reprit elle, au milieu de toute cette ombre, je vois beaucoup de bonheur et de bien-être. C'est très étrange, ça ne…

Elle stoppa sa phrase en regardant les Maraudeurs à tour de rôle avant qu'un sourire tendre n'apparaisse sur ses lèvres. Elle reposa la tasse devant Black en déclarant :

\- Continuez comme ça.

Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire en comprenant qu'elle était loin de parler du cours.

Le thé étant enfin terminé, elles se décidèrent à commencer. Mary s'empara du livre et mis accidentellement un coup de coude dans sa tasse. La professeure réussit à la rattraper et Mary sursauta en tentant de lui reprendre des mains.

Elle ne vit pas son geste, occupée à demander à un autre groupe de Poufsouffle de se taire. Elle allait reposer la tasse sur la table lorsqu'elle jeta un regard à l'intérieur. Son visage se figea, et, sans quitter la tasse des yeux, elle murmura :

\- Vous ne pouvez pas toujours tout faire mademoiselle… C'est trop lourd pour vos épaules, trop de temps, trop d'énergie…

\- Ça ira, merci ! La coupa Mary en récupérant sa tasse.

La professeure ne tiqua pas et se contenta regarder Mary, l'air profondément attristé.

OoOoOoOoO

Quelques semaines plus tard, la fin d'Octobre transformait les lacs en glaces.

Ce matin-là, le jour avait mis plus de temps à montrer le bout de son nez. Les filles s'étaient levées tôt, malgré le fait qu'il était Samedi, pour déjeuner avec Marlène qui avait entraînement. Elles attendaient toutes qu'Alice termine lorsque la distribution du courrier débuta. Lily eut la joie de recevoir un hibou. Mary ne partageait apparemment pas son sentiment et ne regardait même pas celui que lui tendait son paquet habituel. Lily déplia le papier et sourit en reconnaissant l'écriture de son meilleur ami.

\- Comment va Severus ?, demanda Alice en relevant à peine les yeux de son assiette.

Lily fronça les sourcils et Alice répondit à sa question muette.

\- Il est le seul à te faire sourire à ce point.

À l'écoute de cette phrase, son sourire s'intensifia encore plus.

\- On essaie d'organiser une sorte de réunion, on a vraiment envie de se retrouver et si on organise tout comme il faut, il ne peut pas avoir de problèmes, expliqua Lily.

Elle avait bien conscience que ses paroles cherchaient également à se rassurer elle-même. Alice fronça les sourcils, mais pas pour la raison à laquelle Lily avait songé.

\- Tu penses que je pourrais faire venir Bridget ? Elle me manque beaucoup et…

Sa voix s'était brisée et Lily lui caressait le dos en lui certifiant qu'il n'y avait aucun problème si elles étaient prêtes à prendre le risque.

Alice eut l'occasion de penser à autre chose lorsque Mary demanda à Black et à Potter ce qu'ils faisaient là, compte tenu qu'ils avaient également entraînement et que, de plus, il s'agissait du dernier avant le match Gryffondor contre Serdaigle. C'était le premier match des Gryffondors mais les Serdaigles avaient déjà joué contre Serpentard et ils avaient perdu. Isabel s'en voulait toujours, répétant sans cesse qu'elle avait raté tous les buts. Être gardien de l'équipe représentait beaucoup de pression pour une troisième année.

\- On ne pouvait pas aller à l'entraînement, on a une retenue en même temps. Expliqua Black.

\- En même temps ? C'est-à-dire, maintenant ? Demanda Mary, amusée.

Potter la regarda avec l'air d'un grand sage s'amusant de la naïveté des autres, et répondit :

\- Tout l'art des retenues, c'est de ne surtout pas arriver à l'heure convenue.

Il leva sa main gauche et Black tapa la sienne contre en riant :

\- Tu as même fait une rime, il n'y a rien à dire, c'était parfait !

Lily sourit et eut une pensée pour Marlène en voyant la pluie qui tombait.

Effectivement, au même moment, au milieu du terrain de Quidditch, Marlène ne passait pas un moment agréable. Elle avait surpris une conversation entre sa sœur et Kirsten où cette dernière disait clairement que le Quidditch ne lui tenait pas tant à cœur que cela et que « tant d'entraînements commençaient à la fatiguer ».

Hors d'elle, Marlène avait néanmoins préféré se taire comme d'habitude. Cependant, lorsque que Kirsten rata _accidentellement_ un de ses virages et qu'elle rentra dans Marlène, celle-ci ne le supporta pas. Elle avait ressenti une douleur aiguë dans la jambe au moment de l'impact et était donc descendue de son balai. Quelques minutes plus tard, le capitaine la rappelait à l'ordre. Comprenant qu'il n'avait pas vu ce qui venait d'arriver, elle tenta de se défendre. Kirsten déclara que ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un petit accident, et Marlène éleva la voix. La conversation se transforma rapidement en dispute et le capitaine finit par les séparer en renvoyant Marlène du terrain. Celle-ci se figea lorsqu'il déclara que, pour avoir provoqué une dispute, ce ne serait pas elle, mais Kirsten qui tiendrait le rôle de poursuiveuse dans le match contre Serdaigle.

Marlène resta un moment immobile, la bouche entrouverte, à fixer le capitaine. Lorsqu'elle comprit que l'eau qui roulait sur ses joues n'était pas l'œuvre de la pluie, elle finit par tourner les talons après avoir jeté un regard aux autres joueurs, médusés. Pour la première fois, elle regretta que Black et Potter ne soient pas présents. Peut-être que dans leurs yeux à eux, elle aurait aperçu une lueur de soutien.

* * *

Je n'aime pas écrire les scènes tristes ça me rend triste aussi XD

Alors ce chapitre ?

Une review et vous aurez le droit de vous faire lire les feuilles de thé par le talentueux Sirius Black ! (et son assistant Remus) !XD

A Samedi prochain,

Merci !


	28. Retrait

Boujour !

Désolée pour le léger retard.

Merci beaucoup à **tete de noeud** et à **Twilight-hp-pj** pour suivre mon histoire !

Et bien sûr, un grand merci à **dicaprisun** , **Feux-follet, LilyHufflepuff,** **Mary Chou, AdhaChan** etpour leurs reviews qui me donnent le sourire !

 **Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire et quelques personnages m'appartiennent, le reste est à J-K Rowling

 **Merci à ma bêta : Léa !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 28 : Retrait**

Le match Gryffondor/Serdaigle n'allait pas tarder à commencer et pourtant les filles étaient toujours dans le dortoir. Marlène traînait des pieds et Alice tentait de masquer son excitation. Si jouer au Quidditch ne lui plaisait pas vraiment, assister aux matchs était l'une des choses qu'elle préférait faire. Lily se disait souvent que cela lui offrait simplement une raison de plus pour pouvoir sauter partout en criant sans qu'on ne lui reproche rien.

Alice se tenait donc à côté de la porte, la main sur la poignée. En même temps, Marlène tournait en rond lentement, changeant telle ou telle chose de place avec pour seul but de retarder leur départ. Mary et Lily assistaient à cette scène, assises sur les lits à attendre que Marlène se décide à faire quelque chose.

\- Marlène, as-tu réellement envie d'aller à ce match ? Demanda finalement Lily.

\- Bien sûr !, s'exclama-t-elle immédiatement, C'est mon équipe et..

Elle se coupa en voyant le regard similaire que lui lançait Mary et Lily et se décida à dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, son prétendu enthousiasme disparaissant en un clin d'œil.

\- Bien sûr que non je n'ai pas envie d'aller à ce foutu match ! Comment voulez-vous que je passe une heure à regarder jouer un match sans moi ? Mais si je n'y vais pas, les gens vont penser que…

\- Tu t'en fiches de ce que les gens vont penser ! La coupa Mary.

Lily approuva d'un signe de tête avant de poursuivre

\- On reste avec toi !

Le visage d'Alice se décomposa mais Lily vit bien qu'elle tentait de le cacher. Cependant ce ne fut pas elle, mais Mary qui contredit l'idée.

\- J'ai promis aux Jumelles d'assister à leur match… murmura t-elle en tentant de ne pas croiser le regard de Marlène, de peur de l'avoir blessée.

Le moment de flottement qui s'ensuivit provoqua une gêne chez chacune d'elles. Jusqu'à ce que Lily brise ce silence après une rapide réflexion pour tenter de régler les problèmes de tout le monde.

\- Donc, Mary vas-y et emmène Alice, elle va nous stresser à tourner en rond. Nous on reste là, toutes les deux à se raconter les ragots. Allez oust ! Ajouta t-elle avec un mouvement du bras pour les faire sortir.

Alice lui lança un regard reconnaissant. Lily savait très bien qu'elle adorait les matchs mais qu'elle n'aurait rien dit s'il elle avait dû rester bloquer ici, en sachant que c'était pour soutenir une amie.

OoOoOoOoOo

Cela faisait bien une heure que le match devait avoir commencé et pourtant Marlène et Lily en étaient toujours au même point. À savoir, Marlène qui tourne en rond, jetant des fréquents regards par la fenêtre pour tenter certainement d'apercevoir l'ombre d'un balai, sous le regard agacé de Lily.

\- Peux-tu arrêter ça et t'asseoir un instant ? Demanda-t'elle plus durement que ce qu'elle avait prévu.

Elle avait tenté toute les activités que ce château pouvait leur offrir mais aucune ne semblait plaire à Marlène à part la course à pied dans un espace clôt.

Celle-ci, après la remarque de Lily, se laissa lourdement tomber sur le lit d'en face, tout en gardant clairement l'esprit ailleurs.

\- Parle-moi de quelque chose ! N'importe quoi. Demanda Lily.

Marlène releva la tête, en considérant la question. Un voile sombre passa devant ses yeux et Lily répondit alors :

\- Pas de Quidditch.

Lily fut heureuse de constater que Marlène ne s'en formalisait pas. Elle baissa à nouveau les yeux avant de froncer les sourcils, l'air concentré.

\- Il me semble que je me demandais quelque chose l'autre jour… Ah oui ! S'exclama t-elle lorsqu'elle retrouva, je me posais des questions sur Lindsey. Je ne la comprends vraiment pas. Elle semble gentille, chaleureuse et tout ce que tu veux et en même temps, totalement fausse.

Lily sourit devant le changement radical de conversation, heureuse de pouvoir lui faire penser à autre chose.

\- Je ne saurais pas t'expliquer aussi bien qu'Alice, ou Frank son comportement, mais il est vrai qu'elle est intrigante, j'ai beaucoup de mal à la cerner aussi.

\- Je me demande ce qu'elle fait à Serdaigle…. Remarque, je ne vois pas où elle aurait bien pu aller. Peut-être que Serdaigle était la maison la moins _pire_ dans son cas _._

Lily n'approuva pas, elle avait une totale confiance dans les choix du choixpeau, et n'envisageait pas qu'il puisse choisir la maison de quelqu'un par élimination. Bien qu'il était vrai que Lindsey n'avait pas montré beaucoup des qualités habituelles d'un Serdaigle.

\- Je pense qu'il y a encore beaucoup de choses que nous ignorons à propos d'elle.

Marlène hocha la tête, ne semblant pas convaincue. Pour elle, Lindsey était ce qu'elle montrait, point final.

\- Et Crystal ? Elle passe son temps à être repoussée par les groupies de Lindsey et pourtant elle continue de s'accrocher à elle comme un gobelin à son or.

Lily haussa les épaules. Elle n'avait pas parlé à Crystal depuis un moment et le regrettait. Surtout si celle-ci se sentait seule.

\- Je suppose qu'elle doit connaître la vraie Lindsey. Et que celle-ci doit avoir quelque chose qui vaut la peine que l'on s'accroche.

La conversation fut interrompue par un brouhaha provenant de la Salle Commune marquant le retour des autres. Lily n'avait pas eu le temps de cligner des yeux que Marlène avait déjà disparu au bout des escaliers.

Lorsque Lily rejoignit les autres à son tour, elle entendit la voix de Black contredire Potter

\- Non, on n'a pas seulement été battu, on a été écrasé.

En demandant des détails aux autres, Marlène et Lily apprirent plusieurs choses. Premièrement, le score était écrasant et en faveur de Serdaigle. Deuxièmement, le capitaine s'était retrouvé débordé et incapable de donner des instructions. Le manque de motivation avait amené Lola à presque abandonner le match, ou du moins à rester aussi passive que si elle avait été dans les tribunes. Enfin, les jumelles avaient vraiment bien joué, notamment Isabel qui avait été _absolument brillante_ d'après Alice, et étaient très fières d'elles mais n'avaient pas voulu le montrer devant leurs camarades de Gryffondor.

Marlène souriait. Alice le remarqua et se demanda si c'était dû aux nombreuses blagues qu'elle racontait ou tout simplement à la défaite de son équipe. Ou plutôt, la défaite de son équipe, sans elle.

OoOoOoOoO

Lily et Alice attendaient. Toutes les deux stressées, elles se rongeaient les ongles et espéraient que tout irait bien. C'était ce jour-là, ce moment-là, qu'ils avaient choisi pour organiser leur petite réunion. Alice et Lily allaient enfin revoir leurs amis de Serpentard. Le risque était immense pour eux. Cependant ; tout avait été réfléchi. Ils devaient se retrouver une heure avant le couvre-feu. À cette heure-là, tout le monde rejoignait peu à peu leur dortoir et surtout, personne n'allait s'aventurer dans des endroits éloignés. Donc, à moins que quelqu'un ne s'y trouve déjà, il y avait peu de risque qu'ils soient dérangés. L'emplacement avait été méticuleusement choisi également. Il s'agissait de la salle en-dessous de la plateforme du haut de la tour d'astronomie. Personne n'aurait jamais l'envie de monter là-haut à une heure pareille. De plus, la salle choisie n'était pas visible depuis l'étage supérieur.

Le cadre était même agréable et Lily aurait pris le temps d'en profiter si elle ne stressait pas autant. Les murs étaient couverts d'étagères en bois qui semblaient incrustées dans le mur. De grandes fenêtres tout autour d'elles leur offraient un point de vue imprenable sur le parc.

Et pourtant, Lily et Alice étaient dans l'incapacité totale d'en profiter. La même idée tournait en boucle dans leurs esprits. Si quoi que ce soit arrivait à leurs amis, ce serait leur faute. Elles les avaient incité à venir. Elles ne se le pardonneraient jamais.

Un bruit se fit entendre puis Bridget débarqua par le petit escalier en colimaçon qui menait à la plateforme panoramique du haut de la tour.

Alice se jeta dans ses bras et sentir à nouveau son odeur, pouvoir la toucher, lui fit le plus grand bien. Sa meilleure amie lui avait beaucoup manqué, et son stress disparut d'un claquement de doigts.

Leur étreinte dura un moment, et lorsqu'elles se relâchèrent un sourire était encore clairement présent sur leurs lèvres. Bridget se tourna ensuite vers Lily et alla l'enlacer à son tour.

Soudainement, Alice se racla la gorge, forçant les deux jeunes filles à se séparer. Severus se tenait dans l'entrée, les sourcils froncés. Lily se jeta à son cou et il déroula ses bras autour d'elle comme par réflexe, mais Lily ne tarda pas à sentir une réticence de sa part.

\- Que font-elles là ? Lui demanda-t-il assez bas pour qu'elle soit la seule à entendre.

\- Alice voulait voir Bridget et je le voulais aussi.

Severus ne fit aucun commentaire mais haussa tout de même les sourcils. Lily tenta de ne pas gâcher la joie qu'elle avait de le retrouver à cause de son comportement ridicule et continua de sourire. Bridget se mit à raconter quelque chose et Alice et Lily se tournèrent immédiatement vers elle. Severus prit l'épaule de Lily pour l'inciter à se reculer des autres.

\- Attends, murmura t-elle, alors que Bridget leur racontait le lavage de cerveau qu'elle subissait à Serpentard, un sujet qui intéressait beaucoup Lily, notamment depuis que Sirius lui avait demandé des informations.

Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma en secouant la tête avant de se tourner vers l'escalier. Lily tenta de le retenir mais il dégagea son bras en s'exclamant :

\- J'ai compris c'est bon ! Reste avec tes amis que tu aimes tant.

Et il disparut aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu

* * *

Je sais que la réaction de Severus peut paraître étrange à la fin. Mais je pense qu'il tient tellement à elle qu'il a l'impression qu'il ne la mérite pas. De ce fait, il a peur qu'elle trouve mieux ailleurs, et qu'elle ne le trouve finalement pas si bien que ça. Qu'elle finisse par se détourner de lui en fait. Alors la moindre chose que Lily fait peut le blesser profondément car son esprit imagine tout de suite que c'est un rapprochement vers ce qu'il redoute.

Sinon ce chapitre ?

Une review et vous pourrez faire un câlin au personnage de votre choix XD!

Merci

A Samedi (si je suis à l'heure)


	29. Légèreté

Bonsoir !

 **Désolée.**

Je suis très en retard, je sais. Je n'ai pas pût posté la semaine dernière et j'en suis vraiment désolée.

J'espère me faire pardonner grâce au retour de Wilkes dans ce chap' ;p

Un immense merci à **AdhaChan, Mary Chou, , dicaprisun, LilyHufflepuff** et **Merovius** pour vos reviews qui font chaud au coeur !

On se retrouve en bas :)

 **Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire et quelques personnages m'appartiennent, le reste est à J-K Rowling

 **Merci à ma bêta : Léa !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 29 : Légèreté**

Le terrain était calme à première vue. Le temps était parfait pour faire du Quidditch et pourtant, la motivation n'était pas là. Marlène était heureuse de jouer à nouveau mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir à son capitaine et à Lola. Cette dernière avait eu droit à de nombreuses remarques de l'équipe suite à son pauvre jeu durant le dernier match.

Un silence de plomb régnait dans le stade. Les joueurs se lançaient mollement la balle et à chaque fois que le capitaine disait quelque chose, ils levaient tous les yeux au ciel dans un parfait ensemble. Mais personne ne semblait décidé à dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Même Black et Potter gardaient leurs remarques pour eux pour une fois.

Oui, à première vue, le terrain était calme. Mais si on prenait le temps de regarder mieux, on comprenait qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une bombe à retardement. Bombe qui se déclencha lorsque Marlène rentra accidentellement dans quelqu'un. Ça arrivait régulièrement sur un terrain de Quidditch et personne ne s'en formalisait vraiment.

\- Pardon, dit-elle mollement, brisant le silence qui régnait.

Elle serra les dents en voyant qu'il s'agissait de l'amie de sa sœur, la scène lui rappelant un mauvais souvenir.

Le capitaine arriva alors et demanda ce qu'il se passait.

\- Rien, dit froidement Marlène.

\- Elle vient de me rentrer dedans.

Le capitaine jeta un regard suspicieux à Marlène ce qui la fit sortir de ses gonds en un instant.

\- Quoi ?! Quand elle me rentre dedans c'est moi qui paie et quand c'est l'inverse aussi ?! Tu veux me virer du terrain une nouvelle fois, peut être ?

Ses cris résonnèrent étrangement, contrastant avec l'ambiance qui avait précédé. Alertés par le bruit, les deux Maraudeurs se rapprochèrent, bientôt suivis du reste de l'équipe.

\- Respire Marlène, personne ne veut te jeter du terrain. Déclara doucement Black.

Voyant que tout le monde semblait soudainement gêné, les yeux du duo dérivèrent jusqu'au capitaine. Comme il ne disait rien, Marlène déclara avec un faux rire.

\- Oh mais c'est déjà arrivé. Parce que j'étais accidentellement rentré dans quelqu'un.

Elle s'étonna de voir la mine totalement stupéfaite des Maraudeurs. Eux qui étaient habituellement au courant de tout. Les rumeurs n'allaient finalement pas aussi vite que ça.

\- Elle perturbait mon entraînement. Alors oui, je l'ai sorti d'un entraînement et je ne l'ai pas fait jouer au match mais je considère que c'était normal, Se défendit le capitaine

\- C'est pour cela que c'est l'autre qui a joué ? S'exclama Potter.

Marlène voyait que la défaite leur restait au travers de la gorge. De plus, ils n'avaient jamais réagi mais Marlène les voyait parfois lorsque sa sœur et son amie lui faisait un coup fourré. Ce n'était pas le genre de méthode qu'ils approuvaient.

Sauf pour les Serpentards bien sûr.

\- Écoutez, je suis le Capitaine…

\- Oui ! Justement ! Le coupa Potter, le rôle d'un capitaine est de faire en sorte qu'il y ait une bonne ambiance dans l'équipe. Il n'est pas censé créer les conflits.

Il y eut un instant de flottement durant lequel Marlène songea qu'elle se sentait un peu mieux et remercia intérieurement les Maraudeurs. La bouche entrouverte et les sourcils froncés, le capitaine tenta de se redonner une présence.

\- Je me fiche de ce que vous pensez, je sais comment…

\- Tu vois, le coupa à nouveau Black sans même le regarder comme si ce qu'il disait n'avait rien d'important, l'idée en elle-même était stupide. Tu ne mets pas deux personnes en compétition en espérant que tout se passe bien !

Il y eut un nouvel instant de silence, où chacun se défiait du regard. Voyant que son équipe se tournait doucement du côté des Maraudeurs, le capitaine tenta une nouvelle fois de regagner un semblant d'autorité.

\- Écoutez tous, je suis le Capitaine. Je suis le responsable de cet équipe et je ne vous permets pas de…

\- Pardon ?! Et que comptes-tu faire ? Nous faire partir du terrain ? De l'équipe ? Fais ce que tu veux, mais renvoyer tes propres joueurs est complétement stupide et c'est sur toi que ça retombera, déclara Black qui commençait sérieusement à s'énerver. Quoique, tu as déjà prouvé que les décisions stupides c'était ton truc.

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, le capitaine se contenta de défier Black du regard de longues minutes jusqu'à ce qu'un des joueurs annoncent la fin de l'entrainement. Un à un, ils quittèrent le terrain, laissant derrière eux les souvenirs de la bombe qui avait fini par exploser.

OoOoOoOoO

Ils ne s'étaient installés dans la salle d'histoire de la Magie depuis seulement quelques minutes et pourtant tous semblaient déjà à deux doigts du sommeil profond. Pourtant, ce que disait le professeur était intéressant, mais sa voix, le ton qu'il employait, avait le don de faire se déconnecter l'esprit de n'importe qui. Soudainement, quelqu'un toqua à la porte, brisant les habitudes. Les Gryffondors et les Serdaigles qui partageaient ce cours se lancèrent des regards étonnés. D'autant plus lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Wilkes suivit des autres Serpentard de troisième année.

\- Nous n'avons pas Divination alors on nous a dit de venir ici. Indiqua Wilkes au professeur, faisant immédiatement se redresser Katherine.

\- Oui oui je sais, elle est malade. Entrez. Installez vous rapidement.

Il y eut une certaine gêne. Habituellement les Serpentards restaient dans leur coin mais là ils étaient obligés de se séparer pour occuper les places libres.

Le professeur était déjà replongé dans ses notes, et rien ne pouvait l'en arracher. Alors doucement, une puis deux puis trois boulettes vinrent s'écraser contre les tables. Puis ce fut une véritable tempête offerte par les Serpentards et les élèves de Gryffondor et Serdaigle tentaient vainement de se protéger avec leur main.

Au milieu de ce soudain capharnaüm, Lily était affectée par autre chose. La présence de son meilleur ami à quelques mètres d'elle lui faisait beaucoup de mal. Elle était énervée de la réaction qu'il avait eu lors de la réunion. Des heures passées à la préparer et juste parce qu'elle avait osé vouloir en savoir plus sur ce que les jeunes Serpentards vivaient, il avait tout ruiné. Il n'avait même pas envoyé un hibou pour s'excuser. Au moment même où cette pensée traversa son esprit, un papier se posa délicatement sur la table au milieu des autres boulettes. Elle le déplia.

 _Lily, je suis heureux de pouvoir te voir pendant une heure même si nous ne pouvons pas vraiment parler. Tu me manques. Peut être pourrait on prévoit une autre rencontre mais sans les deux autres ?_

 _-SR_

Lily crut qu'elle allait se lever pour lui faire avaler son papier. Une autre rencontre n'aurait pas été nécessaire si _Monsieur_ avait daigné ne pas penser qu'à sa petite personne. Car c'était ça non ? Il n'avait pas aimé qu'elle le fasse attendre trois secondes.

 _Vraiment ? Je ne sais pas, tu comptes rester plus de 10 secondes cette fois ? Et les autres sont mes amies. Alors ne parle pas d'elles ainsi._

Elle se débrouilla pour l'envoyer sur la table de Severus au milieu des autres boulettes. Il lui répondit un instant plus tard, lui demandant si elle lui en voulait. Elle se retourna pour le fusiller des yeux tant sa question était stupide. Elle vit alors un voile de tristesse passer dans les yeux de son meilleur ami et se sentit immédiatement coupable. Mais elle ne flancha pas. Elle en avait marre que ce soit _toujours_ sa faute. Elle envoya le dernier message valser dans la corbeille sans un regard en arrière. Espérant tout de même que personne n'ait surpris leur échange.

Mais quelqu'un observait tout depuis le début.

De l'autre côté de la salle, alors qu'il venait de comprendre ce que faisait Rogue et Evans, un sourire mauvais naquit sur les lèvres de Wilkes.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une boulette s'écrasa sur le bureau de Katherine. Celle-ci était à deux doigts d'imiter sa sœur qui dormait déjà. Avec un soupir, elle fit tomber la boulette par terre d'un mouvement de la main. Elle reposa la tête dans ses bras et tomba nez à nez avec la même boulette. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être la même boulette, elle devait sans doute être déjà en train de rêver. Elle la rejeta à nouveau d'un revers de la main. Lorsque pour la troisième fois, elle la revit, elle se décida à la suivre des yeux et constata qu'elle semblait rebondir par terre et revenir inlassablement sur le bureau. Intriguée, elle se décida finalement à la déplier

 _Tu as plutôt bien joué au dernier match mon chou, dommage que ce ne soit pas suffisant pour battre Serpentard._

Katherine leva les yeux au ciel, sachant parfaitement qui était l'auteur du message. Elle déchira un coin de son parchemin et écrivit

 _Je ne retiens que le compliment. Alors merci Tom._

Elle l'envoya alors avec toutes la force dont elle était capable, ainsi qu'un peu de magie en direction de Wilkes alors qu'il regardait ailleurs. La boulette s'écrasa pile poil entre ses deux yeux. Il se massa le front en lui envoyant un regard assassin et elle lui répondit par un sourire angélique avant de déchirer un second morceau de parchemin et d'ajouter :

 _On réglera ça sur le terrain, je suis persuadée que tu es pris dans l'équipe seulement parce que tu dessines bien._

Cette fois ci, Katherine ne recommença pas à dormir. Au contraire, elle resta bien droite, attendant une réponse. Réponse qui ne tarda pas à arriver

 _Je ne retiens que le compliment. Alors merci mon chou._

Elle sourit en voyant la tournure qu'il avait employé, miroir de la sienne. Bien décidé à avoir le dernier mot, elle répondit :

 _Ce n'était pas un compliment. Je suis sûre que ce n'est que de la magie._

Elle se surprit à détailler toutes les boulettes de peur de rater la prochaine et l'attrapa gracieusement lorsque celle-ci arriva.

 _Un jour je te prouverais que ce n'est pas de la magie._

Elle eut un petit rire avant de rassembler toutes les boulettes et d'envoyer la dernière.

 _Bats-moi d'abord au Quidditch, tu me prouveras ça après._

Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas garder les boulettes, que ça pouvait la compromettre, elle ou Tom.

Elle eut un petit rire qui réveilla sa sœur et les jeta en l'air avant de les faire exploser dans les airs.

Isabel eut la surprise de voir sa jumelle entourée de confettis brûlantes qui tombaient autour d'elle, se reflétant dans ses yeux, un sourire enfantin sur les lèvres.

* * *

Voilààà,

Notre petit Wilkes est enfin de retour.

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Une review et vous pourrez avoir une conversation grâce à des boulettes avec le personnage de votre choix !XD

A Samedi !


	30. Discussions épineuses

Bousoir/Bonjour !

Comme je n'arrive pas souvent a poster le Samedi je crois que je vais dire que je poste le dimanche et essayer de poster le plus souvent possible le Samedi quand même. C'est pas clair, désolée !XD

Merci beaucoup à **lune patronus** pour suivre mon histoire et l'avoir mis en favoris !

Merci également à **dicaprisun** , **,** **Mary Chou, AdhaChan** pour vos reviews géniales !

PS : ON A DÉPASSÉ LES 4000 VUES MERCI JE VOUS AIME !

On se retrouve en bas :)

 **Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire et quelques personnages m'appartiennent, le reste est à J-K Rowling

 **Merci à ma bêta : Léa !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 30 : Discussions épineuses**

\- J'espère que tu es heureuse.

Marlène releva la tête lorsqu'elle comprit que l'on s'adressait à elle et tomba nez à nez avec sa sœur. Elle était tranquillement assise au coin du feu avec Lily et Alice et n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que sa très chère sœur pouvait bien lui vouloir.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Je doute que ce soit franc. Répondit Marlène avec un sourire faussement aimable.

\- Tout juste. Lola a décidé de quitter l'équipe à cause de toi.

Marlène ne comprit pas tout de suite l'étendue des paroles de sa sœur. Soudainement elle se rendit compte que cela signifiait qu'elle était enfin l'attrapeuse des Gryffondors. Plus de compétition, plus de coup bas. Sous le choc, elle ouvrit la bouche puis un véritable sourire s'étendit sur ses lèvres. Sourire qui déplut fortement à sa sœur.

\- C'est ça, sois égoïste comme d'habitude et réjouis toi. S'exclama-t-elle d'un ton méprisant.

Elle commença à tourner les talons, devant le manque de réaction de Marlène, celle-ci étant totalement outrée. Décidée à ne pas laisser sa sœur s'en sortir pour une fois, elle la retint d'une remarque :

\- Excuse-moi ? Ce n'est peut-être pas toi qui va me reprocher mon égoïsme quand même !

La cinquième année s'arrêta net et se retourna avec un tel regard qu'Alice et Lily eurent le réflexe d'effleurer leur baguette magique.

\- Une équipe entière te défends et tu trouves encore un moyen de te plaindre ?

Marlène se leva et réduisit doucement la distance entre elles tout en disant d'une voix soudainement calme :

\- Oui. Oui parce que j'aurais aimé que ce soit ma sœur et pas des camarades qui réagissent. Parce que j'aurais aimé que ma sœur me protège de temps en temps et ne cherche pas toujours à me rabaisser. À l'instant même où je suis née tu t'es mis en tête qu'on était en compétition et tu as fait en sorte que je la perde. Mais ce n'était pas le cas pour moi alors je me demandais pourquoi tu me repoussais encore et encore. J'ai finis par penser que je n'étais sans doute pas assez bien pour que tu daignes m'aimer. Et tu vois même aujourd'hui, quand j'ai essayé de réussir quelque chose par moi-même, pour me rendre heureuse, tu as trouvé un moyen de continuer à me pourrir la vie.

Il y eut un moment de silence après la fin de sa déclaration. Sa voix avait fait un crescendo sans même que Marlène ne s'en rende compte. La salle commune entière était bouche-bée. Lily savait que Marlène présentait souvent ses sœurs aînées en les mettant sur un piédestal, elle savait aussi que sa famille comptait beaucoup pour elle et que le moindre conflit la rendait malheureuse. Mais elle était loin de penser qu'elle puisse réellement se sentir inférieure au point que ça la ronge de l'intérieur. Alice, qui semblait comme à son habitude avoir un temps d'avance sur tout le monde, fut la première à bouger. Elle posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Marlène. La cinquième année, une fois remise de ses émotions, amorça un pas vers Marlène. Celle-ci la stoppa sur place d'un regard avant de déclarer d'une voix dure :

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'il est un peu tard pour te rendre compte que tu es ma sœur ?

Elle recula et, sous la pression du regard de tous les spectateurs, finit par quitter la pièce.

Dans le passage du portrait, elle croisa Mary qui revenait joyeusement après avoir vu Liam. Elle s'arrêta net en se rendant compte que toute la salle commune la fixait silencieusement. Elle se demanda un instant ce qui avait pu arriver, puis en voyant tout le monde se tourner vers son groupe d'amies, elle soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que tous les incidents aient un rapport avec elles ? Ça en devenait fatiguant. Elle sourit en se rendant compte qu'elle se mentait à elle-même. Depuis qu'elle avait rencontré ses amies, elle ne s'ennuyait jamais et n'aurait échangé sa vie pour rien au monde malgré les difficultés qu'elle traversait.

OoOoOoOoOo

Les vacances de Noël étaient enfin là. Ils attendaient désespérément dans le froid pour pouvoir monter dans le train. Lily laissa échapper un bâillement.

Elle n'avait pas assez dormi cette nuit. Lorsque quelque chose la tracassait, l'empêchant de dormir, elle aimait se servir un verre d'eau. Puis, elle s'installait dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre et scrutait le parc plongé dans la pénombre. Ça l'aidait à réfléchir. Parfois, il lui arrivait même d'apercevoir des silhouettes se balader d'un pas pressé dans le parc.

Cette nuit-là, c'était Severus qui tiraillait ses pensées. Elle ne voulait pas pardonner à son meilleur ami aussi facilement que d'habitude, mais elle avait dû mal à envisager de vivre à côté et de se refuser à lui parler. Elle n'avait pas trouvé de solution et espérait simplement que cette dernière vienne toute seule. En bref, sa nuit n'avait pas été des plus reposantes.

\- J'en connais une qui va s'endormir dans le train, s'exclama Black en arrivant à sa hauteur accompagné du reste des Maraudeurs.

\- Pas du tout ! Répondit-elle ironiquement, je suis tout à fait alerte !

Les Maraudeurs rirent avant de commencer à se dire au revoir. Lily se retourna, souhaitant les laisser seuls pour ça. Cependant quelques minutes plus tard, quelque chose l'intrigua. Remus, qui ne partait habituellement jamais, était en train de dire au revoir à Black. Elle s'approcha de Potter qui se tenait légèrement en retrait et demanda :

\- Remus rentre pendant ces vacances ?

\- Non, c'est Sirius qui rentre.

Le cerveau de Lily s'arrêta une seconde. Elle n'avait pas imaginé cette possibilité. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui arrivait dans _la Noble et très Ancienne maison des Black_ , mais elle ne voulait pas savoir non plus. Ce dont elle était certaine en revanche, c'est que Sirius n'était pas le bienvenu.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée… murmura t'elle pour elle-même.

\- Oh, vraiment ? Répondit ironiquement Potter comme si le sujet avait le don de l'énerver.

Lily se retourna soudainement vers lui

\- Et toi, tu le laisses faire ?!

\- C'est Sirius, Lily. Personne ne peut le faire renoncer à quelque chose quand il l'a décidé.

Devant le regard de Lily, il haussa le ton :

\- Quoi ?! Tu penses que je ne suis pas inquiet ? Je le suis tellement qu'il ne va pas passer une heure sans recevoir de hibou. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il fait ça mais…

Le nom de Regulus, le petit frère de Black, flotta entre eux sans qu'ils n'osent le prononcer.

OoOoOoOoO

Les vacances se passèrent merveilleusement bien pour Lily. Sa sœur fut adorable avec elle et elles purent passées tout leur temps ensemble, comme Lily était en froid avec Severus. Cependant, lorsqu'elle fermait ses volets le soir, ses yeux finissaient toujours par dériver vers la silhouette de la maison de son meilleur ami. Les souvenirs lui montaient à la gorge, et il lui arrivait de rester de longues minutes ainsi, nostalgique. Elle détestait ce mot, parce qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il signifiait qu'ils ne partageraient plus de moments comme ceux-là. Dans ces moments-là, elle voulait courir se jeter dans ses bras. Ses réflexions à nouveau tournées vers Severus, ses nuits redevenaient agitées.

Elle profita également des vacances pour être avec ses parents. Elle leur demanda gentiment de ne pas trop parler de Poudlard et ils ne demandèrent pas de détails. Cette belle ambiance rendit le départ pour Poudlard bien plus complexe que d'habitude. Elle serra sa sœur dans ses bras pendant de longues minutes et se lutta pour que les larmes ne roulent pas le long de ses joues.

OoOoOoOoOo

Lily regardait les paysages défiler par la fenêtre, l'air absent. Pour la première fois, elle aurait voulu que les vacances durent plus longtemps. Elle avait beau être habituée à la distance qui la séparait de sa famille, ça faisait toujours mal.

Heureusement, ses amies ne tardèrent pas à lui redonner le sourire en racontant leurs anecdotes de vacances. Marlène et Alice avait toutes les deux reçu un Photomaker, un appareil permettant de prendre des photos qui sortaient instantanément en mouvement. Avant, il fallait utiliser un sortilège pour animer les photos et il y avait parfois, voir régulièrement, des ratés. L'appareil était une petite révolution dans les familles de sorciers et il semblerait qu'énormément de parents aient opté pour ça comme cadeau de Noël. Les Jumelles avaient toutes les deux eux une plante qui se transformait en boule lorsqu'elle tombait pour être conservée plus longtemps, Isabel avait un bel hortensia, et Katherine avait eu un Cactus. Elle cherchait encore désespérément la raison qui avait forcé leur tante à lui offrir une plante aussi _violente._

OoOoOoOoO

Les habitudes avaient vite étaient reprises, et les oublis de Katherine n'avaient pas fait exception. Alors qu'elle remontait le château rapidement, elle croisa Wilkes dans un couloir, également seul. Étonnamment, aucun des deux ne trouva quoi que ce soit à dire. Ils continuèrent donc leur chemin. Et ils se surprirent tous les deux à chercher quelque chose à faire. Le match Serdaigle/Serpentard approchait dangereusement, si bien que les joueurs de Serdaigle étaient régulièrement les victimes de sorts Serpentard. Mais l'idée n'était pas envisageable pour Wilkes. Soudainement il aperçut une petite boule verte rouler sur le sol, et il sauta sur l'occasion :

\- C'est à toi ça, mon chou ?

Katherine, à l'autre extrémité du couloir s'arrêta net, et revint rapidement sur ses pas. Elle reconnut soudainement la petite boule verte et s'exclama en voyant Wilkes se pencher pour la ramasser

\- Non ! N'y touche pas !

Wilkes releva soudainement la tête, surpris. Un instant plus tard, la boule se retransforma en cactus. Katherine le récupéra délicatement alors que Wilkes commençait à rire.

\- Pourquoi tu te balades avec un _Cactus_?

\- Je ne sais pas. Ma tante a acheté un hortensia à ma sœur et moi j'ai eu le droit à un cactus.

Wilkes eut un petit rire qui amena une mine boudeuse sur le visage de Katherine. Il comprenait parfaitement le choix de sa tante.

\- Je pense que le cactus est une très bonne idée pour _Katherine McDougall._ Un hortensia aurait été ridicule.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de demander des précisions, ils entendent un bruit sec non loin et, de peur d'être découvert, furent obligés de se séparer.

* * *

Voilà voilà,

Alors ce chapitre ?

Une review et vous pourrez tenir compagnie à Lily durant ses moments de réflexion au bord d'une fenêtre !XD

A Bientôt !


	31. Incompréhension

Hello !

Je remercie **ClemFrance** pour avoir mis mon histoire en favoris !

Merci beaucouuuup à **lune patronus** , **dicaprisun** , **Mary Chou** et **LilyHufflepuff** pour vos adorables reviews !

On se retrouve en bas :D

 **Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire et quelques personnages m'appartiennent, le reste est à J-K Rowling

 **Merci à ma bêta : Léa !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 31 : Incompréhension**

Les hiboux s'engouffrèrent dans la Grande Salle à l'heure habituelle du petit déjeuner, en cette matinée précédant le match Serdaigle/Serpentard.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, je n'ai pas de réponse de Bridget. S'exclama soudainement Alice en scrutant les hiboux.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, si ça se trouve, les hiboux n'apportant pas la Gazette arrivent plus tard, tenta Mary pour rassurer son amie. Je retire ce que j'ai dit, rajouta-t-elle lorsqu'un grand-duc lui déposa son habituel colis devant les yeux.

Alice ne l'écoutait pas vraiment et commençait même à paniquer.

\- J'espère que personne n'a découvert que l'on s'échangeait des hiboux… Elle devait me répondre aujourd'hui. C'était convenu. Si elle ne l'a pas fait c'est que quelque chose est arrivé chez les Serpentards, murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour les autres.

Lily se retourna et fut obligée d'avouer que la table des serpents semblait plus agitée qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être, même en sachant qu'ils avaient un match prévu pour l'après-midi.

Sur la table d'à côté, Isabel pianotait du bout des doigts sur la table, impatiente. Elle avait terminé depuis de longues minutes et attendait désespérément sa sœur.

\- Vas-y, lui dit celle-ci, j'ai bientôt fini, je te rejoins.

Isabel acquiesça et rejoignit la sortie en se demandant ce qu'elle allait faire en attendant le match. Elle stressait tellement qu'elle allait sans doute être incapable de penser à autre chose. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à gravir l'escalier de marbre, un cri la retint.

\- Katherine McDougall !

Elle se retourna en fronçant les sourcils. Elle vit alors arriver les deux Wilkes, accompagnés d'une bande de Serpentards.

\- C'est elle, déclara le cadet Wilkes alors qu'Isabel lui lançait un regard qui signifiait clairement « _qu'estcequeturacontestusaistrèsbienquejesuispasKatherinesombreidiot. »_

Un Serpentard s'approcha d'elle et la saisit par le bras. En une fraction de seconde, elle vit défiler devant ses yeux de nombreux moments de sa vie, et étonnamment tous les moments dans lesquels elle se trouvait dans un couloir de Poudlard. Puis, elle fut propulsée en dehors de ses souvenirs et se sentit chavirer en arrière. Personne ne la retint, elle s'écrasa donc le dos contre les marches de l'escalier. Au même moment, le Serpentard déclara à l'aîné Wilkes.

\- Je ne trouve pas ce moment dans ses souvenirs… On n'est même pas sûr que ce qu'il dit est vrai. Dit il en pointant un autre Serpentard plus jeune qui les suivait.

Ce dernier, gêné que l'attention soit sur lui, recula d'un pas. L'aîné Wilkes lui lança un regard dédaigneux avant de déclarer d'une voix dure :

\- On sera fixé ce soir. Juste après le match.

La mâchoire de Thomas Wilkes se contracta en entendant les paroles de son frère.

Ils s'en allèrent, laissant Isabel éberluée sur place. Un instant plus tard, Katherine sortait de la Grande Salle et se précipitait vers sa sœur.

\- Tout va bien ? Ce sont les Serpentards qui t'ont fait ça ? A cause du match ?

\- Non, répondit Isabel en tentant d'interrompre le flot de questions de sa sœur, je veux dire oui ce sont les Serpentards, mais pas à cause du match.

\- Je vais les décapiter, tu m'expliques après. Déclara Katherine en amorçant un mouvement pour se lever.

Isabel la retint par le bras sans réussir à parler. Katherine se calma et fixa sa sœur sans comprendre

\- Ils ont dit que tout serait réglé ce soir… Ils sont rentrés dans ma tête, je crois qu'ils cherchaient un souvenir en particulier qu'ils n'ont pas trouvé. Ils ne l'ont pas trouvé parce qu'ils n'ont pas cherché chez la bonne personne…. Ils pensaient que j'étais toi !

Katherine ouvrit la bouche sans savoir quoi dire. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à comprendre ce que tentait de lui expliquer sa sœur. Les informations se mélangeaient quand elle essayait de leur trouver un sens. Son attention se focalisa à nouveau entièrement sur Isabel lorsque celle-ci déclara :

\- Je pense que Wilkes a des ennuis. Le petit Wilkes.

En voyant l'expression perdue de sa sœur, Isabel reprit :

\- Il a dit que j'étais toi.

\- Ça ne veut rien dire, dit Katherine soulagée malgré elle, personne ne peut nous différencier tu as bien vu quand on échangeait nos places pour le Quidditch…

\- Justement. J'ai vu. La coupa Isabel. Je sortais d'un entraînement, il a remarqué du premier coup d'œil que je n'étais pas toi.

Katherine resta silencieuse, son cerveau bourdonnant littéralement, tellement qu'Isabel eut besoin de claquer des doigts à quelques centimètres de son visage pour retrouver son attention.

\- Écoute, je vais bien. Laisse tomber cette histoire et concentre toi sur le match, d'accord ? Ne fais rien de stupide.

Katherine se contenta d'hocher distraitement la tête

OoOoOoOoO

\- Evans, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

Lily releva la tête pour voir Black prendre place en face d'elle, étalant ses affaires en un instant. Elle était venue s'installer tranquillement à la bibliothèque ne supportant pas le bruit incessant de la salle commune pour travailler. À son plus grand étonnement, elle avait vu les Maraudeurs autour d'une table. Il ne lui avait fallut que quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'ils faisaient tout, sauf travailler. Et voilà que Black venait envahir son espace personnel.

\- De l'aide pour quoi ? Répondit-elle suspicieusement.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça Evans, je ne vais pas te demander une formule pour rendre les Serpentards chauves ou…

Il s'arrêta de parler au milieu de sa phrase et sembla considérer ce qu'il venait de dire avant de reprendre.

\- Cependant, si tu sais comment faire, on n'est pas contre…

Lily lui lança un tel regard qu'il se ravisa immédiatement et reprit un ton sérieux.

\- Je voulais juste te demander de l'aide pour le devoir de Potion. James a bien sûr tout compris mais il est vraiment nul pour expliquer quoi que ce soit, et Remus doit finir sa carte d'astronomie. Tu vois, tu es mon dernier espoir.

\- Depuis quand Sirius Black a t'il besoin d'aide ? Demanda Lily d'un ton taquin.

Un voile sombre passa devant les yeux de Black lorsqu'il répondit.

\- Depuis qu'il n'a plus la tête à ça.

Lily ne préféra pas demander de précision et se mit à la tâche. Elle s'interrompit cependant en apercevant une cicatrice sur le poignet de Black.

\- Ce sont tes parents qui t'ont fait ça, pendant les vacances ?

Pour toute réponse, Black tira sur sa manche pour camoufler la cicatrice. Lily soupira.

\- Pourquoi es-tu rentré ?

\- Je devais le faire. Répondit-il simplement.

Lily se rapprocha légèrement de lui, décalant le livre qui les séparait d'une main. Puis elle murmura du bout des lèvres :

\- Pour Regulus ?

Il acquiesça et à son tour, posa ses deux coudes sur la table pour se rapprocher de Lily.

\- Sais-tu de nouvelles choses à propos de ça ?

Lily entreprit alors de lui dire tout ce que leur avait raconté Bridget la dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient vues. La dernière fois où elle avait réellement parlé à Severus, ne pût elle s'empêcher de penser.

\- Je ne sais plus quoi faire, déclara Black lorsqu'elle eut terminé, il n'est pas comme eux ! Mais il n'a jamais réussi à se rebeller comme je l'ai fait, plus le temps passe, plus les conséquences deviennent importantes s'il le fait. Il est bloqué.

Lily ne sachant pas quoi répondre, elle se contenta de poser une main réconfortante sur celles de Black, liées au centre de la table.

Potter qui les observait au loin, avait alors subitement froncé les sourcils.

oOoOoOoOo

\- Que fais-tu ? Demanda Isabel en voyant sa sœur se lever pour partir alors qu'elle n'avait pas fini de manger.

Le match démarrait dans une petite heure et Isabel était rongée par le stress. Étonnamment, sa sœur le semblait également. Elle la retint par le bras.

\- Attends, on a une heure avant le match, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va bien se passer.

Elle ne pensait pas que ce serait un jour elle qui tenterait de déstresser sa sœur. Cependant, celle-ci eu une réaction inattendue.

\- Le match ? Le match, oui ! Euh… j'ai juste une petite chose à faire avant. Un devoir.

Avant qu'Isabel ait pu avoir la moindre réaction, sa sœur s'était dépêchée de disparaître.

Au même moment, à la table des Gryffondors, Lily s'était décidée à _encourager son meilleur ami_ à revenir lui parler. Elle ne voulait pas être la première à faire un pas vers lui mais il lui semblait que depuis qu'ils ne se parlaient plus, elle était la seule à qui leur amitié manquait. Elle était donc décidée à lui sourire. S'il ne venait pas lui parler après ça… et bien, elle ne se sentirait vraiment pas bien.

Elle attendait depuis déjà un moment lorsqu'il lui sembla que leurs yeux rentraient en contact, elle lui sourit. Le regard de Severus dévia vers la sortie de la Salle et en un instant, il s'était levé et était parti. Sans un sourire pour Lily.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Isabel tournait incendia littéralement sa sœur lorsqu'elle entra _enfin_ dans les vestiaires.

\- Tu as vu l'heure ?! Tu t'étais endormie ou quoi ?! Tu étais où ? Arrête de sourire !

Le sourire de Katherine resta cependant bien présent.

\- Et toi, arrête de stresser autant avant les matchs ça te mets les nerfs en boule. Et j'avais quelque chose d'important à faire. Répondit-elle à sa sœur.

Celle-ci lui demanda si cette _chose importante_ était plus importante que le Quidditch, et Katherine détourna les yeux, son sourire s'élargissant encore plus pour toute réponse.  
Comprenant que sa sœur ne lui donnerait pas plus d'informations, Isabel abandonna. Elle se rappela soudainement qu'un match était sur le point d'avoir lieu et une vague de stress la submergea à nouveau. Elle détesta alors l'expression soulagée que sa sœur arborait, alors qu'il lui semblait qu'elle-même était sur le point de vomir son déjeuner sur le carrelage.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre !

Alors quel est votre avis ?

Une review et vous pourrez passer un moment avec Sirius à la bibliothèque !XD

A bientôt !


	32. Compréhension

Aloa !

Je suis toute contente de vous poster ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :D

Sinon on a dépassé LES 100 REVIEWS ! MERCIIII ! Vous imaginez pas combien tous vos retours me font plaisir !

Merci donc à **dicaprisun** , **LilyHufflepuff** et **AdhaChan** pour vos reviews sur le précédent chapitre !

 **Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire et quelques personnages m'appartiennent, le reste est à J-K Rowling (snif)

 **Merci à ma bêta : Léa !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 32 : Compréhension**

Les Serdaigles venaient de battre les Serpentards et pourtant, Lily n'avait pas l'impression que le match avait été égal. Wilkes semblait distrait et avait plusieurs fois loupé le vif d'or qui venait le narguer à quelques centimètres de son visage. De plus, ses coéquipiers n'arrêtaient pas de lui lancer des regards soupçonneux. En bref, quelque chose était réellement en train d'arriver chez les Serpentards, et elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que cela pouvait être. Marlène était restée debout sur le banc à crier comme une folle et s'était précipitée sur le terrain quand le match s'était terminé. Les autres Gryffondors ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre les jumelles pour les féliciter. Les Serpentards quittèrent très rapidement le terrain, et Wilkes les suivit d'une démarche peu assurée.

Les Jumelles finirent par les quitter pour aller se changer et elles rejoignirent leurs salles communes. Elles se détendirent un moment avant de se décider à travailler et Lily prit naturellement le chemin de la bibliothèque.

Alors qu'elle passait par son raccourci habituel, elle fut soudainement tirée par le bras dans une salle vide.

Elle fut soulagée lorsqu'elle constata qu'il s'agissait seulement de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci prit immédiatement la parole :

\- Il faut vraiment que l'on parle Lily.

À l'instant même où il termina sa phrase, la porte se ferma avec un grand claquement. Lily sursauta et se dirigea vers la porte, qu'elle tenta d'ouvrir, sans succès. Elle voyait bien que ce n'était pas son meilleur ami qui l'avait enfermée, et elle se demandait bien qui cela pouvait être. Severus s'avança jusqu'à elle et l'obligea à lui faire face.

\- Écoute le temps que l'on vienne nous aider. S'il te plait, laisse-moi te parler.

Elle ne laissa pas sa joie paraître, mais intérieurement, elle était ravie. Enfin il se décidait !

\- Pourquoi es-tu parti de la Grande Salle en me voyant à midi alors ? Demanda-t-elle néanmoins en s'obligeant à garder une expression neutre.

Il la fixa alors, l'air totalement perdu.

\- Aujourd'hui ? Ah !, S'exclama t'il en comprenant de quoi elle parlait, je ne t'ai pas vu mais je suis parti soudainement parce que… J'avais quelque chose d'important à faire.

Lily se contenta d'hocher la tête.

\- Écoute, reprit son meilleur ami, je sais que je suis totalement idiot parfois, et je ne mérite pas d'être ami avec quelqu'un d'aussi génial que toi dans ces moments. Mais je te jure que je vais faire des efforts Lily, tu me manques.

Comme d'habitude, Lily ne put résister bien longtemps, et elle offrit un grand sourire à son meilleur ami.

\- Je te pardonne, mais arrête d'être jaloux d'accord ?

Il hocha piteusement la tête et Lily en profita pour réduire la distance entre eux et le serrer dans ses bras.

\- Je voulais t'envoyer une lettre mais il y a eu quelques imprévus ce matin et…

\- Oui d'ailleurs, raconte moi ce qui se passe chez les Serpentards en ce moment, ça nous a beaucoup intrigué.

Severus hésita, et se pinça les lèvres avant de se décider à répondre.

\- C'est une longue histoire. On a des doutes sur les origines de Josh Pritchard.

Lily tiqua en remarquant que Severus avait utilisé « on » mais ne le reprit pas. Pritchard avait le même âge qu'eux, l'histoire l'intéressait donc d'autant plus.

\- Je pense qu'il a voulu éloigné l'attention de lui, reprit Severus. Le fait est que ce matin, alors que je n'étais pas arrivé dans la Grande Salle, ils lui ont demandé des détails sur sa famille, il a détourné le sujet en disant qu'il avait une photo de Thomas qui parlait avec une Serdaigle. Ça a sûrement lancé un froid glacial sur la table. En tous cas, on a tous dû rappliquer rapidement dans la Grande Salle et on n'a pas eu le temps de passer à la volière. Apparemment sur la photo on ne voyait pas qui était la Serdaigle puisqu'elle était de dos, mais on voyait très bien Thomas en train de rire. Dans tous les cas, c'est considéré comme un _crime_. Surtout pour lui, avec son rang social. Ils nous ont interrogé pour savoir si Thomas parlait à des Serdaigles et l'un de nous a dit qu'il l'avait déjà entendu parler avec Katherine MacDougall. Horreur autour de la table, une MacDougall c'est le crime ultime. Ils ont alors déclaré que dès qu'ils rentreraient du match, ils demanderaient la photo à Pritchard, et si elle existe, les retombées seraient lourdes de conséquences. Je pense que Thomas s'est rendu compte que c'était fini pour lui. Mais il a dû se dire que sa MacDougall pouvait s'en sortir si on ne voyait pas son visage sur la photo. Donc, quand il a vu Isabel se lever, il l'a signalé comme étant Katherine et ils sont allés chercher dans ses souvenirs si elle avait un jour ri avec Thomas dans un couloir. Ils ne l'ont pas trouvé bien entendu, puisque ce n'était pas la bonne personne mais Thomas était sacrément soulagé quand même. Enfin, ça ne l'a pas empêché de se faire du souci pour lui-même au point de passer totalement à côté du match. Miraculeusement quand nous sommes retournés dans la Salle Commune, la photo avait mystérieusement disparu.

Lily ne put retenir un « Wow ». Elle savait que quelque chose se tramait chez les Serpents mais elle ne pensait pas que c'était de cette importance. La pression qui pesait sur les épaules de Wilkes avait dû être affreuse toute la journée. Elle se promit d'en toucher un mot aux Jumelles. La pauvre Isabel méritait de savoir pourquoi elle avait été attaqué et Katherine de savoir à quoi elle avait échappé.

Elle resta un moment avec son meilleur ami, heureuse de l'avoir retrouvé, avant de se décider à partir à la recherche du duo MacDougall. Elle s'étonna lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sans opposer aucune résistance.

\- Tiens, murmura telle, c'est débloqué.

\- C'est débloqué depuis un moment, ne put s'empêcher de répondre Severus.

Cette simple phrase créa une tempête dans la tête de Lily. Un à un, les évènements de la journée prenait un sens.

\- Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui est arrivé à cette photo par hasard ? Demanda malicieusement Lily.

Son meilleur ami répondit par la négation. C'était un bon menteur, un très bon menteur. Mais Lily le connaissait trop bien pour y croire.

\- La porte est débloquée depuis que je t'ai pardonné n'est-ce pas ?

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête et un grand sourire éclaira les lèvres de Lily. Elle se sentait l'âme de Sherlock Holmes et avait l'impression d'avoir résolu un mystère incroyable.

\- Tu connais ce sort ? Demanda innocemment Severus.

\- L'important ce n'est pas que je connais le sort, mais que je sais qui le connaît aussi.

Sur ce, Lily rejeta ses cheveux en arrière avant de disparaître au coin de la porte. Elle se sentait légère et victorieuse.

Elle avait compris.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Alors qu'après le match, sa sœur avait été fêter leur victoire, Katherine avait préféré s'offrir une soirée plus calme. Elle avait eu une dure journée après tout. Elle avait pris une douche bien chaude, avant de rejoindre tranquillement son lit. C'est alors que sa sœur débarqua comme une furie.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que Lily vient de me raconter ? S'exclama-t-elle en s'asseyant sur son lit. Dans le sien, Katherine se redressa pour écouter l'histoire de sa sœur.

Cette dernière raconta tout d'une traite, s'étonnant du manque de réaction de sa sœur. Elle termina par :

\- Je ne sais pas où est passé cette photo, mais si elle a été volé, j'aimerais bien savoir qui a fait ça, il nous aide bien mais il faut être complètement fou !

Katherine hocha doucement la tête sans rien ajouter. Elles se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et Katherine ferma les rideaux à baldaquins qui l'entouraient.

Elle se laissait lourdement tomber sur le dos et répéta du bout des lèvres.

\- Complètement fou.

Doucement, elle passa une main sous son oreiller et sortit ladite photo, qu'elle contempla un instant.

Elle avait forcé Rogue à tout lui raconter après l'attaque d'Isabel. Elle devait faire quelque chose, elle a donc demandé à Rogue de l'aider, lui promettant qu'en échange, elle l'aiderait à reparler à Lily. Elle savait que la jeune femme était un sujet sensible et qu'il serait prêt à tout pour elle. Juste avant le match, ils s'étaient faufilés jusqu'à la salle commune de Serpentard. Rogue avait dérobé la photo. La trouver n'avait pas été bien dur comme il partageait son dortoir avec Pritchard. En contrepartie, Katherine avait bloqué Lily avec Severus à l'aide d'un sortilège qu'elle savait efficace.

Elle s'étonnait que Lily n'ait pas compris son implication dans l'histoire, mais peut-être qu'elle avait tout simplement choisi de ne pas le mentionner en racontant l'histoire à Isabel.

Katherine soupira en fixant la photo. Elle tentait de se dire qu'elle avait aidé Tom seulement parce qu'elle avait une dette envers lui depuis qu'il l'avait aidé avec Dan. Cependant, une petite voix dans sa tête lui répétait que si ça avait été le cas, la photo serait déchiquetée au fond du lac, et pas soigneusement conservée sous son oreiller. Cette même petite voix était justement en train de lui dire que la chose la plus sage à faire serait de descendre brûler la photo, ou au moins de la déchirer.

Oui, c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus logique et de plus sage.

Elle caressa une nouvelle fois la photo du regard avant de la replacer soigneusement sous son oreiller.

Elle n'avait pas envie d'être logique et sage.

* * *

Voili, voilou.

Alors ce chapitre ?

J'attends vos retours avec beaucoup d'impatience !

Une review et vous pourrez avoir une photo de vous et Wilkesouw ou Katouw (ou les deux ;p) à mettre sous votre oreiller !

A Bientôt !


	33. Le secret de Mary

Heyyyyyyy !

Tout d'abord merci beaucoup à **Noellou** pour avoir mis mon histoire en favoris !

Et un autre immense merci à **dicaprisun** , **Noellou, AdhaChan, Feux-follet** et **LilyHufflepuff** pour vos reviews très chouww !

Je suis toute contente parce que dans ce chapitre se trouve quelque chose que vous attendiez depuis longtemps !

J'voudrais bien faire du suspense et tout mais le titre spoil tout de toutes façons XD

C'est parti pour découvrir le SECRET DE MARYYYY !

Bonne lecture !

On se retrouve en bas :D

 **Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire et quelques personnages m'appartiennent, le reste est à J-K Rowling

 **Merci à ma bêta : Léa !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 33 : Le secret de Mary**

Lily se leva péniblement, et mit un grand coup de pied dans un tas de boîtes au pied de son lit. Elle sourit malgré elle. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle pense à ranger les cadeaux qu'elle avait eu pour son anniversaire. Mais elle aimait sourire dès le matin en les voyant, se rappelant la fête que ses amies avaient organisé pour l'occasion. Son anniversaire avait été des plus particulier ; il tombait un dimanche et ils avaient de nombreux devoirs à rendre pour la semaine suivante. Lily n'y avait même pas pensé en se réveillant et après un rapide petit déjeuner, elle avait passé la journée à travailler avant de rejoindre la Salle Commune. À sa grande surprise, lorsqu'elle entra, elle vit la Salle décorée, et ses amies lui sautèrent dans les bras. Ces dernières l'avaient regardé l'air totalement perdu lorsqu'elle avait demandé la raison de tout cela.

\- On n'a pas oublié en fait !, s'était exclamée Alice.

Devant le manque de réaction de Lily, Marlène avait fini par exploser de rire.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié ton anniversaire ?

Les liens entre les événements s'étaient alors faits dans l'esprit de Lily, et elle avait pu remercier ses amies comme ils se devaient. Elle était sincèrement heureuse qu'elles aient passé du temps à lui faire une fête. Ça représentait beaucoup pour elle. Pendant ce temps, Marlène était toujours hilare, et tentait de parler en reprenant son souffle :

\- 2 semaines… 2 semaines que l'on fait tout pour que tu ne te doutes de rien et que tu crois qu'on a oublié ton grand jour ! On a même bloqué les hiboux de tes parents… Tu peux nous applaudir, on voulait te faire seulement croire qu'on avait oublié, mais on a réussi à te le faire oublier à toi aussi ! Sérieusement Lily, qui oublie son anniversaire ?

Lily se sentit mal d'avoir gâché la surprise de ses amies, mais elle n'y avait vraiment pas pensé ces derniers temps, son esprit étant occupé par beaucoup de choses, auxquelles s'ajoutaient le retour de Severus dans sa vie. Alors la date lui était un peu passée par-dessus la tête.

La fête se déroula sans autre problème, tout le monde fut très gentil avec elle. Les Maraudeurs semblaient très occupés à faire pleins de choses différentes mais ils furent néanmoins exceptionnellement charmants. Black lui souhaita un « Joyeux Anniversaire » avec un sourire franc avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Le geste avait déstabilisé Lily au début, mais elle avait fini par y répondre. Elle avait même taquiné Potter en se plaignant qu'il ne lui avait pas fait de cadeau.

\- Ton cadeau se tient devant toi ! N'est ce pas la chose la plus parfaite que tu n'ais jamais vu ? S'était-il exclamé en s'auto-montrant.

Elle avait ri franchement. Parce qu'elle avait fini par le connaître et qu'elle savait maintenant qu'il ne le croyait pas vraiment. Plus elle les connaissait, plus elle apprenait à apprécier leur humour.

Elle ria d'autant plus lorsque Black se mêla à la discussion en présentant Potter comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet à acheter.

\- Tout le monde a besoin d'un Potter dans son foyer ! Très fonctionnel, il peut se déplacer rapidement grâce à un balai fourni, il égayera également vos soirées entre amis ! Cependant, la fonction ronflement ne peux être désactivé.

En entendant la fin du monologue de son meilleur ami, Potter avait fait semblant d'être indigné et avait frappé Black à l'épaule alors que ce dernier riait.

Lily put en plus passer un long moment avec Remus. Elle ne lui avait pas parlé depuis un moment et se rendait réellement compte du manque que ça avait créé chez elle. Ils se promirent de recommencer à travailler ensemble.

En bref, elle avait passé une merveilleuse soirée dont les souvenirs lui revenait en mémoire à chaque fois qu'elle heurtait un paquet en bas de son lit.

La journée démarrait au mieux. L'enthousiasme de Lily ne descendit pas, elle réussit la transformation de son cafard la première en métamorphose, trouva le cours de Potion passionnant et réussit même à voir Remus et Severus en une journée.

Ce soir là, les filles profitaient du peu de devoirs qu'elles avaient pour s'accorder une soirée de repos. Toutes, sauf Mary. Une nouvelle fois, elle monopolisait la table du fond, et écrivait des pages et des pages d'on ne savait quoi. Marlène n'arrêtait pas de la regarder du coin de l'œil et se décida à aller la voir en murmurant qu'on ne pouvait pas _apprécier_ une soirée que l'on passait à travailler. Mary la repoussa immédiatement mais Marlène saisit un des manuels et fronça les sourcils en lisant le titre.

\- Physique Chimie ? C'est quoi ça ?

Mary lui arracha littéralement des mains, mais Lily avait entendu et serait rapproché, intriguée.

\- C'est moldu. Répondit-elle alors que Mary faisait disparaître ses affaires de la table.

Lily eut cependant le temps d'apercevoir les mots Mathématiques et SVT. Lentement ses yeux dérivèrent jusqu'aux colis que la mère de Mary lui envoyait, qui se trouvait ouvert sur le sol. Alice arriva à son tour et, devant l'air perdu de ses deux amies, saisit le bras de la troisième pour qu'elle arrête de fuir une nouvelle fois la conversation qui s'imposait.

\- Écoute Mary, on est là pour toi, on le sera toujours. Il est temps de nous dire ce que tu nous caches.

Mary soupira, lança un grand regard autour d'elle avant de les inviter à s'asseoir. Marlène sauta littéralement sur la chaise, beaucoup trop heureuse.

Lorsqu'elle commença à parler, d'un commun accord silencieux, les trois autres se décidèrent de ne pas l'interrompre, de peur qu'elle ne se remette jamais à parler.

\- Ma mère est issue de l'aristocratie moldue. Commença telle.

Lily ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était sans doute pour cela que de nombreuses fois, elle avait trouvé que Mary semblait tout droit sortie de la famille royale, dans sa façon de parler ou de se tenir. Elle reporta ensuite rapidement son attention sur Mary.

-Elle est d'ailleurs moldue elle-même. C'est mon père qui est sorcier. Ils se sont mariés rapidement, lorsque ma mère est tombée enceinte de son premier enfant, mon frère. Mon père n'avait pas encore eu l'opportunité de lui avouer qu'il était un sorcier. Cependant, alors que je venais de naître, mon frère à commencé à avoir un comportement _bizarre_. En bref, il découvrait qu'il avait de la magie comme tout enfant sorcier. Mon père a alors dû lui dire la vérité, tout heureux, persuadé que leur amour était plus fort que cela. Ma mère ne l'a pas accepté. Elle ne voulait surtout pas se démarquer des autres et risquer de perdre un peu de sa _réputation_. Elle a jeté mon frère et mon père à la porte et m'a gardé dans l'espoir que je ne possède aucun pouvoir. J'étais encore très jeune, si bien que je ne me souviens plus de leur visage, ou même de leur nom. Mère n'en parle jamais. Je ne connais pas le nom de mon père, ni même celui de mon propre frère, vous vous rendez compte ? Elle espérait donc que je ne possède aucun pouvoir magique. J'ai d'ailleurs cru que c'était le cas pendant très longtemps. Jusqu'à recevoir ma lettre de Poudlard en fait. Avant ça, rien n'avait prouvé que j'étais une sorcière. Ma mère a fait une crise, je me suis fait disputée comme si c'était ma faute. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai compris que je n'avais jamais eu de trace de mes pouvoirs parce que je ne voulais pas en avoir. J'avais peur que ma mère me rejette aussi. Par crainte de se faire remarquer, elle a accepté de m'envoyer ici. Le deal c'est que je suis censée faire mes 7 années dans l'ombre, puis abandonner ce monde-là pour retourner entièrement chez les moldus. Sauf que bien sûr, après 7 ans coupée de la civilisation, je ne pouvais pas revenir aussi facilement ! Et bien, ma mère a trouvé la solution ! dit-elle en soulignant sa phrase d'un coup de pied dans un des cartons. Grâce à son influence, elle a réussi à se faire envoyer tous les cours. A la fin de la journée, ils lui donnent tous ce qu'ils ont fait et elle m'envoie le tout pour le lendemain. Et chaque jour, je suis censée rattraper tout cela, ainsi que faire les devoirs et je lui renvoie le soir. Le truc c'est que je n'ai pas envie de passer totalement à côté de mes études de sorcellerie alors j'essaie de travailler assez pour avoir des notes passables, mais dès que je travaille trop ici, mes notes baissent de l'autre côté et je me fais remonter les bretelles comme il faut. J'essaie juste… j'essaie juste de faire de mon mieux.

Sa dernière phrase s'était bloquée dans sa gorge et des larmes roulaient déjà sur ses joues. Elle n'osait pas regarder ses amies sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Un long silence succéda à ses paroles avant qu'Alice ne s'avance pour la serrer dans ses bras.

.

* * *

Voilà voilà !

Aloooooors ?

Une review et vous pourrez participer à la fête d'anniversaire de Lily ! XD

Merci,

A bientôt !


	34. Escargots et confettis

Bonsoir !

Je suis désolée mes chapitres sont un peu plus court que d'habitude mais j'ai moins de temps en ce moment... J'espère qu'ils vous plaisent quand même ! ;p

Merci beaucoup à **NaomiKuz** et **Timmy Sev** pour suivre mon histoire et/ou l'avoir mis en favoris !

Merci également à **dicaprisun** , **Merovius, LilyHufflepuff** et pour vos reviews !

 **Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire et quelques personnages m'appartiennent, le reste est à J-K Rowling

 **Merci à ma bêta : Léa !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 34 : Escargots et confettis**

Les filles ne savaient pas vraiment comment aborder le problème de Mary. Elles n'en avaient pas encore reparlé, et lui avait simplement montré qu'elles étaient là pour elle. Le sujet fut finalement abordé, lorsque Mary reçut son habituel coli matinal. Les filles s'étaient subitement arrêtées de parler, et regardaient Mary qui défaisait le colis de la patte du hibou le plus rapidement possible.

\- Mary, commença doucement Alice en posant une main sur son bras, il va falloir que tu choisisses.

\- Choisir entre quoi et quoi ? Demanda Mary, alors que son regard prouvait qu'elle savait très bien ce que les mots d'Alice signifiaient.

Celle-ci se recula sur le banc et regarda les deux autres, cherchant vainement de l'aide. Voyant qu'aucune ne semblait décidé à dire quoi que ce soit, elle soupira avant de reprendre :

\- Tu ne peux pas continuer à vivre entre deux mondes, à suivre deux fois plus d'études ! Tu dois choisir.

Mary se pinça les lèvres et ferma un instant les yeux. Elle savait que ce moment allait arriver. Que ses amies ne comprendraient pas. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle ne leur en avait jamais parlé. Elle savait qu'elles allaient tenter de l'aider. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire.

\- C'est exactement pour ça que je ne vous avais rien dit. Je ne peux pas abandonner les études moldues et je ne veux pas abandonner mes études de sorcellerie.

\- Donc tu veux continuer à vivre chez les sorciers après Poudlard ? Demanda Marlène alors que Mary terminait à peine sa phrase.

Celle-ci voulut parler, puis se ravisa, avant de déclarer d'une voix monotone.

\- La question ne se pose pas.

Lily se décida enfin à donner son avis et prit la main de Mary dans la sienne.

\- Écoute, Alice a raison, tu es exténuée, tu dois choisir. Si tu préfères vivre ici, ta mère devra s'y faire, et si tu préfères vivre avec les moldues, on ne te laissera pas tomber pour autant.

\- Ne dit pas ça après elle va nous abandonner parce qu'au moins elle pourrait nous garder nous et sa mère ! s'exclama Marlène, Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, n'est ce pas ?

Mary se pinça les lèvres une nouvelle fois avant de répondre :

\- Bien sûr que je préfèrerais vivre comme vous, sans avoir tous ces trucs à faire en plus ! Mais je n'ai pas le choix.

Marlène leva les yeux au ciel, et avant que quiconque ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, la boîte de Mary explosait en une centaine de confettis.

\- Effectivement, maintenant, tu n'as plus le choix.

Mary la regarda, la bouche formant un o parfait, totalement indignée. Elle se demandant vraiment comment elle avait osé faire ça. Ne comprenait-elle donc pas l'importance de ce colis ? Furibonde, Mary se leva d'un bond et quitta la Grande Salle. À ce moment là, Marlène aperçut le regard de ses amies.

\- Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Ça devait être fait. Vous le savez aussi bien que moi.

Oui, songea Lily, mais par Mary. Le lourd silence qui avait suivi ses paroles fut coupé par la voix de Potter qui résonna soudainement dans la Grande Salle :

\- Qui a fait le coup des confettis ? C'était dément ! Je dois apprendre ce truc !

OOoOoOoO

Ce jour-là, en métamorphose, leur exercice consistait à transformer une aiguille en escargot. La fin du cours approchait et on ne pouvait pas dire que James écoutait réellement. Il avait été attiré par les tentatives peu discrètes de McKinnon qui semblait tenter de parler avec MacDougall sans succès. Puis, comme la plupart du temps, ses yeux avaient dérivé jusqu'à _Lily Evans._ De toutes manières, comme il était quelques rangs derrière elle, elle ne pouvait pas le voir alors il faisait bien ce qu'il voulait. Et puis, il aimait la regarder. Il aimait quand elle se mordillait la lèvre face à un problème. Il aimait la manière dont elle rejetait ses cheveux flamboyants en arrière. Il aimait son sourire fier quand elle réussissait brillamment quelque chose, comme elle le faisait toujours. En fait, il trouvait quelque chose d'apaisant dans le fait de la regarder.

Sirius claqua des doigts à quelques centimètres de son visage, le sortant brusquement de ses pensées.

\- Fait attention, tu baves. Déclara son meilleur ami d'un ton moqueur en faisant mine de lui fermer la bouche.

\- J'espère que ce n'est pas un jeu de mot avec les escargots parce que ce n'est pas digne du grand Sirius Black.

Ce dernier hocha les épaules.

\- Que veux-tu, on fait avec ce qu'on a, il y a des jours avec et des jours sans. Mais ne change pas de sujet !

\- Je ne bavais pas pour ton information. Je regardais simplement autour de moi.

Remus eut un demi-sourire.

\- Tiens, _autour de toi_ vient d'aller chercher une nouvelle aiguille.

En voyant qu'Evans venait effectivement de prendre une nouvelle aiguille, James ouvrit la bouche sans savoir quoi dire, ce qui fit beaucoup rire les autres. Pour une fois qu'il était sans voix, décidément, Evans lui faisait du bien. Il finit par prendre sa propre défense.

\- Je regarde Evans de temps en temps c'est vrai. Mais c'est juste à cause de vous !

Ils arrêtèrent de rire, le dévisagèrent un instant et explosèrent de rire à nouveau.

\- Mais c'est vrai ! C'est à cause de ce stupide pari en première année sur lequel réussirait à la faire tomber amoureuse en premier ! J'ai commencé à la regarder et…

\- Et tu n'as jamais arrêté. Compléta Sirius à sa place.

James ne chercha pas à se défendre. Après tout, ils savaient tous que ce n'était que l'entière vérité.

Quelques rangs devant, Marlène tentait toujours de parler avec Mary qui l'ignorait superbement.

\- Ça lui passera, elle sait que tu l'as fait pour elle, déclara Alice avec douceur en déplaçant l'escargot qui grimpait sur son bras, mais tu aurais quand même pu lui _laisser le choix_.

Marlène acquiesça silencieusement. Soudainement son visage s'illumina alors qu'elle s'exclamait :

\- Vous pensez que Liam est au courant ? Il faut qu'il le soit, il pourrait nous aider ! Et puis c'est son ami !

\- Marlène, calme-toi un peu ! chuchota Alice, alors que leur professeur leur lançait un regard assassin. On ne sait même pas s'il est digne de confiance !

Lily attendit que l'attention de leur professeur se détourne d'elles avant d'ajouter son grain de sel à la conversation :

\- Je pense que si, personnellement, dit-elle gravement avant de pester contre un escargot qui avait failli tomber de la table.

Le cours se termina au même moment et Marlène rassembla ses affaires en un instant avant de disparaître dans le couloir. Comprenant qu'elle était partie chercher Liam, les deux autres la regardèrent partir sans savoir quoi faire.

\- Tu sais qu'on ne sait pas ce qu'elle est capable de raconter ? Demanda Lily à Alice, blasée.

Elles échangèrent un regard et, d'un commun accord, rassemblèrent à leur tour leurs affaires avant de partir en courant à la suite de Marlène.

Mary, qui n'avait pas suivi leur échange, les regarda partir, sentant qu'elles allaient faire quelque chose qui n'allait pas lui plaire.

Elle soupira en se rendant compte que dans leur précipitation, aucune n'avait pensé à ramener les escargots dans la boîte prévue à cet effet. En soupira, elle finit par se mettre à la tâche.

OOoOoOoO

\- Je le sais. Elle me l'a dit quand elle a fait son _burn-out_ , déclara Liam en passant une main dans ses cheveux, gêné.

\- Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit ? demanda Alice qui connaissait pourtant parfaitement la réponse.

Liam soupira

\- Elle ne voulait pas. Vous la connaissez. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire. Je veux dire, on sait tous qu'elle ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Mais si elle rate une journée de devoir moldu, sa mère va lui fera regretter.

Marlène blêmit soudainement.

\- Il faudrait réussir à retrouver son père et son frère, déclara Lily.

Les sourcils de Liam se soulevèrent soudainement

\- Elle a un père et un frère ? Je veux dire, je savais qu'elle avait un père bien entendu, mais elle m'a dit qu'il était parti dans un autre pays. En revanche, elle ne m'a jamais parlé de son frère…

Ses yeux s'assombrirent avant de se perdre dans le vide. Un silence suivit, durant lequel chacun chercha une solution pour Mary. Solution qui ne venait décidément pas.

* * *

Voila voila !

Une review et Marlène vous apprendra le sort qu'elle a utilisé sur ce pauvre coli ! ;P

A bientôt !


	35. Évolutions de relations

Salouw !

Merci à **Laetitia Pontoux** et **clodina** pour avoir mis mon histoire en favoris !

Un Graaaannnd Merci à **dicaprisun** , **, LilyHufflepuff,** et **Mary Chou** pour vos adorables reviews !

Un petit peu de Jily aujourd'hui ;)

 **Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire et quelques personnages m'appartiennent, le reste est à J-K Rowling

 **Merci à ma bêta : Léa !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 35 :** **Évolutions** **de relations**

Le temps avait passé, et la solution du problème de Mary n'avait toujours pas été trouvée. Cependant, elle allait mieux. Connaissant son problème, ses amis l'épaulaient tous autant qu'ils le pouvaient. Parfois, Alice recopiait les cours en double pendant que Mary terminait un devoir moldu. Lily avait tenté de l'aider à les faire mais elle avait été impressionnée par son incapacité à comprendre quoi que ce soit. Elle ne suivait plus les cours moldus depuis seulement 3 ans et ça avait suffi à la perdre. Elle se contentait donc de l'aider à s'organiser. Marlène, quant à elle, l'aidait le plus souvent à porter ses affaires. Elles ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose d'autre, mais Mary se sentait soutenue et ça lui faisait un bien fou. Elle n'avait plus à faire attention à ce qu'elle disait et pouvait se permettre d'être réellement elle-même.

Elle avait fini par pardonner à Marlène. Elle savait très bien qu'elle souhaitait seulement l'aider.

Au fur et à mesure, elle avait un peu délaissé ses devoirs moldus. Elle les faisait toujours, mais parfois pas entièrement et sans beaucoup de soin. Elle s'était rendue compte que sa mère n'oserait jamais rien lui envoyer de pire qu'une lettre. Alors elle ne les ouvrait simplement plus. Elle prenait le colis, faisait ce qu'elle avait à faire et le renvoyait en laissant la lettre soigneusement alimenter le feu.

Lily et Severus avaient repris l'habitude de se voir en secret régulièrement. Lily en était ravie, et pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir une boule dans l'estomac à chaque fois qu'elle repartait. Il avait changé. C'était imperceptible pour n'importe qui d'autre mais pas pour elle. Elle le connaissait trop bien.

Il avait changé dans sa manière de parler, parfois plus sèche qu'avant, il avait changé dans le contenu de ses phrases, il avait changé dans son attitude, même sa voix avait changé.

Une nouvelle fois, il lui annonça qu'il devait s'en aller tôt pour éviter que son absence ne soit remarquée.

\- Ils te feraient quoi s'ils savaient que tu me parles ? Demanda-t-elle, toujours soucieuse de le mettre en danger.

Il ne répondit pas, mais la grimace qu'il fit ne la rassura pas.

\- Wilkes parle pourtant avec d'autres maisons, dit elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Il peut se le permettre. Il a la réputation de son frère et de sa famille qui lui garantissent une surveillance moindre. On sait bien qu'il ne leur parle pas par _plaisir_.

Il avait accentué la fin de sa phrase d'un ricanement qui avait fait frémir Lily. Elle n'avait jamais trouvé ce dédain dans la voix de Severus auparavant. Ou dans celle de Wilkes d'ailleurs. Son meilleur ami ne remarqua pas son trouble et continua :

\- Il est sur un piédestal et il sait s'en servir. On est dans la même chambre et pourtant il ne me parle plus. Ni à moi ni aux autres. Il reste seul dans son coin. Par contre dès qu'il a besoin de quelqu'un, il a tout le monde à ses pieds. Sauf Pritchard bien sûr, c'est très compliqué entre eux depuis cette histoire de photos. De toute façon, Pritchard a quelque chose de mauvais dans ses origines, on le sait.

\- De mauvais ? Avait répété Lily du bout des lèvres, horrifiée par le mot que son ami avait employé.

Il s'en rendit compte cette fois ci et tenta de se reprendre. Mais Lily avait ce mot qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête.

Leurs retrouvailles avaient dû être interrompues après cet événement à cause de la masse de travail que les examens de fin d'années amenaient.

Un soir, Lily était confortablement installée dans un des fauteuils de la salle commune. Avec les examens qui arrivaient, tout le monde était très fatigué, aussi bien par le travail que par le stress, et la salle commune se vidait de plus en plus tôt. Ce soir-là d'ailleurs, le couvre-feu n'était même pas encore dépassé que toute la salle commune était déjà vide. Toute ? Non une petite Gryffondor résistait encore et toujours et tentait désespérément de faire rentrer encore de nouvelles informations dans son cerveau. Les yeux de Lily dérivèrent sur le feu qui brûlait lentement dans la cheminée. Le bruit du feu, la couleur du feu, l'odeur du feu, la chaleur du feu. Décidément, elle était vraiment bien dans ce fauteuil. Si bien…. Ses yeux papillonnèrent et elle commença à tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

À ce moment-là, quelqu'un entra en furie dans la salle, la réveillant en sursaut. Elle grommela mais se retint de commentaire en voyant l'expression qu'affichait le nouveau venu, James Potter. Il était habillé d'un jogging au couleur de Gryffondor dont le bas était couvert de boue, ses cheveux étaient encore plus décoiffés que d'habitude, et il tenait un balai dans sa main gauche.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda Lily en voyant son air paniqué.

Il sursauta, croyant sans doute être seul.

\- Oui, c'est juste que… J'étais parti voler pour me détendre et mon balai à commencer à ne plus m'écouter. J'ai peur qu'il soit cassé. Je sais que c'est stupide mais j'y tiens. C'est le premier vrai balai que je n'ai jamais eu.

Durant sa tirade, Lily s'était levée, et s'approchait doucement du balai. Elle posa une main dessus et l'examina.

Elle sortit sa baguette et, grâce à un sort, fit pivoter le repose-pied.

Potter reprit le balai et intrigué, monta dessus et s'envola d'une dizaine de centimètre. Il avança légèrement, puis recula. Soudainement, en remarquant qu'il n'avait plus de problème, son visage s'illumina.

\- Comment savais-tu ?

\- Oh, je l'ai probablement lu quelque part. J'ai toujours trouvé exceptionnel que des balais puissent voler alors j'ai beaucoup lu à ce sujet. Je n'aime pas spécialement monter dessus mais j'aime bien essayer de comprendre leur fonctionnement. J'avais vu que souvent, au bout d'un certain temps, le repose-pied pouvait se décaler, bouleversant l'équilibre du balai.

Potter ne répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant de la fixer. Elle se sentit mal pendant un instant. Il devait la trouver idiote ; lui qui avait grandit chez les sorciers, un balai volant n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Cependant, ce ne fut pas une réplique dédaigneuse qui sortie de sa bouche, mais tout le contraire.

\- Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ?

Voyant que c'était une plaisanterie, Lily rit franchement avant de répondre

\- Hmmm, non.

Potter mit la main sur son cœur, faussement choqué avant d'ajouter :

\- Tu acceptes au moins de sortir avec moi ?

\- Non plus, répondit Lily en riant.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et Potter la remercia.

\- Ce n'est rien, je l'ai juste lu quelque part…

Puis ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit. Potter allait disparaître dans les escaliers lorsqu'il interpella Lily une nouvelle fois.

\- Lily ? Un jour tu succomberas à mes charmes et on se mariera, déclara t'il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Mais oui, j'attends de voir ça.

Aucun des deux n'y croyait, c'était seulement la continuité de leur plaisanterie précédente. Lorsque James se laissa tomber sur son lit, un sourire éclairait son visage. Il était heureux d'avoir mis de côté les différents qu'il avait avec Evans et qu'ils aient réussi à rire ensemble. Elle avait réparé son balai. Elle était vraiment stupéfiante. Alors qu'on croyait savoir où étaient ses limites, quelque chose venait toujours prouver qu'il avait tort et qu'elle était encore plus incroyable que ça.

Cependant, il ressentait un petit nœud dans le ventre qu'il ne parvenait pas à expliquer. Puis il comprit. Même si sa demande pour qu'elle sorte avec lui n'était qu'une simple plaisanterie, son refus lui avait fait quelque chose dans l'estomac.

Il plongea la tête dans l'oreiller en comprenant que Sirius, Remus et Peter avaient raison de le charrier depuis des semaines à propos d'Evans.

Il aurait adoré qu'elle dise oui.

OoOoOoOoOo

Les examens de fin d'année s'étaient écoulés encore plus vite que d'habitude, tout comme le temps qui les séparait du retour chez elles pour les grandes vacances.

Mary tremblait encore plus que le train qui les ramenait chez elles. Voilà plusieurs mois qu'elle ne prenait même pas la peine d'ouvrir les lettres de sa mère et voilà qu'elles allaient se voir en face. Elle allait recevoir la correction de sa vie. Elle le savait. Elle l'avait toujours su, mais se relâcher un peu lui avait fait un bien fou. Elle avait enfin pu dormir.

Lily quant à elle était en plein dilemme. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire avec Severus. Elle voulait revoir son meilleur ami pendant les vacances, bien sûr, mais les mots qu'il avait employé lors de leur dernière conversation lui restaient en travers de la gorge.

Pour se changer les idées, elle laissa son regard vagabonder dans le compartiment. Sur la banquette d'en face, Mary semblait au bord de la crise de nerf. En contradiction, les jumelles étaient endormies, Isabel la tête reposant calmement contre la vitre et Katherine sur ses genoux, les jambes en l'air, appuyées contre la paroi du compartiment. Marlène parlait de Quidditch sans que personne ne l'écoute vraiment et Alice était partie rejoindre Frank.

Des ricanements se firent entendre et Lily vit que le compartiment d'en face était rempli de Lindsey et ses groupies qui riaient stupidement à tout et n'importe quoi. Comme à son habitude, Crystal était à une extrémité, plongée dans ses pensées. Seule, au milieu d'un compartiment rempli de personnes.

* * *

Voilààà

Alors ?

Une petite review et James vous demandera en mariage ! ;p

A bientôt !


	36. Insouciance

Boujour !

On commence la 4ème année à Poudlard !

Merci à **Mary Chou** et **LilyHufflepuff** pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir !

 **Guest** : Je poste toutes les semaines normalement :)

On se retrouve en bas :)

 **Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire et quelques personnages m'appartiennent, le reste est à J-K Rowling

 **Merci à ma bêta : Léa !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 36 : Insouciance**

\- Comment étaient les retrouvailles avec ta mère, alors ? Demanda Lily à Mary alors qu'elles venaient à peine de se retrouver dans le couloir du train.

Le regard de Mary se perdit dans le vague :

\- C'était toujours mieux que ce que j'avais pu imaginer. Elle a crié, beaucoup. Elle m'a traité de tous les noms. Poudlard y est passé, et vous aussi. Elle a finalement décidé de me mettre en stage pour élève en difficulté. Ils m'ont renvoyé chez moi au bout de deux jours, j'étais trop sage, et je savais déjà tout. Ma mère était encore plus furieuse. Elle a engagé tous les professeurs particuliers qu'elle a pu trouver. Résultat : J'avais tous les jours deux professeurs, un le matin et un l'après midi. Au moins, je n'avais pas à passer de temps avec ma mère. Elle allait souvent à des dîners mondains le soir auxquels je n'étais, bien sûr, pas invitée. C'était mes seuls moments de répit. En bref, ça fait du bien d'être de retour.

Pour toute réponse, Lily la serra dans ses bras. L'instant fut interrompu par des septièmes années qui les bousculèrent pour passer.

Après avoir retrouvé Alice, Marlène et les Jumelles, elles se mirent en quête d'un compartiment. En entrant, Alice laissa tomber le numéro de _La Gazette_ du jour. Lily eut un haut le cœur en voyant le titre écrit en grosses lettres : LES MANGEMORTS : AUTEURS DE NOUVEAUX ASSASSINATS ?

\- Qu'est ce que c'est qu'un mangemort ? Demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

\- Tu n'es pas au courant ? Et bien, à vrai dire personne ne sait vraiment, expliqua Alice, il semblerait que ce soit une communauté de sorciers masqués qui s'attaque à certaines personnes étant radicalement contre leurs idéaux. Ils agissent au nom d'un _chef._ Ils auraient apparemment tué deux ou trois personnes durant les vacances, mais rien n'a été vérifié et les journaux aggravent tout alors personne ne sait réellement quoi penser.

Lily demeura un instant stupéfaite et fut seulement capable de répéter :

\- Leur idéaux ?

\- En fait, ce sont les mêmes que les familles un peu extrêmes de Serpentard. C'est pour ça que certains d'entre eux sont très soupçonnés.

Inconsciemment, Katherine s'était violemment mordu la lèvre en entendant cette phrase.

Un instant de silence pesant flotta. Alice reprit la parole pour raconter que Bridget avait reçu des lettres des Serpentard durant l'été et qu'elle craignait que les règles imposées par sa maison soit encore plus strictes qu'habituellement. Elle avait vraiment peur de se faire découvrir, surtout après cette histoire de Mangemorts. Lily avait gardé le silence, perdue dans ses pensées. Katherine le remarqua et lança :

\- _Sev-sev_ ne te l'avait pas dit ?

Lily ne répondit pas. Elle savait pertinemment que ses amies n'étaient pas des grandes fans de Severus, surtout depuis qu'il semblait prêt à suivre les folies des Serpentards. Ils s'étaient vus plusieurs fois durant l'été et avaient tous les deux soigneusement évité le sujet de Poudlard ou de quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu amener une querelle. Elle devait bien avouer qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus autant que les années précédentes. Elle avait retrouvé une lettre qu'il lui avait envoyé quelques années auparavant et les larmes lui étaient montées aux yeux. Le contenu de la lettre n'avait rien d'exceptionnel en lui-même, mais c'était le Severus d'avant qui lui avait écrit. Ce Severus là, à qui elle tenait plus que tout. Ce Severus qu'elle avait perdu.

Dans un recoin du compartiment, au même moment, Katherine se prenait un coup de poing dans les côtes de la part de sa sœur.

\- Quoi ? Chuchota-t-elle à son égard en massant sa côte endolorie.

\- Tu ne penses pas être mal placée pour lui reprocher d'être amie avec un Serpentard ? Répondit Isabel, les sourcils froncés.

Katherine leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Rogue est vraiment bizarre. Et arrête ta parano, je ne suis pas proche de Tom !

\- Oh ! Mais je n'ai jamais parlé de Wilkes moi ! Fit Isabel avec un sourire innocent, je pouvais aussi bien parler de Bridget !

Katherine ouvrit la bouche, mais ne trouvant rien à répondre, tira puérilement la langue à sa sœur avant de lui tourner le dos.

Le sourire vainqueur qui naquit sur les lèvres d'Isabel ne la quitta pas de la soirée.

OoOoOoOoOoO

La répartition s'était déroulée comme d'habitude, mais l'ambiance dans la Grande Salle n'était pas la même. Elle était beaucoup plus pesante. Les gros titres de _La Gazette_ restaient imprimés dans le cerveau de tout le monde. Jamais les Serpentards n'avaient été les victimes d'autant de regards en coin. Mais ils faisaient mine de ne rien voir, gardant la tête haute. Lorsque le choixpeau attribuait à un première année la maison des serpents, l'enthousiasme général baissait soudainement et tout le monde fixait le pauvre enfant chancelant en se demandant s'il deviendrait un meurtrier.

Même le discours du Directeur ne réussit pas à ramener l'allégresse.

Les desserts n'allaient pas tarder à apparaître lorsque Potter s'exclama soudainement en fixant Lily :

\- Au fait, l'été t'a-t-il fait changer d'avis sur ma proposition ?

Lily mit une seconde à comprendre de quoi il parlait. Ses amies avaient soudainement interrompu leur conversation, très intéressées.

\- Toujours pas, avait-elle finalement répondu d'une voix plus basse, l'incitant à descendre d'un ton.

Il comprit le message et reprit en murmurant :

\- Tu m'en vois bouleversé. Tant pis, je dois mettre ce chagrin de côté et continuer à essayer.

Il appuya ses paroles en levant un poing serré vers le ciel ce qui fit rire Lily.

\- Qui te dit que tu vas réussir là où tu as échoué en première année ?

Il parut surpris qu'elle lui reparle de ce détail mais il se reprit rapidement et répondit avec un sourire typiquement Jamesien.

\- Parce que cette fois-ci, je n'abandonnerais pas.

\- Bonne chance alors, lui répondit-elle avec une grimace, lui faisant clairement comprendre que ce n'était pas gagné.

OoOoOoOoO

Le dortoir était plongé dans le noir, mais aucune des filles ne dormait. Au contraire, Marlène venait de se rendre compte que les essais de Quidditch arrivaient et avait décidé que c'était le moment opportun pour en parler.

\- Marlène, c'est dans deux semaines ! Deux semaines ! C'est les dernières sélections, ne commencent pas à t'en faire maintenant d'accord ? Tu vas devenir Poursuiveuse haut la main, tenta de la rassurer Lily, à moitié endormie.

\- Oui, dans tous les cas, le nouveau capitaine ne sera jamais aussi idiot que le dernier, continua Mary, d'une voix ensommeillée.

Marlène se retourna une dizaine de fois dans son lit avant de reprendre les mots de Lily.

\- Deux semaines ! Deux semaines ! Comment vais-je faire pour survivre jusque-là moi ?

\- La vraie question c'est comment NOUS on va faire pour survivre jusque-là, s'exclama Alice en lançant son oreiller à travers la pièce.

Les rideaux du baldaquin de Marlène n'étant pas fermés, l'oreiller s'écrasa sur son lit. Décidée à se venger, elle attrapa le sien et se rua sur Alice en riant. En deux secondes, les filles étaient toutes parfaitement réveillées et entrèrent dans un combat d'oreillers acharnés. Lily songea qu'elles allaient le regretter le lendemain, mais rejeta cette pensée et profita de ce moment d'insouciance.

* * *

Voilà !

Alors ce chapitre ?

Une review et vous pourrez rejoindre les filles dans leur bataille d'oreiller ! XD

A bientôt !


	37. Tensions

Hey !

Et oui je suis finalement de retour !

Encore désolée, mais pour me faire pardonner, le chapitre est plus long que d'habitude !

Merci à **Trixy Calla** pour suivre mon histoire !

Un immense merci à **dicaprisun** , **LilyHufflepuff** et **Mary Chou** pour leurs reviews géniales !

 **Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire et quelques personnages m'appartiennent, le reste est à J-K Rowling

 **Merci à ma bêta : Léa (la best) !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 37 : Tensions**

Deux bonnes semaines étaient passées depuis la rentrée. Ce soir là, Lily, Mary et Alice étaient assises autour du feu qui brûlait dans la salle commune et attendaient patiemment le retour de Marlène qui était aux sélections de Quidditch. Cette dernière avait été insupportable toute la semaine et ses amies espéraient réellement qu'elle soit prise. Alice avait menacé d'aller personnellement faire la leçon au capitaine s'il ne la prenait pas. Ça tenait vraiment à cœur à Marlène d'être dans cette équipe et elles s'en rendaient toutes comptes.

\- Les Serpentards ne réfléchissent vraiment pas, ils n'arrêtent pas de se mettre en avant alors que ce n'est clairement pas la période pour, décréta soudainement Mary, les sortant de leurs pensées respectives. Ils devraient vraiment arrêter de se jeter sur tous les né-moldus qui ont le malheur de les regarder.

Lily faillit dire quelque chose. Elle savait que ce que disait Mary était vrai, mais elle avait du mal à l'entendre. Mais ce ne fut pas Lily, mais Alice qui lança un telle regard à Mary que celle-ci s'interrompit immédiatement et s'excusa.

Alice ne risquait rien bien sûr, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Bridget. Depuis la rentrée, les Serpentards étaient de plus en plus violents avec les né-moldus. Cela avait commencé par le terme de _Sang de Bourbe_ qui les suivait partout sur leurs passages et maintenant, se promener seul dans un couloir était très loin d'être sûr pour un né-moldu. Lily était déjà particulièrement affectée par ça, elle détestait les insultes qu'on lui lançait avec un sourire mauvais, elle détestait devoir se dépêcher lorsqu'elle se baladait dans les couloirs de peur de tomber sur un Serpentard, elle détestait se sentir menacée. Elle continuait de veiller jusqu'à la fermeture de la bibliothèque simplement parce qu'elle ne voulait pas être obligée de changer ses habitudes à cause des Serpentards. Mais elle ne faisait pas la fière en rentrant.

Alice en avait totalement conscience et n'imaginait pas l'enfer que devait vivre Bridget au sein même de la maison des serpents. Chaque jour, être obligée d'entendre des horreurs proférées par des personnes qu'elle côtoie au quotidien et devoir faire comme si elle était d'accord… Alice ne préférait pas imaginer ce qui lui arriverait si jamais elle venait à être découverte….

Leurs sombres pensées furent écartées lorsque Marlène entra en fanfare dans la salle commune, pleine de boue, et se jeta sur ses amies. Mary plissa du nez mais s'abstint de tout commentaire.

\- JE SUIS PRISE ! JE SUIS PRISE !

Un poids s'échappa de leurs épaules et elles fêtèrent ensemble la victoire de leur amie qui était plus heureuse que jamais. Marlène leur expliqua en détail chacune de ses actions avec une telle précision que le cerveau de Lily se détacha rapidement de la conversation.

\- Potter a t'il été pris ? S'exclama telle soudainement en coupant Marlène dans son élan.

Cette dernière ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. Au contraire, un immense sourire éclaira son visage.

\- Tiens, tu t'intéresses à la vie de Potter toi maintenant ? Demanda Alice avec un mouvement de sourcils significatif.

\- Oui il a été pris, reprit Marlène, mais on se demande toujours quelle est cette histoire de proposition qu'il t'aurait faite et dont vous avez parlé au banquet de début d'année.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée par l'attitude de ses amies.

\- Il m'a juste demandé en mariage.

Bien qu'elle ne soit pas en train de manger, Mary trouva le moyen de s'étouffer en entendant sa réponse avant de s'exclamer :

\- Il t'a JUSTE _demandé en mariage ?_

Lily se rendit alors compte de la portée de sa phrase si on la prenait au premier degré. Ça lui paraissait tellement évident qu'il disait ça pour la taquiner qu'elle n'envisageait même pas que ses amies puissent le prendre autrement.

\- C'était pour rire bien entendu ! C'est parce que je lui ai réparé son balai, alors il était heureux. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai demandé s'il avait été pris. Je me serais sentie mal si sa place lui avait échappé parce que j'avais mal réparé son balai.

Un nouveau sourire s'installa sur les lèvres d'Alice et Lily sut que ce n'était pas bon pour elle.

\- Ce que tu dis signifie que pour toi, la seule raison qui aurait fait que Potter n'aurait pas été pris, serait un balai défectueux ? Donc tu trouves que c'est un très bon joueur !

Marlène ne fit même pas attention à la réponse de Lily qui s'indignait. Les paroles que celle-ci avaient prononcé faisaient étrangement écho à d'autres qu'elle avait entendu un peu plus tôt.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à s'envoler, le capitaine avait fait un tour des balais et s'était arrêté vers celui de Potter avec un regard sceptique.

\- C'est un vieux balai… Il fonctionne correctement ?

\- Pour tout te dire, il n'a jamais aussi bien fonctionné que ces derniers mois. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance.

Black s'était alors approché de lui et lui avait murmuré :

\- Ton porte-bonheur n'aurait pas les cheveux roux par hasard ?

Potter était devenu rouge avant de mettre un violent coup de coude dans les côtes de Black, ce qui avait eu pour seul effet de le faire rire encore plus.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Les jumelles MacDougall prenaient leur déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Elles aussi avaient été sélectionnées à nouveau dans l'équipe de Serdaigle quelques jours plus tôt. Elles mangeaient donc toutes les deux, face à face, comme à leur habitude, parlant de tout et rien. Le regard d'Isabel s'attarda sur la table des Serpentards. La plupart semblaient être engagés dans une conversation passionnante, alors que d'autres restaient en retrait. Isabel vit Bridget qui les regardait avec un dégoût qu'elle peinait à dissimuler.

\- Je pense qu'ils doivent à nouveau parler de sujet peu réjouissant, regarde Bridget, déclara Isabel en faisant un mouvement de tête vers la table de Serpentard.

Katherine se retourna immédiatement. Elle fixa un moment la table des serpents perdue dans ses pensées, avant de recevoir un bout de pain de sa sœur. Elle se retourna donc vers elle, qui la regardait avec un air amusé.

\- Je t'ai dis de regarder Bridget, pas Wilkes.

\- Tu veux bien arrêter ? Tu vois le mal partout. Répondit Katherine en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était un mal.

Katherine sembla agacée mais ne répondit rien et lança un nouveau regard à la table des verts et argents.

\- Bridget n'est pas la seule à avoir ce regard. Tom _, et c'est pour ça que je le regardais_ , et Pritchard l'ont aussi. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi…

Isabel hocha les épaules.

\- Ils doivent encore avoir l'esprit un minimum clair.

Katherine se pinça les lèvres en se rendant compte qu'elle avait raison. Les Serpentards étaient soumis à un lavage de cerveau qu'ils étaient obligés de subir. On leur répétait nuit et jour que les Sang Pur étaient supérieurs aux autres, et que les né moldu étaient des moins que rien. Des idées que l'on cherchait à leur mettre dans la tête depuis leur petite enfance. Ils apprenaient cela en même temps que le fait que la terre soit ronde, les deux doivent leur paraître aussi évident. Quand tu baignes dans de tels idéaux depuis ta naissance, ils obscurcissent obligatoirement ton esprit.

Un instant plus tard, les Serpentards quittaient la Grande Salle, obligeant les Jumelles à arrêter leur analyse. Le regard d'Isabel survola la pièce avant qu'un sourire apparaisse sur ces lèvres à la vue d'un première année de leur maison. Il était adorable mais passait son temps à oublier des centaines de choses. Actuellement, il venait de faire demi-tour en courant, ayant probablement oublié un de ses manuels.

Soudain, son sourire s'estompa.

\- Kat', Lewis vient tout juste de quitter la Grande Salle, seul.

Sa sœur la regarda sans comprendre avant de demander soudainement :

\- Il est né moldu ?

Sa sœur lui répondit d'un regard effrayé et elles quittèrent la salle d'un même élan.

Leur crainte était fondée, le Serdaigle s'était visiblement fait insulter et se tenait maintenant face à un Serpentard. Celui-ci le regardait de haut avec un sourire malsain, sa baguette magique en main, tandis que ses amis l'encourageaient derrière lui.

\- Qu'est ce que vous pensez faire là, exactement ? S'exclama Isabel en voyant la scène.

L'attention des Serpentards se tourna vers les Jumelles. Lentement, Katherine s'avança pour se placer entre le Serdaigle et le Serpentard, tout en disant d'une voix moqueuse :

\- S'en prendre à un enfant de 11 ans à plusieurs, c'est vraiment lâche et stupide. C'est Serpentard en résumé.

Voyant que Katherine s'était mêlée à la fête, Wilkes, qui jusque-là s'était tenu à l'écart, s'avança inconsciemment d'un pas.

Isabel vint doucement se placer derrière sa sœur en signe de soutien.

Le Serpentard qui faisait face aux Serdaigles fut bousculé par un autre qui se plaça devant Katherine, l'air menaçant.

\- L'avantage c'est qu'une fois que je t'aurais refait le portrait, on pourra vous différencier l'une de l'autre.

Sans même réfléchir, Wilkes s'avança de plusieurs pas en déclarant les dents serrées :

\- Si tu touches à un seul de ses cheveux…

\- On va avoir des problèmes, le coupa son grand frère avec un regard réprobateur, Thomas à raison, on s'est assez fait remarquer ces derniers temps. On devrait faire profil bas.

Tous les Serpentards finirent par acquiescer avant de se disperser, non sans avoir lancé un dernier regard assassin envers les Jumelles MacDougall.

Brian Wilkes prit son frère par le bras et l'entraîna dans un coin de la pièce.

\- À quoi tu joues, hein ? Tu te prends pour un super héros ? Je ne pourrais pas te rattraper indéfiniment, c'est ma dernière année ici ! Tu ne peux pas jouer les protecteurs avec d'autres maisons ! Alors je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a entre toi et MacDougall…

\- Rien, le coupa son frère en relevant la tête vers lui, il n'y a rien.

Brian haussa les sourcils

\- Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi n'as-tu donc pas eu la même réaction avec elle qu'avec le gosse ? Écoute, quoi que ce soit, c'est une très, très mauvaise chose. C'est une Serdaigle et une MacDougall. Tu ne dois plus lui parler, jamais. Et si tu le fais, je vais être obligé de le dire aux parents.

Le cadet ferma les yeux, imaginant la catastrophe que ce serait.

\- Je le fais pour ton bien, crois moi. Ne joue pas les héros. Et surtout, reste loin de Katherine MacDougall.

* * *

Alors ce chapitre ?

Une review et vous pourrez parler avec les filles au coin du feu !XD

Heureuse d'être de retour !

A bientôt !


	38. Guerre

Hello !

Merci à **CurtisCassel** pour suivre cette histoire !

Et pleins de love sur **LilyHufflepuff** et **Mary Chou** pour leurs reviews !

 **Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire et quelques personnages m'appartiennent, le reste est à J-K Rowling

 **Merci à ma bêta : Léa !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 38 : Guerre**

Lorsque les hiboux arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle, les filles n'y firent pas spécialement attention. Jusqu'à ce qu'elles remarquent que l'ambiance dans la salle avait soudainement changé. Elles interrompirent leur conversation et balayèrent la salle du regard sans comprendre. Plus personne ne parlait à voix haute, certains chuchotaient hystériquement tandis que d'autres ne bougeaient plus du tout. Lentement, comme si elle ne voulait pas troubler le calme qui régnait, Alice se leva et alla voir Frank pour des explications. Lorsqu'elle revint, son teint était devenu totalement livide.

\- Ils ont tué quelqu'un, annonça-t-elle en se laissant lourdement tomber sur le banc.

Un poids tomba dans leurs estomacs.

\- Quelqu'un que l'on connaît ? Demanda Marlène d'une petite voix qui lui était très inhabituelle.

Alice serra les dents avant de répondre.

\- Ils ont tué May Montford. L'une des journalistes de _La Gazette_. Vous savez, celle qui écrivait sur les articles sur les moldus.

Chaque jour, il y avait dans La Gazette un petit sujet sur une habitude moldue qui était présenté. La journaliste responsable de cette section était May Montford.

\- Le second problème c'est qu'elle était Sang Pur. Les mangemorts n'avaient jamais tué de Sang Pur avant. Du moins, pas officiellement. Plus personne ne se sent en sécurité.

\- Nous sommes en guerre ! Personne n'est en sécurité. S'exclama Mary.

Toutes furent silencieuses après ça. Lily tremblait. Une _Guerre._ Étaient-ils vraiment en guerre ? Le mot suffisait à donner des frissons à n'importe qui.

Tout au long de la journée, des hiboux de parents inquiets affluèrent. Mary avait vu juste. Personne ne se sentait à l'abri à présent. Même les Serpentards semblaient loin d'être ravis de la situation et avaient perdu de leur superbe.

Le soir même, alors qu'elle discutait dans la salle commune des Serdaigles, les Jumelles reçurent la lettre de leurs parents. Du moins de leur mère, leur père étant rarement à la maison. Isabel détacha la lettre et commença à la lire à haute voix afin de permettre à Katherine d'écouter.

 _Isa, Kate,_

 _L'heure est grave. Vous ne vous en rendez peut-être pas compte mais nous sommes entrés dans une nouvelle aire. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela va durer, j'ose espérer que tout cela terminera le plus tôt possible. En attendant, ce n'est pas dans les habitudes des MacDougall de rester les bras croisés. Pour cette raison, votre père est déjà parti. Pour cette raison également, je vous demande de faire profil bas, notre famille va sans doute être visé. Ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes mais vous devez le faire. Le risque n'est pas seulement en dehors de Poudlard, les ennemis sont également à l'intérieur._

 _Les Serpentards sont pour la plupart, pour ne pas dire tous, sous la coupelle des mangemorts. Ils peuvent paraitre innocents, mais n'oubliez pas que leurs esprits sont totalement noircis. Faites en très attention. Ce sont tous les mêmes._

 _N'oubliez pas : Restez discrètes._

 _À très vite,_

 _Votre mère._

Le visage de Katherine s'était décomposé. Elle resta immobile un moment sous le regard de sa soeur avant de se lever soudainement, d'attraper la lettre et de traverser la salle pour aller la jeter au feu.

Isabel perdit sa sœur des yeux l'instant d'après. Elle fixa les flammes consumer la lettre de leur mère, perdue à son tour dans ses pensées.

OoOoOoOo

Ce soir là, Lily rassembla ses affaires et quitta la bibliothèque lorsque Mme Pince lui indiqua qu'elle allait fermer. Elle commença donc à traverser les couloirs sombres, tentant de se persuader qu'elle n'avait pas peur. Cependant, lorsqu'elle tomba sur des personnes au détour d'un couloir, elle ne put retenir un sursaut.

\- Dis-donc, on ne savait pas que l'on te faisait un tel effet ! S'exclama une voix qu'elle reconnu comme celle de Black.

Elle sourit en se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait seulement des Maraudeurs. Instantanément, elle se sentit en sécurité. Elle se contenta de répondre en faisant mine d'être exaspérée, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- On te raccompagne, Princesse ? Demanda Potter en apparaissant derrière Black.

\- Je ne sais pas si je choisis bien mes chevaliers servants en acceptant, mais comme vous êtes les seuls dans le coin, je vais devoir me contenter de vous.

Sa réplique amusa beaucoup les Maraudeurs et ils reprirent la route. Black et Potter menaient la marche et Lily restait en arrière, en grande conversation avec Remus et Pettigrow. Si elle connaissait presque par cœur le premier, elle n'avait jamais vraiment parlé au second et se rendit compte que c'était un tord. Leur conversation s'était révélée très sympathique et la route avait passé beaucoup plus rapidement que d'habitude.

\- Au fait Black, je n'ai pas demandé, tu es repris dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor ? S'intéressa soudainement Lily.

Black se retourna avec un rejet de cheveux en arrière avant de répondre

\- Les autres maisons se sont battues pour me recruter mais j'ai été assez loyal pour continuer à amener Gryffondor au sommet.

Potter et Pettigrow eurent une moue dubitative qui fit beaucoup rire les autres.

\- Tu ne demandes pas si James est passé ? Lui demanda Pettigrow avec un clin d'œil.

\- Je le sais déjà, répondit immédiatement Lily.

Potter qui faisait mine de ne pas écouter en continuant de marcher, eut soudainement un grand sourire niais qu'il tenta de cacher lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Sirius l'observait du coin de l'œil.

Ils arrivaient à la salle commune lorsque Remus demanda à Lily ce qu'elle faisait dans les couloirs alors que le couvre-feu n'allait pas tarder.

\- J'étais à la bibliothèque. Et vous ?

En un quart de seconde, en voyant leurs expressions, elle comprit qu'il y avait un coup fourré.

\- Qu'est-ce vous avez fait encore ?

\- Rien enfin ! S'exclama Black une main sur le cœur comme si l'insinuation était grotesque.

\- Cependant, continua Potter en commença à gravir les marches vers son dortoir, si demain, tous les Serpentards qui traitent quelqu'un de sang de Bourbe, ont soudainement une coloration de cheveux rose fushia, tu ne t'étonneras pas.

Lily resta un moment sans bouger avant qu'un grand sourire illumine son visage. Chaque jour elle était insultée sans pouvoir rien faire. Demain, ses bourreaux allaient payer sans aucune violence. Et elle allait adorer voir ça.

\- Vous êtes géniaux, s'exclama-t-elle.

Les Maraudeurs qui ne s'attendaient pas à cette réaction, ne purent s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de fierté.

Ce ne fut que plus tard dans la nuit que Lily comprit le défaut du plan des Maraudeurs :

Demain, les Serpentards n'allaient pas connaître la cause de leur changement de couleur de cheveux. Mais lorsqu'ils allaient comprendre, tous ceux qui faisaient profil bas et n'insultaient pas les né-moldu, comme Bridget ou Severus, allaient être démasqués.

Cette idée la fit frémir.

OoOoOoOoO

\- Donc tu vas faire comment ? Demanda Isabel d'une petite voix à l'adresse de sa sœur.

Elles étaient toutes les deux couchées dans leur lit respectif. Lindsey et son amie avec qui elles partageaient leur dortoir parlaient dans leur coin, ne faisant pas attention à elles.

\- Je vais faire comment pour quoi ? Demanda Katherine, craignant la réponse.

Isabel prit le temps de réfléchir à la manière dont elle devait répondre.

\- Tu sais ce que Maman à dit. Et... enfin pour Wilkes quoi… je ne dis pas que tu l'aimes bien, mais tu ne peux pas nier que tu apprécies lui parler.

Cette question tournait dans la tête de Katherine depuis un moment. Mais elle savait que sa mère avait raison. Même si Tom ne semblait pas avoir le même esprit que son frère, ils avaient reçu la même éducation, leurs idées ne pouvaient donc pas être si différentes que cela. Ça lui avait fait mal de se l'avouer mais Tom allait finir comme les autres, elle ne voyait aucun moyen qui permettrait que son esprit reste clair.

\- Tu as vu ce que Maman dit, ce sont tous les mêmes. Répondit simplement Katherine.

Lentement, elle glissa la main sous son oreiller pour en ressortir la photo de Tom qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à récupérer l'année précédente et la posa dans sa valise.

Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi son ventre était si noué.

* * *

Aloooors ?

Une review et les Maraudeurs vous accompagneront sur votre prochain trajet !XD

Merci pour tout,

A bientôt !


	39. Rose fushia

HELLO !

Merci aux exceptionnelles **Mary Chou, dicaprisun, LilyHufflepuff** et **AdhaChan** pour toujours me laisser une review adorable !

On se retrouve en bas :)

 **Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire et quelques personnages m'appartiennent, le reste est à J-K Rowling

 **Merci à ma bêta : Léa !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 39 : Rose fushia**

Ce matin-là, malgré ses craintes, Lily ne put retenir un sourire en voyant certains Serpentards arriver paniqués, tentant par tous les moyens possibles d'enlever leur nouvelle coloration. La journée venait à peine de démarrer et ils avaient déjà insulté quelqu'un apparemment. Bridget débarqua à son tour dans la Grande Salle. Ces cheveux étaient toujours marrons, mais plus pour longtemps, espérait Lily. Elle avait raconté le plan à Alice qui avait envoyé une lettre à Bridget en se faisant passer pour un membre de sa famille. La lettre était banale mais possédait un message codé. Il suffisait de lire un mot sur 5. Elles avaient décidé de cela avant de partir à Poudlard et Lily se détesta pour ne pas avoir pensé à faire la même chose avec Severus. Mais elle espérait que Bridget lui aurait dit ou fait comprendre d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Lorsqu'elles se retrouvèrent en Soins aux créatures magiques avec les Serpentards un peu plus tard dans la journée, Severus et Bridget arboraient tous les deux une coupe fuchsia. Seuls Wilkes et Pritchard avaient toujours leur couleur naturelle.

\- Surprise, s'exclama Potter en arrivant derrière elle, il semblerait que le très saint Servilus ne le soit pas tant que ça.

Lily serra les dents, ressentant une forte envie de le frapper.

\- Il est au courant c'est tout, _et arrêtez de l'appeler comme ça._

\- Tu lui as dit ? Demanda Pettigrow.

Lily fit signe de la tête que non. Elle s'en fichait de ce qu'ils pouvaient penser. Elle connaissait Severus, et elle lui faisait confiance. Elle savait qu'il avait compris d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il était bien plus intelligent que ces autres idiots. Alors que les Maraudeurs continuaient leur discours, montrant à quel point ils haïssaient Severus, Lily partit rejoindre ses amies, n'ayant aucune envie d'écouter ça. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce que Severus pouvait vivre.

Un peu plus tard, alors qu'elle sortait de son cours de divination, elle fut soudainement tirée par une main qui la força à entrer dans une salle vide. Elle n'eut pas peur cette fois-ci, elle reconnaissait la délicatesse légendaire de son meilleur ami.

\- Comment on fait pour se débarrasser de ça ? Demanda Severus en montrant ses cheveux, indigné.

\- Le rose te va bien pourtant, répondit Lily avec un petit sourire amusé.

Il lui lança un regard assassin

\- Tu es du côté de tes chers petits Maraudeurs, c'est ça ? Parce que c'est eux, je sais que c'est eux qui m'ont fait ça. Alors si tu sais comment s'en débarrasser, dis le moi.

Lily ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était certes les Maraudeurs qui avaient créé le sort mais c'est en disant _Sang de_ Bourbe qu'il se déclenchait. Il se l'est donc auto-infligé d'une certaine manière. Elle se garda de lui faire la remarque, après tout, il devait le savoir.

\- Ça va partir pendant la nuit. Je suis contente que tu ais réussi à être au courant.

\- _Réussi à être au courant ?_ Tes amis Gryffons me détestent, j'ai rien fait du tout moi, ils ont dû me lancer un sort. Je ne vois pas pourquoi certains n'auraient pas les cheveux roses sinon.

Lily ouvrit la bouche et la referma plusieurs fois sans qu'aucun son ne sorte.

\- Les Serpentards ne savent pas ce qui déclenche la coloration ? _Tu_ ne sais pas ce que déclenches la coloration ?

Severus la regarda sans comprendre.

Elle serra les dents et préféra sortir pour ne pas laisser échapper une larme devant lui.

OoOoOoOoO

\- Bridget vient de me faire comprendre que les Serpentards avaient découvert la supercherie. Annonça Alice en les rejoignant autour de leur diner.

Lily jouait avec sa nourriture du bout de sa fourchette, perdue dans ses pensées depuis sa conversation avec son meilleur ami.

\- C'est ma faute. Je pense que Severus à compris.

\- Tu es allée lui parler ? Bridget lui avait dit, non ? Demanda Mary.

Lily secoua la tête en signe de négation, fixant toujours sa nourriture. Il fallut un petit instant aux autres pour comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête de Lily : Severus pas au courant de ce qui créait les cheveux roses, Severus a les cheveux roses, Severus a insulté quelqu'un de _Sang de Bourbe._

\- Je le savais ! s'écria Marlène, je savais qu'il n'était pas digne de confiance ! Il n'arrête pas de traîner avec Mulciber, Avery et toute la clique. Ce n'est plus pour se couvrir à ce niveau-là. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu continues de lui parler.

Lily ne répondit pas et garda les yeux fixés sur son plat. Marlène reçut des regards assassins des deux autres et se sentit mal. Elle parlait souvent sans réfléchir et le regrettait la seconde d'après.

OoOoOoO

\- Pritchard ! Wilkes ! On m'a envoyé vous chercher. Il faut que vous alliez à la salle commune maintenant. Annonça Bridget gravement en entrant dans la bibliothèque.

Mme Pince l'incita à partir à cause du bruit qu'elle venait de faire et les deux autres Serpentards la suivirent.

Ils avancèrent de quelques pas avant que Bridget ne déclare que c'était le mot _Sang de Bourbe_ qui déclenchait la couleur des cheveux.

Un poids tomba dans le ventre de Thomas. Il comprenait. Pourquoi tous les Serpentards avaient les cheveux roses, pourquoi lui non, pourquoi ils étaient convoqués et les problèmes qui allaient lui tomber dessus. Il les remercia intérieurement d'avoir envoyé Bridget. Ils l'avaient sans doute seulement fait parce qu'elle était insignifiante à leurs yeux mais elle venait de les aider. Certes il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose mais il savait ce qui allait arriver.

\- Dis-le, ordonna-t-il à Pritchard.

\- C'est trop tard ! S'exclama Bridget.

\- Pas pour lui. Dis-le, ordonna-t-il à nouveau en se tournant vers Pritchard.

Ce dernier murmura un _Sang de Bourbe_ du bout des lèvres au moment où il arrivait devant la salle commune. Ils entrèrent et se retrouvèrent face à une salle bondée. Tous les Serpentards étaient assis sur les sièges et les attendaient de pieds fermes. Malgré la position délicate dans laquelle il se trouvait, Wilkes ne put retenir un sourire. La vision de cet amas de personne aux cheveux roses avait quelque chose de magnifique.

\- Tu n'avais pas dit qu'il n'avait pas les cheveux roses lui ? Demanda son grand frère à l'un de ses « amis » avec un mouvement de tête dédaigneux envers Pritchard.

\- Je n'en sais rien, je croyais mais ce n'est pas comme-ci j'avais vraiment regardé ce moins que rien.

Tous les regards se tournèrent donc vers Wilkes. Pritchard murmura un merci et courut presque se mettre derrière les autres.

Un septième année se leva et déclara d'une voix forte, comme celle d'un juge

\- Pourrions-nous savoir pourquoi tu n'as pas dit _Sang de Bourbe_ de la journée Thomas ? Peut-être apprécies-tu ces _individus_? Peut-être même es-tu ami avec eux ? Ou trop lâche pour prononcer un fait ? Nous te laissons une chance de t'expliquer, choisis bien tes mots.

Thomas croisa les bras et s'avança d'un pas, le menton haut.

\- Je ne suis tout simplement pas stupide. J'ai compris du début de la journée comment ce sort fonctionnait. Et vous m'excuserez mais le rose ne va pas à mon teint. Je suis déçu, je ne pensais pas avoir à me justifier devant vous. Je ne pensais pas que vous pourriez douter de moi. Par contre, c'est vrai que j'espérais que vous comprendriez ce sort plus vite. J'espère que vous vous rendez compte que vous avez réuni une assemblée seulement pour vous rendre compte que vous auriez pu éviter cette coloration rien qu'en réfléchissant un peu. Sur ce, je vais me coucher, vous pourrez venir vous excuser demain.

Il traversa la salle d'un pas impérieux jusqu'à son dortoir et ne relâcha pas son souffle avant d'avoir fermé tous les rideaux de son baldaquin. Il espérait avoir été convainquant, il était passé une nouvelle fois à deux doigts de la catastrophe.

* * *

Voilà !

Une petite review et vous pourrez transformer les cheveux de la personne de votre choix en rose XD

Merci,

A bientôt !


	40. Bibliothèque

Hey !

Merci à **Clodya** pour suivre mon histoire !

Un énorme merci à **dicaprisun** , **,** **LilyHufflepuff, AdhaChan** pour vos reviews !

Une grande nouvelle dans ce chapitre ;p

On se retrouve en bas :)

 **Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire et quelques personnages m'appartiennent, le reste est à J-K Rowling

 **Merci à ma bêta : Léa !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 40 : Bibliothèque**

Lily se sentait bien. Enfin. Elle avait accepté de revoir son meilleur ami après que celui-ci lui ait envoyé une quarantaine de lettre qui devenait de moins en moins discrètes avec le temps. Cependant, elle lui avait fait promettre de ne pas parler de « sujets qui fâchent ». Ils s'étaient donc retrouvés comme à la vieille époque, et, après qu'un léger malaise soit passé, ils avaient retrouvé leurs vieilles habitudes. Mais il y avait toujours quelque chose, dans l'attitude, les phrases ou même les gestes de l'autre qui les obligeaient à se souvenir que le _bon vieux temps_ était définitivement révolu. Ils allaient devoir s'y faire.

Mais Severus était toujours son meilleur ami et aussi longtemps qu'il resterait lui-même, elle était incapable de ne pas lui parler. Elle avait besoin de lui. Qu'il la réconforte, la rassure, l'encourage, lui parle de nouvelles potions ou lui apprenne de nouvelles anecdotes sur la magie. Ces moments se faisaient plus rares qu'autrefois et Lily en profitait autant qu'elle le pouvait.

Au même moment, dans la bibliothèque, les trois autres Gryffondors avaient entrepris de passer leur dimanche après-midi à faire leurs devoirs. Le temps était catastrophique de toute manière. Le grand froid avait fini par arriver.

Alice passait un peu trop de temps à traîner dans les rayons. Elle finit par rejoindre Mary et Marlène, qui travaillaient sur une petite table, avec un livre qui n'avait aucun rapport avec leur devoir. Elle n'y jeta pas un regard.

\- Tu es allée voir Frank ou tu t'es perdue dans les rayons ? Demanda Mary en continuant d'écrire.

Alice, toujours pensive, se contenta de laisser échapper un « non » du bout des lèvres.

Marlène qui trouvait enfin une raison d'interrompre son devoir se tordit le cou pour tenter d'apercevoir Frank.

\- C'est qui la fille avec lui ? Je n'ai pas l'impression de la connaître.

\- Lorry Hiffs. Habite Kirkwall, Écosse. Cheveux blonds et coupés au carré, yeux marrons, Poufsouffle. Elle a un petit frère qui entre à Poudlard l'année prochaine.

Mary releva soudainement la tête de son livre et fixa Alice.

\- Tu connais son poids aussi ?

\- Pas encore. Mais j'y travaille, répondit-elle en tirant la langue à Mary avant d'ajouter plus sérieusement : je me demande comment elle fait pour être aussi mince…

\- Tu ne sais même pas combien de frère et sœurs j'ai, pourquoi tu la connais aussi bien ? Demanda à son tour Marlène.

\- Tu en as trop et…

Alice ne put se retenir de lancer un regard vers Frank, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Mary qui eut un grand sourire.

Alice soupira. Elle adorait observer les gens et faire ses petites déductions. Elle avait remarqué que depuis que Mary levait un peu la tête de ses devoirs, elle voyait beaucoup de chose mais ne disait jamais rien. Marlène, elle, ne comprenait jamais rien mais disait toujours tout. Elles étaient une paire redoutable quand elles s'y mettaient.

Alice fut sauvée par l'arrivée des Jumelles McDougall qui prirent des chaises avant de s'installer à leurs côtés. Isabel se mit immédiatement au travail et Katherine se contenta de sortir ses affaires. Elle révisait très rarement, mais s'en sortait toujours assez bien. Sa sœur aurait très bien pu faire la même chose mais elle se sentait mal lorsqu'elle ne faisait rien. Ce qui n'était clairement pas un problème pour Katherine. Voyant que les autres travaillaient, elle sortit le brouillon d'un devoir qu'elle devait rendre pour dans deux mois et entreprit de le recopier au propre. Lily les rejoignit à son tour, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Alice lui demanda de lui faire réviser son cours et elle accepta avec plaisir. Elles se mirent donc toutes au travail, dans un calme et un sérieux exemplaire.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Lily avait ensorcelé un livre pour qu'il mette des petits coups à Alice quand elle se trompait, ce qui les faisait beaucoup rire. Marlène et Katherine n'avaient pas tenu plus de deux minutes dans leurs devoirs et avaient repris un de leur jeu préféré : le tournoi de boulettes de papier.

Elles devaient chacune viser un espace entre deux livres, sur deux étagères différentes et opposées. Pour l'instant, aucune des deux n'avaient réussi et leurs boulettes, respectivement le brouillon du devoir, toujours pas recopié pour Katherine, et une vieille évaluation pour Marlène, faisaient des allers-retours à coup d'Accio.

En voyant Wilkes quelques mètres plus loin, Katherine lui envoya la boulette. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte de son geste. C'était une sorte de reflexe.

Il la vit arriver au dernier moment et réussit néanmoins à l'attraper. En voyant l'expéditrice, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle lui rendit.

Il y eut un moment, un peu hors du temps où ils se regardèrent ainsi. La réalité les rattrapa très vite et leurs sourires disparurent alors que les paroles de leurs familles respectives leur tournaient dans la tête. Wilkes tourna les talons, gardant la boulette enfermée dans son poing serré et retourna dans la salle des Serpentards.

Katherine ferma les yeux en pinçant les lèvres pendant un long moment.

\- GOAAAAAL ! s'exclama Marlène en se retournant vers elle, les bras en l'air tout sourire.

Katherine acquiesça simplement avec un sourire crispé et récupéra ses affaires. Elle ne se sentait pas très bien à présent et voulait juste trouver un peu d'air. Les filles la regardèrent sortir, étonnées. Un instant plus tard, Marlène était obligée de la suivre, Mme Pince n'ayant que moyennement apprécié son cri de victoire. Isabel la suivit.

La bibliothèque se remplit ensuite. La plupart des gens venaient à cette heure-là et Mary se félicita d'être arrivée plus tôt.

\- Je peux prendre la chaise ? Demanda timidement un première année en désignant la chaise vide d'Isabel.

Elles acquiescèrent en relevant à peine la tête. La chaise de Marlène fut emmenée à son tour quelques minutes plus tard.

Plus tard, Liam arriva et salua les filles avant de se placer debout derrière Mary, regardant ce qu'elle faisait. Lily s'étonna du manque de réaction de cette dernière. D'habitude, elle détestait qu'on la regarde travailler.

Une nouvelle fois, quelqu'un demanda à prendre la dernière chaise et elles acceptèrent sans faire attention. Cependant cette fois ci, elles ne virent pas la chaise s'éloigner mais se rapprocher alors que Lindsey se joignait à elles, un sourire aux lèvres.

Elles la dévisagèrent un instant, doutant du réel de la scène.

\- J'ai de grandes nouvelles ! Tu devrais t'asseoir d'ailleurs mon petit. Annonça t-elle à Liam qui la regarda, déconcerté.

Elle se retourna et appela un Poufsouffle de dernière année qui se trouvait plus loin

\- Dylan ! Tu peux me donner la chaise à côté de toi, s'il te plait ?

Il le fit sans protester, l'air étonné, et elle le remercia d'un sourire. Alice se demanda si elle lui avait déjà parlé. Elle avait cette manie d'appeler tout le monde par son prénom, et de leur parler comme s'ils avaient gardé les Boursoufs ensemble. Personne ne semblait capable de dire du mal de Lindsey. Parce qu'en y réfléchissant, on ne pouvait rien lui reprocher. Elle était toujours gentille et souriante. Mais ça paraissait tellement faux. Tout le monde tentait d'être son ami proche, de l'égaler, mais personne n'avait l'impression de l'atteindre, elle semblait inaccessible, au-dessus de tout le monde.

Elle prit la chaise et l'installa entre Mary et elle, tapant deux fois sur l'assise pour inviter Liam à s'asseoir. Il lui glissa un « à quoi tu joues ? » en s'exécutant, auquel elle ne répondit pas.

\- Bon ! J'ai une énorme nouvelle ! Vous êtes prêts ? Quoi que non, vous ne pouvez pas être prêts.

Elle se positionna de côté sur sa chaise, de manière à faire face à Liam et Mary, rejeta ses longs cheveux en arrière et prit une grande inspiration avant de lancer :

\- Vous êtes frères et sœurs ! Absolument génial non ?

* * *

Alors ce chapitre ? Cette révélation ? Les retrouvailles Severus/Lily ? La bataille acharnée de boulettes de papier ?

Une review et vous pourrez les rejoindre dans la bibliothèque !XD

Le prochain chapitre sera la suite directe de celui-ci !

Merci,

A bientôôôôt !


	41. Changements

HOLA !

Nouveau chapitre qui commence directement après la fin du précédent !

Les reviews de cette semaine ont été incroyables, mille merci à **Mary Chou** , **dicaprisun** , **LilyHufflepuff** et **AdhaChan** , je vous aime !;p

On se retrouve en bas :)

 **Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire et quelques personnages m'appartiennent, le reste est à J-K Rowling

 **Merci à ma bêta : Léa !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 41 : Changements**

\- Vous êtes frères et sœur ! Génial, non ?

Mary tourna la tête vers Liam, bouche bée, et se décala inconsciemment comme-ci elle espérait combler leur soudaine proximité familiale par leur distance physique. Liam ne bougea pas d'un pouce et Lily se demanda s'il avait entendu. Alice se retourna vers Lindsey, qui continuait de les fixer en souriant, et lui demanda :

\- Tu es sûre de toi au moins ?

La remarque fit disparaître le sourire de Lindsey en un quart de seconde et elle lança un regard noir à Alice en répondant :

\- Je sais que vous pensez que je suis totalement stupide, mais aussi surprenant que celui puisse être, je ne suis pas assez bête pour sortir une telle bombe sans être sûre de moi.

Lily hocha silencieusement la tête, ne sachant pas quoi ajouter.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, déclara Liam qui réagissait enfin, ma mère et ma sœur sont mortes dans un accident de voiture.

\- Ta mère était moldue donc ? Demanda Mary d'une petite voix.

\- Oui. Mais elle est morte.

Lindsey qui se délectait de la scène se frappa le front théâtralement pour montrer qu'elle oubliait quelque chose et sortit une copie de leurs actes de naissance. Elle les posa devant eux. Les noms des parents étaient les mêmes.

\- Où as-tu eu ça ? Demanda Lily en haussant les sourcils, commençant à trouver Lindsey effrayante.

Pendant ce temps, Liam fixait le papier et Mary le retournait dans tous les sens.

Lindsey haussa les épaules avant de répondre.

\- Il y a des copies des actes de naissance de tout le monde au Ministère. Ils sont juste gardés par un sort qui se brise avec un mot de passe. C'était facile, mon père y travaille. Il suffit de passer un peu de temps là-bas avec les gentilles secrétaires, se fondre dans le décor, finir par avoir le mot de passe et hop !

Elle avait accentué son hop en claquant des doigts.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda simplement Alice

Lindsey fut à court de mot pour la première fois. Son sourire se figea et ses yeux se perdirent dans le vide. Son masque sembla se craqueler pendant quelque instants, montrant ce qu'il semblait être la vraie Lindsey.

\- Je vous laisse, j'ai d'autres scandales à résoudre.

Elle les laissa sur un dernier lancé de cheveux en arrière, et disparut derrière les étagères.

Un silence s'ensuivit. Alice, qui avait remarqué la « complicité » entre Liam et Lindsey, demanda à celui-ci s'il la connaissait bien.

\- Elle n'est pas comme ça normalement. Je veux dire, il nous arrive de parler pendant des heures dans la salle commune et elle n'est pas aussi… je ne sais même pas comment la décrire… elle est juste beaucoup plus _humaine_.

Lily hocha la tête.

\- Sinon je suis la seule que ça choque ? S'exclama Mary, je viens de retrouver mon frère !

Liam posa sa main sur la sienne et elle ne bougea pas.

\- Moi aussi ça me perturbe. J'avais une sœur et depuis que je suis tout petit mon père me rabâche qu'elle est morte. Je suppose que penser à vous le faisait trop souffrir. J'ai grandi en pensant ne plus jamais la revoir. Alors tu as certes un frère qui réapparaît mais moi j'ai une sœur qui ressuscite. C'est un bon combo non ? Et ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne changera rien, je te considère comme ma sœur depuis bien plus longtemps que la déclaration de Lindsey.

Mary sourit légèrement sans rien ajouter. Peut être que tout était dit. Liam la prit dans ses bras tandis qu'Alice et Lily en profitait pour s'éclipser. Elles retrouvèrent les autres et en profitèrent pour tout leur expliquer.

\- Quoi ? J'ai manqué ça ? S'exclama Marlène. Je savais que cette vieille chouette n'aurait pas dû me mettre dehors !

Elles en parlèrent un moment, de ça et des conséquences que cela allait avoir. Alice fut surprise de voir que personne n'était spécialement étonné. Après tout, peut-être que c'était dans l'ordre des choses. Leur relation était fraternelle depuis déjà longtemps. Les Jumelles ne tardèrent pas à les quitter pour aller finirent leurs devoirs dans la salle commune des Serdaigles.

Du moins ce fut ce qu'Isabel fit. Katherine, assise de travers sur son fauteuil, observait la salle distraitement. Agacée, sa sœur finit par lui dire sèchement

\- Tu n'as pas de travail à faire toi ? Je croyais que tu devais recopier ton devoir de Défense contre les forces du mal ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais se résigna tout de même à l'écouter. Elle prit son sac et commença à fouiller avant de se stopper, les yeux grands ouverts.

\- On a un problème. Déclara-t-elle.

\- Quoi ? S'inquiéta immédiatement sa sœur.

Katherine se redressa avant d'expliquer

\- Ma boulette, c'était mon brouillon à la bibliothèque et… je l'ai lancé sur Tom. Il l'a réceptionné mais il est parti avec.

\- Tu l'as lancé sur Wilkes ? S'exclama Isabel, un peu trop fort.

Plusieurs personnes se retournèrent vers elle et elle devint cramoisie, détestant être le centre de l'attention.

\- Ce n'est pas exactement le problème là, Isa, répondit Katherine alors que ses joues avaient aussi rougi.

\- Je suppose que tu vas devoir le recommencer. Une bonne raison de te mettre au boulot.

\- Tu rigoles ? Non non non, il faut que je trouve un moyen de le récupérer c'est tout. Je m'en occupe demain.

Isabel leva les yeux au ciel, amusée.

Mais Katherine n'eut pas besoin de faire quoi que ce soit puisque le lendemain, devant l'un des cours qu'elle partageait avec les Serpentards, elle entendit distinctement Tom dire :

\- Ce soir, vers 18h, il faut absolument que j'aille à la volière envoyer une lettre à mes parents sur la possible présence d'épouvantards dans nos foyers.

Sa tirade étonna les Serpentards autour de lui mais Katherine comprit immédiatement la référence : il s'agissait du titre de son devoir. Elle eut un petit sourire, il fallait qu'elle trouve une bonne raison de se rendre à la volière ce soir, à 18 heures.

Leur professeur de sortilège tardait d'ailleurs à arriver, ce qui était inhabituel. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin, il semblait paniqué et les Serpentards se crispèrent tout d'un coup.

\- Retournez dans vos salles communes respectives immédiatement. Tous. Vite.

Les Jumelles MacDougall acquiescèrent après s'être jeté un regard tendu.

Un peu plus loin, les Gryffondors devaient également rejoindre leur salle commune. Ils attendirent une dizaine de minutes. Tout le monde s'agitait cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Sauf Marlène, Mary, Alice et Lily qui attendaient en silence, perdues dans leurs pensées.

MacGonagall finit par arriver et annonça d'une voix grave :

\- Antonin Marsten, a été retrouvé dans le coma dans le couloir du 5ème étage. Nous craignions une agression, et cette hypothèse a été confirmée par l'infirmière. Il a été réveillé mais ne peut se souvenir de rien. Il a peut-être subi un oubliette de ses agresseurs. Nous ne pouvons pas tolérer ça. Donc si vous avez des informations _concrètes…_.

\- S'il vous plait, Marsten est né-moldu, on sait tous très bien que ce sont ces foutus serpents qui l'ont attaqué ! L'interrompit Potter.

Tout le monde acquiesça, sauf Black qui serra les dents, le regard triste.

\- Et vous avez des preuves de cela Potter ? On ne peut pas punir n'importe qui sans rien, répondit MacGonagall, la mâchoire contractée et les sourcils froncés, montrant très bien qu'elle détestait l'impuissance à laquelle ils étaient confrontés.

* * *

Voilà ! Alors ce chapitre ?

Une review et vous pourrez découvrir tous les scandales de Poudlard avec Lindsey !

Merci pour touuut

A bientôt !


	42. Journée différente

Bonjour !

Merci à **Christelle Jacques** pour suivre mon histoire !

Et bien sûr, un immense merci aux supers revieweuses : **dicaprisun** , **LilyHufflepuff** et **Mary Chou** et **AdhaChan** !

Une nouvelle fois, ce chapitre est la suite directe du précédent.

 **Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire et quelques personnages m'appartiennent, le reste est à J-K Rowling

 **Merci à ma bêta : Léa (la best) !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 42 : Journée différente**

Après un interrogatoire complet, toutes les maisons furent autorisées à reprendre leurs activités peu avant midi. Cependant la tension était encore très présente et les Serpentards ne pouvaient pas faire un pas sans être mal regardé. Les cours de l'après-midi avaient été supprimés et les Serpentards en avaient profité pour aller se réfugier dans leur salle commune.

Lily se sentait mal aussi. Certes les insultes et les intimidations étaient déjà très présentes mais c'était différent. Elle se sentait réellement en danger et détestait ça. Surtout dans l'enceinte même de Poudlard. Voulant fuir l'agitation et l'ambiance noire qui régnait au château, Lily se décida à aller rendre visite à Hagrid. Elle n'y était pas allée depuis longtemps et craignait un peu qu'il lui reproche. Il ne le fit pas. Il se contenta de lui ouvrir grand la porte, un immense sourire aux lèvres et Lily se sentit déjà un peu mieux.

Katherine ne savait pas pourquoi, mais en se rendant à la volière, elle stressait. Sans doute avait-elle peur qu'elle se soit trompée et que Tom souhaitait réellement envoyer une lettre à ses parents _sur la possible présence d'épouvantard dans nos foyers_.

Elle arriva donc dans la volière, sourit en voyant que Tom s'y trouvait avec Pritchard. Il ne lui lança pas un regard. Pritchard finit par s'en aller, les laissant seuls. Aucun des deux ne parla pendant un instant.

\- Hey Tom, commença Katherine.

Après tout, si elle voulait récupérer son brouillon, autant faire le premier pas.

\- Salut mon chou.

Une douce chaleur se propagea dans son estomac. Le surnom lui avait manqué. A peine avait-elle eut cette pensée qu'elle se gifla mentalement, elle détestait être appelée ainsi. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle s'en souvienne.

Il y eut un autre silence avant que Tom ne reprenne :

\- Intéressant ton devoir. Oui je l'ai lu, pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, déclara t'il tout sourire alors que Katherine le regardait, les yeux ronds.

Celle-ci ouvrit la bouche sans trouver quoi que ce soit à dire.

\- J'ai particulièrement aimé le passage où tu dis que ce sont, je cite, _les pires êtres de tout l'univers qui mériteraient d'être exterminés jusqu'au dernier._

Elle se racla la gorge avant de tenter d'éviter le sujet :

\- Cette partie était barrée.

\- J'ai bien vu. Je suppose que ta sœur t'a dit que ce n'était pas très approprié ?

Katherine ne put retenir une grimace en se souvenant que c'était _très exactement_ ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle ne releva pas le fait qu'il ait appelé sa sœur par son prénom, à vrai dire, elle l'avait à peine remarqué.

\- Je déteste le fait qu'ils puissent rentrer dans ma tête et voir ce que je redoute le plus quand même moi je l'ignore.

Wilkes eut un petit rire. C'était Katherine tout craché.

\- Je sais ce qu'est ma plus grande peur, moi.

Katherine se tourna vers lui, intéressée. Il lui offrit un sourire joueur.

\- Toi. Tu hantes tous mes cauchemars et je pense qu'avec ce que tu as écris, tu hantes aussi ceux des épouvantards.

Katherine lui tira puérilement la langue ce qui eut pour seul effet de le faire sourire encore plus. Ils restèrent un moment en silence à contempler l'horizon qui s'étalait devant eux. Du haut de la tour, on voyait une partie du lac, et les montagnes au loin. Le silence qui régnait n'était pas pesant, ils étaient bien tous les deux, ne réfléchissaient pas à tous leurs problèmes quotidiens.

\- Le couvre feu va bientôt commencer, et je pense qu'ils seront très strictes suite aux événements du jour. On ferait mieux d'y aller, déclara Katherine à contrecœur.

Cependant, le Serpentard ne bougea pas avant qu'elle n'ait atteint la porte.

\- N'oublie pas ce pourquoi tu es venu, lui rappela-t'il en lui tendant son brouillon de devoir.

Elle revint sur ses pas et l'attrapa en souriant malicieusement.

\- Qui sait pourquoi je suis venue ?

Et c'était vrai. Elle-même n'en avait aucune idée. Avait-elle vraiment besoin de récupérer ce brouillon ? Elle ne savait pas. N'aurait-elle pas pu en réécrire un, ce qui lui aurait pris moins de temps ? Elle ne savait pas. Aurait-elle autant insisté pour le récupérer si ce n'avait pas été Tom le possesseur ? Elle ne savait pas. En fait si, elle savait très bien. Cependant, elle n'était pas prête à l'accepter. Pas maintenant. Pas dans ces conditions.

OoOoOoO

Lily s'était rendue à la bibliothèque après sa visite chez Hagrid. Comme d'habitude, le temps avait filé et le couvre feu était arrivé beaucoup trop vite. En silence, elle avait rassemblé ses affaires et était sortie dans les couloirs déjà sombres. Elle commença à marcher. Les bruits de ses pas résonnaient contre le carrelage, elle avait les mains prises et ne distinguait pas la fin du couloir. Elle n'avait pas peur. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit une ombre se dessiner juste devant elle et qu'elle sursaute violemment.

\- Hey, je te fais toujours autant d'effet à ce que je vois.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de le regarder pour connaître l'identité de l'individu. Potter.

\- Oulà, un Maraudeur qui se promène seul dans un couloir à une heure tardive, ce n'est jamais bon signe. Alors c'est quoi cette fois ? Un faux mur qui oblige les élèves à faire un détour ? Un sol patinoire ? Un pot de peinture qui se déverse sur la tête des gens ? le taquina Lily.

Elle avait continué d'avancer et il s'était joint à elle.

\- Merci pour toutes ses idées, Lily-Jolie mais non ce n'est pas ça. Il n'y a pas d'anguille sous roche aujourd'hui.

Lily fronça les sourcils, sceptique. Ils étaient les Maraudeurs, il y avait toujours anguille sous roche.

\- Où sont tes amis alors ?

\- Dans la salle commune. Répondit Potter un peu trop précipitamment pour que ce soit vrai.

Face au regard qu'elle lui lança, qui signifiait clairement que s'il continuait à lui mentir, ses cours de Défense contre les forces du mal allaient lui servir, il reprit :

\- Ils sont allés voler de nuit. Sirius en avait très envie.

Lily soupira. Une image du Remus tout gentil et innocent de première année s'imposa à elle et elle sourit en se demandant ce qu'il avait pu subir avec les Maraudeurs. La seule chose dont elle était sûre était qu'il semblait beaucoup plus heureux à présent. Et en toute honnêteté, ça lui suffisait.

\- Ils ont eu toute l'après-midi pour voler et ils y vont après le couvre feu. C'est fou, ils ne savent pas ce qu'il peut leur arriver !

\- Je pense que Sirius avait très envie de rencontrer quelques Serpentards mal avisés au détour d'un couloir.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu'un détail la frappa. Pouvoir voler, en pleine nuit alors que c'est formellement interdit et très dangereux ? C'est le genre d'occasion que Potter saisirait normalement.

\- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec eux ?

Il haussa les épaules et répondit d'un ton peu convaincant.

\- Pas envie.

Elle s'arrêta net et plaça ses mains sur ses hanches en fixant Potter.

\- Tu me prends pour qui ? Je sais très bien que tu mens. Alors quoi ? Tu voulais aller voir les Serpentards tout seul, leur faire une mauvaise farce ou pire …

\- Je suis venu là pour toi, la coupa t'il.

Elle resta plantée sur place dans la même position, la bouche ouverte pendant un moment.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

Potter soupira avant de continuer à marcher.

\- C'est juste qu'avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment…

\- Je peux me défendre toute seule !, s'exclama-t-elle, comprenant où il voulait en venir.

\- Oui, et bien peut-être que moi, s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, je ne pourrais pas me pardonner de n'avoir rien fait.

* * *

Voilà, alors ce chapitre ?

Une review et vous pourrez avoir James en garde du corps !

A bientôt !


	43. Cours de Botanique

Hey !

Désolée de ne pas avoir posté la semaine dernière, j'ai oublié, j'avais beaucoup de travail... Désoléeeeeee !

Merci beaucoup à **dicaprisun** , **AdhaChan** et **Mary Chou** pour leurs reviews géniales !

 **Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire et quelques personnages m'appartiennent, le reste est à J-K Rowling

 **Merci à ma bêta : Léa (bestouille) !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 43 : Cours de Botanique**

La veille de leur départ en vacances de Noël, Mme Chourave avait réussi à faire atteindre la maturité à une plante très rare, pour la première fois. Décrétant qu'il s'agissait d'une chance extrême pour tous ses élèves, elle convoqua tous les 4ème années en même temps dans la plus grande serre.

Lily était loin d'être ravie, à cette époque de l'année, les serres étaient invivables, il y faisait beaucoup trop froid. Tout le monde était venu avec une montagne d'habits et espérait ainsi survivre aux deux heures de cours.

La professeure était surexcitée. Elle n'arrêtait pas de couver la plante du regard et en parlait avec un amour fou.

\- Ces plantes poussent généralement dans les régions froides de Russie, c'est pour cela qu'elle a dû attendre l'hiver pour atteindre sa maturité. Comme vous pouvez le voir, elle créé des petites boules blanches, qui comporte un liquide très rare, très demandé par les fabricants de potions.

\- Petite ? Glissa Katherine à sa sœur en voyant la taille des boules qui étaient entassées dans un tonneau.

La professeure l'aperçut et la reprit immédiatement

\- Mesdemoiselles McDougall, vous feriez mieux d'écouter si vous ne voulez pas blesser cette plante. Séparez-vous s'il vous plait.

Katherine soupira mais finit par prendre ses affaires et rejoindre Lily, de l'autre côté de la salle.

\- Bien, continua leur professeur, aujourd'hui, par groupe de trois, vous allez prendre une boule, puis faire toutes les mesures nécessaires, les répertorier en les numérotant puis vous irez les déposer dans le tonneau correspondant à leur poids. Les années supérieures prendront la suite.

Elle donna encore un nombre incalculable de conseils pour ne pas abimer la plante et finit par les autoriser à commencer leur travail. Katherine se retrouva avec Lily et Alice tandis que le second trio était formé de Marlène, Mary et Isabel. Les Maraudeurs commencèrent le cours en suppliant la professeure pour pouvoir faire un groupe de 4. Elle termina par accepter après qu'ils l'aient supplié de toutes les manières possibles.

Tout le monde se mit ensuite au travail. Katherine attrapa une boule blanche alors qu'une grimace dégoutée traversait son visage. Apparemment, la boule était beaucoup plus visqueuse que ce qu'elle paraissait.

\- Vous remercierez Lorry Hiffs de 5ème année pour s'être portée volontaire pour les extraire, s'amusa la professeure devant l'expression de la Serdaigle.

\- Tiens, s'exclama Mary qui faisait la queue pour prendre sa boule, ce n'est pas ta super amie Alice ?

Alice se souvint de l'épisode de la bibliothèque, quand Frank et _Lorry_ étaient ensemble et qu'elle les avait _observés très discrètement._ Mary l'avait vu, c'est de ce moment là qu'elle faisait référence.

Lily, étonnée, se retourna vers son amie. Alice aimait tout le monde normalement. Cependant, son amie plissa du nez sous le regard amusé de Mary et Marlène. Elle attrapa une boule et retourna à sa place, suivit de près par Lily que l'histoire intriguait fortement.

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas ?

Alice haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas, il y a un truc qui ne passe pas entre nous. Je ne lui ai jamais parlé mais elle a une façon d'être et de se tenir que je n'aime pas. Je suis sûre qu'elle a une mauvaise influence sur les gens qu'elle côtoie. En tout cas, elle n'a pas intérêt à faire du mal à Frank.

Après cette dernière remarque, Lily comprit que Lorry était la fille qu'elle voyait souvent traîner avec Frank.

Elle se tourna vers Alice, la bouche grande ouverte.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'aimes pas seulement parce qu'elle est proche de Frank !

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! S'exclama Alice. Et elle n'est _pas_ proche de Frank.

Lily ne put réprimer un rire :

\- Mon Dieu, tu ne l'aimes vraiment pas juste parce qu'elle est proche de Frank.

Alice ne tenta même pas de riposter et se contenta de lui faire la tête. Pendant au moins deux bonnes secondes. Un record.

\- Sinon ça avance avec ton petit _Potty ?_ Demanda-t-elle.

Lily comprit immédiatement qu'Alice voulait simplement l'embêter avec un sujet qui lui déplaisait.

Elle haussa les épaules. Depuis quelques jours, il attendait tous les soirs qu'elle sorte de bibliothèque pour la raccompagner. Il y avait quelque chose, dans l'attitude, la manière d'être de Potter que Lily n'arrivait pas à supporter. Un petit air supérieur, deux ou trois répliques qui laissaient transparaître à quel point il se sentait au dessus des autres et déjà Lily détestait ça. Et pourtant, bien qu'elle ressentait une certaine honte à se l'avouer, elle aurait un petit manque le jour où ces moments disparaîtront. C'était leur petit moment à eux deux. Elle se lâchait avec lui, à cette heure-là, elle était trop fatiguée. Et puis elle ne l _'aimait pas_ vraiment après tout, alors même s'il avait une mauvaise opinion d'elle, elle s'en fichait. Ces derniers jours, il lui demandait souvent de sortir avec lui, mais le ton était le plus souvent plaisantin et Lily ne s'en formalisait pas vraiment.

\- Il m'a redemandé de sortir avec lui au fait !

\- 13ème fois cette semaine ! Il bat tous les records ! S'exclama Alice en riant.

Elle reprit son sérieux, ce qui inquiéta Lily et Katherine, avant de continuer :

\- Ne rigole pas Lily, mais je pense qu'il tient vraiment à toi. Tu devrais lui laisser une chance.

Elle termina sa phrase en posant lourdement une boule sur la balance. Lily se contenta de rire, et devant cette réaction, Katherine s'exclama :

\- Enfin Lily, c'est James Potter ! Si j'étais à ta place, ça ferait un moment que je sortirais avec.

Elle venait tout juste de terminer sa phrase lorsqu'une balance s'écrasa au sol juste derrière elle, dans un fracas assourdissant. Étonnée, elle se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec Tom qui la fixait, les mains écartées, la balance écrasée aux pieds et la bouche entrouverte. Il poussa un soupir bref, qui signifiait quelque chose comme _jenecroispascequejentends._ Et partit après avoir récupéré sa balance à l'aide d'un Reparo.

Katherine ouvrit la bouche et la referma successivement, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle se sentait si mal. Ni pourquoi elle avait envie de rattraper Tom pour tout lui expliquer. Elle ne le fit pas. Et se sentit encore plus mal. Le silence qui avait suivi fut brisé par Lily qui demanda timidement :

\- Je suis la seule qui suit étonnée de ce qu'il vient d'arriver ?

\- Étonnée de quoi ? Il est maladroit c'est tout, répondit sèchement Katherine.

Alice ne peut s'empêcher de se taper le front avec la main. Comme si la suite d'événements qui venait d'avoir lieu pouvait ne pas être reliés. Décidément, entre James et Lily, Wilkes et Katherine et Frank et elle-même, ils n'étaient pas sortis d'affaire. Comment ça Frank et elle ? Non non non, elle ne devait pas penser à des choses comme ça. Frank était son ami. C'est tout. _Cependant, la Hiffs n'avait pas intérêt à s'approcher de lui._

Le lendemain, le Poudlard Express traçait sa voie sur le sol enneigé. Lily se sentait comme à son habitude, heureuse à l'idée de revoir sa famille. Mais elle avait ce sentiment. Ce foutu sentiment qui lui donnait l'impression que lorsqu'elle reprendrait le Poudlard Express, elle ne se sentirait plus aussi bien.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre !

Alors ?

Une review et vous pourrez faire le cours de Botanique avec eux ! (à vous les boules visqueuses) XD

A bientôt !


	44. Mauvaises nouvelles

Bonzour !

Merci beaucoup à **damL48** pour suivre mon histoire et l'avoir mise en favoris !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour **LilyHufflepuff** , **AdhaChan** , **dicaprisun** et **Mary Chou** pour leurs reviews adorables

On se retrouve en bas :)

 **Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire et quelques personnages m'appartiennent, le reste est à J-K Rowling

 **Merci à ma bêta : Léa !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 44 : Mauvaises nouvelles**

Lily sauta littéralement dans les bras de ses parents, puis dans ceux de sa grande sœur à la gare. Ensemble, ils sortirent de la gare. Ensemble, ils rentrèrent chez eux. Ensemble, ils passèrent une super soirée.

Lily s'intéressa à sa sœur, lui demanda des centaines de détails sur sa vie. Leur relation s'était stabilisée mais elle ne s'envoyait pas de hiboux pour autant. Le système perturbait sans doute trop Pétunia.

Bizarrement, Lily se sentit mal en écoutant sa sœur parler. Elle ne le disait pas, mais on pouvait deviner au travers de ses mots qu'elle n'était pas bien là où elle était. Pas intégrée, pas à sa place, pas intéressée par ce qu'elle faisait. Elle allait en cours parce qu'elle devait aller en cours. Elle travaillait parce qu'elle devait travailler. Elle lisait des livres parce qu'elle devait le faire. En bref, elle ne faisait rien qui lui plaisait vraiment. C'était donc ça la vie que Lily aurait dû avoir ? Si elle n'avait pas été une sorcière, ce même destin l'aurait attendu. Elle n'aurait pas rencontré toutes les incroyables personnes qu'elle a rencontrées. Et surtout, même si parfois ce n'était pas facile, elle était toujours heureuse de se lever, d'aller découvrir un peu plus le monde des sorciers. Travailler était dur, mais les sujets l'intéressaient. Et le château, immense et magnifique, était assez chaleureux pour qu'elle s'y sente comme à la maison. En bref, elle se sentait toujours à sa place.

Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi chanceuse. Et aussi mal pour sa sœur. Elle aurait tout fait pour être plus souvent avec elle.

Le lendemain, dans la soirée, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Lily ouvrit, souriante, et tomba sur 5 filles habillées en robes de soirée et maquillées. Elles la regardèrent de haut en bas sans rien dire. Pétunia arriva derrière Lily et la décala pour passer.

\- Tu sors ? Demanda Lily

\- Oui mais ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est qu'une seule soirée, la rassura Pétunia en mettant une main sur l'épaule de Lily.

Les autres filles la regardèrent bizarrement et elle retira immédiatement sa main, avant de les suivre dehors. Elle rentra tard ce soir là. Ou plutôt, tôt le lendemain.

Quelques jours plus tard, leurs parents avaient décidé de s'offrir une journée en amoureux et les deux sœurs devaient rester ensemble, ce qui les réjouissait toutes les deux. Cependant, vers une heure de l'après-midi, la sonnette retentit de nouveau. Le même groupe de fille déclara à Pétunia que c'était une « journée shopping ». Elle tenta de décliner mais les autres ripostèrent :

\- Tu ne vas pas nous dire que tu veux _vraiment_ rester toutes les vacances à la maison avec ta _petite sœur ?_

Pétunia finit par se laisser convaincre et les suivit dehors. Lily resta donc seule un moment, avant que cela ne soit trop pesant. Elle sortit de chez elle. La neige avait pris possession du paysage. Instinctivement, elle retourna au parc qu'elle avait l'habitude de fréquenter avec sa sœur. Elle s'assit sur une balançoire, après avoir enlevé le surplus de neige, et se laissa bercer par son mouvement. L'air froid lui fouettait le visage mais elle n'en tenait pas compte. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps était passé lorsque la silhouette de Severus apparut à l'entrée du parc. Il s'assit sur la balançoire voisine sans un mot. Lily se sentit déjà mieux. Il était là, pour elle. Réconfort muet. Réconfort chaleureux au milieu de toute cette neige. Réconfort dont Lily avait grandement besoin.

Les absences de Pétunia à la maison se firent de plus en plus courantes. Elle semblait changer. Plus les jours passaient, plus elle méprisait sa sœur. Le sujet de Poudlard vint à table à quelques jours de la rentrée et Pétunia vit rouge devant l'air impressionné de ses parents. Lorsque Pétunia partit de la maison à nouveau ce soir-là, Lily tenta de l'accompagner pour retrouver un peu de leur complicité. Elle refusa sèchement :

\- Si tu es si jalouse de mes amies, tu aurais dû être normale. Ne me suis pas, je ne veux pas que mes amies sache que ma sœur est _une sorcière._

Les mots blessèrent Lily. Instantanément, elle se retrouva projetée des années en arrière, lorsque que la Lily de 11 ans tentait désespérément de mériter un peu d'amour que pourrait lui donner sa sœur.

Pétunia ne se rendit compte de l'horreur de ses mots que plus tard dans la soirée, alors qu'elle était rentrée chez elle. Elle tenta d'aller voir Lily pour s'excuser. Mais ça aurait été admettre à elle-même que ce n'était pas Lily le monstre dans l'histoire et qu'une fois de plus, elle avait tout foutu en l'air. C'était trop dur pour elle. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, la sensation coutumière d'être l'erreur de sa famille lui revenant.

Lily prit le Poudlard Express sans que les choses ne se soient arrangées entre elles.

Elle mit un certain temps à retrouver ses amies, déjà installées dans un compartiment. Une fois que la joie des retrouvailles se fut dissoute, Lily remarqua que ses amies semblaient plus préoccupées que d'habitude.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda t-elle d'une petite voix, craignant la réponse.

Ses amies se regardèrent, ne sachant pas exactement quoi dire. Alice parla en premier :

\- Rien de bien réjouissant. Les Mangemorts continuent à prendre de l'ampleur, les meurtres sont de plus en plus fréquents. On ne sait plus vraiment à qui faire confiance… Il semblerait qu'ils agissent au nom de leur _chef_ , un Lord Voldemort.

\- Ne prononce pas son nom, ça me dégoute. Murmura Mary du bout des lèvres.

Alice ne fit pas attention à son intervention et reprit :

\- Il est le commanditaire de tous ses meurtres. Et crois moi, il a fait du bon boulot pendant ces vacances.

Personne n'eut la force de relever l'horreur de sa dernière phrase.

\- Un membre de notre famille est mort. Rajouta Katherine alors qu'Isabel baissait le regard, Ça va, on ne le connaissait pas très bien, mais il est Sang Pur depuis des générations. Tout ça pour dire que personne n'est à l'abri. Tout le monde est terrifié.

Lily serra les dents. Le bonheur de l'aller lui semblait bien loin maintenant. Le sujet bifurqua sur Mary, qui n'avait toujours rien dit à sa mère à propos de Liam. Elle attendait le _bon moment._ De plus, son frère voulait apprendre la situation à son père en face à face. Pour résumé, Mary avait encore dû subir deux semaines avec sa mère et sa confiance en elle-même était de nouveau au plus bas.

Encore des mauvaises nouvelles. La tension dans le compartiment était si mauvaise que Lily ne put s'empêcher de s'en échapper. Après avoir donné une excuse bidon à ses amies, elle traversa tout le train dans l'espoir de trouver un coin isolé. Elle s'assit, la tête dans les mains. Elle ne pleurait pas. Il lui semblait qu'elle n'en avait même pas réellement envie. Elle ne savait pas de quoi elle avait envie d'ailleurs. Prendre un retourneur de temps pour retrouver son âme d'enfant lui semblait une bonne idée.

C'était juste trop.

\- Lily ? demanda une voix derrière elle

La colère monta en elle en un instant, elle avait besoin d'être seule, alors si quelqu'un, Potter de plus, venait la voir …

\- Ça ne va pas ? C'est Servilus ?

A l'entente de l'insulte envers son meilleur ami, la colère la submergea et elle se leva d'un bond :

\- Ecoute moi bien, la seule chose qui t'a toujours intéressée c'est toi-même et tu t'en sors très bien comme ça ! Alors s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît arrête de te mêler de ce qui ne te concerne pas du tout, en particulier ce qui me concerne !

Sur ces mots, elle s'en alla, sans attendre sa réaction.

Elle s'en voulut quelques mètres plus loin, elle ne pensait même pas ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle se sentait mal, et avait juste voulu que quelqu'un se sente aussi mal qu'elle.

Et c'était tombé sur Potter.

* * *

Voilààà !

Une petite review et euh... je ne sais pas il n'y a rien eu de joyeux dans ce chapitre... On va dire une petite review et vous pourrez vous faire réconforter par James sans lui crier dessus XD

A bientôt !


	45. Sourires

Hey !

Merci beaucoup à **LilyHufflepuff,** et pour vos reviews !

 **Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire et quelques personnages m'appartiennent, le reste est à J-K Rowling

 **Merci à ma bêta : Léa !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 45 : Sourires**

Le jour de son anniversaire, un dimanche plusieurs semaines après la rentrée, Lily se réveilla en baignant dans une sorte de tristesse. Depuis le retour des vacances, de temps en temps, cette tristesse lui prenait la gorge, sans raisons particulières. Ou plutôt sans raisons _supplémentaires_.

Elle tenta de mettre ce sentiment de côté en voyant les efforts que déployaient ses amies pour la faire sourire alors qu'elle venait à peine de se réveiller. Elle ouvrit les cadeaux, sincèrement heureuse. Elle serra ses amies dans ses bras avant qu'elles se décident à aller manger. Un hibou de la « Poste » sorcière arriva et toqua à la fenêtre. Lily détacha soigneusement l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit en écoutant Marlène raconter une de ses aventures désastreuses.

La lettre semblait être la même que sa famille lui envoyait à chaque anniversaire. Cependant, quelque chose manquait sur celle-ci. Elle en était sûre. Il lui fallut que quelques instants avant de comprendre que la signature et le petit mot habituel de Pétunia n'y figuraient pas. La seule fois où elle lui avait fait ça avait été lors de sa première année alors que leur relation était au plus bas. Alors elles étaient retournées à cette époque ? Lily fixa le coin vide de la carte, elle eut l'impression de ne plus rien ressentir. Puis, une larme roula sur sa joue et une vague de tristesse s'empara d'elle.

Ses amies la fixèrent sans comprendre. Marlène saisit la lettre et la parcourut du regard. Alice la lut par-dessus son épaule et soupira en comprenant le problème.

Elle rejoint Mary qui avait déjà pris Lily dans ses bras.

\- Elle est mignonne cette lettre non ? Demanda Marlene d'une petite voix.

\- Le problème ce n'est pas ce qui est écrit, mais ce qui ne l'est pas. Répondit Alice.

Marlène sembla encore plus perdue mais n'insista pas.

Après plusieurs minutes de câlin, Mary murmura à Alice :

\- On devrait aller chercher Potter, non ?

Lily crut qu'elle avait mal entendue. Potter ? Pourquoi lui ? Depuis l'incident du train, il ne lui adressait pratiquement plus la parole. A vrai dire, Lily se sentait mal à cause de ça aussi. Elle n'avait pas voulu le blesser. Elle était juste en colère.

\- Pourquoi Potter ? Demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête, les yeux brillants de larmes.

Alice parut gênée.

\- Il sait toujours comment te faire sourire, surtout le jour de ton anniversaire. Et puis je sais que vous avez eu une altercation dans le train et que ça te pèse. Si vous vous expliquez, ça te fera déjà un poids en moins.

Lily acquiesça. Elle ne savait pas d'où Alice tenait tout ça, mais elle savait qu'elle avait raison. Et puis au moins, parler à Potter lui changerait les idées. Mais lui ? Voudrait-il lui parler après ce qu'elle lui avait dit ? Elle en doutait fortement.

\- Pourquoi _surtout le jour de mon anniversaire ?_ Il n'a jamais rien fait le jour de mon anniversaire. Demanda-t-elle, s'étonnant de ce qu'Alice lui avait dit.

Mary se décida à prendre la parole à son tour

\- En fait, en première année c'est lui qui nous a donné la date de ton anniversaire. En deuxième année c'est lui qui nous a dit le livre que tu voulais. Et l'année dernière il nous a beaucoup aidé, avec les autres Maraudeurs, à organiser ta fête. Ils étaient encore plus stressés que nous… Il ne voulait pas que tu le saches, pour éviter que tu ne le prennes mal ou… Je ne sais pas trop en fait.

Lily se prit la tête dans les mains, se sentant encore plus mal en repensant à l'évènement du train.

\- Marlène, va trouver Potter et fais le venir d'accord ?

Elle acquiesça et se mis en route au moment où Lily voulait protester, elle ne tenait pas à ce que Potter la voit ainsi.

Sur le chemin pour la Grande Salle, Marlène croisa les Jumelles McDougall qui s'inquiétèrent de la voir seule.

\- Lily a reçu une lettre de ses parents et il manque quelque chose apparemment, donc il faut qu'on trouve Potter parce qu'elle n'est pas dans un super état.

Les jumelles échangèrent un regard entendu

\- Pétunia est vraiment gonflée, murmura Isabel du bout des lèvres

\- On s'en charge, retourne auprès de Lily. Déclara Katherine à Marlène en tournant les talons.

Marlène ne bougea pas pendant quelques minutes. Elle n'avait toujours pas compris alors que ça semblait évident à tout le monde. Qu'est ce qu'elle manquait ? Elle secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de réfléchir. Son amie avait besoin d'elle et quel qu'en soit la cause, elle se devait de la soutenir.

Même si elle était vraiment perdue

Les Jumelles trouvèrent Potter rapidement. Il venait de quitter la table des Gryffondors et fronça les sourcils en les voyant se précipiter vers lui

\- Lily n'est pas bien, sa sœur a encore joué des siennes, débuta Katherine

Il continua son chemin

\- Que voulez-vous que j'y fasse ? Elle déteste quand je me mêle de ses affaires. A part si elle a besoin de quelqu'un sur qui crier.

Isabel roula les yeux au ciel. Et Katherine le rattrapa par le bras, le forçant à s'arrêter

\- Écoute, on sait ce qu'il s'est passé dans le train. Crois moi, depuis, Lily n'est plus la même. Alors certes, c'est à cause de sa sœur et de ses histoires de Mangemorts. Mais d'après Alice, c'est aussi à cause de ce qu'elle t'a dit. Elle s'en veut et a l'impression d'être une personne horrible. Va lui montrer que tu lui pardonnes ou que ça ne t'a pas affecté, ou que… Je n'en sais rien moi ! Ajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard de Potter qui lui faisait clairement que ça l'avait affecté.

\- Ne la laisse pas dans cet état. S'il te plaît. Résuma Isabel.

Potter les regarda un instant avant de prendre la direction de sa salle commune. Ravie, Katherine se tourna vers sa sœur, les mains sur les hanches. Mais quelque chose derrière Isabel attira son regard. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Tom la fixait, la mâchoire contractée. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, il détourna le regard avec un soupir bref avant de se lever pour partir.

Katherine se rendit alors compte qu'elle n'avait pas lâché le bras de Potter durant toute leur altercation.

\- Bien sûr, oui ! Le seul moment de la journée où il doit me voir c'est quand je suis en train de parler avec …

Elle se retint de continuer en voyant le regard de sœur.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Rien. Je parle de rien. Laisse tomber.

Potter se sentit idiot en débarquant dans la Salle commune. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour laquelle Lily accepterai de lui parler. Il vit les quatres Gryffondors assises dans un coin de la salle. Alice l'aperçut et tenta d'obliger Lily à se lever pour le rejoindre. Elle refusa obstinément et Potter se sentit encore un peu plus blessé. Finalement, d'un commun accord, Marlène, Mary et Alice s'en allèrent laissant Lily seule. Alice rejoint Potter alors que celui-ci hésitait fortement à s'avancer vers Lily.

\- Elle a aucune envie de me voir, murmura-t-il à Alice qui soupira

\- Vous êtes aussi idiots l'un que l'autre. Allez ! s'exclama t'elle en le poussant en avant.

Doucement il s'avança et prit place en face de Lily.

\- Elles pensent que je devrais te parler à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé dans le train…

\- Si tu es sur le point de me crier dessus à nouveau, dis-le moi que je ne sois pas surpris cette fois.

Lily se pinça les lèvres avant de reprendre :

\- Je suis désolée, vraiment je…

\- Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé, je peux être vraiment bête parfois et..

\- Tu veux bien arrêter de me couper la parole à la fin ?! s'exclama Lily en haussant le ton.

Potter releva la tête vers elle et n'ajouta rien

\- Bien, reprit Lily, je suis désolée. Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit de toi, j'étais juste très triste et j'avais besoin que quelqu'un se sente aussi mal que moi. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est tombé sur toi. Je pense que c'est juste que… Rien ne semble jamais t'attendre, tu es toujours heureux, alors j'ai sans doute pensé que ça ne t'affecterait pas plus que ça. C'était vraiment stupide. Je suis désolée.

Potter secoua la tête sans répondre

\- Tu me pardonnes ? demanda Lily d'une petite voix

Il releva finalement la tête vers elle en souriant

\- C'est bien parce que c'est ton anniversaire. Mais attention, quand tu ne pourras plus me supporter à nouveau, il faudra te souvenir que c'est toi qui l'a voulu !

Lily releva enfin la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux

\- J'essayerai de le supporter. Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

Il leva un sourcil interrogateur, l'invitant à continuer

\- Les filles m'ont dit que tu avais une grande part de responsabilité dans les bons moments de mes précédents anniversaires, pourquoi tu n'as jamais rien dit ? Ce n'est pas ton genre de rester dans l'ombre.

Il ne sut pas tout de suite quoi répondre, semblant lui-même perdu. Il ne s'était jamais posé la question

\- Je… Je pense que te rendre heureuse suffit à ce que je le sois aussi en quelque sorte.

Et pour la première fois de la journée, un sourire éclaira les lèvres de Lily

* * *

Voilà !

Alors ce chapitre ?

Une review et vous pourrez tenir le bras de Potter pendant toute une conversation ( et peut-être même que Tommy sera jalouuu XD)

A bientôt !


	46. Confrontations

Hello !

Pour ceux qui avait le bac, j'espère que tout s'est bien passé (coucou **dicaprisun** :)) et bonne chance pour ceux qui ont le brevet !

Merci à **damL48, Fannyfarge et blpt** pour suivre cette histoire et/ou l'avoir mis en favoris !

Pleins de merci à **dicaprisun** , **LilyHufflepuff** et **Mary Chou** pour vos reviews !

 **Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire et quelques personnages m'appartiennent, le reste est à J-K Rowling

 **Merci à ma bêta : Léa !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 46 : Confrontations**

\- Il faut absolument que je trouve un moment pour aller emprunter un exemplaire du livre sur les Snargaloufs pour la rédaction de Botanique. Je vais être perdue sans. Déclara Mary en finissant son repas.

\- Tu aurais pu y penser avant, on avait des heures libres ce matin. Une longue après-midi nous attend, là. Dit Marlène en fronçant les sourcils.

Mary soupira, montrant très bien qu'elle s'en voulait de ne pas y avoir pensé avant.

\- Vas-y maintenant, proposa Alice en haussant les épaules, tu peux laisser tes affaires on ne va pas beaucoup bouger nous.

Mary sourit, soulagée d'avoir trouvé une solution, et quitta la table des Gryffondors. Elle la contourna et, en s'approchant de la sortie, vit que son frère était entouré de Gryffondors. Elle sourit une nouvelle fois. Depuis qu'ils savaient qu'ils étaient frères et sœurs, ils passaient encore plus de temps ensemble. Au début ça avait été compliqué. Ils étaient tous les deux gênés et n'osaient plus parler. Mais au fur et à mesure du temps, les habitudes avaient repris et ils en avaient créé de nouvelles. Cependant, comme Liam passait maintenant beaucoup de temps avec elle, une Gryffondor, il avait fait la connaissance des Maraudeurs et de Frank. Mary avait eu peur que le courant ne passe pas entre eux, par rapport au tempérament posé et calme de Liam, bien loin de celui de Potter ou de Black. Au final, ils s'entendaient tous très bien et Mary craignait de voir bientôt son frère impliqué dans l'une des farces des Maraudeurs.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sortit de la Grande Salle en sautillant presque. Elle heurta quelqu'un, s'excusa rapidement avant de reprendre son chemin. Ou plutôt tenter de reprendre son chemin. La personne qu'elle avait croisée la tira vers l'arrière et elle vit avec horreur qu'il s'agissait de Mulciber, un Serpentard. Plus on avançait dans l'année, et plus les attaques à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur du château se multipliaient, et plus ils étaient craints. Tout le monde savait quel « groupe » était responsable des attaques mais il n'y avait jamais aucune preuve. Ça rendait fou les professeurs.

Elle tenta de s'échapper de son emprise mais il lui serrait le bras à lui faire mal.

Elle songea qu'il devait simplement vouloir lui faire peur parce qu'il n'avait pas aimé qu'elle lui rentre dedans. En bref, elle pourrait s'en sortir facilement en faisant profil bas. Cependant, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard de dégoût qui le fit sortir de ses gonds. Il la jeta contre le mur, en murmurant :

\- Je vais t'apprendre le respect.

Alors qu'elle se redressait, cherchant vainement sa baguette, elle comprit qu'elle était dans son sac, resté auprès de ses amies.

Mulciber s'approcha d'elle en lui lançant des sorts qu'elle tenta d'esquiver. Elle y arriva assez bien jusqu'à ce que l'un deux la heurte en pleine joue, créant une longue entaille. Sous la douleur, elle poussa un cri. Puis elle ne sentit plus grand-chose. Il avait à nouveau lancé un sortilège qui l'avait heurté de plein fouet. Sa tête tournait autant que si elle avait fait 90 tours sur elle-même. Elle n'arrivait plus à penser, plus à ressentir quoi que ce soit. Elle sentit seulement que ses pieds quittaient le sol et qu'elle volait à quelques centimètres.

Le sortilège se brisa lorsque le poing de Liam entra violemment en contact avec la mâchoire de Mulciber. Mary retrouva ses esprits et se sentit soudainement tomber. Elle fut rattrapée par les Maraudeurs et Frank qui l'aidèrent à tenir debout. Ils avaient du entendre son cri, comme ils étaient proche de la porte de la Grande Salle. Black et Potter la tenait fermement, pendant ce temps, Lupin examinait l'entaille à sa joue.

Frank tenta de séparer Liam et Mulciber qui étaient partis dans un combat acharné à mains nues, oubliant qu'ils étaient sorciers. Pettigrow était déjà parti chercher un professeur. Ce fut leur professeur de sortilège qui fut le premier sur les lieux. D'un coup de baguette il sépara les deux garçons et les invita à monter chez le directeur. Il eut l'idée d'amener Mary avec eux, mais voyant qu'elle nageait toujours dans le flou, il préféra la faire emmener à l'infirmerie par les Maraudeurs. Alertées par tout ce mouvement, les filles de Gryffondor, comme beaucoup d'autres, sortirent de la Grande Salle. Elles comprirent en un instant ce qu'il s'était passé. Alice était si horrifiée qu'elle en était paralysée.

\- C'est moi qui lui ai dit d'y aller maintenant… C'est moi, murmura-t-elle d'une voix faible et tremblante.

En un instant, Frank l'avait rejoint et la prenait dans ses bras, lui murmurant des mots rassurants à l'oreille. Elle le serrait fort en retour, cachant sa tête dans son cou, ayant désespérément de besoin de soutien face à la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait.

Un peu plus loin, Lorry Hiffs observait la scène d'un mauvais œil.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Devant la salle de Potions, le premier cours de l'après-midi pour les Serdaigles et les Serpentards, Katherine tournait en rond. Elles avaient appris ce qui était arrivé à Mary juste avant de venir et s'en voulait toutes les deux beaucoup de ne pas avoir pu être là. Cependant Katherine était plus expressive et semblait sur le point de tuer n'importe qui qui oserait s'approcher de trop près.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu n'as pas ton _cher Potter_ pour te calmer ? Demanda Tom d'une voix dédaigneuse en passant à côté d'elle.

Isabel sut immédiatement que ça allait mal tourner. La remarque suffit à faire sortir Katherine de ses gonds.

\- J'en ai marre de toi et de toutes tes stupides petites blagues. Tu me fais me sentir mal alors que je ne devrais pas. Tu vas devenir un mangemort comme tous les autres serpents. C'est bien ce que vous faites de mieux hein ? Blesser, tuer, humilier pour votre petit bonheur.

Ses mots sortaient de sa bouche sans qu'elle ne les contrôle. En même temps qu'elle donnait son discours, Avery, un Serpentard de leur année s'était avancé vers elle, baguette brandie, l'air menaçant. Derrière lui, Rogue suivait. Tom et Pritchard était immobile mais le dernier avait tout de même sorti sa baguette.

\- Elle veut qu'on lui refasse le portrait la petite MacDougall ?

\- Je t'en prie, s'exclama Katherine en amorçant un pas en avant, essaie pour voir.

\- Mais c'est qu'elle joue les rebelles en plus !

Il leva sa baguette alors que Katherine n'avait toujours pas sorti la sienne et se contentait de le regarder avec une lueur de défi.

\- Assez. Avery, recule. Dit Tom d'une voix forte sans même bouger.

Il s'exécuta, gardant cependant fermement sa baguette devant lui. Slughorn choisit ce moment pour apparaître à la porte du cachot. La tension qui régnait le frappa, si bien qu'il annonça :

\- Dumbledore vous dirait que vous devriez vous unir au lieu de vous créer vos propres guerres en ces temps troublés. Et il aurait totalement raison. Pour le cours d'aujourd'hui je vous demanderai donc de faire des binômes en mélangeant les maisons.

Katherine grogna et Isabel se mordilla la lèvre. Celle-ci se leva à la recherche d'un nouveau partenaire. Katherine ne bougea pas d'un pouce avant de sentir que quelqu'un s'installait à ses côtés

\- Rassure-moi mon chou, tu es moins catastrophique quand tu fais des potions que dans la vie?

* * *

Alors ce chapitre ?

Une review et Liam vous défendra XD

A bientôt !


	47. Toméo et Kuliette

Boujour !

Tout d'abord je suis désolée de mon absence, suite à un événement je n'ai pas vraiment eu le cœur a poster... Mais ça va mieux et je suis de retour avec un chapitre plus long que les autres (même si d'après ma bêta il paraît plus court XD)

Plein d'amour sur **dicaprisun** , **LilyHufflepuff** et **Mary Chou** pour leurs reviews !

Une nouvelle fois, ce chapitre est la suite directe du précédent.

 **Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire et quelques personnages m'appartiennent, le reste est à J-K Rowling

 **Merci à ma bêta : Léa !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 47 : Toméo et Kuliette** (merci Léa :p)

\- Rassure-moi mon chou, tu es moins catastrophique quand tu fais des potions que dans la vie ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?, demanda Katherine sans relever sa remarque.

\- Crois-moi, ce n'est pas ma volonté, mais les autres ont préféré ne pas être ton partenaire pour créer une potion. Ils tiennent à ne pas être blessés sans doute, expliqua t'il d'un air hautain alors que Katherine levait les yeux au ciel.

Ce n'était pas vrai bien sûr. Avery était déterminé à se mettre avec elle et ce n'était sans doute pas pour de bonnes raisons. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais Thomas n'avait pas eu la force de le laisser faire. Si quoi que ce soit arrivait à Katherine et qu'il n'avait rien fait pour l'empêcher…. Ses réflexions furent coupées par la Serdaigle qui soupira :

\- Tu ne voudrais pas aller embêter Isa aujourd'hui plutôt ? Ça me ferait des vacances.

Le Serpentard fit mine de considérer l'idée avant de secouer la tête en signe de négation

\- Non, elle est gentille. Du coup je n'ai pas envie d'aller l'embêter. Alors que toi… c'est beaucoup plus drôle.

Katherine ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose mais Slughorn les invita à se taire. Elle se contenta donc d'un regard noir qui fit beaucoup rire Tom.

Voyant les duos qui étaient formés, Slughorn se décida pour une potion qu'il qualifia de _passablement inoffensive_ pour éviter tout _accident_. Alors qu'ils se mettaient tous au travail, Thomas vit soudainement passer un bout de plume en feu à vive allure. En un instant, il comprit et se jeta dessus. Ses réflexes d'attrapeur lui permirent de l'attraper avant même que Katherine ne le remarque. Le feu lui brûla la main, et il ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit cri. Cette fois ci, Katherine le remarqua et se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Absolument et toi mon chou ? Répondit-il avec un grand sourire qui termina d'inquiéter Katherine.

Lorsque celle-ci détourna enfin son regard de lui, il se tourna vers Avery, qu'il avait deviné être l'auteur du projectile enflammé qui était supposé atteindre Katherine. Il arracha un morceau de parchemin et écrivit rapidement

 _Heureusement que j'étais là. Tu ne dois pas te faire remarquer ou on plonge tous avec toi. Particulièrement aujourd'hui après ce qui est arrivé à Mulciber._

Il l'envoya rapidement et une réponse ne tarda pas

 _Je peux faire profil bas aujourd'hui mais pas pour toujours. Elle nous a insulté et a pris un malin plaisir à m'écraser les pieds tout à l'heure. Cette garce payera._

Thomas resta un moment à fixer le papier avant de relever la tête vers Katherine qui était encore en train de faire sa potion.

\- Tu n'as pas marché sur les pieds d'Avery quand même ?

\- Si. En rentrant dans la salle. Je n'allais pas ne rien faire après qu'il m'ait insulté.

Thomas ne put s'empêcher de se frapper le front avec la paume de sa main avant de murmurer

\- Si tu survies jusqu'à ta dernière année à Poudlard ce sera un miracle.

\- Mais oui, j'offrirais une pizza à mon ange gardien. Répondit Katherine en haussant les épaules.

Le Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel avant de murmurer du bout des lèvres en observant la marque de brûlure qui s'était créé sur sa main

\- Tu ne lui rends pas la tâche facile.

Katherine lui demanda de répéter, n'ayant pas compris mais il ne le fit pas. Ce fut donc elle qui reprit

\- De toute façon, je suppose que maintenant que l'un de vous va partir, vous allez vous tenir tranquille.

Il se contenta de lever un sourcil pour lui faire aller au bout de son idée.

\- Mulciber, il ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça je suppose après ce qu'il a fait à Mary.

Son regard s'était noirci à la fin de sa phrase et Wilkes eut un pincement au cœur en lui annonçant qu'en vérité, il n'était pas renvoyé.

\- Je crois qu'il a avancé des arguments que le directeur n'a pas pu contrer mais je n'ai pas écouté ce que c'était. Ça ne m'intéressait pas réellement pour être honnête. On ne peut pas dire qu'il s'en tire bien, il a une multitude de punition et ça le suivra toute sa vie mais il n'est pas renvoyé.

La Serdaigle avait la bouche grande ouverte ne trouvant plus rien à dire. Ce fut donc le Serpentard qui reprit la parole

\- Méfiez vous en. Et d'Avery aussi. Surtout toi, il a très envie de te faire regretter ton geste de tout à l'heure. Et puis, ils commencent tous les deux à découvrir la magie noire et ça les amuse beaucoup. J'ai peur de ce que ça va donner.

Katherine serra les dents et amorça un mouvement pour se lever. Thomas le bloqua en attrapant son bras

\- Ne fais rien. Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire qui n'aggraverait pas les choses.

Elle se rassit donc lourdement sur sa chaise en soupirant.

\- Je déteste ça. Je me sens juste tellement… inutile.

\- Arrête de dire des bêtises mon chou, répondit-il d'un ton taquin en posant sa main sur son épaule. Sans Katherine McDougall la terre arrêterait de tourner.

Elle eut un petit rire, la tête basse avant que sa main rejoigne celle de Tom sur son épaule. Elle releva alors la tête, et lui fit un léger sourire lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Puis ils se rendirent compte de leur position et se remirent tous les deux bien droits.

\- Alors cette potion… murmura Katherine après s'être raclé la gorge.

Elle entreprit de continuer la potion et Thomas ne put s'empêcher d'être étonné par le naturel avec lequel elle le faisait.

\- Tu es douée en potion ? Je ne pensais pas, ça ne colle pas vraiment avec… toi.

Elle se tourna vers lui, un sourcil levé et un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Que veux-tu Tommy, je suis imprévisible et pleine de surprise !

Il leva un sourcil à son tour

\- Est-ce que tu viens juste de me donner un surnom issu d'un autre surnom ?

\- Imprévisible je te dis, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules, en continuant comme ça je vais finir par t'appeler Albert.

Il eut un petit rire en priant intérieurement pour que ça n'arrive jamais. D'ordinaire, il détestait les surnoms, même si _Tom_ ne le choquait plus maintenant dans la bouche de _son chou_.

\- Et, je ne suis pas douée en potions, reprit Katherine, Je suis incapable de créer quelque chose de potable sans indications. Enfin si, mais seulement des poisons. Ma mère nous a appris à faire toutes sortes de potions toxiques pour nous défendre quand on était petites.

Le Serpentard ouvrit de grands yeux avant de murmurer :

\- Tes parents semblent être des personnes absolument charmantes.

Katherine eut un petit rire :

\- Crois moi tu ne veux pas les rencontrer. Ils nous ont donné mille avertissements quand ils ont su qu'il y allait avoir un _Wilkes_ dans notre année.

Katherine s'attendait à voir une nuance de fierté dans les yeux de Tom lorsqu'elle le nomma comme un Wilkes. Après tout, elle, elle était toujours fière d'être une MacDougall. Mais au contraire, le sourire du Serpentard se fana et il soupira.

\- Ouais, un _Wilkes._ Je suppose que ça ne s'arrange pas avec les temps qui courent ?

Katherine hocha la tête pour toute réponse avant d'ajouter

\- En même temps, je suppose que ta famille ne serait pas dévastée par ma disparition ?

\- On peut dire ça comme ça, répondit Wilkes alors que la fin du cours était annoncé.

Ils récupèrent leurs affaires et regrettèrent tous deux que le cours n'ait pas duré bien plus longtemps.

Katherine rejoignit sa sœur et elles se mirent en route vers l'infirmerie.

Isabel fit un résumé complet de tout ce que Bridget, avec qui elle était en binôme, lui avait raconté. Apparemment, elle arrivait enfin à s'entendre avec les autres filles de Serpentard. Cependant, dès qu'elles commençaient à parler de mangemorts et d'à quel point leurs idées étaient géniales, elles se sentaient instantanément mal. Elle en avait même envie de de vomir. Plus le temps passait, plus ses conversations devenaient fréquentes.

\- Elle s'inquiète aussi pour Lily, continua Isabel. Apparemment, Severus est loin d'être un sain. Elle s'en méfie de plus en plus. Je ne sais pas si je dois le dire à Lily.

\- Pour l'instant, je ne pense pas. Mais garde le bien en mémoire, répondit Katherine.

Sa sœur acquiesça gravement avant de sourire

\- Et toi avec Thomas ? Moi aussi je veux un résumé !

\- Rien de très intéressant, crois moi. Dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel

Isa insista encore quelque minute avant que Katherine accepte de lui faire un résumé _rapide_.

\- Voyons voir, il te trouve gentille, je vais devoir une pizza à mon ange gardien dans 3 ans, Mulciber est bien puni mais pas renvoyé et Avery a très envie de testé des sorts sur moi. Oh et Tom n'a pas envie de rencontrer Papa et Maman.

Isabel s'arrêta sur place alors que sa sœur continuait d'avancer.

\- Attends, quoi ?! s'exclama-t-elle

Katherine ne répondit pas, se contentant d'un sourire et poussa la porte de l'infirmerie sous le regard perdu de sa sœur.

* * *

Alors ce chapitre ?

Une review et Katherine vous apprendra à faire des poisons XD !

Merci et à bientôt !


	48. La grande blessée

Bonsoir !

Premièrement :

ON EST CHAMPIONS DU MOOOONNNNNDE !

Deuxièmement merci beaucoup à **LilyHufflepuff** et **Merovius** pour leurs reviews !

On se retrouve en bas :)

 **Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire et quelques personnages m'appartiennent, le reste est à J-K Rowling

 **Merci à ma bêta : Léa !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 48 : La grande blessée**

\- Alors, comment va-t-elle ? Demanda Katherine en entrant dans l'infirmerie.

Lily, Marlène et Mary sortaient également de cours et venaient d'arriver. Liam était assis au bord du lit de Mary et semblait déjà y être depuis un moment.

\- Je vais très bien, annonça Mary alors que Liam s'apprêtait à parler.

Elle haïssait être malade ou blessée parce qu'elle détestait ne rien faire. Et être bloquée à l'infirmerie à cause d'un Serpentard n'était certainement pas une raison qu'elle considérait suffisante pour ne pas bouger, et ne même pas pouvoir _aller en classe._

\- Tu n'avais pas cours ? Demanda Alice à Liam, surprise de le voir ici.

Il répondit simplement que si et personne ne lui demanda plus avant que Mary rouspète :

\- Tu aurais dû y aller, je ne veux pas que tu aies de problème à cause de moi ! Je vais bien je te dis !

\- Toute seule à l'infirmerie pendant une heure tu aurais tenté de t'échapper.

Mary ne démentit pas, se contentant de rouler les yeux en souriant.

\- Alors, vous avez fait quoi pendant une heure ? Demanda Lily

Liam sourit à son tour, se tournant vers les autres :

\- On a planifié son arrivée chez moi. Avec tout ça, je n'ai aucune envie qu'elle passe un autre été avec sa… _notre_ mère tyrannique.

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel tout le monde sourit devant la scène, heureux que Mary arrive enfin à se sortir du pétrin qu'était sa vie.

\- ALORS COMMENT SE PORTE NOTRE GRANDE BLESSÉE ?, s'exclama Potter en arrivant accompagné de Pettigrow.

Il se mit a côté de Lily et posa son coude sur son épaule. Celle-ci ne réagit pas, riant de Mary qui levait les yeux en ciel en insistant sur le fait qu'elle allait _parfaitement bien_ et qu'elle n'était pas une _grande_ blessée _._

\- Merci au fait, je ne sais pas ce qui ce serait passé sans vous…

\- Ce n'est pas nous qui lui avons sauté dessus, déclara Potter en souriant en direction de Liam.

Ce dernier lui sourit en retour, complice.

\- Sans vous je n'aurais même pas tenue sur mes deux jambes… donc merci, vraiment. Où sont les deux autres d'ailleurs ? Continua Mary

\- Ils arrivent, Sirius devait d'abord se faire passer un savon et Rem' l'a attendu…

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée une nouvelle fois, laissant apparaître Lupin et Black. Ce dernier s'exclama :

\- ALORS COMMENT SE PORTE NOTRE GRANDE BLESSÉE ?

Mary se tapa le front avec la main alors que tout le monde riait.

\- Vous l'avez fait exprès hein ? Demanda Marlène les yeux ronds en regardant Black et Potter.

En voyant l'air perdu de Black et le fou rire qui était sur le point de tuer Potter, elle conclut que non, il n'avait pas prévu de dire exactement la même chose à quelques minutes d'intervalles.

Potter vint serrer son meilleur ami dans ses bras en lui murmurant :

\- T'inquiète c'est juste qu'on fait trop de télépathie.

Tout le monde continua de rire et Lily ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que ça faisait du bien à tous, particulièrement ces derniers temps.

\- Vous savez quoi ? Je crois que Mulciber n'a même pas été renvoyé, s'exclama soudainement Pettigrow après que les derniers aient retrouvé leurs souffles.

\- Tom m'a dit qu'il était tout de même sévèrement puni. Et cette histoire restera dans son dossier pendant toute sa vie, répondit Katherine

Mary acquiesça mais les Maraudeurs se tournèrent vers Katherine, les sourcils froncés :

\- Tom ?

Elle répondit naturellement « Wilkes » sans rien ajouter, ne comprenant pas le problème que ça pouvait poser. Ce fut donc sa sœur qui rattrapa le coup :

\- Elle l'appelle comme ça pour l'énerver.

\- C'est une vengeance _personnelle_ , ajouta Katherine en voyant la lumière qui s'était allumée dans les yeux de Black.

Elle ne tenait pas à ce que les Maraudeurs, ou quiconque d'autre d'ailleurs utilise _son_ surnom.

\- _Wilkes_ t'as dit ça ? Demanda Liam qui cherchait visiblement à comprendre dans quelles circonstances ça avait pu arriver.

\- Oui, _Wilkes_ m'a dit ça.

Elle n'ajouta rien. Après tout, ça ne les concernait absolument pas.

Profitant de la discussion des autres, Mary fit venir Alice à son chevet d'un signe de la main

\- Tu feras un bisou à Frank pour le remercier, murmura-t-elle à Alice qui lui frappa le bras en souriant pour toute réponse.

La nouvelle infirmière, madame Pomfresh, n'arrêtait pas de faire les gros yeux aux Maraudeurs depuis leurs entrées bruyantes et elle se décida à intervenir lorsqu'ils se mirent à rire à nouveau.

\- C'est une infirmerie, pas un champ de foire ! Allez, assez de visite pour aujourd'hui, elle a besoin de repos.

Tous se levèrent, Liam serra la main de Mary en lui promettant de revenir alors que celle-ci lui faisait promettre de ne pas sécher d'autres cours.

\- Je vais décidément commencer à règlementer le nombre de visiteurs moi, murmura l'infirmière entre ses dents.

\- À bientôt M'dame, s'exclama Potter en sortant, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Elle grogna un « Oui, oui c'est ça, à bientôt »

Black, qui n'était pas encore sorti, ajouta :

\- Enfin, quand on dit à bientôt ce n'est pas spécialement bientôt hein…

\- Oui, continua Potter en réapparaissant aux côtés de son meilleur ami, ce n'est pas qu'on ne veut pas vous voir, ne le prenez pas personnellement surtout…

\- C'est l'endroit qu'on craint un peu…

L'infirmière se retourna vers eux avec un regard assassin. Ils s'en allèrent donc en riant et Mary eut la surprise de voir un petit sourire éclairer le visage de l'infirmière lorsqu'elle fut sûre qu'ils ne pouvaient plus la voir.

Quelques jours plus tard, Mary était enfin sortie et elles étaient toutes réunies dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Frank s'approcha d'Alice en se tournant les mains.

\- Je peux te parler une seconde ?

Elle acquiesça et se leva pour le suivre. Mary lui attrapa le bras et murmura :

\- C'est le bon moment pour le bisou !

Alice ria et suivit Frank. D'une manière très peu discrète, les filles tentèrent de comprendre ce qu'il se disait. Elles abandonnèrent l'hypothèse de la demande en mariage puisque, comme l'avait très bien fait remarquer Mary, _il n'y avait pas de bague._

Elles remarquèrent alors que Frank semblait _déçu._ En voyant ça, Marlène ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer :

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle a fait cette gourde ?

Lorsqu'enfin Alice revint vers elles, les filles lui demandèrent tous les détails.

\- Il m'a demandé comment je le considérais.

Le regard de ses amies l'incita à continuer :

\- Je lui ai dis « comme la personne avec qui j'ai grandi, une sorte de frère je suppose », il m'a alors demandé ce que ça me ferait s'il sortait avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée….

\- Merci mon Dieu !, s'exclama Mary en levant les bras au ciel

\- Parce qu'il avait bientôt les Buses, termina Alice.

Les trois autres la fixèrent, la bouche ouverte, avant que Marlène ne s'écrie :

\- EXCUSE-MOI ?!

Alice rougit en voyant que plusieurs personnes s'étaient retournées vers elles. Elle fit signe à Marlène de baisser le ton.

\- Quoi ?, continua-t-elle en murmurant, je ne pense pas que je le considère autrement que comme un frère et c'est sans doute la même chose pour lui, et c'est vrai que je n'ai pas envie de le voir avec quelqu'un d'autre mais c'est simplement parce que j'aurai peur qu'il passe moins de temps avec moi !

Marlène leva ses deux mains à hauteur de sa tête, comme si elle se rendait, pour montrer qu'elle était dépassée par les propos d'Alice alors que Mary soupirait « _pas envie de le voir avec quelqu'un d'autre_ » elle parlait déjà comme s'ils étaient un couple et ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

\- Alice je pense que tu ne comprends pas que.., commença Lily

\- Mais si je le comprends, c'est vous qui ne comprenez pas ! La coupa Alice, bien que le ton de sa voix montrait qu'elle commençait à ne plus être si sûre de ce qu'elle disait.

Mary s'avança et posa sa main sur celle d'Alice.

\- Écoute, sans doute qu'une fille lui fait des avances et qu'il a envie d'y céder, c'est normal à son âge. Mais en même temps, il tient à toi et est prêt à t'attendre s'il y a une chance. Sauf que maintenant que tu lui as mis un stop, il va sans doute se dire qu'il peut aller voir ailleurs comme la situation avec toi ne changera pas.

Alice ouvrit la bouche sans pour autant dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Vas lui parler maintenant avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !, s'exclama Lily

Alice hésita un moment avant de répondre :

\- Je ne peux pas aller le voir et juste lui demander d'attendre… Surtout que bien sûr, je ne le considère _pas du tout_ de cette manière alors il peut bien sortir avec qui il veut.

Sa voix avait flanché sur sa dernière phrase, montrant très bien qu'elle ne le pensait pas. Elle avait l'impression de tout faire de travers. Pour une fois, c'était elle que la situation dépassait. Pour faire taire le flot de pensées et de sentiments qui la traversait, elle alla se coucher.

Elle ne dormit pas cette nuit-là, ressassant sans arrêt sa conversation avec Frank et se rendit compte peu à peu qu'elle avait fait n'importe quoi. Et qu'il était trop tard.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour Frank et Alice :D

Une review et vous pourrez tenter de raisonner Alice XD

A bientôt !


	49. A contre-cœur

Hey !

Voilà le dernier chapitre de cette 4ème année, il est encore plus long que les autres !

Merci à **LilyHufflepuff** , **Mary Chou** , ainsi qu'un **Guest** pour avoir eu la gentillesse de me laisser leurs avis.

Réponse à la review de **Guest** : Merci mille fois, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! J'espère que ma fic continuera à te plaire !

Je voulais aussi dire que le 16 Juillet dernier, ça faisait officiellement un an jour pour jour depuis que j'avais posté mon premier chapitre. A cette époque je n'aurais jamais cru que cette fic irait si loin, je pensais que j'allais me décourager au bout de quelques chapitres et qu'elle ne plairait pas à grand monde. Et aujourd'hui on en est là, avec presque 50 chapitres et plus de 150 reviews qui m'apportent un bonheur quotidien.

Merci à chacun d'entre vous pour lire cette fic.

Merci pour tout le bonheur que vous me donnez.

Merci, vraiment.

 **Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire et quelques personnages m'appartiennent, le reste est à J-K Rowling

 **Merci à ma bêta : Léa !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 49 : A contre-cœur**

Le départ du Poudlard Express marqua la fin de leur 4ème année. Les dernières semaines n'avaient pas été des plus amusantes : le niveau des derniers examens était plus élevé que d'habitude avec les BUSES qui approchaient. Tout le monde s'était lancé dans les révisions (certains plus sérieusement que d'autres, comme d'habitude) Mary était bien sûr celle qui travaillait le plus. Elle semblait trouver un certain confort dans le fait de réviser du matin au soir : ainsi, elle ne pensait plus à autre chose et était assez fatiguée pour s'endormir tranquillement le soir.

Dès que ses pensées s'évadaient, elle commençait à stresser. Cet été, elle était censée aller retrouver sa mère avec Liam et leur père à la gare. Ça allait _forcément_ mal tourner. Ils étaient censés trouver un accord pour que Liam et Mary se voient plus souvent et qu'ils puissent chacun mieux connaître leurs parents. Mais Mary savait très bien ce qui allait se passer : sa mère allait être plus qu'heureuse de pouvoir s'en débarrasser et allait partir sans demander son reste.

Ça amenait le second point qui faisait stresser Mary. Elle allait rencontrer son père. Et s'il ne l'appréciait pas ? Elle avait l'habitude de toujours se tenir bien correctement, de faire attention à tout ce qu'elle disait, à chaque action qu'elle faisait, particulièrement quand elle était chez elle. Elle ne savait pas vivre autrement. Son frère ne savait pas ce qu'elle pensait, il avait dû passer les ASPICs et Mary n'avait pas voulu l'embêter avec ça.

Pour toutes ses raisons, son estomac était serré lorsqu'elle s'installa dans un compartiment avec les autres. Le train était la dernière ligne droite. Ses pensées furent interrompues par Marlène qui demanda à Alice :

\- Tiens, tu ne vas pas avec Frank ?

C'est vrai qu'habituellement, Alice allait toujours un petit moment squatter le compartiment de Frank avant de revenir dans le sien.

\- Oh non, répondit-t'elle amèrement, il est sans doute avec sa _petite amie._

Lily sourit avant de demander :

\- Sinon, tu n'es toujours pas jalouse ?

\- Arrête Lily, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je serai jalouse de cette dragueuse à 2 Noises. De toute façon, ça ne va pas durer. Frank va finir par se rendre compte qu'elle n'est pas si _géniale_ que ça.

Mary leva les yeux au ciel, Alice était dévorée par la jalousie et elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Quelques jours après que Frank ait parlé avec Alice, il s'était mis en couple avec Lorry. Cette dernière n'avait rien d'extraordinaire mais elle était douce et gentille. Pourtant Alice la détestait. Et elle détestait le fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment la détester parce qu'elle ne faisait jamais rien de détestable. En bref, cette histoire embrouillait le cerveau d'Alice qui ne se reconnaissait plus et qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça lui arrivait. Ses amies essayaient bien de lui faire comprendre qu'elle était simplement _jalouse_ et que c'était _humain_ , mais Alice ne voulait pas avouer qu'elles avaient raison.

Katherine et Isabel ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre en déclarant qu'elle avait traversé absolument tout le train pour les trouver :

\- Alors, Frank est avec _sa Poufsouffle ?_ Demanda immédiatement Alice ce qui fit rire les autres.

\- On ne l'a pas vu, tu devrais aller voir par toi-même ça vous ferait parler un peu tous les deux, répondit Isabel, malicieusement.

Alice bouda pendant quelques minutes avant de ne pas supporter son propre silence et de reprendre part à la conversation.

Quelques compartiments plus loin, Thomas Wilkes, écrasé contre la fenêtre par la masse de personne entassée dans le compartiment, comptait les oiseaux. Les oiseaux, oui. L'activité était passablement ennuyeuse, longue et détestable mais ça l'était toujours moins que de devoir écouter son frère parler sans s'arrêter. Depuis que le train était parti, Brian n'arrêtait pas de faire de grands discours sur _l'importance de la pureté du sang,_ qu'ils avaient la chance de vivre dans une époque où les choses allaient changer, qu'ils avaient la chance de pouvoir se mettre au service, avec leur famille, du plus grand et sage mage de l'histoire. _Voldemort._

Il racontait beaucoup d'autre chose, toujours plus horribles les unes que les autres et tout le monde le suivait avec joie, l'encourageant à continuer. Lui restait simplement immobile, attendant désespérément que le temps passe en se forçant à ne pas écouter. Il ne voulait pas écouter. Parce qu'il savait que toutes les bêtises que proféraient son frère, il allait devoir finir par y adhérer. Mais il s'accrochait à l'espoir que ses parents allaient réfléchir un peu et ne pas se jeter au service du mage noir. C'était le dernier espoir qu'il avait de ne pas devenir un monstre.

\- Thomas ?, l'interpella son frère, le faisant lourdement revenir à la réalité, je peux te parler une minute ?

A contre-cœur, il suivit son aîné. Ils sortirent du compartiment et se rendirent à l'extrémité du couloir. Brian prit une grande inspiration avant de commencer à parler :

\- Bon, comme tu le sais, l'année prochaine je ne serais pas là. Tu deviendras donc le seul Wilkes à Poudlard. Sois en digne. L'avantage c'est qu'on t'a forgé une parfaite image. Tout le monde te respecte et te connaît. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas spécialement te mettre en avant mais tout le monde va s'attendre à ce que tu prennes ma place. Donc fais quelque discours de temps en temps histoire de les garder dans le bon chemin et n'hésite pas à aller parler aux premières années. Ils ont besoin de comprendre qui sont les personnes à suivre. Reste très loin des autres maisons surtout. Et ne te laisse pas emporter, tu risquerais d'être renvoyé ce qui engagerait la réputation des Wilkes.

\- Ce ne sera pas un souci, répondit Tom en faisant référence à la dernière phrase de son frère

Il ne risquait pas de se faire renvoyer, il le savait. A part si les deux mois à se faire rabâcher des idées sur les nés-moldu par ses parents finissaient par le transformer.

Son frère prit sa réponse comme une réponse générale et s'en contenta. Ils reprirent le chemin du compartiment, Thomas traînait derrière. Il laissa ses yeux se balader dans les compartiments et ils s'arrêtèrent sur un visage qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Katherine. _Son chou_. Elle sourit soudainement et en reflet, un sourire apparut également sur les lèvres de Thomas. La voix de son frère retentit dans sa tête « _Reste très loin des autres maisons surtout »._ C'est définitivement ce qu'il y avait de plus sage à faire. Il allait devoir s'y faire.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Alice se sentait bien. Elle était ce genre de personne à toujours se sentir bien, à tirer le meilleur de tous les moments. Mais là, à cet instant, elle se sentait vraiment bien. A sa place.

Elle était assise autour de la table des Londubat, encore en pyjama, entourée de Frank et de sa mère, Augusta. Ses parents n'étaient pas chez eux à cause de leur boulot et elle passait donc plusieurs semaines chez Frank, comme leurs parents étaient amis de longue date. Elle en était absolument ravie, ils n'avaient pas du tout reparlé de Lorry, avec qui il était toujours en couple. Les choses étaient revenues exactement comme avant. Au plus grand plaisir des deux.

\- J'ai mal au dos, se plaignit Frank dans le seul but d'embêter Alice.

Lorsqu'elle était arrivée il avait tenu à la faire dormir dans son lit alors qu'il prenait le matelas à côté. Alice en était très satisfaite : il était vraiment confortable et elle s'endormait entourée par l'odeur de Frank.

\- Ton côté gentleman finira par te tuer un jour, répondit Alice en mordant dans sa tartine.

Frank lui tira puérilement la langue et Alice et Augusta échangèrent un regard amusé. Alice l'aimait beaucoup. C'était une femme très forte, toujours sûre d'elle et de ce qu'elle avançait : elle avait d'ailleurs très souvent raison. Alice admirait beaucoup pour sa force de caractère, et le fait qu'elle comprenait toujours tout avant tout le monde. Une qualité dont Frank avait hérité. Elle n'était sans doute pas la mère la plus simple à avoir, elle attendait toujours beaucoup de Frank et était assez stricte mais même un aveugle aurait pu percevoir à quel point elle aimait et était fière de son fils. Et puis, si son éducation avait amené à quelqu'un d'aussi génial que Frank, c'est qu'elle était définitivement une mère géniale.

Alice se leva pour aller chercher un verre. Quelques instants plus tard, quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

\- Alice, chérie, tu peux aller ouvrir s'il te plait ? C'est probablement le facteur moldu, demanda la mère de Frank

Elle acquiesça et ouvrit la porte en souriant. Ce sourire se figea lorsqu'elle tomba sur Lorry. Cette dernière semblait également paralysée et détaillait Alice de haut en bas. Ce fut seulement à ce moment-là qu'Alice réalisa qu'elle était encore en pyjama avec un chignon bancal dans les cheveux alors que Lorry était parfaitement habillée, sans aucun plis, aucune étiquette apparente. Elle tenait un bouquet de roses dans les mains.

\- C'est qui Alice ?, cria Frank de la cuisine.

\- Ta petite copine, répondit Alice d'une voix blanche.

\- Mais oui, très drôle, commenta Frank en se levant pour aller voir pourquoi Alice ne revenait pas.

En passant derrière elle, il posa sa main dans son dos sans même s'en rendre compte. Il se figea également en se rendant compte que ce n'était pas une blague et que sa petite amie se tenait vraiment dans l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Lorry ? Que fais-tu là ?, s'exclama-t-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils et ses yeux dérivèrent jusqu'à la main de Frank, toujours dans le dos d'Alice. Le geste était si naturel qu'aucun des deux n'y faisait attention, contrairement à Lorry qui répondit

\- Pardon d'être venue à l'improviste, je ne pensais pas que c'était moi qui allait être de trop.

Frank finit par la faire entrer et il l'emmena dans la cuisine pour la présenter à sa mère. Ils restèrent un moment assis à table à parler ensemble. Sauf Alice qui se sentait un peu de trop. Elle se leva donc, et entreprit de se servir un jus de fruit. Lorsqu'elle revint à table, Lorry la regardait du coin de l'œil. Elle semblait étonnée sans qu'Alice n'arrive à comprendre pourquoi.

Frank entreprit ensuite de lui montrer la maison et Alice resta avec Augusta.

\- C'était une gentille attention de penser à me prendre des fleurs, dit elle en regardant les roses que Lorry avait amené.

\- Elle est gentille, répondit Alice, bien obligée de l'avouer, elle est loyale, toujours parfaite dans tout ce qu'elle dit et tout ce qu'elle fait.

Augusta sourit.

\- Tu ne l'aimes vraiment pas, à ce que je vois.

Alice fut d'abord surprise : elle ne voyait vraiment d'où elle pouvait savoir ça alors qu'elle n'avait rien dit de dénigrant. Puis elle se souvînt qu'elle parlait avec Augusta Londubat et qu'elle savait toujours tout.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit la bonne personne pour Frank, c'est tout, répondit simplement Alice en fixant l'escalier.

Le regard de la mère de Frank dévia jusqu'à Alice et un sourire tendre naquit sur ses lèvres.

\- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, murmura-t-elle.

* * *

Voilààààà, ne m'en voulez pas trop pour Frank et Lorry aha

Une review et vous pourrez prendre le petit déjeuner chez les Londubat !XD

A bientôt !


	50. Qu'est-ce que vous dites ?

Holà !

Merci à **MarlyMcKinnon** pour suivre mon histoire !

Et surtout merci à **dicaprisun** et **lune patronus** pour leurs belles reviews !

 **Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire et quelques personnages m'appartiennent, le reste est à J-K Rowling

 **Merci à ma bêta : Léa !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 50 : Qu'est-ce que vous dites ?**

Les retrouvailles venaient tout juste d'avoir lieu que déjà, les filles devaient se séparer. Lily et Isabel avait eu le plaisir (et la surprise) de recevoir une insigne de préfète avec leur lettre de rentrée. Elles devaient donc toutes les deux se rendre dans le wagon réservé aux préfets pour une grande partie du voyage afin de recevoir toutes les informations nécessaires. En arrivant, elles eurent la surprise de constater que Bridget et Wilkes étaient les préfets de Serpentard. Ils étaient déjà installés, Bridget leur fit un sourire timide alors que Wilkes, nonchalamment appuyé sur la vitre, se contenta de garder son air hautain. Quelques secondes plus tard, Remus, escorté des autres Maraudeurs arriva timidement. Lily, ravie, le serra dans ses bras. Potter s'avança ensuite vers elle, les bras écartés alors qu'elle le repoussait en appuyant sur son torse.

\- Désolée, tu n'es pas préfet, déclara t'elle en souriant.

\- Non, je suis capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch !, déclara t'il tout sourire.

Lily le félicita et il répondit en passant la main dans ses cheveux

\- C'est normal, ils ont choisi le meilleur joueur.

Le sourire de Lily disparut rapidement, elle avait oublié à quel point il pouvait être prétentieux. Le professeur McGonagall ne tarda pas à arriver et soupira en voyant les Maraudeurs.

\- Que faites-vous là ? C'est le wagon réservé aux préfets.

\- Qui vous dit que nous ne sommes pas préfets ? Répondit Black en mettant une main sur son cœur faussement choqué.

Leur professeur sourit avant de déclarer que si c'était le cas, elle ne donnait pas longtemps à vivre à sa belle école.

\- Vous avez si peu de foi en nous Madame, commença Pettigrow

\- Oui après tout, la partie réservée aux Serpentards ne survivrait sans doute pas longtemps, continua James

\- Mais on vous promet qu'on tenterait de garder la tour de Gryffondor entière !, ajouta Black alors que Remus terminait par en murmurant :

\- Si on y arrive…

OoOoOoOoOoOo

La réunion avait déjà commencé depuis un moment et seul Wilkes ne prenait aucune note, se contentant de regarder par la fenêtre. Au bout d'un moment, McGonagall lui fit remarquer :

\- Monsieur Wilkes, ayez l'obligeance de prendre des notes si vous voulez être en capacité d'aider les années inferieures.

\- Et pourquoi je voudrais les aider ?, demanda t'il en détachant son regard de la fenêtre.

\- Vous êtes censé être un exemple, répondit-elle d'un ton sec.

Il laissa retomber sa tête contre la vitre, en murmurant

\- Et bien ils se contenteront de m'admirer _en silence_.

Elle ne l'obligea pas à prendre des notes mais lui promit que s'il ne se présentait pas à une seule de des rondes de préfets, il serait en retenue tous les soirs de l'année.

Les rondes de préfets. Tous les soirs deux préfets faisaient le tour du château ensemble après le couvre-feu pour vérifier que personne ne traînait dehors. L'idée ne dérangeait pas Lily plus que ça, elle était même assez contente de savoir qu'elle allait passer du temps avec Remus, Isa et Bridget mais elle craignait les rondes avec Wilkes. Du moins s'il se montrait.

Lorsque la réunion prit fin, Isabel remarqua que Bridget mettait un temps fou pour ranger ses affaires. Elle s'approcha d'elle en faisant semblant de ranger également ses affaires et lui murmura :

\- Tu n'as pas envie de partir à ce que je vois.

\- Je n'ai surtout pas envie d'entendre le discours de rentrée de Serpentard.

Elles frémirent toutes les deux en se rendant compte que Wilkes les avait entendues. Isabel sentit que son amie était sur le point de paniquer mais Wilkes ne semblait pas leur porter plus d'attention que ça. Il laissa simplement échapper « moi non plus » du bout des lèvres, plus pour lui-même que pour les filles. Il ne prit même pas la direction du wagon des Serpentards. D'un certain point de vue, son insigne de préfet allait lui donner beaucoup plus de liberté cette année. Et surtout de bonne excuse pour ne plus avoir à supporter les discours stupides des autres. Il en avait déjà avalé tout l'été par ses parents et son frère. Au début il avait tenté d'écouter, d'y croire, pour ne plus avoir peur du monstre qu'il allait devenir. Pour ne plus se sentir seul, si seul. D'une autre part, il allait avoir beaucoup plus de choses à faire et on allait lui dicter sa conduite. Encore. Il en avait plus qu'assez que tout le monde lui disent ce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse. Son frère, ses parents, McGonagall…

Il s'arrêta entre deux compartiments, en face d'une porte et, après avoir poussé un long soupir, posa ses mains dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre. Il tenta de penser à autre chose mais il n'y parvenait pas. Il n'y parvenait jamais. Le visage de Katherine apparut dans son esprit et il sourit tristement. Il ne pouvait plus lui parler. Elle était la _seule_ qui pouvait le faire s'évader de son propre esprit mais, plus que jamais, il n'avait pas le droit de lui parler. Ses années étaient de plus en plus tristes et celles-ci promettait d'être la pire. Il ne savait pas dans quel était il allait se retrouver lorsqu'elle serait terminée.

Isabel et Lily, elles, n'avaient pas traînées à rejoindre leur compartiment. Elles se rendirent compte qu'elles avaient loupé l'histoire de Mary, mais cette dernière leur promis de leur faire un compte-rendu détaillé plus tard. Alice leur annonça toute joyeuse qu'elle avait passé l'été entre chez elle, la maison de Bridget et celle de Frank.

\- Vous vous êtes réconciliés finalement ?, demanda Marlène tout sourire.

\- On ne s'était pas brouillé ! Mais oui, tout est redevenu comme avant si c'est ça que tu veux dire.

Tout le compartiment mourrait d'envie de savoir s'ils avaient parlé de Lorry et ce fut finalement Katherine qui le demanda.

\- On a mieux fait qu'en parler en fait, commença Alice, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, elle lui a rendu visite.

Les filles ouvrirent toutes de grands yeux et Alice se tut un instant, heureuse de son effet, avant de reprendre :

\- Elle a été particulièrement heureuse de me voir ouvrir la porte en pyjama.

Mary ne put de retenir d'exploser de rire et elle fut bientôt rejoint par les autres.

\- Et toi alors, tu es restée avec Rogue ?, demanda Isabel à Lily une fois que tout le monde ait repris son souffle.

\- Oui, de toute façon ma sœur ne veux même plus rester dans la même pièce que moi alors j'ai eu du temps à consacrer à Sev'. On a juste soigneusement évité tout ce qui concernait nos maisons et les mangemorts. Mais des fois il dérapait un peu sur le sujet et j'avoue que je le reconnais de moins en moins…

Marlène lui demanda pourquoi elle s'obstinait à rester si proche de lui et pour la première fois, Lily eut beaucoup de mal à trouvé une réponse.

\- Il est mon meilleur ami, il me manque…

Elle eut une soudaine pensée qui lui dit que son meilleur ami avait bien changé et que c'était l'ancien qui lui manquait. Mais elle se contenta de faire semblant de ne pas comprendre et relança la conversation sur un sujet qu'elles craignaient toutes.

\- Alors cet été ? Beaucoup de changement avec les _mangemorts_?

Elle avait pu voir des nombreux meurtres inexpliqués dans les journaux moldus et ça l'avait fait frémir. De plus, le peu de Serpentard qu'elle avait croisé dans le train l'avait regardé comme ci elle était quelqu'un de sale. On lui avait même lancé un « Sang de Bourbe » sans raison.

\- Leur groupe s'agrandit à une vitesse folle. Il y a un nombre incroyable de famille qui font les yeux doux à Voldemort pour en faire partie. D'ailleurs, les gens le craignent tellement qu'ils commencent à l'appeler par des surnoms comme _Le mage noir_ ou _Tu sais de qui je parle,_ commença Marlène.

Elle vivait dans un village en pleine campagne et était donc l'une des moins touchée par tout cela. Les nouvelles, elles ne les apprenaient que dans _La gazette._

\- Les gens sont terrifiés, continua Alice, à chaque fois qu'ils commettent un meurtre, les mangemorts mettent ce qu'on appelle « la marque des ténèbres » dans le ciel. C'est une tête de mort traversée par un serpent. Tout le monde a peur de voir cette marque au dessus de chez eux en rentrant un jour. D'après Bridget, les mangemorts se font même tatouer cette marque sur le bras pour montrer leur dévotion à leur maître…

Lily frémit et sont regard se posa sur Katherine et Isabel qui semblaient les plus touchées par les mots d'Alice. Elle les interrogea du regard et Isabel répondit la voix tremblante :

\- Notre père est partie les combattre avec notre tante. Nos grands-parents voulaient y aller mais papa à réussit à leur faire entendre raison. Maman reste à la maison pour l'instant pour gérer le foyer soit disant. Je pense plutôt qu'ils sont en train de mettre en place tout un réseau de résistance.

Elles restèrent bouche bée et tentèrent de montrer leur soutien aux Jumelles comme elles le purent. Soudainement, quelque chose entra violemment au contact avec la paroi vitrée de leur compartiment et explosa en un million de confettis, les faisant toutes sursauter. La porte s'ouvrit alors sur le visage de Pettigrow qui parut soulagé en les voyant.

\- Ah c'est vous les filles ! Désolé hein, on teste des trucs qu'on a acheté à Zonko.

Black apparut derrière lui avec une cagette pleine de petites boîtes en tout genre.

\- Oui c'est la première fois que ma mère accepte qu'on en achète !, ajouta Potter, ou plutôt, c'est la première fois que ma mère nous perd de vue assez longtemps pour qu'on aille en acheter !

Les filles préférèrent ne pas répondre et les regardèrent déballer les paquets avec les mêmes yeux que des enfants qui ouvrent leurs cadeaux de Noël.

\- On dirait que celui-ci se lance, indiqua Remus en lisant une notice, apparemment ça rend presque sourd celui qui le reçoit pendant une heure.

Black prit l'objet et le regarda dans tous les sens, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Un bon piège à Serpentard, commenta Potter.

\- Justement, regarde qui est là-bas, ajouta Black en pointant du doigt Wilkes qui, perdu dans ses pensées moroses et toujours face à la vitre, ne les avait même pas entendu arriver.

Katherine suivit son regard et son cœur rata un battement en voyant qui allait être leur première victime.

\- Ne faites pas ça, murmura-t'elle.

Pettigrow l'entendit et la regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Mais déjà, Black lançait l'objet à toute allure.

Katherine, qui était du bon côté, réussit à dévier l'objet qui rebondit avant d'atteindre Marlène.

\- Marlène ! Je suis désolée vraiment ! Ça va ?, demanda Katherine, coupable.

\- Oui tout va bien !, répondit son amie.

Les Maraudeurs entrèrent à leur tour dans le compartiment se sentant coupables.

\- Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?, demanda Pettigrow à Katherine

\- Je ne sais pas, c'était un réflexe…, bafouilla-t-elle.

\- QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS DITES ? cria soudainement Marlène, faisant à nouveau sursauter tout le monde.

\- Encore heureux que ça ne dure qu'une heure, murmura Mary.

* * *

Voilà ! Alors ce chapitre ?

Une review et vous pourrez tester les nouveaux jouets des Maraudeurs avec eux (à vos risques et périls !)XD

A bientôt !


	51. Rondes

Bonjouuuur !

J'espère que vos vacances se passent bien !

Merci à **LilyHufflepuff** , **Mary Chou** et **dicaprisun** pour leurs reviews que j'ai été vraiment heureuse de lire !

On se retrouve en bas :)

 **Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire et quelques personnages m'appartiennent, le reste est à J-K Rowling

 **Merci à ma bêta : Léa !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 51 : Rondes**

La suite du voyage fut plus complexe pour Marlène. Elle était censée retrouver l'ouïe dans une heure. Mais, avec sa patience légendaire, ça promettait d'être long. Au début elle tenta de lire sur les lèvres de ses amies mais elle abandonna très vite pour caler sa tête sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Mary en profita pour raconter à Isabel et Lily son périple de l'été. Apparemment, sa mère avait très mal pris le retour de son ancien mari et avait fui sans demander son reste. Mary n'avait rien dit, se contentant de faire comme-ci ça ne l'atteignait pas. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être le cas. Alice n'imaginait même pas à quel point ça devait être horrible de voir sa mère, la personne qui l'avait élevée, sauter sur la première occasion pour la laisser tomber. Elle devait vraiment se sentir abandonnée. Et surtout, pas assez bien pour mériter l'amour de sa propre mère.

Elle se reconcentra sur le récit de Mary, qui faisait toujours semblant que ça ne l'avait pas affecté plus que ça.

\- Mon père est aussi gentil que Liam, mais ça na pas été facile au début. Ce n'était pas naturel entre nous. Mais il a été patient, très patient et ça s'est amélioré. Maintenant ça va beaucoup mieux même si je ne vais pas lui faire des _câlins_ où je ne sais quoi…

Lily hocha la tête gravement, à la fois heureuse et triste pour son amie. Pourquoi les bonnes choses n'arrivaient jamais seules ? Mary ne méritait pas ça.

Quelques instants plus tard, Marlène décida qu'elle en avait marre d'être silencieuse et commença à raconter toutes ses vacances en détails. Après tout, elle n'avait pas besoin d'entendre quoi que ce soit si c'était elle qui racontait. Lily sourit, elle était heureuse d'être de retour avec ses amies. Cependant, elle ne savait pas si c'était l'insigne de préfète sur sa poitrine ou la place qu'avaient prise les mangemorts cet été mais elle sentait que les choses allaient être différentes cette année.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Malgré son intuition, le début d'année fut similaire à tous les autres. Marlène avait retrouvé son ouïe pendant la répartition et avait crié pour fêter ça, ce qui lui avait valu un regard noir de McGonnagall. Potter prenait son rôle de capitaine de l'équipe très à cœur et semblait y penser tout le temps. Les sélections avaient eu lieu et toutes les amies de Lily avaient été reprises à leurs anciens postes à leurs grands soulagements. Les Maraudeurs continuaient _d'animer leur triste quotidien_ comme avait dit Black, notamment à l'aide de tous leurs nouveaux achats. Les cours aussi avaient repris, les professeurs avaient tous tenu à leur faire un long discours sur l'importance des BUSES. Résultat, Lily n'avait jamais été aussi stressée pour un événement si lointain. La seule chose qui marquait vraiment un changement dans la vie de Lily était son rôle de préfète. Elle avait fait sa première ronde avec Remus et tout s'était merveilleusement bien passé. Ils avaient même traîné un peu pour avoir l'occasion de discuter un peu plus. Les quelques élèves qu'ils avaient croisés n'avaient pas trop lutté. Lors d'une ronde avec Isabel cependant, elles étaient tombées sur un groupe de Serpentards très peu coopératif, qui avait seulement regardé Lily comme si elle n'était rien d'autre qu'un tapis particulièrement sale. Il ne s'adressait qu'à Isabel. Cette dernière finit par sortir sa baguette et Lily enlevait des points à Serpentard jusqu'à ce qu'ils acceptent enfin de rentrer dans leur dortoir en crachant :

\- On le fait à cause de la MacDougall, on ne se plie pas aux ordres d'une Sang de Bourbe.

Lily avait gardé la tête haute mais ça lui avait fait mal. Très mal. Et depuis le début d'année, ce genre de regard et de commentaire étaient quotidiens. C'est pour cela qu'elle craignait vraiment sa prochaine ronde qui aurait lieu avec Wilkes. D'habitude, elle n'était pas seule pour affronter les insultes et les coups-bas. Mais là, elle allait l'être et pendant plus d'une heure.

Ce soir-là, en partant rejoindre le Serpentard, Lily tenta de trouver un coin où elle pourrait pleurer tout ce qu'elle aurait retenu après sa ronde, si elle arrivait à se retenir. Elle eut un frisson en voyant la silhouette de Wilkes et serra les dents s'apprêtant à recevoir la première insulte de la soirée.

Mais seulement un « bonsoir » troubla le silence. Lily surprise, répondit machinalement. Le ton qu'il avait employé n'était même pas acerbe, simplement calme et un peu fatigué.

Ils commencèrent à marcher l'un à côté de l'autre en silence. Lily ne savait pas quoi dire, ni même si elle était censée dire quelque chose. C'était peut-être pousser le bouchon un peu loin. Ce fut donc Wilkes qui se remit à parler en premier :

\- Tu as quoi dans la poche ? Ne me dit pas que ce sont des cours ?

Lily vit qu'une grande partie de feuille dépassait de sa robe de sorcière et elle soupira :

\- Si c'est ça. C'est une fiche de révision pour l'interro d'Histoire de la magie de demain. J'en fais toujours une et je l'amène partout mais elles ne me servent jamais à grand-chose…

Wilkes eut un petit rire et lui décréta qu'ils avaient intérêt à ce que la ronde ne dure pas trop longtemps si elle voulait être en forme pour le lendemain.

\- C'est peine perdue, répondit-elle, il y a beaucoup trop d'escaliers dans cette école, je suis toujours fatiguée les lendemains de ronde, même lorsqu'elle ne se termine pas trop tard.

\- Plains moi alors, j'en ai deux d'affilées.

Surprise, Lily se retourna vers lui. Normalement la ronde du lendemain devait être assurée par Isabel et Myles, le préfet de Poufsouffle et personne n'était censé en avoir deux soirs à la suite. Elle exposa ses idées à Wilkes qui sourit :

\- Myles s'est blessé au Quidditch, et McGonagall a été ravie de me le faire remplacer.

Lily haussa les sourcils d'un coup. Elle n'était pas au courant qu'il était blessé et espérait qu'il allait bien. Elle se jura mentalement d'arrêter de s'inquiéter pour tout le monde avant que ça finisse par la rendre folle. Mais Myles était vraiment gentil et elle avait bien aimé leur dernière ronde. Sauf le moment où, après avoir parlé de son petit ami, un Gryffondor de 6ème année du nom de Brody, il s'était mis à lui poser des questions sur James. Elle lui avait répondu qu'il n'était qu'un imbécile arrogant qui voulait toutes les filles à ses pieds. Myles lui avait alors sourit et déclaré :

\- Toutes les filles n'ont peut-être d'yeux que pour lui, mais il n'a d'yeux que pour toi.

Ce à quoi Lily n'avait rien pu répondre, se contentant de bafouiller des paroles incompréhensibles.

Elle secoua la tête pour se sortir de ses souvenirs. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Wilkes s'approcha d'une fenêtre et contempla le paysage qui s'étalait sous leurs yeux. Ne voulant pas le déranger, Lily continua seule et quelques couloirs plus loin, tomba sur un groupe de Serpentards. Presque le même que celui qu'elle avait croisé avec Isabel. Mais cette fois-ci, elle était seule. Elle leur indiqua d'une voix sèche et qu'elle espérait confiante, qu'il était grand temps qu'ils rejoignent leur dortoir.

Un des Serpentard colla la main à son oreille et s'exclama :

\- Vous avez entendu quelque chose vous ?

\- Rien du tout, répondit un autre que Lily identifia avec horreur comme étant Mulciber, mais par contre je sens une odeur dégoûtante de Sang de Bourbe, pas vous ?

Rentrant dans son jeu, les autres acquiescèrent et ils s'approchèrent d'elle, baguettes en mains. Lily se maudit en se rendant compte qu'elle tremblait. Mais elle ne recula pas et ne baissa pas le regard.

\- Rentrez dans vos dortoirs, répéta Lily doucement.

Un sourire mauvais naquit sur les lèvres de Mulciber, mais ses intentions furent coupées court par la voix de Wilkes :

\- Faites ce qu'elle vous dit.

À la vue du second préfet, les Serpentard perdirent de leurs couleurs. Ils rangèrent presque tous leurs baguettes et se redressèrent.

\- On ne va pas obéir à cette Sang de Bourbe, s'exclama l'un d'eux.

Wilkes lui adressa un tel regard qu'il recula de quelques pas et n'ajouta rien. Quelques secondes passèrent sans que personne ne bouge avant que Wilkes lève les sourcils et que les verts et argents partent les uns après les autres.

Après ça, Lily comprenait pourquoi les Serpentards craignaient Wilkes. Lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé face aux autres de sa maison, il n'avait plus été le même que Lily avait vu au début de leur ronde. Elle avait déjà remarqué qu'il avait une prestance assez exceptionnelle, elle écrasait n'importe qui dans la pièce et lorsqu'il en jouait pour être impressionnant… Il l'était. Il dégageait quelque chose qui pourrait faire taire Marlène d'un regard. Ce n'était pas peu dire.

C'est pour cela que juste après que les Serpentards soient partis, il fallut un petit moment à Lily pour oser le regarder à nouveau.

\- Je suis désolé, déclara t'il soudainement

Lily releva instantanément les yeux vers lui et fut heureuse de voir qu'il était redevenu _normal_. On n'avait plus l'impression qu'il pouvait tuer avec ses yeux, ce qui était plutôt rassurant.

\- Pour ?, demanda t-elle, surprise.

Il commença à ouvrir la bouche mais la referma rapidement. Pourquoi devait-il s'excuser ? Être arrivé après leur altercation ? Ne pas l'avoir assez défendu ? L'avoir laissé se faire insulté ? Que les gens qu'ils côtoyaient tous les jours fassent de sa vie un enfer ? De la guerre ? De tout ça à la fois ?

Il ne savait pas. Il n'avait jamais vraiment su d'ailleurs. Mais il avait ressenti le besoin de s'excuser auprès d'elle. Et il ne le regrettait pas.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain soir, Isabel parlait avec sa sœur, une dizaine de minutes avant de devoir partir à sa ronde. Elle était toutes les deux sur leurs lits respectifs et Lindsey et son amie était dans la salle commune.

\- Je me demande si l'accident de Quidditch de Myles était vraiment un accident, déclara soudainement Isabel.

Katherine acquiesça, elle y avait pensé aussi. Certains ne voyaient pas d'un très bon œil le fait que deux garçons sortent ensemble.

\- Ça veut dire que c'est un _Poufsouffle_ qui a fait ça, c'était pendant un entraînement… Je pensais au moins qu'un tel coup bas viendrait des Serpentards, répondit Katherine les dents serrées.

Ce qui l'énervait le plus dans cette histoire c'est qu'elle savait qu'ils s'en prenaient à Myles parce qu'il était gentil. Brody, son petit copain, l'était beaucoup moins quand on lui cherchait des Noises. Comme quoi, les gens profitent toujours de la gentillesse des autres.

\- J'y pense, reprit Katherine, il ne sera pas là pour ta ronde de ce soir, tu veux que je la fasse avec toi ?

\- Tu _n'as pas le droit_ Kate et je ne serais pas seule, McGonagall m'a collé Wilkes.

Les yeux de Katherine s'assombrirent immédiatement :

\- Fait très attention. Il n'est pas celui que l'on voit le plus attaquer des nés-moldus mais c'est un Sang Pur avec tous les idéaux qui vont avec. C'est un Wilkes en plus alors s'il a entendu autant de mal sur nous qu'on en a entendu sur lui cet été…

Isabel acquiesça. Encore une fois, ses pensées étaient similaires à celles de sa jumelle.

\- Je vais t'accompagner au moins. Avant le couvre-feu, ajouta Katherine devant le regard réprobateur de sa sœur.

Isabel finit par accepter en faisant promettre à sa sœur d'être dans son dortoir quand le couvre-feu commencerait.

Wilkes se tourna vers elles en les entendant arriver et dit avec un petit sourire :

\- J'en ai deux pour le prix d'une aujourd'hui ?

\- Perdu Tom, je m'en vais on devait juste discuter de deux ou trois choses sur le chemin.

Il acquiesça et Isabel s'étonna du fait qu'il soit déjà là. Les rondes commençait au couvre-feu et Isabel avait fait en sorte d'arriver au point de rendez-vous une dizaine de minutes avant pour permettre à sa sœur de rentrer dans les temps. En bref, Wilkes n'était pas censé être là avant une dizaine de minutes. Lorsqu'elle lui demanda ce qu'il faisait là si tôt, il répondit :

\- J'étais là avec mes amis depuis un moment. Ils viennent juste de partir.

C'était un mensonge bien sûr. Il était assis seul depuis près d'une heure, cherchant désespérément à éviter l'ambiance de la salle commune des Serpentards. Tout le monde attendait de lui qu'il participe, engage même, les discussions sur les né-moldus et _le maître des Ténèbres_. Il se rendit alors compte que si on lui demandait de quels amis il parlait, il ne pourrait pas répondre. Il n'avait pas d'amis.

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ?, demanda Katherine les dents serrées, vous insultiez tous les né-moldus qui passaient ?

Un muscle se contracta sur la mâchoire de Wilkes, montrant qu'il avait serré les dents à son tour.

\- Tu devrais y aller, dit-il sèchement à Katherine qui ne comprit pas son comportement.

Elle le regarda, en fronçant les sourcils. Isabel aussi était intriguée. Sa sœur n'avait rien dit qui pourrait réellement heurter Wilkes. Après tout, c'était dans leur quotidien de rabaisser les né-moldus, particulièrement cette année.

\- Va-t'en, répèta-t'il, avec la même prestance que Lily lui avait admiré la veille.

Katherine obéit après avoir lancé un regard à sa sœur lui conseillant sérieusement de se méfier.

* * *

Alors ce chapitre ?

Une review et vous pourrez faire une ronde avec le préfet de votre choix !XD

A bientôt !


	52. Point de vue

Bonjouuuuur !

Merci beaucoup à **LilyHufflepuff** , **Mary Chou** , et **dicaprisun** pour leurs reviews adorables !

On se retrouve en bas :)

 **Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire et quelques personnages m'appartiennent, le reste est à J-K Rowling

 **Merci à ma bêta : Léa !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 52 : Point du vue**

Quelques semaines plus tard, Lily avait de nouveau une ronde avec le préfet des Serpentards. Elle fut heureuse de se rendre compte qu'elle ne stressait pas à cette idée. Leur première ronde ayant été plutôt agréable, ça lui avait enlevé un grand poids des épaules. Mais lorsqu'elle arriva au point de rendez-vous, elle vit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Wilkes était toujours fidèle à lui-même et pourtant, malgré la posture arrogante qu'il abordait, Lily avait l'impression qu'il était triste. Très triste. Il lui semblait même qu'il avait pleuré mais elle ne pouvait rien avancer car Wilkes gardait un visage de marbre. Il la salua d'une petite voix et ils commencèrent la ronde. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un long moment avant que Lily se décide à engager une conversation :

\- Alors ? Prêt pour le match contre Serdaigle demain ?

Wilkes tourna brusquement la tête vers elle avec de grands yeux :

\- Le match ? Il y a un match ?

Sa respiration devint soudainement saccadée et Lily ne put s'empêcher de lui demander si tout allait bien. _Oui oui tout va bien sombre idiote c'est pour ça qu'il nous fait une crise de panique_ , se gifla-t-elle mentalement. En chancelant, Wilkes s'approcha d'une fenêtre et s'y appuya, tentant désespérément de retrouver son souffle. Lily crut percevoir un sanglot étouffé et alors qu'elle se rapprochait, il lui demanda, la voix cassée :

\- Tu peux partir s'il te plait ?

Bien qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir elle acquiesça avant de s'éloigner. Puis elle se rappela de sa rencontre avec les Serpentards et décida de ne pas quitter les environs. Elle l'entendit doucement reprendre son souffle. Il prit ensuite trois grandes respirations avant de se redresser et de reprendre son expression de marbre. Il rejoint Lily en quelques pas :

\- Je suis désolé, continuons, déclara-t-il d'une voix neutre.

oOoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain, après leur petit déjeuner, les filles de Gryffondor rejoignirent la table des Serdaigles pour apporter leur soutien aux Jumelles. Comme d'habitude, Isabel était sur le point de s'évanouir et Katherine tentait de la rassurer. Heureusement, le stress d'Isabel ne durait jamais très longtemps, dès qu'elle était sur son balai, elle était juste heureuse. Elle aimait vraiment le Quidditch.

\- Fait comme aux entraînements Isa, tu vas tout déchirer, l'encouragea sa sœur.

Isabel répondit d'une voix blanche :

\- Je sens qu'ils vont être encore meilleurs que les autres années.

\- Je n'en suis pas sûre, l'interrompit Lily, Wilkes avait l'air plutôt perturbé par quelque chose hier. Il en avait même oublié le match.

Katherine redressa violemment la tête vers Lily, les sourcils froncés, avant de se retourner pour scruter la table des Serpentards. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le visage qu'elle commençait à très bien connaître. Son cœur rata un battement. Il semblait triste. Dévasté. Perdu. Ses yeux croisèrent les siens et il détourna le regard en serrant la mâchoire. Katherine se pinça les lèvres et tenta de se concentrer sur quelque chose d'autre. Elle avait une boule dans l'estomac et cherchait désespérément à la faire partir. Ce n'était pas un idiot de Serpentard qui allait la faire se sentir si mal avant un match quand même ?

Et pourtant, elle eut beau tenter tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, le triste visage de Tom restait inlassablement dans son esprit.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Alors que les filles rouges et or descendaient vers le terrain un peu plus tard, Frank et Lorry les rejoignirent. Alice lui fit un grand sourire qu'il lui rendit.

\- Je n'imagine même pas le stress que l'on doit ressentir avant un match, murmura Mary en pensant aux Jumelles.

Les Maraudeurs qui marchaient un peu plus loin l'entendirent et les rejoignirent à leur tour.

\- Ce n'est pas du stress, commença Black, c'est au dessus de ça. Tu sais que tu vas offrir du grand spectacle à des gradins remplis !

\- Oui, continua Potter, une telle sensation se trouve seulement dans le Quidditch. Tant d'émotions qui te traversent en même temps, te permettant de voler jusqu'à la victoire !

Marlène eut un petit rire.

\- Ne crois pas ça Mary, il est tellement stressé qu'il nous stresse aussi. Ce qui fait que toute l'équipe est au bord de la crise de nerf, heureusement qu'il a de bon discours d'encouragement…

Potter la tapa gentiment sur l'épaule en riant, puis ses yeux dérivèrent jusqu'à Lily et il passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de riposter qu'il était un très bon capitaine. Lupin et Pettigrow assistèrent à la scène en riant silencieusement de l'état dans lequel tournait leur ami dès qu'une certaine rousse était dans les parages. Elle ne pouvait pas le voir bien sûr, mais pour eux c'était flagrant.

\- Parfois, je me dis que j'aimerais bien faire partie de l'équipe pour voir ce que ça fait, déclara Alice.

Frank s'approcha d'elle en riant :

\- Prions pour que ça n'arrive jamais où on pourra dire adieu à la victoire.

Alice s'arrêta net et se tourna vers Frank, la bouche grande ouverte.

\- Qu'est ce que tu insinues par là ?

\- Que j'étais là toutes les fois où tu as tenté de faire du Quidditch et que ça m'a beaucoup coûté.

Alice leva les yeux au ciel, mais un léger sourire sur ses lèvres contredisait l'agacement qu'elle tentait de montrer.

\- Ce n'était pas si horrible à voir !

\- Oh non, à voir non, mais je te rappelle que grâce à toi et ta délicatesse légendaire, j'ai eu l'occasion de visiter un marais, une forêt, un champ de maïs…

Il fut interrompu par la main qu'Alice lui avait mise sur la bouche. Il la retira avant de dire :

\- Je ne vais pas aller plus loin mais tu sais que la liste est longue et sans doute pas encore terminée !

Alice releva la tête vers lui avec un léger sourire en reprenant ses derniers mots :

\- Pas encore terminée…

Frank lui sourit à son tour et ils restèrent ainsi pendant un instant qui fut brisé par Lorry qui demanda à Frank s'il ne ferait pas mieux d' _avancer._

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Katherine cherchait le souaffle des yeux. Elle s'arrêta et fut surprise de constater qu'elle était à bout de souffle. Depuis le début du match, elle n'arrêtait pas de voler de tous les côtés. C'était ça qu'elle aimait dans les matchs de Quidditch : les rugissements des supporters, le déferlement des capes colorées autour d'elle, le désordre que créaient les joueurs et les balles qui volaient dans tous les sens. Le match n'était pas gagné : les Serpentards étaient bons, très bons. La plupart du match s'était déroulé proche du but de Serdaigle. Heureusement, ils ne croulaient pas sous les buts seulement parce qu'Isabel arrivait à les maintenir à distance par des figures acrobatiques impressionnantes (et incontrôlées pour la plupart).

En furie, les Serpentards avaient plus d'énergie que jamais et malgré les efforts d'Isabel, avaient une belle marge d'avance. Le seul qui semblait totalement ailleurs était Tom. Il tournait au-dessus du terrain sans vraiment le regarder, à la même vitesse à laquelle Katherine allait en Histoire de la Magie. Faisant mine de s'éloigner pour se rapprocher des buts adverses, Katherine monta de quelques mètres.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle à Tom, perdue.

Il commença à ouvrir la bouche puis se ravisa en soufflant comme s'il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de lui parler.

\- Tu m'en veux toujours pour je ne sais quelle raison ? demanda-t-elle face à sa réaction.

À nouveau, elle n'eut aucune réponse.

Dans les tribunes, les supporters n'arrêtaient pas de crier. Le match était plein de rebondissements et le cœur de Lily menaçait de lâcher à chaque fois qu'Isabel tentait un arrêt.

Alors qu'enfin, les Serdaigles venaient de marquer à nouveau sur une passe décisive de Katherine, Potter s'exclama :

\- Regardez, le vif d'or est là haut !

En effet, à quelques mètres en dessous de Wilkes brillait la petite balle dorée. Ce dernier sembla l'avoir vu et fit un pic d'accélération. L'attrapeur de Serdaigle comprit également et tenta de le rattraper. À la dernière seconde, sans aucunes raisons apparentes, Wilkes fit brusquement demi-tour en gardant sa vitesse, accélérant même, et fonça dans Katherine. Apres le choc, le Serpentard réussit à se stabiliser mais pas Katherine qui fit plusieurs tonneaux. Elle perdit l'équilibre et, lorsque son balai s'arrêta enfin, se retrouva pendue par les mains en dessous. Il y eut un moment où personne ne dit quoi que ce soit. Le silence était si total que ça en était impressionnant. L'attrapeur de Serdaigle serrait le vif d'or dans sa main et contemplait aussi la scène, stupéfait. Lorsqu'enfin, Isabel se précipita pour aider sa sœur, les applaudissements retentirent. Les joueurs mirent pied à terre un par un. Le capitaine de Serpentard s'approcha dangereusement de Wilkes mais fit rapidement demi-tour en voyant son regard. Il quitta le terrain en premier.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

\- Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi il a fait ça !, s'exclama Lily. Il n'est pourtant pas si _méchant_ quand on fait nos rondes !

Après le match, les jumelles et les filles de Gryffondor s'étaient réunies. Étonnamment, Katherine ne disait rien et ne semblait même pas spécialement heureuse de la victoire de son équipe. Le sujet avait rapidement tourné sur la dernière action de Wilkes et les filles tentaient désespérément de comprendre _pourquoi il avait foncé aussi violemment sur Katherine_.

\- On ne sympathise pas avec quelqu'un qui nous insulte, Lily, déclara Marlène d'une voix solennelle.

Lily haussa les épaules et réfléchit une longue seconde avant de répondre :

\- Il ne l'a jamais fait.

Katherine sortit alors brusquement de sa torpeur et ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Il ne t'a jamais insulté, tu es sûre ?

Lily affirma, elle se souvenait très bien de chaque fois, chaque personne qui l'avait insulté et seul Wilkes et Sev' ne l'avait jamais fait. Katherine sembla réaliser quelque chose et se pinça les lèvres.

\- C'est pour ça que je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a voulu te blesser gratuitement, reprit Lily.

\- Il ne l'a pas fait. C'est le contraire.

Isabel eut un petit rire :

\- On ne rentre pas dans quelqu'un quand on lui veut du bien, Kate.

Cette dernière s'humidifia les lèvres avant de commencer à parler :

\- Lorsque la foule a crié pour le vif d'or, tout le monde s'est arrêté et a fixé les attrapeurs. Moi aussi mais d'un coup j'ai entendu un drôle de sifflement. J'ai tourné la tête et j'ai vu un cognard qui approchait. Il était près, beaucoup trop près et surtout, au niveau de ma tête. J'étais paralysée. J'ai vraiment vu ma vie défiler et c'est là que Tom est arrivé.

Les filles restèrent silencieuses un moment, tentant de comprendre l'étendue de ses mots.

\- Tu es sûre qu'il y avait un cognard ? demanda Isabel qui tentait de s'en souvenir.

Alice acquiesça silencieusement. Elle le voyait maintenant. Tout le monde était concentré sur les attrapeurs puis sur l'impact entre Wilkes et Katherine qui, avec l'élan, avait eu lieu sur plusieurs mètres. Personne n'avait fait attention au cognard qui passait quelques mètres plus loin. A l'endroit pile où se trouvait Katherine précédemment.

\- Je te dis que oui, je ne suis pas folle enfin ! s'écria-t-elle, beaucoup plus énervée qu'elle aurait dû l'être.

Quelque chose la tracassait.

\- Bon, c'est plutôt positif alors non ? Ça nous montre que Wilkes n'est pas aussi affreux que ce que l'on pouvait croire. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas heureuse ? demanda Marlène, encore perdue.

Katherine releva la tête vers elle, les traits de son visage marqués par toutes les émotions qu'elle ressentait. Lily répondit à sa place, en pensant à son meilleur ami :

\- C'est toujours plus facile de penser que seules les mauvaises personnes sont du mauvais côté.

À nouveau, le silence reprit, chacune étant perdue dans ses pensées. Katherine avait enfoui la tête dans ses mains. Elle se leva soudainement et déclara :

\- Je dois le trouver, je… j'y vais.

* * *

Ne m'en voulez pas trop d'avoir coupé là ;D

Aloooooors ?

Une review et vous pourrez assister au match ;)

A bientôt !


	53. La tour d'astronomie

Bonzour !

Tout d'abord ma bêta a eu une idée : je pourrai écrire des "bonus", des scènes qui ont déjà eu lieu mais d'un point de vue différent. Dites-moi si ça vous dit et si c'est le cas, quelle scène et quel personnage vous aimeriez lire !

Merci beaucoup à **marie-has-curly-hair** pour suivre et avoir mis mon histoire en favoris !

Et surtout un grand merci pour toutes les superbes reviews de **dicaprisun** , **marie-has-curly-hair** et **AdhaChan** (je suis en train de répondre à ta review:)) !

On se retrouve en bas :)

 **Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire et quelques personnages m'appartiennent, le reste est à J-K Rowling

 **Merci à ma bêta : Léa !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 53 : La tour d'astronomie**

Katherine trouva Wilkes au premier endroit où elle le chercha, à savoir, la tour d'astronomie. Il était accoudé à la rambarde et regardait la vue. Le soleil allait se coucher dans une petite heure et le ciel était paré de rose et de bleu qui se reflétaient dans le lac. Katherine s'approcha doucement et s'accouda à côté du Serpentard. Elle observa la vue un moment et soupira légèrement. Le couvre feu était dépassé mais elle savait que les préfets terminaient par la tour d'astronomie. Ils avaient donc une bonne heure et demie de tranquillité.

Tom se demandait sérieusement ce qu'elle faisait et surtout, ce qu'elle allait lui demander. Sans doute quelque chose comme : « Pourquoi fais-tu la tête ? Pourquoi tu m'as agressé ? » Il voulait juste être seul. C'est ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire lorsqu'elle prit la parole :

\- Je suis désolée.

Il s'attendait à tout, mais pas à ça. Il releva brusquement la tête vers elle et la dévisagea. Elle continua de fixer la vue en reprenant la parole :

\- Pour ce que je t'ai dit. Lily m'a dit que tu ne l'avais jamais insultée. Et comme c'est une Gryffondor que tu as eu mille occasions d'insulter, je suppose donc que ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes.

Elle se tut avant de réaliser quelque chose et de secouer la tête :

\- Et je viens juste de me souvenir que tu n'avais pas eu de coloration le jour où les Maraudeurs vous avaient piégé et que donc ce n'est vraiment pas dans tes habitudes. Et que je t'ai mis dans le même sac que tous les autres serpents alors que ça ne doit vraiment pas être facile et je… Je suis sans doute la pire personne que tu n'as jamais eu la malchance de rencontrer mais est-ce que tu pourrais me pardonner ?

Elle avait tourné la tête vers lui en prononçant la dernière phrase. Il lui fit un petit sourire en répondant :

\- Ce n'est pas comme-ci je pouvais réellement rester fâché contre toi très longtemps.

Katherine ne comprit pas pourquoi son estomac avait fait un tour sur lui-même.

\- Merci, répondit-elle en reportant son attention sur le paysage, pour ça et pour tout à l'heure.

À son tour, Tom se retourna vers la vue.

\- Oh, tu as vu le cognard alors ?

Elle eut un petit rire

\- Je l'ai même très bien vu si tu veux mon avis.

Encore une fois, ils échangèrent un regard complice avant que Tom change de sujet.

\- Comment m'as-tu trouvé, mon chou ?

\- Je ne sais pas, dit-elle en haussant les épaules, tu regardes souvent par la fenêtre et tu aimes bien la hauteur alors j'ai combiné les deux et me voilà !

Cette fois-ci, il continua de regarder le paysage.

\- J'adore regarder l'horizon. Sentir l'air frais. Voir le monde qui s'étale sous mes yeux. D'ici, mes problèmes paraissent toujours plus petits et ça me calme.

Katherine sourit en fixant l'horizon à son tour. Elle courait toujours dans tous les sens et ne prenait jamais vraiment le temps d'admirer la beauté des choses. Elle respira l'air frais en regardant le ciel en silence avant de dire :

\- Je suis heureuse que tu ne comptes pas sauter Tom, surtout que j'aurais eu des problèmes après et plein de paperasses à remplir.

Son regard se dirigea instantanément sur le sol alors qu'il eut un sourire triste

\- Je pourrais sauter, déclara t'il.

\- C'est exactement ce que je viens de te dire de ne pas faire, répondit Katherine en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ça mettrait fin à mes problèmes et personne ne le remarquerait, termina-t-il.

La bouche de Katherine s'ouvrit légèrement et se fut à son tour de la regarder alors qu'il continuait à fixer le paysage.

\- Ce n'est pas comme ci j'avais des amis, répondit-il à sa question muette.

Elle l'observa. Il avait vraiment l'air seul. Seul. Un sentiment qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle avait toujours eu Isabel. Toujours. Elle avait déjà du mal à imaginer ce que c'était de n'avoir personne à qui se confier mais alors personne du tout. Il était seul au milieu des Sang-Pur pleins de préjugés, seul au milieu de ses camarades, seul au milieu de sa famille. Il n'avait personne à qui parler et était obligé de jouer un rôle s'il voulait sauver sa peau. Il ne pouvait jamais être lui-même. Et ne pourrait sans doute jamais l'être.

Katherine se sentait tellement mal pour lui, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Que pouvait-elle fait dans un tel moment en même temps ? Alors elle fit un geste stupide qui ne réglerait rien. Elle mit sa main sur celle de Tom et la serra légèrement. Il la regarda cette fois, et elle lut dans ses yeux qu'elle avait eu tort. Son geste n'était pas inutile.

\- J'ai reçu une lettre hier en fin d'après midi, commença t'il d'une petite voix et instantanément Katherine n'osa plus respirer pour ne pas l'interrompre. De ma famille. Ils avaient l'immense _joie_ et _honneur_ de m'annoncer qu'ils avaient officiellement mis notre famille au service de Voldemort. Pardon, du _grand sauveur de la Race Pure._ Ils m'ont même dit que ça ne servait à rien que je cherche à faire de bonnes études, comme mon avenir était tout tracé. Eux qui m'ont toujours appris à être le meilleur partout. Je sors de Poudlard et je deviens immédiatement mangemort au service de ce fou à lier. Dans la salle commune on raconte que pour avoir la marque, il faut tuer un né-moldu ou un moldu pour montrer _sa dévotion_. Oh et devine quoi ? Mon frère a la marque ! Mon frère ! La personne avec qui j'ai grandi est un foutu assassin et il était fier de me le dire !

Il s'arrêta un instant, la voix tremblante, les yeux remplis de larmes. Il reprit son souffle avant de continuer :

\- Je ne veux pas devenir _ça_! Je n'ai plus que 3 ans avant que… avant que… je sois un monstre. Comment veux tu que je me regarde à nouveau dans un miroir si je tue quelqu'un ? Comment veux tu que je vive si je tue quelqu'un ? Comment veux tu que je tue quelqu'un d'ailleurs ? Je suis bloqué et je ne peux pas me sortir de tout ça. Je ne peux même pas le sortir de ma tête. C'est toujours là, à tourner au dessus de moi, ça m'oppresse jour et nuit. Je… je… je ne veux _pas._

Sa voix avait totalement flanché sur le dernier mot et une larme coulait sur sa joue sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

\- Tu peux partir, s'il te plait ? Demanda-t-il en détournant les yeux.

Elle le fixa un moment, ses yeux à elle aussi étaient mouillés. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il pouvait être _si_ différent. Elle ne pouvait même pas imaginer l'horreur, la solitude…

\- Non, répondit-elle fermement après s'être pincé les lèvres.

Il releva la tête vers elle, ne s'attendant pas à une telle réponse. Katherine fit non de la tête à nouveau en le regardant dans les yeux. Puis elle s'approcha et enroula ses bras autour de son cou. Il répondit rapidement à l'étreinte et perdit son visage dans ses cheveux. Aucun des deux n'avait envie de rompre le moment, Tom se sentait enfin bien quelque part. Toute la pression qui pesait sur ses épaules s'évadait, le temps d'un instant. Un précieux instant.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

En rentrant dans son dortoir ce soir-là, Katherine fut accueillie par sa sœur qui l'attendait de pied ferme.

\- Alors ?, demanda-t-elle avec la voix un peu aigue comme si elle s'attendait à ce que Katherine se mette à lui raconter une histoire passionnante.

Cette dernière ouvrit la bouche pour tout lui expliquer, avant de la refermer. Elle voulait garder ce petit moment partagé pour elle, rien que pour elle. Et Tom.

\- Je suis de retour, répondit-elle simplement.

Isabel eut du mal à cacher sa surprise et sa déception. Mais elle respecta le choix de sa sœur et ne demanda pas plus. De toute façon, elle avait une ronde avec Wilkes dans une petite semaine et elle comptait bien tenter de le cuisiner.

Elles se couchèrent donc toutes les deux et fermèrent leurs rideaux. Katherine les rouvrit un instant plus tard avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle chercha dans sa valise pendant quelques secondes pour retrouver la photo. La photo de Tom et elle que Pritchard avait prise quelques années auparavant. La photo qu'elle avait fait voler dans le dortoir des Serpentards. La seule photo existante d'eux deux. Elle la regarda pendant de longues secondes avant qu'un bruit dans le lit d'Isabel ne l'oblige à se recoucher.

Avec une infinie délicatesse, elle l'installa à nouveau sous son oreiller.

\- Fais de beaux rêves, murmura Isabel en baillant, déjà endormie.

\- J'y compte bien, murmura Katherine en posant sa tête sur son oreiller, un sourire aux lèvres.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Cinq jours plus tard, Isabel et Wilkes avaient une ronde ensemble. Wilkes semblait beaucoup plus calme que lors du match et ce, depuis que Katherine lui avait parlé. Enfin Isabel supposait que c'était depuis qu'ils s'étaient parlés. En fait, elle ne savait même pas si Katherine l'avait trouvé ce fameux soir, elle n'avait rien voulu lui dire. Sa jumelle. Celle qui parlait tout le temps n'avait pas voulu lui dire. Depuis elle brûlait de curiosité de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir là. La seule chose dont elle était sûre, c'était que Katherine était revenue à la fois triste et heureuse. Et qu'elle avait laissé Isabel confuse. Depuis cette date, Wilkes semblait plus apaisé.

\- Tu as l'air d'aller mieux ?, commença Isabel, voulant lancer la conversation sur ce sujet.

Il se contenta d'acquiescer :

\- Ma sœur y est pour quelque chose ?, demanda-t-elle alors, faisant mine de rien.

Cette fois-ci, le visage de Wilkes fut traversé par un sourire.

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a raconté ?

Il cherchait sans doute à savoir si Katherine avait partagé les événements de cette soirée à sa jumelle. Isabel sembla le comprendre et répondit au tac au tac :

\- Absolument tout !

Wilkes tourna la tête vers elle, un semi sourire aux lèvres, avant de dire d'un ton amusé :

\- Elle ne t'a rien dit, c'est ça ?

\- Non !, s'exclama Isabel, outrée, rien du tout !

Wilkes eut alors un petit rire devant la mine boudeuse d'Isabel. Elle comprit alors que lui non plus n'était pas prêt à lui révéler quoi que ce soit. Décidément, ils allaient faire un bon duo ces deux là si ils commençaient déjà à lui cacher des choses.

Bizarrement, l'idée la fit sourire.

* * *

Voilà tout un chapitre de Kathou-Tom !

J'ai vraiment **hâte** de voir vos retours sur ce chapitre ( je suis même un peu, beaucoup, stressée aha )

Une review et vous rendrez l'auteur très heureuse XD

A bientôt !


	54. Dans l'antre des serpents

Hello !

Je voulais juste dire que NPBA A DÉPASSÉ LES 10 000 VUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEES ! C'est juste IN-CRO-YA-BLE. Merci à tous, vraiment !

Un merci spécial à mes deux fidèles revieweuses : **AdhaChan** et **dicaprisun**!

On se retrouve en bas :)

 **Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire et quelques personnages m'appartiennent, le reste est à J-K Rowling

 **Merci à ma bêta : Léa !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 54 : Dans l'antre des serpents**

Le 18 Novembre était l'anniversaire de Mary. C'était toujours un jour particulier pour elle depuis qu'elle était à Poudlard. Avant, son anniversaire n'était pas réellement fêté. C'était un jour comme les autres. Elle n'y attachait donc pas une attention toute particulière. La première année, elle n'avait pas spécifié la date à ses amies et lorsqu'elles avaient découvert qu'il était passé, elles s'en étaient horriblement voulu. Mary ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi.

\- Mais on aurait pu faire de ton premier anniversaire à Poudlard quelque chose de génial! Surtout si tu ne l'as jamais fêté ! À la place, Marlène a rouspété toute la journée à cause de nos devoirs en Défense contre les forces du mal, avait expliqué Alice alors que Marlène tentait de nier.

En bref, depuis qu'elle avait rencontré les Gryffondors, elles avaient réussi à lui faire considérer son anniversaire comme un jour _spécial_ sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Ce matin là, en se réveillant, elle avait une sensation agréable au creux du ventre. Elle secoua la tête en s'en rendant compte, voilà qu'elle était devenue comme l'une de ses enfants tout excitée le jour de leurs anniversaires (ou comme Alice, en fait ). Mary entendit alors des murmures aux travers des rideaux de son baldaquin :

\- On fait quoi quand elle se réveille ?, murmura Lily aux deux autres.

\- On lui saute en même temps dessus ? Ça va la réveiller en sursaut, ce sera drôle de voir sa tête !, s'exclama Marlène.

Alice approuva l'idée d'un signe de tête et Lily fit la même chose. Comprenant que le silence était dangereux, Mary se mit en haut de son oreiller, en tailleur. Quelques secondes plus tard, ses trois amies s'écrasaient sur son lit. Surprises de se retrouver sur le matelas, elles comprirent en voyant Mary qui les regardait, bien réveillée.

En voyant leurs têtes, Mary ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- Tu avais raison Marlène, c'est génial de voir vos têtes.

Un petit silence s'installa avant que Lily ne murmure :

\- Surprise ?

Une seconde plus tard, elles étaient toutes sur Mary, lui chantant des Joyeux Anniversaire dans tous les sens. Alice créa un jet de confetti avec sa baguette qui se déversa sur Mary alors qu'elle riait. Les cadeaux ne tardèrent pas arriver et elle les ouvrit, remerciant les filles au fur et à mesure. Il y avait également une lettre de Liam, qu'elle lut tout sourire, refusant net que Marlène la lise également. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis les grandes vacances. Il avait commencé son boulot, il travaillait actuellement comme gardien de prisonniers avant leur jugement. Son but était de réussir à faire partis du Magenmagot et cette case était obligatoire. La lettre était accompagnée de cookies que Liam lui avait fait découvrir cet été et qu'elle avait absolument adoré. Elle sourit en voyant cette petite attention, et croqua dans l'un d'eux avant de tendre la boîte à ses amies en sachant qu'elle ne la reverrait jamais l'ombre d'un cookie à l'intérieur.

Étonnamment, elle trouva également une lettre de son père. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui envoie quoi que ce soit. Mais elle était heureuse qu'il l'ait fait.

Mary fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'il y avait une autre lettre. Elle n'avait aucune idée de qui cela pouvait venir. Elle la saisit donc et la retourna vivement avant que ses doigts ne se mettent à trembler en lisant le nom de l'expéditeur. Ou plutôt, de l'expéditrice. Le nom de sa mère. Jamais elle ne lui avait envoyé quelque chose pour son anniversaire. Elle ouvrit la lettre et la lut dans un calme qui inquiéta ses amies. Ces dernières s'emparèrent de l'enveloppe et avant qu'elles n'aient pu dire quoi que ce soit, Mary leur résumait :

\- Elle me souhaite un joyeux anniversaire et me demande si je pense que je pourrais venir la voir pendant les prochaines vacances. Elle a même indiqué que ça lui ferait vraiment _plaisir_.

Mary n'arrivait pas à réaliser le sens de la lettre. Elle _manquait_ à sa mère ? Elle s'était sentie tellement _nulle_ et idiote après son _abandon_ , savoir que sa mère n'était pas capable de passer un an sans vouloir la revoir la fit vraiment sourire. Surtout qu'elle savait qu'écrire une telle lettre avait du fortement heurter la fierté de sa mère.

Alors que ses amies, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire du flot d'émotion qui la traversait, lui faisait des câlins, elle eut un petit pincement au cœur alors que l'image de sa mère lui revint furtivement en mémoire. Peut être qu'on ne peut pas effacer si facilement de sa vie la personne qui nous a vu grandir. Peut être qu'à elle aussi elle lui manquait. Un peu.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Bridget rentrait dans la salle commune des Serpentard en parlant joyeusement avec Jenna et Morgan. Lorsque Bridget était rentrée dans l'équipe de Quidditch, elle s'était fait des amies beaucoup plus facilement. Ainsi, Jenna et Morgan, toutes les deux de son année, étaient devenues ses amies. Elle ne pouvait bien sûr par leur parler de tout et rien comme avec Alice, mais elle s'était surprise à beaucoup apprécier leur compagnie. Elles s'installèrent dans un coin de la salle commune et leur attention fut captée par un groupe de Serpentard. Amycus Carrow avait pris la parole suite à un discours de Mulciber et commençait à expliquer à quel point ça le soulagerait si seulement il pouvait torturer les né-moldus. Le cercle répondit avec joie, comme s'il venait de proposer des bonbons.

\- C'est stupide, déclara Morgan, la plupart d'entre eux ne serait même pas _capable_ de les torturer, bien que ce ne soit que des né-moldus. J'en serai incapable.

Jenna haussa les épaules.

\- C'est des garçons, quand ils commencent à se monter la tête, ça peut aller loin.

Bridget n'osait pas prendre part à la conversation et frémit en voyant que Carrow s'approchait dangereusement de Pritchard, le seul du cercle à n'avoir pas réagit.

\- On dirait bien qu'on a un faible par ici, murmura-t'il

Pritchard ferma les yeux un instant, et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ils brillaient différemment. Farouchement. Bridget ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Elle avait peur qu'il dise des bêtises.

\- Je ne suis pas lâche. Simplement, torturer des humains ce n'est pas mon truc.

\- Oh, intéressant, s'exclama Carrow continuant à s'approcher, qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Tu as donc une assez basse opinion de nous pour penser que l'on serait capable de torturer des humains ? Ce ne sont pas des humains, ce sont des monstres. Mais crois-tu seulement aux idées du seigneur des ténèbres ?

L'ambiance était devenue électrique. Le cercle s'était refermé autour de Pritchard. La salle s'était soudainement transformée en tribunal et il était sur le point d'être jugé. Tous les soupçons qui pesaient sur lui depuis plusieurs années retombaient d'un coup. Carrow, poussé par les autres, continua son interrogatoire :

\- Est-ce que ta famille soutient notre mage ?

Un silence régna. Pritchard ne baissa pas les yeux mais sa main tremblait. Il était fini. Il le savait. Il ferma les yeux, se demanda de quelle manière il pourrait faire sa plus belle fin.

\- Assez, déclara une voix que Pritchard identifia comme celle de son voisin de lit, Wilkes.

Ce dernier sortit de nulle part avant de s'avancer jusqu'au centre du cercle.

\- Laisse le moi, ordonna-t-il à Carrow d'une voix forte.

\- Je veux une réponse, déclara-il en continuant de fixer Pritchard.

Un muscle au dessus de la mâchoire de Wilkes se contracta et il redit :

\- J'ai dit, laisse le moi. Je ne vais pas me répéter.

Lentement, les yeux de Carrow dérivèrent de Pritchard jusqu'à Wilkes et il recula, les dents serrés.

\- Bien, reprit Wilkes, je l'emmène dans le dortoir pour m'occuper de lui. Ne nous dérangez pas.

 _Génial,_ pensa Pritchard _, je suis définitivement mort si Wilkes s'en mêle_. Surtout que depuis qu'il avait pris la photo de lui et la Serdaigle dans le couloir, ce qui avait failli causer de vrais problèmes à Wilkes, ce dernier semblait vraiment le haïr.

Les conversations ne reprirent que quelques minutes après que la porte du dortoir se soit refermée.

\- Tu baves, lança Megan à Jenna qui n'avait pas quitté la porte du regard.

\- Arrête !, s'exclama telle en souriant.

Cette fois-ci, Bridget n'hésita pas à se joindre à la conversation.

\- C'est vrai que dès que Wilkes est dans la pièce, tu ne peux pas le quitter du regard.

Voyant que ses deux amies étaient contre elle, Jenna haussa les épaules en riant :

\- Je suis désolée, mais il est vraiment beau ! Il a une prestance… et quand il contracte le muscle de sa mâchoire… Dommage qu'on ne le voit jamais sourire.

\- Non, répondit Megan, s'il souriait tu aurais déjà fait une attaque cardiaque.

Jenna lui frappa l'épaule et elles commencèrent à rirent toutes les trois.

Dans la pièce voisine, Pritchard était perdu. Il s'était attendu à des menaces, des accusations, à souffrir, à crier. Mais certainement pas à ce que Wilkes se laisse tomber sur son lit sans rien dire.

Pritchard le regarda sans comprendre avant que Wilkes ne dise calmement :

\- J'avais juste besoin d'une bonne raison pour aller me coucher plus tôt.

Interloqué, Pritchard avança lentement vers son lit et murmura :

\- C'est tout ?

Entendant la peur dissimulé dans la voix de son camarade, Wilkes se redressa et le fixa :

\- Toi et ta famille n'avait vraiment rien à faire de Voldemort, hein ?

Pritchard sentit son corps se paralyser, Wilkes lui disait ça comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps, alors qu'il parlait de celui dont le nom était de plus en plus craint.

\- J'aurais mieux fait de me taire moi, murmura t'il alors que la peur lui montait dans la tête, je te jure que je …

« Que je » ? Que je quoi ? Il n'avait rien à ajouter. Il ne pouvait pas mentir. Pas face à Wilkes qui le regardait sans cligner des yeux. Soudain sa mâchoire se contracta et Pritchard recula d'un pas, effrayé.

Wilkes se sentait mal. Si cette conversation continuait il allait se mettre à pleurer et c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il voulait faire. Mais le regard de Pritchard était vraiment terrifié et il avait l'impression d'être un monstre. C'est donc comme ça que les gens le voyaient. Était-il vraiment différent ?

Il craqua soudainement et s'exclama :

\- Je m'en fous. Je m'en fous complètement que tu sois Sang Pur, Sang Mêlé, Né-moldu, Irlandais, Australien ou Inuit ! Je m'en fiche autant qu'un cours d'Astronomie !

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Pritchard le dévisagea sous toutes ses coutures : Était-il possible que le _grand Sang Pur_ Thomas Wilkes ne soit pas enseveli sous les idées ridicules des Mangemorts ? Il peinait à le croire. Et pourtant, il avait dit né-moldu et pas _Sang de Bourbe_.

\- Tu n'es pas mauvais en Astronomie, répondit-il simplement sans savoir pourquoi c'était ce point qui l'avait perturbé.

Wilkes le dévisagea un moment avant qu'un sourire amusé apparaisse sur ses lèvres. La remarque n'avait vraiment pas sa place dans leur conversation.

\- Je n'aime pas ça mais je travaille quand même, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Pritchard acquiesça avec un sourire crispé. Celui de Wilkes avait de nouveau disparut :

\- Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais te torturer ?

\- Je pensais que tu allais me tuer.

Il secoua la tête. Pritchard avait des raisons de penser ça, il le savait. Mais ça faisait toujours mal.

\- Pour qui tu me prends ?

\- Un Wilkes, répondit Pritchard sans une seconde d'hésitation.

Thomas ne put pas vraiment le contredire. Il était un Wilkes. Exactement comme les autres membres de la famille. Il tardait simplement un peu à les rejoindre dans leurs penchants les plus extrêmes.

Pritchard était enfin arrivé sur son lit lorsqu'il reprit :

\- Ce n'est qu'une couverture c'est ça ? Tu n'es vraiment pas dans toutes ses histoires.

Couché sur le dos, Wilkes fixait le dessus de son lit à baldaquin

\- Je finirai pas y être sans doute mais… pour le moment, je n'arrive pas à m'y résoudre. Je … je ne peux pas.

\- Wow, tu es vraiment courageux.

Pritchard soupira, il fallait vraiment qu'il se retienne de dire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Wilkes eut un petit rire triste.

\- Si j'étais _courageux,_ j'aurais déjà fait une révolution et créé une résistance. Je ne resterais pas à me cacher.

Pritchard sembla réfléchir un instant avant de répondre :

\- Non, ça c'est le courage de celui qui ne réfléchit pas. Quand tu n'as pas peur de tout perdre, y compris ta famille ou ta vie. Laisse ce courage-là aux Gryffondor. Toi tu as grandi bercé par toutes ses idées stupides et tu as réussi à garder les idées claires, c'est un truc de fou. Toute ta famille y est plongée jusqu'au cou et toi tu résistes. Et tu te construis une armure si solide que personne ne se doute de rien. Ça doit être si dur. Et pourtant tu te lèves chaque matin comme si de rien n'était.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, riposta Wilkes.

\- Crois moi, on a toujours le choix.

Les mots de Pritchard trouvèrent leur chemin jusqu'au cœur de Thomas qui sourit à la nuit.

\- Au fait, tu avais raison, reprit soudainement Pritchard, je suis moitié Irlandais et j'habite là-bas.

Comprenant que Pritchard faisait écho à ses paroles quelques minutes plus tôt, Wilkes répondit :

\- Oh, déçu que tu ne sois pas Inuit.

Pritchard ria pour toute réponse ce qui amena Wilkes à rire légèrement aussi. Pas un rire triste ou faux. Un vrai rire. Il avait oublié que ça existait.

Il avait oublié le bien que ça faisait.

Ce soir-là, les deux autres qui partageaient leur dortoir dormirent dans la salle commune, n'osant pas rentrer.

* * *

Alors ce chapitre ? Que pensez-vous de Pritchard ?

Une review et vous pourrez fêter l'anniversaire de Mary avec les filles !XD

A bientôt !


	55. Tu-sais-qui

Bonjouuuuuur !

Merci à **Laure28** pour suivre mon histoire !

Et surtout, MERCI à dicaprisun, LilyHufflepuff, et AdhaChan pour vos reviews au top que vous m'avez laissé.

 **Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire et quelques personnages m'appartiennent, le reste est à J-K Rowling

 **Merci à ma bêta : Léa !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 55 : Tu-sais-qui**

Wilkes serra les dents. Il était installé à la table des Serpentards pour prendre son petit déjeuner et quelqu'un venait de s'installer _beaucoup trop près_ de lui. Il s'apprêtait à faire son plus beau regard noir lorsqu'il s'aperçut que la personne était en fait Pritchard. Ce dernier était en train de bailler et lui sourit en remarquant qu'il le regardait avant de s'exclamer :

\- J'ai fais un rêve, il faut absolument que je te raconte !

D'abord surpris, Wilkes finit par l'inciter à continuer, un petit sourire sur les lèvres :

\- Alors en fait, j'étais une mouette et…

Il s'interrompit en voyant que Wilkes avait explosé de rire au mot mouette. Il sourit sans comprendre avant de remarquer que vu la famille dont il venait, il n'avait pas souvent dû entendre de récit de rêve, encore moins impliquant une mouette. Pauvre garçon.

\- Désolé Pritchard, continue, déclara Wilkes une fois qu'il eut repris son souffle.

\- Appelle-moi Josh, je déteste Pritchard, vraiment. C'est dur à dire et moche. Appelle-moi Josh d'accord ?

Wilkes le regarda un instant avant d'acquiescer.

\- Désolé _Josh,_ continue.

Ce dernier lui fit alors un grand sourire et entama joyeusement son récit. Ils restèrent assis beaucoup plus longtemps que d'habitude, ne voyant pas le temps passer. Ils rirent beaucoup aussi. Et cela leur fit énormément de bien.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Le dimanche suivant, Lily, Isabel et Mary avaient décidé d'aller travailler à la bibliothèque. Katherine les avait suivies, Marlène et Alice avaient déclaré que si Katherine y allait alors elles aussi avaient bien le droit d'aller continuer de ne rien faire mais à la bibliothèque. Du coup, elles avaient collé deux tables, dérangeant l'aspect parfaitement rangé de la bibliothèque.

Isabel et Mary, au bout d'une des tables, discutaient sérieusement de leur dernier cours de Botanique. Lily était déjà en train d'écrire alors que Katherine, ayant mal dormi à force de s'inquiéter pour tout le monde, se tenait lourdement la tête entre ses mains.

\- Ah, murmura Marlène à l'intention d'Alice qui lui faisait face, voilà Frank qui arrive.

Le sourire d'Alice se transforma rapidement en rictus.

\- Il est avec _Tu-sais-qui_?

\- Le mage noir ou la Poufsouffle ?, demanda Katherine ironiquement.

Alice lui lança un regard noir alors que Marlène ricanait. Un instant plus tard, Frank arrivait avec sa petite amie. Il fit un rapide bisou sur la joue d'Alice en guise de bonjour avant de s'installer entre Lily et elle. Lorry, ne voulant pas trop s'éloigner de Frank, ne s'installa pas sur une des chaises libres de l'autre côté d'Alice et préféra aller en chercher une autre pour se placer entre son copain et Lily. Frank parlait déjà avec Alice et n'y avait pas prêté plus d'attention que ça.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Lily releva la tête de sa rédaction. Elle avait fini la première partie en un temps record et n'était pas peu fière d'elle. Elle s'autorisa une petite pause et jeta un regard autour d'elle. Isabel et Mary parlaient toujours, s'entraînant sur leur devoir de Botanique. En face d'elle, Katherine, la tête dans les mains, était totalement assoupie. La vision fit sourire Lily. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais elle trouvait ça réconfortant. Depuis quelques jours, Katherine semblait préoccupée, encore plus qu'Isabel. Elles avaient pourtant les mêmes raisons et Isabel était normalement celle qui s'inquiétait le plus. Lily en avait parlé avec Alice, qui en avait donc conclu qu'il y avait sans doute une autre raison qui préoccupait leur amie. Personne n'avait encore réussi à découvrir ce que c'était. Mais Lily était contente de voir son amie dormir. Ça lui offrait un peu de tranquillité. Et puis, savoir qu'elle se sentait assez en sécurité et à sa place pour s'endormir avec eux faisait sourire Lily. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais au fond, déjà beaucoup.

À côté d'elle, Lorry parlait avec Frank et Alice les écoutait distraitement.

\- Alors tu m'as dit que tes parents étaient partis dans le Yorkshire ? Pourquoi ?

Alice fronça les sourcils avant de demander :

\- Ils sont partis voir Algie ?

Frank se tourna légèrement vers elle pour lui répondre :

\- Oui, il est revenu de son voyage et il a même trouvé une épouse. Mon père voulait à tout prix la rencontrer rapidement car comme il dit, avec son frère comme mari, elle peut avoir disparu avant Noël.

Alice eut un petit rire.

\- Il sera là pour Noël ? Ça fait un moment qu'on ne l'a pas vu.

Frank acquiesça d'un signe de tête et elle parut satisfaite.

\- Mon père va être content, il l'aimait bien, ajouta t-elle.

\- Vraiment ? Habituellement, les gens qui ne le voit pas régulièrement ont tendance à le détester. Il est un peu trop… bourrin dans son style.

Alice haussa les épaules.

\- Mon père a remarqué qu'il cherchait toujours à faire plaisir à la personne a qui il offre des cadeaux. Il se renseigne toujours pour tomber juste. Si tu aimes les livres, il t'en achète un intéressant, si tu aimes les colliers, il t'en achète un beau…

Frank eut un sourire tendre avant d'acquiescer silencieusement.

\- Il semble être quelqu'un de bien, murmura Lorry, plus pour elle-même que pour les autres.

Frank l'entendit et déclara en riant qu'elle serait bien la première personne n'étant pas de la famille qui l'apprécierait. Alice s'indigna :

\- Je l'aime bien !

Frank se retourna vers elle et la détailla.

\- Oui mais je ne sais pas… J'ai l'impression que tu fais partie de la famille.

\- Comme quoi ? Ta _sœur ?_ , demanda Alice en fronçant les sourcils sur le dernier mot.

Frank parut perturbé par la question et répondit directement :

\- Quoi ?! Non, pas ma sœur…

Ils échangèrent alors un long regard et Marlène, qui suivait la conversation depuis le début avait envie de se jeter par la fenêtre. Ils avaient clairement tous les deux un panneau sur le front avec marqué : « _Je t'aime, épouse-moi »_. Mais ils étaient les seuls qui ne le voyaient pas. C'était tellement évident que les regarder se parler en ignorant les sentiments de l'autre (et en ignorant les leurs) était horrible. De la torture pure. Marlène avait juste envie de les secouer par les épaules en criant qu'ils étaient aveugles et que nom d'un Snargalouf, ils avaient intérêt à se marier dans l'heure.

Elle détourna donc son attention de la discussion et soupira, elle avait perdu Alice et Katherine dormait. Que pouvait-elle bien faire ? Une nouvelle distraction apparut comme par magie : les Maraudeurs étaient entrés dans la bibliothèque et s'approchait dangereusement. Potter ébouriffa ses cheveux.

\- Ça va ma Lily-Jolie ?

L'interpellée leva les yeux au ciel. Potter, tout comme Black, l'avait déjà appelé ainsi les précédentes années. Mais c'était différent. Avant, c'était en passant, un surnom pour rire ou la taquiner. Mais maintenant, Potter arrivait toujours avec ses gros sabots et son air supérieur. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui était arrivé pendant l'été mais sa tête avait réellement grossi.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répondit pas.

\- Tu fais quoi dimanche après-midi ? Tu pourrais venir à l'entrainement de Quidditch et on passerait un peu de temps ensemble. Et puis, ça te permettrait de me voir jouer, expliqua-t-il comme s'il lui offrait une opportunité exceptionnelle. Alors, dimanche 18 heures au stade ?

Avant même que Lily n'ait pu répondre, Marlène avait poussé un gémissement digne d'un hippogriffe souffrant.

\- Ne me dit pas qu'on a vraiment un entrainement à 18h dimanche ?, se plaignit elle.

Potter, toujours concentré sur Lily, ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Marlène se tourna donc vers Sirius et ils entamèrent une discussion sur le fait qu'ils étaient vraiment trop maltraités.

Lily soupira avant de répondre :

\- Désolée, j'ai beaucoup d'autre chose à faire, _Potter._

Celui-ci lui fit un sourire complice, lui faisant comprendre qu'il savait qu'elle succomberait un jour et Lily lui répondit en roulant une énième fois les yeux au ciel.

Les Maraudeurs s'installèrent en bout de table, vers Marlène et Alice et déplacèrent les chaises pour que les quatre soient côte à côte.

\- Tu ne devrais pas changer autant de comportement quand tu es avec Lily, commença Remus, elle est persuadée que tu n'es qu'un prétentieux trop choyé.

James s'apprêtait à parler mais Sirius fut le plus rapide :

\- Et alors ? C'est bien le cas non ?

James frappa l'épaule de son ami pour la forme alors que celui-ci riait.

\- Ce n'est pas faux, mais tu n'es pas _que_ ça et Evans ne voit que cet aspect de ta personnalité, reprit Peter lorsque Sirius eut retrouvé son souffle.

James voulait le contredire, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots. Ses amis n'arrêtaient pas de se moquer de la manière dont il agissait en sa présence mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment s'en empêcher.

\- C'est juste que… quand elle est là, j'ai envie qu'elle me remarque, qu'elle me regarde, répondit-il avec un ton désespéré qu'il tenta de camoufler.

Ses amis le regardèrent un instant comme s'il était une cause perdue avant que Black ne murmure :

\- Ah, l'amour…

\- Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle !, répondit-il immédiatement.

Remus qui avait les yeux sur son devoir de Métamorphose, eut un petit rire en relevant la tête. En voyant l'expression de James, il se tourna vers les autres et demanda :

\- Ah, mais il croit ce qu'il dit en plus ?

Peter et Sirius acquiescèrent sous le regard perdu de James.

\- Tu sais que si MacGo surgissait dans la bibliothèque et se jetait à mes pieds en me suppliant de l'épouser, ce serait moins absurde que ce que tu viens de dire ?

James, dont l'expression du visage était figée, fixait maintenant Sirius. Celui-ci, après une minute de réflexion reprit la parole :

\- Tu as raison, mauvais exemple, ce n'est pas si absurde, je suis irrésistible.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel alors que James murmurait, moins confiant que la première fois :

\- Je ne suis pas amoureux d'Evans…

Remus parut désespéré et lui répondit comme si il était un enfant :

\- Regarde-la et essaye de nous le redire.

Le regard de James dévia jusqu'au visage de la rousse. Visage qu'il connaissait par cœur. Il avait pris l'habitude de la regarder. Il savait qu'elle avait toujours été _spéciale_ pour lui. Mais c'était plus comme une attirance que réellement de l'amour, non ? À ce moment précis, elle releva la tête de sa feuille et balaya la salle avec son regard. Elle ne tarda pas à croiser celui de James mais, perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il la regardait. Mais l'échange de regard avait fait faire un saut périlleux à l'estomac de James, qui réalisa :

\- Les gars, je crois que je suis amoureux.

\- Non, vraiment ?!, s'exclama Pettigrow en portant une main à son cœur faussement choqué.

Remus et Sirius eurent un petit rire et un regard complice avant que Sirius ne tape dans ses mains.

\- Bon c'est bien beau tout ça mais il faut qu'on s'occupe de notre nouveau « « _projet anti-serpentard »_. J'ai eu une idée.

Il leur expliqua alors qu'il prévoyait de faire en sorte que les Serpentard, en sortant de leur salle commune le matin, reçoivent l'objet de chez Zonko qui rendait sourd. Les autres, emballés par l'idée, commencèrent à échafauder le plan. Remus fit très vite remarquer qu'ils n'auraient jamais assez d'assourdisseur. C'est alors que James proposa de tenter d'en recréer afin d'appliquer l'idée de Sirius.

\- Non mais…, commença Marlène en se tournant vers eux.

Sirius n'avait pas prévu qu'elle se joigne, où même écoute la conversation, et avait vivement sursauté. Elle s'excusa en riant avant de reprendre :

\- Le sortilège ne dure qu'une heure alors si vous les assourdissez le matin, ils ne pourront rien entendre seulement en mangeant, ce qui n'est pas bien grave.

\- Ce n'est pas bête, murmura Peter.

Mais les trois autres étaient perturbés par un autre fait :

\- Tu as entendu ce qu'on disait ?

Marlène acquiesça. Elle n'avait pas franchement eu de meilleures choses à faire.

\- Depuis combien de temps tu nous écoutes ?, demanda James d'une petite voix, les joues rouges.

Marlène haussa les épaules

\- Depuis que vous êtes là.

Voyant que son capitaine était devenu encore plus rouge elle reprit :

\- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je savais déjà que tu étais amoureux de Lily. Tout le monde le sait. Sauf elle. On lui a déjà dit mais elle ne nous croit pas.

\- Vous avez fait quoi ?!, s'exclama Potter

\- Désolée, comme tout le monde est au courant, je ne pensais pas que c'était un secret. Mais t'inquiète cap', elle ne nous croit pas.

James se pinça les lèvres et Sirius préféra dévier la conversation sur l'idée de Marlène.

Au même moment, Frank posa une main sur l'épaule d'Alice pour appuyer un de ses propos et Lorry l'interrompit :

\- Frank, on peut parler s'il te plait ?

Il la suivit donc un peu plus loin sous le regard mauvais d'Alice. Quelque instant plus tard, Frank semblait gêné et son regard alternait d'Alice à Lorry.

Un poids tomba dans le ventre de la Gryffondor. Qu'est-ce que la Poufsouffle lui disait ? Si ça se trouve, elle lui annonçait qu'il ne pouvait plus s'approcher d'elle. Ou alors, qu'il devait choisir entre elles deux. Dans tous les cas ça ne sentait vraiment pas bon.

* * *

Voilà !

Alors ce chapitre ?

Une review et vous pourrez rejoindre tout ce petit monde à la bibliothèque !XD

A bientôt !


	56. Carotte

Bonsoir !

Merci beaucoup à **AdhaChan, dicaprisun, Mary Chou, Laure28** et **LilyHufflepuff** pour leurs reviews absolument adorables !

On se retrouve en bas :)

 **Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire et quelques personnages m'appartiennent, le reste est à J-K Rowling

 **Merci à ma bêta : Léa !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 56 : Carotte**

\- Frank, on peut se parler s'il te plaît ? l'interrompit brusquement Lorry.

Frank fronça les sourcils se demandant ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir lui dire, mais il la suivit sans insister.

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-il en la voyant hésiter à démarrer la conversation.

Elle acquiesça, les yeux rivés au sol, avant de relever la tête vers lui et de déclarer :

\- Je tiens à toi. Vraiment, vraiment beaucoup. Mais on doit rompre.

\- Pardon ? demanda-t-il en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Elle prit une inspiration avant de continuer, cherchant ses mots :

\- Frank tu es incroyablement gentil, attentionné, généreux, observateur… Tu es le petit ami rêvé !

\- Wow, euh… Merci ? répondit-il, perdu.

Elle continua sans faire attention à son intervention :

\- Mais tu n'es pas mon petit ami. Tu ne m'aimes pas, au-delà de ça, tu es même amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre.

Le regard de Frank passa simultanément d'Alice à Lorry. Il ne savait plus vraiment quoi dire. Il savait qu'il tenait à Alice. Beaucoup. Mais était-il amoureux d'elle ? Elle lui avait clairement dit qu'elle le considérait comme un frère. Et pourtant… Il savait que ça ne changeait pas les sentiments qu'il éprouvait à son égard, et qu'il tentait de faire taire. Il voulut s'excuser auprès de Lorry mais elle lui coupa la parole :

\- Ne t'excuse pas, je ne vais pas te mentir en disant que ça ne fait pas mal mais je veux dire… Il suffit de voir la manière dont vous vous regardez. Vous avez une histoire, des multitudes de souvenirs et lorsque vous êtes l'un à côté de l'autre, tout est si naturel, habituel… et puis, elle connaît ta famille, elle passe son temps chez toi, elle se sert même des verres de jus d'orange sans rien demander.

Frank fronça les sourcils à sa dernière réplique et Lorry comprit qu'elle s'était éloignée du sujet.

\- Tout ça pour dire que vous deux avez déjà tellement plus que ce qu'on ne pourra jamais avoir. Ça ne sert à rien que j'essaye. Et puis, peut être que maintenant ta chère Alice arrêtera de tenter de me fusiller avec ses yeux. Enfin… on pourrait rester amis ?

Frank, totalement perdu par le flot de parole de son (ex ?) petite amie, se contenta de faire un grand sourire en entendant sa dernière phrase.

\- J'en serais très heureux.

Sur un dernier sourire, Lorry tourna les talons.

Frank resta un moment immobile, tentant de rassembler toutes les informations qu'on venait de lui jeter. Il ne savait même plus quoi ressentir. Alors, il fit ce qu'il faisait toujours quand quelque chose n'allait pas. Il rejoint Alice. Celle-ci n'arrêtait pas de scruter la porte par laquelle Lorry venait de disparaitre avec un regard suspicieux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

\- Tu comprendras plus tard, répondit-il simplement en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

Elle fronça les sourcils, faillit demander des explications. Mais au final, elle s'en fichait. Frank était avec elle et c'était bien tout ce qui importait.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Cela faisait plusieurs jours maintenant que Josh s'était installé dans la vie de Wilkes, la chamboulant totalement. Ils apprenaient à se connaître et étaient maintenant totalement eux-mêmes l'un avec l'autre. Ça leur faisait un bien fou.

Au début, Wilkes appréciait la présence de Josh parce que c'était une _présence_. Il n'était plus seul et ses pensées moroses disparaissaient dès que Josh apparaissait. Mais un soir, il s'était surpris à comprendre qu'il appréciait la présence de Josh parce qu'il appréciait _Josh_. Comme un ami, un confident, un « partner in crime ». D'ailleurs, Josh s'était mis à l'appeler Thomas sans qu'aucun des deux ne s'en rende compte. Ils avaient très vite développé leurs petites habitudes et s'étaient créés un nouveau quotidien partagé.

Un après-midi de début novembre, les Serdaigles et Serpentard avaient cours de sortilège ensemble.

Josh et Thomas, au fond de la classe, faisaient de temps en temps des commentaires sur le cours entre eux, comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude. Mais cette fois-ci, Wilkes était moins concentré sur le cours. Son attention était focalisée sur le dos d'une Serdaigle, quelques rangs plus loin. Elle semblait s'ennuyer à mourir et tentait de faire faire des figures acrobatiques à un morceau de papier qu'elle faisait voler au-dessus de sa table. Sa sœur, tentant de se focaliser sur le cours, lui lançait des regards noirs en coin qu'elle ne semblait pas voir. Finalement, Isabel saisit à son tour sa baguette et envoya le morceau de papier de Katherine valser à l'autre bout de la salle. Katherine se retourna alors vers sa jumelle qui abordait un sourire satisfait et lui tira la langue. Au final, elles échangèrent un regard complice et leur attention se remporta sur le cours.

Du moins l'attention d'Isabel. Celle de Katherine explora la salle, à la recherche d'une nouvelle occupation. D'un coup, elle sembla chercher quelque chose et se retourna, s'arrêtant en croisant le regard de Tom. Celui-ci lui sourit et elle lui rendit. Ils n'avaient pas parlé depuis l'événement de la tour d'astronomie et avaient tous les deux l'impression que c'était il y a des années.

Katherine fronça alors les sourcils en désignant Pritchard du menton. Tom pencha alors la tête vers son ami et acquiesça en souriant. Un grand sourire éclaira alors les lèvres de Katherine, ce qui fit sourire Wilkes à nouveau. Un sourire, beaucoup plus joyeux, beaucoup plus prometteur. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça avant qu'ils ne soit obligés de copier une formule, forçant Katherine à se retourner.

\- Ok, qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? demanda Josh en regardant successivement Thomas et Katherine, avec un sourire en coin.

Thomas, occupé à écrire, ne vit pas le sourire de son ami et répondit avec tout le naturel du monde :

\- Oh, rien. Elle vient simplement de me demander si on était amis, j'ai dit que c'était le cas et elle était heureuse pour moi.

Il mit un point final et redressa la tête vers son ami, s'inquiétant en voyant le sourire qu'il tentait de dissimuler.

\- Et vous vous êtes dit tout ça, avec vos yeux ?, demanda soudainement Josh.

\- Quoi ?!

Josh leva un sourcil, se raclant la gorge avant d'expliquer son idée :

\- Et bien, aucun mot n'est sorti de vos bouches et pourtant tu viens de me retranscrire toute une conversation. Vous avez donc _communiqué avec vos regards._

Thomas réfléchit un instant avant de répondre, en haussant les épaules :

\- Oui, oui je suppose que c'est le cas. Et alors ?

Son ami lui fit un sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon :

\- Tu te souviens que c'est moi qui avais pris la photo de toi et Katherine en 3ème année, hein ?

\- Tu parles de la photo pour laquelle je t'ai haï pendant 3 ans et qui a failli ruiner ma vie et celle de Katherine ?

Josh roula les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu attaches trop de détails aux petites choses. Je suis un Serpentard et c'était ma peau ou la tienne. Dans tous les cas, finalement cette histoire ne t'a pas beaucoup dérangé puisqu'un _mystérieux inconnu_ a volé la photo. Ce qui au passage, m'a mis dans une situation particulièrement délicate. Bref, nous nous égarons. Le fait est que cette _proximité_ avec notre amie Katherine MacDougall ici présente m'avait quelque peu étonné. En portant un peu plus attention à tout ça, j'ai notamment vu lorsque tu as essayé de la protéger…

\- Tu as vu le cognard, le coupa Thomas, en soupirant.

\- …face à ton frère, termina Josh avant de froncer les sourcils, le cognard ? Quel cognard ?

Wilkes, comprenant son erreur, tenta de se rattraper en voyant que le cerveau de son ami réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

\- Oublie ça.

\- Un cognard, un cognard… Pendant un match de Quidditch ? Un match, un cognard, Thomas et MacDougall….

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent soudain en grand et il se retourna vers Thomas la bouche grande ouverte :

\- Mon Dieu ! Tu lui as foncé dessus pour la protéger d'un cognard ! C'est ça ? Ne répond pas je sais que c'est ça !

Thomas soupira à nouveau et Josh le prit comme une affirmation. Ce dernier, tout fier d'avoir trouvé, reprit :

\- Ça change tout…, j'en apprends des choses aujourd'hui… Je pensais que vous aviez un petit intérêt l'un pour l'autre tous les 4 du mois, mais en fait vous êtes plus comme… un couple marié !

Thomas faillit s'étrangler avec sa salive alors qu'il s'exclamait :

\- QUOI ?!

Heureusement qu'ils étaient au fond de la classe, sinon il aurait écopé d'une année de retenue. Josh, heureux de son effet, répondit comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence :

\- Vous vous parlez avec vos yeux !

Thomas ouvrit la bouche cherchant désespérément quelque chose à répliquer.

Josh, tout content, lui souriait à pleine dent. Détestant le fait que la situation lui échappait, il tentait désespérément de changer de sujet dans l'esprit de son ami. En une fraction de seconde, la plume de Josh se transforma en une carotte, conservant simplement la mine. Ils avaient appris cette métamorphose sur des stylos moldus un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Josh contempla le nouvel objet et demanda à Thomas :

\- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

\- Tu l'as cherché, répondit son ami en hochant les épaules, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Josh ne détacha pas son regard de l'objet, il venait de se rendre compte d'un léger détail :

\- Tu sais que l'on n'a toujours pas appris comment repasser de la carotte à la plume ?

Thomas eut un petit rire

\- On a Métamorphose dans deux jours…

Josh s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsque leur professeur de sortilège se rendit compte qu'ils étaient les seuls à ne pas être en train d'écrire et les incita sèchement à le faire. Thomas, les lèvres serrées, bataillait pour ne pas se mettre à rire. Josh, quand à lui, n'en menait pas large.

\- Allez, prends ta carotte, murmura Thomas.

Son ami releva la tête et s'empara de sa plume/carotte devant les yeux médusés du professeur de sortilège et se mit à écrire. Dès que l'attention de l'adulte ne fut plus porté sur eux, Thomas partit dans un fou rire incontrôlé. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Josh se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés, décidé à lui faire la tête. Décision qui disparut dès qu'il vit son ami à bout de souffle.

Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, aussi heureux, aussi insouciant.

Depuis l'événement du dortoir, il avait appris à le connaître. Lorsqu'il parlait, on sentait qu'il avait tout vu, tout vécu. Et pourtant, il avait encore une lumière naïve d'enfant dans les yeux. Il avait un point de vue très différent et très réfléchi sur tout. Depuis peu, Josh avait également remarqué qu'il veillait sur lui en quelque sorte. Thomas avait toujours un œil qui traînait vers lui comme pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

De plus, Josh avait découvert que son humour s'alliait un peu trop bien avec le sien. En bref, Thomas Wilkes ne méritait aucunement les horreurs qu'il avait vécu. Ni celles qu'il allait vivre.

Sa vie était digne d'un cauchemar et pourtant, il était là, à rire à propos d'une _carotte._

Avec un sourire tendre, Josh se promis de faire en sorte que Thomas continue à sourire. Aussi longtemps qu'il le pourrait. Quoi que ça lui coûte.

Même s'il devait écrire avec une plume/carotte _deux jours de plus._

* * *

Voilà, alors ce chapitre ?

Une review et vous pourrez avoir une super plume/carotte !XD

A bientôt !


	57. Liste de Noël

Bonsoir !

Désolée pour ces deux semaines d'absences...

Un immense merci à **dicaprisun** , **Mary Chou** et **LilyHufflepuff** pour vos reviews qui m'ont vraiment fait du bien !

On se retrouve en bas :)

 **Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire et quelques personnages m'appartiennent, le reste est à J-K Rowling

 **Merci à ma bêta : Léa !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 57 : Liste de Noël**

La Grande Salle avait été décoré pour Noël, la veille. C'était donc le premier petit déjeuner que les élèves prenaient dans la salle magnifiquement décorée. Pour l'occasion, les filles de Gryffondors s'étaient levées un peu plus tôt. Elles ne furent pas déçues de l'avoir fait, le spectacle était splendide : il y avait des rangées de sapins, des guirlandes dans tous les sens et de la neige magique tombait mais disparaissait avant de toucher le sol ou une autre surface. Lily s'en rendit compte lorsqu'elle tendit la main mais qu'aucun flocons de se posa dessus. De plus, il faisait encore nuit et les étoiles étaient visibles. La seule source de lumière venait de celles-ci et des bougies qui brillaient inlassablement au dessus de leurs têtes. Le tout offrait un tableau féerique.

Elles prirent leur temps pour déjeuner en profitant de l'ambiance particulièrement chaleureuse, mais avaient déjà finit depuis longtemps lorsque les jumelles entrèrent. Laissant leurs affaires sur place, elles allèrent les accueillir.

\- Vous avez vu ça ?!, s'exclama Alice devant les yeux pleins d'étoiles des MacDougall.

Isabel acquiesça :

\- C'est vraiment magnifique.

\- On aurait dû venir plus tôt, mais on n'avait vraiment pas le courage de se lever.

Mary eut un petit rire

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous auriez dû voir comment on a dû sortir Marlène du lit.

\- J'ai été convaincue lorsqu'elles m'ont annoncé qu'il y avait des nouvelles spécialités de Noël à manger pour le petit déj', annonça Marlène en riant

Katherine ouvrit de grands yeux rêveurs.

\- Vraiment ? Je l'aurai su, on serait venu bien plus vite !

Le groupe ria avant que l'attention de Lily soit détournée par une feuille qui passait de main en main à la table des Gryffondors.

\- Ah, commença t-elle je crois qu'ils font passer les listes de Noël.

\- On devrait y aller alors, déclara Katherine en lançant un regard entendu à sa sœur.

Marlène fronça les sourcils

\- Mais il faut s'inscrire seulement si vous restez pendant les vacances …

\- En fait, c'est le cas, commença Katherine

Isabel continua l'explication devant l'air perdu des Gryffondors :

\- Notre mère nous a envoyé une lettre pour nous dire que la maison était loin d'être un endroit où on serait en sécurité. C'est même le contraire. Elle nous demande de rester ici pendant les vacances de Noël.

Leurs amies semblèrent peinées par la nouvelle, mais ne savaient pas trop quoi répondre. Elles voulaient toutes rester avec les jumelles en soutien face à la période difficile qu'elles traversaient mais en même temps, elles tenaient à revoir leurs familles. Mary avait décidé de retourner voir sa mère, les vacances allaient être une sorte de test.

Lily se sentait vraiment mal pour les jumelles. Sa sœur la détestait et pourtant, elle n'imaginait pas passer un Noël loin de sa famille.

\- Faites pas ces têtes, on va s'éclater !, s'exclama Katherine, il paraît même qu'il y aura une fête !

Les Gryffondors lui sourirent pour lui faire plaisir mais elles savaient très bien qu'elles n'acceptaient pas si bien la situation qu'elles tentaient de le faire croire. Les Serdaigles finirent par aller s'inscrire et les Gryffondors rejoignirent leur table. Aucune d'elles n'inscrivit son nom sur la liste et elles se contentèrent de la faire passer aux Maraudeurs. Ce fut une autre histoire, ils n'en avaient pas encore parlé ensemble. Sirius, regarda longuement la liste et finit par la donner à Peter sans s'y inscrire.

\- Wow wow, à quoi tu joues là ?, s'exclama James en fixant son meilleur ami.

Tout comme Peter et Remus, il s'attendait à ce que Sirius reste à Poudlard pour Noël, particulièrement cette année. Sirius prit une grande inspiration avant de tenter de s'expliquer, sachant très bien que ses amis n'approuveraient jamais sa décision :

\- Tous les Serpentards ont été appelés à revenir ce Noël, y compris Regulus. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui se trame mais je ne peux pas rester ici. Je ne peux pas laisser mon frère tout seul.

Il avait deviné juste, il voyait dans le regard de ses amis qu'ils n'étaient pas d'accord. James semblait être le plus touché, il savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait rien dire qui puisse convaincre son ami de rester gentiment à Poudlard, en sécurité.

\- Comment est-on supposé ne pas s'inquiéter si on sait que tu es au milieu de ta famille de tarés ? Tu sais que c'est vraiment une idée stupide ? Dis-moi au moins que j'ai raison !

Sirius ne put répondre et Remus posa calmement une main qui se voulait réconfortante sur son bras.

\- Prends ma cape, d'accord ?

Le concerné tenta de décliner l'offre, la cape d'invisibilité étant beaucoup trop précieuse pour lui être confié, mais James ne voulait rien entendre et Sirius finit par accepter.

À la table des Serpentards, la liste défilait également, mais beaucoup plus rapidement que sur les autres tables. En effet, comme Sirius l'avait dit, la plupart était censé rentrer.

Pritchard et Wilkes, en bout de table, avait récupéré la feuille et tentait de voir à qui ils étaient supposés la rendre. Josh saisit soudainement le poignet de Thomas.

\- Tu ne pourrais pas trouver un moyen de rester ici pendant les vacances ?

L'idée paraissait un peu folle pour les deux. Thomas faillit lui dire non, mais après tout il suffirait qu'il mente une fois de plus, si c'était assez convainquant, il pourrait sans doute passer un bien meilleur Noël. Surtout que lui n'avait reçu aucune lettre : il rentrait généralement tous les Noël, ses parents ne devaient donc pas voir de raison de lui rappeler. Une vague d'espoir se souleva dans sa poitrine et il releva de grands yeux vers Josh. Ce dernier s'exclama :

\- Ce serait génial non ?

Thomas saisit alors une plume et un morceau de parchemin et se mit en tête de trouver une excuse à envoyer à sa famille. Il avait vraiment intérêt à ce que ce soit crédible. Et bref, il n'écrivait jamais rien de bien long à ses parents. Une idée se mit en place dans sa tête et il commença à écrire, expliquant qu'il avait des doutes sur certaines personnes de sa maison et qu'il était de son devoir de garder un œil sur eux durant les vacances. Il fut étonné de remarquer que Josh ne semblait pas être décidé à écrire quoi que ce soit.

\- Tu n'envoies rien aux tiens?

\- Ma mère ne se rendra compte de rien, répondit son ami dans un haussement d'épaule.

\- Et ton père ?

Josh baissa les yeux en secouant la tête. Il sembla réfléchir un instant puis redressa la tête, un sourire triste au visage :

\- Crois-moi, je manquerai seulement à Gilbert, mon lapin. Mais je sais que Crissy l'adore et s'en occupe bien. C'est mon elfe de maison, Crissy. Gentille. Vraiment très gentille.

Thomas ne fit pas de commentaire. Du moins, pas sur les parties délicates de la réponse. Par contre, Josh n'avait pas fini de se faire charrier à propos de Gilbert le lapin.

Lorsque Slughorn ramassa les feuilles d'inscription, deux nouveaux noms figuraient dessus.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Le rideau baldaquin de Wilkes s'ouvrit brusquement. Pour une fois, il ne sursauta pas. Il commençait à s'habituer aux entrées inattendues de son ami. Il était en train de dessiner un paysage, et même l'intervention de Pritchard ne le déconcentra pas.

Son ami s'installa et referma les rideaux, avant de regarder Thomas dessiner. Il était rare qu'il le fasse en compagnie de quelqu'un, d'ailleurs il ne l'avait tout bonnement _jamais_ fait en compagnie de quiconque. Josh en avait conscience, et était vraiment touché de ne pas s'être fait repousser.

Il l'observa de longue minute, fasciné avant de se questionner :

\- Pourquoi tu ne te dessines jamais ? Je veux dire, tu as fait tous les membres de l'équipe de Quidditch, tous les ans, mais jamais toi.

Thomas haussa les épaules, avant de répondre sans lâcher son dessin des yeux :

\- Je ne sais pas, je dessine seulement ce que je suis obligé. C'est pour ça que je fais les joueurs de l'équipe, ça préserve une bonne image de moi au sein de la maison. Ou, le plus souvent, ce que je trouve vraiment beau.

Pritchard eut un petit sourire

\- Tu m'as sans doute dessiné une quarantaine de fois alors, non ?

Cette fois ci, Wilkes leva les yeux de son dessin pour les diriger vers son ami d'un air blasé. Ils eurent tous les deux un petit rire avant que Thomas ne reprennent son dessin et que Josh se couche à côté de lui en continuant de l'observer du coin de l'œil.

\- On devrait se trouver un nom de code, déclara-t-il soudainement une dizaine de minutes plus tard, brisant la tranquillité instaurée.

Wilkes le regarda sans comprendre. Josh se racla la gorge avant de se redresser pour lui expliquer son idée.

\- Et bien, comme on est un peu des « gentils » infiltrés, on devrait avoir un nom de code, que l'on peut dire en compagnie de n'importe qui. Le mot signifie qu'on doit se rejoindre en secret mais on est les seuls à le comprendre. C'est super non ?

Thomas le dévisagea un instant avant de se mettre à rire

\- C'est inutile ! On est _tout le temps_ tous les deux, on n'a pas besoin de réunion secrète ! Et puis ce serait quoi ton nom de code ?

\- Je ne sais pas… un prénom ?

Thomas continua à rire et Josh fut vexé pendant une seconde. Il ne le restait jamais longtemps, c'était beaucoup trop ennuyeux comme sentiment. Et puis, il savait que son idée était du génie et si son ami n'était pas prêt à le reconnaître, tant pis pour lui.

Thomas recommença à dessiner et Josh se remit à le regarder, amenant de nouveau un calme agréable.

OoOoOoOoO

Le compartiment semblait bien plus grand sans la présence des Jumelles. Trop grand. Les filles ne savaient pas pourquoi mais elles parlaient d'une voix plus basse que d'habitude. Même Marlène. Ce qui montrait bien qu'elles étaient _vraiment_ perturbées. Alice était avec Frank, elles n'étaient donc en réalité que trois. Lily ne prenait pas vraiment part à la conversation. D'une part parce qu'elle tournait autour du Quidditch et d'autre part parce qu'elle n'en avait pas envie. Elle devait bien avouer qu'elle stressait un peu à l'idée de rentrer chez elle. Rien n'aurait changé. Ses parents seraient toujours les mêmes mais Pétunia également. Et l'été avec sa sœur avait été très long. Elle aimait s'échapper de tout ça en allant retrouver Severus mais même ça, elle avait l'impression qu'elle s'obligeait à le faire. Elle se détestait vraiment pour penser ça. Encore une fois, elle commençait à partir dans ses idées noires, avec un affreux sentiment dans la poitrine. Et cette impression qu'elle étouffait.

Les Maraudeurs passèrent devant le compartiment et Lily fut surprise de constater que même eux semblaient avoir perdu de leur superbe. Il y avait définitivement matière à s'inquiéter.

Ce soir-là, tous eurent beaucoup de mal à fermer l'œil.

* * *

Voilà !

Alors ce chapitre ?

Une review et vous pourrez engueuler Sirius pour sa décision ou réconforter les jumelles XD

Merci,

A bientôt !


	58. Famille

Hello !

Je tiens à remercier **SerenaAlex** qui a suivi mon histoire et la mise en favoris ( et a même laissé une petite review !) !

Et bien sûr, Merci beaucoup aux supers **LilyHufflepuff** , **SerenaAlex** , et **dicaprisun** pour leurs reviews !

On se retrouve en bas :)

 **Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire et quelques personnages m'appartiennent, le reste est à J-K Rowling

 **Merci à ma bêta : Léa (qui a fini en PLS après la lecture de ce chapitre XD) !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 58 : Famille**

Le peu de Serpentard qui restait pour les vacances étaient réunis dans la Salle Commune. Wilkes et Pritchard y étaient également, pensant que ce serait moi suspicieux s'ils passaient un peu de temps avec les autres. Mais le temps était long. Très long. Leur agonie fut stoppée par un hibou qui tapa deux coups secs à la fenêtre. Ravi d'avoir enfin une distraction, Thomas faillit se lever d'un bond pour aller ouvrir. Il se reprit au dernier moment et incita du regard un 4ème année à aller ouvrir. Terrifié d'avoir l'attention de Wilkes sur lui, il alla très vite ouvrir au hibou avant de blêmir.

\- C'est pour Wilkes.

Ce dernier se leva cette fois ci et arracha l'enveloppe des mains du second Serpentard d'un geste impérial. Il la retourna et serra les dents en voyant le nom de l'expéditeur. Il chercha ses mots un instant avant de relever la tête et de murmurer :

\- Graham.

\- Pardon ?, murmura le 4ème année.

Thomas lui lança un regard noir avant de lui déclarer que ce n'était pas lui qui était concerné.

\- C'est moi qui suis concerné ? Parce que si c'est le cas je n'ai pas tout suivi là, demanda Pritchard en s'intéressant soudainement à la conversation.

Thomas le fixa très sérieusement avant de répéter :

\- Graham.

Un long silence suivit, les deux amis se fixèrent jusqu'à ce que Pritchard ne déclare :

\- Non je ne l'ai vraiment pas là.

Thomas leva les yeux au ciel avant d'inciter Josh à le suivre dans leur dortoir. Là-bas, il pouvait avoir une vraie conversation, comme ils étaient les seuls à être là durant les vacances.

\- Tu vois ton idée était stupide, déclara Wilkes sur les nerfs.

\- Quelle idée ? Eclaire ma lanterne, s'il te plaît.

Thomas passa une main rageuse dans ses cheveux avant de s'exclamer :

\- Ce n'est pas le plus important.

Il accentua sa phrase en secouant la lettre devant les yeux de Josh.

\- Elle vient de ma famille. Ils ne me répondent jamais d'habitude.

Josh comprit immédiatement la réaction de son ami et sentit un poids tomber dans son ventre. Lentement Wilkes ouvrit la lettre et la déplia, Josh le dévisagea durant toute sa lecture, maudissant le don qu'avait son ami de cacher ses émotions. Au final, Thomas laissa tomber la lettre sur le sol et passa ses mains sur son visage avant de se mettre à rire nerveusement.

\- C'est bon, murmura-t-il simplement à son ami.

Il se sentit flancher et Josh le rattrapa avant de l'aider à s'asseoir sur son lit. Il récupéra la lettre lentement, laissant ainsi le temps à son ami de l'arrêter s'il ne voulait pas que Josh intervienne à ce point dans sa vie privée. Mais Thomas ne l'en empêcha pas et Josh s'en sentit bizarrement gratifié.

La lettre était une sorte de résumé de tout ce que sa famille lui aurait dit s'il était rentré. En bref, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était dorénavant tout puissant, il avait une influence grandissante et il ne tarderait pas à prendre le contrôle. En soit, la lettre n'avait rien de bien réjouissant et ils devraient l'étudier en détail plus tard pour saisir la gravité de la situation, mais elle montrait que les Wilkes avaient encore entièrement confiance en leur fils. Il comprenait donc le soulagement de son ami. Il s'assit a côté de lui et Thomas murmura :

\- Wow, j'ai vraiment eu peur sur ce coup-là.

Pritchard lui fit un sourire réconfortant.

\- Alors, c'est quoi cette histoire de Graham ?

Thomas eut un petit rire

\- Mais c'était ton idée ! Tu ne te souviens pas, un nom de code pour nos réunions secrètes ? Voilà, j'ai choisis « Graham ».

Josh ouvrit la bouche en grand avant de partir en fou rire :

\- Le but d'un nom de code c'est que l'on connaisse _tous les deux_ le code ! Et pourquoi Graham ?

\- Je sais ! Mais j'ai paniqué d'accord ? Et puis je connais personne qui a ce prénom alors voilà.

Pritchard eut un petit rire avant de valider l'idée de son ami :

\- Va pour Graham comme nom de code alors.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice avant de se demander ce qu'ils devaient faire maintenant. Ce serait l'occasion rêvée de savoir ce que les autres pensaient de Wilkes, les conversations devaient aller bon train dans la salle commune, surtout suite à son départ précipité, mais ils n'avaient aucune envie d'y retourner.

\- Moi je reste ici, de toute façon, dès que je serai redescendu, ils ne parleront plus de moi. Reste aussi, ils savent que tu es mon ami, ils ne diront rien en ta présence.

Josh haussa les épaules.

\- Oh, tu sais, je suis toujours quasiment invisible à leurs yeux alors si je descends avec un petit air dépité en disant que tu ne veux pas être dérangé, ils en tireront des conclusions et recommenceront à parler sans même voir que je suis là.

Thomas considéra l'idée avant d'acquiescer. Un instant plus tard, il était seul dans la pièce. Il saisit un papier et un crayon et hésita un instant avant de laisser la mine glisser sur le papier avec un sourire.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

James se laissa tomber sur son lit et scruta l'horizon à la recherche désespérée d'un hibou. Il n'avait pas de nouvelles de Sirius depuis plusieurs jours et c'était en train de le rendre fou. Ils passaient son temps à échanger des lettres pleines d'inquiétude avec Remus et Peter.

\- James ? On peut parler ?, demanda sa mère en toquant à la porte de sa chambre.

Il acquiesça et sa mère s'assit sur le bord de son lit. Un instant plus tard, son père apparaissait dans l'encadrement de sa porte.

\- On s'inquiète pour toi, tu n'es pas vraiment toi-même depuis le début des vacances.

James redressa lentement la tête vers ses parents et murmura :

\- Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter, mais Sirius est rentré chez lui pour les vacances et je n'ai aucune nouvelle depuis 5 jours.

Sa mère devint livide et échangea un regard lourd avec son mari. Les mots avaient été très difficiles à prononcer pour James. Avec un poids dans l'estomac il ajouta :

\- Il a que 16 ans, pourquoi doit-il supporter tout ça ?

Cette question tournait en boucle dans sa tête et son cœur se serrait un peu plus à chaque fois que le visage de son meilleur ami passait devant ses yeux.

Pourvu qu'il aille bien.

Euphemia Potter serra son fils dans les bras, et son mari les rejoignit sur le lit. Eux aussi avaient le cœur lourd. La première fois que James leur avait appris qu'il était ami avec un Black, ils avaient été étonnés. Et puis, ils avaient rencontré Sirius et n'avaient plus eu aucun doute : les deux s'étaient très bien trouvés. Depuis, Sirius était revenu de nombreuses fois chez eux et ils lui portaient une grande affection.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

\- Graham !, s'exclama Pritchard en rentrant soudainement dans la pièce, tout sourire.

Wilkes sursauta et retourna violemment la feuille sur laquelle il dessinait.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin d'utiliser notre nom de code si on est déjà seuls dans la pièce, fit-il remarquer.

\- Oui mais j'ai des informations secrètes donc « Graham » quand même.

Il rejoint Thomas sur son lit et s'éclaircit théâtralement la gorge avant de commencer :

\- Petit à petit, le sujet a dévié vers toi et c'est totalement fou mais ces crétins sont tellement persuadés que tu es pleinement de leur côté qu'ils ont failli me persuader aussi. Non mais je te jure, on dirait une mère qui refuse de penser que son enfant ait pu faire quoi que ce soit de mal. C'est fou quand même ! C'est pourtant assez évident.

Wilkes fronça les sourcils :

\- Pas si évident que ça apparemment, heureusement pour moi.

\- Non mais je veux dire, reprit Josh en énumérant sur ses doigts, il y a eu la fois où tu n'as pas eu la coloration, le coup du match de Quidditch, tu nous as quand même fait perdre et ils ne t'ont rien dit, et enfin tu deviens soudain ami avec moi et ils ne songent même pas que tu puisses ne pas être le mal incarné. Ça me fascine. Quoi que, en y réfléchissant, moi non plus je n'aurai jamais cru que tu étais comme ça. Tu avais l'air toujours si confiant, comme si rien ne t'atteignait jamais, comme si tu maîtrisais toujours tout, comme si tu n'avais rien à te reprocher en fait. Je les comprends au final.

\- Pourquoi parles-tu de moi au passé ?

Josh ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait changé de temps pour décrire son ami. Parce qu'en vérité il ne décrivait pas son ami, mais l'impression qu'il en avait à l'époque. Et les deux étaient clairement deux personnes totalement différentes.

\- Parce que maintenant je _te_ connais.

Thomas acquiesça simplement, un sourire aux lèvres. Mine de rien, ce genre de remarque lui mettait toujours du baume au cœur.

Bien que ce qu'avait entendu Pritchard était plutôt positif, il fallait vraiment qu'il continue à être sur ses gardes. Si un des Serpentards avait le moindre soupçon, il risquait très gros. Sentant que l'esprit de son ami était tendu, Josh demanda nonchalamment :

\- Tu dessinais quoi ?

\- Rien de spécial, répondit Thomas _un peu trop rapidement_.

Immédiatement intrigué, Josh se rapprocha du lit en faisant mine de ne pas s'intéresser au dessin avant de le saisir au dernier moment et de s'écarter de Wilkes.

Il retourna la feuille et sa mâchoire tomba. Ses yeux passèrent successivement du dessin à Thomas et celui-ci sut qu'il allait passer un moment douloureux.

Pritchard prit un air très sérieux et se racla la gorge avant de commencer :

\- Premièrement, je dois dire que c'est absolument magnifique. Vraiment le dessin est très beau en lui-même. Cela étant dit, tu es au courant que tu viens de mettre sans doute un temps fou à dessiner dans les moindres détails _Katherine MacDougall_? Je veux dire, il y a pas quelque chose qui te choque dans cette action ?

Sachant très bien les insinuations que son ami tentait de faire, Thomas répondit simplement :

\- Ça ne veut rien dire du tout, je dessine pleins de choses.

Josh faillit capituler avant de se rappeler d'une conversation qu'ils avaient eu et que sa bouche ne s'ouvre en grand une seconde fois

\- Bien sûr, _Monsieur-je-dessine-que-ce-que-je-trouve-vraiment-beau._

Wilkes sourit en voyant la détermination de son ami à le piéger.

\- Je l'ai fait seulement parce que je voulais la remercier, avant qu'on soit ami, elle m'a aidé à un moment où ça n'allait pas, mais je ne trouvais rien à faire en retour alors je l'ai dessiné.

\- Tu vas lui offrir ?, demanda Josh qui avait du mal à cacher son sourire.

Thomas secoua immédiatement la tête en signe de négation :

\- Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non.

\- Tu pourrais lui offrir pour Noël, si c'est pour la remercier ça ne voudra rien dire de spécial.

Thomas releva lentement la tête et considéra l'idée :

\- C'est vrai que c'est simplement un cadeau de remerciement.

\- Oui rien d'autre..., murmura Josh qui n'arrivait plus à cacher le sourire qui lui illuminait les lèvres.

Heureusement pour lui, son ami était si obnubilé par ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas son l'expression.

OoOoOoOoOo

Tard ce soir là, un « clac » résonna dans la maison des Potter, annonçant le retour du père de James. Étant Auror, il était très demandé à son boulot et rentrait de plus en plus tard. James sortit du salon et salua son père qui posait ses affaires de l'autre côté du couloir. Soudainement, des coups légers contre la porte d'entrée se firent entendre. L'ambiance devint soudainement tendue et l'auror ouvrit lentement la porte, la baguette prête. Il se figea et James, de l'autre côté du couloir tentait désespérément de voir par-dessus son épaule. Son père finit par se décaler en ouvrant la porte en grand. L'esprit de James s'arrêta en voyant son meilleur ami dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Salut, murmura Sirius d'une voix tremblante.

En un instant, James avait traversé le couloir en grandes enjambées et s'était jeté dans les bras de son meilleur ami. À ce moment là, il se rendit compte d'à quel point Sirius tremblait et le serra encore plus fort contre lui. Sirius ne montrait jamais quand il n'allait pas bien. Il ne voulait pas faire plaisir à sa famille et faire du mal à ses amis. Et pour la première fois, dans les bras de son meilleur ami, il s'autorisa à se laisser aller. Et James se promit de ne jamais plus le laisser seul.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Un peu plus tard, James et Sirius sortirent du salon où ils s'étaient isolés. Apparemment, les choses étaient très tendues dans la maison des Black depuis le début des vacances. Sirius ne s'était pas épanché sur le sujet mais la situation avait apparemment dégénéré plusieurs fois. Ce soir là, Regulus était arrivé en trombe dans la chambre de son frère, l'incitant à s'enfuir s'il ne voulait pas y laisser sa peau. Sirius avait attrapé son balai et sa valise et avait réussi à sortir de chez lui sans trop d'encombre grâce à la cape d'invisibilité.

James avait réussi à glisser à son père que Sirius s'était enfui de chez lui avant qu'ils ne s'isolent mais il était déjà tard et il n'avait pas encore parlé à ses parents de la nuit à venir.

\- Il reste dormir cette nuit, je pensais qu'on pourrait faire comme d'habitude et sortir le lit de camps pour le mettre dans ma chambre, annonça-t-il à ses parents.

\- Ne vous embêtez pas à sortir des draps pour moi, c'est déjà tard, l'interrompit Sirius.

Le regard de la mère de James passa successivement de son fils à Sirius avant qu'elle ne lève les yeux au ciel avec un petit sourire.

\- Le lit est déjà installé _avec des draps._ James, je te laisse faire de la place dans ton placard.

Encore une fois, Sirius fut touché de la gentillesse dont faisait preuve les Potter à son égard. Il fronça les sourcils en comprenant l'étendue de la seconde phrase :

\- De la place dans le placard ?, répéta-t-il

\- Pour t'installer. Tu ne penses pas qu'on va te laisser y retourner quand même ?

James fut le premier à comprendre et un grand sourire illumina ses lèvres alors que Sirius ne voulait pas croire à sa chance.

Ce soir là, Sirius, épuisé, entreprit tout de même de s'installer et ouvrit sa valise. À ce moment-là, il réalisa qu'il n'avait même pas pris la peine de la vider depuis qu'il avait quitté Poudlard

\- Ne la vide pas ce soir, après tout, maintenant tu as le temps, le stoppa James avec un sourire.

Sourire qui apparut également sur les lèvres de Sirius alors qu'il abandonnait ses affaires pour simplement sortir son pyjama.

\- Au fait, j'ai posé ta cape d'invisibilité dans le placard. Mais encore une fois, c'était totalement fou de me la donner. J'ai failli la perdre plus d'une fois.

\- Je préfère largement perdre la cape que mon meilleur ami.

La phrase toucha Sirius qui, plus tard dans la nuit, se demanda ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter les Potter. En fait non, il ne les méritait pas. Mais ils étaient là quand même et il portait à chacun d'eux une affection et une reconnaissance exceptionnelle.

Dans son lit, James lui ne se posait plus de question. Sirius était là, à ses côtés, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

* * *

Alors ce chapitre ?

J'attends vos avis avec impatience !

A bientôt !


	59. Joyeux Noël (Partie 1)

Hey !

Wow, cette histoire a 200 reviews et vous imaginez pas à quel point chacune d'elle me rend heureuse !

Un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de me laisser un retour, c'est toujours un immense plaisir.

Merci donc aux formidables **dicaprisun** et **Mary Chou** pour leurs reviews cette semaine !

 **Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire et quelques personnages m'appartiennent, le reste est à J-K Rowling

 **Merci à ma bêta : Léa !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 59 : Joyeux Noël (Partie 1)**

Wilkes se réveilla en sursaut, en plein cauchemar, alors qu'un poids s'écrasait réellement sur lui. Affolé, il se redressa d'un coup, attrapant par la même occasion sa baguette. L'action projeta le poids au sol, entraînant Thomas dans sa chute.

\- Aoutch, s'exclama une voix familière.

Wilkes était déjà redressé sur ses coudes, la baguette pointée vers la cause de son réveil qui n'était autre que Josh. Celui-ci fit un sourire d'excuse à son ami avant de murmurer :

\- C'est Noël !

Comprenant qu'il n'y avait aucun danger – quoique Josh finirait définitivement par le tuer – Thomas se laissa retomber sur le dos en grognant. Il aperçut ensuite les flocons qui tombaient de l'autre côté de la vitre et sourit. Il se sentait étrangement léger, ce Noël promettait d'être beaucoup plus agréable que les précédents.

Ce ne fut qu'une bonne heure plus tard que les Jumelles MacDougall daignèrent se réveiller. Après tout, elles n'allaient pas _travailler_ le jour de Noël et pouvaient donc se permettre de dormir comme elles voulaient. Bizarrement, les deux semblèrent éviter un peu le sujet de Noël. C'était leur premier loin de leur famille et elles avaient peur de blesser l'autre. C'est ainsi que le sujet dévia jusqu'à Lindsey, qui était rentrée chez elle pour les vacances.

\- C'est fou quand même, j'ai l'impression qu'elle gouverne le château entier, on partage son dortoir mais je suis incapable de l'imaginer avec sa famille, s'exclama Katherine.

Isabel haussa les épaules

\- Moi non plus je ne sais pas grand-chose, je me souviens que Crystal m'avait dit qu'elle avait un grand frère qu'elle admirait mais je n'en sais pas plus. D'ailleurs, ça me rend triste pour Crystal, en première année, j'ai appris qu'elle et Lindsey étaient vraiment proches avant Poudlard. Je pensais que ça s'arrangerai mais regarde, 5ème année et elles ont toutes les deux pris des voies bien différentes.

Katherine acquiesça pour toute réponse, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'elles n'avaient pas parlé avec la Poufsouffle.

En descendant prendre leur petit déjeuner, elles virent que les préparations pour le bal qui allait se tenir dans la soirée étaient en cours et le sujet "Noël" finit donc par arriver naturellement dans leur conversation.

\- Tu penses que Papa et Maman vont le fêter cette année ?, demanda Katherine en baissant la voix.

Isabel prit un air grave pour répondre :

\- Je pense qu'ils sont déjà très occupés avec d'autres choses…

Un silence suivit. C'était définitivement un Noël des plus étranges, et elles avaient toutes les deux peur de mal le vivre.

OoOoOoOoO

Lorsque Sirius se réveilla, il s'inquiéta de l'état dans lequel se trouvait son meilleur ami. En effet, ce dernier était littéralement surexcité.

\- Joyeux Noël !, s'exclama joyeusement James en voyant que son meilleur ami était _enfin_ réveillé.

Sirius lui répondit avec un grand sourire, se demandant quand même comment James pouvait être aussi heureux pour une simple date. Noël n'avait jamais rien signifié de spécial pour lui, parfois, la grande famille se réunissait au Manoir mais ce n'était jamais franchement génial.

Cette pensée interpella Sirius

\- James ? Ce n'est pas pour Noël que vous faites un repas en famille ? Tes parents ne m'ont rien dit mais je peux rester en haut si vous préférez.

James lui lança un regard blasé avant de répondre simplement :

\- T'inquiète pas, mes parents ont préféré annuler pour que l'on passe Noël seulement tous les quatre. Ne pense pas qu'on a honte de toi ou je ne sais quoi, c'est simplement qu'avec ce que tu as vécu, on s'est dit que ce serait plus cool pour toi. Et puis, ma famille n'est pas très grande et ont aura pleins d'autres occasions de les voir.

Sirius fixa son ami, la bouche entrouverte. Il ne voulait vraiment pas déranger les Potter et voilà qu'il chamboulait leurs habitudes. Voyant que son ami était perturbé, James le tira par le bras pour l'inciter à descendre avec lui en murmurant :

\- Ne commence pas à trop réfléchir, on est heureux de faire ça pour toi.

Sirius acquiesça, pas franchement rassuré, et suivit son ami dans les escaliers. En bas, le spectacle était surprenant. Peu de temps après son arrivée, Sirius et James s'étaient occupés de bon cœur à décorer la maison, chose que Sirius n'avait jamais fait. L'activité avait bien commencé, mais l'esprit des Maraudeurs avait vite pris le dessus, si bien qu'un bonhomme de neige qui ne fond jamais avait été créé, ainsi qu'une guirlande souhaitant Joyeux Noël dans des langues inconnues à chaque fois que quelqu'un passait devant. Malheureusement, elle s'était très vite bloquée sur le Russe, au grand désespoir d'Euphemia qui commençait à en avoir marre d'entendre "С Рождеством Христовым" à chaque fois qu'elle voulait sortir du salon.

Juste après avoir pris leur petit déjeuner, le père de James rentra à la maison. Il s'était levé tôt pour pouvoir aller au bureau des Aurors mais quand même avoir la journée avec sa famille. James annonça alors à Sirius qu'il allait aller voir sa tante en transplanage d'escorte avec son père, mais qu'ils n'en auraient pas pour longtemps et que bien sûr, Sirius pouvait les accompagner. Ce dernier déclina l'offre, il ne se voyait pas s'imposer dans toutes les maisons des Potter.

Après le départ de son ami, Sirius rejoignit Euphemia qui était en train de faire la cuisine pour le repas du soir. Il ne s'était jamais retrouvé seul avec la mère de James et avait un peu peur que ce soit gênant.

\- Tu viens m'aider en cuisine ?, demanda-t-elle en souriant en le voyant entrer

\- Ce serait avec plaisir mais j'ai peur que vous regrettiez votre proposition, figurez-vous que je suis étonnamment meilleur en guirlande qui parle Russe qu'en cuisine.

La mère de James ria, et Sirius demanda plus sérieusement comment il pouvait réellement se rendre utile. Elle lui proposa de couper les carottes et s'amusa beaucoup devant son air paniqué.

\- Tu n'as _vraiment_ jamais cuisiné alors ?, lui demanda t'elle

\- Chez moi, c'était Kreattur, notre elfe, qui s'en occupait. Même à Poudlard, quand on a une petite faim, on descend à la cuisine et les elfes nous font quelque chose, répondit Sirius nonchalamment.

La mère de James stoppa son mouvement et fronça les sourcils, interpellée par sa dernière phrase.

\- Excuse-moi ? Vous _faites quoi_ quand vous avez une _petite faim_ ?

Se rendant compte qu'il en avait trop dit, Sirius sortit son plus beau sourire pour répondre :

\- Quand nous avons une petite faim nous attendons _patiemment_ et dans un calme _absolu_ le prochain repas.

Euphémia leva les yeux au ciel en riant, avant de déclarer qu'avec un tel sourire, il devait faire tomber toutes les filles de Poudlard.

\- Une moitié seulement, il semblerait que pour une raison inexplicable, l'autre moitié semble préférer votre fils.

Elle eut alors un sourire malicieux en demandant:

\- Dans quelle catégorie se place _Lily Evans_?

Surpris, Sirius releva la tête vers elle. Devant son regard, elle lui expliqua :

\- J'ai simplement remarqué que c'était un nom qui revenait souvent.

\- Ça, je vous l'accorde.

Sentant qu'Euphémia attendait toujours une réponse, il prit le temps de réfléchir avant de déclarer:

\- Je pense qu'on peut dire que Lily Evans a sa propre catégorie.

Euphémia eut un sourire amusé avant de déclarer :

\- Je l'aime déjà.

Après ça, ils continuèrent de cuisiner en discutant et Sirius en vint même à se demander comment il avait pût croire que ça allait être gênant.

\- James m'a dit que vous aviez annulé un repas de famille pour moi, déclara Sirius sentant qu'il avait besoin d'en parler avec elle.

\- Tu avais déjà vécu assez de choses pour un seul Noël, répondit-elle simplement avec un haussement d'épaule.

Sirius acquiesça avant de continuer :

\- Vous n'aviez pas à faire ça. Mais je vous en suis reconnaissant. Merci.

\- Sirius, déclara soudainement Euphémia en posant son couteau et se retournant vers lui, arrête de croire que tu es un fardeau. Oui tu es un Black, et oui, on a eu un peu peur en sachant que notre fils était si proche d'un _Black._ Mais la vérité c'est que James n'a jamais été aussi heureux que depuis que vous êtes amis, et quand tu n'es pas là, ou pire, quand tu es en danger, James n'est pas vraiment James. Et tu as passé tellement de temps ici, qu'avec Fleamont, on ne te considère pas seulement comme l'ami de James ou un Black, parce que tu es bien plus que ça. C'est nous qui sommes heureux de t'avoir ici, d'accord?

OOoOoOoOoOo

Les bras chargés des cadeaux qu'ils amenaient, Alice et sa famille tentaient d'avancer dans la neige. Comme d'habitude, les parents d'Alice et elle-même fêtaient Noël avec les Londubat. Pour différentes raisons, Alice n'avaient jamais réellement pu connaitre ses grands-parents. Sa famille était donc assez réduite. Il y a déjà longtemps, les Londubat les avaient invités à passer les fêtes avec leur famille à eux. Aussi loin qu'elle puisse se rappeler, c'est toujours ainsi qu'Alice avait toujours fêté Noël. Elle était donc ravie de tous les retrouver et parla longuement avec chacun d'eux. Elle remarqua notamment Algie, l'oncle de Frank, qu'elle alla accueillir avec joie.

Les couverts étaient déjà posés sur la longue table centrale. Table qui prenait réellement toute la longueur de la pièce. Intriguée, Alice se demanda s'ils avaient réussi à faire tenir tout le monde et remarqua alors une autre table dans un coin avec seulement deux couverts. En riant, elle demanda à Augusta, la mère de Frank :

\- On tire à la courte paille pour décider qui seront les punis de la soirée?

\- Mais non, c'est la table des enfants !

Alice lança un regard circulaire cherchant des nouveaux petits cousins.

\- Mais, Frank et moi sommes les plus jeunes…

\- Exactement, répondit Augusta avec un sourire, vous êtes condamnés à rester sur la table des enfants jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve une salle plus grande.

Alice fit mine d'être profondément attristée par la nouvelle, ce qui amusa beaucoup Augusta. Leur conversation sembla attirer Frank et Alice décida de se plaindre à lui

\- Tu sais que c'est nous les isolés de la fête?

Frank acquiesça avant d'expliquer qu'il avait tenté de ramener Logan, son cousin plus âgé de seulement deux ans, sur la table sans succès.

\- Il va falloir que tu me supportes pendant la soirée la plus longue de l'année. Puisque je te rappelle qu'on ne mange pas le dessert avant d'avoir ouvert les cadeaux et qu'on n'ouvre pas les cadeaux avant minuit.

Frank serra les dents en passant une main dans les cheveux, l'air profondément embêté

\- Je sens que ça va être douloureux.

Le coup que lui porta Alice pour se venger de sa remarque, lui, fut bel et bien douloureux.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Pour Alice et Frank, la soirée fila à la vitesse de la lumière. Ils parlèrent de tout et rien avec tout le naturel du monde, firent leurs habituels échanges de nourriture (Alice n'aimait pas le foie gras et Frank détestait les cornichons). Après le plat, ils s'étaient installés sur le canapé en attendant les cadeaux et Alice avait fini par s'endormir sur l'épaule de Frank. Logan en avait profité pour venir lui parler et ils avaient discuté un moment lorsqu'il demanda à Frank :

\- Alors ça se concrétise quand ?

Frank fronça les sourcils, montrant son incompréhension. Son cousin fit un signe de tête en direction d'Alice en déclarant :

\- Tu la regardes comme si c'était la 8ème merveille du monde alors qu'elle est en train de te baver dessus, franchement moi je considère ça comme une grande preuve d'amour

Frank s'était contenté de sourire et n'avait pas eu à répondre grâce à une intervention d'Algie. Au fur et à mesure, les adultes les rejoignirent. Si bien que lorsqu'Alice se réveilla avec l'impression de n'avoir dormi qu'une dizaine de minutes, elle s'étonna d'être aussi bien entourée. Elle commença à se redresser, puis sentit le bras de Frank autour de ses épaules et se ravisa. Elle était très bien dans sa position actuelle en fait. Elle jeta un regard à l'assemblée avant de penser qu'elle était très bien là où elle était tout simplement.

OoOoOoOoOooOoO

Marlène, elle, était enfermée avec son frère dans une tente pour enfant. Ils avaient été jetés dedans par les deux plus jeunes de la fratrie qui gardaient maintenant fièrement l'entrée. Marlène discutait donc tranquillement avec son frangin lorsque la voix de leur mère retentit, les prévenant que le gâteau était servi.

Impuissants, les deux petits durent faire face à la fuite de leurs prisonniers qui se lançaient dans une bataille acharnée pour le trésor ultime.

* * *

Alors ce chapitre ? J'espère qu'il vous a plu !

J'ai été obligé de le couper en deux, la suite arrive donc la semaine prochaine !

A bientôt !


	60. Joyeux Noël (Partie 2)

Hello !

Je voulais poster hier mais Fanfiction me refusait catégoriquement l'accès à mon compte...

Ce chapitre est plus long que les autres, c'est une sorte d'excuse à l'avance parce qu'il risque de ne pas avoir de chapitre la semaine prochaine.

Un énorme merci à **Mary Chou** et **Looklikeagrffndr** pour leurs reviews !

Comme tu es en Guest, je te réponds ici :

 **Looklikeagrffndr :** Waouh, merci beaucoup, je suis ravie si mon histoire te plaît, j'espère que ça continuera ! Tu auras du Kat/Thomas et du Severus dans ce chapitre ! La cinquième année n'est malheureusement pas une super année pour le Jily... Peut être bien aha !,Dans tous les cas, merci mille fois pour tous ces beaux compliments, ça me fait vraiment chaud au cœur !

Je vous laisse avec l'histoire !

On se retrouve en bas :)

 **Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire et quelques personnages m'appartiennent, le reste est à J-K Rowling

 **Merci à ma bêta : Léa !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 59 : Joyeux Noël (Partie 2)**

En cette soirée de Noël, les Potter et Sirius s'étaient réunis autour de la table familiale. La soirée s'était déroulée dans une ambiance des plus agréables. Sirius se sentait à sa place et James avait rarement passé un aussi bon Noël. Au moment d'ouvrir les cadeaux, Sirius se leva précipitamment et incita les Potter à ne pas bouger alors qu'il allait chercher quelque chose dans la chambre de James. Celui-ci savoura l'incompréhension de ses parents, sachant très bien ce qui se passait.

Sirius, inhabituellement stressé, descendit avec une boite blanche sculptée aux allures antiques. Il posa la boite devant les Potter en murmurant :

\- Désolé, il y avait un paquet cadeau normalement mais on a voulu testé quelque chose avec James et il a pris feu.

Euphemia leva les yeux au ciel, comprenant pourquoi la maison avait eu une odeur de brûlé quelques jours plus tôt.

\- Tant mieux en fait, le chat du voisin a disparu le même jour et j'ai eu peur que ça ait un lien, ajouta-t-elle

\- Oh non, le chat du voisin, c'est une autre histoire, répondit James avec un sourire en coin.

Ses parents se lancèrent un regard exaspéré. Ils avaient eu un semblant d'espoir que les deux Maraudeurs puissent ne pas être liés à la disparition. L'attention de Fleamont se reconcentra sur la boite et son sourire se figea en voyant que celle-ci portait le blason des Potter. Il le montra à sa femme avant de dévisager Sirius dans l'attente d'une explication :

\- Chez moi, quand j'étais puni, c'est à dire tout le temps, j'étais enfermé dans la cave. Ma famille possède un nombre exceptionnel d'objets dont ils n'ont aucune utilité, qu'ils se transmettent de génération en génération. Les objets qu'ils trouvent vraiment inutiles finissent dans cette cave. Cette boîte en faisait partie. Lorsque j'ai compris que c'était l'armoirie des Potter, j'ai essayé d'en savoir plus. Apparemment, mes grands-parents l'auraient acheté à un vendeur malhonnête qui l'avait volé à votre famille. Ma mère a essayé de l'ouvrir pendant des années avant de l'abandonner à la cave. Il semblerait que seul un Potter puisse l'ouvrir. Durant ces vacances, je l'avais redescendu dans ma chambre pour l'étudier un peu et quand j'ai fui, je l'ai fourré dans mon sac avec l'idée de vous la rendre.

\- On l'a un peu réparé et on a ajouté notre touche personnelle, ajouta James.

Suite à cette phrase, Fleamont lança un regard inquiet à la boîte. Euphemia semblait préoccupée par un autre détail.

\- Je peux l'ouvrir, moi ? Je ne suis pas une Potter de sang.

James hocha fièrement la tête avant de reprendre, comme un enfant faisant un exposé :

\- Nous avons fait quelques recherches dans le tas de papier dont on a hérité. Cette boite a été volée il y a environ un siècle, et ils n'ont jamais réussi à la retrouver. Elle s'ouvre pour les Potter et pour toutes les personnes à qui plusieurs Potter portent une grande affection. Cette modification a été faite pour permettre aux amis très proches, aux femmes ou aux maris de l'ouvrir.

Fleamont fit glisser la boîte vers sa femme qui, ravie, entreprit de poser sa main dessus. Elle se stoppa à quelques centimètres et déclara que ce n'était pas à elle de l'ouvrir. Elle fit glisser la boîte vers Sirius qui ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Non, murmura-t-il. Je suis un Black et clairement, cette boîte refuse de s'ouvrir à ma famille depuis longtemps.

Euphemia ne retira pas la boite, au contraire elle la poussa encore plus vers lui en lui déclarant:

\- Je n'ai pas demandé à n'importe quel Black de l'ouvrir, je l'ai demandé à _toi._

Sirius ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer, sans réellement savoir quoi dire. La main tremblante, il la déposa sur la boîte. Il y eut un instant d'attente et la boîte s'ouvrit dans un claquement. Le regard de Sirius suffisait à déclarer qu'il s'agissait du plus beau cadeau de sa vie.

Il échangea un regard heureux avec James alors que les parents de celui-ci sursautaient à cause du feu d'artifice qui avait bondi hors de la boîte.

\- Leur _touche personnelle,_ murmura Euphemia en se rappelant des dires de son fils.

Ils récupérèrent la boite et alors que James et Sirius étaient partis déballer leur cadeau dans le salon, ils découvrirent son contenu. Pas de somme d'argent cachée, pas de chat du voisin non plus au plus grand soulagement d'Euphemia, seulement quelques bijoux et quelques photos. Et pourtant, ça représentait un vrai trésor pour les parents de James. Ils observèrent chaque photo, cherchant à comprendre où elle avait été prise, par qui… Elles avaient visiblement été prises il y longtemps, de ce fait, les mouvements étaient plus lents que la réalité, et la couleur était altérée.

Une seule photo semblait se démarquer, par son aspect récent. Euphemia s'en saisit et découvrit qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une photo que les deux Maraudeurs avaient dû rajouter. On pouvait y voir Sirius qui souriait et d'un coup, surgissant de nul part, James lui sautait dessus, Sirius tentait alors de garder l'équilibre, l'air paniqué, avant qu'ils ne basculent tous les deux par terre. Avec un sourire tendre, Euphemia montra la photo à son mari.

\- On pourrait presque les entendre rire, murmura-t-elle.

\- On les entend rire. Ils sont dans la pièce d'à côté, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Elle lui frappa gentiment le bras en s'exclamant :

\- Tu vois ce que je veux dire !

Mais il ne répondit pas. Son attention était portée sur autre chose. Il avait retourné la photo et juste derrière, avec l'écriture ronde et brouillonne de Sirius, se trouvait un mot. Un simple mot qui signifiait beaucoup.

" Merci "

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Lily attendait dans un parc, non loin de chez elle assise sur une balançoire. Elle mettait de léger coup dans la neige, avec un petit sourire. C'était le premier jour où la neige tenait réellement au sol, et ça la rendait heureuse. Ce Noël aussi serait enneigé.

Un instant plus tard, sa paisibilité fut troublée par une boule de neige qui s'écrasa violemment dans son dos. Lentement, elle se retourna et vit son meilleur ami les mains pleines de neige.

Une seconde plus tard, ils se lançaient dans une bataille acharnée. Elle dura une bonne dizaine de minutes, le parc se transformant en véritable champ de bataille. D'un coup, alors qu'elle était cachée derrière un buisson, elle se jeta sur son meilleur ami, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Ils roulèrent dans la neige, hilares.

Ils s'étaient revus plusieurs fois durant ces vacances, mais ils avaient tous les deux l'impression qu'un mur était dressé entre eux. Mais à ce moment-là, elle avait l'impression que ce mur n'existait plus. Lily sourit encore plus largement. Ça faisait vraiment du bien de retrouver son meilleur ami.

Son moral ne resta malheureusement pas aussi haut toute la journée. Ce soir-là, alors qu'elle rentrait tout sourire, Lily s'étonna de l'absence de sa sœur. Leur relation passée n'était pas retrouvée mais elle avait l'impression que Pétunia faisait des efforts et rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir. Après avoir retrouvé son meilleur ami, Noël semblait être le moment propice pour recréer des liens avec sa sœur. Elle était donc enchantée de passer la soirée avec elle. Sauf que voilà, elle n'était pas là.

\- Elle ne t'a pas dit ? Elle passe les fêtes chez Tanya. Son amie. Tu vois bien qui c'est, non ?, lui demanda sa mère.

Non, non elle ne savait pas qui pouvait bien être Tonya. Et franchement elle s'en fichait. Une boule s'était formée dans son estomac et sa mère le remarqua :

\- Elle grandit, dit-elle pour tenter de justifier le comportement de Pétunia.

\- C'est ça, oui, murmura Lily en serrant les dents.

Elle se força à garder le sourire pour ses parents, et passa une très bonne soirée avec eux.

Mais le creux au cœur causé par l'absence de sa sœur, lui, persista aussi toute la soirée.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

À Poudlard, le bal de Noël avait déjà commencé lorsque les Serpentards daignèrent s'y rendre. Ils n'allaient pas être à l'heure quand même. Ils avançaient donc, tous en ligne, arborant cet air hautain qui leur était propre. Josh et Thomas marchèrent avec les autres pendant la plus grande partie du trajet avant que Thomas n'articule "Graham" en direction de son ami. Celui-ci comprit immédiatement et hocha la tête. Une seconde plus tard, ils se retrouvaient tous les deux au fond du peloton et Wilkes se retrouvait _obligé_ de s'arrêter pour refaire son lacet. Les autres n'y prêtèrent pas attention et s'éloignèrent laissant ainsi aux deux amis la tranquillité qu'ils recherchaient.

\- Enfin on peut parler !, s'exclama Josh en soufflant.

La remarque fit rire Thomas

\- On s'est parlé durant toute notre préparation dans le dortoir, ça doit bien faire seulement une demi-heure qu'on ne parle pas, répondit-il.

\- Et c'est déjà trop ! La vie est trop courte pour ne pas en profiter.

Wilkes roula les yeux au ciel devant l'énième phrase faussement philosophique de son ami. Il allait finir par faire des T-Shirt moldu s'il continuait comme ça.

\- En parlant de ça, reprit son ami, tu vas lui offrir à ta chère Katherine son cadeau de _remerciement_ ?

Thomas fit mine de réaliser quelque chose :

\- Tu sais que je l'aurai fait mais je l'ai oublié ! N'est-ce pas une vraie tragédie?

Pritchard acquiesça, avant de sortir le dessin d'un geste magistral de sous sa veste.

\- Heureusement que je suis là hein ? Je disais donc : tu vas lui offrir ?

Thomas, n'ayant pas prévu le coup de son ami, ne trouva rien à répondre ce qui amusa beaucoup Josh, fier de lui.

\- Ne cherche pas, tu dois lui donner. Allez, prends-le.

Wilkes se résigna à saisir le dessin. Il était bloqué de toute façon. Ou peut-être que c'était plus simple de se dire ça que d'avouer qu'une part de lui avait _vraiment_ envie de voir la réaction de Katherine.

La concernée était au bal avec sa sœur depuis le début. Elles avaient déjà dansé sur toutes les chansons, riaient à en perdre le souffle et se reposaient maintenant dans un coin de la salle.

\- On est des mamies, on danse 4 danses et on ne tient déjà plus debout !, s'exclama Isabel en riant.

Katherine acquiesça en souriant avant de fixer sa sœur.

\- Isa, merci d'être là.

Inquiète du soudain sérieux de sa sœur, Isabel fronça les sourcils demandant implicitement des explications.

\- J'avais peur de ce Noël, reprit Katherine, et je pense que toi aussi. Non seulement on est loin de notre famille mais en plus ils sont en danger, on ne peut pas se le cacher. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui je souris et je passe un super moment grâce à toi. Je ferai quoi sans une jumelle moi ? Non je ferai quoi sans _toi_ comme jumelle ?

Pour toute réponse, Isabel serra sa sœur dans ses bras. La période qu'elles traversaient était loin d'être facile, mais elles avaient ce sentiment, au fond d'elles, que tant qu'elles resteraient ensemble alors tout irait bien.

Plus tard dans la soirée, les filles faisaient une nouvelle pause, après avoir re-dansé. En regardant les autres sur la piste, elles s'étonnèrent de voir que les maisons étaient vraiment mélangées. Seul les Serpentards restaient à l'écart et encore, ils semblaient beaucoup plus intégrés que d'habitude. Devant la scène, Isabel eut un sourire tendre.

Elle indiqua ensuite à sa sœur qu'elle allait chercher de l'eau et disparut dans la foule. Un instant plus tard, Katherine se faisait bousculer, recevant une bonne partie du contenu du verre de l'inconnu sur elle. Il ne s'excusa pas et partit avant que Katherine n'ait eu le temps de la reconnaître.

\- Du jus de citrouille, génial, grogna-t-elle en reconnaissant la boisson.

Elle fut d'autant plus contrariée lorsqu'elle se rappela que sa baguette était restée au dortoir.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant sa sœur, pour la prévenir qu'elle retournait à la tour. Sa recherche s'arrêta rapidement, l'odeur de la citrouille lui montant au nez. De plus, sa robe était devenue toute collante et elle détestait ça. Tant pis, elle serait rapidement de retour.

En sortant de la Grande Salle, elle fut interceptée par quelqu'un qui la tira par le bras. Prête à lui mettre un coup, Katherine se retourna et s'étonna de se retrouver face à Thomas. Celui-ci s'amusa du regard assassin qu'elle lui avait accordé et l'incita à le suivre dans une pièce adjacente.

Au même moment, Isabel scrutait la foule, à la recherche de sa sœur, deux gobelets à la main. D'un coup, l'un d'eux lui fut arraché des mains. Elle se retourna, pensant voir Katherine mais se retrouva face à face avec Pritchard

\- Merci !, s'exclama-t-il en montrant le gobelet, si tu cherches ta sœur, disons simplement que quelqu'un devait lui parler.

\- Oh, qu'est-ce que Wilkes lui veut ?

Josh fut déçu qu'elle ait trouvé si facilement. Mais en y réfléchissant, c'était assez évident.

\- Tu as trouvé parce que c'est mon seul ami ?

\- Non !, s'exclama-t-elle avec un petit rire, mais je les connais depuis plus longtemps que toi, je te signale.

Ils échangèrent un petit sourire complice. Tout en parlant, ils s'étaient installés contre un mur, à un bon mètre d'écart, et regardaient droit devant eux pour ne pas montrer qu'ils se parlaient.

\- Ca ne te pose pas de problème que Thomas et ta sœur soient proches ? Je veux dire, avec sa famille et ta famille…

Isabel haussa les épaules. Elle ne s'était jamais réellement posé la question.

\- Avant de rentrer à Poudlard, on avait déjà tout entendu sur les familles de Sang Pur qui étaient très, comment dire, « respectueuses des mauvaises traditions» _._ En particulier sur les Wilkes, comme nos parents savaient qu'il y en aurait un dans notre année. Katherine a toujours été celle qui se méfiait le plus des gens, alors je considère que si Wilkes a réussi à la faire changer d'avis à propos de lui, malgré leur départ désastreux, alors il ne peut pas être une mauvaise personne. Et puis, il m'a paru sympathique les quelques fois où je lui ai parlé.

Pritchard acquiesça, avec un léger sourire. Isabel réfléchit à ce qu'elle avait dit avant d'ajouter :

\- Ce qui ne veut bien sûr pas dire que je ne le jetterai pas joyeusement du haut de la tour d'astronomie s'il lui fait le moindre mal.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Tu m'attendais ? demanda Katherine alors que Wilkes fermait la porte derrière eux

Il hocha la tête comme si c'était quelque chose de tout à fait normal et sortit sa baguette avant de faire disparaitre le jus de citrouille de la robe de Katherine.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu es responsable de ça!, s'exclama-t-elle

\- Pour ma défense, c'était l'idée de Josh, répondit-il, se rendant bien compte que ce n'était pas une défense.

Katherine roula les yeux au ciel pour la forme avant de s'intéresser au sens des mots du Serpentard.

\- Pritchard, hein ? Je suis heureuse que tu aies trouvé quelqu'un dans ta maison avec qui tu n'as pas besoin de faire semblant.

Il faillit acquiescer mais se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas tout à fait d'accord.

\- C'est plus que ça. C'est vraiment un ami, expliqua-t-il, heureux de pouvoir le dire avec autant d'assurance, je suis vraiment moi avec lui.

Elle lui sourit, vraiment heureuse pour lui et quelque chose se passa au creux du Serpentard. Il n'y avait pas qu'avec Pritchard qu'il se sentait vraiment bien.

\- Alors, pourquoi m'as-tu kidnappé ? demanda Katherine d'un ton blasé.

Wilkes eut un sourire.

\- Tu es censé être terrifiée en disant un telle phrase. Là, on dirait que ça t'arrive tous les jours.

Elle haussa les épaules avant de répondre en riant :

\- Ce n'est pas faux, mais ceux qui essaient s'en tirent rarement à bon compte. Tu dois bien être le premier à réussir.

\- Je me sens flatté.

Katherine sourit, avant de répondre sans réfléchir :

\- C'est juste que je te fais confiance.

Cette fois-ci, le cœur de Thomas rata un battement. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Katherine et pour une fois, il ne trouva rien à répliquer. Il n'en avait pas envie non plus. Elle ne savait pas tout ce que ses mots impliquaient pour lui.

Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, yeux dans les yeux avant que Wilkes ne se décide enfin à sortir le dessin. Il lui tendit rapidement, ayant peur de se raviser. En le prenant doucement, elle fronça les sourcils en même temps que sa bouche s'entrouvrait et Thomas se sentit paniquer.

\- C'est pour te remercier de l'autre fois, à la tour. Je savais pas quoi faire alors j'ai fait ça et je ne voulais pas te le donner. Il est horrible, je sais. Je suis désolé, c'est juste que…

\- Tom ? l'interrompit-elle.

\- Oui ?

\- Il est magnifique.

A vrai dire, le mot était faible. Elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout. On aurait réellement dit une photo d'elle. Chaque détail était respecté et elle semblait être rayonnante tout en ayant quand même un petit air sauvage dans le regard. Ou dans les cheveux peut être. C'était ainsi que Tom la voyait ? Elle ne savait même pas qu'on pouvait retranscrire tout ça sur un dessin.

\- Tu m'as dit un jour qu'il fallait que je te montre mon talent au Quidditch et ensuite au dessin. Et bien voilà, tu peux vérifier, il n'y a aucune magie.

Katherine sourit en se rappelant leur conversation.

\- Tu gagnes, je ne doute plus de ton talent, déclara-t-elle en levant les bras en l'air pour montrer qu'elle était vaincue. Mais comment arrives-tu à être aussi précis sans photo ?

Il haussa les épaules, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait dire. Au point où il était, autant être honnête.

\- Normalement j'en utilise mais pour certaines personnes… je n'en ai pas besoin. Il faut croire que je te connais bien.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire, se sentant privilégiée malgré elle avant de détailler à nouveau le dessin dont elle ne pouvait plus retirer les yeux.

\- Tu sais, il y a quand même quelque chose qui ne va pas dans ce dessin, déclara-t-elle sérieusement après un moment de silence.

Il releva la tête vers elle, les sourcils froncés, l'incitant à continuer.

\- Le choix du mannequin, répondit elle.

C'était honnêtement ce qu'elle pensait.

\- Oh, répondit Wilkes soulagé, dommage, c'est pourtant ce dont je suis le plus fier.

Ils partagèrent un regard complice, puis se rendant compte qu'ils étaient là depuis longtemps maintenant, se décidèrent à retourner à la fête. Ils se mirent d'accord pour quitter la pièce à quelques minutes d'écart, afin de n'éveiller aucuns soupçons.

Avec un dernier sourire, Thomas commença à s'en aller. Katherine l'attrapa alors par la main et attendit qu'il se soit retourné pour murmurer:

\- Merci.

\- Joyeux Noël mon chou, lui répondit-il simplement.

Elle serra sa main un peu plus fort :

\- Joyeux Noël Tom.

Elle finit par le laisser partir et ses yeux retournèrent immédiatement sur le dessin. En bas, elle remarqua une petite signature

 _Pour mon chou, Tom._

Elle sourit une énième fois en se rendant compte qu'il avait signé avec le surnom qu'elle lui donnait alors qu'il le détestait autant qu'elle détestait _mon chou_. Pour la première fois, elle comprit qu'elle ne haïssait plus tant que ça ce surnom tant que c'était lui qui le lui donnait. C'était sans doute même le contraire.

Après tout, c'était peut-être la même chose pour Tom.

Sur cette pensée, elle serra le dessin contre son cœur et sortit de la salle, un sourire indélébile aux lèvres.

* * *

Que pensez vous de ce chapitre ?

D'ailleurs on voulait votre avis avec ma formidable bêta, comment imaginez vous les personnages du temps des Maraudeurs ? ( notamment ceux qui sont seulement dans cette histoire :))

Avez-vous déjà réfléchi à un ''Dream Cast" ?

Personnellement on trouvait que Ben Barnes irait bien en Sirius ( il a ce petit côté aristocrate ) et Aaron Taylor-Johnson pour James ( notamment dans le film _Nowhere boy_ )

Voilà voilà on attends vos avis avec impatience sur ça et/ou sur le chapitre !

A bientôt !


	61. Une histoire de confiance

Salut tout le monde !

Merci beaucoup à **Camille Planchon** pour suivre mon histoire et l'avoir mis en favoris !

Et j'ai vraiment été gâtée cette semaine avec les reviews ! Merci à **LilyHufflepuff, Mary Chou, Camille, Pestaghope** et **Looklikeagrffndr** !

Réponses aux reviews des Guest :

 **Camille :** Oulà j'espère que tu n'as pas dormi en cours à cause de moi XD En tout cas, ça me fait vraiment plaisir, merci ! Wow wow, merci beaucoup pour ces beaux compliments, vraiment !

 **Pestaghope :** Bonne idée d'acteur également ! Je ne le connaissais pas. Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que le duo Kat/Tom continuera à te plaire ainsi que le reste de l'histoire ! Je vais avoir du mal à écrire l'incident "Sang de Bourbe"... Merci encore pour cette review adorable et bonne soirée à toi !

 **Looklikeagrffndr** : Merci encore ! Aha, mais vont-ils s'embrasser un jour ? *regard mystérieux* Je sens que ça va me faire mal au cœur de briser leur amitié, mais il faut bien que je le fasse... Moi aussi j'ai hâte d'écrire du Jily de 7ème année ! Merci encore pour cette review qui fait chaud au cœur !

On se retrouve en bas :)

 **Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire et quelques personnages m'appartiennent, le reste est à J-K Rowling

 **Merci à ma bêta : Léa !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 61 : Une histoire de confiance**

Le début d'année à Poudlard fut bien différent des précédents dans le cœur des élèves.

Les jumelles avaient du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'elles allaient recommencer les cours sans avoir revu leur famille. Ce n'était pas une surprise bien sûr, mais elles avaient l'habitude de rentrer pour les fêtes et reprendre les cours, c'était accepter qu'elles ne reverraient pas leur parents avant les grandes vacances. Une réalité dure à avaler.

De son côté, Thomas était ravi de ne pas avoir été obligé de rentrer chez lui. Ne pas voir sa famille, et surtout, passer les fêtes bien entouré, lui avait fait un bien fou. Cependant, il s'inquiétait pour Josh : Il n'avait absolument pas prévenu sa famille qu'il restait à Poudlard et ne leur avait d'ailleurs jamais envoyé d'hibou à la connaissance de Thomas. Le pire était sans doute le fait qu'il n'avait pas _reçu_ de hibou non plus. Il aurait aimé en savoir plus mais ne voulait pas brusquer son ami : il lui en parlerait quand il en aurait envie et quand il le jugerait assez digne de confiance.

Dans le Poudlard Express qui se dirigeait maintenant vers Poudlard à vive allure, des destins aussi avaient été bouleversés en deux semaines. Surtout celui de Sirius qui voyait maintenant tout d'un œil nouveau. Il était si choyé que ça l'étonnait toujours. Au fil des vacances, la peur de déranger avait été remplacée par une envie de se montrer utile et enfin, par l'impression d'avoir trouvé une famille. Bien sûr, il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais considérer Euphemia et Fleamont comme ses parents. Mais ils étaient ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus dans sa vie actuelle et ils étaient surtout exactement ce dont Sirius avait besoin depuis des années. Pour James tout était différent: ça faisait déjà longtemps que le brun s'était imposé comme son frère.

Lily, quant à elle, ne savait pas trop quoi penser de ses vacances. Pour la première fois, elle n'avait pas cherché à se rapprocher de sa sœur. L'événement de Noël l'avait beaucoup affecté et elle en avait eu marre de toujours être celle qui fait des efforts pour tenter d'avoir un pardon. Surtout qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal, nom d'un Boursouf ! Quand Pétunia avait enfin semblé réagir, il était déjà trop tard, comme d'habitude.

Mary revenait avec les idées brouillées. Elle avait passé Noël chez sa mère, et ça c'était passé exactement comme les autres fois. Et pourtant, retrouver ce cadre strict qu'elle avait toujours connu avait quelque chose de _confortable_. Avec tous les chamboulements qu'elle traversait dans sa famille, se retrouver seule avec sa mère lui avait fait du bien.

Bien sûr, elle allait continuer à aller chez son frère, mais elle était revenue sur son idée de couper tous les ponts avec sa mère. Sans le vouloir, elle se sentait plus à sa place dans la maison de son enfance, aussi strictes que les règles y soit, que dans l'ambiance chaleureuse de la maison de son père. Du moins, pour le moment.

Alice et Marlène était les seules qui avaient le cœur réellement léger. Les vacances leur avait fait un bien fou. Alice avait revu tous les membres de sa famille et de celle de Frank, et Marlène avait réussi à s'amuser avec _tous ses frères et sœurs._ Ce qui relevait clairement du miracle. En fait, la petite dernière était enfin assez grande pour tenir sur un balai, elle était venue compléter l'équipe de Quidditch qu'ils formaient et ils s'étaient battus sur des matchs endiablés. Il y avait eu un ou deux membres cassés mais ça n'avait pas semblé les arrêter, au plus grand désespoir de leur père

OoOoOoOoO

La première ronde de l'année était assurée par Lily et Bridget. Pour une fois, elles n'étaient pas fatiguées et en profitaient pour discuter. Bridget était heureuse, elle avait toujours un poids incessant sur les épaules, dû au lourd secret qu'elle portait. Mais elle avait trouvé un étrange équilibre dans tout ça. Elle avait maintenant ses amies au sein de Serpentard et ses amis des autres maisons. Suivant avec qui elle était, elle parlait de choses différentes. Si au début de ses années à Poudlard, le fait de ne pas avoir un nom de famille célèbre était un désavantage dans sa maison, dans la période troublée dans laquelle il se trouvait maintenant, cela représentait plutôt un énorme avantage. Au final, tout le monde devait faire attention à ce qu'il disait. Si bien qu'elle en finissait même par être l'une des plus naturelles de sa maison malgré tout. En arrivant vers la fin de leur ronde, Bridget demanda à Lily si elle était libre le lendemain pour qu'elles puissent se retrouver et continuer à parler.

\- Désolée, répondit Lily, il faut que je vois Sev' demain, mais promis on se fait ça un autre jour.

Au nom du Serpentard, un voile d'inquiétude était passé dans les yeux de Bridget :

\- Lily… Fais attention à Rogue, d'accord ?

Voyant le regard plein incompréhension de la Gryffondor, Bridget soupira et tenta de s'expliquer:

\- A Serpentard, quand tu n'as pas un nom de famille connu de la maison tu as deux possibilités : soit tu fais profil bas et tu continues de vivre en ignorant les grands discours et en faisant simplement attention à tes relations, soit tu tiens absolument à te faire bien voir par ceux qui ont un _nom_ et tu te jettes à leur service. Rogue fait définitivement partie de la seconde catégorie.

Lily fit non de la tête, Severus était Severus, il l'avait déjà déçu plusieurs fois bien sûr, mais il tentait simplement de survivre.

\- Il fait ça pour s'en sortir, déclara-t-elle d'un ton confiant, espérant persuader Bridget.

Celle-ci serra les dents avant d'ajouter:

\- Il traîne tout le temps avec Mulciber et Avery ! Et franchement il fait _tout_ pour être leur ami.

Bien sûr, Lily les avait déjà vu ensemble, mais c'était normal non ? _Il fait seulement ça pour survivre_.

\- Il fait ça pour s'en sortir, déclara-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

Sauf que cette fois ci, c'était elle même qu'elle tentait de convaincre.

oOoOoOoO

Josh et Thomas profitaient de leur dernier soir de vacances, tranquillement installés dans la salle commune. Ils avaient décidé de s'occuper en jouant à un jeu, mais étaient incapables d'en trouver un. Thomas avait sérieusement proposé un _concours de dessin_ et Josh avait décliné, n'osant même pas imaginer la raclée qu'il se serait pris. Son ami avait râlé mais Josh ne s'en était pas formalisé. Il savait que Thomas n'avait même pas proposé ça pour se mettre en avant. Au contraire, il aurait été capable de dire que les dessins de Josh étaient meilleurs. Et pire, de le penser.

Ils se décidèrent enfin pour un morpion version sorcier mais ils avaient besoin de papier et, après un pierre, feuille, ciseau acharné, Thomas fut désigné pour aller chercher les ingrédients nécessaires. Alors qu'il disparaissait derrière la porte du dortoir désert à cette heure-ci, Josh eut la surprise de voir Avery se faufiler à sa suite dans les escaliers du dortoir. Intrigué et effrayé, il gravit rapidement les marches mais s'arrêta net devant la porte en entendant des voix.

À l'intérieur de la pièce, Wilkes avait compris que les ennuis arrivaient en voyant Avery dans sa chambre. Il n'avait clairement rien à y faire.

\- J'ai entendu dire que tu suspectais des gens et que c'était pour ça que tu es resté pendant les vacances, commença Avery en contournant un lit pour se rapprocher de Wilkes.

Il s'arrêta juste devant lui, et baissa la voix pour continuer

\- Qui était ce ?

Wilkes eut un petit rire en détournant les yeux avant de relever la tête et de confronter Avery dans les yeux en répondant :

\- Te le dire signifierait que je te fais _entièrement_ confiance. Ce qui n'est définitivement pas le cas.

Avery perdit un peu de sa superbe et Wilkes fut inconsciemment heureux de voir qu'il gardait le contrôle total de la situation.

\- Nos parents se connaissent depuis des années. Et mon père soutient notre mage depuis le début.

En le regardant de haut, Wilkes fit un nouveau pas vers Avery en murmurant :

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu es issu d'une certaine famille que tu ne peux pas être différent d'eux.

Avery sembla fortement sceptique mais se retint au dernier moment de faire une remarque. Il parlait avec _Wilkes_ quand même. Celui-ci entreprit de sortir de la pièce mais Avery le retint en lui demandant :

\- C'est Pritchard ? C'est lui que tu suspectes non ? C'est pour ça que tu fais semblant d'être ami avec lui ?

Dans un même élan, Thomas et Josh s'arrêtèrent de respirer pendant un instant. De l'autre côté de la porte, les pensées de Josh tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Thomas ne pouvait pas se sortir de cette conversation. Josh avait toujours su qu'être ami avec lui allait être un mauvais point pour Thomas. Et puis, doucement, une autre pensée arriva dans son esprit. Et si c'était lui qui avait tort ? Et si Wilkes lui mentait depuis tout ce temps ? Après tout, il était _Thomas Wilkes._ Il n'avait rien à faire avec lui. Il y avait encore moins de raisons qu'il risque quoi que ce soit simplement pour être ami avec lui comme il le faisait actuellement.

Dans la chambre, Wilkes se retourna en souriant vers Avery qui sembla soulagé :

\- Je savais bien que tu ne pouvais pas être ami avec _lui,_ sourit-il.

Wilkes eut un petit rire avant de se pincer les lèvres et de lâcher d'une voix dure :

\- Sors de cette chambre.

\- Pardon ?

Il lui lança un tel regard qu'Avery se mit directement en marche vers la sortie. Lorsqu'il passa à sa hauteur, Wilkes l'attrapa par le bras et le retourna, l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux alors qu'il lui déclarait sèchement :

\- Ne t'avise plus jamais de t'intéresser à mes relations avec quiconque. Et mets-toi bien en tête que nous ne sommes _pas amis._

Avery acquiesça et sauta presque vers la sortie. Pritchard, collé à la porte, avait simplement réussi à s'écarter d'un pas. Avery lui lança un regard dédaigneux et Thomas s'étonna de le voir ici.

\- Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

\- Non, répondit Josh rapidement, je m'inquiétais de ne pas te voir revenir.

Thomas ne sembla pas voir le mensonge et se contenta d'acquiescer alors que Josh tentait de comprendre pourquoi il avait menti. Peut-être qu'il était simplement honteux d'avoir douté de son ami. Mais il avait donc raison sur un point : Il ne le méritait vraiment pas.

OoOoOoOoO

Lorsque Lily retrouva Severus plus tard cette semaine-là, elle était décidée à tenter de lui parler de ses relations. Elle voulait absolument savoir si les dires de Bridget étaient justes. Absolument était peut-être un grand mot au final. Elle avait surtout très peur de ce que son ami allait répondre et elle se détestait pour ça. C'était Severus. Son Severus, son meilleur ami. Alors oui, il avait changé, mais il ne pouvait quand même pas être devenu une si mauvaise personne, non ? Elle lui faisait confiance. Et pourtant elle avait peur, si peur de lui poser la question fatidique.

Elle ne put le faire. Son meilleur ami avait apparemment un autre sujet qu'il souhaitait absolument aborder avec elle.

\- Tu connais Lupin, non ? De la bande de ces crétins de Maraudeurs ? Je suis sûre qu'il cache quelque chose.

Le cœur de Lily rata un battement. Non pas parce qu'elle s'inquiétait de ce que Remus pouvait bien cacher, mais elle ne pouvait pas croire que quiconque voudrait s'attaquer à lui. Et là, c'était son meilleur ami qui le faisait. Voyant le manque de réaction de Lily, Severus crut bon de continuer :

\- Il faut voir tous les indices : il est souvent fatigué, il a des blessures qui sortent d'on ne sait où, il est toujours _étrangement_ malade après la pleine lune et figure toi que je l'ai déjà vu sortir du château tard un soir de pleine…

\- Tu le suivais ? Ne me dis pas que tu l'as suivi ? Tu as vraiment bravé les interdits de Poudlard simplement pour aller fourrer ton nez dans les affaires de Rem'? Il ne t'a jamais rien fait Severus, laisse le tranquille !

Le Serpentard parut halluciner :

\- Mais je te dis ça pour ton bien ! Ne nie pas les signes Lily, tu vois bien que c'est dangereux d'être ami avec ce…

\- Si je devais me défaire de toutes mes amitiés dangereuses, ce serait sans doute la nôtre qui y passerait en première.

Cette fois ci, Severus ne répliqua rien. Il eut l'air blessé. Profondément. Mais Lily ne flancha pas, ça tournait toujours de la même façon avec Severus : malgré tous les efforts qu'elle faisait, il finissait toujours par la décevoir. Et pour une fois, elle s'en fichait de le blesser en retour.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre !

Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Merci à tous encore une fois !

A bientôt !


	62. Love is love

Salut !

Merci à **Camille Planchon** , **Mary Chou** et **LilyHufflepuff** pour leurs sublimes reviews !

On se retrouve en bas :)

 **Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire et quelques personnages m'appartiennent, le reste est à J-K Rowling

 **Merci à ma bêta : Léa !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 62 : Love is love**

La neige se déposait doucement dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre de la tour Serdaigle. Katherine et Isabel étaient couchées dans leurs lits respectifs, lisant chacune un livre différent. Elles étaient seules dans le dortoir, de ce fait, il n'y avait pas un bruit. Mais le calme n'était pas malvenu. Au contraire, les filles avaient l'impression qu'elles faisaient une petite pause dans leurs journées folles, la peur quotidienne et les mystères en tout genre. La seule source de bruit provenait de la salle commune. Cela dérangeait un peu Isabel, qui se serait bien contentée d'un calme absolu, mais ça faisait surtout du bien à Katherine. Elle n'avait jamais aimé le silence. Le calme oui, mais pas le silence total. Elle aimait le fait de pouvoir fermer les yeux et encore sentir que le monde continuait de tourner. Particulièrement en ce moment.

Le calme du moment fut troublé par trois coups secs à la fenêtre. Isabel jeta un regard et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'un petit hibou au plume emmêlées. Il n'appartenait pas à leur famille mais, voyant le temps qu'il faisait, elle le fit entrer. Il se secoua avant d'aller déposer un paquet sur le lit de Lindsey. Une seconde plus tard, celle-ci entra avec son habituel pas confiant. Elle s'étonna en voyant le paquet sur son lit, et interrogea les jumelles du regard.

\- Un hibou vient tout juste de le déposer pour toi, répondit simplement Isabel en se retournant.

Elles n'avaient jamais eu réellement de conversation avec Lindsey, et ne voyait donc pas en quoi le contenu du paquet les concernerait d'une quelconque manière. Katherine, elle, y voyait _justement_ une bonne raison pour savoir ce qu'il y avait dans le paquet.

Connaissant approximativement Lindsey, elle s'attendait à une robe à paillette ou un carnet rose bonbon. Mais non, elle tira de la boîte un collier de nouille qui se brisa quand elle tira un peu dessus. Étrangement, l'objet fit naître un immense sourire sur les lèvres de Lindsey. Pas un sourire faux comme d'habitude, un sourire franc.

\- Ça vient de qui ?, ne put s'empêcher de demander Katherine

Isabel roula les yeux au ciel en voyant que sa sœur fixait littéralement Lindsey, sans aucune gêne. Celle-ci ne sembla pas s'en formaliser et répondit :

\- Mon petit frère, je lui ai offert deux cadeaux cette année et lui qu'un. Il voulait à tout prix égaliser les scores, mais il n'a que 7 ans alors… Voilà ce que ça donne.

\- C'est adorable, commenta Isabel, et Lindsey lui répondit d'un sourire tendre.

Katherine fronça les sourcils

\- Tu ne parles jamais de ton petit frère, seulement de ton grand d'habitude.

Isabel lui lança un tel regard assassin que Katherine se rendit compte qu'elle allait peut être un peu loin, compte tenu de sa relation avec Lindsey. Ou plutôt, de son peu de relation avec Lindsey.

\- Aaron ? Il n'a pas pu se libérer cette année pour les fêtes, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un sacré bout de temps. Il me manque, ajouta-t-elle le regard dans le vide.

Elle posa soigneusement les morceaux de collier dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit alors que la dernière Serdaigle du dortoir rentrait dans leur chambre. Immédiatement, Lindsey se retourna, ayant retrouvé son air faussement chaleureux et son sourire forcé.

Les jumelles furent étonnées du changement. Mais au moins, elle avait maintenant la preuve que Lindsey tenait réellement à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à elle-même.

OoOoOoOoOo

\- Comment va ton frère à toi, d'ailleurs ?, demanda Isabel à Mary après lui avoir raconté l'événement de la veille avec Lindsey.

\- Liam ?, demanda Mary distraitement alors qu'elle vérifiait qu'elle n'avait pas oublié sa baguette en cours.

Elle vit qu'elle était bien dans son sac et se détendit. Katherine eut un petit rire

\- Bien sûr Liam ! A part si tu t'es découvert un autre frère caché récemment.

\- Non, non, il va très bien, il surveille toujours les détenus avant leurs procès et je pense que ça ne le dérange pas tant qu'il ne croise pas de détraqueurs.

\- Tu m'étonnes, murmura Isabel.

Katherine, elle, s'était totalement désintéressée de la conversation quand ses yeux s'étaient arrêtés sur Thomas qui traversait le couloir dans le sens inverse, en pleine conversation avec Pritchard. Celui-ci la remarqua et mit un coup de coude à son ami avant de la designer du menton. Thomas fronça les sourcils un instant, avant que ses yeux ne tombent sur Katherine. Ils échangèrent un grand sourire. Alors qu'ils arrivaient au même niveau, Mulciber doubla les deux Serpentards sans regarder devant lui et rentra violemment dans Mary.

Elle frémit en voyant que c'était lui, mais ne le montra pas et lui jeta un regard assassin.

Il grogna et attendit de s'être éloigné de quelques pas avant de se retourner et de murmurer une formule du bout des lèvres. L'instant d'après, dans une fumée noire, Mary s'écrasait violemment contre le mur. Isabel et Katherine se jetèrent sur elle pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien. Josh voulu aller l'aider, mais Thomas lui fit comprendre qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se le permettre et ils tournèrent le dos à contre cœur.

Mary se tenait le dos, dans l'espoir désespéré de faire faiblir la douleur, alors qu'elle n'arrivait plus à bouger. Si Isabel comprenait les élèves qui passaient sans faire attention, le couloir était bondé et tout le monde devait se dépêcher d'aller en cours, Katherine, quant à elle, se retenait de les insulter.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?, demanda Myles, inquiet, qui venait d'apparaître avec son petit copain, Brody, comme par magie.

Isabel sourit légèrement au préfet Poufsouffle, elle adorait faire les rondes avec lui, il était adorable.

\- Qui lui a fait ça ?, demanda Brody qui soutenait déjà Mary par les épaules pour l'aider à respirer.

\- Mulciber, murmura Isabel, les dents serrées.

Myles posa une main sur l'épaule de son petit ami pour l'empêcher de se relever.

\- Quoi ?, s'exclama le Gryffondor, je ne vais pas le laisser partir comme ça.

\- Je viens avec toi, répondit Katherine, l'air décidé en se levant.

Isabel et Myles échangèrent un regard inquiet et le Poufsouffle s'exclama :

\- Personne ne va nulle part ! Vous devez nous aider à emmener Mary à l'infirmerie.

Celle-ci sembla sortir de sa torpeur et elle déclara fermement :

\- Non, pas l'infirmerie, je ne veux pas y retourner, et encore moins à cause de Mulciber une nouvelle fois.

\- Comment ça une nouvelle fois, il l'a déjà attaqué ?, s'écria Brody en fixant Katherine qui acquiesça.

Ils échangèrent un regard et Isabel sentit venir le danger

\- Vous ne bougez pas vous deux, on a besoin de vous ici.

\- Mary, désolé mais on va devoir t'emmener à l'infirmerie, ajouta Myles

Elle grogna mais ne le contredit pas, la douleur ne s'anéantissant toujours pas.

\- On s'occupera de lui quand même, murmura Brody

Et Katherine lui sourit.

OoOoOoOoOo

Les Gryffondors s'inquiétaient de ne pas voir Mary arriver. Elle avait voulu aller voir les Jumelles en sortant d'un de ses cours précédents. Elle était censée les rejoindre vite mais le professeur venait d'arriver et la porte s'était refermée sans Mary.

Elles n'étaient apparemment pas les seules à être inquiètes dans la salle. Remus semblait incapable de se concentrer sur le cours et se mordait la lèvre. Lily s'en rendit compte et tendit l'oreille :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait encore ? Et pourquoi je risque de vous en vouloir ?, demanda Remus

\- Non, tu vas nous en vouloir au début, mais après tu seras heureux. Du moins, j'espère, répondit Peter.

Remus sembla encore plus inquiet et demanda une nouvelle fois à ses amis de lui dire ce qu'ils avaient fait.

\- Je te jure qu'on l'a fait pour ton bien, tenta de le rassurer James, Sirius, tu n'aurais vraiment pas dû lui dire qu'on avait une bonne nouvelle à lui annoncer avant qu'on puisse le faire.

\- Mais vous pouvez le faire ! Arrêtez de m'inquiéter et dites-moi ce que vous avez fait.

James fit non de la tête:

\- On ne peut pas te dire un truc comme ça au milieu d'un cours.

Pour la première fois, ce fut Remus qui déconcentra les autres du cours en les harcelant de question. N'en pouvant plus, Sirius finit par se pencher vers lui et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille que Lily ne put entendre. Ce qu'elle entendit très bien en revanche ce fut le rugissement de Remus qui s'écria :

\- VOUS AVEZ FAIT QUOI ?

L'instant d'après, la cloche sonnait, et les Maraudeurs se précipitèrent dehors, sous le regard médusé de Lily.

\- Il faut qu'on trouve les Jumelles pour savoir où est Mary, décréta Marlène.

\- On va vers leur salle commune ?, demanda Alice.

Les deux autres approuvèrent et elles sortirent de la classe.

Au même moment, Mary apprenait qu'elle allait être obligée de rester à l'infirmerie au moins jusqu'à demain, ce qui représentait une véritable torture pour elle. Pour l'instant, elle était assise au bord de son lit et tentait de ne pas déprimer. Myles et Isabel étaient autour d'elle, tentant de lui remonter le moral. Se rendant compte que Katherine et Brody se tenaient en retrait, Myles déclara:

\- Vous n'allez nul part vous deux, c'est clair ?

Ils acquiescèrent et l'infirmière arriva avec une potion pour Mary. Lorsqu'elle repartit, Isabel poussa un tel soupir que Myles comprit immédiatement :

\- Ils sont partis c'est ça ?

OoOoOoOoOo

Katherine et Brody marchaient avec détermination vers la salle commune des Serpentards, bien décidés à faire payer Mulciber. A vrai dire, ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée de ce qu'ils allaient faire ou même comment entrer dans la salle. Ils allaient donc rapidement se retrouver bloqués mais réfléchir avant d'agir n'était pas vraiment leur point fort.

Ils avaient croisés les Maraudeurs et Katherine avait pensé un instant qu'ils pourraient les aider : après tout, jouer des tours aux Serpentards était leur passe-temps favori. Mais ils semblaient déjà occupés et Remus était étrangement blanc comme un linge.

Ils arrivaient dans les cachots quand ils croisèrent Pritchard et Wilkes. Brody s'appliqua à leur lancer un regard noir et Katherine évita soigneusement le regard de Tom, ce qui finit de l'inquiéter. Au dernier moment, il l'attrapa par le bras et la força à se retourner.

\- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu vas faire un truc stupide, mon chou ?

Brody s'approcha pour aider la Serdaigle, et Katherine l'arrêta.

\- Tout va bien.

Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre à Thomas :

\- Je dois juste trouver Mulciber.

Wilkes soupira et serra la mâchoire avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?, demanda Myles en débarquant derrière eux, essoufflé.

Il eut un petit sourire en se rendant compte que c'était la deuxième fois en une après-midi qu'il répétait cette phrase. Dure journée.

\- Apparemment tout va bien, lui répondit son copain en haussant les épaules, dépassé par les événements.

 _S'il faut être gentil avec les Wilkes maintenant._

Katherine se mordait la lèvre, se rendant bien compte que Tom n'allait pas la laisser partir comme ça.

\- Tu sais que je dois faire quelque chose ! C'est la deuxième fois qu'elle se retrouve à l'infirmerie à cause de lui.

\- Et tu comptes faire quoi ? T'acharner sur la porte jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre et lui lancer un de tes poison-maison ?

Katherine ne pouvait pas vraiment répondre, à vrai dire, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait faire. Mais maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, le poison n'était pas une mauvaise idée.

\- Si je peux me permettre, intervient Josh, je pense qu'une bonne dose de honte ferait plus de mal à Mulciber qu'une attaque. Et ce sera moins dangereux pour vous.

Katherine et Brody conclurent d'un regard que c'était une bonne idée.

\- D'accord, finit par déclarer Katherine et Thomas souffla de soulagement, je demanderai à Marlène. Avec le nombre de frère et sœur qu'elle a, elle connait des milliers de sortilèges de ce genre.

\- Merci Josh, murmura Thomas à l'oreille de son ami qui lui rendit un sourire.

Les Serpentards déclarèrent finalement qu'ils devaient partir et disparurent au coin du couloir.

\- Tu devrais rejoindre Isabel. Elle est encore à l'infirmerie, informa Myles en regardant Katherine.

Celle-ci acquiesça et ils se mirent en marche.

\- A propos de Wilkes, tenta de se justifier Katherine, ne pensez pas que nous sommes amis ou quoi que ce soit, simplement, vous savez ce qu'on dit " _Les ennemis de mes ennemis sont mes amis"_

\- Oh, répondit Myles avec un petit sourire, dans ce cas-là je pense qu'on dirait plutôt _Love is Love_.

Katherine mit un temps à comprendre les paroles de Myles et lorsque ce fut le cas, elle se stoppa net dans le couloir et s'exclama :

\- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

Avec un sourire, les deux autres continuèrent d'avancer

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne dira rien.

Sur ce, ils bifurquèrent dans un couloir adjacent, laissant la pauvre Katherine déboussolée.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?, demanda Brody à son petit ami.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

\- Il suffit de les regarder.

OoOoOooOoO

Ils durent attendre jusqu'au lendemain soir pour mettre leur plan à exécution car Mary avait tenu à être là. Alors que Mulciber quittait la Grande Salle, Marlène murmura un sortilège. Le Serpentard faillit perdre l'équilibre, poussa un petit cri alors qu'il tentait de se rattraper sur plusieurs mètres avant de s'effondrer lamentablement. Des rires s'élevèrent des quatre tables et les Maraudeurs furent outrés de voir qu'ils n'avaient pas été mis au courant _d'un si bon plan,_ mais ils félicitèrent chaleureusement Marlène tout de même.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre !

Qu'en pensez vous ?

Merci pour tout et à bientôt !


	63. Remise en question

JOYEUX NOËL !

J'espère que vous passez de Bonnes Fêtes et que vous mangez pleiiiins de bonnes choses !

Merci aux merveilleuses **Mary Chou** et **LilyHufflepuff** pour leurs reviews !

Petite note pour ce chapitre : J'ai laissé les surnoms traduits des Maraudeurs (Queudver, Cornedrue, Patmol) mais pas celui de Remus parce que je trouve que Lunard n'est pas magnifique alors que Moony est trop chouuuw. Voilà voilà !

On se retrouve en bas :)

 **Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire et quelques personnages m'appartiennent, le reste est à J-K Rowling

 **Merci à ma bêta : Léa !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 63 : Remise en question**

\- Remus !, l'interpella Lily.

Elle allait sortir de la bibliothèque alors que les Maraudeurs y entraient. Elle fut soulagée de voir que son ami avait l'air d'aller mieux que la dernière fois.

Il s'approcha d'elle et la salua.

\- Heureuse de voir que tu vas mieux, déclara t'elle, alors ils ont fait quoi pour t'inquiéter à ce point l'autre jour ?

Remus parut immédiatement mal à l'aise et en perdit ses mots :

\- Une bêtise, tu les connais, répondit-il en essayant d'avoir l'air détendu.

\- Oui, mais quoi, ça avait l'air assez fou. Doit-on s'attendre à la destruction du donjon ?

Remus parut un peu soulagé, Lily ne le forçait pas à lui dévoiler quoi que ce soit, elle avait simplement dû s'inquiéter.

\- Pour être fou, c'est fou. Mais que veux-tu, on parle des Maraudeurs quand même, ria t'il.

Elle acquiesça avant de déclarer sincèrement:

\- Personne ne saura jamais ce qu'ils seraient capables de faire si tu n'étais pas dans leur bande.

\- J'espère plutôt que personne ne saura jamais ce qu'ils sont capables de faire _parce que_ je suis dans la bande, murmura Remus au tac au tac.

Immédiatement il sembla regretter sa phrase, mais avant que Lily n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, Sirius s'approchait.

\- Enfin Lily ! Les Maraudeurs ne feraient strictement rien sans Moony car nous ne serions pas les Maraudeurs sans lui.

 _Moony_ c'était nouveau, ne put s'empêcher de penser Lily.

Au cours des semaines suivantes, le surnom revint de plus en plus souvent accompagné de _Patmol_ pour Sirius, _Queudver_ pour Peter et _Cornedrue_ pour James. Personne n'avait aucune idée d'où ils pouvaient bien avoir trouvé l'inspiration pour de tels surnoms, mais la petite bande n'avait jamais semblée aussi soudée et surtout, Remus semblait se porter mieux. Il paraissait moins fatigué et son aspect « maladif » était moins prononcé.

Le mois de Février apporta la St Valentin, et Lily se sentit étrangement bien en cette journée. Elle aimait beaucoup quand il y avait des périodes spéciales à Poudlard, on pouvait dire ce que l'on voulait, mais le château savait entretenir les traditions de la plus belle des manières.

Sa bonne humeur prit un sacré coup quand elle aperçut un groupe de Serpentard dans la cour de Métamorphose. Il était composé de Mulciber et Avery notamment, mais surtout de Severus.

Quand elle l'aperçut, un poids lui tomba dans l'estomac. Severus choisissait de trainer avec de telles personnes. C'était ses nouveaux _amis._ Bridget ne lui avait pas menti.

Elle sentit que les autres Gryffondors aussi avaient vu Severus et se retenaient plus ou moins difficilement de faire un commentaire.

Elle était donc totalement perdue quand elle rejoignit sa salle commune. Elles s'installèrent sur des fauteuils sans un mot avant que le calme ne soit ruiné par une intervention des Maraudeurs qui se jetèrent sur Lily, une petite sphère blanche à la main.

\- Lily, il faut absolument que tu touches cette pierre. C'est une pierre de chance !, s'exclama James en lui tendant la pierre qu'il tenait lui-même avec un gant.

Elle regarda l'objet avec inquiétude.

\- Je vais me transformer en quoi ?, demanda t'elle d'une voix lasse.

\- Il n'y a pas de mauvais tour caché, promis.

Elle ne sut pas très bien pourquoi elle posa sa main sur la pierre. Sans doute voulait-elle juste se débarrasser de James. Elle était déjà bien trop fatiguée de toute façon

Au contact de la sphère, son corps fut parcouru d'une étrange chaleur.

\- Yes !, murmura James visiblement fier de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

En vérité, elle ne savait pas très bien si elle voulait savoir. Elle comprit que non quand James expliqua :

\- C'est une pierre de déclaration ! On vient de la créer! Si un jour tu dis la phrase _Je suis follement amoureuse de James Potter_ à voix haute, ma sphère deviendra rouge vif ! Formidable non ?

Lily, loin de trouver ça _formidable,_ serra les dents. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi ça l'énervait autant mais elle n'avait vraiment pas apprécié la plaisanterie. Ce n'était peut être vraiment pas son jour. Dans tous les cas, elle se leva d'un bond et mit un coup dans la sphère qui roula piteusement au sol.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai eu un semblant d'espoir que tu aies pu grandir un peu ! Mais non, tu es toujours aussi stupide et arrogant, cracha-t-elle avant d'aller se réfugier dans son dortoir.

Juste avant de disparaître dans les escaliers, elle entendit Sirius rendre la sphère à James en murmurant :

\- T'inquiète pas, elle marche encore.

Soudainement Lily regretta de ne pas l'avoir jeté au feu. La sphère ou Potter, elle n'était pas encore sûre.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Quelques semaines plus tard, les Gryffondors eurent la surprise de voir qu'un beau matin, les Maraudeurs ne se présentèrent pas en cours. Ce n'était pas rare pour Remus qui était malade une fois par mois, mais il était rare que ce soit le cas du quatuor total.

Lily commença réellement à avoir peur lorsqu'elle remarqua que Severus était absent aussi. Il était censé avoir une heure d'Histoire de la magie commune avec les Serpentards. Les 5 chaises vides obnubilèrent Lily pendant tout le cours et les secondes passaient si lentement qu'elle crut y perdre son âme. Lorsqu'enfin la sonnerie se déclencha, elle partit à la recherche de son meilleur ami. Ou d'un des Mauraudeurs. Ou de quoi que ce soit qui pourrait la rassurer, parce qu'elle avait l'affreux sentiment que l'absence de Severus et celle des Gryffondors étaient forcément liées.

Lorsqu'elle rentra dans sa salle commune deux bonnes heures plus tard, elle n'avait rien trouvé. Alice se jeta sur elle.

\- Je t'ai cherché partout! Je sais ce qui s'est passé. Approximativement du moins. Frank m'a raconté.

\- Vraiment ?, s'exclama Lily, le cœur battant.

Frank murmura que ce n'était peut-être que des rumeurs avant de proposer à Lily de s'asseoir. Celle-ci s'exécuta encore plus inquiète.

\- Alors ?, finit-elle par demander voyant que ni Frank ni Alice ne semblait décidé à parler.

\- Et bien, commença Alice, il semblerait que les Maraudeurs et Rogue se soit retrouvés sous le Saule Cogneur au milieu de la nuit dernière et que c'est un miracle si personne n'est blessé.

Frank et Alice fixèrent Lily, attendant, inquiets, une réaction qui ne venait pas. À vrai dire, le cerveau de Lily avait du mal à tourner. Severus et les Maraudeurs. Dans la nuit. Tout seuls. Maraudeurs qui le détestent. Maraudeurs dangereux. Severus peut être blessé. Severus qui souffre.

Son visage était toujours stoïque et Frank et Alice se regardait maintenant, comme s'il communiquait sans parole sur son cas.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qu'ont-t'ils fait ?, s'exclama finalement Lily.

\- Nous n'avons pas plus de détails pour le moment…

Ils furent rejoints par Marlène qui sortait de son entraînement de Quidditch et Mary qui était allée la rejoindre

\- Qu'est-ce que qui a fait ? Demanda Marlène en s'installant lourdement à côté de Lily sans remarquer à quel point la situation était pesante.

\- Les Maraudeurs. Ils ont attaqués Severus cette nuit, répondit Lily d'une voix blanche.

Immédiatement, Marlène se tendit et Mary et Alice se jetèrent un regard inquiet. Alice entreprit d'intervenir, mais Frank passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour la bloquer discrètement avant de lui murmurer que si ça devait péter un jour, autant que ce soit maintenant. Alice finit par acquiescer et Mary comprit le message.

\- Comment peux-tu être si sûre que ce sont les Maraudeurs qui ont attaqué ton _cher ami_ et pas l'inverse ?, demanda Marlène d'une voix sèche.

Lily, toujours perturbée par les révélations d'Alice, ne vit pas l'orage qui menaçait de pointer et répondit sur le ton de l'évidence

\- Parce que je connais Sev, et que je connais les _autres._

L'instant d'après, la tempête éclatait

\- Les _autres_ sont mes amis. Autant que tu l'es. Et je t'interdis de déclarer que tu les connais si bien tu le prétends quand tu es incapable de leur prêter la moindre qualité. Certes, ils n'aiment peut être pas ton _ami_ , mais ils apportent énormément de bien dans ce monde. Et tu sais quoi? Ton cher petit _Severus_ je n'ai aucune envie de le connaître non plus. Parce que je n'ai aucunement envie d'apprendre à connaitre un Serpentard qui ne vit que pour devenir _Mangemort_. Sérieusement Lily, je te pensais intelligente, pourquoi tu lui parles encore ?

Lily n'avait pas baissé la tête pendant toute l'altération, sans doute une fierté de Gryffondor, et elle répondit les lèvres pincées :

\- Il est différent.

Marlène eut un rire glacial :

\- Mais oui _différent_ tout à fait. Puisque tu le connais si bien tu vas nous expliquer pourquoi il traîne avec Avery et toute la clique dont Mulciber qui, si je me souviens bien, a attaqué Mary il y à quelques semaines ! Mais non je suppose que ça ne te choque pas puisqu'il est _différent_. Surtout, dit nous aussi pourquoi il cherche les bonnes grâces de tous les Serpentards influents ou pourquoi Bridget est terrifiée de rester avec lui ?

\- Il n'a pas le choix, répondit Lily, mais cette fois ci, elle ne savait plus qui elle tentait de convaincre.

Le temps sembl ait s'être arrêté autour du canapé. Mary, Frank et Alice osait à peine respirer. Marlène s'en rendit compte et reprit d'une voix plus calme :

\- C'est là que tu as tord Lily. On a tous le choix. C'est ton choix, de prendre parti pour l'autre serpent, c'est ton choix de rester ami avec lui, bien que ce soit incompréhensible. Simplement si tu veux un scoop, c'est James qui a sauvé la vie à Rogue l'autre nuit, pas l'inverse. Maintenant c'est ton choix d'en faire ce que tu veux. Mais réfléchis peut être pour une fois, ça pourrait te faire du bien.

Lily fronçait les sourcils. Potter ? Potter sauver la vie de Severus? Ça n'avait aucun sens.

\- Non, Potter n'aurait jamais…

\- Ferme-la, déclara simplement Marlène et Lily se tut instantanément, tu vois là, maintenant, c'est mon choix de ne pas vouloir écouter tes idées toutes faites sur mes _amis_.

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et monta dans le dortoir, laissant Lily abasourdie. Marlène était très honnête bien sûr, mais d'habitude, elle n'était pas méchante. Alors que cette fois-ci, Lily avait vraiment l'impression que les mots étaient choisis pour la blesser.

Voyant que les autres ne lui disaient rien pour contredire Marlène, elle se sentit soudainement profondément seule et incomprise. Elle se leva et monta dans le dortoir à son tour.

On aurait pu croire qu'elle allait faire face à Marlène, l'obliger à l'écouter alors qu'elle lui crachait à son tour tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Ou à l'inverse, faire un discours de paix ou même une déclaration sur _pourquoi son meilleur ami était génial et les Maraudeurs non_ en trouvant les mots exacts comme une de ses héroïne de série télé qu'elle aimait regarder plus jeune. Mais non, Lily n'était pas franchement douée avec les mots. Et Lily était juste Lily, héroïne de pas grand-chose d'autre que sa propre histoire. Et celle-ci était loin d'être glorieuse.

Alors la seule chose qu'elle fit fut de se glisser dans son baldaquin et de fermer tous les rideaux dans l'espoir désespéré d'y trouver un peu d'intimité. Elle ferma les yeux, obligeant son cerveau à ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à dormir mais c'était peine perdue. Son cerveau ressassait les paroles de Marlène en boucle. Peut-être qu'elle avait été simplement honnête, la méchanceté ne faisait vraiment pas partie du caractère de Marlène. Mais dans ce cas-là, elle ne comprenait pas.

Était-elle vraiment si méchante avec les Maraudeurs ? Elle ne le pensait pas. Et puis de toute façon, vu comme ils traitaient Severus, ils le méritaient.

Non ?

Elle n'avait rien contre Remus bien sûr. Au contraire même, elle l'adorait. Elle ne craignait pas Pettigrow plus que ça, il était gentil et ils avaient eu l'occasion d'avoir des discussions intéressantes. Le seul défaut qu'elle pouvait réellement lui reprocher était d'être si dépendant des trois autres. Surtout Black et Potter. Il était là le problème.

Les deux sautaient sur toutes les occasions pour s'amuser, quoi que cela en coûte aux autres. Elle les voyait très bien insulter Severus, lancer des Bombabouses sur tout le monde, créer des murs invisibles, se moquer des autres. Elle se souvenait de leur défi de première année, de la surdité de Marlène, des blagues ratées qui faisaient risquer la vie de tout le monde, de ce stupide "Lily-Chérie" qu'elle détestait, de la pierre de St Valentin aussi et de chaque pas qu'ils avaient pu faire de travers.

Bien sûr tout n'était pas toujours entièrement leur faute mais le constat était le même.

Mais pour une fois, ses pensées sur le duo de Maraudeurs, guidées par les paroles de Marlène allèrent un peu plus loin.

Elle revit la soirée d'anniversaire de Lindsey où elle avait dansé avec Black, les anniversaires enjolivés grâce à Potter, toutes les fois où il s'était ridiculisé pour la faire sourire, Potter qui l'aide à réviser, Black qui la fait rire, Potter qui la raccompagne tous les soirs de la bibliothèque à la salle commune quand les temps étaient moins sûrs, les moments de complicités qu'il lui arrivait de partager avec Black, Potter qui attend avec elle que ses parents arrive sur le quai, Black qui lui demande de l'aide pour son petit frère, Potter qui la remercie encore pour lui avoir réparé son balai.

Elle avait souri en se remémorant tout ça, et en s'en rendant compte, elle se força à le faire disparaître. Ils avaient fait trop de mal à Severus pour qu'elle les apprécie.

 _Mais ça ma petite Lily, c'est déjà bien trop tard,_ murmura une voix dans sa tête.

Elle était bien obligée de lui donner raison.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre !

Qu'en pensez vous ?

Merci pour votre lecture et encore une fois, Bonnes Fêtes !

A bientôt !


	64. La goutte d'eau de trop

Holà !

BONNE ANNÉE ( Moi en retard ? Noooooooooon je vois pas de quoi vous parlez !)

Merci à **Tessjap** et **Lastel Inra** pour suivre mon histoire et/ou l'avoir mis en favoris !

Et un énooorme merci à **Looklikeagrffndr** qui a pris le temps de me laisser une review !

 **Looklikeagrffndr :** Bonne Année à toi ! Merci beaucouuup c'est adorable ! Hehe qui sait ce qui arrivera plus tard ? En tout cas, merci pour cette review qui m'a fait super plaisir (et m'a bien fait rire aha)

Aussi petit rappel : _Les phrases en italiques sont celles extraites du livre. Pourquoi j'écris italique en italique ? Je ne sais pas, ça me semblait logique, mais maintenant plus. Je cherche quelque chose à ajouter pour ne pas finir sur ça. Je ne trouve pas. J'espère que vous aimerez le chapitre. J'ai un peu peur. Mais je vous aime. Merci du soutien sur cette fic, je vous aime. Je l'ai déjà dit ? Oupsi..._

 **Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire et quelques personnages m'appartiennent, le reste est à J-K Rowling

 **Merci à ma bêta : Léa !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 64 : La goutte d'eau de trop**

Le petit déjeuner se déroula dans une ambiance particulièrement pesante. Lily, toujours perdue, ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire pour arranger les choses avec Marlène. Elle ne savait pas non plus si elle devait accepter simplement toutes les remarques que son amie lui avait faites et les oublier. À vrai dire, elle avait rarement eu de telle dispute avec quiconque, et ne savait donc pas très bien ce qu'elle était censée faire pour les réconciliations. Elle se dépêcha, tout comme Marlène, de finir son déjeuner pour pouvoir s'échapper de l'ambiance morose.

Elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre la bibliothèque avant de changer brusquement d'avis. Elle avait besoin de conseils, et les livres ne pouvaient définitivement pas répondre à toutes les questions.

Lorsque les Jumelles MacDougall rejoignirent les Gryffondors devant la Grande Salle, elles s'étonnèrent de voir que Lily et Marlène manquaient à l'appel.

\- Elles ont eu une sorte de dispute hier soir, expliqua Mary.

Isabel ouvrit des yeux ronds. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que ses amies puissent avoir un désaccord assez important pour qu'il tourne en dispute. Elle demanda donc :

\- Mais comment ça ? À propos de quoi ?

\- Et bien, à vrai dire, c'était plutôt Marlène qui criait et Lily qui subissait. À propos de Rogue si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Katherine se pinça les lèvres. Ce n'est pas comme si elles ne l'avaient pas vu venir.

\- Ça va s'arranger, hein ?, demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix qui ne lui était pas habituelle.

Alice lui tapota le dos en signe de réconfort. Isabel, elle, se contenta de la regarder avec inquiétude, bien consciente qu'elle ne parlait pas seulement de l'histoire Marlène/Lily.

Lily avait dévalé le terrain de Poudlard en direction d'une cabane qu'elle n'allait définitivement pas voir assez souvent. Hagrid l'accueillit chaleureusement, comme toujours, et les habituels cookies durs comme des pierres lui remontèrent un peu le moral.

Elle expliqua tout le problème à Hagrid, en ne cachant rien. Il ne l'interrompit pas, et elle lui en fut reconnaissante.

\- Tu devrais être prudente. Je ne peux pas te dire si ton ami est dangereux ou pas, mais je peux te certifier qu'il a changé. On change tous. Souviens-toi de ta première année ici et ose me dire le contraire. Cependant, tu n'étais pas là pendant ce changement et ta vue peut être obstruée par la vision que tu en avais avant. Que ce soit dans le bon ou dans le mauvais sens, ne laisse jamais le souvenir d'une personne vivre à la place de ce qu'elle est vraiment. Et pour ce qui est des Maraudeurs, tu l'as dit toi-même, je ne pense pas que tu les détestes. Bien sûr, ils font parfois des « faux pas » et des choses pas très intelligentes. Mais ils sont jeunes, et ils ont déjà beaucoup de malheurs derrière eux. Ce ne sont pas des mauvaises personnes, ils cherchent simplement à s'amuser un peu plus longtemps.

Lily hocha la tête, elle n'était pas persuadée de tout ce qu'avait dit Hagrid, mais une voix dans sa tête lui murmurait qu'il avait sans doute raison. Dans tous les cas, il fallait qu'elle parle à Severus au plus vite.

\- Parle avec Marlène aussi, ajouta Hagrid qui semblait lire dans ses pensées, elle semble beaucoup s'inquiéter pour toi. Ne ruine pas votre amitié.

Elle se contenta d'acquiescer à nouveau et sortit, décidée à trouver Marlène.

Avant tout, elle envoya un hibou en message "codé" qu'elle avait élaboré avec Severus à celui-ci, en lui demandant de se voir.

Il lui répondit un peu plus tard qu'il devait aller chercher des feuilles de Mandragore dans les serres de Botanique après les cours et que par conséquent, il serait seul. Ils se retrouveraient dans la cour Nord.

Pendant ce temps, les Serdaigles avaient cours de Sortilèges avec les Poufsouffles. Et pour une fois, Katherine était plus concentrée sur le cours qu'Isabel. Ou du moins, elle faisait semblant.

Isabel s'inquiétait beaucoup pour sa sœur. Les temps étaient particulièrement durs pour tout le monde, la Gazette amenait chaque jour de nouvelles annonces de meurtre et si, pour l'instant, personne de Poudlard n'avait été intimement affecté, ça relevait du miracle. En bref, tout le monde était vraiment inquiet. Les jumelles d'autant plus, puisque leurs parents avaient un réseau de résistance. Les nouvelles se faisaient rares et elles vivaient dans l'attente désespérée d'une lettre. Isabel extériorisait beaucoup. Elle pleurait souvent le soir, mais ça lui faisait du bien. Katherine elle, gardait tout pour elle. Elle encaissait en espérant que ça finissent par disparaître comme par magie. Sauf que bien sûr, rien ne disparaissait et que tout s'accumulait. Et Isabel craignait que la dispute entre Marlène et Lily soit la goutte d'eau qui face déborder le vase. Depuis ce matin, Katherine était une boule de nerf et Isabel ne savait pas si elle avait plus peur qu'elle égorge tous les passants ou qu'elle ne fonde en larme.

Alors qu'elle rejoignait leur prochain cours, Isabel décida de lui en parler :

\- Tu ne voudrais pas pleurer un bon coup ?, demanda Isabel en voyant que sa sœur n'allait pas tarder à jeter des premières années trop bruyants par la fenêtre.

\- Ça ne changerait rien, répondit sèchement Katherine.

Isabel soupira, ne sachant que faire.

\- Ça pourrait te faire du bien, tenta-elle.

\- J'en doute franchement, n'insiste pas Isa, tu sais que je ne pleure jamais.

Elle acquiesça en toute réponse, avant qu'une idée lumineuse lui traverse l'esprit :

\- Prend ma ronde ce soir.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu penses qu'un cross autour du château me défoulerait ?, ironisa Katherine avec un petit sourire, avant de décliner clairement la proposition.

Isabel ajouta, l'air de rien :

\- La ronde est avec Wilkes.

\- Oh, réagit immédiatement Katherine, après tout, crier sur des premières années pourrait me faire du bien…

Isabel leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire. Wilkes réussissait toujours à lui faire penser à autre chose.

Et elles le savaient toutes les deux.

OoOoOoOoOo

Lily attendait adossée contre un pilier d'un des bouts de la cour Nord. Elle ne savait pas très bien ce qu'elle allait dire à Severus. Elle voulait des réponses bien sûr, mais elle était un peu perturbée par tous les événements du moment et s'en voulait de douter de son meilleur ami. Elle soupira. Il fallait qu'elle soit honnête et franche cette fois, elle voulait des réponses.

Elle était allée voir Marlène pour s'excuser et celle-ci avait tenté de faire de même mais Lily l'avait interrompu. Même si son attitude l'avait blessé, Marlène ne devait pas s'excuser de lui avoir dit ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas. Surtout que son honnêteté était définitivement une qualité que Lily appréciait chez Marlène, et elle ne pouvait pas lui reprocher d'avoir été elle-même. Tout s'était donc rétabli, surtout que Lily avait promis de parler à Severus. Si le souvenir de leur altercation lui faisait encore mal, elle sentait que sa vision des choses avait un peu évolué. Hagrid y était aussi pour quelque chose.

Ce matin, après une farce innocente des Maraudeurs, en les voyant rire à gorge déployées, elle leur avait souri simplement. Ils avaient eu l'air surpris et Lily s'était rendu compte que les Maraudeurs pensaient peut être aussi qu'elle les détestait au plus haut point. Bien sûr, elle leur donnait facilement des défauts, mais ils avaient aussi des qualités.

Elle soupira.

Elle avait sans doute réellement besoin d'une nouvelle vision des choses.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par l'arrivée de Severus. Elle prit une grande inspiration : elle voulait des réponses.

Il arriva à sa hauteur et ils commencèrent à traverser la cour. Il lui déclara d'un ton sec :

\- Tu as décidé de me reparler finalement ? Ou même de me regarder ? Parce que j'ai plutôt eu l'impression que tu m'avais oublié ces derniers temps.

Lily soupira. Elle n'aimait se faire reprocher quoi que ce soit alors qu'elle était celle qui avait quelque chose à reprocher.

\- Severus…, commença-t-elle d'un ton fatigué.

Il l'interrompit en haussant le ton :

\- _Je pensais que nous étions amis ? Et même les meilleurs amis, non ?_

\- _C'est vrai, Sev, mais je n'aime pas certaines personnes que tu fréquentes ! Je suis désolée, je déteste Avery et Mulciber ! Mulciber ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves, Sev ? Il me donne la chair de poule ! Tu sais ce qu'il a essayé de faire à Mary Macdonald, l'autre jour ?_

Le souvenir de l'attaque de Mary lui donna la détermination dont elle avait besoin pour ne pas flancher devant son ami. Constatant qu'ils arrivaient au bout de la cour, elle le força à s'arrêter en s'adossant à un pilier.

\- _Ce n'était rien, assura Severus, Une simple plaisanterie, rien de plus…_

\- _C'était de la magie noire. Si tu trouves ça drôle…_

\- _Et tout ce que font Potter et ses copains ?_ répliqua sèchement Rogue alors que son visage se colorait, incapable de cacher la rancœur qu'il éprouvait pour les Maraudeurs.

Les sourcils de Lily s'élevèrent sous la surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça.

\- _Qu'est-ce que Potter a à voir là-dedans ? s'étonna Lily._

\- _Ils sortent en douce la nuit. Il y a quelque chose de bizarre chez ce Lupin. Où va-t-il comme ça ?_

Lily serra les dents. Voilà qu'il s'attaquait de nouveau à Remus.

\- _Il est malade, répondit-elle. C'est ce qu'on dit…_

\- _Tous les mois à la pleine lune ?_

\- _Je connais ta théorie, reprit Lily, d'un ton glacial. D'ailleurs, pourquoi es-tu tellement obsédé par eux ? Pourquoi t'occupes-tu de ce qu'ils fabriquent la nuit ?_

\- _J'essaye simplement de te montrer qu'ils ne sont pas aussi merveilleux que tout le monde semble le croire._

 _L'intensité du regard de Severus fit rougir Lily._

\- _Eux, au moins, ne pratiquent pas la magie noire._

Puis, en se remémorant les dires de Marlène, elle baissa la voix :

\- _Et tu es bien ingrat. J'ai entendu parler de ce qui s'est passé l'autre nuit. Tu t'es faufilé dans ce tunnel, sous le Saule cogneur et James Potter t'a sauvé de ce qu'il y a là-bas…_

 _Les traits de Severus se déformèrent et il bredouilla :_

\- _Sauvé ? Sauvé ? Tu crois qu'il jouait les héros ? C'était sa peau qu'il sauvait et celle de ses amis ! Tu ne vas pas… Je ne te permettrai pas…_

\- _Me permettre ? Me permettre ?, s'indigna immédiatement Lily, sentant toute sa colère refoulée monter en elle._

Son regard devait transmettre le fond de sa pensée car Severus parut effrayé et battit aussitôt en retraite.

\- _Je ne voulais pas dire… Simplement, je ne veux pas que le ridicule te… Tu lui plais, tu lui plais, à James Potter !_

 _Les mots semblaient lui avoir été arrachés de la bouche contre son gré._

\- _Et il n'est pas… Tout le monde pense… Le grand héros du Quidditch…_

 _L'amertume de Severus, son aversion le rendaient incohérent et les sourcils de Lily se haussaient de plus en plus à mesure qu'il parlait._

\- _Je sais que James Potter est un voyou arrogant, l'interrompit Lily. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me le dire. Mais l'idée que se font Mulciber et Avery de l'humour relève de la pure et simple malfaisance. La malfaisance, Sev. Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux être ami avec eux._

Ils avaient repris leur marche vers les serres et Lily avait la désagréable impression de ne plus être écoutée. Hagrid avait définitivement raison. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser le souvenir du jeune Severus la déstabiliser, parce que la personne qui se tenait à ses côtés n'était définitivement pas lui.

OoOoOoOoOo

En arrivant au point de rendez-vous pour la ronde, Katherine vit que Tom scrutait le paysage par une fenêtre. Le soleil venait de se coucher et les dernières lueurs se reflétaient dans le lac offrant un spectacle assez magique.

Elle s'approcha sans bruit et se joignit à lui. Sans quitter les yeux du paysage un seul instant, il sourit et demanda d'un ton amusé :

\- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence ?

Katherine fronça les sourcils, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Voilà qu'il était capable de les différencier sans les regarder maintenant. Il devait être bon au Jungle Speed.

Devant le manque de réponse, Tom sembla soudainement inquiet.

\- Isabel va bien ?

Elle le regarda et se surpris à le trouver _adorable._ Elle se gifla mentalement et acquiesça en détournant les yeux.

\- Elle a pensé que crier sur des premières années me remonterait le moral.

 _Je ne pense pas que ce soit ce qu'elle pensait_ , murmura une voix dans sa tête qu'elle obligea à taire.

\- Pourquoi ton moral a-t-il besoin d'être remonté ?

Elle haussa les épaules

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Une accumulation de tout sans doute. Les prémices d'une guerre, l'ambiance, la peur, l'angoisse permanente…

Il y eut un léger silence et Katherine faillit se reprendre. S'excuser peut être. Dire que ce n'était rien, qu'elle était fatiguée. Mais son regard croisa celui de Tom et elle vit qu'il ne comprenait que trop bien.

Ils en parlèrent un peu, pendant la ronde. Ils discutèrent surtout de beaucoup d'autres choses. Et Katherine sourit. Un vrai sourire, pour la première fois de la journée. Parce qu'elle se sentait bien. Comme à chaque fois, elle était étonnée de voir à quel point tout paraissait simple avec Tom. Ils disaient ce qu'ils voulaient, sans besoin d'expliquer ou de justifier. C'était juste naturel.

Au final, ils ne croisèrent personne à gronder, mais Katherine de s'en formalisa guère. Ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle était venue.

En rentrant dans son dortoir, Thomas eut la surprise de voir de la lumière aux travers les rideaux de baldaquin de son ami. Il monta dans le lit, referma les rideaux et lança un sortilège assourdissant sur ceux-ci.

\- Tu lis jusqu'à cette heure-ci ?, demanda t'il en voyant Josh poser un livre.

\- Oui, c'était pour me tenir éveiller en attendant que tu rentres de ronde, expliqua-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

Avait-il quelque chose à lui dire ? Pour le savoir Thomas demanda :

\- _Graham_ ?

Josh se contenta d'hocher négativement la tête et voyant que son ami le fixait toujours, il déclara avec un hochement d'épaules :

\- J'attends toujours que tu rentres de tes rondes pour m'endormir.

Thomas ne sut pas quoi répondre, ne s'attendant pas à ça. Ce fut donc Josh qui reprit :

\- Tu avais ronde avec qui ?

\- MacDougall, répondit simplement Thomas, sans pouvoir empêcher un sourire d'apparaître sur ces lèvres.

Josh acquiesça :

\- Ça va, ça se passe bien les rondes avec Isabel au moins.

Thomas avait souvent du mal à vivre certaines rondes, quand il était avec les autres maisons, il était obligé d'être très renfermé. Le pire était sans doute quand il était avec un Serpentard, qui passait son temps à lui parler de Magie Noire et de Sang Pur en croyant qu'il appréciait.

\- Oui, elle est très gentille et a de bonnes conversation, répondit-il naturellement.

C'était vraiment ce qu'il pensait d'Isabel

\- C'est vrai, approuva Josh.

Il releva ensuite les yeux vers son ami, le fixa un instant avant qu'un immense sourire apparaissent sur ces lèvres

\- Ce n'était pas Isabel, hein ?

Le sourire de Thomas suffit à lui répondre

\- Voilà qu'elle a besoin de te voir pendant les rondes maintenant!

\- Elle voulait crier sur des premières années pour se défouler, expliqua Thomas.

Josh lui lança un regard blasé :

\- C'est ça oui, puis mon lapin s'appelle Patrick aussi, non ?

Thomas fronça les sourcils avant de déclarant avec un petit rire :

\- Ton lapin s'appelle Gilbert, ce n'est pas mieux !

\- NE T'ATTAQUE PAS À GILBERT POUR CHANGER DE CONVERSATION.

Cette fois ci, Thomas ria franchement avant de bailler et se déclarer qu'il était temps de dormir.

\- Tu fuis cette conversation mais je retiens ! Je retiens !, s'exclama Josh

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapouuutre !

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

A bientôôôôt !


	65. Tournants décisifs

Salut les loulous !

Vous allez bien ?

Un immense merci à **LilyHufflepuff** et **Looklikeagrffndr** pour leurs reviews du tonnerre !

 **Looklikeagrffndr :** Ouiiii j'essaie de te tuer avec eux aha ! Non sans rire ça me fait tellement plaisir que tu aimes autant mes deux petits chouw ! Merci ! Oui oui, c'est vrai que fanfic est assez dur a utiliser au début mais ça viendra tu verras. Jily vaincra touuuut ! Il va falloir continuer à lire pour découvrir le futur de Tommy :) Waouh, merci pour ce beau compliment, tu n'imagines pas le bien que ça me fait ! A bientôt j'espère !

 **Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire et quelques personnages m'appartiennent, le reste est à J-K Rowling

 **Merci à ma bêta : Léa !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 65 : Tournants décisifs**

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à sortir de cours de Métamorphose, McGonagall retint les Gryffondors.

\- Les entretiens pour votre orientation commencent bientôt, je vais vous donner les convocations. D'ici là, des prospectus seront placés dans votre salle commune pour vous aider dans vos recherches, expliqua-t-elle avant de donner un petit coup de baguette magique sur un tas de papier.

Une à une, les convocations rejoignirent leurs propriétaires. Lily soupira, elle avait moins de temps qu'espérer pour se préparer. Les rendez-vous étaient sans doute par ordre alphabétique.

Elle ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi, mais, malgré les tonnes de prospectus disponible dans leur salle commune, elle n'arrivait pas à les feuilleter. A chaque fois, elle se trouvait une excuse pour s'en détourner. C'était important pourtant. C'est ainsi qu'elle se rendit au bureau de McGonagall, sans avoir jeté un regard aux papiers. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à frapper, elle se redit compte de sa stupidité : elle n'avait aucune idée des différents métiers qui pouvaient exister dans ce monde. Avec un fort sentiment de culpabilité, elle poussa la porte.

La professeur l'accueillit en lui proposant de s'asseoir. Lily s'exécuta, en restant droite comme un Brossdur.

\- Avez-vous une idée précise de métier que vous aimeriez exercer ?, commença McGonagall.

Lily se contenta de hocher négativement la tête.

\- Vous avez consulté les papiers ?

\- Bien sûr !, répondit Lily un peu trop rapidement.

Sa professeur lui lança un regard étonné avant de reprendre :

\- Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas fait? Il est très important d'avoir une idée assez certaine de votre futur afin de pouvoir choisir les options qui vous aideront au mieux à atteindre cet objectif, l'année prochaine.

Lily hocha la tête. Elle le savait très bien tout ça. Simplement à chaque fois qu'elle avait regardé ces papiers, une pierre semblait lui tomber dans l'estomac.

\- Peut-être que vous avez peur de vous lancer dans un métier ?, suggéra McGonnagall

Lily la contredit immédiatement, elle savait très bien que ce n'était pas la vie active qui lui faisait peur.

\- Non, j'ai toujours adoré m'imaginer exercer mille et un métier quand j'étais petite ! Simplement…

Sa voix se perdit. Son esprit aussi. Elle voulait être tant de chose enfant, mais tous ces métiers étaient _moldus_ et par conséquent, il n'appartenait pas à ce monde. _Son monde_.

\- Vous préféreriez exercer un métier moldu ?, demanda McGonagall d'une voix dans laquelle elle tenta de cacher sa surprise.

\- Non, reprit encore Lily, ce monde est _mon monde_. Et je veux y vivre. Simplement je ne m'y suis jamais projetée parce que je ne le connais pas assez pour ça ! Je ne sais pas à quoi ressemble la parfaite petite famille de sorcier. Et puis, continua-t-elle en comprenant enfin le fond du problème, chaque année je m'éloigne un peu plus de ma famille. Je les vois deux fois par an, leur envoie de moins en moins de hiboux, ma sœur me déteste et maintenant je leur mens à cause de la guerre ! Mais je vais bien parce que d'une certaine façon, j'ai toujours cru que cette éloignement ne durerait que 7 ans. C'était idiot bien sûr. Mais maintenant, avec les études et le métier qui arrivent, j'ai l'impression que cet éloignement ne fera que s'empirer encore et encore. C'est probablement ça qui me fait peur…

McGonagall hocha la tête compréhensive, avant de lui proposer un biscuit. Lily se rendit compte qu'elle n'aurait pas partagé ça avec n'importe qui. Mine de rien, au fil des années, McGonagall s'était imposée comme une figure importante pour elle. Rassurante.

\- Dans quelques semaines, le ministère organise une sorte de test d'orientation à Poudlard, je suppose que je vous inscris ? Il y a des chances que ça ne marche pas, mais ça pourrait vous donner des idées…

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Assise entre Marlène et Isabel, en plein cours de sortilège, Lily expliquait à ses amies ce qui lui était arrivée pendant son entretien. L'événement datait d'une petite semaine déjà, mais elle n'avait eu le temps de le raconter qu'à Alice. En voyant qu'elles avaient Sortilèges avec les Serdaigles, et donc les Jumelles, elle en avait profité pour raconter son aventure lorsque le professeur les avait laissés en travaux pratiques. Surtout que le cours du jour était plus calme que les précédents. Ces derniers temps, ils avaient enchaînés les sortilèges _primordiaux_ pour les BUSES, ce qui amenait toujours beaucoup de stress. Le professeur avait donc décidé de leur faire faire aujourd'hui un exercice plus amusant, qui consistait à amener deux tasses à trinquer toutes seules. S'il paraissait simple, le sortilège était en vérité un très bon enseignement pour apprendre à maîtriser la force mise dans un sortilège.

\- J'ai entendu dire que les réunions d'orientation des Serpentards s'étaient toutes déroulées en une journée, déclara Alice en faisant distraitement voler ses tasses autour d'elle, une fois que Lily eut terminé son récit.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si grand nombre d'entre eux avait le choix sur leur avenir, murmura gravement Katherine en regardant dans le vide.

Les tasses qu'elles maintenaient en l'air jusque-là furent brusquement lâchées et commencèrent à tomber lourdement. Isabel, qui miraculeusement n'avait pas commencé l'exercice, réussi à rattraper les tasses de sa sœur, et lui reposa alors que Katherine s'excusait.

\- Nous pensons y aller aussi à ce _test d'orientation_ Made in Ministère, déclara ensuite Isabel à Lily.

Celle-ci acquiesça, heureuse de savoir qu'elle n'y serait pas seule. Elle demanda aux autres si elles comptaient y aller. Marlène et Mary acquiescèrent :

\- Je comprends tout à fait ce que tu peux ressentir, Lily, je ne connais pas du tout les métiers sorciers et je ne veux pas me détourner totalement de tout le monde moldu non plus…

Lily lui sourit, compréhensive, alors qu'Alice répondit à son tour, sûre d'elle :

\- Non ! Ma voie est déjà tracée depuis longtemps.

Devant le froncement de sourcil de Lily, elle ajouta :

\- Je veux être Auror. Je ne vous l'ai jamais dit ? Ça a toujours été notre projet.

\- _Notre_ projet ?, demanda Lily, en fronçant les sourcils.

Marlène quant à elle, n'écoutait pas. Son attention était entièrement focalisée sur l'exercice, elle tentait réellement de maitriser sa magie pour que les tasses se percutent doucement. Très concentrée, elle les faisait se rapprocher tout doucement.

\- Avec Frank enfin ! On a toujours rêvé d'être Aurors.

\- J'aurais dû me douter que c'était _avec Frank_ , tout est _avec Frank_ , répondit Lily avec un sourire en coin.

Alice lui tira la langue en retour ce qui éloigna son attention de l'exercice assez longtemps pour que l'une de ses tasses percutent le bras de Marlène. Celle-ci, surprise, sursauta violemment. Tellement que l'une de ses tasses alla directement s'écraser sur le mur opposé, après avoir traversé toute la classe.

Le professeur, n'ayant pas vu l'action, lança immédiatement un regard noir aux Maraudeurs qui justifièrent immédiatement que _ça ne pouvait définitivement pas être eux puisque leurs tasses étaient détruites depuis déjà longtemps._ En effet, ils s'étaient rapidement lancés dans un combat de tasses acharnées qui s'était très mal terminé.

Marlène se dénonça en expliquant qu'elle n'avait pas fait exprès. D'un coup de baguette magique, le professeur avait réparé la tasse et la rendait à sa propriétaire en soupirant alors que dans son dos, les Maraudeurs faisaient de grands applaudissements silencieux pour montrer leur admiration face à l'action de Marlène. De ce fait, elle ne pût s'empêcher de sourire et le professeur fit perdre quelques points à Gryffondor, croyant qu'elle l'avait fait exprès.

Le cours allait se terminer lorsque des coups résonnèrent contre la porte. Lily, sursauta, surprise. Bizarrement, elle ne voulait pas que cette porte s'ouvre. C'était seulement une porte pourtant. Pourquoi avait-elle un si mauvais pressentiment ? Le professeur ouvrit la porte, laissant entrer deux hommes en costumes et Dumbledore dont le visage était très fermé. Il alla murmurer quelque mot au professeur de sortilège qui acquiesça gravement. Il se retourna ensuite vers ses élèves et déclara :

\- Miss… enfin, Lindsey ? Ces messieurs voudraient vous voir.

La concernée perdit immédiatement son habituelle superbe. Isabel frémit, leur professeur avait utilisé une voix douce, et le prénom de Lindsey, ce qui montrait clairement qu'il fallait s'inquiéter.

Tous les regards maintenant tournés vers elle, Lindsey se leva lentement, avec une maladresse qui ne lui allait pas. Elle sembla s'en rendre compte puisqu'elle releva la tête et traversa la salle d'une démarche qu'elle voulait déterminée. Personne ne disait mot. Les seuls bruits provenaient des chaussures de la Serdaigle qui tapait sur le sol. Tout le monde retenait sa respiration. L'ambiance n'aurait pas pu contraster plus avec celle qui régnait quelques minutes auparavant. Les 3 intrus sortirent, accompagnés de Lindsey qui croisa le regard de Lily en sortant. Ce regard resta profondément ancré en Lily pendant le reste de la journée. D'autant plus que Lindsey ne refit pas apparition.

\- J'espère que ses parents ne l'ont pas enlevé de Poudlard, s'inquiéta Alice le lendemain à l'heure du petit déjeuner en constatant qu'elle était encore absente.

En effet, la rumeur courait que certains parents étaient prêts à retirer leur enfant de Poudlard. C'était stupide, rien n'était plus sécurisé que le château. Pour l'instant, ce n'était pas arrivé, mais Lindsey était peut être la première de cette liste.

Le mystère n'allait pas tarder à être résolu.

* * *

Voilà voilà,

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me le dire dans les reviews !

A bientôt !


	66. Perte de contrôle

BONJOUUR !

MERCI BEAUCOUP (oui j'aime les MAJ aujourd'hui) à **LilyHufflepuff** , **Looklikeagrffndr** et **Mary Chou** pour vos reviews !

 **Looklikeagrffndr :** Aww merci beaucoup ! Ouiii j'adore le coté "Maman" de MacGo et on verra comment ça se passera pour eux aha

Pas facile pour notre pauvre petite Kathou... Je pense que de tous, ça doit bien être Marlène qui supporte les Maraudeurs le mieux !

Merci encore une fois pour ta review !

 **Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire et quelques personnages m'appartiennent, le reste est à J-K Rowling

 **Merci à ma bêta : Léa !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 66 : Perte de contrôle**

Le mystère Lindsey fut résolu quelques instants plus tard, lors de la distribution du courrier. Alors qu'elle racontait une de ses nombreuses aventures à un entraînement de Quidditch, Marlène payait le hibou qui lui amenait _La Gazette du Sorcier_. Elle jeta un rapide regard au magazine en le posant devant elle et se figea soudainement. Elle perdit ses couleurs en rien de temps et posa sa main sur sa bouche. Inquiètes, les autres se rendirent compte que toute la Grande Salle avait une réaction similaire. Quelques secondes plus tard, quelques personnes pleuraient. Lily aperçut des larmes rouler sur les joues d'Isabel alors que Katherine semblait sous le choc.

\- Marlène ?, demanda Mary d'une voix inquiète.

Lily avait l'impression que la scène se déroulait au ralentit. Lorsqu'enfin Marlène réagit, elle poussa le journal vers ses amis, la main tremblante. Le cœur de Lily rata un battement lorsqu'elle vit le nom de famille de Lindsey sur la première page. Puis un deuxième lorsque qu'elle lut le mot _massacre_.

Mais elle ne réagit pas tout de suite, son cerveau refusant obstinément de faire le lien. Sur la photo de première page, la marque des ténèbres flottait au-dessus d'un toit. Une image trop habituelle. Bien sûr les Mangemorts avaient déjà fait de nombreuses victimes, mais jamais personne à Poudlard n'avait encore était si intimement touché. L'horreur de la situation de Lindsey était assez pour attrister n'importe qui, mais cet événement était de plus comme une piqûre de rappel que le monde était en guerre. Chacun était terrifié pour ces proches.

D'après l'article, l'assassin serait entré lors du repas et aurait assassiné les parents et le petit frère de Lindsey. Il ne semblait pas avoir eu résistance. Sans doute le Mangemort les avait-il pris par surprise. L'article terminait par spécifier que Lindsey et son grand frère, Aaron, était chanceux de ne pas avoir été là. _Chanceux._ Leur famille entière avait été massacrée mais ils étaient _chanceux_.

A la table des Serdaigles, Isabel avait déjà fondu en larmes tandis que Katherine avait du mal à conserver ses émotions. C'était trop. Juste trop. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer ce que c'était de perdre toute sa famille ainsi du jour au lendemain. La famille de Lindsey était une petite famille de Sang Pur sans histoire, et en un instant, leur destin s'était stoppé. Si ça leur été arrivé à eux, Katherine n'osait pas imaginer ce qui pourrait arriver à ses propres parents. C'était beaucoup trop d'émotions pour elle. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser. Ou s'effondrer. Ou les deux.

Les Jumelles choisirent de ne pas aller en cours et rejoignirent leur dortoir. Katherine faisait de son mieux pour soutenir sa sœur. Ça lui faisait du bien aussi : se focaliser sur sa jumelle l'empêchait de penser à tout ça. Mais lorsqu'Isabel trouva un sommeil agité, Katherine, laissé seule avec ses pensées, faillit faire une crise de panique. Elle avait l'impression que tout lui échappait, qu'elle ne contrôlait plus rien.

Elle ne pouvait pas rester dans cet état. Lorsqu'Isabel se réveilla, Katherine lui demanda immédiatement :

\- Tu as ronde quand avec Tom la prochaine fois ?

Isabel sentit les tremblements dans la voix de sa sœur et s'inquiéta encore plus.

\- Ce soir, mentit-elle.

Wilkes avait ronde avec Myles ce soir. Mais elle pourrait s'arranger avec le Poufsouffle. Katherine comprit que sa sœur lui mentait mais ne la reprit pas. Elle la laissa gérer tout ça toute seule pour cette fois. Elle n'avait pas la force.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Lindsey n'était pas dans son dortoir mais elle n'était pas sortie de Poudlard non plus. Elle se trouvait en vérité à l'infirmerie, derrière d'épais rideaux, d'après les Maraudeurs qui avaient un abonnement presque quotidien. Crystal semblait ne plus la quitter et Lily était heureuse de voir que malgré les différents qu'elles avaient eu, Crystal était toujours là pour son amie d'enfance. Surtout que les nouvelles amies de Lindsey, elles, n'avaient pas daigné tenter de la voir.

La Gryffondor pouvait comprendre que c'était très délicat comme situation mais elle ne cautionnait pas leur comportement pour autant. Si quoi que ce soit de tel arrivait à une de ses amies… Elle ferma les yeux, ne préférant pas l'imaginer.

Lindsey ne sera plus jamais la même.

La seconde grande nouvelle du jour fut l'arrivée d'Aurors au château. Dumbledore semblait voir cette intrusion d'un très mauvais œil mais il était tenu par le ministère. Ils étaient censés garantir la sécurité des élèves et patrouillaient donc dans les couloirs ou étaient postés aux entrées. Si l'idée avait d'abord rassurée Lily, elle la trouvait maintenant stupide : le château comptait des professeurs qui étaient des sorciers exceptionnels et les élèves étaient trop nombreux pour qu'on puisse facilement s'attaquer à l'un d'eux. De plus, même si certains Aurors étaient très gentils, d'autres fixaient tout le monde, comme s'ils menaient leur propre petite enquête, ce qui avait amené les élèves à se sentir mal à l'aise très vite.

James connaissait beaucoup des Aurors présents, ce qui lui donnait une raison supplémentaire pour arriver en retard en cours. Il passait son temps à discuter avec chacun d'entre eux. Sirius avait eu un peu peur de la réaction qu'ils allaient avoir à son propos, mais tous les amis des Potter avait été adorables avec lui. L'un d'eux leur avait même confié qu'ils raffolaient des histoires des bêtises de son fils que le père de James racontait, et que maintenant que Sirius avait emménager chez eux, ils en avaient deux fois plus, sans compter celles des Maraudeurs en général. D'autres Aurors cependant n'hésitaient pas à lui lancer des regards noirs.

Mais les Maraudeurs craignaient la prochaine pleine lune : leurs expéditions nocturnes risquaient d'être sérieusement compromises. Malgré ses amis qui tentaient d'être rassurant, Remus se faisait un sang d'encre.

Ce soir-là, alors que Katherine arrivait au point de rendez-vous pour la ronde, elle entendit une voix qui n'appartenait pas à Tom. Elle s'approcha rapidement:

\- Ce n'est pas un peu ironique de désigner un Wilkes pour protéger les autres ? Ne serait-ce pas de toi dont on devrait avoir peur ?, demanda la voix d'un des Aurors à Tom alors que l'autre riait.

Avec toutes les émotions endurées Katherine crut qu'elle allait craquer maintenant. Ce monde était tellement injuste ! Ils ne connaissaient pas Tom, ni son histoire, de quel droit l'attaquaient-ils ainsi ? Il y avait des Mulciber et des Avery dans ce château mais tout tombait sur Tom. Comme d'habitude. _Pourquoi lui ?_

\- Que se passe-t'il ici ?, demanda-t-elle sèchement en se plaçant aux côtés de Tom.

Elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle était là, qu'elle le soutenait, et c'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire. Pour le moment.

Le Serpentard parut rapidement surpris, mais eut un petit sourire en la voyant.

\- Voilà notre seconde préfète, fit l'auror en la toisant, laquelle es-tu ?

\- MacDougall, répondit simplement Katherine, les dents serrées.

L'auror eut un petit rire :

\- Je sais bien, mais laquelle ?

\- Isabel, déclara Katherine une lueur de défi dans le regard.

L'auror ne le vit pas.

\- Et bien Isabel, tu veux que je reste avec vous pour la ronde, ou que je prenne ta place ?, demanda-t-il avant de reprendre d'une voix plus basse, comme si Wilkes ne pouvait l'entendre : pour garder un œil sur lui.

Il lui fit un clin qui donna à Katherine une très forte envie de le frapper.

\- Si vous voulez m'aider, contentez-vous de garder les entrées de ce château.

Étrangement, l'Auror sourit.

\- Tu t'occupes de la vermine toute seule alors, très bien, amuse toi bien, déclara-t'il en tournant les talons.

Katherine qui voyait rouge, anticipa un mouvement pour… Elle ne savait pas très bien ce qu'elle comptait faire à vrai dire. Jeter l'auror du haut d'une tour ou le brûler vif lui semblaient être de bon débuts. Mais, avant de pouvoir mettre ces beaux projets en exécutions, elle fut retenue par le bras de Tom.

Elle le regarda et il lui fit un petit sourire. A ce moment-là, toute la colère qui lui permettait de tenir quitta son corps. Alors que Tom lâchait son bras, elle le rattrapa et le tira dans une salle vide

\- Tout va bien ?, s'inquiéta-t'il devant son changement soudain de réaction.

Elle resta plantée un instant alors que tout lui retombait dessus : l'inquiétude de ses derniers mois, décuplé par les derniers événements, l'horreur que vivait Lindsey, le manque de sa famille, la peur de ne pas les revoir, de ne pas être à la hauteur aussi.

C'est pour cela qu'elle était venue, une nouvelle fois, elle souhaitait se changer les idées. Mais il y avait plus maintenant. Elle avait vu l'injustice que subissait Tom tous les jours, sans pouvoir réagir. Elle savait à quel point ça devait être dur pour lui, il se sentait bloqué, seul, différent. Et pourtant, il continuait à tout encaisser en serrant simplement les dents.

Pendant toute la conversation avec l'Auror, elle avait voulu crier au monde que Tom n'était pas ce qu'il croyait. Qu'il était bien mieux que tout ça, que tout le monde. Qu'il méritait tant. Mais elle n'avait pas pu. Et lui non plus, n'avait pas pu. Ne pouvait pas. Ne pourrait jamais.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, bien décidée à lui dire tout ce qu'elle ressentait. Juste lui faire comprendre que dans la mesure du possible, elle le comprenait. Mais elle ne dit rien. Parce que les mots n'étaient pas vraiment son truc. Alors, sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'elle faisait, elle franchit la distance qui les séparait avec de grands pas et passa ses bras autour de son cou pour le serrer contre elle. Elle le serra fort, essayant de lui transmettre ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle voulait juste qu'il sente qu'il n'était pas seul. Elle était là.

Il la serra en retour et lorsque Katherine enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Tom, son odeur l'enivra et elle se sentit mieux. L'impression que le poids du monde reposait sur ses épaules disparut lentement. Si bien qu'au final, elle ne pensait plus à rien. C'était juste elle, Tom, et le monde devant eux.

Lorsque l'étreinte se brisa, ils eurent tous deux l'impression que le monde entier leur retombait dessus. Tom garda la main de Katherine dans la sienne _un peu plus longtemps._

La seule chose que la Serdaigle voulait réellement maintenant c'était continuer à lui tenir la main et l'emmener loin de tout. De sa famille, de ses problèmes, de cette guerre.

Elle voulait juste le protéger.

Et pour la première fois, Katherine fut incapable de réaliser quelque chose qu'elle voulait faire.

* * *

Voilà !

Des chapitres un peu plus sombres en ce moment, désolée, je suis un peu obligée...

Mais j'espère que ça vous plait quand même !

A bientôt !


	67. Brisés

Bonjour !

Merci beaucouuup à **LilyHufflepuff** et **Looklikeagrffndr** pour leurs reviews !

 **Looklikeagrffndr :** Tom et Kathou sont souvent appelés Katmass mais je dois avouer bien aimer aussi le Wigall aha ! Parfait parfait j'attends la dissertation (et j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop à la fin de ce chapitre...) Merci beaucoup, j'ai toujours un peu peur des retours quand je rajoute un élément nouveau à l'histoire originale. Merci pour cette review qui m'a fait super plaisir !

On se retrouve en bas :)

 **Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire et quelques personnages m'appartiennent, le reste est à J-K Rowling

 **Merci à ma bêta : Léa !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 67 : Brisés**

Remus, toujours inquiet de la présence des Aurors au château alors que la pleine lune approchait, avait souhaité se rendre à l'infirmerie. À peine l'infirmière l'avait-elle perçue qu'elle l'emmenait déjà à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes sans doute pour lui parler de la même chose. Surtout qu'elle croyait toujours que les Maraudeurs n'étaient pas au courant. En l'attendant, Peter proposa de prendre des nouvelles de Lindsey et les autres lui accordèrent. Heureusement pour eux, qui n'auraient pas osé passer de l'autre côté des rideaux comme ça, ils virent Crystal qui y retournait.

\- Comment va-t-elle ?, demanda Peter d'une petite voix.

\- Ça pourrait être pire je suppose, répondit simplement Crystal, elle dort. Les premières nuits, elle refusait de prendre une potion de sommeil sans rêves. C'était affreux, elle enchaînait les cauchemars. Mme Pomfresh l'a forcé à en prendre en même temps que des somnifères. C'est le réveil qui va être difficile maintenant.

Elle leur expliqua ensuite que son frère, Aaron, allait venir la chercher d'ici peu et qu'elle partirait avec lui pendant un week-end. Ça pouvait paraître court, mais c'était ce dont elle avait besoin. Sirius fut un peu rassuré, tant qu'il y avait son frère, Lindsey aurait une raison d'être. De continuer à se lever le matin. Surtout que d'après la description de Crystal, elle aimait beaucoup son frère.

Le cœur de Sirius rata un battement. Frère. Regulus. Ça faisait depuis qu'il s'était échappé de chez lui qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlés. Il ne l'aurait jamais pensé, mais le Serpentard lui manquait vraiment.

James, lui, s'inquiéta des cernes présentes sur le visage de Crystal :

\- Et toi ça va ? Tu restes tout le temps ici, avec elle ?

Crystal marqua une pause, comme étonnée qu'on puisse lui demander à elle :

\- Jour et Nuit. Mais ce n'est rien, d'autres feraient comme moi.

\- Pas d'autres de ses amis apparemment, répondit simplement Peter.

La Poufsouffle se contenta d'hausser les épaules, avant d'ajouter alors qu'ils partaient :

\- Merci de vous être inquiétés.

Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre à un tel remerciement, ils se contentèrent d'hocher la tête.

Ils ne revirent Lindsey que plus tard, alors qu'ils se rendaient à leur cours de Soins aux créatures magiques.

Le cours avait lieu dehors, les Gryffondors et les Serpentards étaient donc en route. Les jumelles MacDougall en profitaient pour descendre avec les filles. Elles s'arrêteraient au stade pour leur entraînement de Quidditch. Frank les accompagnait aussi, utilisant comme excuse qu'il devait ramener un devoir à la professeure de Botanique. Lily suspectait qu'il souhaitait simplement passer plus de temps avec Alice.

La joyeuse troupe s'étonna des Aurors qui avaient un comportement bizarre. Ils étaient tous devant les entrées de la cour, sur le qui-vive. A vrai dire, ils semblaient suivre quelqu'un du regard. Lily et les autres s'arrêtèrent net en voyant Lindsey accompagnée de Cristal qui arrivait derrière eux. Elle était très pâle et avait de larges cernes. Elle n'était que l'ombre de l'ancienne Lindsey.

Cependant, elle fixait quelqu'un avec un sourire. Lily suivit son regard et vit alors un homme très maigre, habillé de vêtements trop grands qui avançaient vers elle.

Voyant le soulagement de Lindsey, Alice murmura qu'il devait s'agir de son frère. Les autres acquiescèrent et entreprirent de se remettre en route. Mais ils ne pouvaient plus sortir derrière Aaron, les Aurors avançaient doucement, bloquant la sortie du château. Suite à ce bouchon, un cercle se forma autour de Lindsey et de son frère qui ne semblèrent pas s'en rendre compte. Lorsqu'Aaron arriva à hauteur de sa sœur, celle-ci le serra dans ses bras. Il jeta un regard derrière lui et son expression changea radicalement en voyant le monde autour et les Aurors. Il saisit le bras de Lindsey et l'incita à se dépêcher. Mais, étant encerclé, il ne sut où aller.

Personne ne comprenait ce qui se passait. Lindsey se rendit enfin compte que quelque chose clochait et lança un regard à son frère qui l'évitait. Le cercle d'Auror se rétrécit, les enfermant à l'intérieur. Certains saisir Lindsey et l'écartèrent de son frère alors que d'autres se jetaient sur celui-ci.

Perdue, Lindsey se débattait pour rejoindre son frère

\- Lâchez-le ! C'est mon frère! Mais lâchez-le enfin !

Puis elle croisa le regard de son frère et cessa de se débattre, interdite. Lui ne se battait pas. Lui comprenait ce qu'il se passait. Elle connaissait par cœur le regard de son frère. Et ce regard qu'elle voyait maintenant, n'était définitivement pas celui qu'elle connaissait. Il y brillait une lueur sombre, de défi.

Un Auror attrapa son bras pour lui mettre dans le dos, faisant glisser sa manche, révélant une marque que tous ne connaissaient que trop bien aujourd'hui. La marque des ténèbres. Il y eut un haut le cœur général dans l'assemblée, plusieurs firent un pas en arrière, d'autres brandirent leurs baguettes. Les yeux de Lily ne fixaient que Lindsey. Lindsey qui ne réagissait plus. Lentement, elle releva les yeux vers son frère et murmura d'une voix brisée :

\- Qu'as-tu fais?

\- Ce que j'avais à faire, répondit-il alors que les Aurors l'emmenaient.

Ils commencèrent à partir sous les yeux de Lindsey qui en retint un par le bras.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un daignerait m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?, demanda-t'elle d'une voix sèche, retrouvant le temps d'un instant son traditionnel air confiant pour le forcer à lui donner des réponses.

L'auror jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, espérant sans doute être n'importe où autre qu'ici. Il finit par prendre une grande inspiration et déclara, d'une voix qu'il espérait confiante :

\- Nous arrêtons votre frère pour le massacre de votre famille.

Alors que les yeux de Lindsey se remplissaient de larmes, l'auror en profita pour se dégager et rejoindre les autres.

La Serdaigle fut secouée de violents tremblements alors que les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues. Incapable de tenir debout, elle s'écroula. Certains tentèrent de s'approcher d'elle mais une onde magique s'échappa d'elle, tenant les autres à l'écart.

Tout le monde était sous le choc face à la scène. Personne ne savait comment réagir, c'était absolument affreux de voir l'immensité de la douleur de Lindsey.

Tout le monde la connaissait, populaire, sûre d'elle, toujours souriante et dans le contrôle parfait de ses émotions. Mais elle n'était plus rien de tout ça. Elle était juste brisée.

Personne n'osait imaginer ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir.

Face à la douleur de Lindsey, Isabel et Mary étaient tombées dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Alice, des larmes coulants sur ses joues, s'était retournée à la recherche de Frank pour trouver du réconfort. Celui-ci était directement apparu derrière elle et elle était maintenant blottie dans ses bras alors qu'il lui murmurait des paroles à l'oreille. Marlène avait traversé la foule pour retrouver son petit frère. Elle ne pleurait pas. Sans doute était-ce une habitude de grande sœur. Elle avait l'impression que ce n'était pas son droit, pas sa tragédie. Il fallait qu'elle soit forte pour les autres.

Lily tituba jusqu'au mur pour tenir debout et s'en servit comme soutien. Elle croisa le regard froid de Severus et frémit. Elle se sentait soudainement seule. Si seule.

\- Lily ?, s'inquiéta une voix qu'elle reconnut comme celle de Black.

L'intervention de Sirius attira l'attention des autres Maraudeurs

\- Tout va bien ?, demanda Remus d'une voix beaucoup plus inquiète

Elle sourit simplement à son ami pour toute réponse. Elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur elle. Apparemment son sourire n'était pas convaincant puisqu'une seconde plus tard, James s'était précipité vers elle et remplaçait le mur pour l'aider à tenir debout.

\- Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie?, demanda Pettigrow.

Lily fit non de la tête alors qu'elle était rejointe par Mary et Isabel qui la serrèrent dans leurs bras. Alice et Frank restaient ensemble, dans leur bulle. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils virent passer un Dumbledore anormalement énervé qui chassait les Aurors.

\- Il ne devait pas être au courant que les Aurors comptaient piéger Aaron ici, murmura Mary.

\- Bien sûr qu'il ne savait pas, il ne l'aurait jamais autorisé sinon, dit Remus avec conviction.

Black serra les dents et murmura :

\- Vous pensez qu'il allait faire quoi de Lindsey ? La tuer elle aussi ?

Pettigrow haussa les épaules, aussi choqué que les autres.

\- Peut-être pensait-il la _convertir_ , murmura t'il.

Tous frémirent à cette idée. Un silence suivit, pendant lequel tous étaient perdus dans de sombres pensées.

James n'avait pas lâché Lily de l'échange. Et Lily ne s'était pas dégagée.

L'attention d'Isabel semblait porter sur quelqu'un d'autre. Ou plutôt sur l'absence de quelqu'un.

\- Ma sœur n'est pas avec Marlène ? Mais elle est où ?

En vérité, les yeux de Katherine avaient croisé ceux de Tom, de l'autre côté du cercle formé par les élèves. Tout le monde était choqué bien sûr, mais lui, il avait quelque chose de brisé dans le regard. Il avait lentement relevé les yeux vers elle. Lorsque leurs regards s'étaient croisés, Katherine avait cru voir l'éclat d'une larme dans l'œil de Tom avant que celui-ci ne fasse demi-tour pour s'enfoncer dans la foule. Katherine était alors partie à sa poursuite jusqu'à une salle vide.

Il lui fit face, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

\- Ça va ?, murmure Katherine en s'approchant de lui, ce n'est pas toi ça, d'accord ?

Tom ferme les yeux un instant, elle le connaît mieux que ce qu'il croyait.

\- Pas _encore_ , répond-il avec un petit rire triste, mais c'est ce que je vais devenir et c'est le genre de choses que je vais faire.

Katherine secoua négativement la tête et tenta de s'approcher de lui, mais il recula :

\- Tu as vu à quel point elle souffre ?

La Serdaigle fronça les sourcils, effrayée du tournant que prenait la conversation

\- Je ne veux pas que tu souffres, reprit-il, encore moins à cause de moi.

\- Qu'essayes-tu de dire ?, demanda Katherine, la voix brisée.

Le Serpentard prit une grande inspiration avant de déclarer :

\- On devrait arrêter de se voir. De se parler.

Katherine leva les sourcils :

\- Dis-moi que tu rigoles.

\- Ecoute, je vais mal tourner. Mal finir. Il ne reste que deux ans avant que je devienne officiellement un mangemort. Les choses vont devenir de pire en pire et je ne veux pas que tu vois ça. Je veux encore moins te faire souffrir. Je ne me le pardonnerai pas.

Katherine le dévisageait, la bouche entrouverte et se rendit soudainement compte qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue. C'était trop. Entre Lindsey et ça c'était juste trop. Elle l'essuya rageusement mais une seconde se fraya un chemin le long de sa joue.

\- Non, non, non, non…, s'exclama Thomas en s'approchant d'elle.

Il essuya une larme avec son pouce et lui murmura :

\- Garde une bonne image de moi d'accord ?

Pour une fois, Katherine n'arrivait pas à dire quoi que ce soit. Il finit par tourner les talons et se diriger vers la porte :

\- Tom…, murmura Katherine pour le retenir.

Il lui fit un sourire triste avant de répondre :

\- Au revoir, mon chou.

OoOoOoOoO

Pritchard rejoint son dortoir en trottinant, il savait que son ami devait être dans un sale état et il avait croisé Katherine qui semblait au bord du gouffre.

Il fut heureux de constater qu'il n'y avait que Thomas dans leur chambre

\- Graham ! Je viens de croiser… ça va toi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?, demanda Thomas d'une voix anormalement sèche.

Josh, déstabilisé ne répondit pas.

\- Tu veux bien arrêter de me suivre partout comme ça ? C'est vraiment désagréable au bout d'un moment. Ce n'est pas comme si on était amis. Tu l'as dit toi-même, je suis un Wilkes, tu n'imaginais pas que j'allais te côtoyer bien longtemps. Allez dégage maintenant.

Josh hocha la tête, le visage neutre. Lorsque Thomas marqua une pause, il prit la parole :

\- C'est bon ? Tu as fini ? Je suppose que tu as fait un numéro du même type à Katherine pour qu'elle soit dans cet état. Tu crois vraiment que je ne comprends pas ton petit jeu ? Non, je ne bougerai pas. J'avais tort. Tu n'es pas un Wilkes. Tu es Thomas Wilkes. Tu es mon meilleur ami. Et je sais que tu as peur d'avoir à nous blesser ou même tuer. Tu sais quoi ? Blesse-moi. Tue-moi. Mais ne me rejette pas, parce que crois-moi c'est pire. C'est sans doute plus compliqué pour Katherine de rester à tes côtés si tu la repousses à cause de sa famille, mais moi je n'ai que toi. Alors n'espère pas te débarrasser de moi comme ça. Je te connais Thomas, je sais très bien que tu es persuadé que la seule chose que tu peux offrir aux gens que tu aimes c'est de la souffrance. Et bien tu sais quoi ? C'est totalement faux. Ces derniers mois ont été les meilleurs de ma vie. Et ça c'est grâce à toi. Maintenant arrête de me regarder avec tes yeux de chiot abandonné et dis-moi ce que tu as raconté à Katherine.

* * *

Voilàààà !

Bon je dois avouer être particulièrement stressé pour ce chapitre, j'attends donc vos retours avec d'autant plus d'impatience !

A bientôt !


	68. Lindsey

Bonsoir !

Merci mille fois à **Juliette54** pour suivre mon histoire, l'avoir mise en favoris et avoir laissé une review !

Egalement un énorme merci à **Looklikeagrffndr, LilyHufflepuff** et **Juliette54** pour leurs reviews !

 **Looklikeagrffndr :** J'espère que tu me pardonneras un jour aha, et on verra bien si c'est le mal qui triomphera à la fin... Mais effectivement, ON N'EN A PAS FINI !

Merci pour ta revieeeeeew

 **Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire et quelques personnages m'appartiennent, le reste est à J-K Rowling

 **Merci à ma bêta : Léa !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 68 : Lindsey**

Depuis l'arrestation du frère de Lindsey, les Aurors avaient été jetés dehors par Dumbledore. Littéralement. Le ministère avait tenté de négocier plusieurs fois mais le directeur avait été catégorique. Tous les professeurs avaient réuni leur force pour sécuriser le château, et depuis, la plupart s'accordait à dire que Poudlard était sans doute l'endroit le plus sûr de Grande Bretagne.

En lisant un article sur le sujet, Alice posa violemment son journal sur la table :

\- Les Aurors sont vraiment nuls, on n'arrête pas les gens devant leur famille !

\- Ils devaient le traquer depuis un moment sans réussir à le trouver, expliqua Mary.

Alice haussa les épaules, _ce n'était pas une raison_. Frank posa sa main sur le bras d'Alice et lui murmura :

\- On sera de bien meilleurs Aurors que ça.

Elle lui fit un large sourire qu'il lui rendit.

\- En parlant de Lindsey, j'espère qu'elle va bien…, murmura Marlène.

Depuis l'incident, on n'avait pas revu son ombre. Beaucoup de rumeurs couraient sur elle et les filles trouvaient ça triste : la Lindsey d'avant menait tout son petit monde, contrôlait toujours tout, en passant par son image. Et voilà qu'elle était engloutie par les horreurs de sa vie, et que le monde en profitait pour reprendre le pouvoir.

\- J'espère franchement qu'elle réussira à aller bien à nouveau un jour, répondit Mary d'un air triste.

Tous acquiescèrent. Bien que Lily trouvait que bien était un grand mot. Ils se turent un instant, et entendirent que Lindsey était au centre de toutes les conversations.

\- Lindsey doit détester que tout le monde parle d'elle comme ça et s'apitoie sur son sort, déclara Alice.

Lily acquiesça :

\- C'est tout ce qu'elle déteste. Comme si sa situation n'était pas assez compliquée.

\- Si ça se trouve elle va changer d'école, non ? Avec tout ça, ça lui permettrait de reprendre un peu à 0. Et puis personne ne la connaitrait contrairement à ici.

Mary secoua la tête

\- Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit en état de faire face à n'importe qui.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Mary fut démentie. Lindsey entrait dans la Grande Salle. Elle s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte en voyant que tous les visages étaient tournés vers elle. Dans un silence pesant, elle lança un regard de défi à l'assemblée avant de traverser la salle pour rejoindre la table des Serdaigles. Tous la regardaient. _Comme d'habitude,_ songea Frank. Sauf qu'il n'y avait que l'attention que les autres lui portait qui n'avait pas changé. Si avant, elle semblait être chaleureuse et ouverte à tout le monde, elle semblait aujourd'hui, froide et distante. Mais toujours aussi fascinante. Elle avait bien réussi son entrée, tout le monde avait compris le message. Si Frank l'avait défini comme étant _une reine de feu_ quelques années plus tôt _,_ elle était aujourd'hui reine des glaces, mais reine néanmoins.

Petit à petit, les conversations reprirent.

Toutes à voix basses.

OoOoOoOo

\- Katherine !, s'exclama Isabel en passant sa main devant la tête de sa sœur pour la tirer de ses rêveries.

Celle-ci leva la tête vers sa jumelle avec un sourire qu'elle espérait sans doute rassurant.

\- Tu veux en parler ?, demanda Isabel d'une voix douce.

\- De ? Il n'y rien à dire sur quoi que ce soit.

 _Non. Rien du tout._ Elle n'était pas _du tout_ énervée après Tom depuis une semaine. Il fallait vraiment que quelqu'un lui explique qu'on ne pouvait pas tourner une page entière simplement en sortant d'une pièce avec un _au revoir, mon chou._

\- Il nous manque quelqu'un pour samedi. Tu m'étonnes que personne ne veuille nous aider, déclara Isabel.

Elles étaient dans leur salle commune, et avaient été chargé par leur capitaine de regrouper des Serdaigles pour faire de belles banderoles pour l'équipe. Il avait été particulièrement jaloux des banderoles adverses lors des derniers matchs.

\- Pourquoi ce serait à nous de toujours tout faire de toute façon ?

\- C'est la première fois qu'il nous demande quelque chose Kat, soupira Isabel

\- La fois de trop. Tu as vraiment demandé à tout le monde ?

Isabel acquiesça.

\- Et Lindsey ?, demanda Katherine.

Sa sœur lui lança un regard de reproche

\- Bien sûr que non !

Sur un _et bah voilà!_ Katherine se leva et rejoignit Lindsey, elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle l'aurait fait si elle avait pris 5 secondes de réflexion mais de toutes façons, il était trop tard.

\- Lindsey?, dit-elle pour avoir son attention.

La Serdaigle releva les yeux vers elle avec un regard si froid que Katherine en eut mal au cœur.

\- On cherche des volontaires pour faires des banderoles pour l'équipe de Quidditch, samedi. Ça te dit ?

Les yeux de Lindsey brillaient différemment maintenant. Elle semblait étonnée. Mais cette expression disparut très vite de son visage alors qu'elle répondait qu'elle viendrait. C'est seulement en retournant à sa place que Katherine comprit : depuis ce matin, personne ne lui adressait la parole pour autre chose que lui offrir leurs condoléances. Ce ne devait vraiment pas être une situation facile, surtout pour Lindsey.

Ce samedi donc, ils se réunissaient tous dans une salle du château, avec des pinceaux et tout ce qu'il fallait. Le seul problème était qu'aucun des Serdaigles présents n'était réellement doués manuellement, si bien qu'ils durent revoir leurs attentes à la baisse.

 _Si seulement Tom était là,_ murmura une voix dans la tête de Katherine. Mais elle ne voulait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir ce genre de pensée. Cela l'énerva tellement qu'elle jeta soudainement son pinceau et déclara qu'elle allait prendre l'air avant de sortir dans la cour la plus proche. Rayer quelqu'un de sa vie ne devrait pas être si compliqué non ? Comme effacer une erreur. Surtout qu'il en était une belle d'erreur. Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas simplement l'effacer ?

Il lui _manquait._ Elle s'en rendait compte tous les jours bien qu'elle se refusait de l'admettre. Elle espérait que ça partirait avec le temps.

Elle avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir un trou béant dans sa vie. _Dans sa vie._ Elle n'était même pas au courant qu'elle considérait Tom comme dans sa vie avant tout ça.

Peut-être que c'était vrai. Peut-être qu'on ne remarquait réellement l'importance de quelqu'un dans votre vie que lorsqu'on le perdait.

Elle ne savait pas. Elle ne voulait pas vraiment savoir non plus. Mais elle avait mal.

Elle ne pouvait même pas imaginer ce que Lindsey ressentait. À cette pensée, elle ressentit une nouvelle vague de colère envers elle-même. Certaines personnes vivaient des choses bien pires. Surtout qu'au fond, elle n'y tenait pas tant que ça à cet idiot de Tom. De Serpentard. De _Wilkes_. Elle ne pouvait le laisser diriger ses émotions.

À l'intérieur, Lindsey désespérait. On ne lui avait donné que des tâches extrêmement faciles, on ne lui parlait à peine et à chaque fois qu'elle faisait tomber quelque chose, quelqu'un se jetait à ses pieds pour l'aider. Elle savait que ce n'était pas dans une mauvaise intention, au contraire, mais elle détestait vraiment ça.

La situation ne s'arrangea pas, si bien que, ce soir-là, alors qu'elle mangeait avec les Jumelles, elle allait prendre la dernière tranche de gâteau mais quelqu'un était déjà en train de la saisir. Elle se ravisa donc mais celui-ci la vit et lui mit immédiatement dans son assiette alors qu'elle protestait. Elle ne dit rien. Lorsqu'elle eut fini son verre de jus de citrouille et que quelqu'un la resservit juste derrière, elle ne dit rien non plus. Mais lorsqu'elle échappa sa fourchette et que quelqu'un se leva pour lui ramasser, ce fut trop. Elle se mit debout sur le banc et tapota son verre avec sa cuillère comme si elle s'apprêtait à porter un toast. Katherine sourit et se plaça pour mieux la regarder. Isabel elle, regardait autour d'elle, l'air paniqué.

\- On devrait faire quelque chose non ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?

Katherine haussa les épaules.

\- Aucune idée, sans doute un truc _made in Lindsey._

Celle-ci tapait toujours sur son verre pour être sûre d'avoir l'attention de tout le monde.

\- Bonsoir tout le monde ! Je suppose que vous savez qui je suis et ce qui m'est arrivé. Mais vous savez quoi ? C'est arrivé _,_ répéta-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Ce rendant compte du ton de sa voix, elle ferma un instant les yeux, se maudissant avant de reprendre :

\- Et malgré ça, aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, je ne suis pas en sucre. Je suis capable de ramasser ce que je fais tomber, de faire des choses difficiles et de tenir des conversations. Vous voulez être gentil avec moi ? Arrêtez votre traitement de faveur parce que ça rend seulement les choses pires. Arrêtez aussi de me regarder comme ça, si vous êtes capable de parler de moi dans mon dos, vous serez capable de le faire en face. Merci bien !, termina-t-elle dans un silence de plomb.

Elle se rassit ensuite et se remit à manger tranquillement. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle se rendit réellement compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire et devant le nombre de personne qu'elle venait de le faire. Mais bon, il était trop tard pour les regrets.

Elle se rendit compte que c'était faux en croisant McGonagall qui avait assisté à la scène et lui faisait signe de la rejoindre. Elle regrettait un peu finalement.

\- Eviter de vous mettre debout sur les bancs, ça donne de mauvaises idées, dit-elle simplement.

\- C'est tout ?, s'étonna Lindsey.

McGonagall haussa les épaules

\- On a aussi retiré 20 points à votre maison, bien entendu.

Lindsey acquiesça et s'en alla, se rendant bien compte que la sanction aurait pu être bien plus terrible.

Un bon mois plus tard, alors que les BUSES commençaient à se rapprocher, Lindsey semblait toujours bloquée dans son propre esprit, par des pensées plus dévastatrices les unes que les autres. Les élèves avaient pour la plupart tourné la page sur la tragédie, mais les filles qui côtoyaient maintenant Lindsey au quotidien, s'inquiétaient.

\- C'est normal, ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait simplement passer à autre chose du jour au lendemain, expliqua Lily alors qu'elles étaient réunies à la bibliothèque sans Lindsey.

\- Mais elle ne peut pas rester comme ça infiniment !, s'exclama Marlène

Alice haussa les épaules

\- Ça ne fait qu'un mois.

\- Les filles, commença Mary d'une voix très sérieuse, j'ai eu une idée l'autre soir, et il faut que je vous en parle. Est-ce que vous pensez que ce serait une bonne idée que Lindsey revoit son frère. Liam travaille toujours avec les détenus et les proches sont autorisés à les voir avant leur procès. On pourrait donc organiser ça assez facilement. Mais je ne sais pas si ce serait une bonne idée et j'ai besoin de votre avis là-dessus.

Toutes réfléchirent longuement à la question

\- On ne peut pas savoir ce qu'elle traverse, mais je pense que je préférerai voir un de mes frères dans un cas pareil, déclara Marlène.

\- Personnellement je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Son frère n'est plus vraiment son frère, ça lui fera plus de mal que de bien, annonça Isabel.

Au final, la plupart était contre et donc, elles décidèrent de ne rien dire à Lindsey.

Mais quelqu'un dut bien le faire puisque celle-ci se présenta devant Mary deux jours plus tard.

\- Je veux aller le voir, déclara-t-elle d'une voix forte qu'on ne lui connaissait plus, mon frère, en prison, je veux aller le voir.

* * *

Voilà voilà !

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

Ce chapitre était encore un peu triste mais promis, les choses redeviendront plus légères bientôt !

A bientôt !


	69. Avancer

Hello, hellooo !

On en parle des 16 000 vues et 231 reviews ? C'est juste wooooooow, merci infiniment !

Et merci à **LilyHufflepuff** , **Looklikeagrffndr** , **Juliette54** et **Lilatloo** pour les reviews A-DO-RA-BLES de cette semaine !

 **Looklikeagrffndr :** Tu vas pouvoir voir la visite de Lindsey à son frère dans ce chapitre, j'espère qu'elle ne te décevra pas. Aw, ça me fait tellement plaisir si mes personnages te plaisent autant, merci ! DESOLEE QU'IL N'Y AIT PAS EU DE MARAUDEURS ILS SONT BRIÈVEMENT DE RETOUR ICI, ON LES VERRA PLUS LA PROCHAINE FOIS PROMIIIIS ! Merci encore, tu es vraiment adorable. J'espère que mon histoire continuera à te plaire.

 **Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire et quelques personnages m'appartiennent, le reste est à J-K Rowling

 **Merci à ma bêta : Léa !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 69 : Avancer**

\- Je veux aller le voir, déclara Lindsey d'une voix forte qu'on ne lui connaissait plus. Mon frère, en prison, je veux aller le voir.

Les filles échangèrent des regards lourds. Comment avait-elle su ?

\- Lindsey… Je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée et de toutes façons, Dumbledore refusera sans doute de te laisser sortir, argumenta Mary.

Lindsey eut un demi-sourire.

\- C'est réglé. On a parlé un moment mais il a accepté. Pour ce week-end. Comme il s'agit de ton frère tu peux y aller aussi.

La conversation avec le directeur s'était révélée moins complexe que prévu. Il ne semblait pas persuadé du bien que ça pouvait lui faire, mais il lui laissait prendre sa décision. Et Lindsey était sûre d'elle. Une seule chose l'avait déstabilisée : lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, Dumbledore lui avait dit d'un ton très doux :

\- Tu sais que lorsque tu reviendras, l'histoire n'aura pas changé ?

Elle n'avait pas vraiment compris. Ni cherché à comprendre.

Elle avait l'autorisation.

Mary se sut que répondre. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et se referma successivement sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Ce fût donc Isabel qui reprit d'une voix douce

\- Écoute Lindsey, ce n'est pas une bonne idée, tu n'as peut-être pas envie de voir ce qu'il est devenu. Tu veux peut-être garder l'image que tu as de lui.

\- Ou peut-être que j'aurai aimé que vous m'en parliez plutôt que de prendre des décisions qui ne concernent que moi dans mon dos. C'est ma famille, c'est mon frère. Vous n'aviez aucun droit de décider pour moi.

Elles parurent blessées :

\- On essayait juste d'aider…

\- Et bien évitez, ça ne fait qu'empirer les choses.

Le week-end suivant, alors que les Serdaigles se préparaient pour un match contre Poufsouffle, Lindsey et Mary prenaient la poudre de cheminette. Malgré la situation, Mary fut heureuse de retrouver son frère. Elle ne le serra que brièvement dans ses bras. Ils étaient là pour Lindsey. Cette dernière semblait très stressée mais lorsque Liam lui redemanda si elle était sûre d'elle, son affirmation était claire. Il les mena dans un dédale de couloirs jusqu'à une petite salle dans laquelle on avait vu sur l'intérieur de la pièce voisine.

\- D'ici, on peut tout voir, mais de l'intérieur, tu ne verras même pas la vitre. Ça risque d'être très pesant. Mais souvient toi que nous sommes juste là. Tu peux sortir à tout moment. Un garde sera dans la salle avec toi et...

\- Non, affirma telle.

\- Non ?

\- Non. Personne ne sera dans cette salle avec moi.

Liam ne la contredit pas et demanda simplement à un garde de rester à côté de la porte. Un instant plus tard, son frère était installé dans la pièce. Lindsey lui tournait le dos, et semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de le fai…

\- Je sais. Je veux le faire. Et je vais le faire, le coupa Lindsey.

Sur ce, elle prit une inspiration et entra dans la petite pièce. Liam l'avait prévenu, de l'intérieur, il était impossible de se rendre compte de la présence de quoi que ce soit autour de la pièce. On ne voyait rien, on n'entendait rien, on ne sentait rien. La pièce semblait de ce fait encore plus petite, l'ambiance plus pesante.

\- P'tite sœur ! Quelle surprise !, s'exclama Aaron et le ventre de Lindsey se retourna.

Elle s'était attendue à faire face à l'assassin de sa famille. Mais elle devait avant tout faire face à son frère.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'ils te laisseraient me voir, déclara-t-il d'une voix calme.

Le cerveau de Lindsey avait du mal à tourner. Il lui parlait tout naturellement, comme si aucun problème n'existait.

\- Je l'ai demandé, répondit-elle néanmoins

\- Oh, je suis touché, répondit-il en posant sa main sur son cœur.

Elle secoua la tête avant de se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait rien préparé à lui dire. Ou lui demander. Alors elle lui posa la question qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Celle qui l'empêchait d'écouter en cours, qui était au cœur de ses cauchemars et de ses crises de panique.

\- Pourquoi ?, murmura-t-elle

Son frère soupira, comme agacé qu'elle aborde ce sujet.

\- Je devais le faire. J'ai rencontré certaines personnes qui m'ont ouvert les yeux. Et aujourd'hui, l'opinion de notre famille était trop dangereuse pour mes idéaux. C'était nécessaire.

Sa sœur le dévisagea la bouche entrouverte

\- Tu comprendras un jour.

 _Comprendre quoi_? La raison pour laquelle il avait assassiné une famille entière qui se trouvait être _sa_ famille ? Non, ça elle ne comprendrait jamais. Elle aurait voulu lui cracher à la figure mais les mots ne voulaient pas passer sa bouche. Contrairement aux larmes qui arrivaient sans problème jusqu'à ses yeux.

\- Si j'avais été là, m'aurais tu assassinée aussi ?, demanda-t-elle quand elle réussit à parler de nouveau.

Elle savait que des gens les observaient.

\- Linds', Linds', Linds', tu as toujours eu un côté sombre. Peut-être aurais-je réussi à te faire changer d'avis. Peut-être n'est-ce pas encore trop tard.

L'estomac de la Serdaigle se retourna. Ce n'était plus son frère à qui elle parlait. Ce n'était pas son regard, ni même son sourire. Les larmes ruisselaient maintenant sur ses joues. Aaron se leva, s'approcha de la porte et sur un "Au revoir, p'tite sœur" entreprit de baisser la poignée. Mais une voix l'en empêcha :

\- Lâche ça et revient t'asseoir. Personne n'a dit que c'était fini.

Il s'agissait bien de Lindsey qui avait retrouvé une voix confiante comme par miracle. Ses yeux bouffis prouvaient sa tristesse mais en voyant son regard, Aaron s'assit immédiatement.

De l'autre côté de la vitre, Liam, prêt à agir, resta interdit. Mary murmura :

\- Revoilà Lindsey.

Celle-ci reprit son souffle avant de déclarer :

\- Que les choses soient claires, je ne serais _jamais_ comme ce que tu es devenu d'accord ?

Son frère eut un petit sourire

\- Je te l'ai dit pourtant, tu as un…

\- Un côté sombre ?, le coupa sèchement Lindsey, tout le monde en a un, ce qui compte c'est la manière dont on l'utilise. Et tuer toute sa famille n'est pas un bon exemple.

Le sourire d'Aaron avait légèrement disparu maintenant alors qu'il regardait au loin. Lindsey se leva, maudissant sa démarche défaillante et déclara avant de sortir :

\- Heureuse d'avoir éclairci tout ça.

\- P'tite sœur…, commença Aaron.

Lindsey se retourna immédiatement et le stoppa :

\- Tu n'es pas mon frère. Mon frère est mort avec le reste de ma famille. Tu l'as assassiné. Et il m'a fallu faire tout ce chemin pour le comprendre.

Juste avant de toucher la poignée, elle se retourna vers son frère. Mais elle avait dit la vérité. Elle ne reconnaissait pas l'homme qui se tenait là. Elle prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage et sortit de la salle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pendant ce temps-là, le match Poufsouffle/Serdaigle avait touché à sa fin. Malheureusement, sur une des dernières actions du match, Isabel s'était littéralement jetée sur un Souaffle si bien que son balai n'avait pas suivi. La chute avait été terrible, malgré l'aide de ses coéquipiers qui s'étaient précipités pour la rattraper. Elle se trouvait donc à l'infirmerie et devait y rester pendant une bonne semaine. Les filles étaient à son chevet, inquiètes et la bombardaient de questions sur son état de santé.

\- Arrêtez de vous inquiéter pour moi et pensez plutôt à Lindsey. Je pense toujours que confronter son frère n'était pas une bonne idée.

Mary haussa les épaules

\- Vous savez, commença Marlène, j'ai réfléchi a tout ça et je pense que Crystal nous a peut être entendu en parler et l'aurait dit à Lindsey. C'est possible non ?

Mary ouvrit de grands yeux alors qu'Alice et Lily fronçaient les sourcils et qu'Isabel acquiesçait.

Katherine roula les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est moi d'accord ? Je lui ai dit. Elle avait clairement demandé à ce qu'on ne la traite pas avec des pincettes et franchement, il y a des choix qu'on ne peut pas faire à sa place.

Il y eut soudainement un silence pesant jusqu'à ce qu'Isabel lâche:

\- Tu es si _égoïste_.

Tous les regards se reposèrent vers Katherine qui crut halluciner.

\- Égoïste ? Et pour qui te prends-tu pour décider si oui ou non les gens devraient pouvoir revoir leur famille ?

La conversation s'était rapidement échauffée et ça ne finissait pas.

\- Pour quelqu'un qui tient aux autres, contrairement à toi.

Katherine acquiesça, en récupérant ses affaires

\- Et bien je ferais mieux de partir alors, je ne sais pas ce que je fais là puisque _je tiens si peu aux autres._

Sur ce, elle claqua la porte de l'infirmerie et il fallut un long moment à Isabel pour se calmer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

De retour à Poudlard et encore ignorantes de la dispute des jumelles, Mary et Lindsey tentaient de les retrouver.

\- Lindsey, l'interpella Mary en la prenant par le bras, tu ne m'as pas dit si ça avait été utile. Tu vas réussir à tourner la page?

Lindsey eut un triste sourire

\- Ma famille entière assassinée par mon frère. Je ne pourrais jamais tourner la page. Mais maintenant, je peux avancer. Merci.

Mary lui répondit d'un simple sourire.

Le lendemain, c'était le grand jour du test d'orientation du Ministère. Les Serdaigles et les Gryffondors étaient dans une salle et les autres de l'autre côté du château. Lily, Marlène, Katherine et Mary s'y rendaient. Alice savait déjà qu'elle voulait devenir Auror et Isabel était encore à l'infirmerie. Elles s'installèrent calmement. Les sorciers du Ministère s'apprêtaient à parler lorsque les Maraudeurs arrivèrent. Ils s'excusèrent rapidement et prirent place devant les filles. Les sorciers demandèrent le silence et l'attention de tout le monde avant de se mettre à parler. Mais quelque chose perturba Lily : Remus n'était pas là.

\- James ! Où est Remus ?, demanda-t-elle quand le Gryffondor se retourna vers elle.

\- Il a préféré ne pas venir, il ne voulait pas qu'on fouille dans sa tête et comme nous ne savons pas ce qu'on va… Lily ?

Alors qu'elle écoutait James, elle s'était soudainement sentie mal. Sa tête tournait, trop. Les pensées se mélangeaient, elle voyait flou à présent.

\- Lily ? Hey hey hey, reste avec moi, d'accord ?

Et elle se sentit tomber.

Elle se réveilla dans un lit de l'infirmerie. Elle papillonna des yeux et mit un instant à se souvenir des évènements précédents. L'infirmière arriva quelques instants plus tard.

\- Tu te sens mieux ? Tu vas pouvoir sortir.

\- Que m'est-il arrivé ?, demanda Lily d'une petite voix. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle tombait dans les pommes

\- Accumulation de stress, prenez le temps de respirer Mademoiselle.

Lily acquiesça avec un sourire. Etrange que l'infirmière ne rouspète pas plus, c'était pourtant son activité favorite. Elle regarda autour d'elle, les autres lits étaient vides. Les autres lits étaient vides ? Isabel avait donc pu sortir plus tôt ?

\- Lily !, s'exclama Alice qui venait d'arriver dans la pièce, je suis venue te chercher.

Lily lui fit un large sourire.

\- Quelle heure est-il ?

\- 14 heures, il faut vraiment qu'on se dépêche d'aller en Métamorphose ou McGonagall ne va pas être ravie.

Elle acquiesça et rejoignit son amie. Dans les couloirs, Lily s'étonna du nombre d'élèves qui n'étaient pas en cours. Elle fut d'autant plus étonnée de voir Alice croiser Frank sans le regarder. Quelque chose avait dû arriver sans qu'elle ne la sache. Avant qu'elle ne puisse poser de question, Alice s'exclama :

\- D'ailleurs Lily, je suis désolée mais comme tu étais à l'infirmerie, on a ramené ta baguette au dortoir et je n'ai pas pensé à te la reprendre.

\- Pas de soucis, répondit Lily avec un sourire qu'elle espérait rassurant.

Les cours de l'après-midi allaient être compliqués sans baguette.

Soudainement, sans qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il se passait, des cris s'élevèrent de la foule d'élèves. L'un des élèves était en train d'en attaquer un autre qui ne semblait avoir rien demandé et était surtout incapable de se défendre. A l'aide d'un sort, l'agresseur envoya le pauvre élève contre l'escalier. Il se tapa violemment le dos contre les marches et gémit alors que son agresseur entreprenait de s'enfuir. Le cerveau de Lily tournait à toute vitesse. Elle s'apprêtait à réagir lorsqu'elle vit les Maraudeurs en haut des escaliers qui laissaient passer l'agresseur. James se tourna vers elle un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Cette fois-ci, elle le savait. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Tout n'allait pas. Il fallait qu'elle s'en aille.

D'un coup, le brouillard fut de retour et elle tomba de nouveau.

* * *

Alors que pensez vous de ce chapitre ?

Le prochain sera biiiieeeennn plus léger !

A bientôt !


	70. Test d'Orientation

Bonjour !

Tout d'abord, merci à **Moony's Words** pour avoir mis mon histoire en favoris, et à **Looklikeagrffndr** pour la merveilleuse review !

Le chapitre que vous allez lire est différent des précédents. C'est pour faire court, un grand n'importe quoi aha, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! C'est le tout premier chapitre de NPBA que j'ai imaginé, celui qui a donné naissance à tout ça. Il me tient donc à cœur...

 **Looklikeagrffndr :** Oulala mais tant de bonnes théories ! Je n'avais pas pensé à tout ça aha. Heureuse que Lindsey te plaît encore, son hisyoire était un peu dure à gérer... Serait-ce une référence à The 100 ? J'espère bien !

Hâte de savoir ce que tu vas penser de ce chapitre du coup ! FIN DU SUSPENSE ICI !

* * *

 **Chapitre 70 : Test d'Orientation**

Lily se réveilla difficilement cette fois. Trop de choses tournaient dans sa tête. _Qui était l'agresseur ? Où était Isa ? Que s'était-il passé ?_ Elle ne s'évanouissait pas souvent et elle venait de le faire 2 fois en une journée. L'infirmière allait se lasser de la voir.

Elle papillonna plusieurs fois des yeux. Elle n'était pas à l'infirmerie, contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait. Autour d'elle, plusieurs sorciers s'agitaient et la dévisageaient l'air étonné. _Très étonné._

Ils ne réagirent pas avant que Lily entreprenne de se lever. L'un d'eux s'approcha finalement d'elle, un immense sourire aux lèvres. C'était bien le seul à sourire.

\- Fascinant ! Absolument fascinant, suivez-moi mademoiselle, vous devez être un peu perdue, mais je vous jure que vous aurez toutes les réponses désirées si vous attendez simplement un peu.

Secouée, Lily se contenta d'hocher la tête et il la fit sortir de la salle avant de la guider jusqu'à une salle de runes de l'autre côté de la cour.

À peine était-elle à l'intérieur, que la porte se refermait sur elle. Le bruit alerta les occupants de la pièce qui se retournèrent

\- Lily ! Comment te sens-tu ? Que s'est-il passé ? Je t'ai vu t'évanouir!, s'exclama Potter à peine avait-elle fait un pas dans la pièce.

Elle fit un vague signe de tête, en inspectant la salle. Il n'y avait que Katherine et James. La première lui demanda si elle savait où était passée Isabel.

\- J'ai vu qu'elle n'était pas à l'infirmerie, répondit immédiatement Lily, soudainement inquiète.

Avant que la Serdaigle ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, la porte s'ouvrit sur Sirius, aussi déboussolé que les autres. Mais cette fois-ci, le sorcier les rejoint dans la salle, un immense sourire toujours scotché aux lèvres.

\- Asseyez-vous, vous allez tout comprendre !

\- Monsieur, le coupa Katherine, désolée mais il faut absolument que j'aille chercher ma sœur, donc…

Le sorcier leva la main et l'interrompit :

\- La fameuse Isa ?

La question eut le don de faire s'asseoir Katherine gentiment.

\- Bien, commençons, s'exclama le sorcier en frappant joyeusement dans ses mains, premièrement, toute la partie où vous vous réveillez à l'infirmerie est fausse. Ce n'était que dans votre esprit. C'était le test d'orientation. Donc je suppose que votre sœur est bien là où elle est censée être, déclara t'il en faisant un mouvement de tête vers Katherine.

Celle-ci acquiesça machinalement alors que les autres tentaient d'assimiler les informations.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de tout comprendre, déclara Sirius, déclarant tout haut ce que les autres n'osaient dire.

Le sorcier lui sourit et prit une grande inspiration.

\- Le test est simple. On fait voler des vapeurs dans les rangs qui vous endorment. Ensuite, tout se passe dans votre tête, et suivant vos réactions, notre système évalue le métier qui vous _va le mieux._ Bien sûr, on ne voit pas ce qui se passe dans votre tête, on entend seulement ce que vous dites puisque, bien que vous soyez endormi vous parlez à haute voix. Le schéma est toujours le même: vous vous réveillez à l'infirmerie, l'infirmière vous dit que vous vous êtes évanouie avant le début du test mais que vous pouvez retourner en cours. À ce moment-là, une personne, qu'on appelle votre personne A, qui est en fait quelqu'un qui vous est _très_ cher vient vous chercher et…

Katherine eut un petit rire. Le sorcier s'interrompit et se tourna vers elle, intrigué.

\- J'ai bien peur que votre système soit _cassé._

Il eut un demi sourire

\- Qui est donc venu vous chercher ?

\- Personne qui me soit cher, ça c'est sûr.

Cette fois-ci, son sourire s'élargit :

\- Le système n'a jamais tort. Qui que ce soit, vous devriez y réfléchir.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répondit pas.

\- Je disais donc, reprit-il, que cette personne vous apprend que vous êtes en retard en cours et que vous n'avez pas votre baguette. Certains d'entre vous ont réussi à détourner cette consigne, en parlant tellement que la personne A ne pouvait pas lui mettre en tête. Et si vous pensez avoir votre baguette, comme tout est psychologique, vous l'avez.

James eut un petit sourire.

\- Ensuite, vous suivez votre ami jusqu'à un endroit clé où se déroule un combat. La manière dont vous réagissez est l'un de nos critères les plus importants. Il y a trois choix : aider le blessé, poursuivre l'assaillant ou ne rien faire. La situation est compliquée à gérer pour vous comme à ce moment-là vous n'avez plus de baguette, et une décision très rapide à prendre…

Il s'arrêta un instant, comme s'il se remémorant une bonne blague et expliqua :

\- On a eu une petite pépite qui avait tellement parlé qu'elle pensait toujours avoir sa baguette, mais elle s'est tout de même jetée sur l'assaillant à main nues. J'ai adoré le concept.

Lily échangea un sourire avec Katherine. _C'était du Marlène tout craché_.

\- Et donc, que faisons-nous là ?, relança James.

\- J'y arrive ! Tous vos choix après cette action vont dériver vers différents métiers. Vous vous réveillez ensuite, on vous emmène dans une grande salle pour vous donner vos résultats. Mais _vous. Vous_ vous nous avez offert du grand spectacle. À un moment dans tout ça, vous avez fait cafouiller le système pour x raison et donc ça n'a pas marché pour vous. C'est pour ça que vous n'êtes pas avec les autres.

Il frappa une nouvelle fois dans ses mains en détaillant les visages devant lui.

\- Vous êtes tous des exceptions, d'habitude on en a pas autant qui font casser le système, mais aujourd'hui vous avez enchaîné ! C'était génial. Vous méritez tous un prix. Toi, dit-il en désignant Lily, pour la plus incompréhensible, tout allait bien et ça a explosé d'un coup, personne n'a compris, toi, continua-il en regardant Katherine, pour la plus rapide.

Il se tourna ensuite vers les deux Maraudeurs un sourire encore plus large sur les lèvres. Il commença par James :

\- Tu mérites définitivement le prix du plus romantique et toi, continua-t'il en se tournant vers Sirius, celui du plus long. J'ai rarement autant ri. Merci pour ce moment.

Il s'écarta de quelques pas, frappa dans ses mains une nouvelle fois, à croire que c'était une habitude, et déclara qu'ils allaient faire cas par cas pour les sortir un peu du brouillard et pour que lui-même puisse comprendre les différent problèmes. _Il avait un rapport à faire tout de même._

\- Commençons par toi, jeune homme, commença-t-il en regardant James. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi paniqué au réveil. Je ne sais pas qui est cette _Lily_ mais…

\- Je l'ai vu tombé dans les pommes, il était normal que je m'inquiète, le coupa James, soudainement rouge.

Lily, mal à l'aise, se redressa alors que Katherine et Sirius riaient.

Le sorcier acquiesça :

\- Tu étais si paniqué que l'infirmière n'a rien pu dire, tout comme ta personne A qui n'a même pas pu te dire que tu n'avais pas ta baguette. Comme tout se passe dans ta tête, en voyant l'agression, tu l'as sorti immédiatement et les a séparé. Je peux te dire que mes collègues étaient très énervés que tu déjoues le système aussi facilement !

Potter, pour une fois, ne répondit rien et se contenta d'hocher la tête. Il craignait sans doute d'aggraver les choses.

\- Passons à vous, Mademoiselle, vous êtes sans doute la moins compréhensible ! Expliquez-moi ce qui vous a fait comprendre que ce n'était qu'une simulation.

Lily, que le sorcier fixait maintenant de ses grands yeux de chouettes, ne répondit pas tout de suite, perdue par la vitesse à laquelle s'enchaînait les évènements.

\- Quel est ton nom ?, lui demanda-t-il dans une tentative pour la rassurer.

\- Lily, répondit-elle simplement.

Les yeux du sorcier s'agrandirent encore plus alors que son regard deviait lentement sur James.

\- Désolé, articula-t-il distinctement, comprenant la bêtise qu'il avait faite juste avant.

James secoua la tête, gêné. Pour le sortir de son embarras, Lily prit la parole :

\- Premièrement je savais qu'Isabel devait être à l'infirmerie et elle n'y était pas...

Le sorcier eut un petit rire.

\- Vous ne l'avez pas hurlé à pleins poumons _vous,_ déclara-t'il amusé en lançant un regard à Katherine.

Il invita ensuite Lily à continuer et elle s'exécuta :

\- Le comportement de l'infirmière était étrange aussi. Et on a croisé un ami qui nous a à peine regardées. Enfin, lors de l'attaque j'ai vu… _quelqu'un_ ne pas réagir comme il aurait dû.

Le sorcier sembla étonné :

\- Comme tout se passe dans votre esprit, ce genre d'erreur n'est pas censé se produire. On dirait presque que votre esprit cherchait à vous prévenir que quelqu'un chose n'allait pas.

Lily, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre, ou même si elle devait répondre, se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

Le sorcier se tourna vers Katherine.

\- À vous Mademoiselle, je vous en prie. Je dois dire que je n'avais jamais vu telle furie, expliquez-nous ce qu'il s'est passé.

La Serdaigle haussa à son tour les épaules.

\- Ma sœur avait disparu. Bien sûr que j'ai paniqué

\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas que ça n'est-ce pas ? Vous étiez si paniquée qu'on a pensé que l'arrivée de votre personne A allait vous faire du bien. Mais pas du tout, à peine l'avez-vous vu que vous vous êtes littéralement éjectée de la simulation. Je me demande bien pourquoi.

Katherine ferma les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas la lâcher non ?

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, vous système a buggé _._ D'ailleurs si votre système marchait vraiment, il m'aurait envoyé ma sœur.

\- Le système _marche_. Et il ne vous a pas envoyé votre sœur car tout se passe dans votre tête je vous rappelle. Vous saviez qu'elle ne pouvait pas venir vous chercher à l'infirmerie. Alors votre esprit avait pour indication de vous envoyer une personne proche mais, dans votre état, je suppose qu'il s'agissait aussi d'une personne capable de vous calmer, qui…

\- Ça va, on a compris, le coupa Katherine.

 _Tom. Elle avait vu Tom._

Sa sœur était portée disparue, et Tom apparaissait comme par magie pour l'escorter gentiment en cours. Bien sûr, qu'elle ne pouvait pas y croire.

Face à la réaction de Katherine, le sorcier sembla comprendre qu'il valait mieux qu'il continue et se tourna lentement vers Sirius.

\- Passons à _vous._ Pas besoin de vous demander quoi que ce soit je sais exactement où ça a bloqué. Du pur génie.

James, peu habitué à ce que son ami soit traité ainsi, le regardait avec un regard mi- amusé, mi- intrigué. Sirius, lui, ne semblait pas vraiment savoir comment il devait le prendre.

Le sorcier prit une grande inspiration et commença son histoire :

\- Vous vous êtes donc réveillé comme tous les autres, à l'infirmerie. Tout se passait comme prévu, votre personne A est arrivée, vous a prévenu que vous n'aviez pas votre baguette et que vous étiez en retard. Et là vous avez dit, je cite « Tu rigoles Rem', ils ne m'ont même pas donné du chocolat à l'infirmerie. Ça vaut même plus le coup de s'évanouir de nos jours. Va en cours, moi je vais faire un tour aux cuisines » _._ Et vous y êtes allé. Vous avez mangé pendant _si_ longtemps qu'on a été obligé d'arrêter le test. Mes collègues étaient outrés, ils ne savent pas reconnaître le grand art.

James riait tellement qu'il en pleurait.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre !

J'espère **vraiment** qu'il vous a plu, j'ai si hâââââââte d'avoir vos retours !

A bientôt !


	71. Ce n'est pas réel

Bonsoiiir !

Un grand merci pour les adorables reviews de **Moony's World** et **Looklikeagrffndr** !

 **Looklikeagrffndr :** MERCI ! Wow merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'avais assez peur de poster le chapitre précèdent, ta review m'a donc fait un bien fouuu ! Merci pour tous ces compliments ! Et ouiiii vive The 100 aha ! Je dois avouer ADORER quand tu me laisses tes hypothèses, je vois mon chapitre d'un regard différent et c'est vraiment intéressant. D'autant plus que ça m'aide pour la suite ! J'ai vraiment hâte d'être en 6ème année pour pouvoir me lâcher un peu sur le Jily parce que jusqu'à fin 5ème c'est dur de faire grand chose en suivant la trame. Merci encore pour cette review qui m'a vraiment fait chaud au cœur. Et surtout, merci d'être là toutes les semaines !

On se rapproche de la fin de la 5ème année ici avec les BUSES !

 **Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire et quelques personnages m'appartiennent, le reste est à J-K Rowling

 **Merci à ma bêta : Léa !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 71 : Ce n'est pas réel**

L'aventure du test d'orientation se retrouva bien vite éclipsée par l'arrivée des BUSES.

La légende racontait qu'une semaine avant, même les Maraudeurs avaient commencé à travailler. Mais Lily ne put le constater elle-même car elle passa la majeure partie de son temps dans ses cahiers. Tout comme le reste de ses amies. Les seuls moments qu'elles partageaient maintenant étaient les révisions. Lily avait dans ses habitudes d'être terrifiée pour ses examens de fin d'année, mais là, il s'agissait des BUSES.

Les épreuves débutaient avec l'écrit d'Histoire de la magie, une matière pour laquelle réviser était si indispensable que personne ne s'attarda sur l'épreuve de Divination de l'après midi.

Ce jour-là effectivement, l'examinateur s'en amusa beaucoup. L'épreuve était simple : il suffisait de donner une idée de son propre destin en regardant dans une boule de cristal. L'exercice laissait volontairement place à l'imagination : pour lui, la Divination était nécessaire, mais pas là pour faire perdre des points.

C'est ainsi qu'il eut droit à des futurs plus chevaleresques les uns que les autres.

Ainsi, Marlène prédit qu'elle allait se battre avec ses frères et sœurs pendant l'été, Alice décréta qu'elle voyait de nouveaux horizons sachant pertinemment qu'elle partait en Irlande pendant les vacances et Sirius donna une description très précise d'une spécialité culinaire de Madame Potter qu'il avait hâte de manger de nouveau.

L'examinateur les trouvait plutôt amusants tant qu'il ne s'attardait pas sur ce que révélaient réellement les brumes de la sphère. Mais ignorer le destin de ses jeunes devint plus dur lorsqu'il se retrouva face au Serpentards. Les uns après les autres échangeaient des pensées rebelles sur l'avenir du monde.

Wilkes eut un petit rire lorsque l'examinateur lui demanda de prédire son avenir.

\- Des problèmes à tous les niveaux, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Le sorcier eut un pincement au cœur en constatant qu'il avait raison. Malgré tout, il voyait des zones de lumières par-ci, par-là.

\- Les choses deviendront sans doute plus belles sur le long terme.

Wilkes sourit légèrement au professeur pour sa tentative de lui remonter le moral

\- Il faudrait déjà avoir un destin _à long terme,_ ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter.

L'examinateur l'entendit et son ventre se serra une nouvelle fois. Le garçon qui se tenait devant lui n'avait rien des précédents. Il ne lui avait pas déclaré qu'un monde meilleur se préparait ou n'importe quelle autre baliverne que les autres lui avaient déclaré. Lui semblait être _innocent._ Et pourtant, ce que la boule de cristal reflétait était bien plus sombre. Et il le savait.

Jamais être examinateur de Divination n'avait été aussi dur que ce jour là.

\- Puis-je y aller ?, demanda Wilkes

Il acquiesça.

\- Merci, bonne fin de journée, déclara le Serpentard en partant.

Le dernier de la journée. Ça avait été bien plus fort en émotion que prévu. Il entendit un rire juste derrière la porte. Cela contrastait violemment avec ses sombres pensées alors, avec un sourire, l'examinateur ouvrit la porte. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce rire appartienne au sombre jeune homme qui venait de sortir de sa salle.

Et pourtant, celui-ci se tenait à côté d'un autre qui semblait tout embêté, et il riait. Un vrai rire heureux et insouciant qui mit un peu de baume sur le cœur maltraité de l'inspecteur.

C'est pour cela que lorsque l'autre garçon avoua qu'il avait raté l'heure de sa convocation, il l'invita immédiatement à rattraper, contrairement au règlement en vigueur.

Le garçon entra donc joyeusement et regarda autour de lui avec l'air naïf de celui qui découvre un endroit pour la première fois. Alors qu'il avait cours dans cette salle depuis 5 ans.

\- Wow, c'est super joli dis-donc, qu'est ce que c'est ?, demanda le Serpentard en montrant la boule de cristal qui trônait au centre de la salle.

Les yeux de l'examinateur passèrent successivement de l'élève à l'objet en tentant de déceler si c'était une blague douteuse. Apparemment pas.

\- Une boule de cristal. Vous êtes en épreuve de Divination jeune homme.

\- Ah, c'est vrai, murmura Pritchard se rendant compte de son erreur.

Il n'avait jamais écouté en Divination, c'était le cours _récréation_ pour tout le monde. Et surtout, une bonne occasion de créer des fous rires, une occasion qu'il ne manquait jamais avec Thomas.

\- Nom ?, demanda l'examinateur en regardant les listes.

La question fit naître un sourire sur les lèvres du vert et argent

\- Si vous ne le connaissez pas, ca veut dire que je ne suis pas le seul boulet à louper mon heure d'examen.

\- Josh Pritchard ?

Il acquiesça piteusement et l'examinateur ajouta :

\- Vous êtes bien le seul. Bon, l'exercice d'aujourd'hui est simple. Je veux que vous regardiez dans cette boule et que vous me donniez une prédiction sur _votre_ avenir.

\- Mon avenir, à moi ?

L'examinateur leva un sourcil amusé et acquiesça.

Josh se concentra comme il put mais la seule chose qu'il voyait était le brouillard qui tournait inlassablement dans la boule. Il parut soudainement étonné et s'approcha de la boule

\- Mais… mais… Oui c'est bien ça ! Je vois clairement un Optimal en Divination ! Wow, c'est fou !

L'examinateur ne put s'empêcher de sourire largement face à la tentative de l'élève et le masqua en baissant la tête.

\- Autre chose ?

\- Maintenant que vous le dites, je vois mon lapin, Gilbert, et mon meilleur ami. Tiens, c'est fou, il est devenu encore plus gris que la derrière fois. Mon lapin, pas Thomas. Normalement il est tout blanc, mais depuis quelque temps il devient de plus en plus gris. C'est vraiment étonnant. Je pense que…

\- Monsieur Pritchard, ce sera tout, merci, l'interrompit le sorcier, amusé.

Josh acquiesça avec une grimace. Il détestait son nom de famille.

Il finit par partir avec le même air insouciant qu'à l'arrivée.

Il y avait quelque chose de rafraîchissant chez cet adolescent et, alors que l'examinateur s'apprêtait à mettre un Désolant, il changea d'avis.

Après tout, il ne tenait qu'à lui de donner des pouvoirs de divination à ce gosse. Avec un sourire, il écrit un O rond à côté du nom de Josh.

Il le méritait, il l'avait prédit après tout.

OoOoOoOoOo

Cet après midi, ils avaient épreuve pratique de Défense contre les forces du mal. Pour l'occasion, une sorte d'immense tunnel avait été créé dans le parc du château. Les élèves entraient et étaient soumis à différents tests pour définir leurs capacités. Ils faisaient la queue devant, par ordre alphabétique et ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. L'attente était sans doute la partie la plus stressante de l'épreuve.

Au loin, on pouvait distinguer les élèves qui remontaient la pente, tous plus pâle les uns que les autres. La sécurité autour de ceux qui terminaient fut renforcée après que Sirius se soit rapproché de la file et ait crié que « Souviens toi que ça ne peut pas être réel, Lunard d'accord ? ». Il avait été immédiatement emmené par des examinateurs. On ne pouvait pas communiquer entre participants, bien sûr.

\- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire, murmura Lily, de plus en plus inquiète.

Les Serpentards passant juste après les Gryffondors, Tom et Josh étaient donc déjà dehors à ce moment là.

\- Tu penses que ça veut vraiment dire quelque chose ? Je veux dire, en rapport avec l'épreuve ?, demanda Josh, inquiet.

Tom se contenta d'hocher les épaules, les sourcils froncés.

\- Écoute, reprit Josh, je serai avant toi la dedans. Si quoi que ce soit est vraiment digne de cette réplique et bien… Je te le ferais savoir.

Tom eut un petit rire face à la voix de son ami. On aurait dit qu'il s'apprêtait à se sacrifier.

\- C'est une épreuve de BUSES ils ne vont pas nous faire affronter milles horreurs. Et puis tu ne pourras pas.

Josh fit faussement mine d'être choqué en mettant une main sur son cœur :

\- Douterais-tu de mon talent ?

En riant, Tom lui mit un coup d'épaule amical. Au même moment, Lily entrait dans le tunnel sous le regard inquiet du groupe des Mac, à savoir McKinnon et MacDonnald et des P, Pettigrow et Potter que la mise en garde de Sirius avait tous beaucoup inquiété.

À peine était-elle entrée qu'elle n'entendait plus rien. Tout était sombre autour d'elle. Lily prit son courage à deux mains et s'avança dans l'obscurité.

L'épreuve se révéla beaucoup moins dure que prévu. Les élèves étaient confrontés à certains sorts dont ils devaient se débarrasser, ils devaient en lancer quelque uns et faire face à quelques créatures. Il fallait connaître ses cours, mais le tout était réalisable. Lily était donc soulagée lorsqu'elle sortit.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur Severus.

\- Sev ?, demanda t-elle étonnée, que fais tu là ?

\- Tu vas être fière de moi Lily. Mulciber et Avery le sont, eux.

Lily, regarda autour d'elle perdue, mais ne vit personne d'autre.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

Il lui désigna le sol. Elle baissa la tête. À ses pieds, reposait le corps inerte de sa sœur. Lily faillit s'écrouler, tout lui faisait mal, sa tête, son ventre, ses jambes tremblaient. Pétunia se transforma en sa mère puis en son père, puis en Alice, puis en Mary, puis Marlène, puis Pétunia, puis Remus, puis Alice, puis Sirius, puis sa mère, puis Myles, puis James, puis Marlène…

Lily eut du mal, énormément de mal à retrouver ses esprits. Lorsque ce fut enfin le cas, elle lança un _Riddikulus_ d'une toute petite voix. Ce fut suffisant.

Les uns après les autres, tous furent confrontés à cette épreuve. Lorsque Remus y arriva, il vit ses trois meilleurs amis face lui successivement face à lui, puis, l'épouvantard se transforma en pleine lune et l'estomac de Remus se retourna. Il allait se transformer, il allait tuer ses meilleurs amis. _Souviens-toi que ça ne peut pas être réel, Lunard d'accord ?,_ fit la voix de Sirius dans sa tête. La pleine lune n'était pas avant quelques semaines. Ca ne pouvait pas être réel. Sous l'effet de son sortilège, la lune se transforma en un ballon qui se dégonfla piteusement _._ Il n'en revenait pas. Sans Sirius, son secret aurait pu être révélé aux examinateurs.

Après lui, Mary vit son frère l'abandonner, Marlène sa famille éventrée, Potter fit face à un Sirius qui lui annonçait qu'il retournait chez lui, chez ses parents, et que ceux-ci avaient assassiné la plupart de ses amis, Peter eut droit à un violent rejet de ses 3 meilleurs amis et Alice voyait Frank, Lily, Mary et Marlène se faire torturer.

Puis ce fut au tour des Serpentards de subir cette épreuve. Bridget crut qu'on avait découvert qu'elle était né-moldue et Severus fit face à une Lily le rejetant violemment en affirmant un amour incroyable pour _James Potter._ Lorsque Pritchard arriva à cette étape, il fut confronté à une image de Tom qui n'était pas Tom. C'était plutôt l'idée qu'il s'en faisait avant tous ça. Un _Wilkes._ Il lui crachait qu'il avait ouvert les yeux. Que les Sang de Bourbe méritaient de mourir, tout comme lui qui n'était rien du tout. Le faux-Thomas déclarait qu'il allait se sacrifier pour la prise du pouvoir de _Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom_.

Josh réussit à lancer le contre-sort, parce qu'il connaissait son meilleur ami et qu'il savait pertinemment que ça n'était pas le véritable Thomas Wilkes devant lui.

Il crut s'en être bien tiré avant que l'épreuve soit réellement terminée, et qu'il se rende compte du flot de larmes qui coulait sur ses joues.

On l'amena devant une femme qui lui demanda d'une voix douce son nom.

Les deux neurones qui lui restaient se connectèrent et il cria deux fois, le plus fort qu'il le put :

\- GRAHAM ! GRAHAM !

La femme, surprise, sursauta avant de lui dire qu'il n'y avait pas de Graham sur la liste.

\- Ah non pardon, moi c'est Josh. Mes amis m'appellent Graham c'est pour ça.

Elle ne sembla pas convaincue, mais n'insista pas. De l'autre côté du parc, Thomas avait reçu l'info. Se souvenant de leur conversation, il comprit que son ami tenait à lui faire comprendre la véracité des propos de Black. _Ce n'est pas réel._

Plus prudent que jamais, il entra à son tour.

Lorsqu'il crut sortir, il trébucha et ne vit donc pas l'épouvantard en premier. Non, il l'entendit. C'était la voix de Josh, une voix lacérée par la souffrance. Il ferma les yeux. Voilà ce contre quoi Josh l'avait mis en garde. Il ne tomberait pas dans le panneau. Il n'écoutait pas ce que disait le faux-Josh mais n'avait pas le courage d'ouvrir les yeux.

\- Tu n'es pas Josh. Tu ne peux pas l'être. Il est dehors, loin de tout ça, en pleine santé, murmura-t-il.

Les gémissements s'arrêtèrent. Il ouvrit les yeux. L'épouvantard avait changé de forme. C'était maintenant Katherine qui gisait sur le sol, en pleine souffrance.

Il savait qu'il devait lancer un sort pour se sortir de cet enfer. Mais il n'arrivait pas à détacher les yeux de la Serdaigle. Celle-ci accrocha son regard et demanda s'une voix tremblante :

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu fait ça ? Je te faisais confiance…

Elle continua en boucle, gémissant, se tordant de douleur sur le sol.

Jamais Thomas ne s'était senti aussi mal, il savait que c'était faux, mais la vision était affreusement insoutenable quand même.

Lorsqu'il réussit enfin à sortir, il ne se sentait _vraiment_ pas bien. Il donna rapidement son nom et ne s'attarda pas sur le regard effrayé de l'examinatrice. Il tituba comme il put jusqu'au château. Soudainement, une masse se jeta sur lui et le serra.

\- Ça va ? Tu m'as entendu ? Tu t'en es sorti ?, commença Josh, qui semblait très heureux de le retrouver.

Tom acquiesça :

\- Merci, ça va. Et toi ?

Il lui répondit simplement d'un sourire et, en le regardant ainsi, Wilkes l'entendit de nouveau supplier sur le sol. Par Merlin, il avait vraiment eu peur.

Alors il le serra à son tour dans ses bras.

Après une telle journée, le futur lui paraissait sombre, triste et terrifiant.

Mais il avait Josh.

* * *

Voilà, ce chapitre marque le retour en force de Josh et le début des BUSES.

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

A bientôt !


	72. Lien brisé

Coucouuuu !

Merci à **PeOvTaTnEsR** pour suivre et avoir mis mon histoire en favoris !

Et surtout un immense merci à **Shadow** , **Lilatloo** , **Looklikeagrffndr** et **PeOvTaTnEsR** pour vos reviews !

Je réponds ici aux Guests :

 **Shadow :** Merci beaucoup pour ses avis sur mes personnages, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir !

 **Looklikeagrffndr :** Oulàlà plein de courage pour tes épreuves ! Tout va bien se passer :)

Oui, la sixième année va être bien remplie ! Merci pour toutes tes reviews et hypothèses !

Et encore une fois, tu as tous mes encouragements pour tes épreuves !

 **PeOvTaTnEsR :** AAAAw merci beaucoup ! Jily is coming ...

 **Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire et quelques personnages m'appartiennent, le reste est à J-K Rowling

 **Merci à ma bêta : Léa !**

 _Les phrases en italiques sont issues du livre_

* * *

 **Chapitre 72 : Lien brisé**

L'épreuve théorique de Défense contre les forces du Mal se révéla bien plus simple que la pratique. Il s'agissait de leur avant-dernière épreuve, la dernière étant la Métamorphose, le lendemain. Lorsque la voix fluette de Flitwick leur annonça qu'il ne restait que 5 minutes, Lily venait de terminer la réponse à la dernière question. Elle en avait beaucoup trop écrit mais au moins, elle était presque sûre d'avoir bien détaillé chaque réponse. Elle s'empressa de relire, ajoutant des détails de-ci delà.

\- _Posez vos plumes, s'il vous plaît !_ , s'exclama soudainement Flitwick, brisant le silence qui régnait jusqu'alors, _Cela vous concerne également, Stebbins ! Veuillez rester assis pendant que je ramasse les parchemins ! Accio !_

D'un même élan, tous les parchemins s'envolèrent et Lily s'autorisa à souffler. Elle se leva et retrouva ses amies. L'épreuve se déroulait dans la Grande Salle, si bien qu'il y avait eu assez de place pour permettre aux 4 maisons de passer l'épreuve en même temps. Les Jumelles MacDougall, Crystal et Lindsey les avaient donc naturellement rejoints.

\- Ça vous dit d'aller réviser au bord du lac ? Il fait beau, il ne nous reste que la divination et nous n'avons pas vu le soleil depuis trop longtemps, proposa Mary.

En effet, un grand soleil éclairait le parc, contrastant avec la pluie des derniers jours. Elles se mirent d'accord et descendirent au lac. Retrouver le soleil après des jours enfermées à réviser leur fit le plus grand bien. Elles discutèrent de tout et de rien, Lily refusant catégoriquement de faire un compte rendu de l'épreuve : ça la faisait trop stresser. Elles finirent par sortir leurs révisions et s'interrogèrent.

\- Que se passe-t-il là-bas ?, demanda Lindsey en pointant du doigt un attroupement d'élève un peu plus haut.

Lily releva la tête et eut un haut-le-cœur en voyant Severus étalé par terre, au pied de Potter et Black qui semblait bien s'amuser. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, elle se leva et remonta la bute en furie. A quelques mètres, elle constata que Severus semblait sur le point de s'étouffer à cause d'une épaisse mousse qui lui sortait de la bouche.

\- _Laissez-le TRANQUILLE !_

Black et Potter se retournèrent d'un même mouvement et ce dernier passa la main dans ses cheveux. Le geste finit d'énerver Lily, il était littéralement en train de _torturer_ quelqu'un et se permettait d'adopter une telle nonchalance.

\- _Ça va, Evans ?,_ demanda-t-il avec tout le naturel du monde.

Elle allait finir par le tuer un jour. Ou inversement.

\- _Laisse-le tranquille. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?_

Après tout, Severus avait peut-être une part de responsabilité, ça faisait quelque temps que les Maraudeurs ne l'avaient pas réellement attaqué.

\- _Eh bien voilà, répondit James qui sembla réfléchir à la question, le plus gênant chez lui, c'est le simple fait qu'il existe, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…_

Ou pas.

De plus en plus d'élèves les entouraient et la plupart avaient ri à la remarque de James. Seule elle et Remus, quelques mètres plus loin, concentré sur sa lecture, n'avait pas bronché.

\- _Tu te crois très drôle, dit-elle d'un ton glacial, mais tu n'es qu'une abominable petite brute arrogante, Potter. Laisse-le tranquille !_

Il regarda autour de lui, semblant heureux de se donner en spectacle et répondit précipitamment :

\- _C'est d'accord, à condition que tu acceptes de sortir avec moi, Evans. Allez… Sors avec moi et je ne porterai plus jamais la main sur le vieux Servilo._

La foule avait vraiment un effet dévastateur sur lui, ne put s'empêcher de penser Lily. Elle pensait bien que la demande était plus pour la blague qu'autre chose, pour chercher à la piéger.

\- _Je ne sortirais pas avec toi, même si je n'avais plus le choix entre toi et le calmar géant_ , répondit-elle en tentant de conserver une voix calme.

\- _Pas de chance, Cornedrue !,_ ajouta Black avant de s'exclamer _: Oh ! Attention !_

Une seconde plus tard, Potter perdait son sourire alors que sa joue se déchirait en une large entaille, tachant sa robe de sang. Comprenant que c'était l'œuvre de Severus, Lily soupira. Répondre à la violence par la violence était totalement idiot. Et surtout, ce n'était pas une réaction qu'aurait eu _son_ Severus. Son meilleur ami. Encore une fois, il lui prouvait combien il avait changé. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit car il se retrouva pendu par les pieds à un fil invisible. Potter avait répondu. Le bas de sa robe se retourna, laissant apparaître ses jambes maigres et son caleçon grisâtre. Potter, Black, Pettigrow et la plupart des témoins se pliaient de rire.

\- _Fais le descendre,_ ordonna-t-elle à James.

\- _Mais certainement, dit James._

Rogue retomba lourdement par terre et, se dépêtrant de sa robe, tenta de s'emparer de sa baguette. Voyant son intention, Black lui lança un _Petrificus totalus_ et Severus se retrouva à nouveau par terre, raide comme une planche.

Ne voyant plus la fin du conflit, Lily sortit à son tour sa baguette en s'exclamant :

\- _LAISSEZ-LE TRANQUILLE_ !

Elle eut une certaine satisfaction en voyant l'œil méfiant de Black et Potter. Bien, ils la prenaient au sérieux.

\- _Ah, Evans, ne m'oblige pas à te lancer un sort_ , dit James avec gravité.

Elle se tourna vers lui et le regarda dans les yeux

\- _Alors libère-le du maléfice !_

James ne détourna pas le regard et finit par lâcher un profond soupir avant de murmurer l'antisort.

\- _Et voilà,_ dit-il alors que Rogue se relevait tant bien que mal. _Tu as de la chance qu'Evans ait été là, Servilus._

\- _Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'une sale petite Sang-de-Bourbe comme elle._

Quelque chose se brisa chez Lily. Le lien qui s'était tissé entre elle et Severus, autrefois si fort, avait connu de rude épreuve mais jamais il ne s'était rompu. Avant aujourd'hui.

Le lien était définitivement brisé.

Lily cligna des yeux.

\- _Très bien, dit-elle froidement. Je ne m'en mêlerai plus, à l'avenir. Et, si j'étais toi, je laverais mon caleçon, Servilus._

\- _Fais des excuses à Evans ! rugit James d'une voix menaçante en pointant à nouveau sa baguette sur Severus._

Lily était fatiguée maintenant, de Severus, de Potter de tout. Ils n'étaient qu'une bande d'idiots décidés à se battre.

\- _Je ne veux pas que tu l'obliges à s'excuser ! s'écria Lily en se tournant vers James, tu es aussi mauvais que lui._

Potter, pour la première fois, sembla réellement blessé par la remarque de Lily.

\- _Quoi ?, protesta-t-il, JAMAIS je ne t'aurais traitée de… tu-sais-quoi !_

\- _Tu te mets les cheveux en bataille parce que tu crois que ça fait bien d'avoir toujours l'air de descendre de son balai, tu te pavanes avec ce stupide Vif d'or, tu jettes des maléfices à tous ceux que tu n'aimes pas simplement parce que tu sais le faire… Ça m'étonne que ton balai arrive encore à décoller avec une tête aussi enflée. Tu me fais VOMIR !_

Elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna à grands pas. _Adviendra que pourra_. Elle avait assez payé pour la journée.

\- _Evans, EVANS_ !, lui cria James

Elle ne se retourna pas et partit en direction du château. Tant pis pour les révisions. Dans son dos, elle entendu la voix lointaine de Potter s'écrier :

\- _Qui veut me voir enlever le caleçon de Servilo ?_

Elle n'avait plus envie de défendre son ancien meilleur ami.

Ce soir-là, Lily s'était couchée tôt afin de réviser tranquillement la Métamorphose dans son lit, les autres avaient suivi son initiative sauf Mary, qui était allée à la bibliothèque. Lorsqu'elle rentra, elle avait un air embêtée et s'approcha de Lily avec douceur.

\- Lily ? Je suis désolée de te dire ça, mais Severus est devant le portrait. Il t'attend.

\- Il peut bien attendre, je ne veux pas le voir, répondit-elle sèchement.

Mary échangea un regard avec les deux autres gryffondors.

\- C'est ce que je lui ai dit. Mais il compte dormir là. Sérieusement.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel et posa violemment son livre par terre alors qu'elle se levait. Ne prenant même pas la peine de se changer, elle le rejoignit.

Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle le fusilla du regard et croisa ses bras.

\- _Je suis désolé_ , commença-t-il.

\- _Ça ne m'intéresse pas._

Elle comptait bien retourner dans son dortoir au plus vite.

\- _Je suis désolé_ !, répéta-t-il.

\- _Epargne ta salive. Je suis sortie seulement parce que Mary m'a dit que tu menaçais de dormir ici._

Severus acquiesça.

\- _C'est vrai. Je l'aurais fait. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe, ça m'a simplement…_

\- _Echappé ?_

La voix de Lily n'avait aucune pitié.

\- _Il est trop tard. Pendant des années, je t'ai trouvé des excuses. Aucun de mes amis ne comprend pourquoi j'accepte encore de te parler. Toi et tes chers amis Mangemorts… Tu vois, tu ne le nies même pas ! Tu ne nies même pas que vous avez tous l'ambition de le devenir ! Vous avez hâte de rejoindre Tu-Sais-Qui, n'est-ce-pas ?_

Il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma sans avoir prononcé un mot.

\- _Je ne peux plus faire semblant. Tu as choisi ta voie. J'ai choisi la mienne._

\- _Non… Ecoute, je ne voulais pas…_

\- _…me traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe ? Mais tu traites de Sang-de-Bourbe tous les gens qui sont de même naissance que moi, Severus. Pourquoi serais-je différente ?_

Elle avait vraiment l'impression qu'il la prenait pour une idiote et ça l'empêchait de faiblir devant son air désespéré.

Elle voyait qu'il voulait ajouter quelque chose, mais elle ne voulait pas l'entendre. Alors, avec un regard méprisant, elle franchit le portrait.

Le lien n'existait plus.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre !

Laissez-moi une petite review si vous en avez l'envie !

A bientôt !


	73. Le chemin le plus simple

Bonsoiiir,

Tout d'abord désolée pour ce retard de presque un mois, j'étais en examen et ma bêta aussi alors ça n'a pas été simple...

Mais me revoilà en espérant que vous soyez toujours là, toujours aussi géniaux (vous m'avez manquéééé) et encore désolée de l'attente.

D'ailleurs, un immense merci à **PeOvTaTnEsR** et **LilyHufflepuff** pour leurs reviews !

 **Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire et quelques personnages m'appartiennent, le reste est à J-K Rowling

 **Merci à ma bêta : Léa !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 73 : Le chemin le plus simple**

Les BUSES passés, les cinquièmes années avaient eu très peu de temps pour profiter de leur liberté. Moins d'une semaine après les dernières épreuves, le Poudlard Express les emmenait déjà loin du château.

Les Maraudeurs avaient réussi à se garder un compartiment pour eux quatre. Peter, James et Sirius venaient de terminer une longue discussion sur le Quidditch, alors que Remus profitait de la lumière jaunâtre du soleil couchant pour lire, appuyé contre la fenêtre.

\- J'ai faim, pas vous ?, demanda Sirius en s'étirant alors que le train avait déjà traversé plus de la moitié du trajet.

Pour la première fois, il n'avait pas de boule au ventre à l'idée de quitter le château. Au contraire, il avait hâte de retrouver les Potter et savait que son été serait l'un des meilleurs.

\- Oh si, je tuerai pour des Chocogrenouilles, et puis, on trouvera peut-être un peu d'amusement en chemin.

Sirius lui lança un regard complice

\- Serviluuuus, chantonna-t'il joyeusement.

Remus redressa immédiatement les yeux de son livre.

\- J'ai envie de bouger, j'y vais, restez là.

Avant qu'ils n'aient pu dire quoi que ce soit, le Gryffondor avait quitté le compartiment.

\- Que lui arrive-t-il?, demanda James en se laissant retomber sur la banquette.

Sirius haussa les épaules

\- Laisse tomber, la pleine lune approche il est toujours plus énervé à ce moment-là.

Peter fronça les sourcils et hésita un instant avant d'exposer son point de vue :

\- À vrai dire, je pense plutôt qu'il ne voulait pas que vous croisiez Rogue. D'après ce que j'ai compris, il considère que si quiconque découvrait son secret, il pourrait subir les mêmes humiliations que lui. Il se met à sa place du coup, je suppose.

\- Si quiconque découvrait son secret ils ne lui feraient absolument rien parce qu'on ne les laisserait même pas l'approcher, décréta Sirius d'une voix forte.

James acquiesça et ils se tapèrent joyeusement dans la main. Peter suivit le mouvement. Ils n'avaient pas compris ce qu'il avait tenté de leur dire mais ce n'était pas très grave.

Lily, très impatiente de retrouver ses parents, se précipita hors du train. Trainant sa lourde valise, elle se fraya difficilement un chemin dans la foule de sorciers. Son attention fut attirée par un petit cri. À sa droite, un très grand homme bousculait tout le monde pour passer. Lily le suivit du regard. Ce qui devait arriver arriva : il rentra violemment dans une femme qui arrivait dans le sens inverse et ne regardait pas devant elle. Celle-ci tomba lourdement et ses affaires s'éparpillèrent autour d'elle. L'homme lui lança un rapide regard mais continua sa route. Révoltée, Lily rejoignit la femme.

\- Avez-vous mal quelque part ?, demanda-t-elle

La femme se redressa et la regarda avec un sourire doux.

\- Non, non, merci de t'en inquiéter. Tout va bien.

Lily lui adressa un grand sourire et commença à ramasser toutes les affaires de la femme, alors que celle entreprenait de se relever dans le courant du flot de passagers. Lily lui proposa son aide, mais elle déclina :

\- Non merci jeune fille, je suis encore capable de me lever toute seule.

La Gryffondor finit donc sa tâche avant de lui tendre son sac. La femme, qui n'avait pas prêté attention à ce que faisait Lily sembla très étonnée avant qu'un nouveau sourire apparaissent sur ses lèvres.

\- Merci beaucoup, pour ça et pour vous être arrêtée.

\- Avec plaisir, maintenant je vais rejoindre mes parents si vous allez bien.

La femme acquiesça et Lily traversa le mur pour retrouver sa famille. La rencontre resta cependant dans un coin de sa tête comme un bon souvenir. Il était vraiment agréable de croiser des inconnus aussi gentils dans des conditions compliquées.

OoOoOoOoOo

Les grandes vacances étaient déjà bien entamées. Dans la maison des Potter, chaque soir, Sirius et James mettaient des heures à s'endormir en parlant de tout et de rien. Mais ce soir-là, James était particulièrement silencieux.

\- Hey, ça va ?, demanda Sirius brisant l'inhabituel silence.

James hocha doucement la tête. Au dîner, son père avait raconté une mauvaise expérience qu'il avait eu avec un sorcier extrêmement désagréable sans raisons. Sa mère avait simplement conclu que " _La méchanceté est toujours le chemin le plus simple"_.

Depuis, la phrase ne quittait pas l'esprit de James, résonnant étrangement avec les mots de Peter.

\- Tu te souviens de ce que ma mère a dit sur la méchanceté, tout ça ?

Sirius hocha la tête, ne voyant pas où son meilleur ami voulait en venir.

\- Elle a raison, reprit James, c'est si facile d'être méchant, violent, irrespectueux. C'est ce qu'on reproche aux Serpentards tous les jours.

\- Ça, je suis bien d'accord. Mais tu ne m'apprends rien de nouveau.

James prit un temps pour répondre et se pinça les lèvres

\- Si quiconque découvre le secret de Rem', je n'imagine même pas ce qu'il vivrait, continua-t-il.

\- Oui, c'est ce dont on a parlé avec Peter l'autre jour….

James acquiesça.

\- Il nous a dit que Rem' ne cautionnait pas notre attitude envers Rogue, parce qu'il subirait la même chose si quelqu'un savait pour son secret. Tu te rends compte de ce que ça veut dire ?

Sirius resta silencieux.

\- Remus, _notre_ Remus, subirait les pires horreurs de la part de parfait idiots que nous détesterions de tout notre cœur. Et _il_ pense que nous avons une attitude similaire envers Rogue. Et c'est ce que tentait de nous faire comprendre Peter l'autre jour. Au début, je me suis dit qu'il exagérait. Après tout, c'était Servilus. Mais ma mère à raison, c'est si facile d'être méchant. Regarde, on l'humilie à la première occasion et on s'en amuse. La même attitude de la part des Serpentards nous révolte, mais pour se venger on fait les mêmes horreurs.

Sirius regardait dans le vide et James eut peur un instant qu'il se mette en colère.

\- C'est vraiment comme ça que Remus nous voit. Et il a raison.

OoOoOoOooO

 _Tic-Tac._

L'aiguille de l'horloge du salon marque lourdement chaque seconde qui s'écoule, seul bruit résonnant dans la demeure.

 _Tic-Tac._

Josh attend. Gilbert, à ses côtés, dort.

 _Tic-Tac._

Il ne sait pas vraiment quoi. Le bruit régulier de l'horloge le rend fou.

 _Tic-Tac._

Un hibou arrive. Josh se précipite dessus. Il est déçu de ne pas reconnaître l'écriture de son meilleur ami.

 _Tic-Tac._

Il retourne l'enveloppe. Ses yeux s'agrandissent en comprenant que c'est les résultats des BUSES.

 _Tic-Tac._

Il ouvre l'enveloppe. La déchire précisément. Il lit d'une traite les résultats. 2, 3, 4, 12 fois. Il a eu de bien meilleurs résultats que prévu. Ses yeux se posent sur l'Optimal de Divination. Il n'y croit pas. Il éclate de rire. Gilbert lève une oreille mais ne se réveille pas.

 _Tic-Tac._

Il rit.

 _Tic-Tac._

Son rire contraste avec le silence de la maison. Aucun autre bruit. Aucun autre rire en écho. Il n'y est plus habitué.

 _Tic-Tac._

Il arrête de rire, retourne vers son lapin et le caresse du bout du doigt.

 _Tic-Tac._

Seul le bruit de l'horloge est à nouveau perceptible.

 _Tic-Tac._

Il voudrait savoir comment va Thomas.

 _Tic-Tac._

Sans doute mal.

 _Tic-Tac._

Oui mais à quel point ?

 _Tic-Tac._

Il pourrait être en train de crier de douleur à pleins poumons que la seule chose que Josh entendrait serait cette foutue horloge.

 _Tic-Tac._

Il adore son lapin.

 _Tic-Tac._

Il hait cette horloge.

 _Tic-Tac._

 _Tic-Tac._

 _Tic-Tac._

Sans réfléchir, il saisit sa chaussure et la jette de toutes ses forces.

Strike.

Gilbert sursaute, Josh le rassure alors que les derniers éclats de verres brisés finissent de résonner.

Le silence prend totalement possession du lieu.

C'est peut être pire ainsi.

Josh soupire.

Son meilleur ami lui manque.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Wilkes, étendu sur son lit, tentait de se sortir de ses pensées noires. Il se sentait si mal dans sa maison familiale. Il savait ce qu'il allait devenir depuis déjà longtemps. A Poudlard, il avait au moins le loisir de penser à autre chose. Ici, tout le lui rappelait. Son frère, qui se pavanait stupidement avec sa marque des ténèbres, était le miroir de son avenir.

Il détestait cette idée.

Parfois, même très souvent, l'idée de trouver un moyen d'en finir lui caressait l'esprit. Mais il n'était pas un Serpentard pour rien. Il n'aurait jamais le courage.

Et puis, il y avait Josh. Il se raccrochait à son ami comme jamais. Les moments qu'il lui restait à partager avec lui étaient les seuls rayons de lumières que son futur lui permettait.

Le fil de ses pensées fut interrompu par un hibou qui toqua contre sa fenêtre. Il découvrit alors ses résultats de BUSES. Il les avait totalement oubliés.

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il se sentit fier. Il avait obtenu un nombre très honorable de BUSES. Au même moment, son elfe de maison fit vibrer une petite clochette, prévenant que le dîner était servi.

Les notes ayant toujours été très importantes pour ses parents, Thomas descendit fièrement les escaliers, sa lettre dans la main.

Il prit place sur sa chaise habituelle, en face de son frère.

La large table semblait trop grande pour eux quatre.

\- Il était très important que nous nous réunissions aujourd'hui pour avoir une discussion familiale.

Thomas eut un petit sourire. Comment son père avait-il su que les résultats des BUSES étaient arrivés ? Il tendit l'enveloppe à son père

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et interrogea son fils du regard.

Comprenant que ce n'était pas ce à quoi il s'attendait, il bafouilla :

\- Hum… Ce sont mes résultats de BUSES.

Son père ouvrit la bouche puis la referma avant de décréter qu'il verrait ça plus tard. Il la laissa tomber sur la table et celle-ci glissa jusqu'à un rebord.

Dans un bruissement, le certificat tomba au sol.

Thomas ferma les yeux un instant.

Les résultats des BUSES de son frère avaient donné lieu à un festin et son certificat était encadré, affiché dans le salon.

Les siens gisaient au sol.

Les temps avaient bien changé.

\- La semaine prochaine, Brian et moi partons dans le Nord. Notre monde est en train de bouger. Nous devons être au côté du futur meneur de tous les mondes.

\- Pourquoi ?, demanda soudainement Thomas.

La question amena un silence pesant et Thomas eut envie de se taper la tête contre la table. Il ne le fit pas paraître.

\- Tu sais que notre famille a des difficultés. À tout niveau, commença doucement sa mère, les autres familles de Sang-Pur s'éloignent de nous. Or, toutes ces familles se réunissent aujourd'hui autour du Seigneur. C'est notre occasion.

\- Et puis, reprit son père, le Seigneur est le futur du monde, ses idées sont celles que les familles de Sang Pur soutiennent depuis des années. C'est notre devoir de faire en sorte qu'il arrive au pouvoir en offrant toute l'aide que nous pouvons. Ton frère l'a très bien compris, en honorant notre famille en devenant Mangemort. Dans quelques années, ce sera ton tour, Thomas.

Il acquiesça lentement, sentant une boule se former dans son estomac.

Son père continua, mais Thomas en avait entendu assez. Il passa le reste du repas à se concentrer pour ne pas montrer à sa famille à quel point il se sentait mal. Il voulait crier, pleurer, briser tout ce qui passait.

Encore une fois, son visage n'exprima rien.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre !

J'ai vraiment envie d'avoir vos retours alors n'hésitez vraiment pas à me laisser une petite review (j'adorerais notamment savoir quels sont vos personnages préférés à ce stade) :D

Heureuse de vous retrouvez,

A bientôt !


	74. L'affaire Lily Evans

Hey hey !

Merci beaucoup à **MyamiBeach** pour suivre et avoir mis mon histoire en favoris !

Et surtout merci à la merveilleuse **MelissaFanfic** pour sa review !

Ce chapitre marque la fin de l'été, le prochain sera le début de la 6ème année.

On se retrouve en bas :)

 **Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire et quelques personnages m'appartiennent, le reste est à J-K Rowling

 **Merci à ma bêta : Léa !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 74 : L'affaire "Lily Evans"**

La toute première conversation _sur les filles_ qu'Euphémia eut avec son fils arriva ce même été. James venait demander des conseils à sa mère, poussé par Sirius qui en avait marre de l'entendre se poser des questions.

Lorsqu'il lui demanda s'ils pouvaient parler, elle comprit que ce n'était pas simple pour lui.

Il chercha une manière détournée de lui expliquer la situation avant d'abandonner. C'était sa mère après tout, elle méritait sa franchise.

Il se racla la gorge.

\- Alors voilà, j'ai fait quelque chose de pas très intelligent, peut-être même qu'on pourrait le mettre au pluriel, ce qui a blessé certaines personnes. Enfin une en particulier. Je sais pas pourquoi mais je n'arrive pas à me comporter _normalement_ quand elle est là. Enfin si, je sais. Mais elle me déteste. Et je la comprends. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. M'excuser ? Arrêter de lui parler ? Je…

Sa voix se perdit, ses explications n'étaient pas claires, pas plus que ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. Il ne voulait pas que Lily lui pardonne pour avoir une chance avec elle. Il voulait qu'elle lui pardonne parce qu'il détestait la manière dont il s'était comporté pour avoir son attention et il espérait qu'un jour, elle se rendrait compte que ce n'était pas lui.

\- Pourrais-je avoir un nom ?, demanda sa mère doucement.

James hésita, il lui faisait confiance mais le fait que ses parents soient les seuls à ne pas connaître son béguin incroyable pour la Gryffondor le rassurait un peu.

\- C'est encore Lily Evans, n'est-ce pas ?

James soupira. Si même ces parents savaient, il était vraiment un cas désespéré.

\- Son nom ressort en boucle depuis que tu as onze ans. Tu as l'air de t'y accrocher comme un gobelin à son or.

\- C'est le cas. Je suis sans doute bien trop lourd même.

Sa mère pinça ses lèvres. Elle ne connaissait pas cette Lily Evans mais elle n'aimait pas vraiment l'emprise qu'elle avait sur son fils. Elle aussi été allée à Poudlard et elle voyait très bien de quelle genre de fille les garçons de cet âge-là pouvaient s'enticher. Toutes les mêmes. Elle devait être ravie d'avoir mille garçons à sa botte à qui briser le cœur.

Elle conseilla simplement à son fils de faire plus attention à ce qu'il faisait.

\- Tu ne regarderas jamais en arrière en regrettant d'avoir été une bonne personne, déclara t-elle comme une vérité générale.

Ça l'était.

Enfin, elle lui ordonna de prendre un peu d'espace avec cette Evans pour son propre bien. Si quelque chose devait arriver entre eux, ce sera le cas, sinon, ce n'était qu'un béguin d'adolescence, la roue tournera et il y en aura beaucoup d'autres.

James doutait de ce dernier point mais ne la reprit pas.

OoOoOoOoO

Loin de se douter que l'on pouvait parler d'elle, Lily s'ennuyait. Toute l'année elle n'attendait que les vacances mais dès que celles-ci se présentaient, elle voulait simplement que l'action retrouve sa place dans son quotidien. Quand rien ne se passait, elle se retrouvait seule avec son pire ennemi : ses pensées. Elle jeta un triste regard dehors.

Severus lui manquait.

Non. Il ne lui manquait pas.

C'est peut-être ce qui l'effrayait un peu aussi. Il avait été son meilleur ami toutes ces années et là, elle ne souhaitait pas aller s'excuser. Elle ne souhaitait même pas le croiser.

Ce qu'il était devenu ne lui manquait pas _du tout_. Elle avait perdu son meilleur ami depuis des années déjà.

Pétunia, si elle lui parlait de nouveau, était rarement à la maison. En effet, elle passait son été à faire toutes les fêtes dans lesquelles elle réussissait à entrer.

Après un soupir, elle s'avoua qu'elle avait besoin d'en parler. Pas à ses parents bien sûr, expliquer ses litiges avec Severus l'amènerait à expliquer les raisons de ces disputes et elle se voyait mal déclarer naturellement au milieu d'un repas _Ah oui, ai-je oublié de préciser que le monde des sorciers est en guerre et que les premières victimes sont des nés-moldus ? Oh, ça a dû me sortir de la tête. Puis-je avoir les lasagnes ?_

Elle ferma les yeux. Ses parents ne lui pardonneraient jamais s'ils apprenaient ce qu'elle leur cachait depuis tant de temps.

Elle se décida donc à envoyer une lettre à Alice en expliquant la situation, en essayant de mettre le moins de mélodrame possible. Elle ria en imaginant qu'Alice serait capable de débarquer chez elle si Lily avouait à quel point elle se sentait seule.

Elle avait tort.

La version censurée de la lettre suffit à faire apparaître Alice sur le pas de sa porte.

Elle ne quitta plus Lily pendant trois bonnes semaines jusqu'à la rentrée.

C'est donc ensemble qu'elles allèrent acheter leurs fournitures sur le chemin de traverse. Après avoir acheté toute la liste, il ne restait que peu d'argent à Lily sur ce que lui avaient donné ses parents pour la journée. Juste assez pour un livre et elle traina donc Alice jusqu'à la librairie.

Alors qu'elles l'atteignaient enfin, Alice se fit encercler par deux bras.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c'était les bras de Frank.

\- T'étais passé où ces dernières semaines, tu n'es pas venue à la maison, lui reprocha-t'il avec un air boudeur.

Elle sourit avant de lui expliquer.

\- Tu peux me lâcher maintenant tu sais ? termina-t-elle en riant.

Il ne bougea pas.

\- Non, parce que sinon tu vas encore disparaitre.

Lily les avait abandonnés à leurs retrouvailles et était déjà dans la librairie.

Elle se sentait si bien dans cette forteresse de livre. Elle laissa son doigt glisser sur les tranches, et les feuilleta lentement. Au bout d'un moment, elle se retrouva avec deux livres, incapable de faire son choix. Ça lui arrivait très souvent.

Elle aurait adoré prendre les deux mais il ne lui restait pas suffisamment d'argent.

\- Dure décision? murmura une voix derrière elle.

Lily sursauta avant de reconnaître la femme qu'elle avait rencontrée sur le quai au début des vacances.

\- Oh, vous m'avez fait peur, ravie de vous revoir.

\- De même et désolée ce n'était pas mon intention.

Elle s'approcha ensuite des livres et les examina :

\- Je ne connais personnellement pas celui-ci, mais l'auteur est assez connu pour me permettre d'affirmer qu'il doit être formidable, quand à celui-là, c'est définitivement l'une de mes œuvres préférée. Vous devriez prendre les deux.

Lily sourit. Elle avait ce débat en tête depuis dix bonnes minutes déjà.

\- Malheureusement je ne peux pas me le permettre, répondit-elle tristement.

\- Laisse-moi t'aider dans ton choix en te piquant celui-là, déclara la femme en prenant ce qu'elle avait appelé _son oeuvre favorite_ des mains de Lily.

La Gryffondor pensa à protester, après tout, elle voulait peut être acheter _celui-là,_ ce n'était pas à cette femme de décider. Mais la sorcière n'avait été que gentillesse avec elle et au fond, Lily était presque heureuse que son dilemme soit tranché. Même si elle aurait adoré lire ce livre.

Les deux se dirigèrent vers les caisses pour leurs achats respectifs en discutant. Lily apprit ainsi que la sorcière avait des fils à Poudlard, mais elle ne demanda pas plus. Elle encaissa son livre et sortit de la petite boutique. Alors qu'elle tentait de retrouver Alice dans la masse, la sorcière la rejoignit et lui tendit le livre qu'elle venait d'acheter. Celui que Lily voulait également.

Celle-ci fronça les sourcils.

\- Prends-le, déclara la sorcière en guise d'explications, je viens de me souvenir que je l'ai en quadruple chez moi.

\- Wow, non non non, c'est beaucoup trop, enfin!

La sorcière sourit avant de le poser sur la pile de livre de Lily

\- Je _veux_ te l'offrir.

Comprenant que ça avait été son intention depuis le début, le cerveau de Lily se mit à créer des théories du complot. Qu'attendait cette femme en retour ?

Elle la regarda une nouvelle fois et ses doutes s'évanouirent. Peut-être aimait-elle simplement faire plaisir.

\- Je… je peux sans doute trouver un moyen de le rembourser, vos fils sont à Poudlard, je peux leur faire passer l'argent…

\- L'idée est merveilleuse si vous retirez la partie argent. C'est mon plaisir de vous acheter ce livre et je le prendrai mal si vous me le rembourseriez. Par contre, n'hésitez pas à passer par l'intermédiaire de mon fils pour me donner votre avis sur ce livre. Je serai ravie d'avoir vos retours.

Lily acquiesça, la remerciant sincèrement. Sa rencontre du jour lui avait fait gagner un livre et une étrange envie de faire plaisir aux gens autour d'elle aussi.

\- Comment s'appelle votre fils ?

\- James. James Potter.

Lily eut un rire nerveux. Ce n'était pas possible. La mère de James Potter ne pouvait pas être l'être adorable qui se tenait devant elle.

\- Vous avez l'air de le connaître, reprit Madame Potter.

\- C'est difficile de ne pas le connaître, mais il me semble que vous aviez dit que vous aviez _des_ fils à Poudlard dans la librairie. James n'est-il pas fils unique ?

La sorcière eut un petit rire. Elle ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

\- Ma langue a fourché, je voulais parler de Sirius Black, son meilleur ami. Il habite chez nous depuis quelque temps déjà alors… enfin… vous comprenez.

Lily sourit pour toute réponse. Elle ne savait pas que Sirius habitait chez James. Elle n'arrivait pas à concevoir l'horreur que devait être son chez lui pour qu'il soit obligé de s'enfuir. Et les Potter l'avaient accueilli aussi simplement que ça ? Il fallait peut être qu'elle revoit l'idée qu'elle avait de cette famille.

\- D'ailleurs je les ai laissé seuls et ce n'est sans doute pas ma décision la plus sage, en tout cas, je suis ravie de vous avoir revu, mademoiselle.

Lily s'excusa également et partit raconter son aventure à Alice.

De son côté, Euphemia se mit à scruter la foule, dans l'espoir désespéré de voir apparaître ses deux terreurs. Avec étonnement, elle les trouva quelques mètres plus loin. Ils la fixaient tous les deux avec des yeux ronds et la bouche ouverte.

Elle ria de leur expression en les rejoignant.

\- Que vous arrive-t-il?

\- Depuis quand parles tu avec Lily Evans, Maman ?, demanda James d'une voix blanche.

Euphémia reconnut immédiatement le nom et se mit à chercher la fameuse Lily Evans autour d'elle.

\- Vraiment ? Elle est ici ?

\- Vous lui parliez il y a une seconde, s'amusa Sirius.

Le lien de fit dans la tête d'Euphémia. Rousse, yeux verts, Poudlard, connait James.

\- Attendez, c'était LA Lily Evans?!, s'exclama t'elle en se retournant.

\- Mais ne le crie pas comme ça Maman !, chuchota précipitamment James en regardant autour de lui.

Elle sourit, la jeune fille n'avait absolument rien de l'idée démoniaque qu'elle s'en était faite. Au contraire. Elle se sentit étrangement fière de son fils d'être tombé amoureux de quelqu'un comme elle.

\- Attends, c'est elle que tu as fait souffrir alors ? Mais qu'as-tu fais ?, s'exclama Euphémia en se remémorant leur conversation.

Black eut un petit rire alors que James soupirait

\- Pardon, reprit sa mère, de toute façon, elle ne doit pas être si intelligente que ça si elle te repousse autant.

James lui sourit pour tout remerciement.

\- Pour être honnête, vu à quel point il devient quelqu'un d'autre quand elle est dans les parages, même moi je l'aurais repoussé.

\- Ne mens pas, tu n'aurais pas su résister à mon charme, le reprit James en riant.

Sa mère fronça les sourcils. Elle n'imaginait pas que son fils puisse manquer de confiance en lui.

\- En fait tu n'en sais rien. Comment veux-tu savoir si elle t'aime bien si elle n'a jamais vu qui tu étais? Nouveau conseil : sois toujours toi-même James, ça non plus tu ne le regretteras jamais.

* * *

Voilà voilà !

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

Qu'attendez vous de la 6ème année ? Des prédictions ?

A bientôt !


	75. Nouvelle Année

Bonzour !

Tout d'abord je suis désolée mais il n'y aura pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine...

Ensuite merci beaucoup à **LilyHufflepuff** pour toutes ses reviews !

On se retrouve en bas après ce premier chapitre de leur 6ème année :)

 **Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire et quelques personnages m'appartiennent, le reste est à J-K Rowling

 **Merci à ma bêta : Léa !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 75 : Nouvelle année**

Wilkes se tenait sur le quai, au milieu des familles aux « au revoir » larmoyants. Les temps étaient durs, tout le monde avait peur de la Guerre qui se préparait. Les parents envoyaient leurs enfants pour des mois, sans savoir dans quelles conditions ils les retrouveraient.

Lui était venu seul, sa mère n'avait pas insisté pour l'accompagner et son père et son frère avaient rejoint le Nord depuis quelques semaines déjà.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il laissa son regard divaguer sur la foule autour de lui mais très vite, il se rendit compte que la plupart lui lançait des regards assassins. L'autre partie, composée de famille de sorciers _de sang pur_ le regardait avec un air entendu.

Aucun d'eux ne le connaissait.

Il ferma les yeux. Ça avait été son seul échappatoire tout l'été.

Soudainement, quelqu'un le serra rapidement dans ses bras. Thomas rouvrit les yeux avec un sourire. Il savait qu'il s'agissait de son meilleur ami. A peine avait-il aperçu le visage de Josh qu'il se sentait plus léger. _Beaucoup_ plus léger.

Celui-ci n'attendit pas les salutations pour se mettre à parler :

\- Thomas, tu m'as tellement manqué, tu n'imagines pas. Tu ne sais pas quoi ? Mon elfe de maison est morte une semaine avant mon retour à la maison, je ne pensais pas que ça allait me faire énormément de mal mais au final je ne me sentais pas si bien que ça. C'est elle qui m'a élevé tu comprends ? Elle n'a même pas eu droit à un enterrement. Mais tu ne sais pas le pire ! Ma mère, cette irresponsable a osé laisser Gilbert tout seul pendant 3 jours ! 3 jours, tu te rends compte ? Heureusement que je ne revenais pas plus tard de Poudlard ! Je m'en suis occupé tout l'été mais en partant j'ai prévenu ma mère qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle soit à la maison plus souvent pour lui et devine ce qu'elle a fait ?

Il ne lui laissa bien entendu pas le temps de répondre et continua de déblatérer :

\- Elle l'a laissé chez une certaine Mrs. Buggle à Edimbourg qui aurait soi-disant un élevage de lapin. Mais mon Gilbert ne peut pas vivre en élevage, il a besoin d'une attention toute particulière. D'ailleurs, il a commencé à tourner au gris. Je l'avais déjà remarqué mais là c'est pire. Après ça semble être par période mais…

Thomas le coupa net en le prenant dans ses bras.

\- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué.

C'était ce qu'il avait dit de plus honnête depuis 2 mois.

OoOoOoOoO

Alors qu'il cherchait Josh en sortant de l'habituel réunion des préfets, les yeux de Thomas rencontrèrent ceux de Katherine sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment comment. Celle-ci était apparemment à la recherche de sa sœur. Ils furent obligés de se croiser. Ils tentèrent de ne pas se regarder. Thomas, la mâchoire serrée, Katherine, les lèvres pincées. Ils se croisèrent, tous les deux collés aux parois opposées, comme s'ils avaient peur de se toucher. En sentant le parfum de la Serdaigle cependant, le Serpentard ne put s'empêcher de relever les yeux vers elle. Elle le regardait déjà. Ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre sans se lâcher du regard. Thomas ne sut pas combien de temps ils étaient restés dans cette position. Une seconde ? Dix minutes ? La seule chose dont il était sûr c'est qu'un _foutu_ Poufsouffle était apparu, et ils avaient automatiquement reprit leurs chemins.

Opposés.

Il soupira. Il fallait qu'il ne la voit plus, il n'imaginait pas si l'une de leur famille découvrait qu'ils… qu'ils se _parlaient_. Et même, il allait devenir Mangemort, elle allait se joindre à la Résistance. Dans deux ans.

Ils le savaient tous les deux. Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il même pas la croiser sans avoir l'impression qu'on lui déchirait l'estomac ?

En arrivant à son compartiment, il eut la surprise de voir trois Serpentardes de son année discuter avec Josh. Il était le seul à être assis.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

Une brunette se tourna immédiatement vers lui avec un immense sourire

\- Les autres compartiments sont pleins alors on se demandait si on pouvait rester ici, expliqua-t'elle sans perdre son sourire une seule seconde.

Derrière elle, Josh lui faisait de grand signe de négation.

\- Graham, articula-t'il.

Reconnaissant leur nom de code, utilisé en cas d'urgence, Wilkes déclara aux filles que certains avaient dû changer de place car il avait vu plusieurs compartiments vides. Ce qui n'était pas entièrement vrai. Elles s'en allèrent et Thomas s'installa en face de son meilleur ami

\- Alors, Graham ? Pourquoi Graham ?, demanda t'il inquiet

Josh haussa les épaules.

\- Graham de rien du tout, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste que je ne t'ai pas vu depuis deux mois alors je considère avoir le droit de passer ce trajet à te parler librement. Et toi aussi. Donc désolée les bichettes mais c'est niete, nada, que no possible, nicht richtig.

Thomas se contenta de rire avant de charrier son ami sur son peu de maîtrise des langues étrangères.

Quelques compartiments plus loin, Katherine avait beaucoup de mal à se joindre à la conversation de ses amies. Elle avait trouvé sa sœur et l'avait guidé jusqu'au compartiment où elles s'étaient installées. Mais sa rencontre avec Tom restait gravée dans son esprit. Elle avait réussi à se persuader que le Serpentard ne comptait absolument pas pour elle tout l'été, mais elle l'avait croisé et toutes ses certitudes avaient flanché.

Il comptait pour elle. C'était la première fois qu'elle se l'avouait.

Par Merlin, il allait la rendre folle.

Lily, la seule manquante à l'appel arriva quelques instants plus tard, furibonde.

\- Où étais tu ?, demanda doucement Mary.

\- Rogue a tenté de me bloquer dans un couloir pour me parler, répondit-elle simplement, la colère coulant sur tous ses mots.

Elle l'avait appelé Rogue.

\- Bonjour la compagnie, s'exclamèrent soudainement les Maraudeurs en ouvrant les portes du compartiment, prêtes pour une nouvelle année?

Les filles les saluèrent, toutes sauf Lily, toujours perturbée par sa rencontre.

\- Tout va bien, Lily ?, s'inquiéta James.

\- Tout irait mieux si tu pouvais dégager, Potter, répondit-elle d'un ton acerbe.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de remarques lourdes en ce moment. James haussa les sourcils et acquiesça, blessé. Il tourna les talons et les autres Maraudeurs suivirent.

Un lourd silence succéda à leur départ.

Marlène lança un regard assassin à Lily.

\- Tu fais dans la méchanceté gratuite maintenant ? Génial, c'est vrai que tu peux te permettre de leur en reprocher des choses.

OoOoOoOoOo

Pendant la répartition, l'attention de tous était portée sur les nouveaux élèves. Doucement l'esprit de Mary s'en détourna. Elle sourit en se remémorant ce que Marlène leur avait expliqué dans les diligences.

\- J'ai vu des Moldus faire du Quidditch !, s'était-elle exclamée sans aucun contexte.

Mary et Lily s'étaient regardées étonnées ne voyant pas très bien de quoi elle parlait. Marlène expliqua donc que lorsqu'elle était en vacances dans le Sud de la France, elle avait surpris des Moldus faire du Quidditch sans balais, sans voler, sans même bouger. De la _pétanque quoi_ , avait conclu Mary en riant.

Une nouvelle année commençait et elle s'était rarement sentie aussi bien. Elle avait partagé son été entre ses parents et Liam, mais était très heureuse de retrouver ses amies. À vrai dire, elle était heureuse pour un rien à présent.

Elle jeta un regard à ses amies. Après l'altercation du train, une tension s'était installée entre Marlène et Lily. Mais celle-ci disparaissait de plus en plus au fil de la soirée et elle doutait que tout ne soit pas revenu à la normal d'ici demain. Lily, bien qu'elle ne se l'avouerait sans doute jamais, lançait régulièrement des regards coupable vers James.

Alice et Frank s'étaient naturellement mis côte à côte et rien de semblait pouvoir les empêcher de se lancer des regards toutes les 10 secondes.

Ce qui inquiétait plus Mary en revanche, c'était les Jumelles. Leur famille était toujours engagée dans la Résistance, si bien qu'elles ne les avaient que très peu vu cet été, restant la plupart du temps toutes seules.

Seules et inquiètes.

Comme d'habitude.

Malgré cet été désastreux, Isabel n'avait pas changé et était restée à l'écoute de tout ce que les autres avaient à dire. Katherine en revanche, après être revenue dans le compartiment avec Isabel, semblait distante. Très distante même. Avec une expression indéchiffrable, elle avait contemplé le paysage, perdue dans ses pensées. Personne ne savait ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. A part Isabel peut-être.

Lorsque Jenna, Megan et Bridget entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, il ne restait de la place qu'à coté de Wilkes et Pritchard sur la table des Serpentards. Personne n'aimait se coller à eux. Les filles rechignèrent à y aller, ayant encore au travers de la gorge la manière dont elles s'étaient fait virés de leur compartiment.

\- On peut s'installer ici ou vous allez aussi nous obliger à aller voir ailleurs ? Parce qu'on ne les a pas trouvé vos compartiments libres, demanda sèchement Megan en arrivant.

Pritchard releva la tête vers elle et lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse avant d'acquiescer.

Elles s'installèrent donc et reprirent leur conversation sans s'occuper des garçons jusqu'à ce que Wilkes les interrompent en demandant à Jenna :

\- Bridget, tu pourrais me faire passer le pichet de jus de citrouille s'il te plait ?

Elle eut un sourire crispé. Ils étaient dans la même maison, dans la même année depuis 5 années entières et il n'avait pas retenu son nom.

\- Jenna, rectifia-t'elle.

Comprenant son erreur il hocha la tête avec un petit sourire.

\- Jenna, répéta t'il la tête légèrement penchée en la regardant dans les yeux.

Elle se détourna immédiatement vers le pichet pour cacher le rose qui lui montait au joues.

Elle se détesta pour ça. Elle avait toujours eu un petit faible pour le Serpentard. Pas spécialement pour _lui_ , elle n'aimait pas vraiment ceux qui ne pensait qu'au mage noir. Bien sûr, sa famille et elle-même s'accordaient à ses idées mais elle ne voyait pas franchement l'intérêt d'en parler. Et puis, il était aussi beaucoup trop imbu de lui-même. Par contre, elle n'avait rien à lui reprocher physiquement. Il paraissait assez banal, surtout qu'il ne souriait jamais, mais il avait un charme fou.

Au cours du repas, alors que Bridget et Megan étaient en grande conversation sur un sujet qui ne l'intéressait pas, elle écouta distraitement la discussion des garçons. Elle fut surprise qu'il ne parle absolument pas de Guerre, de Sang Pur et autre. Au contraire, ils enchaînaient des blagues qu'eux seuls pouvaient comprendre. Et ils riaient.

Elle releva les yeux vers Wilkes et elle le vit sourire. Véritablement. Pour la première fois. Son estomac flancha.

Elle le trouvait vraiment beau.

Peut-être devrait-elle reconsidérer l'avis qu'elle s'en était fait. Après tout, elle avait sans doute une chance et ce serait bête de ne pas la tenter.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, ça me fait toujours très plaisir !

A bientôt !


	76. Bubulle

Hallo !

Merci à la géniale **LilyHufflepuff** pour sa review !

On se retrouve en bas :)

 **Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire et quelques personnages m'appartiennent, le reste est à J-K Rowling

 **Merci à ma bêta : Léa !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 76 : Bubulle**

Jenna avait, comme toujours, bien joué son coup. Elle avait réussi à faire en sorte d'être de plus en plus présente aux côté du duo, sans pour autant être lourde. Si la plupart du temps elle était totalement éjecter des conversations, il leur arrivait de l'inclure naturellement. Ses instants étaient précieux. Elle était persuadée d'être la première fille à être aussi proche d'eux. Mi-septembre, elle arrivait même à comprendre la plupart de leurs références, comme elle prêtait une oreille attentive à tout ce qu'ils pouvaient bien dire. Elle avait raconté son plan à ses deux amies qui l'avaient entièrement soutenu :

\- Depuis le temps que tu lui baves dessus, tu t'es enfin décidée, s'amusa Bridget.

\- Vous allez être si mignons !, avait renchéri Morgan.

Et Jenna avait sourit. Parce que c'était vrai.

Il y avait une sorte de tension palpable entre Lily et James depuis la rentrée. Lily pensait qu'elle allait arrêter de s'en vouloir pour l'avoir envoyé bouler dans le train dès sa première remarque insupportable. Mais celle-ci n'était pas venue.

James, tout comme le reste des Maraudeurs n'avait rien fait de mal depuis la rentrée. Enfin, si on omettait le fait qu'une partie de la salle des Serpentards avait été _mystérieusement_ inondée dès le deuxième jour. Mais aucune attaque personnelle.

James ne lui faisait plus de remarques lourdes. Plus de remarques du tout envers Lily d'ailleurs. Bizarrement, après 5 ans de presque harcèlement quotidien, elle ressentait une sorte de vide dans sa vie.

Le Gryffondor était très occupé avec l'équipe de Quidditch. Il était capitaine pour la deuxième année consécutive, mais l'année dernière n'avait pas été concluante au niveau des résultats. Cette année il semblait bien décidé à emmener leur équipe au plus haut point. Marlène s'en réjouissait d'ailleurs et assurait que cette année serait la bonne. Mais, le matin des sélections, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de tousser. Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés. Cependant, elle descendit quand même au terrain car ne pas se montrer aux sélections signifiait ne pas souhaiter faire partie de l'équipe.

Lily l'accompagna et resta dans les gradins. Par réflexe, elle avait préparé une parade à une éventuelle remarque de Potter sur sa présence. Elle ne vint pas.

Il était de toute façon bien trop pris dans ses sélections. Pour la première fois, ce fut Lily qui l'observa à son insu et pas l'inverse. Elle l'avait rarement vu aussi passionné et investi dans quelque chose. Il avait une lueur différente dans le regard et un air sérieux qui était seulement troublé par Sirius qui n'hésitait pas à lui dire on ne sait quoi à l'oreille.

À l'échauffement, alors qu'il fallait simplement voler en rond, Marlène avait du mal à tenir la trajectoire de son balai. Ensuite, elle fut incapable de rattraper les balles qu'on lui lançait.

James s'approcha alors de Lily.

\- Lily, tu pourrais la raccompagner au château? Elle n'a vraiment pas l'air bien, j'ai peur qu'elle se blesse.

Lily acquiesça simplement et James retourna vers ses joueurs.

Alors qu'elle remontait vers le château, Marlène ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer. Après sa piteuse performance, il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'elle fasse à nouveau partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor cette année. Comme elle ne voulait pas aller à l'infirmerie, Lily la ramena au dortoir.

\- Si vraiment tu n'es pas prise dans l'équipe cette année, tu pourrais toujours voir ça comme une opportunité de découvrir d'autres clubs, tenta de la rassurer Lily alors que Marlène tentait de se confondre avec le lit.

Celle-ci grogna et rabattit la couette sur sa tête.

\- Vraiment ? Lequel ? Celui des plus gros boulets de Poudlard ?

Lily rouspéta. Marlène était capable de faire bien plus de choses que ce qu'elle ne pensait.

\- N'y a-t-il aucun autre club de sport à Poudlard?

La couette bougea, indiquant à Lily que Marlène faisait non de la tête.

\- Alors tu créeras un club de pétanque, répliqua-t-elle en se remémorant leur conversation de la rentrée.

Cette fois ci, Marlène sortit de sous sa couette avec un sourire. Elle était heureuse que son amie soit là pour elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'était endormie. Ses rêves furent peuplés de cochonnets.

Pour les Serpentards, les sélections avait été rapides. Peu de monde avait la tête au Quidditch. Quand à Wilkes, personne ne voulait risquer de le détrôner de son rôle d'attrapeur, si bien que personne d'autre que lui ne se présenta.

Il fit quand même sa sélection mais en profita pour s'en aller plus tôt.

Alors qu'il sortait du terrain, Jenna lui lança un :

\- Tu as été merveilleux !

Il fronça les sourcils et la remercia rapidement. Il n'avait rien fait de merveilleux. Il avait passé la grande partie du temps à se promener sur le terrain le regard vide et avait saisi le vif d'or lorsque celui-ci était gentiment passé devant lui. A croire que même la balle voulait en finir.

Rien de _merveilleux_ en soit _._

Il retrouva Josh qui l'attendait à la sortie.

\- Toi aussi tu m'as trouvé merveilleux ?

Il expliqua ce qu'il venait de se passer avec Jenna à son amie. Josh haussa les épaules.

\- C'est vrai que tu avais quelque chose dans le regard quand tu tournais en rond dans ce terrain. Tu sais à qui tu m'as fait penser ?, demanda Josh le plus sérieusement du monde alors qu'ils avaient entamé leur remontée jusqu'au château.

Thomas fronça les sourcils, craignant la réponse.

\- À Bubulle. Mon poisson rouge, répondit son meilleur ami toujours très sérieux.

Thomas ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit rire.

\- Tu ne m'avais jamais parlé d'un poisson rouge, reprit Thomas.

\- J'en avais trois quand j'étais petit. Trois. Bulle, Bubulle et Bububulle.

Thomas lui lança un regard amusé.

\- Heureusement qu'ils n'étaient pas douze. Alors qu'est-il arrivé aux deux autres ? Gilbert les a mangé ?

Josh fit non de la tête

\- C'est Bubulle qui s'en est chargé. Il a mangé les deux et après il avait l'air tout triste seul dans son aquarium. Du coup je l'ai libéré dans le lac vers ma maison.

Ils rirent avant que Thomas remarque :

\- Tu te rends compte que tu as dû créer un génocide dans ce lac ?

OoOoOoOoO

Katherine et Isabel avaient déjà passé les sélections lorsqu'elles reçurent une lettre de leur mère. Celle-ci passait la plupart de son temps seule chez elle et s'occupait l'esprit en envoyant des milliers de lettres à ses filles.

Ce jour-là, la lettre était différente. Plus épaisse. Isabel l'ouvrit juste après l'avoir reçu, à l'heure du petit déjeuner. Katherine ne la remarqua pas tout de suite, inspectant la table des Serpentards. En effet, cela faisait quelques temps qu'elle voyait une espèce de vipère brune tourner autour de Wilkes.

\- Kat ?, l'appela Isabel pour attirer son attention après avoir lu la première lettre.

Elle ne se retourna pas.

\- Kat, reprit Isabel en soupirant, laisse cette pomme tranquille, elle n'est pas Jenna.

Se rendant effectivement compte qu'elle avait transpercé de son couteau la pomme qu'elle voulait manger en regardant les Serpentards, elle se tourna enfin vers sa jumelle.

\- Jenna ? Comment ça Jenna ? Tu viens de l'inventer ou tu la connais ?

Isabel lui lança un regard désespéré :

\- C'est une des amies de Bridget, elle m'a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien, alors évite de lui réserver le même sort que cette triste pomme seulement parce qu'elle a osé _passer le pain à Wilkes._

Katherine se renfrogna avant d'interroger sa sœur à propos de la lettre. Celle-ci soupira une nouvelle fois.

\- Maman nous dit qu'il faut _absolument_ que nous nous trouvions un bon parti à Poudlard, parce que sinon on va forcément finir seules. Elle joint une liste de prétendants _._

Katherine secoua la tête en prenant la liste.

\- Il faut vraiment qu'on lui trouve une occupation, je sais qu'elle s'inquiète pour tout le monde avec la guerre mais se jeter corps et âme dans nos relations amoureuses n'est pas le meilleur passe-temps qu'elle aurait pu trouver.

Isabel acquiesça et s'empara également de la liste. Toutes ces personnes étaient à Poudlard mais elle n'en connaissait pas le quart.

\- Je n'y crois pas !, s'exclama soudainement Katherine, il y a un _comte_ à Poudlard ? Tu connais un Julian toi ?

Sa jumelle soupira en voyant que sa mère avait mis des annotations à coté de chaque nom.

\- Oh non, regarde ce que Maman a mis à côté de celui-là, "seulement en cas d'urgence, une catastrophe ambulante".

Katherine pinça les lèvres et remit toutes les feuilles dans l'enveloppe.

\- Oublions tout ça, on va lui envoyer des aiguilles et de la laine en espérant qu'elle se trouve une passion pour le tricot et qu'elle nous lâche.

Cet après-midi-là, le cours d'histoire de la magie portait sur une énième révolte des gobelins. Le silence était total. Tout le monde luttait contre le sommeil. Le professeur Binns leur expliqua de sa voix monotone que, craignant qu'il y ait des traitres dans son gouvernement, le roi gobelin Titus le Grognon, les avait fait exécuter un par un. Puis, se retrouvant seul, il avait perdu sa place de roi. C'est ainsi qu'avait disparu l'une des monarchies du monde Gobelin.

Brisant le silence, Wilkes mit un léger coup de coude à son meilleur ami avant de murmurer :

\- Tu sais à qui il me fait penser ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix grave.

Josh fronça les sourcils, il craignait que Thomas ne lui explique un secret noir de sa famille. Avec une certaine appréhension, il fit non de la tête.

\- Bubulle, répondit simplement Thomas avec un sourire malicieux.

Ne s'y attendant vraiment pas, Josh ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un ricanement étouffé qui ressemblait plus à un cri de poulet alors qu'il tentait de masquer son fou rire en mordant son poing. Devant ce spectacle, Thomas ne put s'empêcher de commencer à rire aussi.

Ce genre de blague était régulier en cours, mais ils arrivaient à rire en silence. Ils ne voulaient pas attirer l'attention des autres sur eux.

Mais cette fois-ci c'était différent, Josh essayait tellement de ne pas rire qu'il en pleurait et cette vision ne faisait qu'aggraver le fou rire de Thomas. L'attention de toute la classe était maintenant dirigée vers eux mais ils n'arrivaient pas à s'arrêter. Personne ne s'attendait à voir l'effrayant Thomas Wilkes pleurer de rire au milieu d'un cours d'Histoire de la Magie.

Un rang derrière, Jenna sentait que malgré tous ses efforts, elle avait encore raté quelque chose.

 _Par tous les Scrouts à pétard, qui pouvait bien être Bubulle ?_

* * *

Voilààà j'attends vos avis avec grande impatience !

Merci et à bientôt !


End file.
